Pokémon Luces del Camino
by Sg91
Summary: Rojo, un entrenador pokémon de la prefectura de Kanto, comenzará su aventura, derrotará a los líderes de gimnasio, se enfrentará al Team Rocket y conocerá el amor. Más detalles en el interior, después del primer capítulo.
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

Un hombre apostado cerca de unas antiguas ruinas escudriñaba más allá de la vista; hacia el horizonte sólo se podía ver agua y más agua, la inmensidad del océano pacífico se extendía ante él. Al otro lado de la alargada isla, a través de un extenso cañón, y muy al fondo, se podía distinguir una alta torre brillando ante el incipiente anochecer. El sol se escondía bajo el océano, pintando la isla de un rojo intenso.

-No veo más indicios…

El hombre iba vestido casi todo de negro exceptuando una corbata blanca, se cubría el rostro con un sombrero del mismo color que su oscuro traje y llevaba un walkie-talkie en las manos.

-Aquí Smart, me encuentro en isla Sétima, ni rastro del objetivo.

-Recibido Smart, hemos encontrado el almacén Rocket en isla Inta, mantenemos posiciones.

-Aquí Clever informando, me encuentro en islas Espuma, han atrapado a articuno, repito, han atrapado a articuno, se lo llevan, espero instrucciones.

-Mantén posición Clever, repito, mantén posición-indicó el tal Smart.

-Aquí Shy informando, me ha parecido ver al objetivo, el objetivo se dirige al monte Ascuas, repito, al monte Ascuas, estoy en isla Prima, espero instrucciones.

-Shy, sigue al objetivo, repito, sigue al objetivo-repitió Smart.

Pero había demasiadas interferencias y al final se cortó la conexión; Smart se guardó el walkie-talkie, tras eso se sacó un cigarro y se lo fumó pausadamente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

**En camino**

Amanecía una vez más en pueblo Paleta, en la prefectura de Kanto, Japón; los primeros rayos de sol calentaban los prados del pequeño pueblo, que poco a poco iba despertando. El sonido de unas campanas tañendo se podía oír en la distancia, anunciando así un nuevo día. Un chico de unos trece años aún dormía, con las ropas del pijama recogidas, las mantas enrolladas en torno a su cintura y roncando levemente.

-¡Rojo, cariño, a despertarse!-se oyó una voz desde el piso de abajo.

Aun así el chico no se movió ni un ápice y, al final, su madre tuvo que subir a despertarle; una mujer de mediana edad, de ojos claros, pelo violáceo y vestida cual ama de casa se asomó tras la puerta entreabierta

-Rojo, vamos, despierta

-Mph…

-El desayuno…

-Déjame un rato más…

-Está bien, pero no tardes mucho…-dijo ella, abriendo la ventana para que se aireara la habitación.

El chico volvió a sumirse en un estado de duermevela, pero poco después de que su madre se fuera, una voz proveniente de la calle le llamó.

-Rojo… Rojo… ¡Rojo! ¡Eh, Rojo!

Por un momento la voz enmudeció, pero entonces, algo entró zumbando por la ventana abierta y dio de lleno en la frente al chico.

-¡Auch!

Se reincorporó, ya sin sueño, y vio un pequeño guijarro rebotando en la pared y cayendo al suelo cerca de la cama; con gesto molesto se acercó a la ventana y espetó de seguido.

-¿¡Pero tú eres tonta o qué?!

-Rojo, dormilón, por fin…

Desde la calle, una chica de pelo marrón y de edad similar a la suya le miró condescendientemente; llevaba puesta una camiseta de tirantes azul clara, una falda roja y unas zapatillas color blanco y rojo con unos calcetines del mismo color que la camiseta. Llevaba además un sombrero blanco y rosa y un bolso amarillo.

-¡¿A qué viene eso de tirarme una piedra, niña estúpida?!-le espetó enfadado.

-No te despertabas-murmuró ella con una sonrisita.

Rojo contuvo una mueca de exasperación.

-Oh, venga, no seas así… vamos, que nuestro primer pokémon nos espera-le animó la chica.

Era cierto, y a Rojo se le había olvidado. La conversación casi a gritos llamó la atención de la madre de Rojo, la cual abrió la puerta, llegando a ver a la chica.

-¡Ah, Hoja! ¿Qué tal estás? Pasa, pasa, mientras esperas a Rojo…

En la planta superior, Rojo se vistió rápidamente y ultimó todas sus cosas para el viaje; chico previsor donde los haya, ya había preparado todo lo indispensable para llevar, asegurándose de que tenía todo consigo. Ropa de recambio, cepillo de dientes y demás útiles de aseo, calzado extra, la cartera con dinero y su identificación y demás pertenencias. En cuanto a su atuendo, llevaba una camiseta negra de manga corta y encima un chaleco de color rojo y blanco, unos pantalones azules claros, unas zapatillas negras y rojas y una gorra roja y blanca.

Una vez que estuvo del todo listo, cogió su abultada mochila amarilla y bajó a la cocina a desayunar, donde su madre y Hoja le estaban esperando.

-¿Quieres tomar algo, Hoja?

-No, gracias, ya he desayunado en casa.

-Muy bien… ¿y ya sabéis que pokémon le vais a pedir al profesor Oak?

-¡Si, yo quiero a bulbasaur, es tan mono!-exclamó Hoja.

-¿Y tú, hijo?

-Pues no sé… había pensado en charmander-murmuró Rojo.

Aún andaba algo dormido pero la verdad es que él quería a ese pokémon, lo llegó a ver hace tiempo en libros con ilustraciones sobre pokémon y le gustó especialmente su última evolución, charizard, por lo que desde siempre tuvo en mente esa especie como primer pokémon.

Rojo desayunó a buen ritmo para terminar cuanto antes y no demorarse mucho más. En cuanto apuró la leche, Hoja inquiró.

-¿Estás ya?

-Sí, vámonos ya…

El chico se despidió de su madre, la cual le aconsejaba todo el rato.

-Recuerda cambiarte todos los días, no te metas en líos y quiere mucho a tus pokémon. Espera, tienes algo aquí…-murmuró entonces, limpiándole la mejilla izquierda con el pulgar.

-Ay, mamá, ya vale, me avergüenzas…-masculló el chico, algo cortado.

Hoja miraba la escena divertida, con una media sonrisita dibujada en su rostro.

-Bueno, todos los hijos se van de casa algún día, a su aventura… que lo pases bien, hijo. Y no te olvides de llamarme de vez en cuando.

-Gracias mamá, lo haré.

Tras un último adiós, se pusieron en camino hacia el laboratorio del profesor Oak. Pueblo Paleta destacaba por ser un núcleo de población disperso, situado en un ambiente típicamente campestre con senderos de tierra, amplias zonas verdes y prados. De todos los asentamientos de la prefectura, pueblo Paleta era el más tranquilo y encantador de todos, marcando la diferencia con el resto de ciudades y pueblos.

-Que emoción, nuestro primer pokémon, ¿no notas como un cosquilleo en la tripa?-murmuró Hoja, muy emocionada y sonriendo.

-Si… será el desayuno, que siempre me sienta mal…-comentó Rojo entonces.

-¡Rojo, idiota! ¡Se supone que deberías estar emocionado!-exclamó ella dándole una pequeña colleja.

-Je, je… claro que sí, tonta-murmuró él.

Lo cierto era que conocía a Hoja desde que era pequeño, siempre había ido a la misma clase que él y siempre habían sido amigos.

En cuanto llegaron al laboratorio, el cual estaba situado en lo alto de una colina dominando el pueblo, todos los compañeros de su clase estaban allí esperando a que el profesor les llamara; el profesor Oak era un eminente profesor pokémon y el mejor dentro de su campo, toda una referencia en la investigación y uno de los más reputados y conocidos investigadores de la prefectura de Kanto. Como profesor que era, se encontraba al cargo de todos los entrenadores que partían de viaje, y era él el que se encargaba de repartir el primer pokémon pertinente a todo aquel que quisiera viajar por la prefectura. Rojo y Hoja trataron de avanzar un poco entre el gentío y entonces vio a alguien esperando al lado de la mesa del profesor.

-Hombre, Rojo, sabía que envidia ya me tenías pero venir a buscarme de ahí pasa-murmuró el chico.

-Ah… hola Azul-saludó Rojo escuetamente.

Azul fue, por un tiempo, el mejor amigo de Rojo; jugaban juntos y se entendían muy bien, eran inseparables… hasta que todo eso se rompió. De la noche a la mañana se volvió frío y mezquino con él, no le respetaba y le trataba como si fuera inferior a él. Desde entonces tanto él como Rojo mantenían las distancias en todo momento, con algún que otro apunte en forma de burla o comentario mordaz por su parte, casi siempre con intenciones hirientes. Tenía el pelo color marrón oscuro, alborotado, vestía una camiseta negra corta, unos vaqueros color morado y unas zapatillas conjuntadas con la camiseta; llevaba atada a la cintura una riñonera blanca.

-¿Y el profesor?-preguntó Hoja en ese momento, para aliviar tensiones.

-El abuelo no está, llevamos esperando todos al menos unos diez minutos…

Nada más decirlo, el profesor hizo acto de aparición bajando las escaleras.

-Lo siento, lo siento, un asunto me ha retenido…-se disculpó.

Oak era un hombre de unos sesenta años, tenía el pelo algo canoso y de color ceniza, llevaba una camisa violeta clara, unos pantalones beige, unos zapatos negros y una bata blanca.

-¡Abuelo, estoy harto de esperar!-se quejó Azul.

-Bueno, bueno, ya estoy aquí, ¡que todo el mundo vaya pasando hacia mi escritorio!

Con la ayuda de sus ayudantes se formó una cola para recibir al primer pokémon; Oak era el que lo otorgaba mientras que los asistentes se encargaban de repartir la pokédex y las poké ball. En un momento dado mientras esperaban su turno, Azul se coló enfrente de Rojo, a lo que él le increpó.

-Eh, yo iba antes.

-¿Y crees que me importa?-respondió Azul, con indiferencia.

Por un momento Rojo quiso contestarle, pero al final optó por quedarse callado para evitar males mayores.

-No dejes que te mangonee, plántale cara-le sugirió Hoja al oído.

-No, déjalo, es igual-contestó él.

La posterior espera se alargó un poco más, envuelta en un denso e incómodo silencio. En cuanto llegó el turno de Azul, su abuelo le habló.

-Bueno, Azul, tú me dirás…

-Ya lo sabes de sobra, abuelo, squirtle-pidió el chico.

-Je, je… toma, mis ayudantes te darán el resto-le indicó, dándole su poké ball.

Justo después le tocó el turno a Rojo.

-Ah, tú eras…-murmuró Oak nada más verle, haciendo memoria.

-Rojo, señor.

-Eso es, Rojo, llegué a verte un par de veces jugando con mi nieto cuando erais pequeños… ¿y bien?

-Charmander, señor.

-Muy bien, pues un charmander por aquí…-murmuró Oak dándole la ball.

-¡Profesor, me he quedado sin pokédex!-llamó en ese momento uno de sus ayudantes, el que se encargaba de repartir las pokédex.

-Vaya por Dios… bueno aquí mismo tengo una caja llena, ya que estás aquí te daré la tuya, toma-indicó el profesor dándole una pokédex.

Dicho aparato era una gran enciclopedia electrónica sobre todos los pokémon existentes, y siempre se daba una a todo entrenador antes de partir en su viaje; creada originalmente por el propio Oak, la pokédex era rectangular y de color rojo, del tamaño de un pequeño libro de bolsillo, con un sensor azul en la parte izquierda superior de la misma. Tenía una pequeña portezuela la cual se podía abrir para poder consultar la base de datos, una pequeña pantalla mostraba la información del pokémon a consultar junto con un pequeño cuadro de mandos en la parte interior de la portezuela.

Aunque como había más gente detrás de Rojo que esperaba a ser atendida, el profesor optó por algo más rápido.

-¿Podrías hacerme un favor, Rojo? Lleva esta caja a mi ayudante.

-Claro señor-aceptó Rojo cogiendo la caja y llevándosela al ayudante.

Una vez que el ayudante estuvo provisto de nuevo, la siguiente en ser atendida fue Hoja.

-Y esta chica tan guapa es Hoja ¿no?

-Sí, soy yo…-asintió ella, algo colorada por el halago.

-¿Y bien?

-Bulbasaur, señor.

Una vez en su poder, fue a por su pokédex y sus poké ball; en cuanto lo tuvieron todo, salieron afuera donde todos los demás se estaban congregando y se enseñaron los pokémon. Rojo activó su pokédex nueva y consultó con ella los datos de charmander; esta habló con un tono de voz masculino bastante profundo.

-Charmander, el pokémon lagarto; le gusta tumbarse al sol y cuando llueve se esconde en las cuevas para proteger la llama de su cola. A veces no consigue controlar la intensidad de su fuego y se le suele escapar algún que otro fogonazo que suele asustarle.

-Que mono… a ver bulbasaur-murmuró Hoja sacando la suya.

-Bulbasaur, el pokémon semilla; está más activo cuando el sol luce con más intensidad, por las mañanas bebe las gotas de rocío.

Al igual que el resto de sus compañeros estuvieron hablando un rato, comparando sus pokémon, probando todas las funciones analíticas de sus pokédex y haciendo planes para el viaje. En cuanto todos tuvieron a su primer pokémon el profesor también salió a la calle, para solventar dudas en el caso de que alguien tuviera alguna. Azul les miraba desde hacía un buen rato, con gesto bastante plano, como si estuviera pensando en algo muy lejos de allí; fue entonces cuando reaccionó y se acercó a Rojo con porte seguro y retador.

-Eh, Rojo, probemos a nuestros pokémon ¡te desafío!

Y sin muchos más miramientos sacó a su primer pokémon, squirtle; charmander se encaró por su cuenta, sin que su entrenador le alentara a hacerlo. En cuanto los demás vieron el inminente combate, se apartaron para dejarles espacio, formando un corro a su alrededor.

-¿Ya está otra vez? Oh, éste chico…-murmuró Oak al ver el panorama.

-¡Adelante, refugio!-ordenó Azul.

-¡Látigo, charmander!

Squirtle se protegió en su concha pero charmander le bajó la defensa con un latigazo de su cola.

-¡Pistola agua!

-¡Esquívalo!

Charmander esquivó por los pelos el peligroso ataque agachándose a tiempo.

-¡Arañazo!

El pokémon fuego se acercó a él rápidamente y le dio de lleno. En el corro los ánimos estaban bastante exaltados, la gran mayoría de las personas animabas a Azul, mientras que otras hacían lo propio en favor de Rojo. Por su parte Hoja no parecía animar a ninguno de los dos, observando calmadamente el combate.

-¡Gruñido!

-¡Tú también!

Los dos pokémon se enfrentaron a base de refunfuños, bajándose la defensa mutuamente.

-¡Pistola agua!

-¡Esquívalo y ascuas!-indicó Rojo.

De nuevo, charmander evadió el ataque con rapidez impulsándose hacia delante y soltó una ristra de fuego que le golpeó, aunque no le hizo gran cosa.

-Oh, por favor… ¡pistola agua!

Esta vez el golpe fue fulminante y charmander lo recibió de lleno, cayendo al suelo muy afectado.

-¡Ja! Ya sabía yo que he elegido bien… Rojo, voy a ser mejor que tú, tenlo presente…

El combate se terminó abruptamente sin ni siquiera darse cuenta, Rojo cogió en brazos a charmander, sin hacerle mucho caso. Por su parte, Azul se despidió sin dirigirse a él.

-Me voy ya, estoy perdiendo el tiempo… hasta la vista, abuelo, adiós.

-Adiós, Azul, ve con cuidado-le despidió el profesor.

La gente comenzó a irse, desperdigándose y disolviendo el corro, pero Rojo se quedó ahí, con charmander en sus brazos y pensando en sus cosas.

-Rojo, ven un momento-le llamó Oak.

El chico se acercó hasta el borde de las escaleras, donde el profesor se encontraba.

-Dígame, profesor.

-Dame a charmander, yo le curaré.

Ambos regresaron al laboratorio, con charmander de vuelta en su poké ball para poder tratarlo; Oak puso la ball en una máquina especial diseñada exclusivamente para tratar y curar a pokémon debilitados y, tras unos rápidos minutos de tratamiento se la devolvió.

-Listo, como nuevo.

-Gracias profesor…

Aun a pesar de todo, Oak pudo ver al chico un tanto alicaído debido a su reciente derrota, por lo que trató de animarle.

-Rojo que hayas perdido ante Azul eso no significa nada, ya sabes cómo es él. Pero he de decirte que he visto a charmander muy decidido y dispuesto a sabiendas que era débil contra squirtle, creo que tienes potencial y deberías aprovecharlo.

Por su parte Rojo meditó un poco esas palabras, agradeciéndoselo poco después.

-Gracias, profesor, ha sido muy amable.

-De nada… y ahora ve, los pokémon te esperan.

Se despidió de él y salió afuera, donde le estaba esperando su amiga. Nada más verle salir, se dirigió a su encuentro.

-¿Qué te he dicho el profesor?

-Nada importante… ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?-inquirió él.

-Pues iré a la siguiente ciudad… tú te enfrentarás a los gimnasios ¿verdad?-comentó ella, casi afirmando.

-Claro, no lo dudes… pienso entrenar lo suficientemente duro como para poder ganar a ese insoportable de Azul-aseguró el chico, muy decidido.

Hoja le miró fijamente por unos momentos, esa mirada de determinación mezclada con coraje le gustaba mucho en él; le hacía ver como un muchacho valiente y decidido que no se achanta por nada y dispuesto a superarse.

-Yo también voy a ciudad Verde… ¿vamos juntos?-sugirió Rojo en ese momento.

-Vale-murmuró ella.

Salieron de pueblo Paleta y se internaron en los extensos prados y campiñas que separaban al pueblo de ciudad Verde; el día estaba completamente despejado, no había ni una sola nube en el cielo, un leve viento proveniente del este agitaba tanto las ramas de los árboles como la hierba alta de las cercanías. Una bandada de pidgeys pasó volando por encima de sus cabezas, en dirección norte.

-Bueno, ya sabes lo que voy a hacer yo, ¿y tú? ¿Piensas también desafiar a los líderes?-preguntó Rojo.

-Pues… si te soy sincera, no sé qué hacer. Siempre había soñado con que este día llegaría y ahora que ya está aquí no tengo ni idea de lo que pienso hacer-se sinceró la chica.

Rojo la observó por un momento, pensando en qué poder decirla para animarla, y tras unos segundos decidió hablar.

-Bueno, no tienes por qué tomar una decisión ahora mismo, piénsalo con calma… además, supongo que habrá otras cosas que hacer aparte de enfrentar a los líderes.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón…-afirmó Hoja mirando al limpio cielo, con gesto pensativo.

Por su parte Rojo también se perdió en sus propios pensamientos; desde que era pequeño siempre había tenido en mente hacer un viaje pokémon, ser entrenador, retar a los líderes de la prefectura e inscribirse en la conferencia para intentar ganarla. Normalmente todo el mundo tiene un buen propósito en mente, aunque la indecisión de Hoja le daba que pensar. Pero entonces en ese momento un aleteo justo delante de ellos le llamó la atención; un grupo de pokémon alados se congregaba alrededor de un maizal, picoteando el suelo y agitando sus alas, esparciendo el grano caído.

-Vaya, mira ¿serán de la misma bandada de antes?-se preguntó Rojo, sacando su pokédex para informarse

-Pidgey, el pokémon pajarito; siempre van en manada, no les gusta mucho luchar y normalmente lanzan un puñado de arena a cualquier peligro para poder escapar.

-Pidgey ¿eh? muy bien ¡adelante, charmander, usa ascuas!-indicó él sacándolo.

Nada más salir de su ball, el pokémon soltó de su boca una ristra de llamas que dieron de lleno en el grupo, pillándolos desprevenidos; algunos huyeron tras el ataque, dispersándose, y otros se quedaron en el sitio, muy magullados.

-¡Ahora!-exclamó el chico lazando una poké ball.

La ball rasgó el aire describiendo una curva hacia el suelo, golpeó a uno de ellos y le cogió; justo después cayó al suelo, dando botes, y tras unos segundos saltó el seguro, asegurando la captura.

-¡Genial, tengo un pidgey!-exclamó Rojo cogiendo la ball.

-Vaya, y de un solo golpe, ha sido una captura exprés-murmuró Hoja, asombrada por lo rápido que había sido.

-Desde luego… he tenido suerte con él, puede que eso signifique algo. Seguro que me ayudará a ganar muchos combates, e incluso puede que alguna medalla. Las posibilidades son infinitas…-pensó Rojo en voz alta.

-Bueno, pero eso no lo sabrás hasta que lo descubras… y en ciudad Verde hay un gimnasio, así que ¿a qué esperas?-le sugirió ella, consultándolo en su mapa.

-En ese caso no perdamos más tiempo… ¡vamos, Hoja, a ver si llegamos antes de comer!-exclamó él, entusiasmado.

De alguna u otra manera, la chica percibió su emoción y acabó contagiándose de ella, yendo tras él y apretando el paso. El día se veía más brillante que nunca, y el viaje no había hecho más que comenzar.

* * *

Vale, y así comienza este primer proyecto el cual escribí hace mucho tiempo atrás; de hecho ya está escrito, aunque no me había decidido a publicarlo hasta ahora, cuando he dado el paso. Lo que vais a ver aquí es una adaptación de la historia de los videojuegos mezclada con detalles varios tanto del manga como del anime, en un primer momento siempre tuve en mente apartarme del hilo argumental del anime, por lo que no veréis nunca a Ash, sino a los personajes originales. Y no sólo eso, sino que he realizado un trabajo meticuloso combinando el mundo Pokémon con el real, ya que siempre he pensado que no hay gran diferencia entre el uno y el otro, considerando sobre todo que todas y cada una de las regiones de los juegos principales están basadas en regiones reales de Japón o fuera de Japón. Como ya he dicho ya está escrito desde hace tiempo, aunque ahora estoy realizando un trabajo de revisión, corrección e inclusión de nuevos detalles, aparte de los ya existentes. Por ello, no tardaré mucho en actualizarlo, ya que es trabajo sobre trabajo, aunque si veis que tardo un poco más de la cuenta es que estoy haciendo más retoques. Y, por supuesto, el resto de generaciones también están escritas, concretamente de la primera a la quinta, aunque con la sexta aún no he empezado por motivos argumentales, principalmente. Y eso es todo, espero que os haya gustado, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

**Primera parada**

Continuaron siguiendo el camino sin apenas parar y a eso de las dos y media llegaron a ciudad Verde, una metrópolis de tamaño medio muy modesta, de edificios de una altura media baja y puntiagudos diseños; se enclavaba en medio de una extensa llanura rodeada de vegetación y salpicada con algún que otro desnivel. Al oeste la rodeaba un angosto paso montañoso que precedía a la ruta que llevaba a la liga Pokémon. Nada más llegar se pasaron por el centro pokémon para descansar de la extensa caminata y Rojo aprovechó para curar a sus pokémon. Como todo centro Pokémon que se preciara, funcionaba como centro de paso y albergue para los entrenadores y hospital de guardia para los pokémon; eran subvencionados por el estado y estaban al cargo de una enfermera jefe que atendía todas las necesidades que se preciaran, junto con el resto del personal como el servicio de habitaciones, cocina y mantenimiento. Aunque esa vez no se molestaron en pedir una habitación, puesto que estaban de paso, optaron por ir al comedor aprovechando que ya era la hora de comer.

En este la comida era servida de forma similar a la de un buffet, por lo que cada uno comía lo que quería, y las repeticiones estaban normalmente a la orden del día. Ambos se sirvieron una generosa cantidad de arroz con curry, rollitos de primavera y sushi para acompañar.

-Antes comentaste que había aquí un gimnasio ¿Sabes dónde está?-preguntó Rojo mientras Hoja ojeaba un panfleto de la ciudad.

-Estoy buscando, dame un momento…

Rojo esperó pacientemente, mientras probaba el sushi untándolo en salsa de soja; finalmente, tras unos breves minutos, Hoja anunció.

-Vale, tengo algo, hay gimnasio pero parece ser que está cerrado…

-¿Qué? Oh, vaya…

-No especifican si está de obras o alguna otra cosa, pero parece ser que el líder no está aquí, lleva cerrado bastante tiempo-especificó ella.

-Ya veo… en ese caso no tiene mucho sentido que nos quedemos hoy aquí ¿dónde hay otro gimnasio?-quiso saber el chico, particularmente animado.

-Espera… ah, aquí, hay otro en ciudad Plateada, al norte del bosque Verde, no tiene pérdida.

-Genial, en ese caso terminemos de comer y pongámonos en marcha.

-Oh, espera un poco, nunca he estado aquí, demos un paseo para conocer la ciudad-sugirió Hoja.

-Bueno, está bien, supongo que un poco de turismo nunca hace daño…

En cuanto terminaron de comer estuvieron paseando por la ciudad, bajando la comida y visitándola; ciudad Verde no era una metrópolis que destacara por nada en concreto, aunque era el hogar de la academia de entrenadores, donde se instruía a futuros entrenadores sobre los conocimientos básicos de entrenamiento. Al sur vieron un pequeño mercado y estuvieron curioseando un poco, a Hoja le hizo especial ilusión mientras que a Rojo apenas le llamó la atención, aunque aprovechó para hacer unas cuantas compras y aprovisionarse para el viaje. Al norte ubicaron el gimnasio pokémon, el cual se encontraba en lo alto de un ligero desnivel en el terreno, pudiendo comprobar por ellos mismos que estaba cerrado; de hecho vieron un cartel pegado en la puerta que indicaba que se encontraba fuera de servicio hasta nuevo aviso.

Pero en el centro encontraron algo que le llamó mucho la atención a Hoja, concretamente un local en el que se entrenaban pokémon para diferentes representaciones, eventos y actuaciones en vivo. El concepto era bastante nuevo y el establecimiento había abierto hace poco, lo que se notaba en la poca afluencia de visitantes. Aun así la chica se quedó bastante intrigada sobre el concepto y se quiso informar aún más, decidiendo quedarse en la ciudad por un tiempo para probar.

-¿Te quedas? ¿Y cómo así?

-Sí, quiero saber más cosas sobre esos eventos, nunca había oído hablar sobre nada parecido, y a mí siempre se me ha dado bien organizarme. Tú te vas ya ¿no?-se cercioró ella.

-Sí, tendré que cruzar todo el bosque Verde y será mejor ponerme ya en marcha… mucha suerte con eso, no me llama la atención, pero espero que se te dé bien.

-Sí ¿Quién sabe? Igual hasta encuentro un propósito para el viaje y todo…

-Eso sería fantástico… te llamaré de vez en cuando.

-Vale, ya te iré contando.

Tras las despedidas Rojo no perdió más tiempo y se puso en camino hacia el bosque Verde; la ruta 2 serpeaba entre arboledas y llanuras que se mezclaban con alguna que otra elevación del terreno y unas vistas campestres bastante agradables a la vista. Desde donde estaba hacia el oeste se podía entrever terrenos más montañosos que se extendían hacia el noroeste, recortando el horizonte, aunque también se podía entrever a pocos metros de donde estaba la entrada al bosque Verde. Según le comentaron era un bosque bastante grande y espeso en el que perderse era relativamente fácil, aunque si no se separaba del camino no tendría muchos problemas. Y eso fue lo que hizo, nada más atravesar sus lindes ubicó un sendero que atravesaba esa parte del bosque y lo siguió sin desviarse.

El interior del bosque era tan espeso como bien le habían comentado, las ramas de los árboles eran frondosas y dejaban pasar la luz del sol en determinados puntos, aunque no siempre. La temperatura bajó unos pocos grados, extendiéndose una agradable sensación de frescor, ideal sobre todo para la proliferación de toda clase de pokémon. De hecho el bosque Verde era conocido por albergar toda clase de pokémon, aunque primaban sobre todo los de tipo bicho, por lo que era el sitio ideal para todo amante de ese tipo pokémon que se preciara. De hecho llegó a encontrarse con algún que otro cazabichos, como normalmente se autodenominaban, y llegó a tener un par de combates con ellos para entrenar un poco.

Sin que se diera cuenta siquiera, la tarde llegó a su fin, comenzando a anochecer; la sensación térmica bajó considerablemente, comenzando a hacer frío, por lo que Rojo decidió buscar algún claro donde poder acampar. Localizó un pequeño lago a pocos metros de allí y decidió asentarse cerca, sin alejarse demasiado del camino. Encendió una hoguera gracias al fuego de charmander y cenó en compañía de sus pokémon, compartiendo con ellos un poco de comida enlatada. Después se tumbó para observar las estrellas, ya que el cielo estaba plagado. Era lo bueno de las zonas forestales, que se podían ver perfectamente las estrellas, incluso distinguió la osa mayor y la vía láctea atravesando toda la bóveda celeste.

-Dicen que las estrellas pueden predecir el futuro si se miran con detenimiento ¿sabes?-comentó Rojo a charmander.

-¿Char?

-Sí, sí, incluso se dice que cada persona tiene su estrella, mi madre me decía siempre que mi estrella es una que está al norte y brilla con intensidad-explicó el chico.

-Char, charmander-exclamó el tipo fuego, levantándose.

-Sí, la tuya debe de estar por ahí… a ver si la vemos…-murmuró el chaval, mirando al cielo.

Fue entonces cuando, a sus espaldas, varios arbustos se agitaron, llamando su atención; Rojo se dio la vuelta y escudriñó en la oscuridad, no veía nada.

-¿Quién está ahí?

La nada le respondió, pero los arbustos volvieron a agitar insistentemente.

-Charmander…

El pokémon respondió a la llamada alumbrando con la punta de su cola las cercanías, no se veía nada ni a nadie; los arbustos no volvieron a agitarse y permanecieron quietos e inmutables.

-Serán imaginaciones mías… vamos a dormir-indicó el chico, envolviéndose en su saco de dormir y con charmander a su lado.

La hoguera ya casi se había apagado. El silencio y el sonido del bosque por la noche le mecieron como una suave melodía y ambos se quedaron dormidos antes de lo esperado.

A la mañana siguiente desayunaron al poco rato de levantarse, recogieron el campamento y continuaron con el viaje. Ese día el bosque se veía más brillante que en otras ocasiones, se encontraron con otros entrenadores que pasaban por allí también de viaje y Rojo combatió contra ellos para entrenar, consiguiendo alzarse victorioso en casi todos ellos. Mientras seguía el camino trazado, otros arbustos cercanos a ellos volvieron a agitarse, igual que la noche anterior. Rojo se puso en alerta rápidamente.

-¿Quién está ahí?

De nuevo se quedó sin respuesta, pero los arbustos volvieron a agitarse, ésta vez con más fuerza que antes.

-¡Ya me he hartado! ¡Charmander, ascuas!

Aprovechando que iba con él, el pokémon de fuego atacó y las ascuas quemaron los arbustos, además de alcanzar a una especie de ratón amarillo que salió disparado exclamando su nombre con tono adolorido.

-¿Y eso?-murmuró Rojo sacando su pokédex, la cual le informó.

-Pikachu, el pokémon ratón eléctrico; este pokémon se pone en alerta sosteniéndose con la cola en alto. A veces, puede ser alcanzado por un rayo en esa pose.

Al pobre le habían alcanzado las ascuas y se había quemado la punta de su cola, corriendo en círculos tratando de aliviar el dolor.

-Así que un tipo eléctrico… ¡charmander, arañazo!-ordenó Rojo.

Aprovechando la confusión, el pokémon fuego se acercó a él y le asestó un duro golpe con un arañazo de sus garras; pero entonces se envolvió en electricidad y se quedó paralizado por unos segundos.

-¿Qué es eso?-soltó Rojo extrañado.

-Electricidad estática, la habilidad de pikachu, paraliza al mínimo contacto-informó la pokédex.

-Vaya… ¡ascuas, charmander!

Fue entonces cuando pikachu decidió contraatacar, cargando energía en sus mofletes y soltándola en un leve impactrueno que consiguió parar las ascuas.

-¡Gruñido!

Charmander se acercó a su oponente rápidamente y consiguió bajar su ataque mediante un suave gruñido; pikachu atacó con otro impactrueno.

-¡Esquívalo!

Charmander lo pudo esquivar haciéndose a un lado a tiempo.

-¡Ascuas!

Ésta vez el ataque dio en el blanco, haciendo dar un traspiés a pikachu, el cual se quedó a tiro.

-¡Ahora charmander, arañazo!

El pokémon tipo fuego se lanzó contra pikachu y le asestó un arañazo en la cara que le hizo caer de espaldas, con gesto cansado.

-¡Ahora!-exclamó Rojo lanzando una ball.

La ball golpeó a pikachu en la frente, rebotó en el aire y cogió al pokémon; tras caer al suelo, estuvo dando varios botes hasta que finalmente saltó el seguro.

-¡Estupendo, tengo un pikachu!-exclamó Rojo cogiendo la ball.

Con la nueva adquisición el equipo continuó el viaje, retando a todos los entrenadores con los que se encontraba; no sabía quién era el primer líder ni en qué tipo era especialista pero tenía que estar preparado para cualquier cosa. Tanto se ensimismó con el entrenamiento que se acabó perdiendo y tuvo que volver sobre sus pasos, por lo que su estancia en el bosque se alargó a dos días más; pero a él le daba igual, con tal de entrenar a tope. Con ahora tres pokémon en su equipo y los ánimos bastante elevados, su viaje no había hecho nada más que empezar, y casi podía ver su primera medalla en la lejanía.

* * *

Bueno, ya sé que este capítulo no es gran cosa y es más de transición, aunque los más avispados se darán cuenta de lo que he hecho ahí con Hoja. Originalmente el capítulo era mucho más corto, tanto en extensión como en detalles, de hecho apenas tenía fondo y el ritmo era tan apresurado que hasta mareaba. Se nota que lo escribí hace cuatro años, por aquel entonces estaba un tanto verde. Pero bueno, ya era hora de que empezara a hacer esta revisión, así que ahora está mejor. Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

**Duro como una roca**

Tras los dos días de deambular por el bosque, por fin encontró la salida y, tras un largo sendero que serpeaba entre angostos pasos rocosos, llegó a ciudad Plateada; era una ciudad eminentemente residencial, enclavada en un ambiente medio montañoso y rodeada por altas elevaciones que la hacían un centro de paso para montañeros y amantes del senderismo. Aprovechó la llegada para visitarla un poco después de asentarse en el centro pokémon.

Aunque fuera una ciudad residencial, ciudad Plateada destacaba por ser un denso núcleo de población en la parte más septentrional de la prefectura, su particular localización la hacía tener una arquitectura típica de montaña, con edificios de hormigón reforzados y algún que otro complejo residencial no muy grande ni alto. Aun y con todo, su encanto montañoso no era lo más predominante, y la ciudad también poseía algunos espacios verdes, jardines públicos y paseos elevados en las partes más norteñas. Aunque no sólo destacaba por eso, y si algo tenía de especial ciudad Plateada era su museo de las ciencias, el cual recibía muchas visitas a lo largo de todo el año, sobre todo de expertos en geología y mineralogía, y las exposiciones de fósiles, rocas poco comunes y otros temas relacionados siempre estaban a la orden del día. Rojo no fue menos y aprovechó para visitarlo él también, la entrada no era muy cara, tan solo unos cincuenta yenes, por lo que aprovechó para verlo todo.

En la planta baja estaban expuestas las joyas más importantes de la colección, algunas piedras raras y, sobre todo, fósiles; vio uno de un aerodactyl y otro de un kabutops. A pikachu le gustó especialmente éste último, el cual iba subido a su hombro observando atentamente lo que le rodeaba. Desde que lo capturó demostró tener un gusto especial por estar fuera de su poké ball, cosa que a Rojo no le importaba para nada, puesto que le hacía compañía.

-Mira, es el fósil de un kabutops… echemos un vistazo-murmuró el chico buscando en su pokédex, donde pudo ver una ilustración del extinto pokémon junto con algunos de sus datos.

-Kabutops, el pokémon marisco; le gusta nadar a su aire. Cuando atrapa a su presa con las garras, le absorbe todos los fluidos.

-Vaya… ¿te imaginas estar en la prehistoria y encontrarte con él?-sugirió Rojo a su pikachu.

-¡Pika!

-¡Si, qué miedo!-exclamó el chico, divertido.

En la planta superior había una exposición especial enfocada en el espacio; tenían expuesta una réplica a escala del primer transbordador espacial Columbia que fue lanzado al espacio en 1981, así como varias muestras de rocas espaciales, entre ellas una en la que varios estudios sostenían que podría ser el primer fragmento de piedra lunar.

Una vez que terminó con la visita al museo siguió viendo la ciudad; no muy lejos del museo, y bajando por varias sinuosas calles con inclinadas pendientes, encontró el gimnasio de la ciudad. No entró en él, aunque cogió un panfleto de un expositor cercano a la puerta y se lo llevó consigo para ojearlo después.

Tras la visita, que le tomó el resto de la mañana, fue al centro pokémon a comer y a descansar un poco; durante el resto de la tarde estuvo entrenando en los jardines en cuanto leyó el panfleto sobre el líder de gimnasio de esa ciudad. Por lo que pudo saber se llamaba Brock, era un experto en pokémon de tipo roca y era conocido por ser un tipo de lo más duro, lo que le valía el apelativo de _el hombre roca_. Por ello decidió entrenar todo lo posible, tratando de dar con una estrategia para vencerle. Con sus pokémon actuales no parecía estar en gran ventaja, por lo que estuvo trabajando en buscar una estrategia que funcionara usando las características de sus pokémon y aprovechando al máximo los ataques que conocían. Se pasó el resto de la tarde entrenando hasta darse por satisfecho, tanto él como sus pokémon acabaron exhaustos, pero supo sin ninguna duda que el esfuerzo merecería la pena. Para compensarles se los llevó a la enfermera jefe para que les sometiera a un tratamiento extensivo para que descansaran mientras que él decidió ir al salón para descansar un rato y distraerse un poco.

Al pasar al lado de una esquina cerca de la entrada con una mesita y un sillón en ella, vio a un hombre sentado en él con gesto preocupado; vestía bastante elegantemente, con un traje de color negro impecable, corbata blanca, unos pulcros zapatos negros y un sombrero negro de ala corta con una raya blanca en él en la base del ala. Aparentaba tener bastante edad, aunque no supo ponerle una exacta, tenía el pelo canoso, un poblado bigote blanco y farfullaba por lo bajo.

-Maldición… otra vez, maldición…

El chico se quedó un tanto extrañado por su repentina jura, y por un momento decidió indagar un poco.

-¿Qué le ocurre, señor?-preguntó Rojo con educación.

-¿Que qué me ocurre? El Team Rocket, eso me ocurre-explicó el hombre enseñando la portada del periódico de ese día.

En ésta se podía leer en primera plana y con letras bien grandes:_ Robo de pokémon en ciudad Celeste, el Team Rocket ha vuelto a actuar_. Rojo se quedó un tanto confuso, por lo que optó por seguir preguntando.

-Me va a perdonar, pero… ¿qué es el Team Rocket?

-¿No conoces al Team Rocket? Es igual, yo te lo digo, se trata de una organización criminal de ladrones y delincuentes que se dedican a robar pokémon para ganar dinero-reveló el hombre.

-¿Eh? Pero eso es terrible…

-Sí, dime algo que no sepa, llevan más de cien robos en toda la prefectura, son muy escurridizos e infames, harían lo que fuera por dinero. Tienen a toda la policía de la prefectura en alerta máxima y no sólo aquí en Japón, sino que se cree que están expandiendo sus negocios a lugares como China o Rusia, la Interpol está que trina y deseosos de echarles el guante, quien les pillara…-musitó el hombre.

A Rojo le pareció denigrante y espantoso que un grupo de personas robaran los pokémon de los demás solo por dinero; era sucio y cruel. Además, un criminal es un criminal, se mirase por donde se mirase.

-Pero bueno, es un asunto que atañe a la policía, y por ahora ciudad Plateada es segura…-murmuró el hombre.

Rojo frunció el ceño ante ese comentario, particularmente extrañado; ¿acaso daba por sentado que se acercarían a la ciudad? La idea no era precisamente alentadora, aunque había algo extraño con ese hombre, o al menos esa era la sensación que le daba. Poseía bastante información para ser un simple ciudadano de a pie, y su aspecto no era el típico que se podía ver todos los días en la gente ordinaria y común.

-Pero si son tan escurridizos como usted dice no será tan fácil dar con ellos…-obvió Rojo.

-Pues sí, exactamente, pero como ya he dicho es asunto de la policía… hay que dejárselo a ellos, no son simples criminales convencionales.

El entrenador quiso indagar un poco más, pero el hombre se retiró al poco rato sin decir nada más y despidiéndose de él secamente, dejándole un poco más descolocado si cabía.

-Que tío más raro…

-Pika pi…-murmuró pikachu subido al hombro de Rojo.

Aunque había entrenado durante toda esa tarde, el chico decidió quedarse al menos un par de días más en la ciudad y entrenar concienzudamente antes de retar al líder. No quería prolongar demasiado su estancia, había otros gimnasios que visitar y más medallas que ganar, pero él quería ir sobre seguro, por lo que el entrenamiento fue la mejor opción.

A la mañana siguiente prosiguió, aunque llegó un punto en el que sus pokémon dijeron basta; por su parte Rojo no tenía intención de forzarlos ni nada por el estilo, por lo que optó por detener el entrenamiento. Por un momento pensó en que podrían estar ya preparados, aunque igualmente prefirió consultarlo con ellos primero.

-¿Qué me decís, chicos? ¿Os veis listos para enfrentar a Brock?

Tanto pikachu como charmander exclamaron sus nombres con alegría y fiereza, aunque pidgey era el que menos entusiasmado se encontraba; aun así Rojo le alentó un poco y sirvió para motivarle, por lo que al final no se lo pensó más y decidió retar el gimnasio esa misma tarde.

Entre medias no entrenó, tan solo estuvo haciendo tiempo en el salón viendo la tele o leyendo un poco la prensa diaria; en cuanto el reloj dio las seis se puso en marcha hacia el gimnasio.

No tardó más de diez minutos en llegar dado que ya sabía dónde estaba; entró en el recibidor y llamó él mismo.

-¿Hola? Soy Rojo de pueblo Paleta y me gustaría tener una batalla de gimnasio.

Nadie contestó a su llamada ni salió a recibirle, por lo que decidió adentrarse un poco en el gimnasio para ver si se encontraba con alguien. Un largo pasillo se extendía un poco más allá pasado el recibidor, lo cruzó a paso ligero, pero en cuanto llegó al otro lado se chocó de bruces con Brock.

-¿Buscas algo?

Supo identificarle puesto que era idéntico al de las fotos en el panfleto; Brock no tendría más de veinte o veintiún años, era bastante joven, tenía el cabello despeinado de color castaño oscuro y su tez era morena. Vestía una camiseta negra, un chaleco sin mangas de colores apagados y unos pantalones de color beige.

-Ah, sí, siento la intrusión, me llamo Rojo, vengo de pueblo Paleta y me gustaría tener una batalla contigo-explicó él.

-Ah, así que eres un aspirante… muy bien, pasa al campo, en un segundo estoy contigo-indicó Brock.

El final del pasillo daba hasta un campo de batalla bastante grande y espacioso, a ambos lados se extendían dos graderíos y la iluminación era bastante potente.

Estuvo esperando un momento, al poco rato vino Brock con un árbitro y el combate comenzó sin más dilación.

-¡Adelante, geodude!

-¡Vamos, pikachu!

Los dos pokémon se enfrentaron con la mirada, esperando a una orden por parte de sus entrenadores.

-¡Geodude, placaje!

-¡Esquívalo!-ordenó Rojo.

De un salto, pikachu pudo esquivar con rapidez el ataque, dando una vistosa voltereta en el aire.

-¡Ahora impactrueno!

Pikachu soltó la energía y la descargó sobre su objetivo, pero no le ocurrió nada.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no ha funcionado?-masculló Rojo extrañado.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Los ataques de tipo eléctrico no valen nada contra los de tipo tierra! ¡Geodude, lanza rocas!-indicó Brock.

-¡Cuidado, pikachu!

El pokémon eléctrico pudo esquivar algunas rocas, pero no todas, llegando a ser rozado por unas cuantas, aunque no supusieron nada serio.

-¡Ataque rápido!

Acto seguido Pikachu se lanzó contra geodude pero tampoco hizo gran cosa el golpe.

-¡Sí! Es lo que tiene el tipo roca, su gran resistencia y defensa…-comentó Brock.

-¡Eso ya lo sabía, y vengo preparado! ¡Pikachu, látigo!-indicó entonces Rojo.

Fue entonces cuando pikachu se movió rápidamente, avasallando al pokémon todo el rato latigando su cola y bajando ampliamente sus defensas; geodude trató de defenderse atacándole de frente con varios placajes, por su parte pikachu trató de esquivar todos los golpes que le venían, aunque le llegaron a alcanzar algunos. Tras una buena tanda de látigos, Rojo retiró a pikachu y lo cambió.

-¡Adelante, pidgey!

-¡Geodude, lanza rocas!-indicó Brock.

-¡Esquívalas!

Con gran rapidez y aprovechando que estaba en el aire, pidgey voló a través de las rocas, evitándolas todas.

-¡Ataque rápido!

Tras eso, pidgey se abalanzó rasgando el aire y golpeó a geodude, el cual encajó el golpe malamente debido a sus bajas defensas.

-¡Desenrollar!

-¡Picotazo!

Pidgey se abalanzó con su pico brillando mientras que geodude tomaba carrerilla para embestir girando sobre sí mismo; ambos pokémon se encontraron y se bloquearon mutuamente.

-¡Continúa!

Como el ataque desenrollar tenía varias fases, a cada cual más fuerte según avanzaba, geodude se lanzó de nuevo, alcanzando ésta vez al pokémon volador y tirándolo al suelo. Geodude cargó de nuevo dispuesto a golpearlo más veces.

-¡Ataque arena!-indicó Rojo.

Reincorporándose enseguida, pidgey rascó el suelo con sus garras y luego agitó sus alas, lanzando arena a su contrincante y cegándolo por momentos.

-¡Ataque rápido!

Justo después pidgey embistió con todas sus fuerzas volando a ras de suelo y geodude se dejó caer, agotado.

-¡Geodude está fuera de combate, el ganador es pidgey!-dictaminó el árbitro.

-¡Regresa geodude!-indicó Brock, devolviéndolo a su poké ball.

Por su parte, Rojo dejó a pidgey en el campo, dispuesto a seguir luchando con él.

-No ha estado nada mal… pero aún no ha acabado ¡adelante, onix!-indicó el líder de gimnasio, lanzando su última ball.

Al punto, una enorme serpiente de roca se alzó ante él, intimidante frente al diminuto pidgey.

-¡Muy bien, ataque arena!-indicó Rojo.

Pidgey realizó el mismo procedimiento para lanzar la arena pero era tan grande que no conseguía atinar del todo bien.

-¡Onix, lanza rocas!

Más rocas rodearon el alargado cuerpo de onix y fueron directas hacia pidgey, el cual no pudo esquivarlas y acabó siendo alcanzado por estas, cayendo al suelo seriamente dañado. Rojo optó por hacer un cambio y le llamó.

-¡Vuelve, pidgey!

En su lugar sacó a charmander, dispuesto a seguir con su estrategia.

-¡Charmander, gruñido!

-¡Onix, chirrido!

El enorme pokémon soltó un inaguantable chirrido que bajó las defensas de charmander e insonorizó por completo su casi inaudible gruñido.

-¡No te pares, ascuas!

Charmander se recuperó enseguida del chirrido y atacó de seguido, consiguiendo dar en el blanco, aunque no le hizo gran cosa.

-¡Lanza rocas!

Otra ristra de rocas se congregó en torno al enorme pokémon y todas cayeron directas hacia charmander; el pequeño pokémon trató de esquivar algunas, consiguiéndolo en parte, pero al final se quedó desprotegido y el resto le alcanzaron, dejándole muy dañado. Una vez más, Rojo prefirió no tentar a la suerte y lo recogió.

-¡Vuelve charmander!

Por un momento se sintió contra las cuerdas, por lo que comenzó a sopesar sus posibilidades. Brock era muy fuerte, y no solo eso, sino que había aprendido su estrategia y se la estaba bloqueando todo el rato; y dudaba que los ataques eléctricos de pikachu pudieran hacer nada, pero era su único pokémon más sano hasta ahora. ¿Qué podría hacer?

-¡Adelante pikachu!

-¡Onix, excavar!-indicó Brock.

La enorme serpiente de roca se ocultó bajo el suelo, ocultándose de la vista. Por su parte pikachu trató de estar atento para ver por donde saldría. Entonces, sin previo aviso, el suelo bajo los pies del ratón eléctrico cedió y onix reapareció, llevándose por delante a pikachu.

-¡Oh, no, pikachu! ¡Agárrate!-indicó Rojo a la desesperada.

Al oír a su entrenador, pikachu se asió a una de las rocas que componía el gran cuerpo de onix y no se soltó en ningún momento, manteniéndose agarrado.

-¡Látigo!

Aprovechó la oportunidad para latigar su cola y así bajar sus defensas.

-¡Záfate de él!-indicó Brock.

El gran pokémon comenzó a agitarse para hacer caer a pikachu, el cual se agarraba como podía.

-¡Aguanta ahí pikachu, sigue con látigo!

Aun a pesar de sus continuos zarandeos, pudo seguir bajándole la defensa poco a poco; aun y con todo, onix seguía tratando de hacer caer al pequeño pokémon.

-¡Súbete a su cabeza!-indicó Rojo.

-¿Qué tramas?-pensó Brock.

Saltando de piedra en piedra, pikachu llegó a su cabeza y se encaramó a su cuerno.

-¡En la cabeza, líbrate de él!-exclamó el líder de gimnasio.

Onix sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente, por un momento el pokémon eléctrico cabeceó, pero pikachu resistía aferrándose al cuerno de su cabeza.

-¡Sigue con látigo!

-¡Ya me he hartado! ¡Onix, excavar!-indicó Brock en un momento dado.

Fue Entonces cuando onix se echó hacia delante y se lanzó de cabeza contra el suelo para comenzar a excavar.

-¡Pikachu, salta!

El pokémon eléctrico se soltó a tiempo y onix no lo pudo arrastrar con él; pero estaba bajo el suelo de nuevo y bajo su merced, por lo que era cuestión de tiempo golpearle de nuevo. Rojo esperó a que el suelo cediera de nuevo y cuando lo hizo, exclamó.

-¡Pikachu, allí!

En cuanto onix resurgió, pikachu se apartó de golpe, e inmediatamente después se volvió a agarrar a él.

-¡Agh! ¡Onix, sacúdete!-exclamó Brock, algo alterado por esa situación.

En plena sacudida, onix agitó su cabeza hacia arriba con tanta fuerza e impulso que pikachu no pudo seguir aferrándose a él y salió despedido hacia arriba, llegando casi a tocar el techo. Por un momento el tiempo pareció detenerse, y en ese breve lapso de tiempo Rojo valoró la situación.

Onix era enorme, y muy fuerte también, antes lo había estado avasallando a látigos para bajarle su gran resistencia, aunque no estaba seguro de si había sido suficiente. No podía saberlo, nada se lo aseguraba. Fue entonces cuando comprendió que sólo tendría una oportunidad. Y decidió aprovechar la actual situación a su favor.

-¡Pikachu, ataque rápido!

-¡Onix, lanza rocas!

El pokémon eléctrico fue el primero en moverse, aprovechando que llegó a alcanzar el techo se impulsó hacia delante apoyándose en él, y acto seguido se lanzó hacia abajo con tanta velocidad que incluso llegó a rasgar el aire. Por su parte, onix reunió un buen montón de rocas y las lanzó hacia arriba. Rojo quiso ordenarle que las esquivara, pero por un momento desechó las palabras; confiaba en pikachu, y estaba más que seguro de que sabría lo que tenía que hacer.

Y sin que su entrenador le dijera nada, el ratón eléctrico esquivó las rocas saltando de una en una, añadiendo un mayor impulso a su ataque a cada momento que las evitaba y apuntando directamente a la cabeza de su rocoso oponente.

Adquirió entonces tal velocidad que ni Brock ni el propio onix tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar. Pikachu palió el resto de metros que le separaba del enorme pokémon y, acto seguido, embistió a onix con todas sus fuerzas en la cabeza.

El impacto fue tan potente que onix cabeceó, dejando escapar un gesto aturdido y trastabillando hacia atrás; por su parte pikachu se impulsó hacia atrás, un tanto alelado debido al golpe, pero igualmente lúcido, llegando a aterrizar sobre sus patas traseras. Onix perdió entonces fuerza y dejó de sostenerse sobre su peso, dejándose caer hacia atrás e impactando con fuerza contra el suelo, haciéndolo temblar y formando una densa nube de humo.

En cuanto este se posó, se pudo ver a un onix completamente KO tendido en el suelo. La cara de Brock se desencajó al verlo, abriendo por primera vez mucho los ojos.

-¡Onix está fuera de combate, el ganador es pikachu! ¡La victoria es para el aspirante Rojo de pueblo Paleta!-dictaminó el árbitro.

-¡Sí, lo conseguimos, genial pikachu, sabía que lo conseguirías, lo sabía!-exclamó Rojo abrazando a su pokémon.

Brock se quedó en el sitio impactado, observando a su pokémon tendido en el suelo. Aun así aceptó su derrota limpiamente, recogió a su onix y luego se ausentó un momento. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, regresó con una bandejita consigo y se acercó a él con paso seguro.

-Rojo, como reconocimiento de tu victoria te hago entrega de la medalla roca-le dijo, otorgándosela.

-¡Genial, nuestra primera medalla!-exclamó el chico, aceptándola de seguido y guardándola en su estuche.

-Rojo, he de decirte que jamás habían derrotado a mi onix de esa forma, nunca antes había visto una técnica tan impecable-murmuró Brock.

-Oh, bueno, lo cierto no estaba muy seguro de si resultaría, la defensa de tu onix era admirable-comentó él, con pikachu en su hombro.

-Ey, no te quites mérito, antes que tu vino un chico con un squirtle y la verdad es que no tuve muchas oportunidades, pero tú has sabido controlar la situación y pensar con la cabeza. Tienes potencial, Rojo-le alabó el líder.

-¿Un chico con un squirtle? ¿Azul ha estado aquí?

-¿Dices Azul? Ahora que lo mencionas creo que sí se llamaba así, me derrotó muy rápidamente-comentó Brock.

Rojo puso mala cara, sin poder evitar sentir cierto resquemor; desde que acabaron peleados Azul siempre le aventajaba en todo, incluso ahora con las medallas.

-Era fuerte, pero tú lo eres en otro sentido, puestos a comparar luchas mejor que él; tú eres más táctico y aprovechas bien los movimientos de tus pokémon, mientras que él se apoyaba más en su fuerza.

-Gracias Brock.

-De nada, yo creo que si te lo propones serás capaz de llegar muy lejos, Rojo. Sigue así.

-Lo haré, gracias Brock.

El líder le acompañó hasta la salida, donde estuvieron hablando un rato más.

-Supongo que seguirás recolectando medallas para inscribirte en el campeonato ¿ya sabes a dónde vas a ir ahora?

-Oh, no realmente, aún no lo he pensado…-murmuró Rojo.

-En ese caso dirígete a ciudad Celeste, está al este partiendo desde aquí, allí encontrarás el siguiente gimnasio.

-Genial, allí me dirigiré entonces.

Tras esa conversación se despidió de él y volvió por donde había venido. El sol ya se estaba poniendo más allá de las montañas, el combate se había alargado más tiempo de lo esperado. Miró su reloj y vio que ya eran las ocho menos cuarto, por lo que optó por pasar esa noche en la ciudad y retomar su viaje mañana por la mañana. Esa noche cenó fuerte en compañía de sus pokémon tras un intenso y reparador tratamiento, como celebración por su reciente victoria.

Esa misma noche apenas aguantó más despierto y se dejó caer en la cama, durmiéndose de seguido. Afuera, la noche se echaba sobre ciudad Plateada.

* * *

Esa noche era especialmente cerrada, la luna era nueva y las débiles estrellas titilaban débilmente en el cielo; no había ningún alma en la calle y el silencio era bastante denso. Unas sombras se desplazaron a través de los callejones más oscuros de la ciudad, aprovechando el oscuro ambiente, hasta llegar al museo de las ciencias, que a esas horas de la noche se encontraba cerrado. Con el más absoluto sigilo subieron al tejado, abrieron un limpio agujero en el cristal de una de las claraboyas y entraron por él. Aprovechando más sombras avanzaron por todo el complejo, evitaron a los guardias poniendo KO a los que más se acercaban a ellos e inutilizaron las cámaras manipulando los cables externos para que no les detectaran; gracias a todas estas maniobras, llegaron a la sala de los fósiles sin ningún tipo de problema.

-Allí está.

-Id a cogerlo, yo os cubro.

Una vitrina de un vidrio bastante grueso salvaguardaba el fósil de kabutops; pero eso no supuso ningún impedimento para esos ladrones. Con maña, y usando un pequeño soplete portátil, consiguieron consiguieron fundir el vidrio y sustrajeron el fósil.

-¡Lo tenemos!

-¡Vámonos!

Las sombras se deslizaron por donde vinieron y desaparecieron tan pronto como aparecieron. El silencio posterior fue más denso y no se oyó nada más.

* * *

Y aquí os presento mi método para narrar batallas. Si hay algo que me gusta del anime, son las batallas, ya que nos muestran situaciones de lo más variadas en cuanto a ataques y forma de moverse de los pokémon se refiere. Siempre narro todas y cada una de las batallas como si estuviera viendo un episodio del anime, por lo que el detalle en ellas es importantísimo, así como la forma en la que los pokémon se mueven todo momento, dándole un estilo más cinematográfico a las batallas, por así decirlo. Además, me gusta mucho narrarlas ya que las posibilidades pueden ser infinitas, y los detalles mismos me ayudan a crear situaciones distintas y, además, hacen que ninguna batalla sea igual.

En otro orden de cosas, en los videojuegos los gimnasios tienen a más entrenadores que retar y, de vez en cuando, puzzles para poder avanzar. En ese sentido encuentro todo eso tremendamente molesto y engorroso para narrar la historia, por lo que opto por el método del anime: batalla directa, y con árbitro incluido, siempre me ha gustado ese detalle.

Y, por supuesto, misterio, misterio para todos, aunque es demasiado obvio, pero bueno.

Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

**Despertando al pasado**

Al día siguiente, Rojo se levantó temprano, desayunó y se puso en marcha hacia la siguiente ciudad; los primeros rayos de sol se echaban sobre la ciudad de montaña, despertando poco a poco a sus habitantes, acompañados de una suave brisa de verano. Rojo se dirigió hacia la salida este, pero en ese momento vio a un par de patrullas de policía corriendo raudas hacia el lado contrario, pasando a su lado como una exhalación con las sirenas puestas y girando a la derecha en el siguiente cruce.

-Vaya, cuanta prisa… ¿qué habrá pasado?-se preguntó el chico, curioso.

El sonido de las sirenas rebotaba por las estrechas y empinadas calles que daban hacia el norte de la ciudad, la curiosidad pudo con él y decidió averiguar rápidamente lo que pasaba antes de irse.

Siguiendo el eco de las sirenas fue guiándose a través de las calles hasta llegar ni más ni menos que al museo, donde varias patrullas más se encontraban allí, acordonando la zona. Un numeroso grupo de curiosos se agolpaban junto a la cinta policial, Rojo se acercó para averiguar un poco lo que había pasado.

Delante de él vio a un hombre vestido de negro que le daba la espalda y se dirigió a él.

-Disculpe ¿Qué ha ocurrido exactamente?

El hombre se dio la vuelta, al mismo tiempo que revelaba con una voz que le resultó familiar.

-Han robado un fósil del museo.

-¡Anda, pero si es usted!-observó Rojo.

El hombre que se encontró el otro día en el centro pokémon le devolvió una escrutadora mirada, con un gesto de preocupación grabado en su rostro.

-¡Hombre, eres el chico del otro día! Pues, como ya te he dicho, han robado en el museo.

-Vaya, qué mala fortuna… ¿quién querría un fósil?-preguntó Rojo.

-Esa es una buena pregunta, normalmente te diría que podría haber sido cualquiera, hay muchos coleccionistas sin escrúpulos por ahí dispuestos a todo por ampliar sus colecciones, aunque se sospecha del enemigo público número uno-explicó el hombre.

-¿El Team Rocket? ¿Pero no se dedicaban a robar sólo pokémon?-comentó él, recordando lo que le explicó el otro día.

-Sí, bueno, esa es su principal línea de actuación, aunque normalmente hacen cualquier cosa por ganar dinero. Hace pocas semanas se hizo público que en el laboratorio de investigación de isla Canela habían descubierto una manera de regenerar a los fósiles a partir del ADN que éstos conservan intacto en su interior-reveló entonces.

-¡Vaya! ¿Es eso posible?-inquirió Rojo asombrado.

-Eso parece, ya que se hacen investigaciones muy serias allí. Hasta ahora no ha habido ninguna incidencia en la isla, y aunque todavía no hay pistas concluyentes no me extrañaría nada que el Team Rocket tratara de apoderarse de un fósil para luego devolverlo a la vida y vender al pokémon regenerado en el mercado negro.

-¡Eso es terrible!-exclamó el entrenador.

-Ciertamente, pero ya te digo que no se sabe con certeza si ha sido el Team Rocket, y tampoco se sabe dónde puede estar ahora-argumentó el hombre.

En momentos como esos, Rojo cuestionaría principalmente a ese hombre, puesto que toda la información que manejaba no parecía ser de simple conocimiento común. Normalmente en las noticias no se revelaba tanta información, y en el caso contrario, no se revelaría así sin más. Estaba claro que ese hombre aparentaba ser alguien más, aunque en ese momento estaba más preocupado por los hechos en sí que por otra cosa. Ese Team Rocket le caía cada vez peor con cada dato que aprendía sobre ellos, y usar de esa forma a los pokémon sólo por dinero le parecía simplemente una aberración.

-Pero bueno, la policía ya está aquí y la investigación ya está en marcha, por lo que será mejor que se lo dejemos a ellos.

El hombre no hizo muchos más comentarios y se fue al poco rato después de una rápida despedida, dejando al chico allí pensando en sus propias cosas.

Como no tenía nada más que hacer allí, Rojo dijo adiós a ciudad Plateada y comenzó su camino hacia ciudad Celeste partiendo hacia la ruta 3 dirección este.

La ruta 3 era un angosto y sinuoso camino de montaña que se extendía a través de escarpados promontorios que se iban agudizando conforme se iba acercando al monte Moon; este monte era la elevación más alta a ese lado de Kanto, con 1828 metros de alto que se alzaban desde la parte más alta de la prefectura, dominándola y ofreciendo unas magníficas vistas desde sus cuotas más altas. La ruta previa era un preludio de lo que le esperaría en el monte, ya que debía de atravesarlo si quería llegar a ciudad Celeste.

Su primera victoria en un gimnasio le había dado ánimos para continuar y hacerse más fuerte; el viaje no había hecho más que comenzar, y ahora estaba un paso más cerca de la Meseta Añil y de la conferencia de ese año. Y no solo eso, sino que se sentía más fuerte que antes. No veía el momento de reencontrarse con Azul y luchar de nuevo contra él para ponerle en su sitio, a ese chaval chulito y prepotente. Aunque Rojo echaba de menos los momentos en los que eran amigos y jugaban juntos. Incluso ahora, después de tantos años, no comprendía su repentino cambio de actitud para con él, y muchas veces se había preguntado qué le hizo cambiar de esa forma. Aun y con todo, él estaba convencido de que esos días jamás regresarían. De todos modos, dudaba en que regresaran y tampoco estaba interesado en que volvieran. Ya no.

Cuando llegó a la entrada al monte Moon era casi la hora de comer pasadas, aunque para su suerte vio un centro pokémon de paso y decidió descansar antes de adentrarse en él. Lo primero y más inmediato que hizo fue poner en tratamiento a sus pokémon, ya que por el camino había llegado a encontrarse con algunos entrenadores contra los que luchó para ir entrenando para el siguiente gimnasio; mientras esperaba, aprovechó para ir a comer y descansar un poco antes de proseguir con el viaje. Atravesar el monte le llevaría tiempo, y no tenía intención de quedarse dentro a pasar la noche, por lo que el descanso sería breve.

Estando en el salón leyendo un periódico, en el cual se anunciaba en portada el reciente robo en el museo de ciudad Plateada, vio a una chica que le llamó la atención. A simple vista se veía más mayor que él, aunque no la echó mucho más de veintidós o veintitrés años; tenía el pelo tintado de naranja, era corto y se encontraba recogido en una coletita igual de corta. Vestía con una camiseta de manga corta azul y una minifalda a juego que apenas la hacía ver femenina aun a pesar de todo.

-Ya me he enterado de lo que ha pasado en ciudad Plateada, mucha gente cree que ha sido obra del Team Rocket. Pareces interesado en el asunto-comentó entonces en cuanto vio la portada del periódico.

-Ah, sí bueno, aunque no se sabe con certeza si han sido ellos, han robado un fósil de kabutops-murmuró Rojo.

-Eso es porque no habían ido más allá hasta ahora, pero sé reconocer cuándo están ellos de por medio. Ya han robado más veces en mi ciudad, ciudad Celeste, y estoy harta de que seamos el blanco de esos ladrones-explicó ella.

-Lo dices como si supieras dónde pueden estar ahora mismo-comentó Rojo, algo extrañado.

-Nunca digo nada sin conocimiento de causa, eso desde luego. Pero no me he presentado, soy Misty.

-Yo soy Rojo, encantado.

Algo que le llamó mucho la atención de Misty era su forma de hablar, un tanto arrogante y echada para adelante, con manerismos mucho más propios de un chico que de una chica.

-Como ya he dicho, yo no soy de esas chicas que se queden sentadas sin hacer nada. Hasta ahora les he estado siguiendo la pista desde sus últimos movimientos en mi ciudad, y me han llevado hasta aquí. Y precisamente me ha parecido ver algo en el monte Moon viniendo para acá ¿quieres que echemos un vistazo?-propuso ella.

-De acuerdo, aunque te voy a pedir unos minutos, mis pokémon aún no han terminado con el tratamiento.

En cuanto éste finalizó avisaron a Rojo por megafonía y fueron a recogerlos. Una vez con ellos los dos salieron del centro pokémon y se adentraron en el monte a través de un acceso cavado en la ladera oeste del mismo.

El interior del monte Moon era angosto y sinuoso, compuesto por una serie de cavernas naturales que habían sido adaptadas por la mano del hombre, proveyendo a su interior de luz artificial y varios accesos al exterior a modo de salidas de emergencia. Aun y con todo, muchos pokémon vivían en su interior y pudieron ver a muchos zubats revoloteando entre las sombras de los túneles, y algún que otro pokémon de tipo roca también.

-Me llama la atención que una chica como tú tome la iniciativa en este tipo de cosas…-comentó Rojo en un momento dado.

-Pero eso es porque en este tipo de asuntos los tíos soléis ser siempre lo que os lucís. Siempre he pensado que una chica también puede hacer cosas como lo haría un chico, y no sólo comportarse como normalmente lo haría una chica. Estamos demasiado encasilladas.

-Sí, bueno, aunque yo siempre he pensado que vosotras también podéis hacer lo mismo que cualquier otro chico…

-¿Eso lo dices porque te conviene decirlo o por otra cosa?-inquirió en ese momento Misty, mirándole de refilón.

-¿Eh? No, claro que no…

-Bueno, acabo de conocerte, por lo que te daré el beneficio de la duda… aun así que sepas que me las gasto duramente, y no lo digo sólo por decir-avisó ella, con tonito mordaz.

-Eh… vale, me lo anoto…-murmuró Rojo, un tanto amilanado.

Estaba más que claro que Misty tenía una personalidad de lo más explosiva, por lo que procuró no hablar demasiado. Hubo un momento de silencio en el cual ninguno dijo nada, aunque Rojo retomó el tema sobre el Team Rocket.

-Eh, bueno, y sobre lo del Team Rocket ¿dónde les viste exactamente?

-En la explanada del claro, cerca de la salida este-explicó ella.

-¿Explanada del claro?-repitió él, confuso.

-Sí, es una explanada situada en el centro del monte donde se dice que, en las noches de luna llena, los clefairy acuden y bailan ante la luz de ésta.

-Vaya, debe de ser un espectáculo digno de verse…

-Lo es, pero pocos lo han visto.

Tras un largo paseo por los interminables recovecos del monte, llegaron a una sala donde había escaleras de subida.

-Es por aquí-indicó Misty.

Tras un ascenso corto y rápido llegaron a la explanada; el sitio era como un gran hueco en la roca localizado en las cuotas medias del monte, se podía ver el cielo a través de un cráter por el cual parecía haber caído un meteorito hacía mucho tiempo, y el suelo estaba parcialmente recubierto por musgo y un poco de vegetación. En el centro de la explanada había un pequeño cuerpo de agua, justo al lado estaban varias personas vestidas de negro y con una erre roja en el pecho. Un par de ellas estaban guardando una especie de dispositivo de tamaño medio, mientras que otra sostenía en sus manos el fósil que llegó a ver varios días atrás.

-¡El Team Rocket!-masculló Rojo por lo bajo.

-Y mira, ese debe ser el fósil que robaron-observó la chica.

Se acercaron un poco a ellos sin que les vieran, ocultándose tras unas rocas, y escuchando atentamente lo que hablaban entre ellos.

-Conseguir el fósil ha sido mucho más fácil de lo que pensamos-decía uno de ellos.

-Sí, y no solo eso, nuestro contacto en isla Canela nos mandó el otro día la máquina que permite revivirlos, así que manos a la obra-apremiaba otro de ellos.

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada más, Misty decidió por sí misma actuar, saliendo de su escondite y sorprendiéndolos de seguido.

-¡No os lo permitiré!

-¡Misty, espera!-llamó Rojo, pero ella no le hizo ni caso.

-¿Quién es esa tía?-murmuró un rocket.

-Nos ha visto… ¡quitémosla del medio!-indicó otro sacando a un zubat, mientras que otro sacaba a un raticate.

Rojo decidió salir él también, ya que el sigilo había pasado a la historia, poniéndose al lado de Misty y dispuesto a ayudarla.

-¡Adelante pidgey!

-¡Vamos staryu!-indicó ella, sacando a uno.

Justo después se desencadenó un combate mientras que el resto de Rockets se encargaban de manipular la máquina junto al fósil.

-¡Zubat, supersónico!

-¡Raticate, mordisco!

-¡Pidgey, tornado!

Gracias al tornado pudo frenar a raticate y librarse de la confusión, pero las ondas supersónicas dieron de lleno a staryu, incapacitándole por completo.

-¡Chupa vidas!

-¡Ataque rápido!

Con gran velocidad, pidgey embistió a zubat varias veces sin darle margen y acabó en el suelo debilitado; en cuanto a staryu se le pasó la confusión, Misty le ordenó.

-¡Staryu, rayo burbuja!

Una rápida ristra de burbujas zumbaron en el aire y dieron de lleno a raticate, dejándole algo alelado debido al golpe

-Dita sea… ¡Híper colmillo!-ordenó el rocket.

Raticate se tiró hacia pidgey con las fauces abiertas, dispuesto a soltarle una furiosa dentellada.

-¡Staryu, protección!

Antes de que la gran rata alcanzara en el aire a pidgey, el pokémon de agua le cubrió del ataque, protegiéndose al mismo tiempo.

-Vaya, gracias… ¡pidgey, picotazo!-indicó Rojo.

En cuanto le tuvo a tiro, el pokémon volador se lanzó hacia él rasgando el aire con su pico brillando y le asestó un fuerte golpe, el cual bastó para ponerle KO.

-¡Maldición!-exclamó el rocket.

-Es igual, el paréntesis ha servido para que esto se terminase de cargar ¡el fósil revive!-anunció otro rocket.

Nada más decirlo, en la parte más alta de la máquina el fósil comenzó a brillar y, tras unos segundos, mostró al pokémon extinto kabutops.

-¡Vaya, ha funcionado!-exclamó Rojo, anonadado.

-Es… increíble-farfulló Misty.

-Je, je… ¡atrapadlo!-ordenó entonces el rocket que manejaba la máquina.

El Team Rocket se movió rápido y un grupo de tres hombres trató de capturar al pokémon, mientras que el resto encararon a Rojo y a Misty.

-¡No lo permitiré! ¡Pidgey, coge la ball!-indicó el chico.

Con rapidez, y aprovechando que aún estaba en el aire, el pokémon volador le arrebató la ball al rocket que pretendía capturarlo, remontando el vuelo acto seguido.

-¡Malditos críos! ¡Quitadlos de en medio!

Al punto sacaron más pokémon para atacarlos todos a la vez, pero Rojo y Misty sacaron a todos sus demás pokémon para poder hacerlos frente, combinando ataques entre sí.

-¡Charmander, ascuas! ¡Pikachu, impactrueno! ¡Pidgey, picotazo!

-¡Staryu, rayo burbuja! ¡Starmie, hidropulso!

Esa gran mezcla de ataques resultó en un potente ataque combinado que puso en jaque rápidamente a la gran mayoría de los pokémon que les amenazaban; hubo un par de zubats que consiguieron salir mejor parados, tratando de atacarlos, pero pikachu les detuvo en seco con una rápida descarga bien dirigida. Rojo aprovechó ese momento para alertar él mismo a kabutops.

-¡Kabutops, huye, te quieren atrapar!

-¡Pika pi, pikachu!-exclamó el pikachu de Rojo, avisándole también del peligro.

Kabutops debió de entenderlo puesto que puso pies en polvorosa y despareció monte arriba.

-¡Maldita sea, el jefe se va poner que trina!-exclamaron los rocket.

-¡No podemos hacer nada, retirada, rápido!

Tras esa orden, los soldados que más cerca estaban de Rojo y Misty hicieron estallar varias bombas de humo, cubriendo toda la explanada de un denso humo blanco que apenas dejaba ver nada.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Pidgey, rápido, disípalo con tornado!-indicó Rojo.

El pokémon volador agitó sus alas con fuerza, creando una fuerte corriente de aire que despejó el humo rápidamente; sin embargo, los rocket ya se habían retirado, dejándose la máquina olvidada junto a la charca.

-Mierda, han huido…-masculló Misty, algo rabiosa.

-Sí, bueno, al menos no han conseguido lo que querían-añadió Rojo.

Pidgey se posó en el suelo e, inmediatamente después, un intenso brillo azulado comenzó a rodearlo.

-¡Pidgey! ¿Qué te pasa?-inquirió Rojo extrañado.

-¡Está evolucionando!-exclamó Misty al verlo.

El brillo a su alrededor se acentuó cada vez más, al tiempo que su forma comenzó a cambiar; tanto sus alas como su cuerpo aumentaron en tamaño, su cresta creció y las plumas de su cola se hicieron más grandes y largas. En cuanto el brillo pasó, pidgey se mostró con una forma muy distinta. Rojo sacó su pokédex para informarse.

-Pidgeotto, el pokémon pájaro; lidera manadas de pidgey para protegerlos durante las migraciones. Si se encuentra con un fearow peleará contra él para medir fuerzas-explicó ésta.

-Vaya, así que pidgeotto…-murmuró Rojo contento.

-Menuda suerte… es normal que un pokémon evolucione tras estar expuesto a una intensa batalla-comentó Misty.

El enfrentamiento contra el Team Rocket les había tomado mucho más tiempo de lo esperado, y la luz del sol comenzaba a apagarse en lo alto del cielo, por lo que decidieron irse ya de allí para terminar de atravesar el monte. Ya darían parte a la policía en cuanto llegaran a la ciudad.

* * *

En cuanto Rojo y Misty se fueron, la explanada se quedó silenciosa y vacía, a excepción de la máquina de resurrección de fósiles, que se había quedado allí. Pocos minutos después, apareció en el lugar una figura que apenas se hizo notar; miró a su alrededor un momento, viendo la máquina, y comentó por un walkie-talkie.

-Han estado aquí, se han dejado la máquina que robaron en isla Canela, del fósil ni rastro, puede que lo hayan revivido.

Acto seguido echó un vistazo por la ladera del monte y pudo divisar una silueta no humana corriendo por ella hasta desaparecer al otro lado de la misma.

-Corrijo, lo han revivido.

El hombre estuvo observando el lugar durante unos minutos más, pudiendo percibir un montón de huellas, además de varios signos que evidenciaban una pelea reciente. Varias huellas salían de detrás de unas rocas y luego se amontaban un poco más adelante, pero no se entremezclaban con el resto que estaban unos cuantos metros más adelante. También llegó a distinguir huellas pertenecientes a varios pokémon, todas ellas apelotonadas, haciéndolas difíciles de leer y rastrear. El ceño del hombre se arrugó, pensando en posibilidades.

-Me vuelvo para allá, le dejaré el resto a la policía-comentó una vez más por el walkie, antes de abandonar el lugar y dejándolo tan vacío y silencioso como antes estaba.

* * *

Misty y Rojo terminaron de atravesar el monte Moon, llevándoles menos tiempo del previsto, y nada más salir se encontraron en un extenso prado con amplias colinas; ya era de noche, una luna casi llena alumbraba con fuerza un cielo estrellado y, al fondo, a unos cuantos kilómetros de lejanía, se podía ver el brillo una ciudad.

-Esa ciudad del fondo es ciudad Celeste-anunció la chica.

-Genial, ya puedo ver el momento de ganar mi segunda medalla-murmuró el chico entusiasmado.

Como solo eran casi las nueve de la noche, Rojo echó a correr para llegar lo antes posible a la ciudad, siendo seguida de cerca por Misty, la cual no tenía tanta prisa como él. A sus espaldas, la alta figura del monte Moon se recortaba en la noche, así como una oscura silueta que corrió por la ladera más alta del monte hasta desaparecer de la vista.

* * *

Y aquí está la primera evolución de las cuantas que habrá, aunque no serán muchas, ya veréis por qué. El Team Rocket empieza a actuar, me voy a basar principalmente en los videojuegos, pero también habrá un par de apariciones que estarán basadas en el manga, y en general todas tendrán un toque de anime que seguro notaréis. Ah, y misterio, misterio para todos. Aunque es posible que ya sepáis quien puede ser ese hombre, después de todo no es tan enrevesado como parece. Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

**Ocio y esparcimiento**

Desde que llegó, a Rojo le pareció que Ciudad Celeste tenía un encanto especial. Quizás fuera por su localización, muy cercana a la costa, lo que la hacía una ciudad bastante fresca, incluso en verano. El mar entraba hacia el interior desde el cabo, situado al norte de la ciudad, formando una serie de canales que se mantenían separados del mar mediante esclusas para no ensuciar el agua. La densidad de población no era muy elevada pero estaba bien equilibrada, y era una ciudad muy conocida sobre todo por su carácter romántico, ya que el cabo del norte era conocido por ser el punto de encuentro de parejas y pedidas de mano.

Rojo no tenía intención de alargar mucho su estancia, desde que llegó con Misty de madrugada habían pasado ya dos días, y él había estado entrenando desde entonces, ya que la chica le había comentado cosas sobre el líder de la ciudad, aconsejándole que entrenara duro.

Aunque hasta ahora, y desde que llegó, no había estado en el cabo y le apetecía visitarlo, por lo que decidió pasar un día por allí mientras entrenaba.

Salió un martes por la mañana, recién levantado y desayunado, con la mochila cargada, sus pokémon en sus poké ball y muchas ganas de pasar el día fuera en plan acampada. Fue andando hasta la salida norte de la ciudad, donde la carretera se cortaba y comenzaba un camino de tierra que serpeaba entre verdes campos con vegetación dispersa. Un poco más adelante vio un pequeño puesto informativo en el cual se podía leer información sobre el cabo, además de un mapa de la zona y alguna que otra recomendación para los senderistas y campistas. En el mapa pudo ver un par de puntos de interés marcados, entre ellos una cueva no muy lejos de allí que se encontraba pasado un ancho estuario, y un puente que llevaba hasta el otro lado del cabo llamado puente Pepita, el cual debía de cruzar si quería llegar hasta allí.

No perdió más tiempo y continuó todo recto hasta divisar el puente en la lejanía, el cual era de madera, pero estaba pintado de dorado, de ahí su nombre. Aunque, al poco de acercarse, vio entonces que una figura que le era familiar y que estaba terminando de cruzar el puente se acercaba hasta donde se encontraba él.

-Espera, esos andares… oh, no es verdad…-masculló Rojo por lo bajo.

Pero, para su eterna mala suerte sí que era verdad; en cuanto le vio, le saludó con su ya conocida chulería.

-Vaya, vaya, mira quien tenemos aquí, pero si es nada más y nada menos que Rojo in person…

-Ah, hola Azul…-murmuró el chico sin ganas.

-Me sorprende verte por aquí y que hayas llegado tan lejos… yo ya tengo dos medallas ¿y tú?-preguntó con sorna.

Rojo se lo pensó bien antes de hablar, no tenía intención de seguirle el juego, pero al final le contestó.

-Una.

-¡Ja! A estas alturas ya habría ganado la liga pokémon, no me sorprende en absoluto, viniendo de ti…

Rojo prefirió quedarse callado, pero no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gesto cansado y lleno de desdén.

-Ah, vamos, no te lo tomes tan a pecho… venga, para que no te me enfades vamos a ver cuánto has mejorado-sugirió entonces, lanzando una ball al aire inmediatamente después y saliendo de ella un pidgeotto como el suyo.

Rojo en cambio no se movió. No tenía intención de luchar contra él, al menos no ahora, aunque por otro lado sabía que el combate le podría venir para entrenar. Aun así no dejaba de ser Azul, y él sabía que lo único que quería era provocarlo.

-Vamos Rojo, ¿se te ha comido la lengua el gato? ¿O temes volver a perder?

Fue entonces cuando Rojo se decidió de golpe y respondió lanzando otra ball, saliendo pikachu de ella y aceptando así el combate.

-¡Pidgeotto, tornado!-ordenó Azul.

-¡Ataque rápido!

Pikachu fue el primero en moverse y consiguió golpear a pidgeotto, el cual ni siquiera alzó el vuelo.

-¡Picotazo!

Aprovechando la poca distancia que había entre los dos, pidgeotto arqueó el lomo y golpeó con fuerza a pikachu con su pico brillando.

-¡Pikachu, impactrueno!-ordenó Rojo.

Inmediatamente después, el ratón eléctrico cargó energía y la soltó, alcanzando a pidgeotto y dañándole de seguido.

-¡Pidgeotto, ataque arena!-indicó Azul.

El tipo volador se reincorporó tras la sacudida y agito sus alas, lanzando un puñado de arena que cegó momentáneamente a pikachu.

-¡Ataque ala!

Aprovechando ese inciso, pidgeotto tomó impulso volando a ras de suelo golpeó con las alas al ratón eléctrico, embistiéndole y haciéndolo caer al suelo. Justo después remontó el vuelo para alejarse de él, pero entonces el pokémon volador se vio envuelto en un campo de chispas que le hizo cabecear y dar un bandazo hacia abajo.

-¡Pikachu, impactrueno!-aprovechó Rojo.

En cuanto el ratón eléctrico se enderezó, atacó con fuerza aprovechando su súbita parálisis y pudo derribar a pidgeotto, el cual aterrizó forzosamente al lado de Azul, sin volverse a levantar.

-Vaya, eso no ha estado nada mal…-comentó Azul, recogiéndole.

Rojo no hizo ningún comentario, aunque esa victoria sobre su pidgeotto le alentó mucho.

-¡Adelante, abra!-exclamó el chico, sacando uno.

-¡Vamos, pidgeotto!-exclamó Rojo.

Ambos pokémon se enfrentaron con la mirada, esperando órdenes por parte de sus entrenadores y preparándose.

-¡Pidgeotto, ataque rápido!

-¡Abra, teletransporte!

Pidgeotto fue el primer en atacar, lanzándose directamente hacia abra; pero en cuanto estuvo a punto de embestirle, abra desapareció de la vista. Esto dejó del todo confundido a pidgeotto, el cual paró de golpe, mirando a su alrededor en busca de su oponente. En el momento menos pensado, abra reapareció justo delante de él.

-¡Confusión!-ordenó Azul.

Los ojos de abra brillaron en un aura azulada intensa, al mismo tiempo que pidgeotto se veía envuelto en una muy similar, dañándole paulatinamente.

-¡Tornado!

Luchando contra el efecto de confusión, pidgeotto batió con gran fuerza sus alas y un fuerte tornado arrastró a abra hacia atrás, obligándole a dejar de atacar.

-¡Abra, confusión!

-¡Ataque rápido!

Antes de que abra le volviera a atrapar en su aura psíquica, pidgeotto se lanzó todo lo rápido que pudo y golpeó primero, llevándoselo por delante; pero entonces Azul ordenó.

-¡Abra, salta!

Aprovechando que su rival lo estaba arrastrando, abra dio un lustroso salto apoyándose en él y aterrizó en el lomo del ave.

-¡Confusión!

Esta vez el alcance fue mayor y pidgeotto cabeceó; en un intento por zafarse de él, llegó a golpearle con las alas rígidas.

-¡Eh, ataque ala! ¡Muy bien, pidgeotto, otra vez, ataque ala!-indicó Rojo.

Pidgeotto describió ésta vez un tonel volado para librarse de abra e, inmediatamente después, se dio la vuelta y le golpeó duramente con las alas, haciéndole caer al suelo desde una considerable altura.

-¡Teletransporte!-indicó Azul.

Abra salvó la caída gracias al movimiento, reapareciendo en el suelo y a salvo, sin quitar el ojo de encima a pidgeotto, el cual volaba en círculos a su alrededor.

-¡Confusión!

-¡Ataque rápido!

Entonces el ave se lanzó hacia abra, al tiempo que éste comenzaba a atacar con su confusión; el aura brillante rodeó a pidgeotto, infringiéndole daño, pero este lo aguantó con entereza y continuó atacando hasta llegar a golpear con fuerza a abra, levantando una humareda de polvo en cuanto lo alcanzó. En cuanto el polvo se disipó, los dos pokémon se encontraban tirados en el suelo, sin moverse.

-Vaya, Rojo, no me esperaba llegar a empatar contigo-comentó Azul, recogiendo a abra.

-Muy bien pidgeotto-le felicitó Rojo al tiempo que lo devolvía su ball.

Azul sacó a su último pokémon, squirtle, y Rojo a charmander. Por un momento Rojo recordó aquella estrepitosa y rápida derrota hace ya tiempo, en pueblo Paleta. Se prometió a sí mismo que Azul no le volvería a ganar, no de esa forma. Por lo que decidió ir con todo, sin importar qué.

-¡Squirtle, rayo burbuja!-ordenó Azul.

-¡Esquívalo!

Una rápida ristra de burbujas salió disparada hacia charmander, el cual pudo esquivar por los pelos el ataque echándose hacia un lado.

-¡Ja! ¡Eres patético, sacas al que peor lleva el agua! ¡Otra vez!

Charmander se movió todo lo rápido que pudo, esquivando el ataque por segunda vez, pero hasta él sabía que no podían estar esquivando eternamente.

-¡Charmander, látigo!-indicó Rojo.

El tipo fuego latigó su cola, bajando la defensa al de tipo agua, pero Azul indicó.

-¡Refugio!

Al punto squirtle se refugió en su concha, quedándose resguardado en ella.

-¡Ascuas!

El golpe fue directo, pero las ascuas rebotaron en su dura concha, quedándose en nada.

-¡No tienes nada que hacer! ¡Rayo burbuja!-exclamó Azul.

Squirtle salió de su concha de golpe y porrazo y ésta vez el ataque dio en el blanco, arrastrando a charmander hasta sus pies y dejándolo KO.

-¡No, charmander!-exclamó Rojo cogiéndole en brazos.

Azul recogió a su pokémon, al tiempo que le habló mientras se acercaba a él.

-Desde luego, Rojo… sabías que era débil frente a squirtle ¿y aun así lo sacas? Qué imprudente eres… o solo un insensato.

Rojo no le dijo nada, no tenía demasiadas ganas de hablar con él, aun a pesar de que no había perdido técnicamente, aunque tampoco había ganado. De hecho, no había ganado ninguno de los dos.

-Aunque me sorprende el resultado, eso sí, un empate, has tenido suerte. La próxima vez no será tan fácil, eso desde luego. Me piro, vampiro.

Por su parte no se molestó en despedirse. Una vez que estuvo solo, Rojo habló a su pokémon.

-Lo siento, charmander, pensé que igual podrías con él, te vi tan decidido la última vez… y aun así te forcé a luchar contra él. Lo siento, de verdad.

-Charmander, char…-murmuró el pokémon quitándole importancia.

-Gracias amigo-agradeció Rojo, abrazándolo.

Ese combate no le había quitado mucho tiempo, y aún era de mañana, por lo que continuó el viaje hacia el cabo mientras dejaba descansar a sus pokémon en sus poké ball. Cruzó el puente pepita, el cual regalaba unas muy buenas vistas del cabo desde donde estaba y esa parte del océano pacífico, y siguió todo recto hacia la ruta 25, que llevaba directamente hacia el cabo.

El relieve en esa zona comenzó a cambiar conforme se acercaba al cabo, habiendo cada vez más elevaciones, promontorios y algún que otro desnivel, aunque no eran muy pronunciados. El resto de la mañana pasó enseguida y Rojo decidió acampar para comer y tratar a sus pokémon; aún quedaba un poco para llegar a la punta del cabo, por lo que esa misma tarde llegaría a menos tardar.

Tras ese breve descanso recogió sus cosas y continuó subiendo por una empinada elevación en dirección hacia la punta más alta del cabo; desde donde estaba consiguió distinguir la parte más alta de un faro, aunque se encontraba situado en la otra cara del cabo y era aparentemente inaccesible, al menos por donde él estaba yendo. Cerca de las seis y media alcanzó una de las zonas más elevadas del mismo, aunque para la punta aún quedaban unos cuantos metros más de altura.

-Bof, estoy molido…

Pensó en parar a descansar por unos pocos minutos, aunque fue entonces cuando pudo ver que allí cerca había una pequeña casita al lado de una charca de agua. No parecía una casa particular, tenía más pinta de un albergue o de una casa de paso.

-Anda, mira qué suerte, a ver si allí me dejan descansar aunque solo sea por un rato…

El chico se acercó a la puerta y fue a llamar al timbre, pero en cuanto la tuvo delante pudo ver que se encontraba entreabierta; algo extrañado por encontrarse en una situación tan inusual, la abrió un poco más al tiempo que la tocaba con los nudillos.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?

Esperó una respuesta, pero la nada le contestó en su lugar. Aún más extrañado, terminó de abrir del todo la puerta y echó un rápido vistazo al interior. Era un espacio abierto, como el típico de una casa de campo, sin paredes ni tabiques que separaran las habitaciones; aun a pesar de que por fuera parecía pequeña, el espacio dentro era mucho más grande, aunque lo hubiera sido aún más si no fuera porque la casa se encontraba llena de cajas de embalaje, algunas abiertas y otras cerradas, con libros esparcidos por toda la estancia, pantallas de ordenadores, ordenadores, carpetas llenas de papeles y otras muchas cosas más sin ordenar. Al fondo había un ordenador encendido al lado de la cocina, junto con dos extrañas cápsulas de metal.

-Vale, definitivamente esto no es un albergue… será mejor que me vaya ya-pensó Rojo, algo nervioso.

Se dio la vuelta para irse por donde había venido, pero en ese momento sonó una vocecilla que le llamó sorpresivamente.

-¡Eh, psst, espera chaval!

Rojo se detuvo de golpe y se dio la vuelta, pero no había nadie en la casa.

-¡Aquí abajo!-indicó entonces la voz.

El chico miró hacia abajo y entonces le pareció ver un rattata, el pokémon rata; pero es que no parecía un rattata común, y menos le pareció cuándo éste dijo.

-Menos mal que has venido.

Rojo se quedó de piedra, tratando de procesar lo que acababa de oír, aunque le estaba costando horrores. En cuanto pudo reaccionar, gritó como un poseso.

-¡Un pokémon que habla!

-¡Yo no soy un pokémon, soy un humano!-exclamó el pokémon.

-¿¡Qué?!-musitó Rojo, patidifuso.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Estaba revisando esas cápsulas de transporte cuando de repente se cerró la que yo estaba mirando, algo falló y me cruzó con un rattata que a saber de dónde salió!-explicó el pokémon/humano ante un Rojo que no salía de su asombro.

-¿En plan _La Mosca_?-inquirió el chico, recordando la película.

-Sí, algo así, aunque menos asqueroso. De cualquier manera, es una suerte que estés aquí, méteme en la cápsula B y luego pulsa enter en mi ordenador-indicó.

Aún alucinado, y sin comprender nada de lo que ocurría, hizo lo que le pidió, introduciéndole en dicha cápsula y dándole al enter justo después; tras unos segundos en los que las cápsulas echaron humo, de la cápsula B salió un hombre veinteañero.

-¡Buf, por fin, vaya viaje!-exclamó, tomando aire.

Tenía el pelo de color marrón cobre, sus ojos eran del mismo color, vestía con una camisa azul y un pantalón beige, además de calzar unos zapatos negros.

-Qué suerte que hayas venido, chico… me llamo Bill, soy un técnico informático y coleccionista pokémon-se presentó.

-Ah, hola, soy Rojo, un entrenador-hizo lo propio él.

-Bueno, al menos puedo probar ahora que la tecnología de la transferencia funciona, va a ser un éxito-comentó Bill.

-¿Y qué es eso de la tecnología de la transferencia?-preguntó Rojo con educación.

-Ah, sí, verás yo fui el que inventó el transportador pokémon, supongo que lo conocerás, transporta un pokémon, el que sea, desde ciudad Fucsia hasta aquí, por ejemplo.

-Ah, sí, son esas máquinas que hay en todos los centros pokémon ¿no?-se aseguró Rojo.

-Exacto, permiten transportar a los pokémon dentro de sus poké ball usando conexiones inalámbricas de una manera muy parecida a internet, aunque sin cables. Sin embargo el sistema no está del todo terminado y le estoy dando unos retoques.

-Ya veo, por eso aún no estaban disponibles… ¿y qué es eso de un coleccionista pokémon?-inquirió Rojo.

-¡Una de mis mayores pasiones, a parte de la informática! ¡Mira, tengo unas fotos de unos pokémon muy raros en mi ordenador!-anunció él yendo hasta el susodicho.

Rojo le siguió, lleno de curiosidad, y Bill se dirigió a una carpeta donde tenía guardas tres imágenes; abrió la primera, apareciendo en pantalla tres pokémon que nunca antes había visto.

-Vaporeon, jolteon y flareon, tres pokémon que evolucionan de uno solo, eevee-explicó Bill.

-¡Vaya! ¿Un solo pokémon evoluciona en esos tres?-inquirió Rojo asombrado.

-Eh… no, no, eevee sólo evoluciona una vez, pero para que evolucione a uno en concreto se necesita una piedra evolutiva de cada tipo, mira.

Esta vez, en pantalla aparecieron los cuatro pokémon situados en un esquema en horizontal; eevee estaba situado a la izquierda, de él salían tres flechas en las cuales, en el centro, estaban puestas las correspondientes piedras evolutivas y su posterior evolución.

-La piedra agua le hace evolucionar a vaporeon, la piedra trueno a jolteon y la piedra fuego a flareon, todo depende de la piedra. Incluso se están dando rumores de que no necesita otras piedras para evolucionar a otras formas, es un pokémon muy raro y complejo, por eso me gusta tanto-explicó Bill con todo detalle.

-Vaya, sin duda eres un coleccionista bizarro-comentó Rojo.

-Puedes jurarlo-afirmó el técnico con una sonrisita.

Bill resultó ser un chico de lo más agradable, aún a pesar de ser todo un cerebrito en cuanto a programación y computación se refería, y no sólo eso, sino que tampoco tenía pinta de ser un fanático de los ordenadores. A Rojo le llamaba la atención la teoría de la tecnología de la transferencia y se lo comentó a Bill mientras tomaban un té, el cual le explicó encantado de donde venía la idea.

-Verás, desde que era joven siempre me había fascinado la informática, casi tanto como los pokémon raros, por lo que me propuse estudiar a fondo para convertirme en un gran programador y, a la vez, un estudioso de pokémon raros. Antes, cuando internet era cosa de cuatro modernos y ARPA todavía ni existía, yo me encontraba ciertamente interesado en cómo funcionaban las poké ball, ya que también poseen circuitos electromagnéticos muy parecidos a los de un ordenador. Lo malo era que, por aquel entonces, no había otra forma de transportar pokémon de un sitio a otro salvo la de tratarlos como mercancía manufacturera de alta empresa, cosa que no hacia ninguna gracia a asociaciones que defendían a ultranza los derechos de los pokémon, ya que los pokémon no son mercancía. Entonces, con la aparición de internet, tuve una idea y comencé a trabajar en un proyecto temprano de transferencia en el que intenté mandar una poké ball con un pokémon dentro a casa de mis padres usando conexiones de corto alcance.

-¿Funcionó?-inquirió Rojo, interesado.

-Desde luego que funcionó, fue todo un éxito, la poké ball se transfirió convirtiéndose en datos que pudieron ser mandados a través de una pequeña red que yo mismo programé. Aunque fue solo el primer paso, ahora estoy montando una red por todo Kanto para probarlo a una mayor distancia y nivel, aunque está en fase de experimentación.

-Ya veo, por eso están las máquinas en los centros pokémon…

-Sí, espero que dentro de poco pueda hacer una nueva prueba, mientras tanto seguiré trabajando.

Estuvieron hablando un poco más, haciendo la tarde y pasando el tiempo rápidamente; en cuanto dieron las ocho Rojo prefirió marcharse ya para llegar a tiempo a ciudad Celeste antes de que anocheciera, aunque antes de que se fuera, Bill le hizo un regalo.

-Mira, como agradecimiento por haberme ayudado antes, te voy a dar esto-anunció entonces, dándole un tique.

-Es un tique para poder embarcar en el SS Anne, un crucero de lujo que sale dentro de unos días del puerto de Carmín; dan fiestas a bordo, tenía pensado ir pero no creo que pueda, así que para ti.

-¡Guau, gracias Bill! Aunque no hacía falta que te molestaras…-agradeció Rojo.

-Nada hombre, para ti, es lo mejor que puedo darte por haberme ayudado-le quitó importancia Bill.

Finalmente Rojo se despidió de él y volvió a ciudad Celeste justo a tiempo antes de que sol se ocultara bajo el océano. Una vez allí, estuvo pensando sobre el combate de gimnasio mientras cenaba. Aunque había llegado a empatar contra Azul, el combate le había dado algo más de experiencia y creía que ya estaba del todo preparado para enfrentar al líder de gimnasio, del cual no sabía prácticamente nada. De hecho quiso informarse un poco antes cuando llegó, pero no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo, principalmente porque fue Misty quien le estuvo contando cosas acerca de este. Tampoco le comentó gran cosa, ni siquiera el tipo de pokémon en el que estaba especializado, aunque le contó un poco su estrategia, sobre la que había estado entrenando desde entonces. No necesitó pensarlo mucho más, decidiendo enseguida.

-Vale, le retaré mañana, después de todo no quiero quedarme demasiado tiempo aquí…

Aunque antes de irse a la cama, decidió hacer una llamada a Hoja, ya que hacía tiempo que no había vuelto a hablar con ella. No sabía si seguía en ciudad Verde o se había marchado ya de allí, por lo que optó por llamar al centro pokémon de la ciudad en la sala de teléfonos. Enseguida le contestaron desde el otro lado y preguntó por Hoja, confirmándole que aún se alojaba allí y pasándola la llamada. Tras unos breves minutos de espera, oyó la voz de la chica diciendo.

-¿Sí, dígame?

-¡Hola Hoja! ¿Qué tal todo por allí?-inquirió él.

-¡Hombre, Rojo, cuánto tiempo! Pues bien, muy bien ¿y tú que tal?

-También bien, estoy en ciudad Celeste, ya tengo una medalla y mañana voy a enfrentar al líder de aquí.

-Vaya, eso es estupendo, mucha suerte entonces…

-Gracias… y cuéntame ¿Qué tal por allí en ese curso raro que estabas haciendo?

-Ah, pues muy bien, estoy aprendiendo un montón de cosas, el dueño es muy amable y sabe un montón sobre pokémon, pretende crear tendencia y enseña tanto a organizar eventos como a cuidar de los pokémon, combinando ambas cosas. Dice que tengo madera de organizadora.

-Qué bien… aunque me sigue sin quedar claro lo que estás haciendo, la verdad-murmuró Rojo, algo confuso.

-Sí, bueno, es que así en frío puede sonar un tanto extraño, pero ya verás, ya, dentro de poco me va a mandar varios encargos para poner en práctica todo lo que he aprendido-comentó Hoja.

-Oh, genial, me encantaría verlo por mí mismo…

Estuvieron hablando durante un buen rato más, sin tener que preocuparse por el tiempo, puesto que el servicio de teléfonos entraba dentro del servicio del centro pokémon. Volver a hablar con ella fue bastante entretenido, con Hoja siempre tenía conversación, llegando a recordar que había veces que la echaba en falta. Después de varios minutos más de charla casi ininterrumpida, Rojo la empezó a despedir.

-Bueno, pues te voy a ir dejando, que me quiero ir pronto a la cama para lo de mañana…

-Ay, sí… pues lo dicho, mucha suerte para el combate, aunque estoy segura de que lo conseguirás.

-Gracias, Hoja…

-No, gracias a ti por llamarme, me has animado el día.

-Sí, a mí también… espero volver a verte pronto.

-Sí, y yo… adiós, Rojo.

-Adiós, Hoja.

Rojo colgó de seguido, mirando por un momento al auricular y pensando en algo distante; sin darse cuenta siquiera, esbozó una media sonrisa y dejó escapar un lánguido bostezo justo después, recordando que mañana tenía combate de gimnasio. Se fue a la cama, pensando en cómo le iría mañana, y durmiéndose en menos tiempo de lo esperado.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un lugar no identificado, los soldados del Team Rocket se reunían con su jefe, el cual se mantenía oculto y sin apenas dejarse ver entre las sombras de su despacho.

-¿Y bien? ¿Capturasteis a kabutops? Ya tengo un comprador…

-Verá, señor, conseguimos regenerar el fósil, pero…-murmuró uno de los soldados.

El hombre esperaba una respuesta que no parecía llegar, lo que le impacientó aún más. No le hizo falta decir nada, una glacial mirada bastó para que otro de los soldados siguiera hablando, intimidado por la visión.

-Aparecieron unos chavales y echaron a perder todo, kabutops escapó.

El hombre no dijo nada, tan solo se limitó a guardar silencio; aun así, la tensión en el ambiente crecía por momentos, y los soldados comenzaban a inquietarse.

-Un fracaso… vaya… sabéis que no me gustan los fracasos…

-Lo sentimos muchísimo, señor-se apresuraron a decir los soldados.

-Realmente es algo descorazonador. El Team Rocket jamás ha fallado desde sus más de diez años de existencia. Y ahora me venís diciendo que unos adolescentes hormonales os han desbaratado los planes… a unos adultos-masculló el líder, arrastrando las palabras y cargando cada sílaba de gran odio.

Los soldados no dijeron nada por temor a lo que podría pasar, ocultando como podían su miedo.

-Nunca hemos experimentado, lo que se dice, fracasos. Hace unas semanas pudimos capturar a ese legendario pokémon. Y, oh, sí, a parte está la huida de él, aunque no me preocupa en absoluto, eso no lo calificaría de fracaso. Pero esto sí es un fracaso, me decepcionáis muchachos-murmuró con elocuencia.

Un persian se echó sobre sus piernas y el enigmático personaje le acarició con cariño.

-No volverá a pasar, señor-aseguró un soldado, amedrentado.

-Eso espero. Quiero que me hagáis un retrato robot de esos chavales y me los traigáis-ordenó.

Tras esas órdenes se quedó solo en la estancia, pensando en sus propias cosas. Al cabo de unos minutos, le trajeron lo pedido. El hombre miró fijamente el retrato de un chico de unos trece años, de facciones rectas y gesto desafiante; vestía de rojo, con una gorra de color similar.

-Pequeño infeliz… más te vale no meterte donde no te llaman-musitó el hombre antes de arrugar con furia el retrato y tirándolo al suelo.

Justo después, el enigmático hombre se quedó callado, con gesto pensativo y mirada perdida. Sus dedos tamborilearon en unas extrañas y modernas gafas de diseño en las que se podía ver un logotipo consistente en una S estilizada y de color amarillo.

* * *

Vale, y aquí está el siguiente capítulo, uno que particularmente me gusta bastante ya que toco por primera vez un tema que es muy recurrente a lo largo de todas las generaciones en los juegos. El asunto del PC y el sistema de almacenamiento es una idea muy interesante, aunque personalmente prefiero adaptarlo de una manera distinta, por lo que en este caso me baso principalmente en el sistema de transferencia visto en el anime; siempre me pregunté cómo podía funcionar exactamente, por lo que aquí podéis ver mi explicación, junto con algunos detalles realistas, para adecuarlo al contexto que yo mismo construyo. Y, por supuesto, podremos ver cómo se desarrolla y avanza este sistema a lo largo de todas las generaciones, ya que irán apareciendo el resto de personas que ayudan a su funcionamiento. Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6**

**Empapado**

Esa misma mañana Rojo se levantó estornudando sin parar.

-Vaya, espero no haberme resfriado…-murmuró el chico, sorbiéndose.

No le convenía, ya que esa misma mañana iba a retar al líder y necesitaba estar fresco y preparado, sin complicaciones de ningún tipo.

Desayunó con sus pokémon para prepararlos para la batalla y que pudieran rendir al cien por cien; en la televisión del comedor estaban pasando las noticias matutinas, hasta ahora no había nada destacable, pero en ese momento un comentario de la presentadora le llamó la atención.

-En otro orden de asuntos, se ha recuperado una importante máquina perteneciente al laboratorio de investigación de isla Canela que había sido robada hacía cosa de una semana. Las fuentes no indican quien fue el responsable de ese robo, la policía local baraja la posibilidad de que el Team Rocket estuviera detrás de todo este asunto, aunque por el momento no se tienen más datos. La recuperación coincide con el más reciente robo del fósil de kabutops del museo de las ciencias de ciudad Plateada, y no se descarta que haya algún tipo de conexión entre ambos hurtos. Por el momento, las autoridades seguirán investigando para esclarecer los hechos.

A Rojo le llamó la atención la poca atención que le habían dado al hecho en sí, considerando que realmente el Team Rocket estaba detrás de ello. En su momento quiso dar parte a la policía, pero Misty le dijo que no se preocupara, que ya se encargaría ella de hacerlo. Rojo confió en su palabra y le dejó el resto a ella, por lo que asumía que lo hizo en su momento. Aun así le preocupaba que los medios de comunicación no se afanaran por informar más o advertir a la población del peligro que suponían esos rocket.

Aun así prefirió dejar el asunto para otra ocasión, ya que tenía un combate de gimnasio que ganar; recogió a sus pokémon y se encaminó hacia allá, llegando enseguida hasta el edificio, el cual desde fuera tenia pinta de ser lo más parecido a una piscina municipal. Nada más entrar se presentó, como la última vez, pero nadie le oyó o salió a recibirle. Se adentró en el gimnasio y vio que en el campo de batalla contiguo al recibidor no había nadie, el cual seguía un patrón de diseño muy similar al de ciudad Plateada. Siguió explorando el gimnasio hasta llegar a una piscina cubierta, donde vio entonces que había alguien nadando en ella.

Se podía distinguir que se trataba de una mujer, sobre todo por lo rápido que se movía, con unas brazadas fuertes y contundentes, llegando a paliar el resto de metros de la piscina hacia el lado contrario en el que él se encontraba; la piscina era muy similar a la de una olímpica, aunque algo menos ancha, con azulejos blancos y azules en su fondo dibujando varias líneas que servían de guía en las competiciones. En cuanto la nadadora alcanzó el borde al otro lado, se dio la vuelta hacia atrás en el agua usando su cuerpo y luego se impulsó hacia delante apoyándose en la pared, nadando ésta vez hacia su lado.

En cuanto llegó se reincorporó en el agua y pudo ver de quien se trataba.

-¡Misty!-exclamó Rojo, sorprendido por encontrarla allí.

La chica llevaba puesto un bikini de color azul.

-Anda, hola Rojo, ya me preguntaba que cuando te dignarías a aparecer-le saludó ella al verle.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? además ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó el chico, un tanto extrañado.

-Pues nadando un poco ¿es que acaso no se nota?

-Sí, vale, eso ya lo veo, lo que quiero decir es qué haces aquí, en el gimnasio.

Ante eso Misty esbozó una graciosa sonrisita, al tiempo que se dejaba flotar.

-A ver, piensa un poco ¿qué crees que puedo estar haciendo aquí?

A Rojo le pareció una respuesta muy pobre, pero por unos instantes reorganizó sus pensamientos y lo estuvo pensando. Ese era el gimnasio, sin ninguna duda, había visto antes el campo de batalla y el signo de gimnasio afuera era más que evidente. Aunque al principio le chocó ver la piscina allí metida, recordó entonces el aspecto que tenía el gimnasio desde fuera y, por un momento, pensó en una posibilidad.

-¿Has venido a nadar entonces?

-¿A qué te refieres?-inquirió ella, extrañada por el comentario.

-Claro, porque esta es la piscina municipal ¿no?

Por unos breves momentos los dos se quedaron callados, mirándose, hasta que al final Misty respondió ahogando una divertida risita que al final se convirtió en carcajada.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Ay, Rojo, eres de lo que no hay…-comentó ella, saliendo de golpe de la piscina apoyándose en el borde.

-¿A qué viene eso?-quiso saber el chico, aún sin comprender.

-Has venido a por una batalla de gimnasio ¿no?

-Sí, busco al líder ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrarlo?

-Claro, déjame que me seque y me ponga decente y enseguida estoy contigo.

La frasecita de marras dejó un tanto descolocado a Rojo, dándose cuenta enseguida de lo que estaba tratando de decir.

-Misty… ¿tú eres la líder?

-Bueno, por fin, ya pensaba que no te darías cuenta nunca…-murmuró ella, con gesto divertido.

Ante eso Rojo se quedó bastante sorprendido, como si no terminara de computar el dato en sí, cosa que mosqueó a Misty.

-¿Pasa algo, Rojo? ¿Algún inconveniente?

-¿Eh? ¡No, no, ninguno! ¡Vamos, que me da igual! ¡Quiero decir, que no me molesta, es sólo que no me lo esperaba!-exclamó el chico algo cortado.

Rojo se veía tan apurado que su cara era todo un poema, a lo que Misty dejó escapar una seca risita.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?-preguntó él.

-Tu cara, se parece a la de muchos otros chicos cuando les digo que soy la líder de gimnasio. Como ves, Rojo, las chicas podemos ser todo lo que queramos ser, incluyendo líderes de gimnasio.

-Nunca lo puse en duda.

A esa contestación ella tan solo esbozó una rápida sonrisita, contestando de seguido.

-Ve yendo al campo, voy a cambiarme, no tardaré mucho.

Rojo fue al campo, donde la estuvo esperando pacientemente, y tras unos minutos de espera Misty se presentó; se había puesto cómoda y vestía con un top de sport azul de tirantes y unos pantalones de chándal cortos del mismo color. Llevaba puesta al cuello una toalla roja con motivos blancos con forma de poké ball y calzaba unas zapatillas de deporte de igual color. Iba acompañada por una chica árbitro que se colocó en posición nada más llegar.

-¿Preparado, Rojo?-preguntó ella.

-Sí, cuando quieras.

A la señal del árbitro el combate dio comienzo, ella sacó a staryu y él optó por pikachu. Ambos pokémon salieron de sus ball y saltaron al campo de batalla, sin quitarse del ojo de encima y listos para pelear.

-¡Pikachu, impactrueno!

-¡Staryu, giro rápido!

Pikachu fue el primero en moverse, pero staryu se lanzó girando sobre sí mismo inmediatamente después y se convirtió en una mancha de colores difícil de distinguir, haciendo imposible para pikachu apuntar bien. Sin que se diera cuenta incluso, le golpeó con tal rapidez que ni tiempo tuvo para reaccionar o contraatacar, lanzándole hacia atrás.

-¡Ataque rápido!-indicó Rojo esta vez.

Pikachu tomó carrerilla y se lanzó al ataque, alcanzando ésta vez al pokémon de agua.

-¡Staryu, rayo burbuja!

Aprovechando que lo tenía justo delante, lanzó una rápida ristra de burbujas que le dieron de lleno y arrastraron a pikachu.

-¡Impactrueno!

Pikachu se repuso enseguida y lanzó una descarga eléctrica que fue directamente hacia un staryu que apenas se movió.

-¡Protección!

Gracias a la barrera de protección, la descarga rebotó en esta y staryu se libró del peligroso ataque.

-¡Giro rápido!

Una vez más, staryu se lanzó a una velocidad de vértigo, mareando a pikachu e impidiéndole atacar.

-¡Pikachu, esquívalo!-indicó Rojo.

Ante la tesitura de no saber por dónde le venía, y teniendo en cuenta que casi le igualaba en velocidad, el ratón eléctrico pegó un lustroso salto y pudo esquivarlo por los pelos antes de que le llegara a golpear.

-¡Rayo burbuja!-indicó Misty por su parte.

Staryu interrumpió su giro para atacar con igual rapidez; como resultado, otro rayo burbuja impactó sobre el eléctrico, el cual cayó al suelo algo magullado.

Rojo tenía que admitir que sabía cuándo atacar, estaba costando darla, y su ofensiva era más que notable, poniéndole en ligeros aprietos. Por ahora sus estrategias no iban a funcionar, por lo que tenía que optar por improvisar sobre la marcha mientras pensaba en otra cosa con la que poder derrotarla.

-¿Sufres, vida?-inquirió Misty, divertida.

-Sólo un poco… ¡pikachu, impactrueno mientras corres!

Sin dudar en ningún instante, pikachu echó a correr hacia delante mientras descargaba la electricidad; fue entonces cuando, de forma totalmente sorpresiva, el cuerpo de pikachu se vio envuelto en una potente y brillante aura eléctrica, al tiempo que su velocidad se incrementaba notoriamente con cada paso que daba. Rojo no supo identificar el ataque, y la pokédex tampoco, cosa que le dejó bastante intrigado, ya que nunca había visto nada igual. Y teniendo en cuenta la cara que ponía la propia Misty, a ella tampoco le debía de sonar ese ataque.

Aun así decidió aprovechar la oportunidad que se le presentaba a su favor y animó a su pokémon a continuar.

-¡Guau, impresionante, sigue así!

-Increíble…-murmuró la chica, anonadada, pero se repuso enseguida y ordenó.

-¡Staryu, reflejo!

Antes de que llegara hasta él, staryu se escudó tras una barrera transparente, adoptando una posición defensiva.

-¡Embístele!

El pokémon eléctrico se tiró contra él y embistió el reflejo, sin dejar de atacar en ningún momento; en un principio el reflejo le paró, pero la potencia de la corriente que envolvía a pikachu era tan alta que la barrera comenzó a resquebrajarse hasta que finalmente se acabó rompiendo, para la sorpresa tanto de Rojo como de Misty. Pikachu acabó embistiendo a staryu a quemarropa, lanzándolo hacia atrás y chocando contra la pared que había justo detrás de su entrenadora. Su cristal rojo parpadeó débilmente hasta apagarse, cayendo KO. Por su parte, el pokémon eléctrico cabeceó hacia atrás, siendo re golpeado por su propia energía al invertirse durante el golpe.

-¡Staryu no puede continuar, pikachu es el ganador!-anunció el árbitro.

-Genial pikachu, vuelve-indicó Rojo, viendo los extraños efectos secundarios que ese ataque le causaba.

Por su parte, Misty recogió al suyo al tiempo que comentaba.

-Rojo, he de decirte que jamás había visto un ataque como ese.

-Ni yo, mira, tengo que consultarlo con el profesor Oak-respondió él a eso.

Tras ese breve paréntesis, ella sacó a un starmie, la evolución de staryu. Esta vez Rojo optó por algo más a larga distancia.

-¡Adelante, pidgeotto!

El pokémon volador se mantuvo a escasos centímetros del suelo agitando las alas, sin quitar la vista de encima de su oponente, el cual esperaba su oportunidad para atacar.

-¡Giro rápido!

-¡Ataque rápido!

Ambos pokémon se movieron simultáneamente hasta encontrarse justo en el centro del campo, bloqueándose mutuamente y tratando de golpear al otro, pero casi sin llegar a tocarse.

-¡Rayo burbuja!

-¡Esquívalo!

Antes de que starmie pudiera apuntar, pidgeotto se apartó de golpe voló alto, pudiendo esquivar el golpe.

-¡Starmie, hipnosis!-indicó entonces la chica.

-¡Pidgeotto, no lo mires, vuela hacia fuera!-exclamó Rojo.

El pokémon volador siguió las indicaciones y describió una amplia curva hacia fuera del campo, evitando así acabar dormido.

-¡Ataque ala!

Tras esa maniobra aérea, se abalanzó con las alas brillando y le golpeó con ellas.

-¡Hidropulso!-ordenó Misty.

Aprovechando que lo tenía justo enfrente, starmie formó una bola de agua frente a su diamante y se la lanzó a su objetivo, impactando en pidgeotto y atrapándole en su interior. Una vez encerrado en ella, el pokémon volador se vio sometido ante fuertes convulsiones que le hicieron daño hasta que la burbuja estalló, dejando a pidgeotto ligeramente mareado y a tiro.

-¡Rayo burbuja!

-¡Recupérate y vuela en zigzag!

Antes de lo esperado, pidgeotto se sacudió para despejarse y echó a volar en zigzag, pudiendo esquivar el ataque sin mucha dificultad y sin alejarse mucho de él.

-¡Ataque arena!

Acto seguido describió una vuelta completa al raso, reuniendo arena en su ala, y luego lanzándosela a starmie. Gracias a ese ataque pudo cegarlo momentáneamente y Rojo aprovechó la coyuntura para atacar.

-¡Tornado!

Un fuerte ventarrón consiguió arrastrar a starmie, pero Misty indicó.

-¡Fortaleza y rayo hielo!

-¡Oh, no!

Starmie se mantuvo fuerte y posteriormente lanzó un rayo azulado hacia pidgeotto, el cual apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, recibiéndolo de lleno; el pokémon volador cayó al suelo, no se llegó a congelar, pero resultó muy dañado y apenas conseguía sostenerse en pie.

-¡Vuelve, pidgeotto!

Rojo recapituló durante unos segundos; pidgeotto ya no podía luchar, ese rayo hielo le había dejado al borde del abismo. Pikachu se encontraba muy cansado tras ese extraño ataque y no quería forzarle más allá de su capacidad. Starmie, aunque algo más grande, era más veloz que staryu y también más poderoso. Sólo le quedaba charmander.

-¡Adelante, charmander!

-¿Uno de fuego? Creía que eras más precavido, con un ataque te lo tumbo-avisó Misty cortésmente.

-No juzgues a un libro por su portada, creo en charmander y sé que es del todo capaz-indicó él.

-Como quieras… ¡starmie, rayo burbuja!-indicó ella.

-¡Corre!-exclamó entonces Rojo.

Charmander echó a correr, esquivando por los pelos el rayo burbuja.

-Por mucho que corras no escaparás de mi… ¡starmie, hidropulso!

-¡Sigue corriendo!

Charmander obedeció a su entrenador y gracias al carrerón que se estaba pegando consiguió esquivar todos los hidropulsos que se aproximaban a él; pero uno de ellos se desvió y fue a parar a sus pies.

-¡Salta!-indicó Rojo.

Charmander saltó por los pelos e inmediatamente después, el entrenador ordenó.

-¡Látigo!

Se dio la vuelta con rapidez y le bajó la defensa latigando su cola.

-¡Giro rápido!

Starmie giró sobre sí mismo y se lanzó contra él a una velocidad pasmosa.

-¡Páralo!-indicó entonces él.

Charmander se dio la vuelta y cogió a starmie por una de sus puntas, parándolo en seco.

-¡Ascuas, apunta a su cristal rojo!-ordenó entonces el chico.

Charmander atacó de seguido y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, el golpe fue directo y bastante potente, infringiéndole daño.

-¡Ah, de esta no pasa! ¡Starmie, hidropulso!-indicó Misty.

Esta vez starmie apuntó y no falló, envolviendo al pokémon fuego en agua y siendo sacudido por fuertes convulsiones, tirando al suelo a charmander.

-Se acabó-murmuró la líder, con seguridad.

-¡Vamos charmander, no te rindas, arriba, puedes hacerlo!-le animó su entrenador.

-¿Eh?-murmuró la chica.

-¡No dejes que eso te pare, haz un esfuerzo, amigo, creo en ti!-exclamó Rojo.

Entonces, tras esas alentadoras palabras, charmander se puso en pie, dejando perpleja a Misty; pero más fue su perplejidad cuando el pokémon de tipo fuego se lanzó como una bestia parda y, acto seguido, lanzó un rápido chorro de fuego que rodeó a starmie, alzando una pared de llamas que le dejó encerrado.

-¡Sal de ahí, starmie!

-¡Giro fuego! ¡Sí, eso es, ahora acércate y arañazo a su cristal!-exclamó el chico.

Charmander siguió corriendo, sacó sus garras, atravesó las llamas a gran velocidad y asestó un fuerte golpe en el cristal de color rojo antes de que starmie se moviera, cayendo éste fulminado al suelo.

-¡Starmie no puede continuar, el ganador es charmander! ¡La victoria es para el aspirante Rojo de pueblo Paleta!-dictaminó el árbitro.

-¡Si, lo conseguimos, eres el mejor charmander!-exclamó Rojo abrazándole.

Misty recogió a su pokémon sin decir nada, luego se ausentó por un momento y volvió con una bandejita.

-Rojo, como reconocimiento de tu victoria te hago entrega de la medalla cascada.

-¡Genial, nuestra segunda medalla!-exclamó él cogiéndola y enseñándosela a sus pokémon.

Misty le miró por unos segundos y le comentó.

-Lo cierto es, Rojo, que ha sido un combate de lo más interesante… has sabido contrarrestar mi ofensiva bastante bien.

-Bueno, tú tampoco me lo has puesto sencillo…

-Sí… aunque dime una cosa ¿cómo supiste que el cristal rojo era el punto débil de starmie?

-Ah, eso… bueno, no estaba seguro pero lo supuse porque fue por donde soltó su rayo hielo y el resto de sus ataques-explicó.

-¿Sólo por eso?-inquirió ella extrañada.

-Hombre, por eso y porque cuando pikachu derrotó a tu staryu, su cristal brilló fugazmente, eso me dio a entender que cuando staryu se cansa o es dañado, el cristal sirve como señal de aviso.

Misty le miró muy impresionada.

-Pero vamos, sólo era una suposición. Aunque al final he acertado-observó él.

-Bien supuesta, eso desde luego… aunque lo que sí que me ha dejado perpleja es ese extraño ataque que esgrimió tu pikachu, jamás había visto nada parecido.

-Ya, ni yo, estoy tan sorprendido como tú… tengo intención de comentárselo al profesor Oak, quizás él sepa algo.

-Lo cierto es que eres un chico de lo más interesante, sabes cómo sacar lo mejor de tus pokémon en combate, y esa confianza que tienes en ellos es lo que más ayuda a mejorar.

Estuvo hablando un rato más con Misty, acompañándole hasta la salida.

-¿Ya sabes a donde te diriges ahora?-inquirió ella en un momento dado.

-No, la verdad es que no…

-En ese caso ve a ciudad Carmín, allí hay otro gimnasio al que puedes retar.

-Genial, lo haré, gracias Misty.

Rojo se despidió de ella, aunque antes de ponerse en camino tenía que pasarse por el centro pokémon a recoger algunas cosas, además de dejar en tratamiento a sus pokémon.

Una vez allí entregó sus pokémon a la enfermera jefe para que les curara mientras él se dirigía a la sala de teléfonos para hacer una llamada al profesor Oak; por suerte se había apuntado el número de su laboratorio, y tras unos breves minutos de espera cogieron al otro lado.

-Hola, profesor, soy Rojo-saludó el chico.

-Hombre, Rojo, cuanto tiempo ¿cómo te va?-preguntó el profesor.

-Muy bien, el viaje me va fenomenal, acabo de ganar hace nada mi segunda medalla-anunció él.

-Vaya, que buen comienzo, sí señor…

-Aunque le llamo por una razón particular, concretamente por algo que ha pasado durante la batalla de esta mañana…

Le explicó con todo detalle lo que ocurrió, facilitando todos los datos posibles, y el profesor se quedó pensativo, rumiando posibilidades.

-Vaya… y dices que pikachu se envolvió en electricidad-pensó Oak en voz alta.

-Sí, fue impresionante, se hizo más rápido y más fuerte de golpe, derrotó al staryu de Misty en un instante. Aunque luego se quedó exhausto, por lo que preferí no seguir con él-añadió Rojo.

-Es curioso pero todo lo que me estás diciendo encaja a la perfección con el supuesto nuevo ataque eléctrico que se ha descubierto recientemente-murmuró el profesor, consultando sus papeles.

-¿De qué se trata?-preguntó Rojo.

-A ver, dónde he puesto… uno de mis antiguos alumnos se graduó hace relativamente poco y ha estado centrando su investigación en las características y habilidades de los pokémon en el entorno de la crianza, me envío varios informes de lo más interesantes. ¿Dónde…? ah, aquí. Vale, el ataque en cuestión se le ha llamado temporalmente placaje eléctrico, es un ataque que daña al usuario dependiendo el daño causado al contrincante-explicó el profesor.

-¡Encaja a la perfección con los síntomas que luego pikachu experimentó!-observó el chico.

-Sí, todo apunta a que pikachu ha aprendido placaje eléctrico, aunque es algo contradictorio…

-¿Y eso por qué?

Oak guardó silencio por unos breves momentos y luego comentó.

-No es un ataque que pueda aprender así sin más… vaya, esto sí que es interesante, podría remitir los datos a mi antiguo estudiante, quizás él pueda arrojar un poco de luz al asunto.

-Está bien, si cree que él puede explicar por qué pikachu aprendió ese ataque… no es algo que me preocupe, es solo que me ha llamado la atención-comentó Rojo.

-Ciertamente es algo inusual, le mandaré los datos de pikachu, en cuanto tenga algo te llamaré ¿vas a moverte?

-Sí, me pondré en camino a ciudad Carmín en breve.

-Vale, estamos en contacto, mucha suerte en tu viaje.

Rojo se despidió de él y se dirigió a su habitación para recoger el resto de sus cosas y dejarla vacía, devolviendo la llave en recepción; aunque todavía no había terminado el tratamiento de sus pokémon, por lo que estuvo esperando en el salón leyendo una revista y viendo la tele. En un momento dado le llamaron por megafonía y se dirigió a recepción, donde la enfermera jefe le esperaba.

-¿Rojo?

-Sí, soy yo.

-Tus pokémon están recuperados-anunció ella, devolviéndole sus poké ball en una bandeja.

-Muchas gracias…

-De nada… ah, y tienes una llamada en espera.

El chico regresó a la sala de teléfonos preguntándose quién podía ser; dudaba de que se tratara del profesor ya que había hablado con él recientemente, aunque quizás fuera su madre. Iba a comprobarlo igualmente, por lo que se sentó en una de las cabinas y descolgó el auricular.

-¿Sí, dígame?

-¡Sorpresa!-exclamó entonces una voz que le era familiar.

-¡Hombre Hoja! Desde luego ¿Qué tal estás?

-¡Bien, muy bien! ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te va todo?

-Pues muy bien, la verdad, acabo de ganar mi segunda medalla esta misma mañana y ahora mismo me voy a poner en marcha para ir a ciudad Carmín.

-Oh ¿de veras? ¡Qué bien, precisamente te llamo porque yo estoy en ciudad Carmín!-anunció ella, con emoción.

-¿Ah, sí?-inquirió él, sorprendido.

-¡Sí! Justamente nos han llamado porque quieren que hagamos una representación en un crucero de lujo que hay aquí atracado, y ya que estoy pues pensé en llamarte para ver cómo te iba… Ay, pues si vienes para acá tenemos que vernos ¿dónde quieres que quedemos?

-Bueno, yo en cuanto llegue me instalaré en el centro pokémon, trataré no retrasarme mucho ¿te viene bien esta misma tarde allí?

-Ay, no, precisamente esta tarde voy a estar preparándolo todo para mañana, que es cuando tenemos la representación…

-Oh, vaya… aunque espera ¿dijiste crucero de lujo? ¿No será por un casual el S.S. Anne?-quiso saber Rojo, intrigado.

-Ah, pues sí, a mí y a mi equipo nos dejan embarcar por ser trabajadores escenográficos, aunque me parece que a la gente de a pie no, ya que está de viaje y solo dejan embarcar a los pasajeros…

-Pues genial, precisamente tengo una invitación que me regalaron, quizás sí que me dejen embarcar.

-Anda, que suerte la tuya… bueno, en ese caso quedamos mañana por la mañana en la recepción del barco, está nada más entrar de frente, no tiene perdida.

-Vale, pues salgo ya para allá entonces.

-¡Genial! Nos vemos entonces, te espero.

-Sí, hasta luego.

Rojo colgó y, asegurándose de que no le faltaba nada más, salió del centro pokémon para dirigirse hacia el sur.

Como la última vez, volver a hablar con Hoja y el saber que ella estaba en Carmín le había animado bastante, y ahora partía incluso con más ganas para ir a verla. Le hubiera gustado hacer el viaje con ella, pero sabía que su amiga ahora estaba haciendo algo que la gustaba, y eso era lo más importante tanto para ella como para su propio viaje.

Aunque su tren de pensamientos se vio interrumpido por un estruendo proveniente de una casa cercana, acompañada por el grito de una mujer y el de un hombre que decía.

-¡Socorro, al ladrón, ayuda!

Aprovechando que la puerta se encontraba abierta, entró con celeridad en la casa y en el salón vio a un hombre y una mujer bastante azorados; todo se encontraba revuelto y tirado, y un vistoso boquete en la pared era lo que más llamaba la atención.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Se encuentran bien?-inquirió él.

-¡Nos han robado, un hombre de negro con una erre roja en el pecho ha huido por ese boquete de ahí!

-¡El Team Rocket! ¡No escapará!-exclamó Rojo, saliendo por el boquete y echando a correr.

Nada más salir giró a la derecha por un callejón y vio a una figura negra doblando la esquina corriendo a toda pastilla. No se lo pensó ni dos veces y corrió tras él para alcanzarle, pero corría bastante y temía perderle, por lo que optó por algo más rápido y sacó a pidgeotto.

-¡Sigue a ese rocket, no le dejes escapar!

El pokémon se adelantó y voló con rapidez por encima de los tejados; poco después regresó con el rocket en volandas.

-¡Agh, bájame pajarraco!-gritaba éste, tratando de zafarse de él.

Pidgeotto le soltó delante de su entrenador, el cual le cogió por el cuello de la ropa.

-Muy bien, chorizo, vamos a volver a esa casa y a devolver lo que acabas de robar ¿te hace?-masculló el chico, particularmente enfadado.

En su lugar, el rocket reaccionó y le tiró algo a la cara, aprovechando la confusión para huir; Rojo quiso ir tras él, pero entonces observó lo que le había tirado.

Se trataba de una MT, un dispositivo electrónico especial que servía para enseñar a los pokémon un nuevo movimiento; era muy similar a un disquete, y era necesario utilizar una máquina especial para poder usarla. Por fortuna su madre le había regalado un antes de salir de viaje, por lo que podría usarla si se le presentaba la ocasión, aunque esa en concreto no era suya, por lo que optó por devolverla. Aunque el hombre, por agradecimiento por haberse molestado a ayudarle, decidió regalársela. Esa en concreto era la MT 28, y enseñaba el movimiento excavar, por lo que decidió enseñárselo a charmander.

Para ello insertó el disquete en la máquina, la cual era muy similar a una disquetera, aunque más pequeña y manejable; una vez insertado, la desplegó y se la puso en la cabeza al pokémon de forma similar a la de un casco, arrancándola inmediatamente después. La máquina vibró durante unos breves segundos y, en cuanto terminó, charmander ya sabía hacer el movimiento, probándolo justo después y haciendo un agujero bien hermoso en el suelo.

Una vez usadas las MTs dejaban de funcionar, por lo que tiró el disquete en un punto limpio y siguió su camino hacia el sur. Ciudad Carmín, Hoja y su tercera medalla de gimnasio le esperaban, por lo que aligeró el paso. El día se veía más despejado que nunca.

* * *

Y aquí está el segundo combate de gimnasio. Antes que nada, me gustaría hacer una aclaración. Cuando decidí escribir la primera generación decidí también abarcar algunos aspectos de la tercera puesto que también se comparten con la primera debido a los remakes de rojo fuego y verde hoja, de ahí a que pikachu aprendiera placaje eléctrico; pero que conste que esto no es así sin más, hay una razón por la que lo ha hecho, y esa razón me permite también hacer un breve acercamiento a la segunda generación antes de que esta se de. Los más avispados puede que ya sepan de quien se trata ese antiguo alumno de Oak. En cuanto a la batalla, es posible que más de uno esté pensando que starmie hubiera podido deshacerse de giro fuego, y lo hubiera podido hacer, pero en este caso simplemente charmander fue más rápido. Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7**

**Los reyes del mundo**

Nada más salir de la ciudad, el relieve plano cambió abruptamente, dando paso a unos no muy prominentes desniveles que formaban una amplia bajada escalonada a lo largo de una larga y extensa vaguada.

Aunque no era muy pronunciada, Rojo la bajó con mucho cuidado para evitar resbalarse y caer; esa parte de la ruta cinco era bastante conocida por los aficionados al senderismo, así como los ciclistas más osados y experimentados. Con una bici de montaña era fácil bajar, y dado que en ciudad Celeste había una de las pocas tiendas especializadas, ese tramo era particularmente frecuentado por ciclistas de todos los niveles. Incluso había un par de sendas ciclistas planas para los que menos duchos estaban en la práctica de tan arriesgado y excitante deporte.

Aun y con todo, las vistas eran bastante buenas, y al fondo del todo hasta donde alcanzaba la vista se podía ver el skyline de ciudad Azafrán, la capital de la prefectura; ciudad Carmín se encontraba más allá, por lo que tenía que apretar el paso si no quería llegar de madrugada, aunque también podía hacer un alto en Azafrán para pasar la noche allí y luego continuar por la mañana.

Mientras tanto, para amenizar el viaje, su mente se fue por derroteros varios, pensando en los últimos acontecimientos; su segunda medalla brillaba en su estuche junto con la medalla roca, había empatado con Azul en su segunda batalla y ahora se dirigía a ciudad Carmín para reencontrarse con su vieja amiga Hoja después de un par de semanas sin verla.

A Hoja la conocía desde los cuatro años, habían ido juntos a clase desde entonces y eran muy buenos amigos; de vez en cuando habían tenido alguna que otra pelea por detalles más nimios e insignificantes, incluso estuvieron un tiempo sin hablarse, pero siempre lo acababan arreglando de alguna u otra forma. Siempre había estado a gusto con ella y además, cuando él y Azul eran amigos, los tres siempre iban juntos y se llevaban bien. Hasta que ese buen ambiente de amistad y camarería se rompió en cuanto Azul dejó de hablarle por razones que nunca comprendió, ni siquiera él le explicó nada, simplemente empezó a infravalorarle y considerarle inferior; así sin más. Rojo lo pasó muy mal y si no fuese por Hoja y por todo su apoyo durante ese tiempo se habría aislado de todo y de todos, incluso de ella.

Aunque a Rojo no le gustaba demasiado escarbar en el pasado, ya que prefería vivir en el presente, el simple hecho en sí hizo que el viaje pasara enseguida, bajando toda la vaguada hasta el pie de la misma y continuando durante varios kilómetros por sinuosos caminos más llanos, salpicados por abundantes núcleos de vegetación y con algún que otro asentamiento humano por las cercanías. Pasó al lado de un terreno de lo más amplio y vistoso, de varios kilómetros cuadrados de extensión, y con una pequeña casita donde se cuidaban pokémon en una suerte de guardería específicamente diseñada para tal efecto.

El resto de la mañana se pasó entre matorrales que bordeaban el camino, campos de cultivo, arboledas dispersas aquí y allá y un clima templado de lo más agradable; en verano en Kanto las temperaturas permanecen estables durante la mayor parte de la estación, con cielos despejados, y algún que otro chubasco en los días con más calor. Finalmente llegó al puesto fronterizo de ciudad Azafrán justo a la hora de comer; como iba bien de tiempo, Rojo pensó en hacer un alto rápido en la ciudad para comer y luego seguir hacia el sur sin parar. Pero su plan se vio súbitamente trastocado en cuanto llegó a la puerta del puesto, ya que un aviso se encontraba colgado de su puerta cerrada, en el cual se podía leer.

_Por orden de la administración local, se cierra los accesos de ciudad Azafrán hasta nuevo aviso, con motivo de la actual ola de crímenes acaecidos durante las últimas semanas y como medida de seguridad ante una posible amenaza al gobierno central de la prefectura de Kanto. Los viajeros que deseen llegar a ciudad Carmín pueden hacer uso de la vía subterránea. Disculpen las molestias._

-¿En serio? Genial, a la mierda el plan…-masculló Rojo, un tanto molesto.

Aunque además de molesto, también le preocupaban los motivos por los que el acceso se encontraba cerrado; era más que evidente que se estaban refiriendo al Team Rocket, aun a pesar de que en las noticias no parecían estar particularmente preocupados, pero de ahí a cerrar el acceso a un ciudad tan importante como Azafrán había un trecho. Quizás hubiera algo más, aunque la seguridad era lo primero, y en ese sentido él lo entendía.

Pero como no le quedaba otra, tenía que usar la vía, por lo que organizó rápidamente un nuevo plan; como ya era la hora de comer y viajar en ayunas no era buena idea decidió hacer un alto para almorzar allí en compañía de sus pokémon y seguir el viaje sin intención de parar hasta llegar a Carmín a la hora que fuera. Teniendo en cuenta que la actual situación le retrasaba, Rojo echó cuentas y asumió que llegaría de noche cerrada, quizás de madrugada. Consideró el acampar en algún punto de la ruta seis y despertarse temprano para llegar a tiempo a la cita con Hoja en el S.S. Anne, pero en un principio prefirió atenerse a su nuevo plan.

El almuerzo fue algo rápido y no se entretuvo mucho tempo, sacó a todos sus pokémon para que le hicieran compañía y estuvieron comiendo algo de comida enlatada que Rojo conservaba desde la última vez que se pasó por la tienda; con las prisas se olvidó por completo de reponer existencias, por lo que se apañó con lo que tenía, que era suficiente como para no pasar hambre.

Una vez que el almuerzo finalizó Rojo recogió rápidamente las cosas, las tiró en un contenedor cercano al acceso a la vía, devolvió sus pokémon a sus poké ball y retomó el viaje a eso de las tres y media de la tarde.

La vía subterránea era un paso subterráneo que atravesaba toda ciudad Azafrán de norte a sur y que servía como atajo si no se quería atravesar la ciudad; un largo y espacioso túnel iluminado con luz artificial y con hilo musical en su interior para amenizar el paseo, conocido sobre todo por ser el lugar donde más cosas se pierden por los viandantes, cosa que el propio Rojo tan solo pudo corroborar después de encontrarse un reloj de pulsera, un billete de mil yenes, unos pendientes y hasta una MT, siendo ésta la de tóxico.

Atravesar toda la vía en su totalidad le llevó un buen tiempo, en cuanto salió de allí eran las cinco menos cuarto y el día seguía igual de soleado, con alguna que otra nube decorando el cielo.

Aunque el paisaje cambió, y ahora la ruta seis se extendía ante él en todo su esplendor, y al fondo del todo se podía entrever el skyline de ciudad Carmín, su destino. Algo más animado, Rojo siguió su camino entre amplios prados y llanas dehesas, con colinas dispersas aquí y allá, aderezado con arboledas y otros núcleos de vegetación más concentrados.

Si por algo destacaba la prefectura de Kanto es por su orografía, eminentemente llana salvo al noroeste y parte del noreste, siendo el monte Moon el pico más alto de la prefectura, aunque superado ampliamente por la alta figura del monte Plateado, aunque éste no entraba dentro de la jurisdicción de Kanto.

Aunque sus paisajes eran una de sus mayores bazas, siendo una prefectura eminentemente verde y una naturaleza muy característica, lo que la hacía perfecta para el turismo y el comercio. Si por algo se sentía orgulloso Rojo de su hogar, esa sería una de las razones.

Aun a pesar de que no se quería retrasar, la ruta seis le dio varias razones para hacerlo; en su camino se encontró con algunos entrenadores que le presentaron batalla, y aunque él llevaba prisa, no se pudo resistir y estuvo luchando contra ellos para entrenar. Así a lo tonto se le pasaron las horas volando y la tarde se echó sobre él sin que se diera cuenta siquiera, pillándole en pleno descanso junto a un lago en el que se detuvo para contemplar las vistas.

-¡Oh mierda, son las siete, y aún quedan varios kilómetros! ¡Volved, nos vamos!-indicó él a sus pokémon, todo azorado.

A partir de ahí apretó el paso para llegar cuanto antes a Carmín, que cada vez se acercaba más a ella, pudiendo ver como el skyline de la ciudad se hacía más grande conforme avanzaba. Finalmente, a eso de las once menos cuarto, y bajo un cielo estrellado, llegó finalmente a su destino.

Ciudad Carmín era una ciudad con una densidad de población grande, agazapada en la costa de la bahía que formaba Kanto; su puerto era el único de la prefectura, siendo tanto deportivo como comercial, lo que hacía que tuviera una actividad diaria constante. En comparación con otras ciudades que había visto hasta el momento era un núcleo poblacional bastante más denso y poblado, su carácter marítimo, costero y comercial lo hacía posible. Nada más llegar ubicó el centro pokémon, dejó a sus pokémon en tratamiento, pidió una habitación, dejó caer su mochila al suelo en cuanto puso en pie en ella y se echó sobre la cama a plomo.

-Agh, estoy agotado…

Y no era para menos, puesto que el viaje desde Celeste hacia allí había sido bien largo, y tenía los pies hechos polvo, aunque la matada sirvió de algo, ya que al final no llegó tan tarde como se esperaba.

Debido al cansancio decidió quedarse en el centro pokémon, aprovechando también para ver si podía localizar a Hoja, aunque en recepción le dijeron que ninguna chica con ese nombre se hospedaba allí, por lo que asumió que se había quedado en el barco trabajando. Cenó algo rápido, ya que quedaban pocos minutos antes de que cerraran el restaurante, y pasó el resto de la noche en su habitación leyendo, cayendo dormido al poco rato debido al cansancio.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente se despertó más descansado que nunca, aunque se movió deprisa debido a que había quedado con Hoja en el S.S. Anne; cogió algunas de sus cosas, bajó a desayunar en plan rápido, recogió a sus pokémon y se puso en camino hacia el puerto.

Ciudad Carmín se veía distinta de día que de noche, o esa fue al menos la sensación que a Rojo le dio; la actividad por las calles era constante, el tráfico de camiones yendo y viniendo también, y el ambiente veraniego la impregnaba de un encanto especial, aun a pesar de no tener playa ni nada parecido. Vio también un solar en el cual un hombre estaba aplanando el terreno con la ayuda de un machop para empezar a construir allí. Para llegar al puerto tuvo que atravesar toda la ciudad de norte a sur, siendo una caminata considerable, pero se encontraba bien señalizado yendo por las calles, por lo que ni se perdió y ni le hizo falta preguntar. Finalmente llegó a la entrada principal del puerto, desde donde se podía ver la silueta de un enorme crucero recortándose ente los almacenes, grúas y contenedores de su zona comercial; como el puerto era bastante grande, un servicio de autobús interno le acercó hasta los muelles deportivos, donde el crucero al que él iba se encontraba atracado.

Nada más llegar al muelle principal se bajó del autobús y pudo contemplar por sí mismo la enorme figura del barco más grande que había visto; era tan largo como un campo de fútbol y tan alto como un edificio de veinte plantas, de un color blanco nieve y con motivos lineales azules pintados en parte de su casco y las cubiertas superiores. Rojo contó diez cubiertas desde tierra, al lado del puente de mando vio la esfera de la antena de telecomunicaciones y cerca de la popa, un par de chimeneas amarillas y blancas remataban el conjunto. Además en la punta de la proa, y a ambos lados del casco, se encontraba grabado el nombre del barco con una fuente redondeada y estilizada.

Una vez que terminó de contemplarlo vio que cerca de él había una escalerilla de acceso y un marinero custodiándola; sacó su tique, se lo enseñó y le dejó pasar por uno de los accesos en el casco. Como había quedado con Hoja en la recepción del barco se dirigió directamente hacia allí, encontrándola enseguida, ya que solo necesitó ir todo recto por el pasillo de embarque, subir unas escaleras y salir por una puerta que le llevó directamente al sitio.

Por lo que pudo averiguar en un mapa que había allí se encontraba en la cubierta cuatro, en la cual se concentraban la mayoría de los servicios del barco y servía como punto de reunión para los pasajeros. Aunque no vio a Hoja por ningún lado, por lo que optó por preguntar por ella en recepción.

-Perdone, estoy buscando a la organizadora de eventos Hoja ¿sabe dónde puedo encontrarla?

-Un momento, por favor.

La recepcionista estuvo tecleando en el ordenador y, en un momento dado, comentó.

-Es la coordinadora jefe de la representación de esta mañana ¿verdad?

-Eh… sí, supongo que sí.

-Se encuentra en el salón Tritón ultimando los preparativos, ahora mismo la llaman.

-Vale, gracias.

Estuvo esperando un rato admirando la caoba con la que estaba hecho el mostrador de recepción y el resto de elementos que decoraban el lugar; finalmente Hoja hizo acto de aparición, asustando a Rojo aprovechando que estaba distraído mirando la decoración.

-¡Buh!

-¡Ah!-exclamó Rojo, dando un bote.

-¡Ja, ja! ¡Vaya carita has puesto!

-¡Hoja! ¿¡Pero si serás burra?! ¡Casi me da un ataque!-masculló el chico, molesto.

-Anda, va, no seas así conmigo ¿acaso no te alegras de verme?-inquirió ella, divertida.

Rojo quiso responderla con gesto molesto, pero al final decidió no tomárselo en cuenta.

-Bueno, te lo paso… por esta.

Ambos compartieron una risita confidente, sin darle mayor importancia.

-Bueno ¿y qué tal por aquí? ¿Para cuándo tienes eso?-quiso saber Rojo, interesado.

-Dentro de media hora, lo que he organizado aquí es parte del curso que estoy haciendo y como primera practica para aplicar todo lo que he aprendido, tuve la suerte de que me asignaran a un ricachón que está de viaje en este barco-explicó ella, mientras se ponían en camino hacia allí.

-Vaya, menuda suerte…

-Sí, lo cierto es que sí, ya que estas prácticas se te asignan, tú no las eliges.

-¿Y en qué consiste exactamente lo que has hecho?

-Es como una especie de representación en el que uso a mis pokémon y un equipo humano consistente en varios compañeros míos del curso. Aunque es mejor que lo veas por ti mismo, vamos.

La sala Tritón se encontraba situada en esa misma cubierta, pasada la galería de tiendas y unos cuantos bares y salas de música; Rojo tenía ganas de visitar por dentro del barco, pero ahora quería comprobar los esfuerzos de Hoja, por lo que se dirigieron para allá directamente.

La sala era bastante grande y espaciosa, muchos pasajeros estaban allí esperando a que comenzara el espectáculo, y en el escenario varios pokémon, entre ellos un ivysaur, un jiglypuff y un butterfree se encontraban preparándose junto a tres chicos y una chica.

-Ese es mi equipo humano, me lo asignaron durante las clases y los pokémon que ves son los míos-reveló ella en cuanto se acercaron.

-Entonces ¿usas también a los pokémon? ¿Como en una batalla?-inquirió Rojo, curioso.

-Sí y no, ya verás, ya, ve pillando sitio.

El chico buscó un asiento donde sentarse al tiempo que Hoja desaparecía tras bastidores con uno de los chicos y la chica; la espera se prolongó durante varios minutos más, tiempo en el cual el salón se terminó de llenar hasta rebosar. Finalmente las luces se apagaron, una música de piano comenzó a sonar y tanto el equipo de Hoja como sus pokémon salieron al escenario; tanto los chicos como las chicas estaban vestidos como ejecutivos, caracterizados para la ocasión, con maletines, mocasines y zapatos de tacón. Inmediatamente después los chicos y la chica comenzaron a cantar y bailar, al igual que los pokémon, en una suerte de cabaret cómico que incluía a los pokémon en las actuaciones. La canción hablaba sobre la azarosa y estresante vida de los negocios, al tiempo que los pokémon integraban algunos de sus ataques en la escenografía; uno de los chicos soltó una serie de papeles en el aire, al tiempo que ivysaur los cortaba con hoja afilada. La chica hizo un ademán de quedarse paralizada, al tiempo que butterfree espolvoreaba por encima de ella, aunque sin tocarla, el polvillo de paralizador. El otro chico hizo un ademan de quedarse dormido mientras que jiglypuff cantaba por lo bajo para que no cayera dormido de verdad.

Todo ello en su conjunto se tradujo en un espectáculo perfectamente sincronizado, de carácter muy cómico que gustó al público, ya que mucha gente se reía, incluyendo Rojo.

Finalmente el espectáculo acabó con una pose final y fue recibido con un caluroso aplauso.

-¡Guau, éxito, éxito!-exclamaba Hoja dando saltitos de alegría tras las cortinas.

Rojo se adelantó para poder hablar con ella, viendo a la chica felicitando a sus pokémon.

-¡Ivysaur, jiglypuff y butterfree, sois los mejores!-exclamó ella abrazando a los susodichos.

Justo después, el chico opinó.

-Creo que ya pillo lo que haces… y he de decir que no está nada mal.

-¿De veras, te ha gustado?

-Sí, ha sido muy gracioso, y es muy diferente, usas a los pokémon de forma distinta, pero efectiva. Mola, la verdad.

-¡Oh, muchas gracias Rojo, significa mucho para mí!

Aunque él no fue el único que la felicitó, siendo alagada por la gran parte de los asistentes. Tras la representación de la mañana, ya que había otra por la tarde, Rojo y Hoja fueron a dar un paseo por el barco antes de ir a comer.

El S.S. Anne contaba con todos los servicios que un barco de su categoría podía ofrecer; restaurantes, bares, una galería de tiendas, gimnasio, SPA, un teatro con espacio para unas tres mil personas, varios salones además del que habían estado, pista tanto de fútbol como de baloncesto, piscina cubierta y al aire libre, servicio de animación para críos y jóvenes, un campo de batalla, un casino, una discoteca… Hasta el momento era el crucero más grande de Japón, aunque fue construido en unos astilleros chinos. Había tanto que ver que parecía que nunca acabarían.

-Pues qué suerte que acabaras en un barco como este-comentó Rojo en un momento dado.

-¿Verdad que sí? Madre mía, quiero unas vacaciones en un barco así…-musitó ella.

-Je, y quien no… ¿verdad pikachu?-inquirió el chico a su pokémon, el cual se encontraba fuera de su poké ball.

-¡Pika, pika!-exclamó el pokémon, subiéndose a su hombro.

-¡Oh, tienes un pikachu! ¡Qué monada, hola pikachu!-saludó ella acariciándole, mientras el pokémon se regodeaba con los mimos.

-¡Me lo podrías prestar para alguno de mis espectáculos, seguro que sus ataques eléctricos quedan de lujo en escena!-sugirió la chica justo después.

-Ja, ja, podría probar, aunque está más acostumbrado a luchar.

-Ah, es verdad ¿cómo te va?

-Genial, ya tengo dos medallas, mira-anunció Rojo, enseñándola su estuche con ellas dentro.

-Oh, qué bien.

Paseando por la cubierta inferior llegaron a la cubierta de proa y pudieron ver el paisaje desde allí; hacia un día espléndido, sin apenas nubes en el cielo y un sol brillante se reflejaba en la superficie del mar, pudiéndose ver toda la amplitud de la bahía de Kanto, incluyendo el largo camino de bicis que la atravesaba.

-Vaya, las vistas son preciosas-murmuró Hoja.

-Sí, desde luego…

Estuvieron contemplando juntos la bella estampa, sintiendo la brisa del océano en sus caras.

-¿Pedirías un mejor momento?-inquirió Hoja en un momento dado.

-¿Como este o uno mejor?

-Parecido.

-No creo… después de todo, no todos los días estás en la cubierta de proa de un crucero de lujo.

-También.

Ambos se sonrieron mutuamente, dejándose llevar por el momento y guardando silencio entre ellos. Aunque al poco rato fue abruptamente roto por un grave sonido que sonó como un gruñido.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-inquirió Rojo, extrañado.

-Lo siento, ha sido mi estómago, apenas desayuné esta mañana-se excusó la chica, algo avergonzada.

-Bueno, vayamos a comer en ese caso-sugirió el chico.

Como había restaurantes donde elegir, Hoja decidió ir a uno que no estaba muy lejos de la sala Tritón, pudiendo comprobar de primera mano la gran calidad de la comida de un crucero de lujo. Y era aún mejor, puesto que como Hoja estaba contratada la consumición iba por cuenta de la academia.

Comieron tranquilamente ya que hasta muy tarde no había otro pase y Hoja podía descansar antes de volver al escenario, por lo que se tomaron su tiempo. El pase era a las siete, y ese segundo acto sería igual que el primero, ya que se había acordado hacer dos para que de esa forma tuviera más cobertura y otras personas que no hubieran podido ver el primero pudieran verlo igualmente.

El salón se volvió a llenar, rebasando incluso su aforo máximo, y los aplausos posteriores tras la interpretación se oyeron por toda la cubierta. Hoja agradeció ella misma varias veces todos los halagos y felicitaciones, compartiéndolos con sus compañeros y sus pokémon. Rojo se alegró por ella, ya que se notaba que realmente la gustaba hacer eso y que había elegido bien lo que quería hacer.

-Hoja, magnífica exhibición, me aconsejaron bien, eso desde luego. Aquí tienes tus honorarios-indicó un hombre ataviado en una túnica de gala riquísima, dándola un sobre.

-¡Muchísimas gracias, señor Pertington!-agradeció ella.

-No, gracias a ti, Hoja, por tan excelente exhibición-la corrigió el hombre.

-¡Vamos, querido, dentro de poco empezará la hora de las batallas!-exclamó la mujer que le acompañaba, vestida también con mucho estilo.

-¿Hora de las batallas?-repitió Rojo, particularmente interesado.

-Oh, sí, es una hora en la que se exhiben entrenadores para mostrar sus dotes de entrenador, el que mejor luche gana-explicó la señora.

-¡Oh! ¿Y dónde se da?-preguntó Rojo emocionado.

-En el campo de batalla de la cubierta siete, se hará una única ronda eliminatoria, ve a registrarte ya si quieres participar-explicó la señora con todo detalle.

Rojo no necesitó mucho más, decidiendo entre medias, aunque antes de salir disparado se dirigió a Hoja, la cual se adelantó.

-Ve a por ellos, subo en un momento.

El desafío era de lo más sencillo; un jurado compuesto por tres personas iría evaluando el estilo de lucha de cada entrenador durante una hora máximo, pudiendo participar en ese tiempo todo aquel que quisiera, sin límite de ningún tipo. En cuanto llegó Rojo tuvo que esperar, ya que había muchas más personas en espera, las cuales iban pasando conforme las batallas se iban gestando; no lo parecía, pero una hora daba para mucho, y el tiempo apremiaba, por lo que trató por todos los medios de no quedarse muy atrás ya que no se guardaba ningún tipo de orden en ningún momento. Finalmente, tras una espera de tres cuartos de hora, Rojo consiguió llegar a uno de los extremos del campo, faltando poco menos de veinte minutos para que finalizase la hora.

-Y esta será la última batalla del día, no se admiten más participantes-anunció uno de los jueces por megafonía.

-Buf, por los pelos… vale ¿Quién será mi contrincante?-se preguntó Rojo, emocionado.

-Rojo… qué sorpresa verte por aquí…-murmuró entonces una voz demasiado familiar.

-Azul…-musitó el chico.

El aludido se encontraba al otro lado del campo, con pose chula y jugueteando con una poké ball, lanzándola hacia arriba todo el rato. Rojo se quedó a cuadros, preguntándose de donde había salido.

-¿Te sorprendes de verme? No debería ser extraño que alguien como yo embarque en un barco de esta categoría…-comentó entonces, colgándose la medalla.

En ese justo momento Hoja hizo acto de presencia en las gradas, y en cuanto vio quien era el oponente de Rojo sólo alcanzó a decir.

-Oh, vaya…

-Esta mañana gané mi tercera medalla, ¿cuántas llevas tú, Rojo? Espera, espera, déjame adivinar… ¿solo dos?-inquirió con aire de autosuficiencia.

Rojo por su parte no dijo nada, sin ganas de hablar con él

-Bueno, quien calla, otorga así que me voy a dar por respondido ¿Qué opinas, Rojo, combatimos un poco para calentar?

Y sin más dilación Azul sacó a pidgeotto de nuevo, al tiempo que Rojo sacó a pikachu.

-Anda, pero si es mi pequeño amigo… ¡pidgeotto, ataque arena!

El pokémon volador voló al raso, rozando un ala en el suelo, y lanzándole un puñado de arena a pikachu, cegándolo momentáneamente.

-¡Tornado!

Inmediatamente después, un rápido tornado arrastró a pikachu, pero este lo enfrentó con entereza aferrándose al suelo.

-¡Pikachu, impactrueno!-indicó Rojo.

Pikachu se reincorporó, recargó energía en sus mofletes y la soltó, yendo directa hacia el pokémon volador.

-¡Golpe aéreo!

Antes de que la descarga pudiera alcanzarle, pidgeotto se lanzó rasgando el aire, lo que le permitió esquivar el impactrueno y golpeándole de lleno, arrastrándolo hacia atrás.

-Bueno, bueno, creo que esto ya está-murmuró Azul.

-No tan deprisa… pikachu… ¡placaje eléctrico!-exclamó Rojo.

-¿El qué?-farfulló atónito Azul al oírlo.

Pikachu se repuso de golpe y se lanzó envolviéndose en electricidad, volviéndose tan rápido que pidgeotto ni le vio llegar, embistiéndole de lleno y cayendo KO de un solo golpe. Por su parte, pikachu se vio regolpeado al invertirse la carga, llegando a dar un traspié hacia atrás.

Todos se quedaron a cuadros con el ataque, Azul el primero, recogiendo después a su pidgeotto y aun dudando si placaje eléctrico existía de verdad.

-Vaya Rojo, de repente eres toda una caja de sorpresas-murmuró Azul sacando a un kadabra.

Por su parte él sacó a su pidgeotto, retirando a pikachu para que descansara.

-¡Ataque arena!

-¡Paz mental!-indicó Azul.

Aunque el pokémon volador consiguió alcanzarle con ese ataque, kadabra se quedó muy quieto y concentrado, aumentando sus características especiales.

Rojo aprovechó su inmovilismo para atacar de frente.

-¡Ataque ala!

-¡Confusión!

Antes de que pidgeotto pudiera acercarse a él, el aura de confusión hizo efecto y le inmovilizó en el aire, dañándole inmediatamente después. Sus alas dejaron de brillar y el pokémon volador se retorció de dolor.

-¡No cejes, ataque rápido!-indicó Rojo justo después.

Tratando de combatir la fuerza psíquica que le aprisionaba, pidgeotto flexiono su cuerpo hacia delante, batió sus alas, consiguiendo estabilizarse, y se lanzó inmediatamente después; la rapidez del ataque le permitió liberarse de su agarre y le golpeó con dureza, alejándose de él justo después.

-¡Kadabra, psicorayo!-indicó Azul.

Sin perderle de vista en ningún momento, un rayo de color dorado se formó en su cuchara y justo después lo lanzó sobre pidgeotto, llegándole a interceptar en el aire y dejándole muy tocado.

-¡Tornado!

Pidgeotto se reincorporó y batió sus alas con fuerza, consiguió alcanzarle, pero kadabra se mantuvo firme y evitó que le arrastrara.

-¡Kadabra, confusión!

Una vez más, controló al pokémon volador con un aura psíquica y le hizo hacer piruetas en el aire sin necesidad de volar, dañándolo por el camino y haciéndole caer al suelo, agotado.

-Je, está claro quién va a ganar-murmuró Azul muy convencido recogiéndolo.

En su lugar sacó a wartortle.

-Vaya, ha evolucionado…-murmuró Hoja sacando su pokédex para informarse.

-Wartortle, el pokémon tortuga; wartortle suele vivir en charcas de agua dulce junto con squirtles, a los que protege-explicó ésta.

Sin apenas más opciones, Rojo sacó a su charmander.

-¡Ja! Rojo, nunca aprenderás… ¡rayo burbuja!-exclamó Azul.

-¡Esquívalo, charmander!

Aun a pesar de que wartortle atacó primero, el pokémon fuego consiguió interceptar y esquivar el ataque; como el tipo agua era su mayor debilidad, Rojo le había estado entrenando concienzudamente para mejorar su velocidad y como alternativa para enfrentar a pokémon de ese tipo. Estuvo esquivando todos los ataques que wartortle le lanzaba, pero el cansancio hizo mella en él y un hidropulso le llegó a alcanzar. Charmander se vio encerrado en una burbuja y sometido a continuos pulsos de agua que lo lanzaron al suelo, bastante dañado.

-¡Rojo, te recomiendo que te rindas ahora que puedes!-le aconsejó su rival.

-¡Y una mierda! ¡Arriba charmander, antes lo conseguiste y puedes conseguirlo ahora, adelante, sé que puedes!-exclamó Rojo.

-¡Ja, ja! Por favor, si está acabado…-murmuró Azul, pero lo que ocurrió a continuación le dejó de piedra.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, charmander reunió fuerzas y se puso en pie, con una mirada de decisión dibujada en su cara; inmediatamente después, un aura azulada lo envolvió y comenzó a brillar con fuerza.

-¡Está evolucionando!-exclamó Hoja.

En esa misma pose, su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar, haciéndose más alto y musculoso; su cola creció, sus garras también, sus patas traseras se contornearon y un pequeño cuerno le creció en la parte posterior de la cabeza. En cuanto el brillo cesó, se mostró con una forma muy distinta, lanzando un poderoso chillido. Hoja volvió a consultar su pokédex.

-Charmeleon, el pokémon llama; charmeleon suele ser muy posesivo y ataca con facilidad. Vive en cuevas alejado de otros charmeleon.

-¡Oh, sí, estupendo! ¡Charmeleon, giro fuego y rodéalo!-exclamó Rojo, más animado.

Charmeleon se lanzó a la carrera, al tiempo que soltó una ristra de llamas que rodearon a wartortle y lo aprisionaron en una espiral de fuego; por su parte, charmeleon corrió a su alrededor para no perderlo de vista.

-¡Wartortle, apágalo con pistola agua!-indicó Azul.

Rojo tan sólo esbozó una confidente sonrisita en cuanto oyó esa orden; en cuanto wartortle apagó el fuego, un humo blanco y denso le envolvió.

-¡Ahora!-exclamó Rojo.

Sin que wartortle le pudiera interceptar, charmeleon apareció de entre el humo abalanzándose con sus garras en alto, brillando con mucha más fuerza que de costumbre.

-¡Cuchillada!-ordenó Rojo, consultando rápidamente su pokédex.

Blandió entonces sus garras como si fueran sables y le asestó un par de potentes golpes que hicieron que wartortle diera un traspié y cayera al suelo, KO.

-¿¡Pero qué?!-musitó Azul, sin creérselo.

-¡Guau, genial Rojo!-exclamó Hoja desde las gradas

Frente a ese súbito ánimo, Azul tan solo lo ignoró, recogiendo a su pokémon.

-¿Sorprendido, Azul? ¿O se te ha comido la lengua el meowth?-inquirió Rojo con chulería.

Azul estaba encendido de furia y sorpresa, pero enseguida se recompuso y sacó a un ryhorn.

-¡Ryhorn, lanza rocas!

-¡Esquívalas!-indicó Rojo.

Con renovadas fuerza y velocidad, charmeleon pudo esquivar algunas pero no todas, llegando a ser golpeado por un par de ellas y quedando un poco dañado.

-¡Giro fuego!

Charmeleon lanzó la ristra de llamas contra ryhorn, rodeándole; pero el gran pokémon roca tan solo necesitó de un solo movimiento de su gran cuerpo para librarse de ellas como si nada, lo que dejó particularmente sorprendido al chico.

-¿Sorprendido, Rojo? ¡Placaje!

Acto seguido ryhorn embistió con una fuerza descomunal, lanzando a charmeleon hasta el otro lado del campo.

-Diablos, es más fuerte de lo que aparenta… aunque puedo intentar una cosa ¡látigo!

Charmeleon se reincorporó de golpe y latigó su cola en dirección hacia ryhorn, bajándole la defensa.

-¿Quieres jugar? ¡Chirrido!-exclamó Azul.

Fue entonces cuando ryhorn abrió su descomunal bocaza y emitió un prolongado y chirriante sonido que dejó alelado a charmeleon en cuanto lo oyó, bajándole la defensa de golpe. Fue entonces cuando Azul exclamó.

-¡Lanza rocas!

Aún mareado por las potente ondas sónicas a las que se vio sometido, charmeleon no pudo moverse a tiempo y la mayoría de las rocas impactaron sobre él, cayendo KO.

-¡Y fuera! ¡Se acabó el tiempo, la hora de batallas ha finalizado! El jurado pasará a deliberar, que los participantes permanezcan atentos a los próximos avisos-indicó uno de los jueces por megafonía.

-Vaya, otra vez empate… pero tranquilo, Rojo, sólo dame tiempo para derrotarte la próxima vez-aseguró Azul antes de irse.

Por su parte, Rojo tan solo recogió a charmeleon, sin decir nada más y mirando a la poké ball con gesto apesadumbrado.

Aun y con todo, Rojo sentía que lo podría haber hecho mucho mejor, y en esos momentos necesitaba pensar solo; se dirigió entonces a la cubierta superior y llegó a donde estaban las piscinas y el bar exterior; no había nadie allí, ya que a esa hora la mayoría del pasaje se había retirado. Ni siquiera había camarero tras la barra en el bar. Ya casi era de noche y las luces del barco brillaban en la oscuridad; el entrenador escogió una tumbona de las tantas libres que había y se tendió en ella, admirando el cielo estrellado. Las piscinas estaban iluminadas con focos interiores y producían una luz tenue y azulada que alumbraba las cercanías.

-Hey…-oyó entonces una voz conocida.

El chico levantó la cabeza y vio a Hoja acercándose a él.

-Ah, hola…-murmuró él.

-Ha sido un gran combate-comentó ella, sentándose a su lado.

-Yo no sé ni qué pensar…-corrigió el chico.

-No en serio, ese ataque de pikachu, placaje eléctrico, no lo había visto en mi vida. Y que charmander evolucionase en plena batalla con que solo tú le alentases… ¡y después, en solo dos movimientos, ganó a wartortle! Eres un gran entrenador, Rojo-le alabó la chica.

Él sonrió con gesto taciturno, no muy seguro de esas palabras

-Gracias, Hoja, pero… a veces siento que voy a ciegas, o no sé si lo que estoy haciendo en determinados momentos es lo correcto. Saqué a charmander porque quería que diera lo mejor de sí, pero luego lo pienso más a fondo y me doy cuenta que le estoy forzando a luchar una batalla descompensada, sin una ventaja justa-argumentó el chico, algo inseguro.

-Oh, venga ya, sabes que eso no es verdad… te recuerdo que ha evolucionado.

-Ya, pero aun así…

-Conseguiste dar la vuelta a la tortilla y le derrotaste… ¿te parece eso hacerlo mal?-inquirió Hoja, ceñuda.

Ante eso el chico no dijo nada, pensando en sus cosas; Hoja se quedó pensativa, tratando de comprender al chico, hasta que al final sacó una conclusión.

-¿Lo dices por charmeleon? ¿Por su integridad?

-Sí, claro, es obvio, o sea… el tipo fuego es débil contra el tipo agua, es algo básico.

-Rojo, no dices más que tonterías…

-¿Cómo tonterías? ¿Te parece una tontería que arriesgue así sin más su bienestar?-la espetó el chico, un tanto molesto.

-Bueno, en ese caso pregúntaselo a él.

-¿Eh?

-Claro, pregúntaselo a charmeleon a ver qué opina…

-¿Y esperas que me conteste así sin más?-inquirió el chico, con el ceño fruncido.

-Estoy hablando figuradamente, pero tú sabes a lo que me refiero…

La chica le miró con gesto firme, sin dar su brazo a torcer; aunque a regañadientes, Rojo lo sacó de su poké ball y se dirigió a él, un tanto inseguro.

-Charmeleon, yo…

Por un momento se quedó callado, a lo que Hoja le animó a seguir con un gesto con la cabeza.

-Quería disculparme contigo por haberte enfrentado así sin más a wartortle. Es genial que ganásemos, pero…

Antes de que pudiera continuar, el pokémon dibujó un gesto molesto en su cara y le lanzó un débil ascuas a la cara que, aunque no le quemó ni nada parecido, sí que le dejó un tanto churruscado.

-Asumo que eso es un _no importa_…-masculló el chico.

A eso charmeleon tan solo resopló, mirándole con gesto de reproche, pero al final esbozó una fugaz sonrisita.

-¿Lo ves? Charmeleon no se siente coaccionado en ningún momento, y hasta él sabe que lo haces bien. Creo que eso ya dice mucho de ti, Rojo-murmuró Hoja.

Por un momento Rojo no dijo nada, tan solo miró tanto a su pokémon como a Hoja con gesto pensativo durante unos breves momentos; finalmente dejó escapar una breve sonrisa y comentó.

-Lo pienso demasiado ¿no?

-Un poquito-asintió ella, divertida.

Ambos se rieron tontamente, dejándose llevar por el momento.

-Gracias, Hoja, por estar ahí, apoyándome…-murmuró el chico.

-Claro que sí, siempre…

Los dos se sonrieron mutuamente, diciéndoselo todo en un solo gesto; en ese justo momento charmeleon comenzó a reírse arrastradamente, mirando a su entrenador con gesto obvio.

-¡Charmeleon! ¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes?-inquirió Rojo, con gesto azorado.

Hoja no dijo nada, tan solo trató de ocultar como pudo un leve sonrojo. Aunque en ese momento oyeron un leve carraspeo cerca de ellos.

-Ejem.

Los dos se dieron la vuelta, viendo entonces a un hombre sesentón, de pelo canoso y mirada recia; vestía con un uniforme blanco con gorra y distintivo de capitán tanto en esta como en los hombros.

-Buenas noches, soy el capitán del S.S. Anne; joven, me ha gustado mucho su combate de hace un rato, los jueces han deliberado y creen que ha sido el mejor de todos, ha ganado usted el premio-anunció.

-¿De verdad?-inquirió Rojo, levantándose sin creérselo.

-Sí, el premio es una estancia para dos personas para esta noche aquí, en el S.S. Anne, y una MO-anunció el capitán.

El entrenador se quedó de piedra, no se lo creía ni aunque se lo dijera el mismísimo capitán.

-Guau, eso es… fantástico…-balbuceó.

-Mi más sincera enhorabuena. Aunque le agradecería que me acompañara para hacer las fotos-indicó el capitán.

Los dos siguieron a la mayor autoridad del magnífico barco de vuelta a la cubierta siete, donde le entregaron un diploma junto con la MO 1, la de corte, haciéndose después varias fotos con el capitán y el jurado. También le pidieron que sacase a sus pokémon para incluirlos.

Tras la sesión fotográfica les invitaron a cenar en el restaurante más grande de todo el barco, a lo que ellos aceptaron encantados. Tras la cena fueron después a otro salón, aún más grande que el Tritón, y se organizó un baile donde Rojo le ofreció bailar a una anonadada Hoja.

-Vaya, Rojo, me sorprendes, no sabía que bailaras tan bien…

-De lo que me acuerdo de clases, nada más…

-¿Hablas de aquella vez en educación física?

-Sí, fue la única vez que dimos pasos de baile.

-Lo recuerdo, me estuviste pisando todo el rato.

-Es verdad.

El detalle casi olvidado les hizo reír con fuerza, mientras seguían el ritmo de la música; sin ninguna duda ese había sido un gran día, y a ninguno de los dos le hizo falta comentarlo, puesto que, de alguna forma, ya lo sabían. Mientras tanto, disfrutaron del momento, haciéndolo único. Afuera el barco brillaba en la noche con una luna llena por corona.

* * *

Y aquí está el nuevo capítulo de pokémon luces del camino. He de admitir que me ha salido mucho más largo de lo que yo pretendía, pero el caso es que en este capítulo en específico se suceden los acontecimientos preferidos por mi en estos juegos; la inclusión del S.S. Anne siempre me ha gustado, y es un escenario de lo más interesante, por lo que intenté adecuar de buena manera todos los elementos a mi favor y adaptar los que menos me gustaban. Eso del masaje al capitán siempre me sonó muy raro, que queréis que os diga. Aunque puede que os esteis preguntando, pero Sg, ¿por qué no hiciste una sutil y divertida referencia a Titanic en la escena de la cubierta de proa? pues mirad, originalmente la había, pero repasando ciertos detalles del escenario me di cuenta que no podía hacer esta referencia por una buena razón; sé que no está reflejado en ningún momento en la historia, no volverá a pasar en futuras generaciones, pero todos los viajes en todas las generaciones van a sucederse en verano de diferentes y sucesivos años (sí, señores, voy a dar a pokémon lo que nunca ha tenido... ¡TEMPORALIDAD!) Esta generación sucede concretamente en verano de 1997 (de junio a agosto, más o menos), y ahí está el quid de la cuestión. Titanic no se estrenó en Japón hasta noviembre de, precisamente, 1997, por lo que no tuve más remedio que desechar la referencia. Una pena, puesto que me gustaba mucho, pero si la hubiera dejado me habría montado un anacronismo precioso yo solito. Y quiero que la historia tenga tanto rigor realístico como pueda ser posible. Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8**

**Calambrazo**

Despertarse en cama ajena siempre daba una sensación extraña. A lo largo de todo el viaje y hasta el momento, había parado en muchos centros pokémon y recordaba bien el olor de las sábanas, a fresco, muy distinto al olor a lavanda del detergente que siempre usaba su madre. De alguna forma ya se había acostumbrado a distinguir las del centro pokémon, pero esta vez ese olor a fresco estaba ausente, siendo reemplazado por uno más mentolado. Eso le hizo espabilarse enseguida y algo desubicado.

-Agh ¿dónde estoy?

Se reincorporó, mirando a su alrededor, y recordando al instante dónde se encontraba. El camarote en el que Hoja y él pasaron la noche destacaba por ser bastante lujoso, del tamaño de una sala, y de un solo espacio exceptuando el baño. Aunque él era el único allí, Hoja no estaba en ninguna parte, ya que cuando la llamó no obtuvo repuesta. Miró por un momento un reloj que había en una mesilla, las once y media, era bastante tarde, y la cosa es que no recordaba quedarse despierto tanto tiempo como para quedarse dormido de esa forma. Se vistió de nuevo y se puso presentable rápidamente, cogiendo sus cosas para irse; fue a coger su reloj cuando vio una nota en la misma mesilla en la que ponía: _Rojo, si despiertas ven pronto a desayunar, que el barco se va a las doce. Estoy en el restaurante del otro día, donde estuvimos cenando._

El entrenador pegó un bote, terminó de recoger las cosas y se dirigió al restaurante; allí encontró a Hoja terminando de desayunar.

-Por fin, pensaba que no despertarías, iba a ir a buscarte-comentó ella, acabando de un largo sorbo el café.

-Haberme despertado antes-murmuró él, cogiendo algo para comer.

-Preferí dejarte un rato más, te veías tan mono durmiendo…-reveló la chica, con una sonrisita divertida.

Rojo le miró ceñudo y ella se rió tontamente, sacándole la lengua en un gesto cariñoso. El chico no dijo nada, aunque llegó a esbozar una pequeña sonrisita.

Rojo desayunó en tiempo record y bajaron del barco cuando éste estaba a escasos minutos de zarpar; desde el muelle observaron las maniobras de desamarre y salida, siendo ayudado por un par de remolcadores durante todo el proceso. En cuanto se alejó del puerto, se despidió con tres sirenazos largos y puso proa hacia el océano abierto para salir de la bahía.

-Jo, me hubiera gustado hacer el viaje…-comentó Hoja en un momento dado.

-Je ¿tenías a mano ochocientos mil yenes?-quiso saber Rojo.

-¿Cuánto?

-Me informé del viaje, costaba ochocientos mil yenes, pensé que ya lo sabías…-explicó el chico.

Hoja parpadeó, con gesto incrédulo, y finalmente murmuró.

-Será mejor dejar el viaje para más adelante…

-Sí, ahorrando al menos durante diez años quizás…

Tras la partida del barco los dos regresaron a la ciudad cogiendo un autobús del puerto para acercarse a la entrada.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?-preguntó Rojo, con curiosidad.

-Pues me tengo que ir, tengo otro encargo-anunció la chica.

-Oh, vaya, pensaba que te quedarías más tiempo…

-Ya, y yo, pero justo ayer por la noche antes de irme a la cama me llegó una llamada de la academia…

-Sí, lo comprendo, el curso es lo primero.

El autobús les dejó justo al lado de la entrada y a partir de allí los dos echaron a andar hacia el norte de la ciudad; Hoja se iría directamente, pero Rojo quería pasarse por el centro pokémon para dar señales de vida, ya que tenía consigo la llave de la habitación y en ese sentido el servicio solía ser bastante exhaustivo. Como la quedaba de paso, Hoja le acompañó.

-Supongo que tú te enfrentarás al líder-asumió Hoja, casi afirmando.

-Pues sí, aunque me gustaría entrenar un poco antes, además, no sé nada acerca de él…-recordó el chico.

-El otro día antes de embarcar pasé al lado de una agencia turística, tenían folletos sobre la ciudad, toma uno, quizás hable del líder-comentó Hojas sacando un folleto de su bolso y entregándoselo.

-Gracias Hoja.

-De nada.

Tras varios minutos de caminata llegaron por fin al centro pokémon y se pararon junto a la entrada; llegaba el momento de la despedida y ambos lo sabían.

-Bueno, pues me voy yendo ya, ciudad Azulona me espera-anunció ella con algo de pesar.

-Sí, mucha suerte, te llamaré de vez en cuando.

-Vale, hablamos entonces.

-Claro… adiós Hoja-se despidió él.

-Adiós, Rojo.

La chica se puso en camino y él la observó irse hasta que finalmente desapareció de la vista.

Una vez solo de nuevo, Rojo se puso las pilas para entrenar, y lo primero que hizo fue informarse acerca del líder de gimnasio. Gracias al folleto que Hoja le dio pudo saber que se trataba de un marine estadounidense retirado con ascendencia japonesa que respondía al nombre de Lt. Surge. Había estado sirviendo en las fuerzas norteamericanas durante gran parte de su juventud, llegando a involucrarse en algún que otro conflicto menor durante los tiempos de la Guerra Fría. Finalmente finalizó su servicio con honores, y se retiró de vuelta a su Japón natal, ejerciendo como líder de gimnasio en ciudad Carmín, especializándose en el tipo eléctrico.

Una vez bien informado estuvo un par de días entrenando duro para enfrentarse a él; al ser un experto en el tipo eléctrico, pidgeotto no tenía muchas posibilidades, así que se centró en pikachu y en charmeleon durante el entrenamiento. Estuvo pensando también en alguna nueva captura, pero no sabía muy bien que pokémon cazar; pensó en capturar un diglett en la cueva homónima y entrenarlo para enfrentarse a Surge, pero no le gustó demasiado el pokémon, por lo que desechó la idea. Su entrenamiento se dio principalmente en la ruta 11, en una extensa campiña llana al este de Carmín, llena de hierba alta y con vegetación dispersa, donde los pokémon salvajes y los entrenadores estaban a la orden del día. Era el sitio perfecto para entrenar y pasar el día en compañía de sus pokémon. También quiso echar un vistazo a la ruta 12, la cual bordeaba la costa a ese lado de la prefectura, aunque se quedó con las ganas de ver más, puesto que el camino se encontraba bloqueado por un enorme pokémon tumbado en medio de la pasarela que llevaba hacia al norte y al sur de la misma.

-¿Pero qué es eso?-murmuró Rojo sacando su pokédex para informarse.

-Snorlax, el pokémon dormir; este gran pokémon es capaz de comer cuatrocientos kilos diarios de comida y luego dormir el resto del día. Una vez que se duerme no hay nada que le despierte-explicó ésta.

-Estupendo-murmuró él.

En un principio estuvo tentado de capturarle, pero luego recordó lo que comentó la pokédex; si era verdad eso de que comía cuatrocientos kilos diarios de comida, el pokémon de las narices podría costarle todos los ahorros de su vida sólo en comida. Y menos mal que los demás no eran tan exigentes, que si no iba apañado. Debido a esto, desechó la idea de cazarlo rápidamente. Lo malo era que no se movía de donde estaba, entorpeciendo la circulación en ese tramo de la prefectura desde hace una semana por lo menos, según lo que le llegaron a comentar.

-¿Qué? ¿Lleva ahí desde una semana?

-Pues sí, está haciendo imposible viajar por el este de la prefectura desde entonces, normalmente los snorlax viven en las montañas del norte, pero este ha bajado recientemente en busca de comida y ha decidido echar su siesta justo aquí-le explicó el policía que custodiaba la zona.

-Jo, pues vaya faena… ¿y no hay forma de hacerlo despertar para que se aparte?

-Je, ya puede caer una bomba como la de Nagasaki que ni eso le despertará. Lo malo es que se trata de una especie protegida, por lo que no podemos utilizar métodos subversivos ni nada por el estilo, por lo que toca esperar a que se despierte por sí solo.

-¿Y cuándo se despierta un snorlax?-preguntó Rojo, dándole la sensación de que ya se había respondido él mismo con tan solo pensarlo.

-Pues cuando le da la gana, que casi siempre es ni se sabe. Va para largo, chaval, si lo que quieres es ir a pueblo Lavanda o ciudad Fucsia vas a tener que buscar otro camino.

Debido a que no podía hacer nada yendo por allí, Rojo optó por quedarse en esa ruta, siguiendo practicando para el combate de gimnasio. Él mismo se fijó una fecha, teniendo en cuenta sobre todo que no quería quedarse más tiempo del necesario en la ciudad, por lo que se dio un día más de margen para entrenar un poco más.

Tanto pikachu como charmeleon eran buenas opciones en un gimnasio de tipo eléctrico; pikachu podría contrarrestar el tipo eléctrico con ataques convencionales, mientras que charmeleon tenía la suerte de saber un ataque tan eficaz contra los eléctricos como lo era excavar. Por su parte, pidgeotto era el que menos opciones tenía, aunque estuvo practicando un poco con él el combate a larga distancia en el caso de que necesitara usarlo, aunque lo mantendría como ultimísima opción.

Finalmente llegó el día del combate, madrugando ese mismo día y dirigiéndose para allá tras un copioso desayuno; había dejado a sus pokémon en tratamiento durante toda la noche para que estuvieran descansados y listos para la batalla, por lo que tan solo fue recogerlos e irse para allá.

Gracias al folleto que Hoja le llegó a dar en su día pudo localizar el gimnasio rápidamente, el cual se encontraba situado junto a la costa, aunque su aspecto era de todo menos el de un gimnasio; consistía principalmente en un extenso terreno en el cual todo parecía simular una base militar, con varios barracones junto a un edificio con forma de hangar, un espacio de entrenamiento físico con obstáculos e incluso una corta pista de aterrizaje de tierra, con una pequeña torre de control y una manga de viento. Aunque lo que más destacaba enseguida era un avión situado en el extremo opuesto a la pista. Rojo se acercó para verlo mejor, no sabía mucho sobre aviones militares, aunque ese en concreto tenía una forma muy aerodinámica, con dos rotores de hélice a ambos lados de las alas y una larga cola.

-Vaya, cómo mola…

-¿Te gusta, chaval?-oyó entonces una grave voz tras de sí.

Se dio la vuelta y vio al líder del gimnasio; lo supo reconocer al instante por las fotos que llegó a ver, era un hombre que quizás rondara los cincuenta años, de complexión fuerte y muy musculoso. Vestía con un uniforme verde del ejército americano, era rubio con el pelo en punta, de ojos azules y calzaba unas katiuskas negras que remataban el conjunto.

-Ah, usted es el líder del gimnasio ¿verdad?-quiso asegurarse él de todas formas.

-Así es, yo soy el teniente Surge, el líder de ciudad Carmín a tu servicio, chaval-se presentó entonces, haciendo el saludo militar.

Rojo le imitó, cuadrándose ante él, y luego comentó.

-Leí que había sido usted militar…

-Por supuesto, estuve sirviendo en la marina de los Estados Unidos de América como teniente, allí me enseñaron disciplina, fortalecí y mejoré a mi equipo pokémon, el cual me ayudaba siempre en mis misiones-asintió el líder.

-Vaya, se le nota experimentado. Este avión es suyo ¿verdad?

-Así es, es un Lockheed P-2 Neptune, con él estuve haciendo misiones de reconocimiento durante el periodo de 1950 hasta 1970, en el cual muchos aviones como estos acabaron siendo derribados por MIGs rusos. En una de esas incursiones cerca de Vladivostok mi avión se quedó sin energía y estuvieron a punto de interceptarme, pero gracias a mis pokémon y su valentía recargué las baterías del avión y pude librarme por los pelos mediante una maniobra evasiva. Pensaba que no saldría vivo de allí, pero ellos me salvaron de ser derribado-explicó Surge con todo detalle.

-Impresionante, debió de ser muy arriesgado.

-Sí, lo fue, todas las operaciones que se hacían por aquel entonces lo eran, ya que estábamos en plena Guerra Fría y los americanos querían saber más sobre los soviéticos sin entrar en una guerra armada abierta, por lo que ese tipo de misiones de infiltración y reconocimiento en espacio aéreo soviético eran muy comunes. Este modelo en concreto es uno de los pocos que quedan intactos, muchos otros fueron derribados y destruidos.

-Vaya…-murmuró Rojo, asombrado.

-Sí, eran otros tiempos… incluso me llamaban el rayo americano. Pero ahora me dedico a entrenar y probar a los entrenadores que quieren desafiarme. Y asumo que tú eres uno de ellos.

-Asume bien, me llamo Rojo, soy de pueblo Paleta y me gustaría tener una batalla de gimnasio-se presentó él.

-Por supuesto, siempre es fácil identificaros. Con gusto acepto el desafío, vamos para el campo.

El campo se encontraba situado en el mismo hangar que antes vio, en un espacio abierto y con gradas a ambos lados; previamente el teniente se ausentó para llamar a un árbitro y en cinco minutos comenzó el combate.

-¡Adelante, voltorb!-exclamó Surge.

-¡Vamos, charmeleon!

Ambos pokémon saltaron al campo de batalla y se miraron desafiantes; como nunca antes había visto a un voltorb, Rojo se informó usando su pokédex.

-Voltorb, el pokémon bola; suelen vivir en centrales de energía y son muy sensibles a estímulos externos. Son frecuentemente confundidos con poké balls y suelen estallar a la más mínima.

-¡Empecemos pues! ¡Voltorb, impactrueno!-indicó Surge.

Voltorb rodó hacia adelante como una bola y justo después lanzó una rápida descarga, la cual fue directa hacia charmeleon.

-¡Páralo con ascuas!

Antes de que pudiera alcanzarle, charmeleon respondió con un rápido ascuas que interceptó la descarga y la paró a tiempo, disolviéndose en el aire.

-¡Látigo!

-¡Chirrido!

Charmeleon agitó su cola hacia adelante, pero voltorb se revolvió con fuerza, dejando escapar un agudo chasquido que detuvo en seco a su oponente, bajándole la defensa.

-¡Rapidez!-indicó Surge.

Inmediatamente después, voltorb saltó y giró sobre sí mismo, soltando una serie de estrellas que zumbaron en el aire directas hacia su objetivo.

-¡Esquívalo!

Charmeleon dio un lustroso salto para evitarlas, pero para su eterna sorpresa vio como las estrellas variaban el rumbo directas hacia él.

-¡Cuidado, repélelas con cuchillada!

Las garras de charmeleon centellearon y las agitó hacia delante, interceptándolas a todas y evitando así que le golpearan.

-Vaya, bonita forma de enfrentar a un rapidez… ¡Onda trueno!

Antes de que charmeleon se moviera, voltorb soltó una rápida descarga que consiguió interceptar a su oponente, dejándolo paralizado al instante.

-¡Impactrueno!

-¡Cuidado, charmeleon!

Sin embargo, el efecto de la parálisis persistió en él y le dejó incapaz de moverse, recibiendo de lleno la descarga.

-¡Rapidez!

-¡Muévete charmeleon, ascuas!

Esta vez la parálisis remitió y el pokémon de fuego se movió, consiguiendo interceptar las estrellas con un rápido ascuas que luego combinó con un par de cuchilladas para poder pararlas todas.

-¡Excava!-indicó entonces Rojo.

Al punto, charmeleon se ocultó bajo el suelo, sin volverse a ver. Voltorb se puso en alerta sin que Surge le dijera nada, tratando de anticiparse a su rival antes de que pudiera atacar. Sin embargo, el suelo bajo él cedió de repente y charmeleon surgió de golpe y porrazo, llevándose por delante a voltorb.

-¡Auto destructor!-exclamó Surge.

Fue entonces cuando voltorb reventó, literalmente hablando, y la explosión resultante fue de impresión, lanzando a charmeleon hacia el otro lado del campo, completamente KO.

-¡Ni voltorb ni charmeleon pueden continuar, tablas!-dictaminó el árbitro.

-Oh, vaya, es realmente astuto, ha puesto fuera de combate al único pokémon que tengo que sabe utilizar un ataque de tipo tierra-dedujo Rojo enseguida, mientras recogía a charmeleon.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! No te lo esperabas ¿eh?-rió Surge, recogiendo a voltorb.

-Para nada-tuvo que admitir él.

-¡Continuemos pues! ¡Adelante, raichu!-exclamó Surge, sacando a uno.

Rojo le miró por un momento, sopesando posibilidades; la que era la evolución de pikachu se veía bastante rápida y fuerte, y no contaba con que voltorb hubiera puesto en jaque a su charmeleon de esa manera, desbaratando rápidamente lo que Rojo había planeado hasta el momento. Pensó en pidgeotto, pero enseguida lo desechó sabiendo que apenas tendría oportunidad contra él. Su única opción era pikachu, por lo que decidió ir con todo contra él.

-En tal caso… ¡adelante, pikachu!

El que hasta ahora era su mejor y más confiable pokémon saltó al campo con mirada decidida, mirando a su evolución con actitud retadora y dejando escapar varias chispas de sus mofletes.

-¡Un pikachu! Esto va a ser interesante… ¡mega puño!

Nada más oír la orden, raichu se echó a la carrera con el puño en alto, preparado para golpear.

-¡Esquívalo!

Igualando la velocidad de su oponente, pikachu pudo esquivarlo a tiempo echándose hacia un lado.

-¡Ataque rápido!

Inmediatamente después se lanzó a toda velocidad y le embistió con fuerza, aunque raichu encajó el golpe con entereza, sin apenas moverse.

-¡Raichu, mega patada!

Aprovechando que lo tenía justo al lado le propinó una fuerte patada a la altura del pecho, arrastrándole hacia el otro lado del campo.

-¡Rayo!

-¡Impactrueno!

Ambos pokémon eléctricos atacaron simultáneamente, y ambas descargas se encontraron justo en el centro del campo, haciendo fuerza la una contra la otra y haciendo saltar unas chispas enormes; pero el rayo fue más fuerte y sobrepasó a la débil descarga de impactrueno, alcanzando de lleno a pikachu, aunque no le hizo gran cosa.

-¡Onda trueno!-indicó Surge.

-¡Esquívala con ataque rápido!

Usando la rapidez del ataque, y corriendo en zigzag, pudo esquivar sin problemas la onda trueno, acercándose a él inmediatamente después para tratar de golpearle.

-¡Mega puño!

Raichu preparó el ataque, concentrando toda la fuerza posible en su puño y esperando a que pikachu se acercara; en cuanto estuvo a punto de embestirle, raichu le asestó el golpe, pero pikachu no cejó y estuvo contrarrestando su fuerza, tratando de golpearle. Fue entonces cuando los dos acabaron envueltos en electricidad, como resultado de la habilidad de cada uno.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Electricidad estática, me encanta esa habilidad!-exclamó Surge.

-Pues estamos igual…-observó Rojo.

-¡Sí, se pone emocionante! ¡Mega patada!

Raichu tomó carrerilla con una de sus patas brillando, acercándose a él; entonces Rojo tuvo una idea para contrarrestar su enorme fuerza.

-¡Pikachu, placaje eléctrico a sus patas!

Al punto, pikachu se envolvió en electricidad y se abalanzó sobre las patas de raichu, haciéndole caer y dando una vistosa voltereta en el aire, quedando justo a tiro. Dado que le golpeó de refilón, pikachu no fue re golpeado muy intensamente, pudiendo seguir atacando. Surge se quedó anonadado, evidenciando que nunca había visto nada semejante.

-¡Ahora, pikachu, ataque rápido!

Pero en ese justo momento la parálisis volvió a hacer acto de presencia en ambos pokémon, impidiendo a pikachu atacar y a raichu reaccionar en el aire, pegándose un sonoro batacazo contra el suelo.

Raichu se levantó algo magullado por la caída y, aprovechando que pikachu aún seguía paralizado, le propinó la mega patada que antes no pudo realizar; debido a la fuerza que usó, pikachu se elevó por los aires y cayó de espaldas hacia el suelo. Pero de repente pikachu reaccionó, poniendo la cola de por medio, y ejerciendo una gran fuerza con ella pudo parar el golpe posándose sobre esta.

-¿¡Pero qué…?!-farfulló Surge, mostrándose particularmente sorprendido.

Acto seguido, la cola de pikachu brilló fugazmente y se volvió pesada y dura; sin que Rojo le dijera nada se tiró a la carrera con la cola brillando y, haciendo fuerza otra vez con ella, la blandió hacia delante y golpeó a raichu con gran fuerza, cayendo éste al otro lado del campo, muy magullado.

-Pla… ¡placaje eléctrico!-musitó Rojo sin saber bien que ordenar.

-Me… ¡mega puño!-ordenó Surge igual de alucinado.

De nuevo envuelto en chispas, pikachu se lanzó a la carrera mientras que raichu hacía lo mismo con el puño en alto; en cuanto llegaron justo al centro del campo los dos pokémon se encontraron, parándose por un momento, y embistiéndose mutuamente, llegándose a rozar de refilón. La carga eléctrica contenida en el ataque de pikachu se liberó, resultando en una súbita explosión que empujó hacia atrás a ambos pokémon. En cuanto la cortina de humo se despejó, pikachu y raichu volvieron a ser víctimas de la parálisis por unos breves pero intensos segundos; en cuanto ésta cesó, se quedaron de pie, jadeando debido al cansancio y mirándose fijamente, con intenciones de seguir luchando. Pero tras dejar escapar un respingo, raichu se dejó caer al suelo, agotado.

-¡Raichu no puede continuar, el ganador es pikachu! ¡La victoria es para el aspirante Rojo de pueblo Paleta!-anunció el árbitro.

-¡Si, lo conseguimos, eres genial pikachu!-exclamó el chico, yendo a por su pokémon y abrazándole con fuerza.

Por su parte Surge recogió a su raichu, mirándoles desde el otro lado del campo bastante impresionado; tras eso se ausentó por un momento y regresó enseguida con una bandejita en sus manos.

-Rojo, como reconocimiento de tu victoria te hago entrega de la medalla trueno-anunció el líder, entregándole la medalla.

-¡Estupendo, nuestra tercera medalla!-exclamó Rojo enseñando la medalla a pikachu.

-Rojo, no sé cómo demonios has conseguido que tu pikachu use su cola de esa manera, jamás vi nada parecido. Y qué decir de ese placaje eléctrico, es la primera vez que oigo hablar de algo así-murmuró el líder, visiblemente impresionado.

-Ni yo, mire, y no le enseñé nada, tan sólo hizo eso en ese momento-se sinceró el chico, sorprendiendo aún más a Surge.

-En cualquier caso eres un entrenador formidable, posees fuerza y mucho tesón, de alguna manera me recuerdas a mí cuando tenía tu edad. Buena suerte en tu viaje, Rojo-le deseó el ex militar.

-Muchas gracias, teniente-agradeció él añadiendo el saludo militar, al cual Surge respondió sin vacilar.

El líder le acompañó hasta la salida, hablando con él por el camino.

-Y cuéntame ¿tienes pensado a donde irás ahora?

-Pues no, la verdad, lo tengo pendiente…

-En ese caso pon rumbo a ciudad Azulona, allí hay otro gimnasio al que podrás retar.

-Genial, entonces iré para allá.

Se despidió de él y regresó al centro pokémon para que curaran a pikachu y charmeleon tras tan dura batalla; mientras estaban en tratamiento, Rojo llamó al profesor para consultarle sobre ese nuevo ataque que pikachu esgrimió antes.

-Hombre, Rojo, hola de nuevo, ¿alguna novedad?-preguntó éste.

-Pues si profesor, y bastante nueva-añadió el chico.

Le explicó todo lo ocurrido durante la batalla y el profesor, tras un minuto de silencio, murmuró consultando sus papeles.

-Rojo… que me aspen si tu pikachu ha aprendido cola férrea.

-¿Cola férrea?-repitió el entrenador extrañado.

En ese momento se oyó un insistente pitido al otro lado de la línea que interrumpió súbitamente la conversación.

-¿Qué es eso que suena?-inquirió Rojo, extrañado.

-Ah, un momento, tengo una llamada en espera, voy a cruzarla… ¿dígame?-murmuró Oak.

-¿Profesor? Aquí Elm, tengo los resultados acerca de ese pikachu del que me habló-anunció entonces una voz desde el otro lado.

-¡Hombre, Elm, llamas en el mejor momento, precisamente estoy hablando con su entrenador! Rojo, te presento al profesor Elm, un antiguo alumno mío y experto en crianza pokémon, creo que te hablé de él la última vez…-hizo Oak las presentaciones.

-Ah, sí, encantado de conocerle, profesor.

-Igualmente, igualmente… pues a ver, sobre tu pikachu he de decir que es todo un portento, eso desde luego-murmuró Elm, con voz queda.

-Y eso no es todo, Elm… cuéntale, Rojo, cuéntale-le sugirió Oak.

Rojo le comentó todo lo que había sucedido durante el combate, mientras que Elm escuchaba con atención; una vez que hubo acabado, Elm sacó conclusiones rápidamente.

-Vaya, el caso es que todo esto refuerza mi teoría, desde luego, menuda suerte tienes Rojo-masculló Elm, un tanto sorprendido.

-¿Y eso por qué, profesor? ¿Tiene algo que ver el hecho de que sepa hacer un ataque nuevo?

-Por supuesto, y por lo que me acabas de decir, dos ataques nuevos…

-¿El de la cola?

-Sí, y te cuento por qué. Esto te va a sonar extraño, pero pikachu posee una pre evolución-reveló Elm.

-¿Pre evolución?-repitió Rojo, extrañado.

-El nombre es temporal, pero el caso es que cuando dos pokémon de la misma especie crían, pueden dar lugar a un huevo muy distinto capaz de dar a luz nuevas especies. Esto lo he ido descubriendo a lo largo de toda mi tesis doctoral, aunque aún no estoy cien por cien seguro de si todas las especies de pokémon serían capaces de alumbrar huevos así. Sin embargo, en el caso de los pikachu sí que se da.

-¿Sugiere entonces que mi pikachu es una de esas crías?-supuso Rojo, pensando un poco.

-Técnicamente sí, aunque me llama la atención, ya que depende mucho del alelo genético dominante, tanto de parte del padre como de la madre, pero es que el caso de tu pikachu sugiere que la madre no crio con otro pikachu, es esto lo que más me desconcierta.

-Pero espere un momento, profesor, usted mismo me dijo que dos pokémon de la misma especie pueden criar, pero no dijo nada de que dos distintos pudieran hacerlo-recordó Rojo, algo confuso.

-Claro, es eso lo que me deja perplejo, hasta ahora todas mis investigaciones se habían basado en este hecho, pero es que tu pikachu ha roto todos mis esquemas… lo cual deja a mi investigación justo en el mismo punto del que partí hace ya un año-reveló Elm, con algo de pesar.

-Vaya, lo siento profesor…

-No, no lo sientas Rojo, gracias a ti me has hecho ver que aún queda mucho por descubrir acerca de los pokémon y como nacen y crecen, ahora es cuando mi investigación toma un cariz distinto y vuelve a empezar.

-Así me gusta, justo lo que yo quería oír…-murmuró en ese momento Oak, con un tono orgulloso en su voz.

-Por supuesto, profesor, es precisamente eso lo que usted siempre me enseñó-asintió Elm.

-La ciencia pokémon aún tiene mucho que aprender de los pokémon que ella misma estudia, aun a pesar de todo lo que sabemos hasta ahora el campo avanza, cada vez se descubren más nuevas especies, nuevos tipos y nuevos movimientos, no hacemos más que añadir datos y más datos a las pokédex hasta ahora producidas, y es por eso por lo que nuestra labor debe continuar-explicó Oak.

-Totalmente de acuerdo, profesor, la investigación debe proseguir-asintió Elm.

-Sí, desde luego. Y gracias a entrenadores como tú, Rojo, nosotros podemos saber más cosas acerca de los pokémon. Gracias por permitirnos alcanzar un paso más en la consecución de nuestros objetivos-añadió Oak, con vehemencia.

-Ha sido un placer, profesor, con gente como usted el futuro de la ciencia pokémon luce prometedor-le alabó Rojo.

-Oh, me halagas, muchacho… y ya que estamos, con entrenadores tan entregados como tú las relaciones entre pokémon y humanos también lucen prometedoras.

-Oh, tampoco es para tanto…-murmuró el chico, sin poder evitar enrojecer un poco.

-Hay que ver lo modesto que es este chico…-comentó el profesor Elm.

Estuvieron conversando un poco más, aunque ambos profesores comenzaron a hablar de cosas de científicos y Rojo aprovechó para dejarlos hablar tranquilos, despidiéndose y colgando de seguido.

-Vaya, así que una cría especial…-pensó Rojo, intrigado.

En ese momento la megafonía del centro pokémon se activó y le indicaron que se pasara a recoger a sus pokémon, y eso mismo hizo; aprovechó también para devolver la llave de la habitación, ya que esa misma mañana había recogido todas sus cosas y no tenía intención de volver a pasarse por ella.

Aunque ahora debía de fijar una ruta para ir a su siguiente destino, ciudad Azulona, por lo que se acercó al mapa de la prefectura que había en una sala para trazar una nueva ruta. Sacó a pikachu de su poké ball para que le hiciera compañía, además de darle una más que merecida recompensa por su gran rendimiento en el gimnasio en forma de regaliz dulce, de sus tentempiés preferidos.

-Para ti, colega, te lo has ganado-murmuró Rojo, dándole un buen trozo.

-¡Chu!-exclamó el pokémon encantado, comenzando a comérselo.

Por su parte, Rojo se dio cuenta enseguida que tenía un problema, puesto que el todavía permanente cierre de ciudad Azafrán le impedía llegar de forma más rápida a ciudad Azulona.

-Jo, pues vaya faena… aunque espera ¿cómo hizo Hoja entonces para ir para allá?-se preguntó Rojo por lo bajo.

-¿Qué le ocurre, joven?-oyó entonces a una voz preguntar.

Rojo giró la cabeza y vio a su lado a un señor de mediana edad, de poblado bigote, gafas de sol y traje a rayas con sombrero incluido.

-Oh, pues que me acabo de dar cuenta que no sé cómo hacer para llegar a ciudad Azulona si ciudad Azafrán sigue cerrada…

-Oh, sí, ese cierre de acceso por seguridad está dando más de un quebradero de cabeza a todo el mundo…-asintió el hombre, pensativo.

-Dígamelo a mí…

-Sí, hace un par de días reabrieron el acceso para garantizar el abastecimiento de la población, pero sólo duró un par de horas, luego lo volvieron a cerrar.

-Vaya, eso explica cómo hizo Hoja para cruzar… menuda suerte la suya-pensó Rojo, algo molesto.

-Aunque se me ocurre un trayecto que puedes coger… va a ser un poco largo, pero podrás llegar a Azulona igualmente-comentó en ese momento el hombre.

-¿De veras? ¿Y cuál es?

-Es sencillo, vas hacia el norte por la vía subterránea hacia ciudad Celeste, luego tomas dirección este hacia el túnel Roca, lo cruzas hacia el sur, tomas dirección oeste por la ruta ocho pasando por pueblo Lavanda, y vas todo recto por la vía subterránea de esa ruta hacia ciudad Azulona-explicó el hombre, guiándose a través del mapa.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Pero eso es un rodeo enorme!-exclamó Rojo, incrédulo.

-Lo sé, pero me temo que es el único trayecto disponible en estos momentos. Estoy al tanto de ese snorlax apostado en plena ruta doce, y su por ahora permanente siesta deja inaccesible ese acceso también. Vaya año estamos teniendo…

Aunque le molestara sobremanera, tenía que admitir que el hombre llevaba razón; por ahora no había ninguna otra alternativa, y no quería demorarse demasiado o quedarse demasiado tiempo en una ciudad. Por desgracia, el verano no era eterno por mucho que a él le gustara la idea, y debía de aprovechar al máximo el tiempo, por lo que decidió enseguida.

-Está bien, haré el recorrido, aunque me molesta un poco tener que volver a andar lo andado, pero bueno…

-Ah, pero eso siempre es bueno, ayuda a ver con más perspectiva el viaje, y anima incluso a seguir. No temas volver tras tus pasos, joven, nunca sabrás a donde te pueden llevar la próxima vez-le aconsejó el hombre sabiamente.

Las palabras del hombre dieron que pensar a Rojo, el cual se quedó callado por un momento antes de contestar.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias por su ayuda, señor.

-Oh, no ha sido nada… me has caído bien, joven, y por lo que puedo ver ese pikachu está muy bien cuidado-comentó el hombre, echando un rápido vistazo al susodicho.

-Ah, sí, es un pokémon sano, siempre procuro cuidarle bien-asintió Rojo, con gesto orgulloso.

-Ver a entrenadores así me llena de alegría… sí, desde luego, te lo has ganado-murmuró el hombre, rebuscando en sus bolsillos.

Antes de que Rojo pudiera decir nada más, el hombre le tendió una especie de ticket y se lo ofreció.

-Es un bono bici, puedes cambiarlo por una bicicleta en la tienda de ciudad Celeste.

-¿Eh? No, no puedo aceptarlo…

-Tonterías, te lo has ganado, cuidas muy bien de tus pokémon, y eso es más que suficiente para mí. Y te lo digo yo, el presidente del club de fans de pokémon.

Esa revelación cogió con la guardia baja a Rojo, el cual al final no tuvo más remedio que aceptar el regalo, agradeciéndoselo abiertamente. Ahora con un nuevo destino en mente, Rojo decidió poner fin a su estancia en ciudad Carmín y partió sin más demora hacia ciudad Azulona; le esperaba un largo viaje, por lo que salir pronto era su máxima prioridad, poniéndose en camino. Un sol radiante brillaba en lo más alto de un cielo azul.

* * *

Y aquí está la razón por la que pikachu ha aprendido cola férrea y placaje eléctrico; como veis las cosas no suceden así sin más, sino que todo tiene una razón, es la base de una historia lógica y con sentido. En este caso he tocado un detalle de la segunda generación, que se adelanta de forma espontánea, por así decirlo. No va a aprender más cosas fuera de generación, no quiero que esté tan OP. Aunque puede que más adelante haya otro caso, pero no os preocupéis que lo dejaré todo atado y bien atado. En cuanto a Surge siempre me pareció un tipo interesante, sobre todo por el detalle de que estuviera en el ejército americano, aunque el anime no ayudó mucho en ese aspecto, poniéndole como el típico fortachón chulo y capullo. Espero que os haya gustado el trasfondo que le he dado. Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 9**

**Envuelto en oscuridad**

El viaje de vuelta hacia Celeste fue aún más rápido, aun a pesar de su cambio de dirección. Aunque el viaje se había alargado un poco más de manera completamente imprevista, de alguna forma Rojo se sentía con ganas de seguir aun a pesar de las circunstancias, haciéndole caminar más rápido y con más ganas.

Esta vez la vía subterránea no se le hizo tan larga y la subida de la vaguada no fue tan fatigosa como en un principio pensó. Acabó matado igualmente, pero aun así ver a ciudad Celeste desde la lejanía una vez que alcanzó la cima de la vaguada, le animó un poco más a seguir.

Una vez allí decidió hacer un alto en el camino para descansar un poco, comprar provisiones para el viaje, comer y luego seguir hacia el este. Aprovechó también para pasarse por la tienda de bicis y cambiar su bono por una bici sin gastarse un dineral, consiguiendo de esta manera una muy chula y practica bicicleta plegable fácil de transportar y llevar; había varios modelos, pero él escogió una de color rojo, como debía de ser, ya que conjuntaba con su nombre.

Una vez con ella la estuvo probando un rato, corriendo con ella por la ciudad y dirigiéndose al supermercado rápidamente para comprar provisiones antes de ir a comer. No sabía si de Celeste hasta pueblo Lavanda tendría que acampar, supuso que si, por lo que estuvo abasteciéndose con todo lo necesario para poder parar en el camino. Pasando por la sección de entrenadores, donde solían vender productos relacionados con el entrenamiento, las batallas y los pokémon, se reencontró con cierta persona con la que no se esperaba volver a ver.

-Hombre, Rojo, cuanto tiempo…

-Anda, hola Misty ¿Qué haces aquí?

-He venido a comprar comida para mis pokémon. Hace casi ya una semana desde que te fuiste ¿cómo es que has vuelto por aquí?-inquirió ella, curiosa.

-Gané mi tercera medalla en ciudad Carmín y ahora me dirijo a ciudad Azulona para retar el siguiente gimnasio-explicó él, enseñándola su medalla.

-Ah, así que derrotaste al teniente…

-¿Le conoces?

-Pues claro, es uno de mis compañeros, todos los líderes de gimnasio nos acabamos conociendo cuando nos reunimos en la liga pokémon cada año-reveló Misty.

-Ya veo… en ese caso conocerás al líder de Azulona, me vendría bien saber quién es y en qué se especializa para ir montando una estrategia-comentó Rojo, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Ah, eso es lo que quieres ¿verdad? qué listo eres…

-Hombre, digo yo que no tendrás ningún problema en decírmelo ¿no?-supuso Rojo, algo echado para adelante.

-¿Y por qué se supone que tengo que decírtelo?-inquirió Misty, mirándole ceñuda.

-Bueno, porque somos amigos…

Ante eso la líder de miró arriba abajo, sopesando el si decírselo o no, hasta que finalmente decidió.

-Bueno, podría, aunque si te lo digo perdería la gracia ¿no crees? A veces es mejor no saber nada sobre tu futuro oponente para rendir mejor en batalla…-argumentó la chica, con gesto divertido.

-O sea, que no me lo piensas decir…-resumió él, con gesto resignado.

-Pues no.

-Gracias, Misty…

-Oh, de nada-murmuró ella, guiñándole un ojo.

Terminaron el resto de sus compras los dos juntos y se separaron en cuanto salieron del supermercado.

-Bueno, Rojo, buen viaje hasta Azulona y mucha suerte en su gimnasio, la necesitarás-le deseó la chica, con alegría.

-Oh, sí, con todos tus consejos y recomendaciones ganaré seguro-asintió Rojo, cargando de ironía cada sílaba.

-Pues claro que sí.

Aun y con todo Rojo dejó escapar una risita tonta y se despidió de ella, dirigiéndose hacia el centro pokémon para comer.

No gastó mucho tiempo comiendo, en cuanto terminó recogió sus cosas y partió hacia el este, para continuar con el viaje.

La ruta 9 era una de las pocas rutas, junto con la ruta 3, que eran de montaña, aunque en el caso de la 9 el apelativo no llegaba a tanto en realidad; de camino hacia el túnel Roca el relieve cambiaba de forma progresiva, aunque no a unas alturas tan prominentes ni accidentadas como las de la ruta 3. Esa zona de la prefectura era de las menos altas, siendo superada ampliamente por la del monte Moon. Colinas no muy abruptas, elevaciones mucho menos prominentes y algún que otro precipicio salpicaba toda esa zona, con algún que otro llano en las cuotas más bajas. No era una ruta tan pedregosa ni peligrosa como la 3, pero el terreno favorecía la aparición de muchos tipos de pokémon, además de muchos entrenadores con los que Rojo estuvo luchando para entrenar para el siguiente gimnasio, del cual no sabía nada, yendo esta vez a ciegas, por así decirlo.

La ruta 10 era algo más llana y precedía al túnel Roca, pasando al lado de un río que bordeaba esa zona y que llevaba hacia una cuenca escondida donde, en su momento, se construyó una central de energía que abastecía toda la prefectura de Kanto, pero que acabó cerrando debido a que el suministro acabó dependiendo de otros proveedores, convirtiéndose en un recinto abandonando. Aunque algunos de sus alternadores seguían funcionando, provocando algún que otro apagón en pueblo Lavanda cuando la tensión subía mucho.

El resto de la tarde se pasó en un suspiro y comenzó a anochecer enseguida; Rojo comenzaba a considerar el acampar por allí cerca cuando un tejado que le era familiar se recortó cerca de la entrada al túnel.

-¡Ah, un centro pokémon de paso, qué suerte!-pensó él, apretando el paso.

Y le venía muy bien, pues hasta ahora había estado entrenando con todos esos entrenadores y sus pokémon necesitaban un descanso, al igual que él.

Dejó a sus pokémon en tratamiento y se fue al salón para repasar un poco su agenda y la situación; dado que ya estaba anocheciendo no estaba seguro de si continuar o bien quedarse a pasar la noche allí y seguir con el viaje mañana. Dado que el túnel Roca era un paso montañoso que, a diferencia del monte Moon, no poseía ningún tipo de iluminación artificial, siendo un paso complicado de cruzar, prefirió esperar a mañana para prepararse bien. Por suerte se había comprado desde hacía tiempo una linterna con la que podría alumbrarse, por lo que sus problemas se solventaron rápidamente. Quizás se retrasaría un día, pero al menos viajaría con mayor seguridad.

En cuanto abrieron el comedor fue a cenar y, una vez que terminó, se dirigió al salón para pasar allí el resto de la noche antes de retirarse a dormir. Estuvo viendo un rato las noticias, en las cuales se hablaba del reciente y aún vigente cierre de accesos a ciudad Azafrán.

-En otro orden de asuntos, aún continúa dándose el por ahora permanente cierre de accesos a ciudad Azafrán por cuestiones de seguridad; hace pocos días hubo una reapertura temporal para reabastecer los servicios de la ciudad que tan solo duró un par de horas, pero los accesos se volvieron a cerrar una vez que el proceso terminó.

Hasta ahora el cierre sigue vigente, a lo que muchos ciudadanos han estado protestando ya que está dificultando la circulación en toda la prefectura; muchos entrenadores pokémon han visto su viaje afectado por la misma razón, así como otras personas que necesitan pasar por la ciudad por diferentes razones. El alcalde de la ciudad se ha pronunciado para pedir paciencia a la población.

En ese momento las imágenes de la ciudad cambiaron para mostrar una rueda de prensa en la que el alcalde, un tipo de mediana edad, de facciones redondas, bajito y algo rechoncho, se dirigía a los medios.

-Sabemos las dificultades que entraña esta decisión, pero créanme que lo hacemos por la seguridad de los ciudadanos, tan solo dennos un poco más de tiempo para asegurar que la ciudad está a salvo.

-¿No puede establecer ninguna fecha concreta en la que se levantará el cierre?-inquirió en ese momento un reportero de los que allí había.

-Me temo que eso no es posible, es preferible asegurar que las medidas sean cien por cien fiables antes que ponernos a fijar fechas sin saber del todo si se podrían cumplir o no-argumentó el alcalde.

-En parte comprendemos el cierre, pero algunos tenemos dudas sobre los motivos en sí; según el comunicado oficial fue por seguridad ante la actual ola de crímenes, pero no se especificó exactamente la causa de tales hechos ¿tiene el Team Rocket algo que ver con la decisión?-preguntó otro periodista.

Esta vez el alcalde dudó por unos breves segundos, pero enseguida se repuso y contestó de seguido.

-La decisión en sí responde al deseo de hacer ciudad Azafrán más segura, ya sea de cualquier malhechor que se precie.

Para entonces, el ceño de Rojo se torció hasta el punto de parecer una persiana mal subida. No podía entender a qué venía semejante cambio de tema. Claramente había evitado tener que responder específicamente a la pregunta, sobre todo en cuanto oyó que se trataba del Team Rocket. No pudo evitar opinar en voz alta.

-¿Pero por qué demonios no admite que es por el Team Rocket?

-Pues porque se trata claramente del Team Rocket-anunció en ese momento una voz a su lado.

Rojo giró la cabeza y vio sentado en un sillón cercano a un hombre de avanzada edad, de calva prominente, con pobladas cejas blancas, facciones redondas y con un gesto de gran molestia dibujado en su rostro.

-No quieren admitir que se trata de ellos, por lo que evaden el tema para evitar que cunda el pánico. No se restringe el acceso a una ciudad entera sólo por simple seguridad, eso por descontado.

-¿Qué sugiere entonces?-inquirió Rojo, curioso.

-Que el cierre se haya hecho no para evitar que alguien entre, sino que salga-argumentó el hombre.

-En ese caso es que hay alguien dentro-obvió el chico.

-Exactamente.

Por un momento hubo un breve silencio en el que el chico y el anciano se mantuvieron la mirada por unos segundos hasta que, finalmente, el anciano habló.

-Pero bueno, no hagas mucho caso de los seniles desvaríos de un anciano como yo…

-Oh, no, para nada, de hecho eso tiene mucho sentido.

-Eres muy amable, jovencito. Me llamo Fuji, dirijo la casa de voluntarios de pueblo Lavanda, donde cuido de pokémon sin familia ni hogar-se presentó el anciano.

-Encantado, yo soy Rojo, entrenador pokémon-hizo lo propio el chico.

-Ah, así que debes de estar viajando… bien, eso es bueno, el viaje siempre fortalece tanto el cuerpo como el espíritu, y en compañía de tus pokémon es aún más enriquecedor. Asumo entonces que cruzarás el túnel Roca-supuso Fuji, con mirada segura.

-Sí, me dirijo a ciudad Azulona y he de cruzarlo para continuar.

-Yo también he de cruzar el túnel, he estado fuera del pueblo por un par de días y ahora he de volver. Sé que no es fácil cargar con un peso muerto como yo, pero me preguntaba si serías tan amable de acompañarme-pidió el señor Fuji.

-Por supuesto, señor Fuji, con mucho gusto, usted no es ninguna molestia-aceptó él.

-Gracias, muchacho, a mi edad viajar ya no es tan sencillo y a veces me siento un poco solo-argumentó Fuji, con melancolía.

-En ese caso yo le haré compañía.

Estuvieron hablando durante un rato más hasta que finalmente se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Como el tratamiento iba a durar durante toda la noche Rojo se fue directamente a su habitación, para descansar para mañana. Había quedado con el señor Fuji a primera hora de la mañana, después de desayunar, por lo que tendría que estar despierto y lucido.

A la mañana siguiente, y nada más despertar, Rojo fue a recoger a sus pokémon y después a desayunar algo rápidamente, para luego reunirse con el señor Fuji en el vestíbulo. En cuanto llegó se encontró con él justo al lado de la puerta.

-Ah, buenos días Rojo-le saludó Fuji en cuanto le vio.

-Buenos días señor Fuji-hizo lo propio él.

-¿Estás preparado?

-Sí, podemos irnos.

-Vayámonos pues.

El acceso al túnel estaba justo al lado, nada más salir del centro pokémon torcieron a la derecha, siguieron un sendero cercano y en menos de cinco minutos se presentaron ante la entrada; la montaña que albergaba el túnel no era muy alta, apenas llegaba a los quinientos metros de altura, y era una de las pocas formaciones rocosas de la prefectura. Nada más cruzar el umbral, una oscuridad envolvente se echó sobre ellos.

-Vaya, sabía que era oscuro, pero no tanto-murmuró Rojo.

-Es un solo túnel en el primer tramo pero luego se bifurca hacia varios lados justo por la mitad, perderse es más fácil de lo que parece. Menos mal que yo voy preparado-comentó Fuji, sacando una linterna de las gordas.

-Vaya, señor Fuji, está usted en todo-observó el chico.

-Viaja siempre con algo encima.

Por su parte Rojo sacó su propia linterna, además de optar por sus pokémon, ya que la llama de charmeleon podía alumbrar sus alrededores y las descargas de pikachu podrían iluminar el interior del túnel por unos breves pero útiles segundos.

El interior del túnel era amplio, un largo, oscuro y hasta claustrofóbico camino serpeaba durante varios minutos en los que el trayecto apenas varió. El ambiente estaba un tanto cargado, la humedad era bastante alta, lo que hacía que la temperatura fuera baja; en todo momento guardaron silencio, siendo sus pisadas el único sonido cercano, aparte de los pasos de charmeleon que iba al lado de Rojo alumbrando el camino con la punta de su cola. Pikachu permanecía quieto y vigilante en el hombro derecho de su entrenador, aguzando el oído. Los haces de luz de ambas linternas conseguían alumbrar varios metros por delante de ellos, sobre todo la del señor Fuji, que era la más potente.

En un momento dado el señor Fuji se paró de golpe, haciendo que Rojo también se detuviera.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Mira ahí-indicó de repente el señor Fuji alumbrando hacia delante.

El chico giró la cabeza y siguió el haz de luz que iluminaba la estancia, llegando a ver a dos pokémon muy extraños junto a una bifurcación cercana. Ambos les miraban de forma inquisitiva, el primero se interponía entre ellos y el más pequeño, en actitud defensiva.

-¿Qué son?-inquirió Rojo.

-Un cubone y un marowak, a juzgar por su comportamiento hacia el pequeño la marowak debe ser su madre; aunque es extraño, ya que normalmente cuando los cubone nacen su madre fallece-explicó Fuji.

-Vaya…-murmuró el chico, un tanto apenado.

Los dos eran pequeños, apenas les llegaban hasta las rodillas, y portaban en sus manos un hueso parecido al de un fémur; desde donde estaban apenas les quitaban ojo de encima, mirándoles fijamente a través de los orificios de una especie de calavera que llevaban puesta a modo de casco.

-Nunca se quitan su calavera, por lo que nadie les ha visto la cara; como objeto es muy raro y valioso, hay gente que pagaría millones por ellas-explicó Fuji.

Sin decir nada más, el anciano sacó un poco de comida y se la tendió a los dos pokémon; cubone se aventuró un poco, comiendo de su mano y probándola. El pokémon dejó escapar un suspiro satisfecho y siguió comiendo, perdiendo el miedo enseguida. Su madre le siguió al poco rato y se acercó a ellos, probando también un poco.

Fuji tan solo sonreía sin decir nada, llegando a acariciarlos de vez en cuando, aunque en momento dado comentó.

-Esto es lo que falta en este mundo, un poco de cariño y comprensión por nuestra parte. Los pokémon son criaturas extraordinarias de las que podemos aprender grandes cosas, no instrumentos de poder o máquinas de hacer dinero. Sin embargo, hay gente que no comprende esto y se dedica a enriquecerse a costa suya, como ese despreciable Team Rocket. Por eso me dedico a cuidarlos, para que evitar que gentuza como ellos se aprovechen de tan fascinantes criaturas-explicó el anciano.

-Eso es muy noble de su parte, señor Fuji-le alabó Rojo, tocado por la actitud del anciano.

-Eres muy amable, Rojo, y sé que tú también coincidirás conmigo. Los entrenadores no luchan por querer mostrar cuán poderosos son, sino para mostrar lo únicos que están con sus pokémon.

-Completamente de acuerdo, mi fuerza es la de mis pokémon y viceversa, sé que ellos son capaces de todo y ellos también lo saben ¿verdad?-inquirió el chico, mirando a sus pokémon.

Ambos dejaron escapar un grito de aprobación, coincidiendo con él; pikachu se bajó del hombro de su entrenador y saludó tanto a cubone como a marowak, uniéndose charmeleon también al saludo. Madre e hijo hicieron lo propio.

-Qué sociales son…-observó el chico.

Tras el encuentro continuaron con el viaje, esta vez siendo acompañados por cubone y marowak, la cual seguía a Fuji de cerca; no lo parecía pero el viaje se alargaba con cada paso que daban por aquel oscuro túnel. Aunque esa vez Fuji y Rojo estuvieron hablando para matar el rato y hacer más corto el viaje.

-¿Y qué fue lo que hizo exactamente que se dedicara a cuidar de los pokémon, señor Fuji?-preguntó el entrenador, con curiosidad.

Antes de contestar el anciano se quedó callado por unos breves instantes, hablando poco después.

-Bueno, la verdad es que mi pasado no es algo que cuente así sin más, pero te puedo contar que, tras jubilarme, decidí dedicarme a esto para que ningún pokémon sufriera más daño-explicó secamente el señor Fuji

-Lo comprendo, lo siento señor Fuji, no pretendía inmiscuirme-se disculpó Rojo.

-No pasa nada, Rojo, yo también era un chico curioso como tú… demasiado curioso.

Rojo se quedó un tanto extrañado por ese último comentario, aunque prefirió no hacer ninguna pregunta al respecto. Después de todo era una persona encomiable, dedicándose así sin más al cuidado de pokémon sin familia no hogar. De repente, en ese justo momento, un temblor sacudió brevemente la parte del túnel donde estaban.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-inquirió el chico, extrañado.

-Habrá sido un corrimiento de tierra, suele ocurrir en ocasiones-supuso Fuji, sin darle mayor importancia.

Aun así Rojo no se quedó convencido, puesto que a él le había parecido oír algo más, como unas voces junto con el propio temblor. Sus pokémon estaban tan en alerta como él, como si también presintieran algo extraño. Agudizó el oído y pudo escuchar una serie de ruidos como de algo suave deslizándose sobre una superficie dura.

-Me parece que no estamos solos, señor Fuji-anunció Rojo.

-Bueno, serán más personas cruzando el túnel-opinó el anciano.

Fue entonces cuando el ruido se concretó, sonando justo al lado del señor Fuji; Rojo quiso alertarle, pero en ese momento todo ocurrió muy deprisa, casi en una milésima de segundo. Algo o alguien surgió de entre las sombras, se oyeron varias pisadas y un sonido apagado. Fuji chilló y la linterna cayó, apagándose de golpe; algo se movió delante de Rojo y le arrebató la suya, apagándola y sumiendo al lugar en una completa oscuridad salvo por la cola de charmeleon. El chico trató de recuperar su linterna, pero delante de él ya no había nadie.

-¡Soltadme, soltadme!-gritaba Fuji.

-¡Cogedle, que no escape!-decía otra voz.

-¡Señor Fuji!-exclamó Rojo.

Sin embargo la cosa no acabó ahí; se oyó otro estrépito, más pisadas, marowak exclamó su nombre y cubone hizo lo mismo. Justo después se oyó a pikachu cargando energía.

-¡Pikachu, no ataques si no te lo ordeno! ¡Charmeleon, reagrúpate con él!-exclamó Rojo.

Sin embargo, la confusión era demasiado grande y apenas se podía distinguir nada, ya que su llama no alumbraba tanto como una linterna. Más voces retumbaron en la cueva, sonando de forma distinta y dispar, como si no estuvieran ahí.

-¡Un marowak, mirad!

-¡Cogedlo, cogedlo!

-¡Pika, pi!

-¡Cubone, cu!

-¡Maldita sea!

La confusión no podía ser mayor, Rojo no oía a Fuji y además no sabía dónde cayó la linterna; podía ver la llama de charmeleon oscilar no muy lejos de donde estaba, acercándose a ella.

-¡Charmeleon, aquí, conmigo!

Fue entonces cuando alguien tras él le abordó, asestándole un duro golpe en la cabeza y haciéndole caer hacia delante. Los sonidos se apagaron momentáneamente debido al golpe, convirtiéndose en ecos difusos apenas perceptibles; vio la llama de charmeleon balanceándose justo delante de él y saltándole por encima, defendiéndole de su atacante.

Rojo trató de ponerse en pie, sintiendo aún el golpe en la coronilla; llamó a charmeleon para que no se alejara, regresando con él enseguida. Estuvo esperando a que se le pasara el dolor, recuperando poco a poco el sentido y oyendo cada vez mejor. En cuanto se sintió recuperado, se encontró solo con cubone y charmeleon; pikachu no estaba, marowak tampoco, y la linterna de Fuji se encontraba tirada justo a su lado.

-¿Pikachu, señor Fuji?-llamó Rojo, encendiéndola.

-¡Cubone, bone…!-exclamó el pokémon.

-¡Pikachu! ¡Pikachu!

Su llamado resonó por todo el túnel, guardando silencio justo después y esperando un respuesta que parecía no llegar; poco después, en la lejanía, pudo oír la voz de pikachu resonar, no parecía estar muy lejos.

-¡Hacia allí!-indicó Rojo echando a correr.

Cubone y charmeleon corrían a su lado, dejándose guiar y escuchando ellos también; pikachu seguía llamando a Rojo, el cual seguía su voz mientras alumbraba el camino. Aprovechó además para llamar al señor Fuji, por si conseguía oírle a él también.

-¡Señor Fuji!

Sin embargo tan sólo se oía a pikachu; siguiendo la voz de su pokémon, llegó a un punto donde el camino se bifurcaba en dos, hacia delante o hacia su izquierda. Más adelante sólo se veía oscuridad y a la izquierda, tres cuartos de lo mismo. Fue entonces cuando pikachu enmudeció. Rojo se quedó callado y escuchó; nada. Tan solo silencio. Y oscuridad.

-Pi… ¡pikachu! ¡Señor Fuji!-llamó de nuevo en un momento dado.

Su voz resonó por las galerías hasta morir, regresando el silencio justo después; aun así podía oír su respiración entrecortada y el martilleo de su corazón en el pecho. Incluso oyó la llama de la cola de charmeleon centellear y la respiración de cubone. Pero nada más; ni voces ni pikachu.

Entonces, en un momento dado, cubone chilló, probablemente llamando a su madre; lo hizo varias veces y luego guardó silencio. La nada le respondió. Justo después asió con fuerza su hueso y empezó a martillear en la pared, de una forma muy parecida a la del propio código Morse, cosa que sorprendió gratamente a Rojo. Tras varios minutos martilleando con el hueso, se detuvo y escuchó; pocos segundos después se pudo oír. Un castañeo parecido al hueso de cubone, resonando por el túnel más cercano.

-Vaya, entonces así os comunicáis en esta oscuridad-observó Rojo, impresionado.

Cubone asintió y se lanzó a la carrera hacia la izquierda, mientras volvía a golpear en la pared, siendo respondido poco después; Rojo le siguió y se internaron en el corazón del túnel a través de más pasadizos y huecos que parecían nunca acabar. Comprobando él mismo lo que le llegó a comentar el señor Fuji al poco de entrar, del túnel de la izquierda salieron hacia a otro a mano derecha, luego torcieron a la izquierda de nuevo, continuaron de frente y después tuvieron que bajar por una abrupta sima. Cubone seguía martilleando en la pared, siendo respondido en casi todo momento; continuaron por ese desnivel para luego subir por una pendiente erosionada de tal manera que parecía emular unas escaleras.

-¿Vamos bien, cubone?-inquirió Rojo.

El pokémon asintió, volviendo a golpear; pero ésta vez no le respondieron, cosa que lo extrañó. Volvió a golpear con el hueso, esperando una respuesta; nada.

Por su parte el pokémon dejó escapar un preocupado gruñido, volviéndolo a intentar.

Rojo confiaba en cubone, pero de repente tuvo la extraña sensación de que no sabía dónde estaban; sólo oyeron desde que se pusieron en marcha las repuestas a cubone, nada más. La voz de pikachu había callado desde entonces, y la del señor Fuji y el resto de voces parecían haber dejado de existir. La realización le golpeó enseguida en toda la cara: estaban perdidos. Perdidos en un túnel oscuro y amplio, sin pikachu ni el señor Fuji.

-Pikachu…-murmuró Rojo, sin evitar sentirse preocupado por él.

Temía que no le volviese a ver nunca más; ¿y si se ha perdido yendo tras esas voces? ¿Y si se ha caído por alguna brecha y se había hecho daño? Pero sabía que incluso ahora no podía dejarse llevar por pensamientos así. Debía de ser fuerte, serenarse y pensar con la cabeza.

-No, no, debe de haber una forma de salir de aquí, de llegar al tunel principal-se dijo el chico por lo bajo, pasándose la mano por la cara.

Charmeleon pudo notar el nerviosismo de su entrenador, increpando a cubone justo después. Éste trató de excusarse golpeando de nuevo la pared con su hueso, pero el de tipo fuego se molestó y le empujó de mala manera.

-¡Eh, eh, basta charmeleon, todos estamos igual así que no es momento de culpar a nadie! ¿Entendido?-puso Rojo punto final al tema.

Charmeleon obedeció a su entrenador, pero miró mal a cubone, el cual dejó escapar una mirada insegura.

-Encontraremos a pikachu y los demás ¿vale?-aseguró él, sentándose.

Aunque ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que acababa de decir; aun a pesar de saber lo que tenía que hacer no sabía muy bien cómo proceder, cosa que le inquietaba. El tiempo no parecía pasar, Rojo miró su reloj para consultar la hora y, para su sorpresa, lo descubrió parado.

-Oh, mierda…

Le dio unos toquecitos al cristal para ver si así volvía a correr, pero el segundero siguió parado; supuso que se debía de haber parado al caerse cuando le atacaron.

Aunque ahora no sabía qué hora era, temiendo perder la noción del tiempo; la linterna parpadeó fugazmente y Rojo prefirió apagarla. La llama de charmeleon iluminaba, pero no tanto como la linterna; aun así era mejor aprovechar las pilas al máximo.

-Cubone, intenta comunicarte con tu madre otra vez-pidió el chico.

El pokémon asintió y volvió a asestar golpes secos en la pared; el repiqueteo era constante y rebotaba en el túnel, perdiéndose en la oscuridad. Cada cinco minutos paraba para esperar una respuesta que no llegaba y volvía a empezar.

Pero en ese justo momento oyeron el grito característico de pikachu cada vez que cargaba y soltaba energía, sonando no muy lejos de allí.

Rojo se levantó de un salto, encendiendo la linterna, y exclamó.

-¡Pikachu!

El silencio se levantó por un momento pero luego se volvió a oír, esta vez con algo más de claridad. A eso se sumó un llamado por parte del pokémon a modo de respuesta.

-¡Pikachu! ¡Ya voy, amigo!-exclamó Rojo echando a correr hacia el sonido, siendo seguido por charmeleon y cubone.

Sus llamadas eran cada vez más claras, se estaban acercando.

-¡Pikachu, impactrueno!-ordenó Rojo.

Cerca de donde estaban pudieron ver el destello que produce el ataque; corrieron hacia la luz y se encontraron con el pokémon.

-¡Pikachu!-exclamó Rojo abriendo los brazos.

La rata eléctrica se echó a sus brazos y él la abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Estás bien, menos mal!-masculló el entrenador, feliz de volver a verle.

Pikachu tan solo se regodeó con los mimos, feliz y contento por volver a ver a su entrenador. Pero justo después saltó al suelo e indicó por señas a Rojo que le siguiera; le siguieron todos hasta una estancia bastante amplia donde pudieron ver a un grupo de personas tratando de salir por un resquicio en la roca.

-¿¡Quienes sois vosotros?!-preguntó el entrenador.

Apuntó el haz de luz hacia ellos y pudo verlos con claridad; iban vestidos de negro y con una gran erre roja en su pecho que se le hizo terriblemente familiar.

-¡Team Rocket! ¡Debí imaginar que eráis vosotros!-gritó Rojo, sintiendo cómo la furia le embargaba.

-¿Quién es ese chaval?-soltó uno de ellos.

-¿¡Y yo que sé!? ¡Llevad ya al viejo a la salida!-oyó entonces a uno.

Fue entonces cuando pudo ver que se estaban llevando al señor Fuji, el cual se encontraba maniatado y con los ojos vendados.

-¡Señor Fuji, no! ¡Soltadlo ahora mismo!

-¡De eso nada! ¡Adelante, muk!-exclamó un rocket, sacando a uno.

-¡Cubone, huesomerang!-ordenó Rojo, ya que había consultado su pokédex antes con él.

El pokémon obedeció y tiró su hueso a modo de boomerang, golpeando hacia atrás a muk, el cual empujó a los rocket que trataban de salir por el hueco en la roca.

-¡No empujéis!

-¡No soy yo!

-¡El cráneo, que se me escapa!

-¡Lo tengo!

Sin apenas pensar, Rojo trató de detenerles como fuera, ordenando lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-¡Pikachu, impactrueno!

El pokémon eléctrico lanzó una sacudida que empujó a los rocket aún más hacia la salida, provocando entonces un derrumbe que facilitó su huida y bloqueó la entrada.

-¡Agh, maldita sea!-gritó Rojo, frustrado.

Sin embargo en ese justo momento oyó un grito lastimero proveniente del otro lado de la caverna. Rojo alumbró y vio que se trataba de cubone, el cual se encontraba echado sobre un cuerpo que le era familiar.

-¡Ah, marowak!-exclamó el chico.

Se arrodilló ante él para comprobar cómo se encontraba, pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo que le impactó; no tenía el cráneo y tampoco se movía ni respiraba. Fue entonces cuando recordó uno de los comentarios de un rocket en concreto.

_-¡El cráneo, que se me escapa! _

Con manos temblorosas, y temiéndose lo peor, le comprobó el pulso tan solo para confirmar lo evidente. Estaba muerto. De alguna manera, estaba muerto.

Cubone se dio cuenta y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente; por su parte Rojo comenzó a reconstruir lo que podría haber pasado. El Team Rocket sabía que Fuji iba a cruzar el túnel, pero no que iría acompañado; los soldados se infiltraron en él, esperaron a que apareciera y lo secuestraron. Luego fueron a buscar una salida. Marowak les persiguió para evitarlo y pikachu se fue con él, separándose así. En su momento cubone, cada vez que se comunicaba con su madre, podía ser respondido por ella, cosa que delataba continuamente la posición de los rocket; entonces, para evitarlo, decidieron silenciarla. Y, de paso, se llevaron su cráneo, recordando lo que le comentó el propio Fuji acerca de su rareza y alto valor.

Rojo dio un puñetazo al suelo, tratando de descargar la enorme frustración que sentía; se sentía tremendamente culpable, no sólo habían matado a un pokémon sino que le habían robado después de morir por dinero, expoliando su cadáver. Y encima consiguieron secuestrar al señor Fuji. Y no solo eso, sino que además habían escapado por su culpa. Debido a su imprudencia les ayudó en su fuga al atacar, cuando lo podría haber impedido. Pikachu y charmeleon estaban callados y apenados, sin poder evitar compartir el dolor de su compañero. Cubone no dejaba de llorar ante el cuerpo sin vida de su madre, gruesos goterones manchaban su cráneo blanco; los sollozos se clavaban en el corazón de Rojo como dagas envenenadas.

-Lo siento cubone… lo siento…-musitó Rojo, llegando a dejar escapar un par de lágrimas.

Por un momento lo único que se oyó fueron los lamentos y lloros de cubone resonando por toda la cueva mientras el resto guardaba silencio. Unas pequeñas piedras rebotaron sobre las más grandes que bloqueaban la salida y cayeron al suelo secamente.

* * *

Hacía tiempo que Rojo perdió la cuenta de los giros que habían dado; los túneles parecían no acabar, y le daba la sensación de que el ambiente se enrarecía cada vez más con cada paso que daba. La linterna destellaba cada vez con más frecuencia, pero Rojo no la apagó. Charmeleon iba a su lado y cubone al final, tremendamente silencioso, arrastrando su hueso; el solo sonido de rozamiento que producía ya hacía sentirse mal al chico, recordando los más recientes acontecimientos.

Finalmente no pudo más, se sentó en el suelo y apagó la linterna; ya no sabía ni donde se encontraban, ni qué hora era ni nada de nada. Tan solo caminaba a ciegas, sin saber por dónde ir, ni qué hacer para orientarse. Y los ánimos tampoco ayudaban.

Aunque después de tantas emociones y lo que parecía horas y horas caminando en la oscuridad, se sentía tremendamente cansado; se recostó en la pared, al tiempo que todos los demás se pegaban a él, con rostros igual de extenuados como el suyo. Cubone se acurrucó a sus pies, al tiempo que pikachu se hacía una bolita en su regazo y charmeleon se tumbaba a su diestra, dándole calor. Así, en esa pose, y con todos los pokémon a su lado, la modorra se fue apoderando de él hasta que finalmente cayó dormido.

Rojo era de sueño pesado, aunque quizás fuera por la sonoridad del túnel por lo que acabó despertándose al escuchar una voz retumbando en las galerías.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?

Las tres palabras fueron música para sus oídos, despejándose de golpe y volviéndolas a oír fuertes y claras.

-¿Señor Fuji? ¿Hola?

-¡Aquí!-quiso gritar Rojo, pero tan sólo le salió un gruñido.

El chico maldijo su suerte y a esa repentina afonía. El aire ahí estaba muy cargado y hacía frío, por lo que era normal que su garganta acabara tan tomada después de estar respirándolo tanto tiempo. Quiso encender la linterna, pero no tenía pilas. Ahora la cosa empeoraba, no tenía voz ni pilas. Pero vio una posibilidad en sus pokémon.

-Pikachu…-llegó a musitar, haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

El pokémon se despertó y le miró inquisitivamente.

-Im… impactrueno…-ordenó con voz cascada.

Pikachu lanzó la descarga hacia el techo y un destello iluminó fugazmente el lugar; la persona lo vio e inmediatamente corrió hacia él. En cuanto lo vio, esta comentó.

-Un momento, pero si tú eres… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Rojo quiso contestar, pero en ese momento sintió cómo las fuerzas le abandonaban y se dejó caer al suelo, del todo inconsciente. Lo último que vio antes de que todo fundiera a negro fue a una figura vestida de negro y con un frondoso bigote bajo la nariz acercándose a él.

* * *

Aunque en los juegos se sucede de forma distinta, siempre me pareció raro que el señor Fuji acabara siendo secuestrado por el Team Rocket. Y es aún más extraño teniendo en cuenta cierto detalle sobre él que prefiero no desvelar because trama. No he optado por destello ya que, para seros sinceros, no me apetecía nada desviar la trama hacia la ruta tres de nuevo, por lo que preferí seguir. Los más puestos puede que noten diferencias también con los sucesos de la madre de cubone y cubone, en ese sentido lo que he hecho es reordenar los sucesos y darles un enfoque distinto, aunque en esencia la historia es la misma. Y poco más, comentar que ahora iré más despacio ya que tengo más trabajo en la uni y los exámenes a la vuelta de la esquina. Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 10**

**Confidencial**

Oscuridad, no veía nada más que una negrura sin fin rodeándole, tratando de alcanzarle; sus pokémon no estaban con él, su cinto estaba vacío, y tampoco tenía nada con lo que alumbrarse.

Al mismo tiempo podía oír voces lejanas, ecos reverberando en la distancia, apenas audibles, pero cada vez más y más cercanos; Rojo echó a andar hacia delante, en busca de esas voces perdidas. Conforme iba avanzando podía ir distinguiendo poco a poco algunos de esos sonidos, llegando a oír el grito de varios pokémon, junto con un sonido gutural espeluznante que le hacía que se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?-masculló el chico, con voz temblorosa.

El sonido apagado fue aumentando en intensidad, Rojo podía sentir como el miedo se le condensaba en el estómago, haciéndole difícil el respirar. Fue entonces cuando delante de él pudo ver una figura que le era familiar, un pequeño pokémon tirado en el suelo que se retorcía y el que emitía ese espantoso sonido. Rojo sintió como sus ojos se anegaban.

-No. No… marowak…

Su voz sonó mustia y cadavérica, como si no hubiera hablado él; la figura delante de él se movió y entonces levantó la mirada. Lo que vio le horrorizó, y fue entonces cuando el chico dejó escapar un grito de puro terror, al tiempo que todo se difuminaba por completo hasta desaparecer.

Al segundo siguiente Rojo despertó de golpe, con el corazón latiéndole a cien por hora y con la frente perlada en sudor; miró a su alrededor y distinguió enseguida la disposición típica de habitación individual estándar de cualquier centro pokémon. Sus pokémon dormían a los pies de su cama, incluyendo a cubone. Rojo prefirió dejarles descansar y salió al pasillo; no vio a nadie durante todo el trayecto hacia la planta baja, ni siquiera vio a la enfermera jefe tras el mostrador de recepción. Aunque un sonido que le era familiar le llamó la atención, dándose la vuelta y viendo un reloj colgado en la pared contraria, el cual marcaba las nueve menos cuarto; en el mostrador de recepción había un calendario de mesa que Rojo comprobó para terminar de situarse, con fecha de 8 de julio de 1997.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?-inquirió en ese momento una voz delante de él.

Alzó la vista y vio entonces a la enfermera jefe saliendo de una puerta contigua al mostrador.

-Ah, sí, me acabo de despertar en una habitación del piso de arriba y no sé ni cómo he llegado aquí… ¿dónde estoy?

-En el centro pokémon de pueblo Lavanda… ah, espera, tú eres el chico que trajo ese hombre vestido de negro ¿no?-inquirió ella, con el ceño fruncido.

-Supongo, no lo sé…

-En ese caso ve al salón, el hombre me pidió que si despertabas te dijera que te esperaba allí, desea hablar contigo.

-Está bien…

Rojo se dirigió hacia el lugar convenido, encontrándoselo casi vacío excepto por una persona sentada en un sillón cercano dado la vuelta.

-Esto… ¿no será usted el que me ha traído aquí?-inquirió él, inseguro.

Al oírlo la persona se levantó y se dio la vuelta, revelando una cara que a Rojo le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Era un hombre de mediana edad con un blanco y abundante bigote blanco, de pelo igual color y vestido de negro, con un sombrero de igual color.

-Un momento ¿nos conocemos?

-Me parece que sí… ¿ciudad Plateada, quizás?-hizo memoria el hombre.

-¡Ah, sí, usted es aquel hombre del centro pokémon de allí!-exclamó Rojo, recordándole casi al instante.

-Sí, eres aquel chico… menuda casualidad.

-Desde luego… muchas gracias por rescatarme y traerme aquí-agradeció Rojo.

-De nada, aunque estabas a unos pocos metros de la salida-informó el hombre.

-Vaya… ¿Cuánto tiempo me he tirado dentro?

-Ni idea, yo sólo entré buscando al señor Fuji ya que denunciaron su desaparición hace cosa de varias horas; sabía que volvería por el túnel Roca, por lo que decidí entrar para investigar-explicó el hombre.

Ante esa tesitura Rojo prefirió contarle lo que había pasado, ya que era necesario poner a la policía en alerta cuanto antes, y dado que el hombre le había ayudado era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

-Tenemos que avisar inmediatamente a la policía, el señor Fuji ha sido secuestrado por el Team Rocket.

-¡¿Qué?!-soltó el hombre.

-Y no sólo eso, han matado a un marowak y luego robaron su cráneo-remató Rojo.

A eso el hombre tan sólo pudo dibujar una mueca de repugnancia ajena en su cara, sin poder evitar dar su opinión.

-Son…son despreciables. Ahora secuestro y asesinato de pokémon… menudo expediente-comentó el hombre.

-¿Expediente?-repitió Rojo, extrañado.

-Sí, y la lista cada vez va a más. Robo de pokémon, robo de la propiedad, asalto de la propiedad, suplantación de identidad, blanqueo de capital, asalto a mano armada, extorsión, tráfico de pokémon, tráfico de productos pokémon… ¿quieres que siga?-inquirió el hombre, con sorna.

-No, no hace falta...

Aunque por un momento se quedó pensativo, rumiando los detalles, y dándose cuenta enseguida de que algo no cuadraba; sabía demasiadas cosas, y no sólo eso, sino que había mencionado algo de un expediente. Era imposible que fuera un ciudadano común, nadie sabía tantas cosas así sin más.

-Oiga… ¿Quién es usted?-inquirió Rojo, mirándole con desconfianza.

El hombre le miró de hito en hito, como si estuviera considerando si contestarle o no, hasta que finalmente se decidió a hablar.

-Me llamo Smart, soy un detective de la Interpol, sección Trotamundos-se presentó entonces, enseñando sus credenciales.

Rojo se quedó ciertamente sorprendido, ya que de todas las opciones posibles que había considerado, la del agente de la Interpol no era una de ellas; aunque pensándolo más fríamente tampoco era tan raro, teniendo en cuenta los antecedentes que antes nombró.

-Ya veo… aunque ¿Smart? ¿Eso no es elegante en inglés?-recordó el chico.

-Por supuesto, son nombres en clave, no podemos descubrirnos. Aunque si realmente has sido testigo del secuestro del señor Fuji voy a tener que hacerte unas cuantas preguntas-anunció el agente, sacando un bloc de notas.

Rojo accedió a testificar y le estuvo contando todo cuanto había pasado en el interior del túnel, desde que perdió de vista a los Rocket que se llevaron a Fuji hasta la última vez que les vio antes de perderse del todo. Smart le estuvo haciendo todo tipo de preguntas, todas enfocadas en los detalles más nimios, y tomando nota de todo lo que el chico le contaba.

Una vez que terminó la testificación Rojo llegó a comentar de pasada.

-Siento haber hecho que esos Rockets se salieran con la suya…

-Ah, no te preocupes muchacho, no ha sido culpa tuya, cualquiera hubiera actuado sin pensar, y más aún en una situación tan tensa como esa. No lo pienses más y deja el resto a nosotros, nos encargaremos de que el señor Fuji vuelva sano y salvo-le tranquilizó Smart, sin darle mayor importancia.

-Eso espero… aunque ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-Bueno, depende, pero cuéntame.

-¿El cierre de ciudad Azafrán es cosa de la Interpol?-quiso saber Rojo, intrigado.

-No, esa decisión fue tomada por el propio gobierno japonés, aunque nos pidieron que les ayudáramos ya que temen que el Team Rocket quiera hacerse con el control de la misma.

-¿Y para eso cierran una ciudad entera?-inquirió Rojo, algo extrañado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que es raro que cierren una ciudad si lo único que quieren evitar es que alguien entre… o salga.

Por un momento ambos se sostuvieron la mirada, sin volver a decir nada más; Smart le miró de arriba abajo hasta que finalmente esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, al tiempo que murmuraba.

-Un chico perspicaz…

-Bueno, en parte es obvio ¿no? o sea, si cierras una puerta normalmente lo haces para evitar que algo entre o salga, al menos si ya está dentro-argumentó el chico.

-Sí, desde luego, aunque te voy a pedir discreción absoluta con esto, Rojo, puede que tengan a espías pululando por ahí. Es por eso por lo que creemos que han podido robar el Scope Silph de Silph SA-explicó el agente.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó el entrenador.

-Se trata de un prototipo de gafas de infrarrojos que hacen visible lo invisible diseñadas por las oficinas de investigación de Silph SA, era un proyecto altamente secreto pero el Team Rocket pudo robarlo hace relativamente poco tiempo. Por eso cerraron la ciudad, para evitar que más espías entraran y otros que ya estuvieran dentro salieran, para así tener la situación controlada mientras refuerzan la seguridad-explicó Smart.

-Entiendo… ¿y por cuánto más tienen pensado mantener cerrada la ciudad?-quiso saber Rojo.

-No sabría decirte, por ahora siguen reforzando la seguridad, pero ni idea de cuando piensan reabrir los accesos.

-Agh, qué mala pata. Aunque que cierren toda la ciudad por una empresa… debe ser bastante importante-supuso el chico, con aire pensativo.

-Oh, desde luego, Silph SA es una multinacional que desarrolla sobre todo productos tecnológicos, fue la primera en desarrollar las poké ball y las MTs, son pioneros en investigaciones en ese campo y tiene presencia en media Asia, Rusia y parte de Europa, sus acciones siempre están al alza.

-En tal caso es normal que el Team Rocket quiera poner sus zarpas en ella…

-Sí, de hecho eso es lo que más temen, es una compañía muy poderosa que puede mover incluso hilos en la economía nacional y oriental, imagínate lo que podría hacer el Team Rocket si consigue apoderarse de ella-teorizó el agente.

-No es nada alentador-asintió Rojo, con aire preocupado.

-Pero bueno, estando la ciudad cerrada no pasará nada, mientras refuercen la seguridad todo irá bien. Mientras tanto yo me pondré a investigar el paradero del señor Fuji-comentó Smart.

Rojo se quedó pensativo por un momento, elucubrando por su cuenta, hasta que al final habló.

-Me extraña que se lo hayan llevado así sin más ¿qué querrían de él? Tan solo es un jubilado que cuida de pokémon abandonados…

-Ni idea, por ahora no han reclamado un rescate ni nada parecido, pero estaremos atentos. Gracias por tu ayuda, Rojo, tu testimonio me servirá de mucho-agradeció el agente.

-De nada, espero que puedan encontrarle enseguida.

Dado que había acabado colaborando en la investigación, siendo su testimonio vital para saber que había sido secuestrado, Smart le dio una tarjeta de contacto con un número escrito en ella, para poder contactar con él. Rojo se quedó un tanto extrañado por semejante detalle, pero el agente de la Interpol se excusó con un seco _por si acaso_ antes de retirarse.

Una vez solo en el salón, Rojo se quedó allí por unos breves minutos, considerando los detalles; al final, y sin comerlo ni beberlo siquiera, se había visto involucrado en el secuestro de una persona a la que apenas conocía, y ahora un agente de la Interpol se ponía en contacto con él _por si las moscas_.

-Bof, y yo me acabo de levantar ¿sabes?-pensó Rojo, algo contrariado.

Como ya era muy tarde, se fue a cenar algo, teniendo el comedor solo para él, y yéndose a la cama enseguida, aunque le costó más tiempo conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó un tanto apático, aunque se obligó a despertarse puesto que tenía cosas que hacer. Pueblo Lavanda era una localidad incluso más pequeña que Paleta, aunque a diferencia de éste, que se encontraba enclavada en medio de una llana campiña, pueblo Lavanda se encontraba situado entre un ambiente entre campestre y montañoso, debido sobre todo a la montaña que le daba la espalda al norte y el ambiente húmedo al estar cerca de la costa. Debido a esto era muy común ver al pueblo envuelto en bancos de bruma por las mañanas y algunas tardes, dándole un aspecto un tanto tétrico. Y si a eso se le sumaba el detalle de que el pueblo estaba habitado en su mayoría por gente de mediana y avanzada edad, y no era muy visitado en comparación con otras ciudades y pueblos, la imagen de cara al exterior no era muy alentadora. Aunque debido a esto era uno de los pueblos con más años de todo Kanto, y especialmente famoso por la torre Pokémon, una edificación en donde se enterraban pokémon fallecidos.

Tras levantarse y desayunar fue a la casa del señor Fuji para dejar allí a cubone, puesto que no se sentía capaz de cuidarlo después de todo lo que había pasado. De hecho el pokémon no había vuelto a mostrar ningún tipo de emoción desde entonces, debido a esto el chico estaba preocupado por él, y dado que no sabía cómo tratar a un pokémon en ese estado, prefirió que fueran personas más cualificadas los que le ayudaran.

Como el pueblo no era particularmente grande llegó enseguida a su destino, la casa estaba a unas pocas manzanas del centro pokémon, y en un viejo letrero a su lado se podía leer: _casa de voluntarios de pueblo Lavanda_.

Entró en ella tras llamar, encontrándose en un pequeño recibidor, donde una chica de su edad se hallaba tras el mostrador; a mano derecha había una puerta entreabierta por la que se podían oír personas hablando y varios gritos de pokémon.

-Hola, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?-preguntó la chica, atendiéndole rápidamente.

-Hola, esta es la casa del señor Fuji ¿no?

-Así es, pero si lo que quieres es hablar con él ahora mismo no está, hace un par de días que salió del pueblo para hacer unos recados y todavía no ha vuelto, estará ocupado-supuso ella.

Al parecer no les habían dicho nada acerca del secuestro, por lo que prefirió dejarlo así para no alarmarles ni preocuparles.

-Verás, vengo a dejar este cubone con vosotros, ha perdido a su madre hace poco y yo no puedo cuidarlo-explicó él.

-Oh, pobrecito… de acuerdo, gracias por traerlo, al menos no lo abandonas como hace la mayoría de la gente-argumentó la chica.

Antes de irse, Rojo se despidió de él.

-Adiós, cubone, sé fuerte.

El pokémon le miró con tristeza y el chico le abrazó, sin poder contener las lágrimas. La chica miró la escena enternecida y se llevó a cubone con los demás pokémon; Rojo le miró una vez más antes de irse.

-Lo siento muchísimo, cubone.

Volvió a la calle, pensando en qué hacer a continuación, si seguir con el viaje o esperar un poco, cuando de repente se escucharon varios gritos tremendos no muy lejos de allí. Rojo se adelantó para ver que había sido eso y entonces vio una marabunta de gente que salía corriendo de la torre pokémon, con la piel pálida y la cara desencajada.

-Eh, oiga, ¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Rojo a un hombre que corría, pero éste ni siquiera atendió.

Nadie parecía tener intención de parar y explicar al menos qué había pasado como para que se desalojara toda la torre en menos de cinco segundos; una señora tuvo la amabilidad al menos de exclamar.

-¡Fantasmas, fantasmas!

-¿Eh?-murmuró el entrenador, extrañado.

Entró en la torre para averiguar qué había pasado exactamente, en la gran y ovalada recepción ya no había nadie y las escaleras de subida lucían solitarias; subió las escaleras y se encontró con un piso entero lleno de tumbas de todo tipo, incluso vio nichos en las paredes. No había nadie y el ambiente era normal, aparentemente.

-Pika…-murmuró el pokémon, subido al hombro de su entrenador.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Rojo.

Fue entonces cuando lo notó; un frío se comenzó a extender por la estancia, helándole los huesos. Una extraña niebla apareció de la nada y sintió una presencia detrás de él.

-¡Pikachu, impactrueno!-exclamó asustado.

El pokémon saltó de su hombro, cargando energía, y soltó una sacudida bien fuerte hacia todas las direcciones; fue entonces cuando pudo verlo. Era como una bola negra con ojos y boca, rodeada de un gas morado.

-¿Qué es eso?-musitó Rojo, sacando su pokédex.

-Gastly, el pokémon gas; gastly es totalmente incorpóreo y puede atravesar paredes muy gruesas. Ahoga a sus víctimas con su manto de gas-explicó ésta.

-Vaya…-murmuró el entrenador.

El pokémon fantasma le rodeó con interés, llegando a lanzarle un repentino lametón en la cara que le dejó paralizado debido a la impresión; al verle en esa pose, gastly se rió, divertido.

-Sí, muy gracioso tú…-le espetó el chico, limpiándose algo molesto.

Ante eso gastly se volvió a reír, flotando a su alrededor y mirando a pikachu con curiosidad.

-Pues aquí no parece pasar nada fuera de lo normal… ¿por qué la gente habrá salido disparada?-se preguntó Rojo, extrañado.

Estuvo comprobando un rato más ese piso, con gastly a su lado acompañándole; pero en un momento dado le pareció ver a alguien más justo delante, agachado ante una de las tumbas.

-¿Hola, hay alguien?

La sombra se levantó y nada más reincorporarse pudo ver de quien se trataba, quedándose particularmente asombrado.

-¿¡Azul?!

El chico posó una mano en una tumba y miró a Rojo con expresión somera.

-Vaya, mira quien tenemos aquí… al pequeño Rojo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Azul?

Ante esa pregunta el chico no respondió, tan solo miró al suelo por un momento antes de contestarle.

-Si lo que quieres es la revancha vas a tener que esperar, no tengo cuerpo para luchar. Además, este no es el mejor momento ni lugar para ello.

-Sí, ciertamente-asintió Rojo, con voz queda.

Ambos chicos se miraron por un momento, como si buscaran algo que decirse pero no supieran bien qué decir a continuación. Aprovechando que estaba allí por una razón en concreto, Rojo comentó.

-Por cierto, hace cosa de pocos minutos todo el mundo salió de aquí escopeteado, como si hubieran visto un fantasma… ¿has visto algo?

-Aquí el único fantasma que he visto es ese gastly que te está rondando todo el rato-murmuró Azul.

-Ah, sí, bueno…

-Pero no, no he visto nada. Estaba demasiado ocupado como para atender a otras cosas.

-¿Son por esas cosas por las que estas aquí?

Ante eso Azul tan solo miró de hito en hito al chico, sin ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro; a Rojo le pareció particularmente extraño verle tan tranquilo, sin ni siquiera meterse con él ni nada parecido. Aunque, en un momento dado, su rival habló.

-Siempre quise entrenador, por lo que me pasé por la escuela de entrenadores de ciudad Verde para pegar un repaso a las lecciones que nos enseñaron cuando éramos pequeños. Pero allí no enseñan a cómo enfrentar algo así.

Dio entonces un toque a la tumba frente a la que estaba agachado y se comenzó a ir sin decir nada más; al pasar a su lado, comentó.

-Tienes suerte que no esté en condiciones de pegarte una paliza, pero bueno, otra vez será.

-Muy gracioso… pues que sepas que he mejorado desde la última vez que nos vimos, tío listo-le espetó el chico.

-Es posible… pero como ya te he dicho, no tengo cuerpo para esto. Quizás otro día, cuando nos veamos de nuevo.

-¿Das por sentado que nos veremos de nuevo?

-Pues claro, melón, aunque vaya un paso por delante de ti, tú sigues ahí. Y yo no me puedo confiar, claro, aun a pesar de que sé que soy mejor que tú, pero bueno.

-Tan amable como siempre-le espetó Rojo, molesto.

No estaba seguro de si tan solo le estaba provocando o solo tocándole las narices, pero aun así era raro verle tan pasivo con él. Azul le ignoró, pero antes de irse murmuró.

-En fin, Rojo, pues hasta la próxima. Procura que no te coman los fantasmas.

-Ja, ja.

Finalmente Azul se fue de allí, dejándole solo de nuevo. Lleno de curiosidad por qué había hecho que Azul estuviera tan apático, se agachó ante la tumba y leyó su epitafio.

_Aquí yace raticate, fiel compañero, fuerte amigo. Tu entrenador no te olvida._

Los ojos de Rojo se agrandaron nada más leerlo, extrañándolo y sorprendiéndolo a partes iguales; que él supiera Azul no había tenido un raticate antes, o en tal caso no se lo había visto nunca. Entonces ¿por qué se encontraba ante esa tumba? ¿Realmente había llegado a perder a un pokémon?

Todas esas preguntas se arremolinaban en su cabeza, haciéndole pensar a toda velocidad; pero de repente sintió un frío extendiéndose por toda la estancia, helándole los huesos. Al principio pensó en que fuera otro gastly, pero el de antes seguía con él, por lo que lo desechó enseguida.

-¿Notáis eso?-inquirió el chico, extrañado.

Tanto gastly como pikachu reaccionaron enseguida, cosa que le extraño aún más viniendo de un pokémon como lo era gastly. Los pelos de la nuca se le erizaron y un escalofrío profundo le recorrió la espalda de arriba abajo. Había algo ahí.

Rojo se dio la vuelta lentamente y ambos pokémon que le acompañaban se pusieron en guardia. Fue entonces cuando, de las escaleras que llevaban al siguiente piso, una nube oscura de color morada y con unos ojos rojos tan afilados como una cuchilla surgió de la nada y se acercó a ellos flotando en al aire. Rojo se quedó paralizado del miedo, quiso correr pero sus piernas no le respondieron, abrió la boca pero no emitió sonido alguno. Aunque sí que reunió fuerzas para sacar su pokédex, la cual anunció para su sorpresa.

-Pokémon desconocido, información no disponible.

Apenas quedaba poco menos de un palmo para que esa terrorífica sombra les alcanzara. Pero entonces, sin previo aviso, pikachu reaccionó y atacó sin dudar debido al miedo que sentía, soltando entonces una descarga mucho más brillante y potente que la de un simple y débil impactrueno.

-Eso ha sido rayo…-pensó el chico, reaccionando.

En ese momento gastly se adelantó también y trató de hipnotizar a esa amenaza, pero no sirvió de nada. Fue entonces cuando la sombra se abalanzó sobre ellos, al tiempo que oían un agudo chillido resonar por todo el diáfano lugar.

-Fuera… fuera… ¡fuera de aquí!

A Rojo se le dibujó una mueca de puro miedo y entonces las piernas le respondieron de nuevo; como si el tiempo se hubiera ralentizado, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr hacia las escaleras al tiempo que de su garganta salía el mayor grito de terror de su vida. Tanto gastly como pikachu le siguieron inmediatamente después, el pokémon ratón regresó él mismo a su poké ball, muerto de miedo, y gastly llegó a sobrepasarle, aun a pesar de lo ligero que era. Corrió como si corriera tras su corazón, el cual le martilleaba en el pecho como un martillo chocando contra un yunque; en cuanto se dio cuenta, estaba fuera de la torre y gritando aún de puro miedo.

-¡Chaval! ¿Estás bien?-inquirió un turista que pasaba por allí.

Rojo tardó un rato en calmarse, los curiosos se agolparon alrededor de él.

-Ey, ¿estás bien?

-Está blanco como la cera.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Los comentarios le golpeaban como mazazos; debía de tener pintas de lunático. Cuando se calmó, exclamó.

-¡He visto un fantasma horrible en la torre pokémon!

Un ángel pasó de golpe y justo después, todos irrumpieron en carcajadas.

-Estás de broma ¿no?

-¡Los fantasmas no existen!

-¡Venga ya!

-¡Es…es cierto, hace como media hora salió toda la gente despavorida de la torre, entré yo, me encontré con un amigo y justo después se me apareció, tenía unos ojos como rendijas!-relató con detalle.

-Chaval, no nos cuentes cuentos…

-Eso, ¿Quién va a creerle?

-Bah.

-Vamos a ver a ese fantasma, a ver como es-animó entonces uno.

-Sí, venga, vamos-decían.

Al final todos entraron en la torre, dejando solo a Rojo, el cual, ya calmado, se fue al centro pokémon para reponerse un poco del susto. Yendo para allá vio entonces que gastly aún le seguía de cerca, observándole con atención.

-Espera ¿aún sigues aquí?

Al ver que le atendía gastly le soltó otro lametón en la cara, riéndose de su cara al poco rato.

-Agh, qué asco, para ya…-masculló Rojo, asqueado.

Aunque su constante actitud juguetona y entusiasta le acabó gustando, por lo que se decidió capturarlo, teniendo un previo combate con él antes, sacando a pikachu para ello.

-¡Pikachu, rayo!

El pokémon eléctrico cargó energía y luego la soltó en dirección hacia gastly, pero esto lo llegó a esquivar en el último momento, flotando hacia arriba. Inmediatamente después se acercó a él y le lamió la cara, dejando a pikachu medio atontado.

-¡No te amedrentes! ¡Cola férrea!

Aun así, y aprovechando que pikachu se había quedado inmóvil, los ojos de gastly brillaron, mirándole fijamente, y el pokémon eléctrico acabó dormido. Rojo se mostró sorprendido por esa técnica, viéndose obligado a retirar a pikachu y sacando en su lugar a pidgeotto.

-¡Tornado!

Nada más salir de su ball el pokémon volador agitó sus alas y creó una fuerte corriente de aire que arrastró a gastly, el cual apenas pudo hacer nada por evitar que el aire le llevara.

-¡Ataque ala!

Justo después sus alas brillaron con intensidad y se abalanzó con gran rapidez hacia gastly, el cual apenas pudo reaccionar; el golpe le lanzó hacia abajo, llegando a flotar débilmente por encima del suelo.

-¡Ahora!-exclamó el chico, lanzando hacia él una super ball que llegó a encontrar cuando estuvo perdido por el túnel roca.

La ball, aunque lo traspasó, se abrió y le cogió, encerrándole en ella y cayendo al suelo, donde estuvo botando un par de veces hasta que finalmente saltó el seguro.

-¡Sí, genial!-exclamó el chico.

Como pikachu había acabado dormido y gastly necesitaba un tratamiento rápido, siguió hacia al centro pokémon, decidiendo postergar brevemente el viaje. No muy lejos de allí se pudieron oír una serie de gritos asustados provenientes de la torre pokémon. Una ligera bruma comenzó a formarse por encima de los tejados de las casas del pueblo.

* * *

Vale, antes de que digáis nada, lo sé, estoy en un atolladero de narices en el que no sé muy bien cómo salir. Ya sé que tal y como está mucho sentido no tiene, pero claro, tampoco tiene mucho sentido cambiar a estas alturas algo que ya está escrito, ya que rompe con la estética y con todo lo visto hasta ahora. El problema principal radica en que no sé por qué me dio la neura y no agregué en su día a raticate cuando lo escribí por primera vez. He pensado en algunas opciones, aunque primero he creído conveniente mostraros tal y como está el capítulo hasta el momento antes de hacer nada. Una opción es tratar de enmendar este error en posteriores capítulos sin tener que trastocar todo lo escrito hasta el momento; otra opción es tirar por lo fácil y cambiarlo todo, con el consiguiente trastoque de todo lo visto hasta el momento ya que hay que reescribir batallas y reorganizar los detalles. Por mi parte se refiere prefiero seguir y tratar de arreglarlo más adelante en futuros capítulos, pero me gustaría saber vuestra opinión también. ¿Cambio o sigo? comentad y decidme qué opináis, por favor. En cuanto al capítulo en sí tenemos a una nueva captura, que ya iba siendo hora, además de un nuevo detalle que se irá repitiendo en subsiguientes generaciones. Y eso es todo por ahora, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 11**

**¡Cachin!**

En cuanto estuvo listo, Rojo retomó el viaje hacia ciudad Azulona, esta vez con más ganas de enfrentarse a su líder; su nueva captura le daba buenas vibraciones y algo le decía que le sería de gran ayuda en venideras batallas.

Partiendo desde el oeste, la ruta 8 era un camino de campo que se extendía a través de pastizales, campos de trigo y avena con algún que otro asentamiento disperso y campos de flores, dando una estampa preciosa. Rojo sacó a pikachu de su ball para que le hiciera compañía mientras seguía su camino bordeando la carretera principal, que a esas horas no estaba muy transitada. Aunque en un momento dado pudo oír en la lejanía un ruido de motos de alta cilindrada que se iban acercando rápidamente; antes de lo esperado, se encontró rodeado repentinamente por un grupo de moteros de la FMK, Federación de Motociclismo de Kanto, un club de moteros formado principalmente por gamberros en motos de carretera, principalmente Harleys. Todos ellos tenían unas pintas horribles, ensutados en chaquetas de cuero y vaqueros ajustados, y algunos de ellos incluso eran punks e incluso skinheads. Rodearon a Rojo con sus motos, aunque éste se mostró sereno en todo momento, conservando la calma.

-¡Mirad qué tenemos aquí, un entrenador de paseo!

-¡Se habrá perdido y ahora estará buscando a su mamá!

-¡Vamos a enseñarle quien manda en la carretera, muchachos!

-¡Siiii! ¡FMK! ¡FMK!-exclamaron todos a la vez.

Antes de que llegaran a hacer nada, Rojo murmuró.

-Pikachu, rayo.

Actuando con gran rapidez, el pokémon saltó de su espalda y descargó el rayo sobre las motos, sobrecargando la batería de las mismas y calándose todas.

-¡Mi moto!-exclamó uno.

-¡Y la mía, tíos!

-¡Nos las ha hecho fosfatina!

-¡A por él!

Entre los cinco que eran sacaron a una serie de weezings y grimers, todos ellos de tipo veneno.

Rojo se dio la vuelta, haciendo mano de la super ball de gastly y sacándolo inmediatamente después.

-¡Gastly, hipnosis!

Antes de que pudieran moverse o atacar, gastly hizo brillar sus ojos de un color rojizo y todos los oponentes cayeron dormidos.

-¿¡Pero qué…?!

-¡Charmeleon, giro fuego!-exclamó Rojo acto seguido.

Nada más salir de su ball, el pokémon lanzó una ristra de fuego que rodeó a todos los pokémon dormidos, incapacitándolos aún más.

Los moteros se mostraron perplejos y derrotados, sin saber muy bien qué decir ni hacer.

-¿Y bien? ¿Quién manda en la carretera ahora?-inquirió Rojo, divertido.

-Tú, tú, tú-respondieron todos sin vacilar.

Con eso bastó para enseñarles, retirándose avergonzados y teniendo que empujar sus motos puesto que no arrancaban.

-Muy bien, gastly-felicitó Rojo a su nuevo pokémon.

-Gastly, gas…-murmuró flotando a su alrededor.

Tras esa breve pausa continuó su camino hacia el este pasando por más campiñas, arboledas y colinas que decoraban el paisaje; el tiempo era ideal e incluso acompañaba, la humedad propia de la costa desapareció y fue sustituida por un ambiente más seco. El sol apretaba con fuerza, evidenciando que era verano, pero una suave y fresca brisa proveniente del sur arrastraba aliviaba un poco la sensación de calor. Al fondo se podía observar el skyline de ciudad Azafrán recortándose en la lejanía, cosa que animó aún más a Rojo para continuar.

Tras varias horas más de viaje llegó al puesto fronterizo de la ciudad, el cual continuaba cerrado, como bien se esperaba; en la puerta otra nota indicaba usar el subterráneo para ir a ciudad Azulona.

Al igual que el anterior, ese subterráneo atravesaba la ciudad de este a oeste por debajo de la misma para llevar directamente a la rut su siguiente destino; tras unos buenos minutos y un largo paseo, finalmente llegó al otro lado. Nada más salir vio un cartel que indicaba la distancia que quedaba hasta llegar a ciudad Azulona, menos de diez kilómetros, por lo que apretó el paso para llegar antes de la hora de comer.

Y finalmente, tras paliar el resto de kilómetros que le quedaban, llegó a ciudad Azulona. Esta era una ciudad bastante grande, la segunda más grande después de Azafrán, aunque no estaba tan concentrada como la capital de la prefectura. Situada en un extenso llano, poseía unos grandes y altos edificios propios de una urbe eminentemente comercial como lo era Azulona, hogar de múltiples empresas y donde también se encontraba el mayor centro comercial de la prefectura. Tenía una afluencia diaria y los clientes se contaban por docenas a cada hora, comprando productos de todo tipo y contribuyendo en gran parte a la economía local.

Otro edificio importante era la mansión Azulona, un alto rascacielos donde residía una conocida empresa de videojuegos y Lo sé Todo, una especie de sabio que argumenta que lo sabe todo acerca de los pokémon.

Aunque nada más llegar hizo lo mismo que hacía siempre cada vez que llegaba a una nueva ciudad; localizó el centro pokémon, el cual estaba situado cerca de la entrada, y pidió una habitación, aunque debido a que en ese momento el centro estaba bastante lleno la enfermera jefe le asignó una habitación con doble litera que todavía estaba ocupada.

-Hay una persona ocupándola que se va mañana por la mañana, por lo que te meto con ella y la compartís hasta que se vaya. Espero que no te importe, es que tenemos el aforo casi lleno.

-No, no es ningún problema, muchas gracias.

-Vale, la llave la tiene ella, es la 232, en la segunda planta.

Siguiendo sus indicaciones subió hasta la segunda planta en ascensor y buscó la habitación hasta encontrarla, situada no muy lejos de las escaleras. En cuanto vio que estaba abierta entró llamando previamente, aunque nada más entrar se encontró con una cara familiar.

-¡Rojo!

-¡Anda, Hoja!

Antes de que pudiera decirla nada más, la chica se lanzó sobre él y le dio un gran abrazo, devolviéndoselo justo después.

-¡Qué sorpresa, no esperaba verte por aquí!-exclamó ella.

-Ya, ni yo, de hecho te iba a llamar después… ¿estás de espectáculo?-preguntó el entrenador.

-Acabo de terminar hace poco, aunque este es mi último día en la ciudad… ¿tú que tal?

-Bien, he venido para enfrentar el gimnasio, aunque he tenido que dar un largo rodeo al estar cerrada ciudad Azafrán.

-Ay, es verdad, es que yo tuve mucha suerte y conseguí pasar aprovechando que habían reabierto la ciudad-explicó ella.

-Ya, lo vi en las noticias, aunque yo ya me había ido de ciudad Carmín.

-Oh, ya veo… ¡ah, por cierto, tengo un nuevo pokémon!-anunció ella, todo emocionada.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y de qué se trata?

En vez de revelárselo, la chica sacó una ball normal y la lanzó, saliendo de ella su ocupante, el cual le resultaba tremendamente familiar.

-Eevee-murmuró el ocupante.

-¡Hala, un eevee! ¡Huy si estuviera aquí Bill!-comentó Rojo.

-Me lo dio Lo sé Todo cuando le visité.

-¿De veras? Eso es muy amable de su parte, no sabía que tuviera pokémon tan raros como eevee-murmuró el chico.

-¿No es mono? ¡Seguro que su actuación queda de maravilla!-exclamó ella todo contenta, con una amplia sonrisa en la cara.

-Bueno, dado que no es un pokémon muy común seguro que consigue llamar la atención.

Aprovechando su estancia Rojo estuvo colocando algunas cosas suyas en la habitación mientras que Hoja seguía recogiendo las suyas para irse mañana; una vez que el chico se asentó y ella tuvo todo recogido, bajaron a comer al buffet, charlando animadamente.

-Y cuéntame ¿Qué tal el viaje hacia aquí?

-Bueno, largo, arduo, pero al menos he llegado. Tenía ganas, la verdad.

-Asumo que todo bien en ciudad Carmín.

-Sí, claro, mira-asintió el chico, enseñándola la medalla.

-¡Qué bien! Espero que vengas preparado, he oído que la líder no es moco de pavo…

-Ah ¿conoces al líder? ¿Es una chica?

-He oído hablar de ella, no la he visto en persona, pero por lo que pude saber es experta en pokémon de tipo planta.

-Ah, así que tipo planta ¿eh? Bueno, creo que con pidgeotto y charmeleon será fácil…-murmuró él, pensativo.

-De nuevo, no bajes la guardia, Rojo.

-Na, tranquila, lo tengo controlado. Además, yo también he hecho una nueva captura.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y de qué se trata?

-De un gastly, lo atrapé en pueblo Lavanda.

-Pueblo Lavanda… pues precisamente es allí donde tengo la siguiente representación-anunció la chica, para sorpresa de Rojo.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, parece ser que una especie de asilo para pokémon o algo así quiere animar un poco el ambiente, según me comentó el director de la escuela.

Ese dato dio que pensar a Rojo, recordándole los eventos más recientes y desanimándole un poco; normalmente cualquiera hubiera pasado por alto el detalle, pero para Hoja era signo inequívoco de que algo le molestaba.

-Eh ¿Qué te pasa, Rojo, a que viene esa cara?

-¿Ah? No, no es nada, pensaba en mis cosas, eso es todo…

-Oh, venga ya, y yo me lo creo ¿no?

-En serio, Hoja, no es nada…

-Y sigues… bueno, no me lo cuentes ahora si no quieres, pero quiero una explicación antes de irme-le exigió Hoja con tono tajante.

-Es una pena que no puedas quedarte más tiempo…-comentó Rojo como quien no quiere la cosa.

La chica le miró de arriba abajo con el ceño fruncido, pero al final optó por seguirle el hilo.

-Ya, de hecho me gustaría presenciar uno de tus combates, no te he vuelto a ver batallando desde la última vez en el S.S Anne…

-Oh, he mejorado un tanto desde entonces… el combate de gimnasio en ciudad Carmín me ha enseñado varias cosillas.

La conversación siguió por otros derroteros, aunque Hoja se quedó un tanto mosca, conservando un seco gesto en su cara que no se molestó en ocultar lo más mínimo. Conocía a Rojo desde que eran pequeños, siempre habían sido muy cercanos y confidentes, y era ese mismo detalle el que la fastidiaba. ¿Acaso ya no confiaba en ella? ¿Qué podría molestarle tanto para callárselo así sin más? Aun así prefirió dejarlo estar por el momento. En cuanto terminaron de comer le sugirió pasar el resto del día junto antes de que ella se fuera, a lo que Rojo accedió encantado.

Como a Hoja la encantaba ir de compras estuvieron en el centro comercial ojeando estanterías; el citado centro era especialmente grande, cada sección se ubicaba en una planta y vendían productos de todo tipo, tanto para pokémon como para personas. Aunque se notaba que Rojo se aburría éste aguantó el tipo con entereza, ya que se había comprometido a acompañarla.

En la sección de regalos vieron que había una oferta de piedras evolutivas rebajadas a mitad de precio, recordando entonces lo que le explicó Bill acerca de la fisiología de eevee.

-Ah, mira, si usas alguna de esas piedras podrás hacer evolucionar a eevee en vaporeon, jolteon o flareon-explicó Rojo.

-¿De veras? A ver…

Hoja hizo mano de su pokédex y la estuvo consultando para echar un vistazo a los tres pokémon; después de pensárselo durante un buen rato anunció.

-Vaporeon es muy mono, y me vendría bien un pokémon de tipo agua en el equipo.

-¿Cuánto por una piedra agua?-preguntó Rojo a un dependiente.

-Mil cincuenta yenes.

-¿¡Cuánto?!-masculló Hoja, un poco pasmada al oír el precio.

-Mil cincuenta yenes, es una ganga teniendo en cuenta que está rebajado a mitad de precio.

-Ya, vale, pero no soy tan rica ¿sabe?-murmuró la chica, con tonito resignado.

Rojo se la quedó mirando, un tanto pensativo y mirando al estante donde las piedras estaban expuestas; al cabo de unos breves segundos echó la casa por la ventana y sacó su cartera con intención de pagar, cosa que Hoja vio rápidamente.

-Eh, espera ¿Qué haces? Alto ahí.

-Cóbrese-le dijo Rojo al vendedor, pasándole el dinero, pero Hoja le detuvo antes de que pudiera dárselo.

-No, no le haga caso, es que el pobre es tonto ¿sabe?

-Tu sí que eres tonta… cójalo-insistió Rojo.

-Que no… Rojo, que no, para ya.

Por un momento los dos se enzarzaron en una breve pelea en la cual Hoja trató por todos los medios de evitar que pagara por la piedra; sin embargo el chico se las ingenió para inmovilizarla cogiéndola de las muñecas y entregando el billete de mil y la moneda de cincuenta sosteniendo ambas cosas con los dientes. El vendedor aceptó el dinero sin poder ocultar un gesto de total desconcierto ante tan inverosímil situación.

Al ver que el pago ya se había efectuado la chica se zafó de él y le espetó ligeramente enfadada.

-¿Pero tú eres tonto? ¡Yo no te he pedido nada!

-¿Quieres hacer el favor de calmarte? Ya está hecho-dijo el chico con voz queda, al tiempo que el dependiente le entregaba la piedra.

-¡Oh, sí, claro, por supuesto que ya está hecho! ¡Pues te la puedes confitar, no la quiero!

-Ah, venga ya, Hoja…

-¡No me vengas con esas porque no! ¡No te dije ni que la quisiera ni que me la compraras y vas y lo haces porque sí! ¡Si es que eres tonto!

Ignorando sus comentarios el chico se acercó a ella, la puso la piedra en la mano y murmuró con voz queda.

-Pues mira, si te apetece míralo como un regalo y punto… además, te la pensaba regalar de todas formas.

Por un momento Hoja no dijo nada, mirando a la piedra recelosa, como si estuviera tentada a tirarla. No obstante al final la acabó aceptando, aunque a regañadientes.

-Bueno, no ha sido tu momento más brillante, pero... gracias.

-De nada, y no lo pienses más, anda-le quitó importancia él.

Sin decir nada más Hoja sacó a eevee y se puso a su nivel para poder hablarle mejor.

-Toma eevee, esto es para ti.

-¡Eevee!-exclamó el pokémon, contento.

La chica dejó la piedra en el suelo y eevee la miró con curiosidad; en cuanto la tocó, el pokémon comenzó a brillar con intensidad, mientras que sus rasgos comenzaban a cambiar. Su cola se alargó y se cubrió de escamas, un par de aletas le crecieron en sus mejillas y su cuerpo se alargó. En cuanto el brillo azulado se apagó, lucía como un vaporeon.

-Poreon…

-¡Oooh, te ves más mono que antes incluso! ¡Y estás más fresquito!-exclamó Hoja abrazándolo.

-Muchas gracias Rojo, de verdad…-le agradeció ella por segunda vez.

-Ah, ya te he dicho que no ha sido nada, mujer…

Tras las compras estuvieron dando un paseo por la ciudad; cerca del centro comercial había un parque no muy grande con una gran fuente justo en el centro por el que estuvieron paseando, llegando a ver un puesto de helados y comprándose uno mientras disfrutaban de una agradable tarde de verano.

En un momento dado, Hoja comentó.

-Entonces… ¿Qué pasó en pueblo Lavanda?

Eso hizo reaccionar a Rojo, el cual se quedó callado mirando hacia otro lado sin ni siquiera responder; ella quiso interceder, pero antes de que dijera nada más el chico se adelantó.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que pasó nada en pueblo Lavanda?

-Hombre, cuando lo nombré fue cuando te quedaste tan callado y distante… supuse que algo debió de pasar.

Rojo se quedó en silencio, sopesando si contárselo o no; esta vez Hoja aprovechó el inciso para hablar.

-Vamos, Rojo, sabes bien que puedes confiar en mí, siempre he estado ahí, escuchándote y apoyándote. Y tú también has hecho lo mismo por mí cuando lo he necesitado.

En eso llevaba toda la razón. Siempre que ella había tenido un problema o algún lío en concreto, él había estado ahí, dispuesto a ayudarla en todo momento. Y en ese sentido Hoja tan solo quería hacer lo mismo por él, por lo que finalmente accedió y la estuvo contando todo lo que ocurrió en el túnel Roca, sin dejarse ningún solo detalle. Una vez que terminó Hoja no tardó nada en opinar.

-Oh, cielo santo ¿en serio hicieron eso esos monstruos del Team Rocket? Había oído hablar de ellos en las noticias, pero no dijeron en ningún momento que fueran tan peligrosos…

-Pero porque por alguna razón no quieren darle bombo… o bien no quieren que cunda el pánico. Me siento fatal, Hoja, he estado teniendo unas pesadillas horribles, si no me hubiera separado tanto de ellos ahora marowak seguiría viva…-masculló el chico, apesadumbrado.

-No, no, nada de eso, no es culpa tuya, Rojo, aquí los únicos culpables son esos desgraciados del Team Rocket…

-Ya, si lo sé, pero aun así… siento que podía haber hecho mucho más, como evitar el sufrimiento por el que ahora cubone está pasando. Fui incapaz de cuidar de él.

Al verle tan afectado, la chica trató de animarle dándole un suave abrazo del cual ninguno de los dos se separaron durante unos buenos segundos que, por un momento, se convirtieron en horas.

-Gracias Hoja… perdona por no habértelo contado antes-murmuró el chico, en cuanto se separaron.

-No pasa nada, Rojo… y no lo pienses más, realmente no ha sido culpa tuya.

El resto de la tarde pasó enseguida y, una vez que la noche se echó sobre Kanto, ciudad Azulona se iluminó con luces de neón y de colores. El centro destacaba especialmente, estuvieron buscando un sitio donde cenar hasta que finalmente encontraron un restaurante italiano en el que tuvieron que pedir número y esperar, ya que estaba bastante lleno; mientras tanto estuvieron dando una vuelta por las calles cercanas, para hacer tiempo, aunque al poco rato Rojo vio algo que fue incapaz de creerse aun a pesar de que lo estaba viendo él mismo.

-¿Me tomas el pelo?-inquirió Rojo, sin creérselo.

-¿El qué, qué pasa?-preguntó ella, algo distraída.

-Ca… casino Rocket… ¡casino Rocket!-exclamó Rojo, incrédulo.

Y es que delante de él, y con letras bien grandes, había un gran casino con el nombre de esos indeseables puesto en un gran y vistoso cartel de neón para que se viera bien. Ocupaba todo un edificio y parecía ser más grande por fuera que por dentro.

-Sí, es el casino de la ciudad ¿Qué pasa con él?-murmuró Hoja extrañada.

-¡Rocket! ¿Un casino llevado por el Team Rocket? Esto no puede ser bueno…-farfulló Rojo, dirigiéndose hacia la entrada.

-¡Rojo, espera!-le llamó la chica.

Aun así el entrenador irrumpió de golpe en el lugar, descubriendo entonces que se encontraba casi lleno; aunque por fuera parecía más grande, por dentro constaba de una sola pero muy amplia y espaciosa sala que ocupaba toda una planta, llena de hileras e hileras de máquinas tragaperras, mesas de blackjack, ruletas de mesa y ruletas de pared.

Aunque normalmente en los casinos se suele apostar dinero real, en ese se utilizaban unas fichas intercambiables que poseían un valor similar al del dinero; de hecho se tenía que pagar por ellas, pero luego a la hora de usarlas en las tragaperras o en las mesas su función era meramente simbólica. Al final de cada juego, la gente tenía la opción de intercambiar sus fichas ganadas o bien por premios o bien por dinero equivalente al de su valor original.

El ambiente era muy ruidoso, fundiéndose en uno solo multitud de sonidos, entre ellos los sonidos propios de las máquinas tragaperras, los gritos de las personas que apostaban en las mesas y el gentío que allí se encontraba reunido. Los empleados no eran soldados del Team Rocket, cosa que le extrañó, ya que se esperaba encontrar con algo parecido, aunque vio a uno apoyado en una pared del fondo, al lado de un largo y sinuoso pasillo que daba hacia los baños.

-Rojo, vámonos de aquí, no me gusta el juego…-comentó Hoja en un momento dado, algo azorada.

-Pero Hoja ¿no te das cuenta? si este casino realmente lo lleva el Team Rocket no puede traer nada bueno, no tiene sentido-murmuró Rojo.

A su alrededor tan solo veía a más y más gente, todas las personas que se encontraban jugando a las tragaperras parecían hallarse en un estado de concentración total, sin apenas quitar la vista de los rodillos que no parecían dejar de girar. Aunque mayor fue aun su sorpresa al ver a Smart jugando en una de las tragaperras no muy lejos de allí.

-¡Smart!-musitó el chico, acercándose a él.

-Hombre Rojo, ¿Cómo va eso?-preguntó el agente sin dejar de jugar.

-¿Que cómo va? ¿Acaso no has visto el cartel de entrada?-inquirió el chico sin creerse la cachaza del agente.

-Si ¿por qué?

Rojo le miró por unos segundos, con la incredulidad grabada en su cara, y al final y musitó.

-¡Casino Rocket!

-Ah, ya veo, por eso estás tan nervioso. Lamentablemente, Rojo, no podemos hacer nada, es uno de los pocos negocios en los que tienen todos los papeles en regla, de hecho acabo de hacer una inspección y está todo en orden-anunció sin darle importancia.

-¿Qué? Pero, pero, algo podremos hacer, Rocket, toda la prefectura sabe que es una banda de ladrones y asesinos ¿y aun así vienen a gastarse el dinero en este antro con su nombre?-obvió Rojo.

-Comprendo tu preocupación, Rojo, pero ya te he dicho que no podemos hacer nada, está todo en regla: los permisos, las inspecciones, la sanidad, la seguridad… ¡todo! ¿De qué les acusamos? ¿De dar juego a los ciudadanos? Es un casino-argumentó el agente de la Interpol.

-Pero, pero…

-Rojo, tenemos tantas ganas de cogerlos como tú, pero por la parte del casino no va a poder ser, eso está claro. Mira, te dejo a ti lo que me queda, hablamos.

El agente se fue rápidamente de allí, dejando al chico con la miel en los labios.

-Rojo, vámonos ya, nos va a tocar dentro de poco y vamos a perder la mesa-le recordó la chica, al tiempo que le tiraba de la manga.

-Espera, aún quedan unas fichas de mi amigo, ve yendo tú, ahora te alcanzo.

-Está bien… te espero en el restaurante-indicó ella.

-Vale, en cinco minutos estoy allí.

Hoja se fue y Rojo se sentó en el taburete para terminar de gastar las fichas que quedaban; aún quedaban tres tiros, por lo que accionó la palanca y los rodillos comenzaron a rodar hasta que finalmente pararon de forma escalonada: erre de Rocket, erre de Rocket y pomelo.

-Huy…

Eso había estado realmente cerca. Rojo no se consideraba un jugador, de hecho nunca le habían ido ni las tragaperras ni los juegos de azar, pero tampoco quería desperdiciar las monedas de Smart, por lo que continuó; aunque esa vez tiró de la palanca con más ímpetu, con ganas de acabar y salir de allí. Los rodillos comenzaron a rodar con rapidez, al tiempo que las luces y la musiquita lo complementaban; esta vez la secuencia fue distinta, saliendo un pomelo, seguido de otro pomelo y seguido de un limón.

-Agh… vaya mierda.

Realmente no le veía al sentido a todo eso. Nunca había visto a nadie ganar el premio gordo con una de esas máquinas, de hecho siempre pensó que de alguna forma estaban trucadas porque rara vez daban nada. Aunque aún le quedaba un tiro, podría probar suerte.

-Ah, sea-murmuró el chico, tirando secamente de la palanca.

Esta vez los rodillos giraron aún más rápido, al tiempo que las luces brillaban con más intensidad, llegando a deslumbrarle un poco incluso, o al menos le dio esa sensación. La secuencia se mostró ante sus ojos casi como en cámara lenta, saliendo un pomelo, un limón, y luego un pomelo.

-Bah, pues sí que…

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera bajarse del taburete, la máquina exclamó.

-¡Retroceso!

Fue entonces cuando el rodillo central se movió un paso hacia atrás, saliendo entonces un pomelo; todas las luces se encendieron y parpadearon al mismo tiempo, indicando premio, mientras que la musiquita lo acompañaba con tonos movidos y reiterativos. En el cuenco inferior, las monedas del premio comenzaban a apilarse. Rojo las recogió y las contó, habiendo un total de cincuenta yenes en fichas intercambiables.

-No si al final hasta he tenido suerte y todo…-pensó el chico, un tanto animado.

La cosa era que nunca antes le había tocado ningún tipo de premio monetario, por lo que ese repentino ramalazo de buena suerte le llegó a animar un poco.

-Bueno, venga, que no se diga, por una vez que me toca algo…-pensó él, metiendo otras tres fichas.

Esta vez Rojo fue más directo, enfocándose en el premio gordo; no se esperaba ningún milagro, pero si había podido ganar cincuenta yenes en un solo instante todo era posible. Incluso las luces de la máquina, su sonido constante y el ambiente que le rodeaba le animaban a seguir, sintiendo como su confidencia aumentaba y aumentaba. Incluso le daba la sensación de que el rápido giro de los rodillos llegaba a decirle algo, aunque no conseguía desvelar el qué exactamente. Era una extraña pero reconfortante sensación que le animaba a seguir, costase lo que costase, para así llevarse el premio gordo. Después de todo tenía que intentarlo, ya que si no lo hacía, no ganaba, eso estaba claro.

-Venga, venga, dame una R…-masculló el chico.

Sin embargo los rodillos se empeñaron en llevarle la contraria, combinando de todo menos las condenadas erres. Ese simple hecho llegó a molestar a Rojo, el cual veía su oportunidad de ganar disiparse en la niebla.

-Ah, vamos, vamos, estoy cerca, lo presiento.

Siguió metiendo fichas, alargando cada vez más el juego sin apenas darse cuenta. Sus repentinas y ansiosas ganas de ganar sobrepasaban todo lo demás y le hacían centrarse como nunca antes lo había hecho, ni siquiera estudiando o en clase había estado tan atento como lo estaba ahora. Sin embargo todo era en vano, parecía que la diosa fortuna le había abandonado y la máquina se negó a darle nada, ni siquiera volvió a haber ni un solo avance o retroceso que le diera una oportunidad de ganar algo.

Quiso seguir metiendo fichas, comprobando inmediatamente después que se le habían acabado.

-Vaya, hombre, qué mal… ¿Cuánto costará un lote de cincuenta?-se preguntó el chico entre dientes.

-¿Quiere fichas, señor? Cincuenta yenes por cincuenta fichas ¿quiere seguir intentándolo?-inquirió en ese momento una voz a su lado.

Rojo giró la cabeza y vio a una chica algo más mayor que él vestida con el uniforme de los empleados y con un cajetín colgado al cuello lleno de fichas.

-Ah… bueno, está bien, un momento…-murmuró él, yendo a hacer mano de su cartera.

Aunque antes de que llegara a cogerla, vio algo que le hizo reaccionar; la chica llevaba un reloj de pulsera que marcaba las once menos cuarto. Fue entonces cuando toco cobró sentido, exclamando de seguido.

-¡Oh, mierda, la cena, la cena!

Sin decir nada más Rojo se levantó y corrió hacia la salida y hacia el restaurante como alma que llevaba al diablo. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarse de algo así? Quedó con Hoja en cinco minutos en la puerta, pero lo malo era que no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde entonces hasta ahora. Eso le dio más motivos para correr más rápido, rezando para que Hoja estuviera allí.

Llegó al sitio enseguida, parando junto al maître del recibidor que guardaba la entrada y mascullando entre jadeos.

-Tenía una reserva con una amiga…

-Eh… ¿a qué hora, caballero?-inquirió el maître.

-No lo sé con exactitud, el caso es que no lo recuerdo…

-Pues entonces difícilmente le puedo ayudar…

-Voy con una chica de pelo castaño, camiseta azul clara, falda roja y sombrero blanco… ¿le suena?

El hombre se quedó pensativo por un momento, mirando el libro del registro, hasta que finalmente anunció.

-Ah, sí, la reserva cincuenta, hace como hora y cuarto…

-¿¡Hora y cuarto?!-repitió el chico, horrorizado.

-Sí, de hecho la chica que comenta se fue como hace cosa de veinte o treinta minutos, anuló la reserva y se marchó bastante enfadada…

El maître le miró con cara de circunstancia, al tiempo que un incrédulo Rojo le miraba con cierto temor en la mirada. ¿Realmente se había tirado hora y media en el casino y no se había dado ni cuenta?

-Esto… me tengo que ir.

-Sí, vaya, vaya…

Esta vez Rojo corrió aún más rápido, pensando a toda velocidad. Ahora mismo Hoja debía de estar subiéndose por las paredes y acordándose de sus ancestros, pero antes debía de encontrarla. Supuso entones que debía de haber vuelto al centro pokémon, por lo que apretó el paso para llegar enseguida. Llegó muerto de cansancio, teniendo que apoyarse en el mostrador de recepción para recuperar el resuello.

-Respira, muchacho, que te va a dar algo…-murmuró la enfermera jefe, mirándole preocupada.

-232… ¿alguien?-masculló el chico, entre jadeos.

-232… ah, sí, la chica de antes me entregó la llave para que te la diera, ya que ya se ha ido…

-¿¡Qué, se ha ido?!

-Sí, la tenía hasta mañana por la mañana, pero argumentó que se iba ya… la noté algo enfadada.

Para entonces Rojo comenzaba a sentir algo en la garganta que le impedía hablar, por lo que cogió la llave sin decir nada más y subió por las escaleras, forzándose a correr un poco más. Alcanzó la puerta casi arrastrándose por el suelo, abriendo de seguido y encontrándose la habitación vacía y silenciosa. Encendió la luz y fue entonces cuando la vio, una nota encima de la cama. Rojo la cogió sentándose en el suelo, mientras recuperaba el resuello y comenzaba a leer.

_Rojo_

_No me puedo creer lo que me has hecho. Jamás he pasado tanta vergüenza en toda mi vida, te dije que te esperaba en el restaurante y tú me dijiste que en cinco minutos estabas allí. Y sin embargo no apareciste, dejándome plantada en la mesa. Quise pasarme para asegurarme, y ahí estabas, jugando a las tragaperras como un vulgar ludópata. ¿En serio, Rojo? ¿Es más importante quedarte en el casino jugando que nuestra amistad? No me esperaba esto de ti, me decepcionas, Rojo, de verdad. No pienso quedarme ni un minuto más aquí, me voy. Y cuando quieras y consideres que nuestra amistad vale algo para ti, me hablas. _

_Hoja_

Para cuando terminó de leer el chico se sentía peor que nunca. Alguna que otra vez había reñido con Hoja por alguna que otra razón de menor importancia, pero es que esta vez era completamente diferente. La letra con la que había redactado la nota era muy angulada y los surcos en el papel se habían quedado grabados por el otro lado, evidenciando que la había escrito con furia y resquemor. Y aunque no se lo había dicho en persona, sus palabras por escrito le habían hecho tanto daño como si se las hubiera comentado cara a cara. Ahora sentía a Hoja a un abismo de distancia de él, y no solo por el hecho de que se hubiese ido. Y eso le daba más motivos para enfadarse consigo mismo, notando como la rabia comenzaba a apoderarse de él.

Sin decir ni hacer nada más el chico se levantó y echó a andar a paso ligero, con un solo lugar en mente. El resto de la ciudad pasó ante sus ojos en un parpadeo, mientras que en su cabeza muchos sentimientos encontrados discutían con él. Todavía no se explicaba cómo se le había podido ir la cabeza de esa forma en el casino, cosa que por otro lado encontraba inconcebible, ya que él no era ludópata, ni mucho menos. Aun así lo que había pasado no tenía excusa, realmente se había quedado ensimismado en el casino, y eso para él era algo imperdonable, puesto que había perdido a una amiga muy querida.

Antes de lo esperado llegó al casino y se dirigió a la máquina en la que había estado perdiendo el tiempo tan tontamente, la cual se encontraba desocupada en esos momentos, con sus rodillos girando aleatoriamente. Sintiendo como la furia le embargaba se lanzó hacia ella y exclamó.

-¡Tú, por tu culpa he perdido a Hoja!

Sin dudarlo en ningún instante, el chico le asestó una fuerte patada a la máquina, decidido a desquitarse con ella. Fue entonces cuando los rodillos se pararon de forma escalonada, alineándose tres erres seguidas; las luces se encendieron de golpe y sonó la campana del premio gordo. Inmediatamente después las fichas cayeron como uvas, eran tantas que acabaron por desbordar el cuenco donde caían, esparciéndose por el suelo.

Por puro instinto Rojo se agachó para recogerlas, necesitando incluso la gorra para ponerlas en algún lado, puesto que acabó llenando los bolsillos enseguida. Aunque fue entonces cuando notó algo extraño.

Aun a pesar de que había ganado el premio gordo de forma tan espontánea, nadie parecía darle importancia o incluso haberse dado cuenta. Todo el mundo a su alrededor se encontraba demasiado ocupado jugando, con la vista fija en los rodillos y sin prestar atención a nada más, llegando a volverse ese detalle en concreto un tanto tétrico.

Quiso comprobarlo por sí mismo, por lo que se acercó a un hombre calvo, de aspecto cuarentón, que no le quitaba ojo a los rodillos; pasó la mano entre él y la pantalla, sin decir ni mu. Acto seguido le dio un toquecito en el hombro, ni la vuelta se dio. Probó justo después con un hombre más joven que había a su lado, de aspecto veinteañero; realizó el mismo procedimiento, aunque esta vez le zarandeó levemente al tiempo que le hablaba para tratar de llamar su atención. Aun así no reaccionó.

-Vale, esto ya da muy mal rollo…-pensó Rojo, cada vez más y más extrañado.

Sin embargo el peso en su gorra le recordó que había ganado el premio gordo, por lo que decidió ir al mostrador de intercambios para ver qué podía ganar.

-Hola ¿vienes a cambiar tus fichas?-preguntó una chica.

-Sí ¿Qué me pueden dar por todo esto?-preguntó él sacando todas las fichas.

-¡Vaya, es el premio gordo, puedes coger un porygon!

-¿Porygon?-repitió el chico extrañado.

-¡Si, si, tómalo, no te arrepentirás!-exclamó la chica dándole una poké ball normal.

Rojo lo sacó para verlo y se encontró ante el pokémon más raro que haya visto nunca; era aristado, con forma poligonal, y físicamente parecía un pato. Era de color azul pardo y rosado. Hizo mano de su pokédex para informarse un poco.

-Porygon, el pokémon virtual; este pokémon, creado por un programa informático, viaja libremente por el ciberespacio.

El pokémon le miró con cara de póker, sin apenas pestañear, aunque llegó a parpadear ligeramente, convirtiéndose brevemente en código de forma espontánea.

-Qué curioso…-pensó el chico, un tanto asombrado.

Fue entonces cuando porygon se fue flotando como si tal cosa, moviendo sus aristadas patitas.

-¡Eh, espera, vuelve aquí!

Fue tras él con intención de devolverle a su poké ball, pero porygon se acercó a una tragaperras libre y, de golpe y porrazo, se convirtió en código de nuevo y se metió dentro de la máquina. Rojo se quedó anonadado, ya que no tenía ni idea de que fuera capaz de hacer algo así.

-¡Oye, porygon, sal de ahí!-exclamó él por lo bajo, acercándose a la máquina.

Sin embargo el pokémon parecía estar como en casa, llegándole a ver en la pantalla junto a los rodillos y revoloteando por el fondo tan alegremente; las luces de la máquina parpadearon de golpe y la que estaba al lado hizo lo mismo, aunque esta vez se encontraba ocupada.

-Espera ¿ha saltado o sólo me ha dado la impresión?-se preguntó Rojo, intrigado.

Al poco rato sus sospechas se confirmaron en cuanto le vio revoloteando por encima de los rodillos, aunque aun a pesar de esto, el hombre que se encontraba en esa máquina no parecía haberse percatado de su presencia y seguía jugando como si tal cosa. Rojo aprovechó su ensimismamiento para acercarse a la pantalla y decirle.

-Porygon, sal de ahí ahora mismo.

El pokémon virtual le miró con la misma cara de póker, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a parpadear intermitentemente, alternando entre su forma normal y su forma de código, plagada de ceros y unos; fue entonces cuando las luces de la máquina parpadearon de igual forma hasta que finalmente se apagaron, como si la hubieran desconectado. En cuanto esto ocurrió el hombre que se encontraba jugando parpadeó repetidamente, como si estuviera reaccionando a un estímulo, hasta que finalmente murmuró.

-Bof, qué jaqueca… espera ¿qué hora es?

En cuanto consultó su reloj la cara le cambió abruptamente, exclamando de seguido.

-¡Oh, mierda, mi mujer me mata! Espera ¿Cuánto me he gastado? ¡Por todos los santos! ¿Más de mil yenes? ¡Ahí va mi pensión! ¡Me va a caer la del pulpo!

Tras esa retahíla de frases medio hechas y poco coherentes el hombre salió corriendo de allí, dando tumbos y maldiciendo por lo bajo. Justo después porygon salió de la máquina y se quedó a su lado, con gesto imperturbable.

-Vale, eso ha sido muy raro… y tú vuelve antes de que la líes más-indicó él, devolviéndole a su ball.

Aunque ese evento le había dado qué pensar; si la máquina no se hubiera apagado, el hombre había seguido jugando, aumentando el gasto que estaba realizando, ya de por sí desmesurado. Quiso volver a asegurarse, pero prefirió no hacerlo a riesgo de llamar demasiado la atención. Aunque a su alrededor la gente seguía jugando y gastando de forma sistemática, sin ni siquiera parar. Definitivamente sucedía algo raro en ese casino.

-¿Busca una máquina libre, señor? Sígame-le indicó en ese momento otro de los empleados.

-Eh, no, no hace falta, ya me iba…

El aire fresco de la noche en cuanto salió a la calle le ayudó a despejarse un poco más y pensar con mayor claridad. Estaba más que claro que, de alguna forma, las máquinas influenciaban a la gente a seguir jugando en ellas, gastando desmesuradamente todo su dinero. Aunque de por sí la idea le sonaba estúpida y propia de una película de ciencia ficción, era la única explicación lógica, sobre todo después de ver la forma en la que había reaccionado aquel hombre al darse cuenta de ciertas cosas, como la hora o el dinero que llevaba gastado. Aunque en su caso él había conseguido zafarse de la supuesta influencia sin necesidad de que la maquina se apagase. ¿Cómo era posible algo así?

-Agh, esto es la vida real, no un videojuego de ciencia ficción…-se dijo a sí mismo, dándose varios toques en la cabeza.

Desde principios de los noventa y hasta el momento la ciencia y la tecnología habían avanzado bastante, pero no tanto como para poder hacer algo así, al menos por lo que él sabía. Sin embargo algo estaba pasando en el casino, puesto que la gente allí permanecía en un estado casi hipnótico. Fue entonces cuando una idea de lo más descabellada pasó por su cabeza.

-Espera ¿y si es eso? ¿Hipnosis? Algunos pokémon son capaces de hacerlo, gastly mismamente, pero no parece una hipnosis realizada por un pokémon. Tiene que haber alguna explicación lógica, aunque suena todo tan irreal…

Volviendo hacia el centro pokémon y pensando en sus propias cosas, pasó por un callejón entre dos edificios para atajar y así llegar antes; cerca de allí una ventana de la entreplanta se encontraba abierta, por la cual salía una tenue luz y una voz que parecía estar conversando con alguien por teléfono. Aun a pesar de estar sumido en sus pensamientos Rojo llegó a captar retazos de esa conversación.

-Jefe, hemos enviado a más de cien pokémon como premio. Sí, están todos a buen recaudo. Sí, claro, así se hará. Muy bien, adiós.

-Je, je, je, estoy ganando una pasta… ¡bravo!-se oyó después la voz de un anciano.

-Estamos, no se olvide quien financia el casino…-recalcó la primera voz.

Rojo no pudo asomarse ni nada por el estilo puesto que la ventana estaba muy por encima de él, aunque se acercó, se puso justo debajo y siguió escuchando.

-Ah, y no te olvides quien es el dueño del local. Recuerda el trato, mitad y mitad, Giovanni me dio su palabra-recordó el anciano.

-¿Giovanni?-repitió Rojo en su cabeza.

-No es usted tonto, señor…

-Exacto, soy viejo pero no tonto… ¡je, je, je!-rio el anciano; justo después, inquirió.

-¿Y qué hay de esos pokémon a modo de premio que comentabas?

-Nah, el último cargamento, nada importante, casi todos estaban fichados aunque pudimos cazar unos pocos nosotros.

-¿Fichados? Oh, no, entonces es que son robados…-obvió Rojo, haciéndose una idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Sin embargo eso significaba que su ahora porygon le pertenecía a alguien más, aunque teniendo en cuenta de que se trataba de un pokémon virtual no estaba tan seguro; aun así esa conversación estaba resultando ser muy esclarecedora, podría acusar al Team Rocket y a ese viejo si se le presentaba la ocasión, aunque necesitaba más pruebas para eso. Aun y con todo volvió al centro pokémon, pensando en posibilidades y en maneras de abordar el asunto sin levantar sospechas. Estaba más que claro que el Team Rocket tenía negocios turbios en ese casino, y estaba dispuesto a descubrir qué tramaban, le costara lo que le costara. El combate de gimnasio podía esperar, aunque se apuntó mentalmente el hablar con Hoja cuando tuviera la ocasión. De hecho el recordarlo le desanimó un tanto. Aunque tal vez si apelaba a su buena comprensión y la explicaba lo que le había pasado quizás le escucharía. Por ahora prefirió darla un tiempo, pues debía de seguir cabreada con él.

El paseo hacia el centro pokémon se volvió un tanto pesado pero a la vez le resultó un tanto más liberador. A su alrededor, Azulona seguía brillando.

* * *

Y aquí empieza una parte de la trama de los juegos que, personalmente, me gusta mucho. Siempre he considerado ciudad Azulona como un punto de inflexión en el viaje por Kanto, y la parte del casino voy a esmerarme bastante, ya que también posee una parte importante en la trama. Además, como entrenamiento previo al gimnasio siempre ha sido ideal. En cuanto a otros detalles tenemos a porygon, capaz de cambiar de forma normal a código binario. No se ve nada parecido en los juegos, y menos aún en el anime, pero en todas las entradas de la pokédex en distintas generaciones es un detalle que siempre se remarca, por lo que opté por usarlo para agilizar la trama. Por otro lado tenemos el cabreo de Hoja because reasons. Siempre quise darle un giro así a su relación para luego ir profundizando en ese aspecto, por lo que seguiré trabajando ese aspecto. Y esto es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 12**

**Contraataque**

Había estado observando el casino durante dos días; dos días en los cuales había estado al tanto de todo lo que ocurría en el mismo, anotando mentalmente detalles curiosos a tener en cuenta. A lo largo de todo ese tiempo lo que más le había llamado la atención era que apenas cambiaba nada en el interior; salvo unos cuantos cambios de turno en las mesas de blackjack y de ruleta, nada variaba. La misma cantidad de personas seguían allí, día tras día, gastando dinero a manos llenas sin ni siquiera dándose cuenta de que lo hacían. Para entonces Rojo estaba más que convencido de que acababan hipnotizadas de alguna u otra forma, por muy increíble que pudiera parecer.

Aunque hubo cierto detalle que le llamó la atención a las pocas horas de establecer su vigilancia. Y es que, al igual que la muchedumbre que abarrotaba el casino, algo que tampoco cambiaba, al menos de forma llamativa, era el soldado rocket al lado del pasillo de los baños. No siempre era el mismo, ya que a cada hora se alternaban distintos de ellos, cosa que le dio pie a pensar a que había una especie de guardia en ese mismo lugar, lo cual le extrañaba. No parecían estar guardando nada en especial, salvo el poster que colgaba tras ellos en la pared.

Aún y con todo, el detalle del soldado rocket al lado del pasillo era la única pista que hasta ahora tenía. El resto del casino funcionaba con normalidad y no había nada extraño o digno de considerar una pista relevante.

-Tengo que actuar ya, no podré salir de dudas hasta que lo compruebe por mí mismo. Y creo que ya sé cómo puedo hacerlo-pensaba Rojo, ultimando los preparativos.

Tras pensarlo detenidamente tras la cena en el salón, contemplando los pros y los contras y repasando sus estrategias, se terminó de convencer del todo. Atacaría mañana por la mañana, pocos minutos después de la apertura; debía de descubrir qué era lo que guardaba ese Rocket, y para ello necesitaba causar un poco de revuelo. Durante todo el tiempo vigilando también se había aprendido muy bien donde estaban las alarmas de incendios. Había una no muy lejos del pasillo, lo que le podría servir para alertar un poco a todo el mundo y tener acceso libre a lo que fuera que ese Rocket guardara.

Aunque en esos momentos algo más mantenía ocupada su mente, y ese algo era ni más ni menos que Hoja. No había vuelto a hablar con ella desde que se fue, todos los días intentó localizarla llamándola al centro pokémon de pueblo Lavanda, pero o no estaba o no le cogía la llamada. No estaba seguro de si esta vez le cogería, pero por intentarlo antes de irse a la cama no perdía nada. Se dirigió a la zona de teléfonos y pidió una llamada a cobro revertido al centro pokémon de pueblo Lavanda; tras varios toques le cogieron al otro lado.

-Centro pokémon de pueblo Lavanda, dígame.

-Hola, buenas noches, me gustaría hablar con la entrenadora Hoja, si se encuentra disponible…

-Ah, eres el chico de ayer… me dijo la chica que si volvías a llamar te dijera algo de su parte-anunció la telefonista.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿El qué?

-En palabras textuales: déjame en paz y no me vuelvas a llamar.

Rojo contuvo un suspiro exasperado; de alguna forma se esperaba que siguiera enfadada, pero por otro lado necesitaba hablar con ella y aclarar el malentendido.

-Por favor señorita, ya sé que lo último que quiere es hablar conmigo, pero yo sí necesito hablar con ella. Por favor, pásela la llamada, no la diga que soy yo…

Hubo un breve silencio en el que la telefonista parecía estar pensándoselo bien, hasta que finalmente dijo.

-Está bien, pero sólo por esta vez.

-Oh, gracias…

La llamada pasó a permanecer en espera y, al cabo de unos breves segundos, descolgaron al otro lado y oyó a la voz de Hoja murmurar con tono pasivo.

-¿Sí, dígame?

-Hola Hoja…

Nada más oír su voz, la chica reaccionó de seguido, mascullando.

-¿¡Tú?! ¿Pero cuantas veces tengo que rechazarte la llamada?

-Por favor, Hoja, sé que estás enfadada conmigo, pero necesito que me escuches, lo que pasó no es lo que tú piensas…

-¡Ah, claro, porque no hay otra posibilidad en un escenario como ese!

-Mira, ya sé que suena a excusa barata, pero creo que estoy cerca de averiguar lo que trama el Team Rocket, el casino es una tapadera-reveló él.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, todavía no tengo pruebas concluyentes, pero estoy más que seguro de que hipnotizan a la gente para sacarles el dinero…

-¿Qué? ¿Pero que me estás contando?

-Ya sé que suena a argumento de película, pero créeme, es la verdad, y es justamente lo que me pasó aquella vez, acabé hipnotizado.

Por un momento hubo un brevísimo segundo de silencio entre los dos hasta que la chica finalmente habló.

-Rojo… esa es la excusa más pobre y con menos sentido que he oído en toda mi vida.

-Pero…

-No sólo me dejas plantada en el restaurante, haciéndome pasar una vergüenza tremenda, sino que ahora intentas colarme una teoría de la conspiración con el Team Rocket de por medio…

-¡Pero Hoja, te estoy diciendo la verdad, en serio! ¡Además, es el Team Rocket, sabes perfectamente de lo que son capaces!

-Rojo, estoy muy cabreada contigo, no tengo cuerpo para hablar ahora, estoy cansada, estoy dolida, y lo único que haces es hacerme un poco más de daño tratando de excusarte de esa manera…-masculló ella, con tono lloroso.

-Hoja…

-No, Rojo. Cuando tengas un momento y te tomes todo esto en serio, me llamas. Adiós.

Antes de que pudiera decirla nada más la chica colgó, dejándole con la miel en los labios. Por su parte él también colgó, sintiéndose peor que nunca consigo mismo. No podía evitar pensar que en parte Hoja tenía razón, por mucho que le hipnotizaran, supuestamente, él seguía teniendo la culpa. Fue entonces cuando vio más motivos para pasar a la acción mañana por la mañana.

-Team Rocket… vais a sufrir mucho como confirme mis sospechas-pensó el chico, con furia.

Aunque para eso necesitaba descansar, por lo que se fue a la cama pensando en una sola cosa. Esa noche tardó un poco más en conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Nada más despertarse Rojo saltó de la cama dispuesto a todo. Se vistió rápidamente, fue a recoger a sus pokémon, que los había dejado en tratamiento durante toda la noche para rendir bien hoy en combate, desayunó rápidamente y se dirigió al casino a no más tardar.

Ese era un día especial. No sabía con qué se encontraría, pero tenía que estar preparado para todo. Previamente habló con sus pokémon, explicándoles cual era el plan, y estos también estaban preparados; de hecho Rojo podía jurar que notaba cómo sus ball se estremecían de la emoción, sabiendo enseguida que estaban preparados para entrar en acción.

En cuanto el casino abrió, él fue uno de los primeros en entrar, repasando mentalmente los sitios clave que le interesaban. Localizó rápidamente la alarma de incendios más cercana al pasillo y estuvo vigilando desde ahí; en menos de cinco minutos siquiera la gente ya estaba comenzando a llenar las tragaperras, volviendo a caer hipnotizados una vez más. Y como bien se esperaba, el primer turno tras el cartel también apareció en forma de un soldado rocket que se quedó allí, impertérrito.

Estuvo esperando unos minutos más, dando vueltas para no llamar la atención, y en cuanto estuvo listo se dirigió disimuladamente hasta la pared contigua al pasillo. Sin que nadie le viese, y de forma totalmente fugaz, accionó la alarma; inmediatamente después una insistente alarma comenzó a sonar con estridencia por todo el complejo, haciendo reaccionar al instante a todo el mundo. En menos de cinco segundos se organizó una gran algarabía en dirección hacia la salida, en la cual Rojo aprovechó para acercarse hasta el pasillo; como bien se esperaba el rocket seguía ahí, aunque se encontraba visiblemente alarmado.

-Es la alarma de incendios ¿Por qué no evacúa como todo el mundo?-le preguntó entonces Rojo, acercándose a él.

-Pues porque… tengo que quedarme para supervisar que no queda nadie ¡venga, largo que te quemas!-exclamó el rocket.

-Pero es raro ¿no? Viste como un soldado del Team Rocket pero usted me dice que es el encargado de seguridad… aun así, no se ha movido del sitio aunque la alarma haya saltado-argumentó el chico.

Para entonces el rocket estaba que no se lo creía, quedándose sin argumentos ante la contundente lógica que aquel chico esgrimía.

-Qu… ¿Quién eres tú, mocoso?-inquirió el rocket.

-Rojo, entrenador pokémon-respondió el chico.

-¿¡Cómo?! ¡¿Y qué se supone que significa eso, chaval?!

Aun así el chico lo ignoró y siguió con sus argumentos.

-Usted, como supuesto encargado de seguridad, debería haber evacuado junto con los demás en cuanto sonó alarma. Aun así, se ha quedado en el mismo sitio, como si tuviera órdenes de quedarse donde está… como si vigilase algo.

Llegados a ese punto, el rocket comenzaba a sudar frío, mascullando de seguido.

-Tú… mocoso entrometido… ¡he de evitar que llegues más lejos!

Inmediatamente después sacó a un raticate, dispuesto a atacar, pero Rojo actuó con rapidez; una mancha amarilla surgió de su cinto, saltando hacia su oponente.

-¡Placaje eléctrico!

Hubo un chasquido, seguido de una furiosa embestida, y antes de que el rocket pudiera decir nada, el raticate cayó al suelo, KO. Al otro lado del pasillo, un pikachu le daba la espalda, sin apenas moverse, aunque levemente tocado debido al regolpe.

-¡¿Qué ocultas?!-exclamó después Rojo.

-¡Mierda!-exclamó el rocket, recogiendo a su pokémon y echando a correr hacia la salida.

Pikachu regresó con su entrenador y se subió a su hombro. Este le felicitó comentando.

-Buen golpe.

Una vez solos, el chico miró el poster que tanto guardaba ese rocket, observando enseguida que tenía un extraño abultamiento en el centro; lo arrancó de cuajo y vio entonces un botón rojo en la pared. Lo pulsó sin dudarlo y un ruido a su derecha le hizo darse la vuelta; una puerta secreta se abría al fondo del pasillo, junto a los baños.

-Pues claro, normal que lo estuviera vigilando-obvió Rojo.

Para entonces no quedaba nadie dentro del casino, por lo que era la ocasión perfecta. Sin dudarlo en ningún instante se dirigió hacia la puerta, la cual llevaba a unas escaleras que bajaban. Las siguió y, al cabo de unos breves minutos, llegó hasta lo más bajo.

Nada más poner un pie allí, supo que ese sitio no se había construido en un día. Y es que lo que parecía una especie de guarida tecnificada le dio la bienvenida con forma de una cámara de vigilancia, la cual le enfocó en cuanto entró. El chico mostró su mejor sonrisa antes de que pikachu se lanzara contra ella con su cola brillando, arrancándola de cuajo.

-Muy agudo-le alabó el chico.

Antes de que el pokémon pudiera decir algo, un soldado rocket apareció de improviso frente a él, encarándole de seguido.

-¡Tú, intruso! ¿Cómo has entrado aquí?-inquirió sacando a un zubat.

-¡Pikachu, rayo!

Antes de que su oponente pudiera hacer nada, el tipo eléctrico soltó una fuerte descarga que dejó KO de un golpe a zubat; el rocket, derrotado, lo recogió y salió por patas de allí. Tras eso, pikachu se subió a su hombro y continuaron la marcha.

El complejo parecía ser mucho más grande de lo que aparentaba, las paredes estaban revestidas de metal, y multitud de máquinas y servidores se encontraban encendidas, procesando multitud de datos desconocidos. Estaba más que claro que algo controlaban allí, aunque todavía no sabía qué podía ser, por lo que prefirió proceder con cautela.

Toda esa planta estaba dividida en secciones que la daban un aspecto más de oficina que de una base secreta donde se tramaban planes malignos y todas esas cosas; en la mayoría de los escritorios que por allí había no vio más que papeleo y más papeleo, parecía mentira que el Team Rocket operara allí.

Durante su exploración le salieron al paso multitud de soldados rocket que trataron de frenar su marcha y echarle, pero él los batió a todos, sin apenas darles tregua; alguno llegaba a darle más cancha que otros, pero sus pokémon se empleaban a fondo para despacharlos lo más rápidamente posible. También aprovechaba para sonsacarles algún tipo de información que le fuera de utilidad.

-Muy bien, vamos a hablar ¿Qué es este lugar, qué es lo que estáis haciendo aquí?-inquirió el chico.

-¡Ja! ¿Y crees que te lo voy a decir así sin más? ¡Sigue soñando!-le espetó un rocket.

-¡Oh, ya lo creo que sí, por la cuenta que te trae, después de todo te he vencido!

-Bah ¿y qué más te da? Además, yo no sé gran cosa, solo soy un mandado, de entre todos los que hay aquí…

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y entonces con quien tengo que hablar?-insistió Rojo.

-Pues con alguno de esos frikis de los ordenadores, seguro que ellos sabrán decirte algo.

-Ajá ¿y dónde están esos frikis de los ordenadores, según tú?

-En el piso -3, ahí es donde controlan todo el tinglado…

-Ah, entonces hay un tinglado…

-Sí, sí, ¿era eso lo que querías saber? Pues ahora ya lo sabes.

-Gracias por la información-murmuró Rojo, con tonito jocoso.

El soldado rocket acabó ahuecando el ala, mientras que Rojo continuó su búsqueda. Al otro lado de ese piso encontró un ascensor, intentó usarlo, pero vio que sólo se podía utilizar si se tenía consigo una tarjeta magnética que, en ese momento, no tenía, por lo que optó por las escaleras.

En el piso -2, que también tenía más aspecto de oficina que de otra cosa, se encontró con más soldados del Team Rocket con los que estuvo combatiendo para echarlos de allí; aunque le llevó un tiempo, sobre todo por el número de soldados que había allí, en realidad los combates eran cortos ya que, de por sí, los soldados eran bastante débiles y no constituían ninguna amenaza per se, aunque podían llegar a ser muy cansinos en ocasiones. Aprovechó para seguir interrogando a unos cuantos, sonsacándoles más información.

-Y cuéntame ¿de dónde ha salido todo esto?

-Agh ¿en serio estamos teniendo esta conversación?

-Hombre, vamos a ver, te he vencido limpiamente, como mínimo tendrás que explicarme un poco qué es este sitio-argumentó Rojo.

-Oh, mierda, a quien se lo cuente no se lo cree…

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé… desembucha.

-Vale, vale, está bien. Este sótano era en un principio propiedad del dueño del casino, un viejo vecino de la ciudad que nos acabó vendiendo el sitio aprovechando un vacío legal en las ordenanzas del municipio. El viejo no tenía un pelo de tonto, por lo que nos lo cedió sólo si compartíamos la mitad de los ingresos brutos con él-reveló el soldado.

-Vaya, sí que era listo, sí…

-Como el hambre, el caso es que necesitábamos el sitio para la consecución de nuestros planes, por lo que aceptamos. En un principio el sótano no era tan grande, pero luego nos pusimos a hacer obras nosotros mismos y adecentemos un poco el sitio.

-Vale, eso explica detalles de aquella conversación… ¿y sí por un casual…?

Como el resto de soldados, el que le estuvo explicando también salió corriendo, aunque en ese momento a Rojo eso le dio igual. Estuvo buscando un teléfono hasta que finalmente encontró uno en una sala llena de papeles y cajas de embalaje; echó un rápido vistazo y vio que se encontraban llenas de productos pokémon de todo tipo, tenían toda la pinta de ser robados. En los papeles y carpetas cercanos había documentos que inventariaban el contenido de las cajas, además de albaranes, fichas y contratos, con muchos nombres de personas y empresas en ellas.

-Huy, huy, qué mal me huele todo esto…-pensó Rojo, dejándolo todo donde estaba.

Prefería no revolver nada, aunque para entonces se le hacía más imperioso hacer cierta llamada. Sacó la tarjeta que en su día le dio Smart para ponerse en contacto con él, marcó el número y esperó a que cogieran; tras varios toques finalmente descolgaron al otro lado y oyó la voz de Smart murmurando.

-Calzados De punta en blanco, dígame.

-Hola ¿Smart?

-¿Sí? Un momento ¿Quién es usted, cómo sabe mi nombre en clave?-inquirió el agente, con desconfianza.

-Smart, soy Rojo, aquel entrenador que le ayudó con el secuestro del señor Fuji…

-¡Ah, sí, ya me acuerdo! ¿Qué ocurre, Rojo, alguna novedad?

-¡Y tanto! Estoy en el casino Rocket de ciudad Azulona y creo que debería pasarse por aquí…

Le estuvo explicando rápidamente todo lo que había descubierto hasta el momento, añadiendo el detalle de aquel viejo vecino junto con todo lo que aquel rocket le había explicado.

-Vale, ya veo, aunque necesitamos pruebas contundentes que nos permitan hacer una inspección en el casino…

-Tiren de ese viejo vecino que les comenté antes, por lo que me pudieron explicar les vendió una parte del casino con la condición de compartir con ellos la mitad de los beneficios. Además, aquí hay un montón de productos robados.

De acuerdo, pero necesito datos acerca de ese viejo vecino…

-Espere, quizás haya algo por aquí…

Estuvo comprobando todos los papeles que allí había hasta que finalmente encontró un nombre y una dirección, proporcionándosela de seguido.

-Vale, lo tengo, si podemos hacerle cantar o conseguir pruebas podremos ir a por el casino, gracias Rojo, estaremos allí lo más pronto posible.

-De nada, aunque intenten darse prisa antes de que todos huyan.

Una vez que la Interpol estuvo sobre aviso Rojo se quedó un poco más tranquilo, pero no podía bajar la guardia, no ahora. Tenía que encontrar a esos frikis de los ordenadores y descubrir qué era lo que estaban tramando.

Dado que aún se encontraba en la planta -2 bajó a la -3 usando las escaleras, llegando a la zona más tecnificada de la guarida; para su eterna sorpresa no se encontró con tanta resistencia como en las plantas anteriores, habiendo menos soldados de los habituales. Aunque lo que sí llegó a encontrar fue una sala donde había un buen montón de ordenadores funcionando y procesando información al mismo tiempo, además de la sala de seguridad del mismo sitio, donde pudo ver a través de las cámaras que el casino volvía a funcionar con normalidad tras la falsa alarma que él mismo provocó.

-Oh, vaya, tengo que detener esto cuanto antes…-pensó Rojo, con las prisas atenazándole.

Aunque lo que le extrañaba era que apenas hubiera personas allí que supervisasen los ordenadores, los cuales funcionaban a pleno rendimiento.

Siguió explorando la planta, comprobando varias salas cercanas, pero en una de ellas descubrió algo que no se pensaría que fuera a descubrir ni en todos los días de su vida; un ave azulada preciosa estaba retenida tras un cristal, atada mediante varios cables pelados que la recorrían todo su cuerpo. El hueco donde se encontraba encerrada estaba conectado a un terminal cercano, donde otro ordenador operaba él solo.

-¿Qué es?-murmuró el entrenador sacando su pokédex.

-Articuno, el pokémon congelar; esta ave legendaria vuela por los niveles altos de las montañas y ayuda a montañeros heridos o a punto de morir. Vuela con la cola al viento haciendo gala de su magnificencia-explicó esta.

-Entonces es un pokémon legendario… ¿por qué lo tendrán aquí?-se preguntó el chico, extrañado.

En ese justo momento la pantalla del ordenador se encendió, mostrando varios comandos en ella, al tiempo que una brusca descarga pasó por los cables, dañando a articuno en el proceso, el cual se retorció de dolor y chillando lastimeramente.

Llegados a ese punto, Rojo no pudo seguir viéndole sufrir de esa manera, por lo que decidió ayudarle; pero en ese momento oyó unos pasos aproximándose por el pasillo, por lo que optó por esconderse tras unos ficheros cercanos que no parecían que se usaran mucho. Se asomó un poco por un lado y vio a un científico de porte recto, pelo corto moreno, muy bien peinado, y gafas ovaladas entrando en el lugar y hablándole a una grabadora.

-Las pruebas con impulsos eléctricos siguen dando sus frutos, lo que refuerza mi teoría cada vez más. Todavía no está del todo probada, pero la energía natural de ciertos pokémon en estado salvaje, sobre todo de legendarios, permite potenciar de manera significativa la carga energética de la gran mayoría de los dispositivos electrónicos que tenemos aquí. Nunca hubiera pensado que un virus informático pudiera usarse de una forma tan específica, y aun y con todo da resultado. Es extraordinario.

-¿Virus?-repitió Rojo en su cabeza, extrañado.

-Siempre me han fascinado los poderes de algunos pokémon, particularmente todos aquellos que poseen la capacidad de hipnotizar a otros. Muchos de tipo psíquico son capaces de hacer algo así, también algunos de tipo fantasma e incluso algunos de tipo planta. Estuve un largo tiempo haciendo pruebas y experimentos, usando diferentes cargas energéticas, tratando de replicar de alguna forma esos impulsos de energía negativa que inducen sueño en la mayoría de los casos tanto a humanos como a pokémon. Pero entonces me pregunté ¿y si se pudiera invertir la carga o, aún mejor, modificarla? Aunque para eso necesitaba una mayor fuente de energía, un mayor y mejor equipamiento y, por supuesto, un canalizador. Te tengo que dar las gracias, articuno, has hecho posible todo esto.

Para entonces el pokémon legendario miraba con furia al científico, aunque en ese momento otra descarga cruzó por los cables, haciéndole un poco más de daño.

-Eso es, a cada descarga el sistema se retroalimenta a sí mismo y le proporcionas el impulso necesario a las ondas para que se canalicen a través de las luces y las pantallas de las tragaperras, induciendo a los que juegan en ellas en un estado muy parecido al de la hipnosis, pero… con ciertas instrucciones añadidas. Gastar, gastar y gastar. Brillante, soy brillante, mi genio no tiene límites, soy fabuloso.

Por un momento Rojo estuvo tentado de salir de su escondite y arrearle un fuerte golpe, pero se contuvo, puesto que le descubriría.

-Pero bueno, sin mis circuitos y un sistema centralizado como el que tenemos aquí tampoco sería posible nada de esto, así que el éxito es resultado de un poco de cada cosa.

Así que después de todo se trataba de eso; hipnosis a través de la luz e impulsos eléctricos. Si no hubiera sido porque el propio científico se lo hubiera explicado él mismo sin ni siquiera darse cuenta, Rojo nunca se lo hubiera creído.

-Pero bueno, la fase dos ya está terminada, y por lo que he podido saber se ha colado una rata aquí. Será mejor estar preparado por si se requiriese de una retirada táctica.

Tras eso dejó de grabar por un momento, se acercó al ordenador que allí había y tecleó algo durante unos breves segundos en él.

-Vale, pues me quedo un poco más tranquilo. Veamos cómo van los procesos en la sala tres.

Una vez que se fue, Rojo salió de su escondite y murmuró con voz queda.

-Vale, hay que sacarte ya de ahí… ¡chicos, ayudadme!

Al punto todos sus pokémon hicieron acto de presencia, dispuestos a todo.

-¡Charmeleon, cuchillada!-le ordenó.

El aludido chascó sus garras y golpeó el cristal con ellas, pero éste no mostró ningún rasguño.

-¡Pikachu, placaje eléctrico!

Acto seguido pikachu se lanzó envuelto en electricidad y embistió el cristal, pero tampoco sirvió de nada.

-¡Cola férrea!

Inmediatamente después el pokémon eléctrico latigó su cola contra el cristal con dureza, pero ni eso mostró ni una sola grieta.

-Mierda… ¡pidgeotto, golpe aéreo!

El pokémon volador se lanzó rasgando el aire y golpeó el cristal con su duro pico, pero ni por esas. Debía de ser uno de esos cristales súper resistentes que lo soportaban todo. Pero en cuanto vio a gastly, el cual esperaba alguna orden por su parte, se le ocurrió algo.

-Gastly, atraviesa ese cristal y mira a ver si se puede abrir por dentro.

Al ser un pokémon de tipo fantasma, gastly pudo atravesar el cristal aprovechando su cuerpo etéreo y gaseoso y se coló en el interior del hueco; el pokémon estuvo recorriendo el estrecho espacio hasta encontrar una caja alterna, la cual abrió a lametazos, mostrando una serie de cables que recorrían su interior. Recordando entonces las palabras de aquel científico, le ordenó.

-Usa rayo confuso sobre los cables.

No estaba del todo seguro de si funcionaría, aunque Rojo supuso que lo haría teniendo en cuenta sobre todo la supuesta teoría de ese científico sin escrúpulos; si realmente todo ese tipo de ataques especiales que solo determinados pokémon sabían hacer se basaban en un impulso de energía negativa, ésta por definición tendría que reaccionar ante un sopetón de energía positiva. Y como por intentarlo no perdía nada, el pokémon realizó el ataque y los cables soltaron chispas. Acto seguido, el cristal se abrió deslizándose hacia abajo.

-¡Sí, genial, ha funcionado! Deja que te quite esto…-murmuró Rojo liberando a articuno de su cautiverio.

Una vez que le quitó los cables, el ave legendaria le hizo arrumacos con el pico, agradeciéndoselo; estando fuera de esa prisión, Rojo pudo observarlo un poco mejor. Articuno era sencillamente precioso, su plumaje era fresco y suave, de altura era un poco más alto que él y algo más grande, sobre todo con las alas desplegadas.

-Vale, pues ahora se van a quedar con un palmo de narices… aunque hay algo que me preocupa, ese tipo comentó que el sistema se retroalimenta por si solo ¿y si el liberarte no ha sido suficiente?-se preguntó Rojo en voz alta.

Según el científico articuno servía como canalizador y amplificador, por lo que en un principio con liberarle hubiera bastado, sin embargo tampoco estaba cien por cien seguro de lo contrario. Aunque en ese momento porygon comenzó a moverse con rapidez, como si algo le inquietara, moviendo frenéticamente sus patitas aristadas y emitiendo ruiditos agudos.

-¿Qué pasa, porygon?

El pokémon se acercó a la pantalla del ordenador y comenzó a parpadear como la última vez, convirtiéndose en código; fue entonces cuando comprendió lo que quería decirle.

-Ah, pues claro, tú podrías infiltrarte en el sistema y atacarlo desde dentro… ¿crees que podrás hacerlo?

Ante eso el pokémon asintió mecánicamente, conservando en todo momento la misma expresión en su cara.

-Está bien, por intentarlo no perdemos nada. Adelante.

A su orden el pokémon virtual se convirtió en código y se introdujo en el ordenador, desapareciendo de la vista. Por su parte Rojo recogió a sus pokémon exceptuando pikachu, que se quedó subido a su hombro, y articuno, que se quedó a su lado.

-Muy bien, mientras porygon hace lo suyo nosotros continuaremos, todavía nos queda encontrar esa llave del ascensor-recordó el chico.

Sin que le tuviera que decir nada el ave legendaria siguió a Rojo, dispuesta a todo con tal de vengarse de los que la habían estado haciendo daño durante todo el tiempo que estuvo cautiva. Varios ordenadores de la sala central parpadearon en cuanto pasaron a su lado.

* * *

Mientras tanto, porygon recorría veloz todo el sistema informático diseñado y montado por el Team Rocket; era bastante grande pero no tanto como lo era el ciberespacio, así que encontraría lo que buscaba enseguida, había registrado casi todos los equipos. Miró en los últimos que quedaban y lo encontró justamente en el de cabecera, donde la placa madre que controlaba un sistema capaz de hipnotizar a los humanos usando pulsos electromagnéticos a través de la luz residía. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo volvió a su forma normal, cargó un tri ataque y lo lanzó, golpeando en la memoria RAM y dañándola severamente; a partir de ahí, todo el sistema se desmoronaría como piezas de dominó, por lo que se dio la vuelta y fue por donde había venido, buscando una salida.

Al mismo tiempo, el científico jefe supo enseguida que el sistema se estaba cayendo y de forma completamente espontánea. Le pilló justamente en su despacho, un aviso de alerta surgió repentinamente en la pantalla de su ordenador, con un informe de situación y varios mensajes emergentes más que no dejaban de aparecer uno tras otro.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Cómo es posible?-masculló, tratando de encontrar una solución, pero hasta él sabía que no podía hacer nada, ya que la memoria RAM había sido atacada.

Sin otra opción salvo la de avisar a su superior, contactó con él por un interfono que había en su mesa, hablando de seguido en cuanto le recibió.

-Señor, no sé cómo demonios ha ocurrido pero el sistema se cae, nos quedamos sin pasta.

-No te preocupes, después de todo ya no requeriremos más de él, hemos recaudado el dinero necesario para nuestros próximos planes. Retírate-indicó una voz grave al otro lado de la línea.

-Sí, señor.

De igual forma, en el casino la gente comenzaba a volver en sí, por efecto de la caída del sistema que los mantenía hipnotizados, viendo lo que estaban gastando desde esa mañana, y cabreándose bastante.

-Me parece que están despertando…-murmuró uno de los empleados a otro.

-Sí, y tienen cara de pocos amigos… yo me largo-dijo el otro echando a correr.

* * *

Por su parte Rojo continuaba su búsqueda de la llave del ascensor para acceder a la planta inferior; volviendo a repasar la planta superior, se encontró en una sala solitaria con un rocket perdido buscando algo en el cajón de una mesa.

-¡Eh, tú! ¿Qué tienes ahí?-inquirió Rojo al verle.

-¿Qué te importa? ¡Además, tú no deberías estar aquí, te voy a aplastar como una baya madura!-exclamó el rocket, sacando a un golbat.

Rojo quiso ordenarle a pikachu que atacara, pero entonces articuno se adelantó y, de su pico, lanzó un rayo azulado que congeló al instante a golbat, cayendo al suelo secamente encerrado en un gran pedazo de hielo.

-¿Decías?

-¡Uauh, toma, toma!-exclamó el rocket tirando algo y luego echando a correr.

-¿Por qué todos salen corriendo como nenas?-se preguntó el chico, recogiendo lo que había tirado.

Para su infinita sorpresa vio que se trataba de lo que estaba buscando, la llave del ascensor, por lo que no perdió más tiempo y se dirigió hasta el susodicho para desbloquearlo. Nada más meter la tarjeta en su ranura el ascensor abrió sus puertas, pudiendo pasar. Rojo clicó la planta -4 y el ascensor comenzó a bajar con ellos dentro.

-Ese rayo hielo ha sido de lo más fuerte-comentó Rojo en un momento dado.

Ante ese halago articuno hinchó su pecho, con gesto orgulloso. Rojo abrió la boca para comentar algo, pero en ese momento las puertas se abrieron y vieron a dos soldados guardando una puerta que se encontraba cerrada.

-¿¡Pero que…?!

-¡Alto ahí!

Ambos rocket sacaron a un raticate y un golbat respectivamente, dispuestos a luchar.

-¡Pikachu, placaje eléctrico; articuno, rayo hielo!

Con una velocidad pasmosa, pikachu se lanzó desde el hombro de su entrenador y embistió con fuerza a golbat, al tiempo que un igual de rápido rayo hielo rasgaba el aire e impactaba en raticate, congelándolo al instante. Tras esa rápida derrota los soldados le miraron alucinados, sin saber qué hacer.

-Abrid esa puerta-ordenó el chico.

-¿Quién te crees que eres?-le espetó uno de ellos.

-¡El que os ha reventado el chiringuito, abridme esa puerta ahora mismo!-exclamó Rojo.

El otro soldado quiso replicar, pero en ese momento una grave voz al otro lado de la puerta les indicó.

-Dejadle pasar.

Ante esa voz los soldados no se negaron y abrieron la dichosa puerta; Rojo no se hizo de rogar y entró enseguida, observando el interior. El sitio era un despacho muy bien decorado, rezumando lujo en todos y cada uno de los aspectos. A mano derecha había una mesa de juntas con varias sillas encarándola, a mano izquierda se podía ver un sofá de cuero con una mesita de cristal pequeña encarándolo. Justo delante de él había un escritorio de madera de caoba lacada, brillante y muy ostentosa. Una silla de respaldo alto estaba dada la vuelta tras el escritorio, el ocupante le daba la espalda. En un momento dado habló.

-Así que tú eres el chico que desbarató nuestros planes en el Monte Moon.

-Sí.

-Y el que impidió el robo en Celeste.

-Así es.

-Y el que presenció el secuestro de Fuji.

-En persona.

La grave voz rió tontamente, como si le hubieran contado un chiste malo, y luego comentó.

-Eres un chico muy valiente… y muy fuerte también, te he visto luchar contra mis hombres por mis cámaras.

Rojo prefirió quedarse en silencio, a lo que el hombre continuó con su perorata.

-Acabas de desbaratar nuestro sistema, no sé cómo diablos lo has hecho pero llegas demasiado tarde, he recaudado el dinero que necesitaba.

-Da usted asco, se dedica a robar, a asesinar, a secuestrar, a manipular a la gente… y todo por dinero; realmente me da usted mucho asco-le espetó Rojo, con furia contenido y escupiéndole las palabras.

El hombre guardó silencio por un breve instante y en ese momento el sillón se dio la vuelta, mostrándose ante él; era un hombre cuarentón, moreno, de pelo corto, iba vestido totalmente de negro y llevaba la ya conocida erre roja en un costado de su traje. Sus facciones rectas y su profunda mirada que parecía clavarse en él como una aguja le daban un aspecto mucho más siniestro.

-Pero bueno, qué descortés soy, no me he presentado. Soy Giovanni, el líder del Team Rocket.

-Y yo soy Rojo, el entrenador que pondrá fin a tus fechorías-hizo él lo propio.

Giovanni tan sólo se rio ante esa frase, retándole sin que tuviera que decirlo per se. Rojo captó la indirecta enseguida y sacó a su primer pokémon.

-¡Adelante, charmeleon!

Por su parte Giovanni sacó a un ryhorn, sin levantarse siquiera del sillón; nada más salir ryhorn de su ball las cosas del escritorio cayeron al suelo, entre ellas la pantalla de un ordenador.

-¡Pedrada!

-¡Excava!

Antes de que las piedras le pudieran alcanzar, charmeleon excavó como un buldócer y se ocultó bajo el suelo.

-Je, je… ¡terremoto!-exclamó Giovanni.

En ese instante la tierra tembló y todo se sacudió; por un momento pareció que el techo se les caería encima, las paredes se resquebrajaron y unos pequeños escombros se desprendieron del techo, aunque por suerte tan solo se quedó en eso. Justo después charmeleon surgió del suelo impulsado hacia arriba, totalmente KO.

Rojo le recogió, decidiendo enseguida su siguiente movimiento.

-¡Ataque rápido!-le indicó a pikachu.

Nada más oírlo el pokémon eléctrico saltó de su hombro y se lanzó en dirección hacia ryhorn.

-¡Pisotón!

-¡Salta!

Aprovechando el gran impulso que ataque rápido le daba, pikachu dio un lustroso salto hacia arriba, evitando ser aplastado por ryhorn.

-¡Cornada!

-¡Cola férrea!

Acto seguido, y sin romper el ritmo en ningún momento, pikachu blandió su cola hacia abajo al tiempo que ryhorn impulsaba su cuerno hacia arriba; ambos ataques chocaron entre sí, pero pikachu giró en el aire y consiguió golpearle de refilón. El pokémon de tipo roca y tierra trastabilló hacia atrás y se dejó caer al suelo, KO.

Giovanni le recogió asombrado y sacó esta vez a un kangaskhan; por su parte Rojo retiró a pikachu para que descansara mientras hacía mano de otra ball.

-¡Muy bien, adelante pidgeo…!

Aunque antes de que pudiera lanzar nada, articuno se adelantó y se puso delante de él, soltando un furioso chillido en dirección hacia Giovanni.

-Ah, vaya, qué grata sorpresa… pero si es mi legendario amigo-murmuró Giovanni, divertido.

-No sólo robas pokémon sino que robas legendarios para luego hacerles daño ¡es imperdonable! ¡Articuno, rayo hielo!-exclamó Rojo.

El ave legendaria descargó toda su furia en un potente rayo hielo que fue directo hacia su oponente, pero kangaskhan cargó hacia delante, encajando con entereza el golpe.

-¡Derribo!

-¡Reflejo!

Articuno levantó a tiempo una barrera para protegerse del ataque, impactando kangaskhan sobre esta.

-¡Golpe aéreo!-ordenó Rojo.

Acto seguido el ave legendaria se lanzó y embistió de lleno a kangaskhan, empujándole hacia atrás con fuerza; pero en ese justo momento Giovanni exclamó.

-¡Ahora, sorpresa!

Fue entonces cuando el gran pokémon reaccionó y chascó sus patas delanteras, provocando una rápida onda de sonido que golpeó y dejó momentáneamente paralizado a articuno, impidiéndole atacar; acto seguido, aprovechando la situación, cogió al ave legendaria por el pescuezo, dejándola inmovilizada y con el otro puño en alto, preparado para golpear.

-¡Megapuño!

Sin que el ave legendaria pudiera defenderse, kangaskhan le asestó un rápido y fugaz golpe a bocajarro, arrastrándole hacia la pared contraria, al lado de Rojo.

-¡Articuno!

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Nada puede resistirse a la fuerza bruta de mi kangaskhan…-murmuró el líder del Team Rocket, con malicia.

El ave legendaria hizo amago de levantarse y seguir luchando, pero por un momento su propio peso la venció debido a las heridas recibidas; Rojo le sostuvo por un momento y le dijo.

-No, no te fuerces, articuno, déjame esto a mí, le daré su merecido.

Al principio el pokémon legendario no estaba por la labor, pero al final acabó aceptando, aunque algo a regañadientes. Por su parte Rojo escogió a gastly, el cual salió a luchar.

-¡Kangaskhan, mordisco!

-¡Esquívalo y rayo confuso!

Antes de que su oponente le diera una dentellada, gastly flotó hacia arriba rápidamente, evadiendo el ataque, y acto seguido sus ojos resplandecieron en un destello morado que le dio de lleno, confundiéndole.

-Agh ¡vamos, chirrido!

Pero debido a la confusión kangaskhan se hizo un lío y acabó cayéndose al suelo, dándose un sonoro batacazo.

-¡Hipnosis!

Acto seguido gastly se acercó hasta él y le durmió, imposibilitándole luchar; Giovanni lo retiró.

-¡Bien hecho, gastly!

-Sí, sí, yo también tengo mis trucos… ¡finta!-exclamó entonces Giovanni.

Fue entonces cuando algo saltó de su regazo a gran velocidad y, sin que ni siquiera le viera venir, golpeó a gastly con tanta fuerza que le dejó KO, flotando en el aire. Justo después la figura se paró enfrente del líder del Team Rocket, con pose arrogante, revelando ser un ágil y fiero persian. Giovanni se levantó y pasó por encima de la pantalla del ordenador.

-Rojo, no sé si tu madre te habrá enseñado que meterte en los asuntos de los mayores es de mala educación…-murmuró él mientras se acercaba al entrenador.

-Al menos me enseñó que si me encontraba con alguien que hacía lo que no debía o algo que estaba mal, que le detuviera-le espetó él.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Tienes agallas, tengo que admitirlo. Pero te lo advierto, no te metas más en mis asuntos o te verás muy perjudicado-le amenazó Giovanni.

En ese justo instante Rojo se percató de que la pantalla del ordenador, que aún seguía conectado y encendido, comenzaba a parpadear de una forma que le resultaba familiar, cosa que pasó inadvertida para Giovanni.

-Oh, ¿eso es una amenaza? Pues que sepas que estás siendo vigilado, la Interpol ahora mismo está viniendo hacia aquí para detenerte-le increpó Rojo.

Aun a pesar de todo, Giovanni sonrió socarronamente, al tiempo que murmuraba.

-La Interpol es lo último que me preocupa, niñato metomentodo, lo que más me preocupa eres tú, voy a tener que tomar medidas drásticas contigo si sigues metiéndote donde no te llaman.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué yo? Sólo soy un entrenador que está de viaje…

-Sí, claro, y el único hasta ahora que me ha entorpecido todas y cada una de mis operaciones. Sé reconocer la valía cuando la veo, después de todo yo también fui uno. Y para mí no hay nada más peligroso que la determinación y el arrojo de un entrenador metomentodo como tú-le espetó Giovanni, con rabia.

-Oh, me halagas, Giovanni, pero no te va a funcionar…

-Te hablo en serio, chaval, vete ahora o no tendré ninguna consideración contigo.

-Oooh, qué miedo, mira como tiemblo, el malo maloso de Giovanni me intimida, no sé qué voy a hacer… ¡no dejaré de detenerte allí donde estés haciendo alguna de tus fechorías, te seguiré frustrando todos tus planes con tal de detenerte y me aseguraré de que no vuelvas a cometer ninguna de tus atrocidades para que ningún pokémon ni persona tenga que preocuparse de alguien como tú! ¡Tri ataque!-gritó Rojo.

Fue entonces cuando, en un visto y no visto, porygon surgió de la pantalla en su forma código, regresando inmediatamente a su forma normal al tiempo que cargaba un tri ataque y se lo lanzaba a persian, pillándole totalmente desprevenido; el pokémon fue golpeado por tres ataques simultáneos y cayó al suelo fulminado.

-¡Persian! ¿¡Pero qué…?!

Anonadado, Giovanni se dio la vuelta y, al ver a porygon, lo comprendió al instante.

-Ah, pues claro, por eso pudiste desbaratar el sistema… agh, no debimos robarlo-masculló él, contrariado.

Porygon se reencontró con su entrenador, mirando a Giovanni con su ya famosa cara de póker.

-Me has derrotado, pero no volverá a suceder, esto no es ninguna victoria y puesto que te he dado la oportunidad de mantenerte al margen, no me queda otra que tomar cartas en el asunto. Volveremos a vernos, Rojo.

Tras ese último apunte el líder del Team Rocket hizo estallar una bomba de humo que le ocultó de la vista durante unos buenos segundos.

-¡No, no huyas! ¡Pidgeotto, tornado!-exclamó Rojo, sacándolo.

El pokémon volador batió las alas para despejar el cuarto, pero en cuanto el humo se disipó, Giovanni había desaparecido.

-Maldita sea…-masculló el chico, contrariado.

Aun y con todo lo había conseguido, había desbaratado los planes del Team Rocket y había liberado a un pokémon legendario retenido, por lo que viéndolo de forma más técnica la victoria había sido unánime. Aunque en ese momento una voz familiar tras él exclamó.

-¡Esta es la Interpol, están todos detenidos!

Ante eso Rojo se quedó un tanto cortado, comentando de seguido.

-Sí, ya, a buenas horas, Smart, me preguntaba cuándo tenías pensado aparecer…

-¡Lo siento, Rojo, pero es que estaba ocupado deteniendo a unos cuantos implicados allí arriba! ¿Cuál es la situación, y el líder?

Sin poder hacer otra cosa que resignarse, Rojo le estuvo explicando todo lo que había ocurrido y cómo había hecho para infiltrarse en el sótano; el agente de la Interpol se mostró bastante impresionado con todas las explicaciones.

-Vaya ¿y pudiste enfrentarte tú solo a todos esos soldados rocket?

-Sí, bueno, no eran particularmente fuertes, y tenía intención de avanzar deprisa, así que…

-¿Y el líder? ¿Pudiste averiguar algo sobre él?

-No mucho, solo algunas pocas señas…

-Cuéntame.

Rojo describió a Giovanni lo más detalladamente posible, poniendo un particular énfasis en los detalles y su físico.

-Vale, gracias Rojo, seguro que los dibujantes podrán sacar un retrato robot fiable. Ahora, en cuanto a articuno, es estupendo que lo hayas liberado-murmuró el agente, acercándose al pokémon legendario.

-¿Sabían de él?

-Sí, supimos que estaban tras su pista e incluso llegamos a saber que lo habían capturado, pero no dejaron ninguna pista sobre su paradero. Temíamos que lo usaran para fines mayores, aunque hacerle daño así sin más sólo por dinero… es despreciable

-Desde luego.

Articuno miraba a ambos humanos con curiosidad, aunque en cuanto Smart quiso tocarlo se rehuyó un poco, acercándose a Rojo; el detalle no pasó inadvertido a Smart, el cual se le ocurrió algo.

-Rojo… ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-Claro, usted me dirá.

-Ahora que lo hemos recuperado el procedimiento habitual es pedirle ayuda a la Greenpeace para que le reintroduzcan en su hábitat natural, aunque dado que Giovanni ha escapado y tan solo hemos desmantelado una de las tantas posibles bases, el riesgo de que el Team Rocker trate de volver a capturarle es algo que, personalmente, prefiero tener en cuenta. No es que esté poniendo en duda la capacidad de Greenpeace, pero creo que ahora mismo articuno podría estar más seguro contigo.

Esa repentina revelación dejó un tanto chocado a Rojo, que por un momento supo por dónde iban los tiros.

-Espere, espere un momento ¿me está diciendo que me quede con él?

-Al menos por el momento, estoy seguro de que estando contigo el riesgo de que se lo vuelvan a llevar se reducirá casi al mínimo.

-Ya, eso lo entiendo, pero ¿no cree que llamaría demasiado la atención si va conmigo?-obvió Rojo.

-No si no lo muestras ni nada por el estilo, la cuestión es pasar desapercibidos, articuno vive en las islas Espuma, un archipiélago entre ciudad Fucsia e isla Canela, dado que tú eres un entrenador que está de viaje estoy seguro que eventualmente pasarás por allí…

-Eh, sí, supongo, aunque por ahora solo tengo tres medallas…

-En ese caso creo que es la mejor opción. Aunque no tienes por qué hacerlo si no quieres, la Greenpeace puede hacerse cargo igualmente.

Por un momento Rojo se quedó pensativo, barajando opciones; por su parte se refería no le importaba cuidar de articuno, ya que después de todo le había salvado de ese científico desalmado que le estaba utilizando. Y aunque el tenerlo supondría no poder utilizarlo en combates para no llamar la atención, eso a él le daba igual, puesto que lo más importante en un caso así era la seguridad del pokémon legendario. Por lo que decidió enseguida.

-Por mí no hay problema… bueno, eso si a artircuno le parece bien, claro.

El aludido le miró por un momento con sus ojos rojos, diciéndoselo todo en nada, incluso le pareció que sonreía fugazmente. Sin mayores contemplaciones el chico sacó una ultra ball que estaba guardando para alguna ocasión especial, y dado que esa era lo suficientemente especial la agrandó y se la lanzó. El ave se dejó capturar por esta, la cual lo atrapó y cayó al suelo, dando varios toques hasta que finalmente saltó el seguro.

-Bien, entonces está decidido, gracias Rojo.

-No se preocupe, me aseguraré de que vuelva a islas Espuma. Por cierto ¿hay noticias del señor Fuji?-inquirió el chico, guardándose la ball en su cinto con el resto.

-Nada, hemos buscado en todos los lugares donde hayan podido esconderlo, tirando de posibles pistas e interrogando a varios rocket que pudimos detener, pero no aparece por ningún lado, es extraño…-explicó el agente.

Rojo se quedó pensativo, paseando por el semi destrozado despacho.

-Desde que secuestraron al pobre hombre, en pueblo Lavanda está cayendo el turismo en picado, los que van a visitar al señor Fuji se quedan con las ganas y ya nadie entra en la principal atracción turística, la torre pokémon, porque ahora se dice que está encantada…-comentó Smart.

En ese instante Rojo dio una cabezada, sopesando una posibilidad, hasta que comentó.

-¡Claro, eso es! ¡El fantasma mantiene alejado a todo curioso!

-¿Eh? ¿No me digas que tú también te crees eso, Rojo?-inquirió el agente, con desdén.

-No, no, es real, yo lo vi, he de decir que me dio mucho miedo. Pero piénselo por un momento, si nadie entra en la torre pokémon por miedo al fantasma es el lugar perfecto para esconder a alguien…

Quiso seguir explicándose, pero algo en el suelo entre los restos de la mesa le llamó la atención. Eran una especie de gafas térmicas de color blanco y rojo, las cogió de entre varios papeles y las estuvo ojeando con curiosidad.

-Oye, pues eso que dices tiene mucho sentido. Un momento, esas gafas…-comentó Smart al verlas.

-¿Qué son?

-¡Es el Scope Silph, lo has encontrado, Silph SA va a saltar de alegría en cuanto se lo devolvamos!-exclamó el agente.

Rojo lo miró por un momento, recordando lo que el agente le estuvo explicando acerca de ese aparato; con ellas puestas se podía detectar e identificar cualquier presencia oculta, al menos teóricamente. ¿Y si por un casual…?

-Espere, Smart, se me ha ocurrido que antes de devolverlo podríamos usarlo para descubrir la identidad del fantasma.

-Y dale con el fantasma…

-¡Que es cierto, se lo digo yo! ¡Además, es una posible pista, usted mismo me lo acaba de comentar, no perdemos nada por intentarlo!

Al principio no se mostró muy convencido, sobre todo por el asunto del fantasma, aunque dado que coincidía con él en que como escondite sería un buen sitio, finalmente accedió a ir a comprobar el lugar.

Salieron del sótano, el cual estaba siendo investigado y precintado por agentes tanto de la policía japonesa como de la Interpol, y se dirigieron a pueblo Lavanda en un furgón policial en compañía de unos cuantos policías de apoyo por si las moscas. Smart y Rojo iban delante junto con un policía más que era el que conducía. Durante todo el trayecto apenas hablaron ya que Smart estuvo ocupado haciendo varias llamadas y hablando mayoritariamente en inglés, por lo que Rojo apenas entendió nada.

Finalmente, tras un viaje de no más de media hora, llegaron a pueblo Lavanda a mediodía, con una ligera bruma baja que cubría los tejados de las casas y toda la parte alta de la torre pokémon. Aunque antes se pasaron por la casa de voluntarios de pueblo Lavanda, donde Smart estuvo hablando un momento con sus empleados antes de seguir hasta la torre.

Una vez junto a la entrada todos se bajaron del furgón, los policías se prepararon como si fueran a hacer una redada, pero Rojo les convenció de lo contrario.

-No, esperen un momento, si entramos a saco y todos juntos puede que tengan una oportunidad de escapar, mejor subo solo yo.

-¿Y eso por qué, chaval? Además tú aquí no tienes ni voz ni voto, deja esto a los mayores-le espetó uno de los policías.

-Un momento, hasta ahora el chico nos ha estado ayudando, si no hubiera sido por él no hubiéramos podido entrar en el casino para empezar. ¿Qué sugieres, Rojo?-inquirió Smart, interviniendo.

-No sé cuántos serán ni si estarán con el señor Fuji, pero seguramente en cuanto los derrote se achantarán y huirán, y la única salida es por esa puerta…

-Comprendo, vendrán directamente hacia nosotros y podremos detenerlos sin apenas esfuerzo. Bien pensado, hagámoslo-aceptó el agente.

Sin mayor dilación el entrenador entró en la torre, dejando tanto al agente como a los policías junto a la puerta, preparados para detener a cualquier rocket que saliera por allí. En un momento dado uno de los policías le comentó a Smart.

-No entiendo a cuento de qué le permite tanto, es solo un entrenador.

-Ya, pero es uno que ha sido capaz de poner en jaque al Team Rocket mucho antes de que nosotros pudiéramos ponerles las zarpas encima. Está más que claro que no es un entrenador del montón.

El policía se quedó un tanto extrañado por ese comentario, aunque prefirió no decir nada más. Por su parte Smart consultó la hora mientras esperaban. Aunque ninguno de los presentes llegó a ver a una pequeña sombra entrando en la torre, escabulléndose tras los escalones.

* * *

La torre pokémon estaba desierta, el silencio en ella era abrumador y lo único que se oía eran sus pasos resonando en el suelo al subir las escaleras; el zumbido de algunas lámparas también era audible, aunque solo si se acercaba mucho a ellas. El ambiente estaba algo enrarecido, aunque quizás fuera la sugestión. Quizás.

-Bof, qué mal rollo da…-pensó Rojo, algo acongojado.

Pero aun a pesar de su evidente miedo y nerviosismo, se armó de valor y siguió subiendo las escaleras; hasta ahora no se había topado con el fantasma, cosa que le extrañaba, puesto que la última que lo vio fue en los pisos inferiores. Ahora iba por la sexta planta y aún no había ni rastro de él.

Tenía a mano sus ball por si tuviera que defenderse, aunque con el Scope Silph se sentía un poco más seguro, puesto que si realmente conseguía hacer visible lo invisible podría averiguar de quién se trataba ese atormentado espíritu.

La planta séptima se encontraba tan silenciosa y vacía como el resto de la torre, por lo que continuó su marcha dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras a la octava y última planta; aunque a los pocos metros de llegar al descansillo un intenso y denso frío se echó sobre él, al tiempo que el ambiente se enrarecía aún más. Justo delante de él una sombra oscura se materializó, al tiempo que dos ojos rojos tan estrechos como rendijas se entreabrían, lanzándole una heladora mirada. Inmediatamente después una voz cadavérica masculló.

-Fuera… intrusos…

Para entonces Rojo estaba muerto de miedo y notaba un nudo en la garganta que le impedía gritar; pero entonces recordó que tenía el Scope Silph consigo y no dudó en ningún instante.

-Veamos quién eres…

Se tuvo que dar la vuelta a la gorra para poder ponérselo, pero en cuanto enfocó hacia el fantasma no se creyó lo que vio; parecía imposible, pero así era, lo podía ver gracias al aparato.

-Ma… marowak…

Y es que tras esa terrorífica sombra se escondía la madre de cubone, la cual le miraba con ojos furiosos; un aura blanquecina y cetrina la cubría por completo, dándola un aspecto cadavérico e incorpóreo.

-Fuera… fuera…-repetía con voz cavernosa.

Al parecer no le reconocía, por lo que Rojo intentó comunicarse con ella.

-¡Marowak soy yo, Rojo, el que iba con el señor Fuji!

Sin embargo no parecía reconocerlo de ninguna forma, y por un momento mantuvo su posición, dispuesta a atacar. El chico hizo un amago de coger una ball, aunque por un momento pensó fríamente. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía enfrentar a un fantasma? Por un momento consideró sus posibilidades, pero en ese momento oyó tras de sí un grito que le era familiar.

-¡Cubone, cu…!

-¿Cubone?

Se dio la vuelta y vio al pokémon acercándose a su madre; nada más verlo marowak cambió al instante su semblante por uno más relajado, al tiempo que abrazaba a su hijo perdido en cuanto éste se lanzó sobre ella. Rojo se quitó el Scope Silph, comprobando que ahora podía ver a marowak sin necesidad de él; cubone lloraba, feliz de poder volver a ver a su madre, al tiempo que ésta le correspondía con otro abrazo igual o más fuerte que el suyo. Rojo no pudo evitar esbozar una genuina sonrisa, feliz del reencuentro; les dejó un poco de intimidad por unos pocos minutos y finalmente se acercó a ellos, dirigiéndose a marowak.

-Lo hacías por proteger al señor Fuji, ¿verdad? Por eso asustabas a todos y los mantenías alejados, para que el Team Rocket no le hiciera daño-supuso el entrenador.

Marowak le miró impertérrita hasta que finalmente asintió.

-Pero… quien debe disculparse soy yo, por mi culpa te mataron…-murmuró Rojo, apesadumbrado.

Aun y con todo marowak negó con la cabeza, quitándole importancia al asunto, cosa que dejó mucho más tranquilo al chico, el cual notó como si se le quitara un gran peso de encima.

-Gracias, marowak.

Acto seguido marowak acarició a su hijo y le dijo algo, lo que le provocó el llanto; aun así su madre le limpió el cráneo le dio un último beso de despedida. Justo después comenzó a elevarse hacia el techo y su figura se fue difuminando hasta desaparecer.

-Se ha ido…-murmuró Rojo, emocionado.

Cubone no lloró, sino que se mostró fuerte en todo momento, permaneciendo al lado del chico. Los dos guardaron un sentido y breve silencio antes de ponerse en marcha de nuevo; ahora nada les detenía por llegar hasta la última planta, seguramente el lugar donde mantenían cautivo al señor Fuji.

-Y ahora, cubone… ¡a por el señor Fuji!

Subieron al último piso, donde estaban las tumbas más antiguas de toda la torre; por un momento Rojo pensó en entrar haciendo ruido, pero finalmente prefirió hacer un acercamiento más táctico y estudió la situación desde el descansillo de las escaleras. Al otro lado de la amplia estancia, tras un montón de tumbas muy antiguas, tres rocket custodiaban al señor Fuji, aunque parecían estar enzarzados en una acalorada discusión.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Es que nunca vamos a obtener nada fiable? ¡Sigo pensando que secuestrarlo ha sido una pérdida de tiempo!

-¡Sí, se supone que esto debería haber sido rápido y mira cómo ha acabado! ¡Más de una maldita semana y no ha soltado prenda!

-¿Y qué queréis si el viejo se niega a hablar?

-¡Agh, esto es una mierda! ¿Acaso el jefe se ha vuelto a pronunciar desde la última vez? ¡No! ¿Verdad? ¡Sugiero que le dejemos por ahí y nos larguemos!

-¡Se supone que tenemos órdenes de sonsacarle el paradero de cierto fugado, no saltarnos a la torera nuestras propias normas!

-¡Fácil, le decimos al jefe que no ha habido suerte y se acabó! ¿Qué puede salir mal?

-¡Todo, imbécil! ¡Sabes que no tolera los fallos!

-Agh, tíos, vosotros dos me dais dolor de cabeza, no sé si fue mala suerte o qué, pero me voy a acordar de por vida del día en el que nos asignaron esta tarea.

-¡Vaya, gracias, nosotros también te queremos!

Para entonces Rojo veía que no podía sacar mucho más de una conversación así, por lo que decidió cortar por lo sano y se descubrió él mismo, al tiempo que gritó.

-¡Eh, vosotros!

Al oírlo los tres rocket le miraron con sendas caras de confusión, al tiempo que exclamaban.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios?!

-¡Nos han encontrado, a por él!

Los tres sacaron a un golbat, un raticate y un muk respectivamente, dispuestos a luchar. Por su parte Rojo sacó a pikachu y a pidgeotto, aunque articuno salió por si solo de su ball, dejando a los rocket patidifusos.

-¡Pikachu, placaje eléctrico!

Siendo el primero en atacar al ser el más rápido, pikachu se envolvió en electricidad y embistió a golbat antes de que este pudiera reaccionar a tiempo, cayendo KO.

-¡Articuno, rayo hielo!

Acto seguido el pokémon legendario voló al raso, al tiempo que cargaba el ataque y lo soltaba con furia, congelando a raticate al instante.

-¡Pidgeotto, golpe aéreo!

Inmediatamente después, pidgeotto describió una filigrana hacia delante y se lanzó en picado contra muk, aunque éste consiguió resistir el golpe, tratando de atacar justo después cogiendo a pidgeotto de las patas.

Aunque antes de que Rojo le indicara nada, en ese momento cubone hizo mano de su hueso y lo lanzó contra muk como si de un boomerang se tratase, terminando de rematar al pokémon de tipo veneno y venciendo a los rocket, que se quedaron con tres palmos de narices al verse derrotados en tan poco tiempo.

-¡Pero, pero, pero! ¿¡Pero esto qué es?!

-¿¡De donde ha salido este portento?!

-¡Larguémonos!

Haciendo gala de un escapismo magistral, los tres huyeron por patas, aunque Rojo no se molestó en perseguirlos, comentando por lo bajo.

-Sí, sí, corred, que la carroza real os espera abajo.

El señor Fuji se encontraba al otro lado de la amplia estancia, maniatado y amordazado entre dos tumbas bastante antiguas; Rojo se acercó a él y le desató, al tiempo que le preguntaba.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señor Fuji?

-Sí, claro, gracias por venir a por mí, Rojo, no tendrías que haberte molestado…

-¿Bromea? Le secuestraron delante de mí y yo no pude hacer nada por impedirlo, se lo debía, señor…

-Eres un chico demasiado amable, Rojo.

Mientras se dirigía abajo Rojo le estuvo explicando todo a Fuji, sin saltarse ni un solo detalle.

-Así que marowak ¿eh? Sí, la verdad es que de alguna forma me lo suponía, vi mucho más de lo que yo mismo quise ver aquel día. Pero bueno, ya se ha ido al más allá ¿verdad?

Rojo asintió, sin decir nada más.

-En ese caso me quedo mucho más tranquilo. Así deben ser las cosas. Así deberían haber sido siempre…

Ese comentario por parte del anciano le dejó un tanto extrañado, aunque prefirió no darle mayor importancia.

Finalmente salieron por fin afuera, donde todo parecía cambiar; por un momento pueblo Lavanda se veía más brillante que de costumbre, la bruma se había levantado y el sol brillaba por encima de los tejados de las viejas casas de la localidad. Una gran muchedumbre estaba allí, enterada de que Fuji había estado siempre en el mismo lugar, y en cuanto le vieron salir todo el mundo fue a saludarlo y a darle un gran abrazo, comprobando Rojo de primera mano cuánto le querían en el pueblo.

Por su parte Rojo se reencontró con Smart y le entregó el Scope Silph; en el furgón policial se encontraban los tres rockets de antes, esposados y detenidos, listos para partir hacia la comisaría más cercana, ya que en ese pueblo no había ninguna.

-Gracias por todo, Rojo, el casino ya está clausurado-le comentó el agente en un momento dado.

-Genial, ahora las cartillas de ahorros podrán respirar tranquilas…-murmuró Rojo, divertido.

-Sí, desde luego… ¿quieres que te llevemos de vuelta a Azulona?

-Me harían un gran favor, aunque antes me gustaría hacer un par de cosas, no tardaré mucho.

-Claro, después de todo me quedan por hacer unas cuantas preguntas más por aquí…

Rojo quiso dirigirse al centro pokémon, pero en ese justo momento Fuji le detuvo antes de que se fuera.

-Rojo ¿puedes venir un momento conmigo? Tengo algo para ti que te podría interesar…

-Ah, claro, como no.

El anciano le llevó de vuelta a su casa de voluntarios, donde le hizo entrega de un objeto de lo más singular.

-Toma, Rojo, quiero que tengas esto, es una poké-flauta, se dice que su sonido puede despertar hasta al pokémon más dormido-explicó el anciano.

-¿De veras? ¡Vaya, muchas gracias, señor Fuji! Aunque no tendría que haberse molestado…

-Para nada, muchacho, es lo menos que puedo hacer por agradecerte que me hubieras salvado, aunque no tuvieras por qué haberlo hecho.

-Oh, venga, no diga eso, señor Fuji, sabe que no es cierto…

Sin embargo el anciano se quedó callado, pensando en sus propias cosas, hasta que finalmente llegó a hablar.

-He vivido mucho, Rojo, y en mi vida he hecho muchas cosas de las que no puedo estar orgulloso. De alguna forma sabía que vendrían a por mí, pero aun así… uno nunca puede estar preparado.

Rojo se quedó callado, inseguro de si hablar o no; por un momento le quiso preguntar por qué el Team Rocket le había secuestrado precisamente a él, a un anciano jubilado corriente, aunque al final prefirió permanecer en silencio. Después de todo, no era cosa suya.

-Por cierto, señor Fuji, me gustaría preguntarle algo…

-Claro, dime.

-¿Sabe si ha estado por aquí una chica de pelo castaño y ojos claros?

Por un momento Fuji no supo contestarle, aunque en ese momento la chica que siempre estaba en recepción le oyó y esta le contestó por él.

-Ah, sí, estuvo aquí hace cosa de un par de días, la contratamos para que animara un poco el ambiente, y la verdad es que hizo un buen trabajo.

-¿Sabes dónde puede estar?

-La última vez que la vi se fue hacia el centro pokémon.

Sin perder más tiempo se despidió tanto del señor Fuji como de cubone, que ahora se quedaría allí a vivir con él, y se dirigió hacia allí rápidamente. Nada más llegar se dirigió a recepción y preguntó por ella.

-Hoja… ah, sí, aquí, estuvo un tiempo corto en el pueblo y se marchó hace un par de días-le informó la enfermera jefe, mirando el registro.

-Entonces ya no está aquí…

-No, me temo que no.

-¿Y sabe por un casual a dónde ha sido, comentó algo acerca de su próximo viaje?

-No, nada de nada, de hecho se mostró bastante esquiva todo el tiempo. Lo siento, chico.

-No pasa nada, gracias.

Sintiéndose un tanto desanimado salió del centro pokémon, encontrándose con Smart esperándole junto al furgón policial.

-¿Estás ya, nos vamos?

-Sí, claro, podemos irnos.

Sin decir mucho más el chico montó en el furgón, alejándose de pueblo Lavanda en dirección oeste; el día se veía más brillante que nunca.

* * *

Y aquí está el que es quizás el capítulo más largo de todos cuanto he hecho hasta ahora; originalmente no tenía tantos detalles y he ido puliendo un montón de cosas por el camino, quitando, añadiendo y eliminando detalles antiguos que no encajaban o bien no me gustaban cómo quedaban. La batalla contra Giovanni también era mucha más corta, esta vez la he metido un poco más de contenido y la he dado un toque frío, para reflejar la personalidad y ambición de un personaje como lo es Giovanni. Ah, y.. surprise, madafacas ¿alguien veía venir a articuno? XD como veis no le hice aparecer al principio por nada, de las tres aves legendarias articuno es mi favorita y siempre la consideré para ser el legendario de Rojo, aunque esta vez voy a meter un trasfondo a su historia para complementar a la trama principal, puesto porque por ahora que Rojo tenga a articuno sólo es temporal, y no va a tener pensado usarlo normalmente. Y esto es todo por ahora, espero que os haya gustado, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 13**

**Hierbas aromáticas**

Tras el desmantelamiento del casino como guarida del Team Rocket los medios no tardaron casi nada en hacerse eco, apareciendo tanto en las noticias de la tele como en periódicos. Por suerte no llegaron a identificar a Rojo como el principal autor de los hechos, adjudicándole todo el mérito tanto a la policía como a la Interpol, aunque a él le dio igual, de hecho lo prefirió así por un par de razones.

La primera razón era la de pasar desapercibido ahora que tenía a articuno consigo, ya que el tener encima a un montón de personas hubiera sido muy molesto, además de arriesgado. La otra razón era el Team Rocket en sí. Ahora que Giovanni había huido no le convenía que este le volviera a localizar, estuviera donde estuviera, por lo que dio gracias a que nadie supiera lo que realmente había ocurrido.

Aunque por otro lado le venía bien que los medios se hubieran pronunciado, puesto que eso haría que Hoja acabara enterada de todo lo ocurrido eventualmente. Desde que regresó a ciudad Azulona trató de localizarla para tratar de hablar con ella, pero dado que no sabía a dónde había ido le resultó muy complicado; estuvo preguntando en el centro pokémon de Azulona, por si por un casual había vuelto a pasar por allí, pero al parecer no había vuelto desde que se fue. Llamó a los centros pokémon de ciudad Carmín y Celeste, pero por allí tampoco había pasado, lo que le extrañó y preocupó a partes iguales.

-Qué raro, partiendo desde pueblo Lavanda no se puede ir a ningún otro sitio, y ciudad Azafrán sigue cerrada ¿dónde estás, Hoja?-se preguntó el chico, un tanto preocupado.

Consideró la posibilidad de llamar al profesor Oak por si por un casual sabía algo de ella, cosa que al final hizo, puesto que hacía tiempo que no había vuelto a hablar con él.

-¡Anda, hola Rojo, cuánto tiempo! ¿Qué tal el viaje?

-Ah, pues muy bien, estoy en ciudad Azulona.

-Ah, así que ciudad Azulona… tengo entendido que la líder de allí es muy diestra con los pokémon de tipo planta, será mejor que vayas preparado.

-Lo estoy, he estado entrenando mucho desde entonces, la desafiaré en breve.

-En tal caso mucha suerte en tu combate.

-Gracias. Por cierto, profesor, ¿sabe algo de Hoja, ha vuelto a hablar por un casual con ella?

-¿Hoja dices? Lo cierto es que no, hasta ahora tú has sido el único que me ha llamado desde que ha empezado el verano.

-¿Ah, no? Vaya…

Por un momento Oak notó el tono con el que dijo ese comentario e inquirió.

-¿Va todo bien, Rojo? ¿Ha pasado algo?

El chico se quedó en silencio durante unos breves segundos, considerando si decírselo o no. Por un lado no quería molestarlo con sus problemas, aunque por otro lado sentía que necesitaba hablarlo con alguien, soltarlo, por lo que finalmente optó por explicárselo, aunque someramente.

-Eh… bueno, lo cierto es que habíamos discutido recientemente, ella se enfadó y no la he vuelto a ver desde entonces.

-Oh, ya veo… bueno, tampoco quiero meterme en tus asuntos personales, pero si llego a saber algo de ella te llamaré.

-Gracias profesor, se lo agradecería.

-No es nada, Rojo, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Sin ninguna otra posibilidad, dejó estar a Hoja por ahora y se centró en lo más inmediato, y eso era la batalla de gimnasio.

Debido a que había gastado mucho más tiempo con todo el asunto del Team Rocket, su estancia en esa ciudad se había alargado más de lo que a él mismo le hubiera gustado; estaban casi a mediados de julio y su agenda se había descolocado debido a esto, por lo que estuvo reorganizándose de nuevo, teniendo en cuenta sobre todo la fecha ya establecida de la conferencia Añil. La conferencia se realizaría la última semana de agosto, por lo que le quedaba poco menos de un mes para conseguir todas las medallas, viéndose bastante apurado de tiempo.

-Bof, y solo tengo tres medallas… voy a tener que correr-pensó Rojo, consultando su calendario.

Teniendo en cuenta la situación decidió que no podía perder más tiempo, por lo que entrenar un poco más no era una opción. Después de todo ya había estado entrenando combatiendo contra el Team Rocket, de hecho recientemente había llegado a derrotar al propio líder, por lo que se veía más que capaz para enfrentarse a la líder del gimnasio. Por lo que decidió enseguida.

Esa misma mañana se levantó temprano, desayunó, recogió sus cosas, dejando la habitación vacía, devolvió la llave y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el gimnasio; el plan era llegar el primero para que no se le colara nadie, retar a la líder, derrotarla y partir hacia el siguiente gimnasio sin más demora. Debido a esto la derrota no era una opción, por lo que debía ganar costara lo que le costara, mentalizándose para ello mientras se dirigía hacia allí.

-Muy bien, hay que ganar, por lo que atacaremos rápidamente, sin darle tiempo a nuestro oponente de reaccionar. Y creo que ya sé cómo voy a hacerlo-pensó Rojo por el camino.

El gimnasio se encontraba bastante apartado, en el extremo sur de la ciudad, siendo un edificio no muy grande, con un invernadero adosado y con motivos florales y vegetales en sus paredes. Entró en él y se presentó, pero no salió nadie a recibirle.

-Vaya hombre, siempre igual… ni que fuera un hábito-murmuró el chico.

Como hasta ahora la gran mayoría de los gimnasios presentaban el mismo diseño se dirigió hacia el campo para ver si había alguien, encontrándoselo vacío; dado que tenía prisa, estuvo recorriendo las dependencias del gimnasio para ver si encontraba a alguien. Sabía que entrar en cajas ajenas sin ser invitado no era muy correcto, pero en esos momentos lo últimos que le apetecía hacer era esperar. Cerca de la cocina vio una puerta hermética con cristales y la abrió, conducía al invernadero, el cual estaba repleto de plantas de todo tipo; el ambiente era húmedo y un tanto cálido, casi todas las plantas estaban en flor y se notaba que estaban muy cuidadas, ya que llegó a ver unas hojas de tal tamaño que muchas hubieran podido envolverle por completo, era una estampa preciosa. Al principio le dio la impresión de que allí tampoco había nadie, pero entonces le pareció ver una figura agachada entre las plantas no muy lejos de donde él estaba; se acercó a ver y entonces la vio. Era una chica joven, Rojo la echó poco menos de unos treinta años, tenía el pelo moreno corto y recogido con una diadema roja, vestía con un kimono de color amarillo claro con estampados florales azules, una falda larga de color morado y calzaba unas sandalias negras. Se encontraba removiendo la tierra con una pequeña paleta y retirando las malas hierbas de unas plantas con lilas. En cuanto la chica se dio cuenta de su presencia se reincorporó y le preguntó.

-Ah, hola, ¿buscas algo?

-Eh… ah, sí, siento importunarla, me llamo Rojo, soy un entrenador de pueblo Paleta y me gustaría tener una batalla de gimnasio con la líder ¿sabe dónde puedo encontrarla?-preguntó él con educación.

Aun a pesar de su pregunta la chica sonrió y comentó, cogiendo unas lilas.

-Son mis favoritas. En un invernadero como este se puede cultivar todo tipo de plantas, como puedes ver. Los pétalos de las lilas son como lágrimas moradas, me encantan.

-Eh… sí, son bonitas, aunque…

-Coge estas-le cortó ella, teniéndoles unas pocas.

Un poco cortado, Rojo cogió el ramillete que ella le ofrecía y lo miró con cara de circunstancia.

-La lila destaca por su fresca y suave fragancia, huélelas.

Por no hacerla un feo a la chica Rojo las olió rápidamente, aunque no podía evitar sentir que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, por lo que trató de volver al tema.

-Sí, huelen muy bien, aunque la agradecería sí…

Aun así la chica le volvió a cortar suavemente sin alzar ni siquiera la voz, conservando la calma en todo momento.

-Me encantan las plantas, son mi orgullo y mi pasión… casi tanto como los pokémon que entreno.

Nada más decirlo varios pokémon surgieron de entre la vegetación, entre ellos oddish, bellsprouts y paras; todos se acercaron a la chica y la saludaron con alegría, a lo que ella les respondió acariciándoles con ternura.

-El tipo planta es tan particular y bello. Crecen despacio y luego florecen con fuerza y color, como mis plantas; por ello creo que hay un punto en común entre ambos, esa es la esencia de los pokémon de tipo planta. Me llamo Erika y soy la líder del gimnasio-anunció entonces para la sorpresa de Rojo.

-¿Ah, sí? Vaya, lo siento si he sido un poco brusco, pero es que tengo un poco de prisa…

Aun así Erika tan solo se rió tontamente, comentando de seguido.

-Todos los aspirantes que llegan y me ven creen que sólo soy la encargada del invernadero, debe ser por toda la calma y paz que trasmito, incluso hay algunos que me llegan a llamar la princesa amante de la naturaleza. Y no lo niego, la verdad.

Tras esa calmada pero rápida charla pasaron al campo de batalla, esperaron a que llegara el árbitro y a su señal comenzó la batalla.

-¡Adelante, victreebel!-exclamó ella, sacando a uno.

Por su parte, Rojo sacó a pidgeotto, el cual desplegó las alas nada más salir de su ball, preparado para luchar.

-¡Victreebel, paralizador!

De la gran bocaza de victreebel surgieron unas esporas paralizantes que se dirigieron hacia él.

-¡Disípalas con tornado!

Pidgeotto batió sus alas y creó una fuerte ventolera que arrastró las esporas, disolviéndose en el aire.

-¡Golpe aéreo!

Acto seguido el pokémon volador plegó sus alas y se abalanzó sobre victreebel cortando el aire con su pico.

-¡Agárralo!-indicó Erika.

Al punto unas lianas surgieron del pokémon y con ellas agarró con rapidez a pidgeotto por las alas antes de que se acercara a él, deteniéndole en seco e inmovilizándolo por completo.

-¡Ahora!

Con gran fuerza, victreebel sacudió y tiró al suelo a pidgeotto, sin soltarle.

-¡Záfate con ataque ala!-indicó Rojo.

Pidgeotto sacudió sus alas y consiguió zafarse de él, pero antes de que pudiera moverse victreebel le cogió por las patas y le arrastró hasta él.

-¡Polvo veneno!-exclamó Erika.

Victreebel soltó ésta vez unas esporas venenosas de color violáceo que le fue imposible evitarlas, respirándolas de seguido y envenenándole rápidamente.

-Vaya, es muy hábil…-pensó el chico.

-¡Ahora ácido!

Sin soltarle en ningún momento, de su gran bocaza soltó un chorro de líquido venenoso que fue directo hacia el pokémon volador.

-¡Rueda!-exclamó Rojo.

Aunque inmovilizado de sus patas pidgeotto aún podía moverse, por lo que rodó por el suelo y pudo evitar el ataque por los pelos.

-¡Arriba!

Haciendo un esfuerzo, el pokémon volador agitó sus alas y remontó el vuelo, levantando por los aires a su enemigo.

-¡Suéltale!-indicó Erika.

El tipo planta obedeció y cayó al suelo de pie, sin ningún rasguño. Aunque, al contrario que su oponente, pidgeotto sucumbía poco a poco al efecto del veneno, debilitándose de forma progresiva.

-Maldición, he de acabar con esto rápido… ¡Golpe aéreo!

Haciendo gala de unos buenos reflejos pidgeotto se lanzó y consiguió golpear de refilón a victreebel, pero el veneno volvió a actuar, dejándole inmovilizado; fue entonces cuando victreebel aprovechó y le golpeó fuertemente con sus lianas, lanzándole al otro lado del campo y debilitándose cada vez más. Pidgeotto se posó en el suelo cerca de Rojo, bastante cansado, pero con gesto retador.

-Oh, mierda, atacar de frente no funciona, no voy a poder acabar con esto rápidamente-pensó el entrenador.

Por un momento evaluó su situación; aun a pesar de que pidgeotto de por si era veloz, victreebel había conseguido envenenarle y ralentizar de esa forma sus movimientos. Pidgeotto estaba muy cansado debido a los efectos del veneno, y en un principio confiaba haber acabado rápidamente con él, aunque ahora su estrategia no le iba a servir.

-¿Cansado, Rojo?-inquirió en ese momento Erika, con tono calmado.

Fue entonces cuando decidió rápidamente.

-¡Vuelve, pidgeotto!

En su lugar sacó a pikachu, ordenándole de seguido.

-¡Ataque rápido!

Nada más salir de su ball se lanzó hacia delante, comenzando a rodear a victreebel para tratar de confundirle; por su parte Erika tan solo esbozó una leve sonrisa, ordenando de seguido.

-¡Victreebel, látigo cepa!

Esta vez victreebel blandió sus lianas hacia los lados y a ras de suelo para hacer caer a pikachu.

-¡Salta pikachu!

El pokémon eléctrico, al ver el peligro, saltó sin dudarlo para evitar que le golpeara; pero en cuanto estuvo en el aire las lianas pararon de golpe y, acto seguido, se lanzaron sobre él, teniéndolo a tiro y agarrándole con ellas.

-¡Polvo veneno!

-¡Pikachu, rayo!

Victreebel preparó las esporas venenosas para lanzárselas a un indefenso pikachu, pero éste cargó energía rápidamente y la soltó en una rápida descarga que, si bien no le hizo gran cosa, sirvió para frenarle en seco y evitar que le envenenara. Sin embargo las lianas seguían sujetándole con fuerza, aunque entonces Rojo se fijó en que su cola estaba libre de su agarre.

-¡Pikachu, suéltate con cola férrea!

Al punto su cola brilló con fuerza y la blandió hacia un lado, haciendo que victreebel le soltara.

-¡Paralizador!

-¡Ataque rápido!

Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de paralizarle, pikachu se lanzó de nuevo a la carrera y evitó las esporas, pero esta vez se alejó de él para no dejar que le atrapase de nuevo.

-¡Victreebel, ácido, rodéalo!

Fue entonces cuando victreebel comenzó a empapar gran parte del campo con su ácido, dejándole a pikachu cada vez menos espacio por donde moverse hasta que finalmente lo acorraló.

-¡Látigo cepa!

-¡Repélelo con cola férrea!

Victreebel trató de agarrarlo de nuevo, pero pikachu lo bloqueó con su cola; pero entonces las lianas le cogieron por la cola sorpresivamente, dejando a pikachu desprotegido.

-¡Diablos! ¡Suéltate, pikachu!-exclamó Rojo, apurado.

Sin embargo al ser la cola su principal punto de equilibrio pikachu apenas pudo reaccionar, estando a merced de su oponente. Victreebel lo zarandeó en el aire y luego lo lanzó contra la parte del campo empapada en ácido, haciéndole daño y envenenándole en el proceso.

-¡No, pikachu!

-¡Ahora victreebel, gigadrenado!

Al punto unas lianas brillantes aprisionaron a pikachu y le drenaron su energía, dejándole al borde del abismo. Para entonces Rojo pensaba a la desesperada, sin saber bien qué hacer.

-Oh, no, esto es malo ¿Qué hago, qué puedo hacer? Es muy hábil con sus lianas… espera ¿y sí…?

-¡Látigo cepa!

Acto seguido las lianas de victreebel volvieron a la carga, dirigiéndose hacia él con intenciones de terminar con el combate; en cuanto estuvieron a un palmo de cogerle, Rojo exclamó.

-¡Pikachu, muérdelas!

En un movimiento a la desesperada, y completamente improvisado, pikachu le asestó un mordisco a las lianas, cosa que victreebel notó puesto que aulló con dolor.

-¡Rayo!

Acto seguido, y reuniendo fuerzas de debajo de las piedras, pikachu soltó otra fuerte descarga sin dejar de morderle las lianas, llegándole a afectar un poco más esta vez. Fue entonces cuando Rojo lo vio claro.

-¡Es todo o nada! ¡Placaje eléctrico!

Usando sus últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, pikachu se envolvió en electricidad y se lanzó a toda velocidad contra victreebel.

-¡Victreebel, hoja afilada!-ordenó Erika, un tanto chocada al ver ese ataque.

El pokémon de tipo planta lanzó una ristra de hojas filosas que se dirigieron directamente hacia pikachu, pero este llevaba tal velocidad y la carga eléctrica era tan potente que las hojas acabaron chamuscadas. Inmediatamente después pikachu alcanzó a victreebel y le embistió con todas sus fuerzas, habiendo entonces una ligera explosión eléctrica que lanzó a ambos pokémon hacia ambos lados del campo. Los dos acabaron por los suelos, victreebel envuelto en electricidad y pikachu luchando por levantarse.

-¡Arriba victreebel, no te rindas!-exclamó Erika.

-¡Vamos pikachu, aguanta ahí, haz un esfuerzo!-hizo lo propio Rojo.

Sin embargo entre el daño sufrido, el regolpe del placaje eléctrico y el efecto del veneno, pikachu acabó cayendo agotado. Por su parte victreebel hizo un amago de levantarse, pero finalmente él también se dejó caer.

-¡Ni victreebel ni pikachu pueden continuar, tablas!-indicó el árbitro, poniendo los dos banderines en posición horizontal.

Tanto Rojo como Erika recogieron a sus respectivos pokémon, comentando la líder de seguido.

-Vaya, no ha estado nada mal, tienes arrojo, aunque te he notado un tanto azorado.

-Eso es porque tu victreebel tiene muy buena técnica con sus lianas-respondió Rojo.

-Oh, eres muy amable… aunque aún no hemos terminado-murmuró la chica, sacando esta vez a un tangela.

Por su parte Rojo lo estuvo pensando durante unos breves segundos hasta que finalmente optó por porygon. Erika fue la primera en empezar.

-¡Tangela, arraigo!

Al punto tangela echó raíces, literalmente hablando, y éstas arraigaron en el suelo, sin ningún otro efecto aparente.

-¡Porygon, agilidad!

Por su parte el pokémon virtual aumentó su velocidad, moviéndose alrededor de tangela sin quitarle ojo de encima.

-¡Látigo cepa!

-¡Esquívalo!

Gracias a su mejorada velocidad pudo esquivar sus lianas sin ningún problema.

-¡Drenadoras!

Al punto tangela soltó una serie de semillas que esparció por todo el campo, germinando rápidamente y haciendo crecer una serie de ramas que cubrieron gran parte de la superficie; por suerte porygon era capaz de levitar en el aire, pero ahora no podía volver al suelo a riesgo de que las ramas de drenadoras le atraparan.

-¡Látigo cepa!

-¡Repélelas con triataque!

Antes de que tangela pudiera atraparle con sus lianas, porygon cargó el ataque combinado y se lo lanzó, sirviendo para mantenerlo a raya.

-¡Psicorrayo!

-¡Salta tangela!

Porygon fue el primero en atacar, pero tangela actuó rápido y, usando sus lianas, se impulsó hacia arriba, acercándose a porygon en el proceso.

-¡Cuidado, porygon!

-¡Restricción!

Antes de que porygon se moviera, una serie de lianas le sujetaron con firmeza, para luego lanzarle contra el suelo, sobre las drenadoras; en cuanto aterrizó sobre ellas estas se enredaron en porygon, drenándole poco a poco su energía.

-¡No, porygon!

-¡Ahora tangela, polvo veneno!

En cuanto el pokémon planta cayó a su lado, se preparó para lanzar las esporas venenosas, pero Rojo ordenó.

-¡Porygon, detrás de ti, conversión!

El pokémon virtual hizo un esfuerzo por darse la vuelta; para entonces las esporas de polvo veneno se dirigían hacia él, pero porygon las escaneó a tiempo y se convirtió en tipo veneno, evitando así caer envenenado.

-¡Triataque!

-¡Gigadrenado!

Ambos pokémon atacaron a la vez, haciéndose daño mutuamente; aunque las raíces que antes echó tangela le ayudaron a recuperar algo de salud, mientras que porygon sufría los efectos de las drenadoras. Fue entonces cuando el pokémon virtual parpadeó, convirtiéndose en código durante unos breves segundos y cayendo al suelo, abatido.

-¡Porygon está fuera de combate, el ganador es tangela!-indicó el árbitro, levantando su banderilla a su favor.

Rojo recogió a porygon sin poder ocultar su asombro ante tan hábil líder de gimnasio; con razón Hoja le advirtió en su momento.

-Que pokémon más curiosos tienes, Rojo. Enséñame más, por favor-pidió Erika educadamente.

-Claro, como no… ¡adelante, gastly!

El pokémon fantasma salió al campo de batalla, flotando varios palmos por encima del suelo.

-¡Tangela, látigo cepa!

-¡Esquívalo, gastly!

Antes de que las lianas llegaran a alcanzarle, gastly flotó hacia arriba y pudo evitarlas fácilmente.

-¡Rayo confuso!

Acto seguido los ojos de gastly brillaron en un halo violáceo que se extendió por todo el campo, llegando a reflejarse en los ojos de tangela y confundiéndole en el proceso.

-¡Tangela, arraigo!-exclamó Erika.

Sin embargo la confusión hizo mella en él, llegando a auto lesionarse en el proceso; gastly provechó esto para acercarse a él.

-¡Lengüetazo!

Sacando su larga y viscosa lengua, gastly le lamió la cara a tangela, el cual se quedó paralizado debido a la impresión.

-¡Ahora, gastly, hipnosis!

Acto seguido sus ojos volvieron a brillar y esta vez tangela cayó dormido.

-¡No, tangela!-exclamó Erika.

-¡Esta es la nuestra! ¡Gastly, tinieblas!

De los ojos de gastly surgieron dos rayos oscuros como la noche que impactaron en tangela, empujándola hacia el lado contrario del campo. En cuanto el polvo se posó, el pokémon planta se encontraba tirado en el suelo, KO.

-¡Tangela está fuera de combate, el ganador es gastly!-dictaminó el árbitro.

-¡Bravo, gastly!-exclamó Rojo.

Por su parte Erika recogió a su tangela, comentando de seguido.

-Vaya, he de admitir que eso no me lo esperaba… pero ahora es cuando me pongo seria.

Fue entonces cuando la líder sacó a un vileplume; Rojo optó por seguir con gastly.

-¡Gastly, rayo confuso!

-¡Vileplume, evítalo!

Aprovechando que los pétalos de su cabeza eran tan grandes, vileplume agachó su cabeza hacia el suelo, evitando de esta forma caer confuso.

-¡Dulce aroma!

En cuanto se reincorporó, vileplume agitó sus pétalos y una dulce y suave fragancia se extendió por todo el campo; en cuanto gastly la olió se quedó en el sitio medio alelado, debido a la dulzura del aroma reinante.

-¡Paralizador!

-¡Oh, no, muévete gastly!-indicó Rojo.

Sin embargo el efecto de dulce aroma le tenía inmovilizado, lo que aprovechó vileplume para soltar las esporas paralizantes sobre él, dejándolo irremediablemente paralizado.

-¡Ahora, danza pétalo!

Fue entonces cuando el pokémon planta comenzó a bailar, al tiempo que un montón de pétalos se reunían entre sí para luego lanzarlos contra un indefenso gastly, que recibió el ataque de lleno y se dejó llevar por la fuerte ráfaga que estos provocaban al pasar.

-¡No te dejes dominar, hipnosis!

Gastly trató de hipnotizar a su oponente, pero éste siguió atacando sin parar, al tiempo que una marea de pétalos incidía sobre, impidiéndole hacer nada y viéndose irremediablemente arrastrado. Por un momento los pétalos parecieron pararse, pero luego estos formaron un fuerte remolino que arrastró consigo a gastly, que no pudo hacer nada por defenderse. En cuanto el ataque cesó, gastly se encontraba flotando en el aire dejadamente, completamente KO.

-¡Gastly está fuera de combate, el ganador es vileplume!-indicó el árbitro.

Rojo lo recogió un tanto asombrado por la técnica que esgrimió vileplume; de alguna forma no podía evitar pensar que se había precipitado al retar así sin más a Erika.

-Gastly tiene buena técnica, pero no es rival para mi mejor pokémon. ¿Y bien, Rojo? ¿Qué más tienes para mí?-inquirió en ese momento ella, sin abandonar en ningún momento su estado de calma.

-¡Algo muy ardiente! ¡Adelante, charmeleon!-exclamó el chico, sacándolo.

-Oh, así que un tipo fuego… mi mayor debilidad. Pero Rojo, mi vileplume sabe cómo hacer frente al fuego.

-Veámoslo pues.

-Por supuesto. ¡Paralizador!

-¡Excava!

Nada más empezar charmeleon se ocultó bajo la tierra, evitando así que las esporas paralizantes llegaran a afectarle; en cuanto charmeleon resurgió del suelo, llevándose por delante a su oponente, Erika exclamó.

-¡Ácido!

Al punto vileplume soltó un potente chorro de ácido a bocajarro sobre charmeleon, el cual no llegó a reaccionar a tiempo, acabando empapado por el corrosivo ataque, aunque por suerte no acabó envenenado.

-¡Cuchillada!

-¡Dulce aroma!

Charmeleon consiguió golpear de refilón a vileplume sólo al principio, puesto que después se movió deprisa, apartándose, y justo después extendió el suave aroma embriagador, atontando a charmeleon y aprovechando ese justo momento para atacar.

-¡Derribo!

Cargando con todo su cuerpo vileplume se echó sobre charmeleon, embistiéndole de lleno y asestándole un golpe bastante fuerte que le lanzó hacia el otro lado del campo. El pokémon de tipo fuego se levantó pesadamente y un tanto adolorido debido a ese fuerte derribo que casi le tumba.

-Maldición… ¡giro fuego!

Haciendo frente al veneno, charmeleon se levantó y lanzó una serie de llamas hacia vileplume que trataron de rodearlo.

-¡Esquívalo y danza pétalo!

Antes de que las llamas le rodearan, vileplume dio un lustroso salto y, en el aire, se movió como si bailara y lanzó una larga ristra de pétalos que se dirigieron directos hacia su oponente.

-¡Repélelos con cuchillada!-indicó Rojo.

El pokémon tipo fuego preparó sus zarpas y las movió hacia delante a gran velocidad, cortando todos y cada uno de los pétalos que le vinieron de frente; pero entonces Erika aprovechó esto e indicó.

-¡Somnífero!

Al punto multitud de esporas soporíferas se extendieron hacia charmeleon, el cual se encontraba ocupado evadiendo los pétalos, y al respirarlas se durmió al instante.

-¡Oh, no!-murmuró Rojo.

-¡Te tengo! ¡Vileplume, rayo solar!-exclamó Erika.

Aprovechando que el sol brillaba alto en el cielo y el techo era de vidrio, vileplume comenzó a absorber luz solar, reuniéndola toda en su flor; mientras tanto, charmeleon estaba en el suelo, durmiendo y sucumbiendo también a los efectos del veneno.

-¡Arriba, charmeleon, despierta!-exclamó Rojo, sin resultados.

Al mismo tiempo, vileplume estaba por terminar de reunir energía solar, sus pétalos brillaban fuertemente en un color rojo intenso.

-¡Tienes que despertar, vamos charmeleon, despierta!

Sin embargo el efecto de las esporas era potente y charmeleon parecía estar sumido en un profundo sueño, al tiempo que el veneno le iba minando su salud; por su parte el pokémon de tipo planta ya había terminado de reunir energía solar e inclinó su cabeza para lanzar el rayo. Al punto se oyó una gran detonación y un potentísimo y brillante rayo dorado y ardiente rasgó el aire y se precipitó sobre charmeleon.

-¡Charmeleon, despierta!-exclamó Rojo a la desesperada.

No supo bien si fue por el berrido o por otra cosa, pero en ese justo momento el pokémon despertó y, nada más reincorporarse, soltó de su boca una potente y ardiente columna de llamas que interceptó a tiempo el rayo solar, parándolo en seco. Por su parte vileplume no cedió y mantuvo su ataque, tratando de sobrepasar al sorpresivo y abrupto lanzallamas de charmeleon, el cual tampoco parecía querer ceder en ningún momento. Ardientes y fieras llamas trataban de parar al enorme sopetón de energía dorada solar, en un duelo de fuerza que parecía no terminar. Sin embargo en ese momento el veneno volvió a remitir en charmeleon, esta vez con fuerza, lo que hizo flaquear al lanzallamas. Debido a esto el rayo solar finalmente acabó por ganar el pulso, disolviendo a las llamas y precipitándose sobre un indefenso charmeleon que no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo. El golpe fue tremendo, lanzando a charmeleon al otro lado del campo y cayendo al suelo duramente.

-¡No, charmeleon!

En cuanto el polvo se posó el pokémon de fuego estaba tirado en el suelo, hecho un trapo y completamente KO.

-¡Charmeleon está fuera de combate, vileplume es el ganador!-dictaminó el árbitro.

Para entonces Rojo se sentía contra las cuerdas; Erika había mostrado una habilidad y una técnica muy trabajada, y él apenas había podido frenarla de ninguna otra forma. Ahora tan solo le quedaban dos pokémon, y uno no podía sacarlo debido a las circunstancias. Erika lo vio y comentó.

-¿Qué pasa, Rojo? Te queda un pokémon más ¿por qué no lo sacas?

El chico eligió bien sus palabras antes de contestarla.

-Pues porque te voy a derrotar con pidgeotto.

-Oh vaya ¿de veras? Pero pidgeotto ya había luchado antes ¿crees que podrá contra mi vileplume?

-No lo creo, lo sé. Estoy seguro de que podrá contra él.

Ante eso Erika esbozó una grata sonrisa, comentando de seguido.

-Eres constante, Rojo, y eso me gusta. Hasta ahora has conseguido derrotar a mi victreebel y a mi tangela porque no has cedido. Muéstrame hasta dónde puede llegar tu constancia.

Las palabras de Erika le animaron de alguna forma, cogiendo sin dudar la ball de pidgeotto y lanzándola.

-¡Adelante pidgeotto!

El pokémon volador hizo acto de presencia, lanzando un chillido retador y desplegando sus alas, aunque se le veía un tanto cansado debido a la pelea anterior, y los efectos del veneno seguían presentes en él. Erika fue la primera en atacar.

-¡Vileplume, paralizador!

-¡Disípalo con tornado!

Haciendo acopio de fuerzas, pidgeotto agitó sus alas y creó una fuerte corriente que arrastró las esporas paralizantes, disolviéndolas en el aire.

-¡Ácido!

Al punto vileplume comenzó a empapar el suelo del campo con ácido, haciéndole a pidgeotto peligroso posarse en el suelo y obligándole a permanecer en el aire.

-¡Dulce aroma!

-¡Tornado!

Pidgeotto fue a batir sus alas, pero en ese momento el veneno volvió a hacer efecto sobre él, impidiéndole atacar; fue entonces cuando el aroma embriagador volvió a echarse sobre el campo, inmovilizando aún más a pidgeotto, el cual apenas pudo mantenerse en el aire, cayendo al suelo y sufriendo las consecuencias debido al ácido. Para entonces su estado era lamentable y era casi un milagro que siguiera en pie.

-Rojo, aún tienes una oportunidad contra mí ¿por qué no la usas?-inquirió en ese momento Erika.

El caso es que, por un momento, Rojo estuvo tentado en recoger a pidgeotto y sacar a articuno en su lugar, pero no podía hacerlo. Había hecho una promesa, el legendario debía de permanecer oculto, y sacarlo en un combate de gimnasio no le ayudaría en nada a pasar desapercibido. Incluso le dio la sensación de que la ultra ball en la que articuno se encontraba se sacudía levemente, pero aun así el chico le hizo caso omiso a este hecho. En su lugar se pronunció.

-Creo en pidgeotto. No necesito apoyarme en una fuerza mayor para saber que él es capaz de todo y más si se lo propone. Además, no está derrotado, no aún. Siempre que pueda enfrentarse a alguien, él lo seguirá intentando. Hasta el final. Porque si algo he aprendido de todos los combates que he librado hasta el momento es que los pokémon pueden hacer frente a cualquier cosa si se les alienta y se cree en sus capacidades. Y yo creo en pidgeotto. Nunca dejaré de hacerlo.

Las palabras de Rojo llegaron a oídos de pidgeotto, el cual se sintió más motivado que nunca aun a pesar de las dificultades; el pokémon volador se reincorporó casi con fuerzas renovadas, miró fijamente a su oponente y soltó el mayor chillido de su vida. Inmediatamente después, un aura azulada envolvió a pidgeotto, pillando completamente por sorpresa a todos los presentes, mientras que el pokémon comenzaba a cambiar; su melena creció desmesuradamente, al tiempo que sus alas se doblaban en tamaño, su cuerpo se ensanchaba, la cola se prolongaba un poco más y su pico se volvía un poco más afilado. Por su parte Erika estaba tanto atónita como maravillada, presenciando la repentina evolución.

En cuanto el brillo cesó, el pokémon se mostró con un aspecto totalmente diferente, desplegando sus alas y lanzando otro agudo chillido. Rojo se informó rápidamente.

-Pidgeot, el pokémon pájaro; para intimidar a sus enemigos extiende las increíbles alas que tiene. Vuela a una velocidad pasmosa y caza volando a ras de agua, sorprendiendo a sus presas-explicó la pokédex.

Pidgeot se veía con fuerzas renovadas, aunque los efectos del veneno seguían presentes, siendo evidenciado sobre todo por su errático aleteo. Fue entonces cuando Rojo comprendió que sólo le quedaba una oportunidad.

-Pues claro, hay que hacerlo rápidamente-murmuró Rojo.

Pidgeot le miró de reojo, llegando a esbozar una confidente sonrisita, a lo que él tan solo asintió. Inmediatamente después le ordenó.

-¡Pidgeot, ataque rápido!

Nada más empezar pidgeot se lanzó como una bala hacia delante, describiendo un amplio círculo sobre el campo de batalla y alejándose de vileplume.

-¡Dulce aroma!

-¡Continúa así!

Pidgeot mantuvo su velocidad de vuelo, que de por sí ya era bastante alta, por lo que apenas llegó a oler el dulce aroma. Para entonces daba vueltas constantes alrededor del campo, volando cada vez más y más deprisa.

-¿Qué pretendes?-pensó Erika.

En cuanto alcanzó cierta velocidad, Rojo exclamó.

-¡Ahora, golpe aéreo!

Fue entonces cuando pidgeot se abalanzó en picado sobre vileplume, doblando su velocidad y rasgando el aire con su pico; Erika lo comprendió y exclamó.

-¡Danza pétalo!

Vileplume atacó enseguida y una ráfaga de pétalos se precipitó sobre pidgeot; pero este iba tan rápido que, literalmente, cortó los pétalos, atravesándolos de una sola sentada, y embistió con todas sus fuerzas a vileplume, que de repente se vio azotado por una bala con plumas. El pokémon planta se elevó en el aire, dando varias volteretas en el proceso y cayó al suelo duramente, levantando una nube de polvo en el proceso. En cuanto éste se posó vileplume se encontraba tirado en el suelo, totalmente KO.

-¡Vileplume está fuera de combate, el ganador es pidgeot! ¡La victoria es para el aspirante Rojo de pueblo Paleta!-dictaminó el árbitro levantando la banderilla a su favor.

-¡Genial, lo hemos conseguido, eres estupendo pidgeot!-exclamó el entrenador, yendo a abrazarlo.

Por su parte Erika le miró por unos instantes, sin poder salir de su asombro, pero finalmente esbozó una grata sonrisa y recogió a su pokémon, agradeciéndole su ayuda. Tras eso se retiró por unos instantes y poco después volvió sosteniendo una bandejita en sus manos y acercándose al chico.

-Rojo, como reconocimiento de tu victoria te hago entrega de la medalla arcoíris.

-¡Genial, nuestra cuarta medalla!-exclamó el chico muy contento y enseñándosela a pidgeot.

-Rojo, posees una fuerza y un tesón dignos de admiración, se nota que confías mucho en tus pokémon, y es por eso por lo que has ganado-habló Erika.

-Vaya, gracias, aunque tú también eres muy hábil, me has puesto en más de un aprieto-la alabó el chico.

Ante eso Erika se rió con confidencia, comentando de seguido.

-Como has podido ver, los pokémon planta están en armonía con la naturaleza. Tú también puedes hacer que tus pokémon lo estén con cariño y confianza, el mismo cariño y la misma confianza que tú les profesas. Sigue confiando en ellos de esa forma y podrás lograr todo lo que te propongas.

-Así lo haré, gracias Erika.

La líder le acompañó hasta la salida y de camino estuvieron hablando un poco más.

-Y cuéntame ¿a dónde tienes pensado ir ahora?-inquirió Erika.

-Oh, aún no lo sé, la verdad…

-En ese caso dirígete a ciudad Fucsia, te diría que fueras a ciudad Azafrán, pero me parece que sus accesos siguen cerrados, por lo que el gimnasio de ciudad Fucsia es el único disponible en este momento.

-Entonces allí me dirigiré, gracias Erika.

Se despidió de ella y fue al centro pokémon para curar a sus pokémon antes de seguir con el viaje. Esta vez se sentía un poco más fuerte, y esa victoria le había enseñado mucho, por lo que le dio más motivos para salir cuanto antes. El día se perfilaba más brillante que nunca.

* * *

Y aquí está el combate por la cuarta medalla. Decir que he tenido que reescribirlo entero ya que lo que antes tenía no se adecuaba para nada a los nuevos acontecimientos (articuno) aparte de que era muy corto y apenas le daba la suficiente atención de los detalles, por lo que preferí reescribirlo entero. He hecho sudar a Rojo, ya que era lo suyo teniendo en cuenta que se trata de Erika, y sí, los consecuentes lideres harán sudar a Rojo en más de una ocasión, por lo que esperad combates mucho más espectaculares o incluso mejores que este. Y, por supuesto, he aprovechado para comenzar una subtrama en la que trabajaré la relación entre articuno y Rojo teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que no puede sacarlo ya que le han pedido que no llame la atención con él. Y eso es todo, espero que os haya gustado, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 14**

**Entrenamiento especial**

Sus cuatro medallas puestas en su medallero relucían del todo brillantes después de que Rojo las hubiera estado limpiando concienzudamente. Y no era para menos puesto que había conseguido ganar recientemente su ahora cuarta medalla, dando un paso más en dirección hacia la liga pokémon. Ahora esperaba pacientemente en el salón del centro pokémon a que curaran a sus pokémon después de un combate de lo más reñido. Mientras tanto se entretenía viendo la tele, en la cual se encontraban dando una noticia de última hora.

-Ciudad Azafrán ha reabierto sus accesos tras una larga temporada cerrada a causa del Team Rocket, al cual se ha asestado un duro golpe en ciudad Azulona tras el desmantelamiento de un complejo secreto oculto en el casino local, el cual ha sido clausurado; se han detenido a bastantes miembros de la banda y a un vecino de la ciudad, al cual se le ha acusado de prevaricación y encubrimiento, además de haber proporcionado los medios necesarios al Team Rocket para robar a una gran parte de la población de la ciudad. En breve se celebrarán los juicios pertinentes-explicaba la presentadora.

Rojo sonrió tras escuchar la noticia, respirando un poco más aliviado; ahora que la ciudad estaba disponible no hacía falta atajar por el subterráneo, pudiendo esta vez viajar de forma más directa en dirección hacia pueblo Lavanda. Aunque entonces recordó cierto comentario por parte de Erika, en el cual comentaba que había un gimnasio en esa misma ciudad.

-Podría pasarme un momento para hacer una visita y ver si puedo retar ese gimnasio-pensó Rojo, repasando mentalmente su agenda.

Por un momento lo vio como un buen plan y decidió rápidamente pasarse a echar un vistazo. En cuanto sus pokémon estuvieron curados se puso en camino dirigiéndose hacia el este. Como apenas había poco más de diez kilómetros entre ambas ciudades yendo por la ruta 7 llegó enseguida marchando a paso ligero, entrando en la ciudad por el puesto fronterizo.

Al contrario de lo que podía parecer, Azafrán no era tan grande como Azulona en cuanto a tamaño se refería, aunque Azafrán destacaba enseguida sobre todo por su alta densidad de población y de rascacielos por metro cuadrado, siendo más alta que ancha en ese sentido. Hogar de múltiples empresas, multinacionales y demás amalgamas comerciales, Azafrán era el principal pilar económico de toda la prefectura, lo que la daba el derecho de ser la capital de Kanto sin apenas esfuerzo. Los rascacielos se concentraban todos en un solo punto, en el mismo centro de la ciudad, aunque el más alto de todos y con diferencia era el rascacielos de la sede central de Silph SA. Desde la calle se veía como si fuera una gran mole de cristal que se elevaba hacia el cielo de forma imponente y hasta señorial, indicando sin necesidad de letreros luminosos cuál era la compañía más fuerte y poderosa de toda la localidad. Rojo no se entretuvo mucho observándola, pasando de largo enseguida y buscando el gimnasio.

* * *

Smart tenía motivos para estar medianamente preocupado, y así se lo dijo sin tapujos al encargado de seguridad de Silph SA, con el que en ese momento se encontraba conversando.

-Entiendo que hayan necesitado tiempo, pero en la Interpol nos es necesario confirmar del todo que el edificio es cien por cien seguro, tengan en cuenta que el Team Rocket sigue ahí fuera.

-Lo comprendemos perfectamente, y agradecemos sus esfuerzos también, pero le puedo asegurar que este edificio es absolutamente infranqueable. Durante el confinamiento hemos estado reforzando la seguridad en todos y cada uno de los aspectos, si el Team Rocket apareciese por aquí se quedaría con las ganas de entrar-aseguraba el encargado, un tipo alto y algo desgarbado.

-¿Y qué hay de los empleados? ¿Son cien por cien fiables?-preguntó Smart.

-Por supuesto, se firmó un acuerdo de confidencialidad con ellos en el que prometían guardar los secretos de la compañía y ser fieles a ella; además, la plantilla cuenta con los empleados de seguridad más competentes que hay. Mire, le presento a Kevin Warshousky, técnico especializado en seguridad; viene de Finlandia y nos ha estado ayudando a organizarlo todo-explicó el encargado.

-Encantado, es todo un placer organizar la seguridad de esta gran compañía-saludó el extranjero, con un marcado acento finés.

Era casi tan alto como el encargado, moreno, de piel pálida, y ojos azules de mirada serena que expresaban seguridad y convicción.

-Bien entonces, perdonen las molestias pero como comprenderán la Interpol tiene que asegurarse-se excusó Smart.

-Ningún problema, todo está en orden-finiquitó la conversación el encargado.

Smart estuvo hablando un rato más con ellos y, en cuanto estuvo todo hablado se marchó de la compañía. Una vez en la calle hizo mano de un teléfono móvil del tamaño de un ladrillo, sacó la antena, desplegó el auricular y marcó un número, hablando poco después.

-Soy yo, Silph SA ya es segura, al menos de momento ¿cómo va la búsqueda?

Hubo un breve silencio por su parte mientras hablaba con su interlocutor, comentando de seguido.

-En ese caso puede que ya no esté en Kanto. Sería prudente vigilar el archipiélago Sete, sobre todo la isla Inta.

Otro breve silencio fue roto por Smart, hablando con contundencia.

-Me da igual que haya que desplegar más recursos, la situación bien lo amerita, estamos hablando del Team Rocket, no son precisamente hermanitas de la caridad…

Esta vez Smart habló enseguida, cortando a su interlocutor.

-Si hace falta yo coordinaré los detalles, aunque me tenga que alejar de Kanto, cosa que no me gusta, pero bueno. Todo sea por el bien mayor.

Finalmente, tras un silencio que se alargó bastante, Smart finiquitó la conversación comentando.

-En ese caso que vengan a buscarme y así nos ahorramos los inconvenientes sin tanta prisa tienen. Después de todo en la oficina quieren resultados, por lo que tenemos que movernos deprisa. Si no hay nada más te voy dejando, me pongo en camino.

Tras esa última frase Smart colgó de seguido, guardándose el teléfono y apretando un poco más el paso, mezclándose entre el gentío de la calle.

* * *

Tardó un poco en localizar el gimnasio, pero finalmente consiguió encontrarlo en la parte norteña de la ciudad, cerca del acceso norte de la misma. Aunque se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de un antiguo y destartalado dojo kárate que pareció haber visto mejores días, incluso el cartel de gimnasio en la fachada se veía desgastado y descolorido.

-Vaya, entonces debe ser un gimnasio de tipo lucha…-asumió Rojo, entrando en él.

Nada más entrar la nada le dio la bienvenida, como iba siendo habitual, aunque él ya estaba acostumbrado, ya ni siquiera le molestaba. Sin embargo le pareció oír varias voces no muy lejos de allí, se adelantó un poco y entonces se encontró en el campo de batalla, el cual estaba acondicionado como una sala de kárate. En ese momento dos entrenadores parecían haberse retado entre sí, aunque el combate todavía no había empezado puesto que se encontraban hablando.

-¡Ya verás, Sabrina, esta vez te voy a derrotar y recuperaré lo que es mío!-decía un karateka de pelo moreno y físico corpulento.

-¿Estás seguro de eso, Koichi? La última vez que nos enfrentamos saliste muy mal parado, y te recuerdo que yo no te quité nada, tan solo me ofrecieron un título que en tus manos no valía nada-murmuró la tal Sabrina.

-¡Mentira, mentira, es todo mentira! ¡Yo soy el líder de gimnasio de esta ciudad, no tú, y te lo demostraré con mi fuerza!

-Como quieras, pero luego no me vengas lloriqueando como un niño…

El tal Koichi llevaba puesto un kimono de kárate blanco con un cinturón negro atado en su cintura y una cinta roja atada en su frente; el karateka chascó sus manos en un gesto retador y lleno de ira, desafiando así a su oponente.

Por su parte la tal Sabrina, la cual parecía ser la líder de gimnasio, era una chica joven de pelo azul opaco largo que la llegaba hasta la cintura y de ojos rojos como el fuego. Vestía con un traje de licra de diseño y ceñido, de color rojo y negro. Llevaba puestos unos guantes blancos y calzaba unas botas rojas. Por su parte conservaba en todo momento una mirada fría y calculadora, sin achantarse ante las constantes puyas de Koichi.

-¡Venga, empecemos de una vez!-exclamó el hombre, lanzando una ball y saliendo de esta un hitmonlee.

Llevado por la curiosidad, Rojo se informó con su pokédex.

-Hitmonlee, el pokémon patada; encoge y estira las patas a su antojo, siendo capaz de dar veloces patadas en muy poco tiempo. Corre suavemente dando enormes zancadas.

Por su parte Sabrina no dijo nada, tan solo alzó una mano y la puso a la altura de su cintura, tensándola y haciendo extraños aspavientos con ella; fue entonces cuando, para infinita sorpresa de Rojo, una poké ball salió de su cinto flotando en el aire, siendo controlada por la propia Sabrina, la cual la hizo moverse describiendo círculos a su alrededor.

-¡Déjate de trucos baratos y empieza ya!

Frente a eso la chica alzó el brazo hacia delante y la ball fue lanzada, saliendo de esta un kadabra. Sin que ninguno dijera nada, la batalla dio comienzo en cuanto Koichi ordenó el primer movimiento.

-¡Hitmonlee, doble patada!

-Teletransporte.

Hitmonlee fue el primero en moverse, acercándose a kadabra rápidamente, pero en cuanto quiso golpearle kadabra desapareció de la vista, reapareciendo justo detrás de él.

-¡Patada giro hacia detrás!

Con una rapidez y flexibilidad pasmosa, las patas de hitmonlee giraron hacia atrás, pero antes de que le llegaran a golpear apareció un reflejo entre ambos pokémon que paró en seco a hitmonlee, aunque lo extraño era que Sabrina no le ordenó nada a kadabra.

-¡Vamos a romperlo! ¡Meditación!

El pokémon lucha se alejó de su oponente y justo después se concentró como si estuviera meditando, aumentando exponencialmente su ataque. Ante eso kadabra le imitó y se concentró realizando paz mental, aumentando sus características especiales. Sabrina no abrió la boca en ningún momento.

-¡Ahora, tumba rocas!

Hitmonlee hundió sus patas en el campo y en cuanto las sacó una serie de rocas fueron derechas hacia kadabra, con intención de sepultarlo; sin embargo el aura brillante de psíquico las envolvió repentinamente y estas volaron de vuelta hacia su rival. Sin embargo Koichi sonrió mordazmente y ordenó.

-¡Devuélveselas con lanzamiento!

Ante eso el pokémon lucha dio un lustroso salto y, haciendo gala de su velocidad, interceptó todas las rocas con sus patas y las lanzó de nuevo hacia kadabra dándolas un mayor impulso. Aun así kadabra se protegió a tiempo levantando otro reflejo, rebotando todas las piedras contra este y haciéndose gravilla en el proceso. Justo después kadabra levantó su cuchara, la cual brilló fugazmente y no hizo nada más. Sabrina seguía tan silenciosa como antes, aunque Rojo llegó a advertir ciertos cambios en la expresión de su cara a cada turno que la tocaba.

-En ese caso… ¡tóxico!

Hitmonlee lanzó hacia su oponente el nocivo ataque, pero por su parte kadabra lanzó desde su cuchara un rayo multicolor que interceptó a tiempo el tóxico, dejándolo en nada.

-¡Vamos con todo, doble patada a discreción!

El pokémon lucha se lanzó con furia visigoda, moviendo sus patas frenéticamente, pero kadabra comenzó a encadenar una serie de teletransportes que le llevaron por todo el campo, confundiendo y mareando a hitmonlee, que no supo cuando atacar. Esto puso nervioso a Koichi, el cual exclamó.

-¡No juegues conmigo! ¡Doble patada!

Hitmonlee siguió atacando, tratando de golpearle a la desesperada; pero en ese justo momento un rayo psíquico apareció de improviso de la nada, impactando sobre hitmonlee, el cual se quedó en el sitio, inmóvil por un momento. Inmediatamente después el pokémon lucha se dejó caer al suelo, fulminado. Koichi se quedó atónito, sin entender del todo qué había pasado.

-Qué… pero qué… cómo…-musitó él, sin poder casi hablar.

-Premonición, prevé un ataque el oponente y contraataca con el doble de fuerza. Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de verlo cuando le indiqué telepáticamente a kadabra que lo hiciera.

Fue entonces cuando Rojo comprendió por qué estaba tan callada y la razón por la que cambiaba de expresión a cada turno, aunque no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto intimidado ante semejante poder.

-No has cambiado nada, Koichi. Sigues empecinado en derrotarme usando la fuerza, aun a sabiendas que no te va a servir. Te despreocupas de tus pokémon, al igual que te despreocupaste de tu gimnasio y de tus obligaciones, por eso el alcalde me ofreció el puesto de líder de gimnasio en cuanto vio que se podía librar de ti. Y la asociación pokémon le dio el visto bueno, por lo que el líder de gimnasio _de iure_ de esta ciudad soy yo.

Ante ese argumento Koichi no dijo nada ni trató de rebatirla, bajando la cabeza en un gesto lleno de rabia y dolor.

-Tus ansias de venganza te ciegan, ni siquiera eres capaz de ver tus propios fallos ni aprendes de ellos. Dices ser líder de gimnasio, pero un líder de gimnasio sabe cuáles son sus límites, aprende de sus victorias y sus derrotas, y entrena para ser más fuerte y superarse cada día más y más. Y tú sin embargo no haces nada de eso. Es por eso que jamás volverás a ser un líder de gimnasio.

Sus palabras, frías como el hielo, calaron hondo en Koichi, el cual tan solo se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo, totalmente derrotado. Por su parte Rojo se quedó bastante impactado por la impasibilidad y la contundencia de Sabrina, intimidándole un poco más. Fue entonces cuando esta se dio la vuelta y comenzó a irse, llegando a verle en cuanto salió del campo de batalla. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante y Rojo notó cómo un helador escalofrío recorría de arriba abajo su espina, quedándose clavado en el sitio e incapaz de apartar su mirada de la de Sabrina. Ésta pasó a su lado sin decirle nada y salió del dojo, dejándole tanto a él como a Koichi solos en la estancia.

Por su parte Rojo se fue de allí, pensando en todo lo que había visto; si ya las había pasado canutas en su combate contra Erika, no podía ni imaginarse cómo sería luchar contra Sabrina, la cual no sólo era capaz de hacer levitar objetos con su mente, sino que también podía comunicarse con sus pokémon mediante telepatía, lo que la permitía prescindir de órdenes en voz alta y haciendo muy complicado el predecirla. Era un oponente formidable, y tras ver semejante demostración de poderío y técnica, Rojo se olvidó de retarla, al menos por el momento. Recordaba que Erika le sugirió ir a ciudad Fucsia, por lo que decidió dirigirse hacia allí sin más demora, ya que ya había gastado demasiado tiempo allí.

Sin embargo el combate que presenció aún seguía rondándole por la cabeza, tan absorto estaba que no vio lo que tenía delante y se acabó chocando de frente con un hombre de mediana edad y porte muy parecido al de Sabrina, incluso tenían el mismo color de ojos.

-Oh, lo siento, iba distraído…

-No pasa nada, muchacho… aunque te veo muy pensativo ¿hay algo que te preocupa?-inquirió el hombre, con curiosidad.

-No, no es nada, tan solo pensaba en mis cosas…

-Por las pintas y ese porte asumo que debes de ser un entrenador de viaje.

-Ah, sí…

-Hay un gimnasio en esta ciudad, podrías probar a retarlo.

-¿Eh? No, mejor no, si eso más adelante…

-¿Oh? ¿Y eso por qué?

-Pues porque…

Por un momento quiso explicarse, pero entonces prefirió guardarse sus propios comentarios, tratando de excusarse después.

-No es nada, en serio, aunque llevo prisa, así que si me disculpa…

Sin embargo el hombre le paró por un momento, mirándole detenidamente y arrugando el entrecejo, como si estuviera escudriñándole por unos breves instantes. Finalmente se pronunció y murmuró.

-Está bien, aunque antes de que te vayas te pediré que me acompañes un momento, tengo algo para ti que puede interesarte.

Eso le dejó un tanto intrigado, por lo que decidió seguirle para ver de qué se trataba. Atravesaron la ciudad hacia el sur hasta una pequeña casita cerca de la periferia, en la cual un cartel en la entrada rezaba: _Casa del señor psíquico_. Cada vez más y más interesado, Rojo entró en ella tras su invitación, descalzándose en la entrada y dirigiéndose a un austero salón, donde el hombre le hizo esperar. Una mesita cerca de una ventana llena de fotos le llamó la atención, acercándose para verlas mejor, descubriendo entonces que Sabrina aparecía en todas ellas. En las de la derecha se podía ver a una pequeña y muy niña Sabrina, mientras que en las de la izquierda aparecía siendo una adolescente, habiendo una en la cual aparecía con su aspecto actual enfrente de la casa en la que estaba y acompañada del hombre al que había seguido hasta allí. Aunque lo que más destacaba enseguida era una curiosa progresión, y es que en todas las fotos de niña aparecía alegre y sonriente, mientras que en las más actuales conservaba en todo momento una estoica y fría expresión en su cara.

-Esa es mi niña, Sabrina-anunció entonces una voz familiar.

Rojo se dio la vuelta y vio al hombre de antes, el cual llevaba una MT consigo. Se acercó hasta a él y miró las fotos de cuando era niña con nostalgia, comentando de seguido.

-Recuerdo muy bien todos esos días pasados como si fueran ayer. Era una niña alegre y enérgica, nunca paraba, siempre estaba de aquí para allá, dispuesta a todo. Pero cuando sus poderes empezaron a manifestarse en ella se volvió fría y arisca. Siempre tuvo mucho carácter, pero aun así la sombra de lo que fue tan solo se conserva en estas fotos. Posee el tesón y la fuerza necesarias para ser líder de gimnasio, pero a veces siento que esto mismo se interpone entre ella y los que la quieren. Echo de menos a mi alegre y enérgica niña.

Por su parte Rojo se quedó callado, prefiriendo no meterse, aunque por otro lado no podía evitar empatizar con el señor psíquico, al cual se le notaba dolido por las circunstancias.

-Hasta el momento poca gente ha podido derrotarla, aunque nadie ha conseguido llegar hasta ella a través de un buen combate. No te estoy pidiendo que me ayudes a recuperar a mi hija o algo parecido, pero sí que quiero ayudarte a avanzar en tu viaje. Acepta esta MT, es psíquico, un potente ataque de tipo homónimo que estoy seguro que te ayudará mucho en tu viaje. Enséñasela a un pokémon que pueda aprenderlo.

-Gracias, señor-le agradeció él con vehemencia.

El señor psíquico asintió, sin decir nada más, y se quedó allí, contemplando las fotos de un pasado que nunca volvería. Por su parte Rojo le agradeció una vez más su amabilidad y se despidió de él.

Una vez fuera decidió hacer uso de la MT y le enseñó psíquico a gastly, el único que lo podía aprender.

-Me da la sensación de que nos va a venir bien…-murmuró él.

-Gas…-murmuró el pokémon, contento por haber aprendido un nuevo ataque.

En cuanto estuvo listo para irse se puso en camino hacia el este sin perder más tiempo, puesto que este mismo apremiaba; el siguiente gimnasio estaba en ciudad Fucsia y el viaje iba a ser largo, ya que tendría que volver a pueblo Lavanda y luego dirigirse hacia el sur, atravesando una serie de rutas que bordeaban la costa este de la prefectura, lo que se traducía como un viaje largo y fatigoso, que probablemente le llevaría unos dos o tres días, dependiendo de cuán rápido fuera.

Debido a esto decidió ir rápido usando la bici plegable que llegó a obtener en ciudad Celeste, paliando así de forma más rápida los kilómetros entre Azafrán y pueblo Lavanda, llegando a la hora de comer y haciendo una rápida parada para comer y comprar provisiones para el viaje.

Tras ese alto continuó su camino hacia el sur entrando en el puente silencio, un extenso puente de madera flotante que comunicaba las rutas doce y trece entre sí, bordeando toda la costa este de Kanto. La zona era especialmente bonita y la estampa marítima complementaba muy bien el amplio paisaje de costa que Kanto ofrecía durante esa época del año. La suave brisa marina soplaba desde el este, agitando la superficie del agua y provocando pequeñas y suaves olas que chocaban contra la llana y nada accidentada costa. Rojo inspiró con fuerza, dejándose llevar por la sensación.

Eventualmente llegó hasta el cruce de la ruta 11, precisamente el famoso cruce bloqueado por un sempiterno y durmiente snorlax. Aunque en ese justo momento recordó entonces el regalo que le hizo el señor Fuji, y los efectos que este provocaban.

-Hora de usar la poké-flauta-murmuró él.

La sacó y tocó una improvisada y corta melodía que, para su sorpresa, dio resultado, despertando a snorlax. Este se reincorporó sobre el cruce, arrascándose el gran barrigón que tenía, se desperezó y bostezó varias y largas veces. Al verle, a Rojo también le dieron ganas de bostezar, casi sin poder evitarlo. Aunque enseguida se recompuso y le habló.

-¡Eh, snorlax! ¿Te puedes apartar, por favor? ¡Llevas obstaculizando la circulación varias semanas!

Snorlax se le quedó mirando por un momento, como si se lo estuviera pensando detenidamente, y entonces dejó escapar un seco gruñido, al tiempo que se dejaba caer hacia el agua.

-Snooor.

Nada más hacer contacto con el agua formó una ola enorme que hizo moverse los tablones del puente, obligando a Rojo a agarrarse con fuerza a su bici para no caer. Justo después pudo verle nadar hacia el norte, perdiéndose en la lejanía.

-Problema resuelto-murmuró Rojo.

Ahora el camino estaba libre, y desde donde estaba pudo ver al policía de la última vez haciendo varias llamadas desde el puesto de control cercano, probablemente dando parte de lo ocurrido; un largo viaje le esperaba y él no quería perder más tiempo, por lo que comenzó a pedalear. Un día brillante y cálido se extendía ante él.

* * *

Mientras tanto, oculto entre las sombras de su nuevo escondite, Giovanni trazaba sus maquiavélicos planes.

-Rojo… por tu culpa me he tenido que cambiar de base alejándome de Kanto-pensaba el hombre mientras acariciaba a su persian.

-Está claro que eres una amenaza. No puedo consentir que interfieras más en mis planes. Así que tendré que persuadirte de alguna manera…

Entre sus manos tenía un retrato robot de Misty, el cual fue hecho hace tiempo atrás cuando le llegaron los primeros reportes del chico entrometiéndose en sus planes.

-Y ya he encontrado la manera…

* * *

Esa misma tarde, la líder de ciudad Celeste nadaba cerca de la costa del cabo Celeste en compañía de sus pokémon; dado que se especializaba en pokémon de tipo agua, un entrenamiento en el agua, y más aún en la de mar, venía muy bien, y era algo que solía hacer de cuando en cuando.

Para ella el entrenamiento no era algo que sólo se limitara a su gimnasio o a un espacio en concreto, sino que cualquier lugar podía ser el sitio idóneo para practicar. Y el mar, siendo el hogar de muchos pokémon, era quizás el mejor escenario posible para una experta en el tipo agua como era ella.

Tras una hora y pico de entrenamiento decidió hacer un alto y Misty salió del agua, dirigiéndose a donde estaban sus cosas para secarse; pero entonces, de golpe y porrazo alguien la abordó por la espalda, tratando de inmovilizarla drogándola con cloroformo. La chica quiso reaccionar para zafarse de su atacante, pero en ese momento oyó una voz que decía.

-¡Growlithe, lanzallamas!

Justo después pudo irse el ruido de un reguero de llamas pasando a su lado, al tiempo que su atacante la soltaba; en cuanto dejó de estar impedida se dio la vuelta y entonces vio a un rocket luchando contra un chico que le sonaba.

-¡Weezing, gas venenoso!-exclamó el rocket, sacando a uno.

El pokémon veneno lanzó de su boca un gas tóxico que envenenó a growlithe en cuanto lo respiró.

-¡Atrás, growlithe!

-¡Starmie, rayo hielo!-exclamó ella sacando al suyo, para ayudarle.

En cuanto hizo acto de presencia el pokémon atacó, siendo el golpe lo suficientemente fuerte como para congelarle. En cuanto se vio acorralado, el rocket salió huyendo haciendo estallar una bomba de humo y desapareciendo inmediatamente después.

Una vez solos el chico se acercó a ella para asegurar si se encontraba bien.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, gracias por ayudarme…

-Menos mal. Oh, no, growlithe, estás envenenado…-murmuró el chico, arrodillándose ante él.

-Espera, puedo ayudarle-anunció Misty.

Estuvo rebuscando un momento en su bolso y finalmente sacó un antídoto, aplicándoselo al pokémon.

-Listo, dentro de poco se curará.

-Vaya, gracias.

-Era lo menos que podía hacer después de que me ayudaras… oye, ¿nos conocemos?-preguntó ella, curiosa.

-Sí, luché contra ti hace ya varias semanas por la medalla… soy Azul-se presentó de nuevo.

-Ah, sí, ya me acuerdo, tú eres el chico del squirtle.

-Sí, aunque ya ha evolucionado, ahora es un wartortle, mira-reveló el entrenador, sacándolo para que lo viera.

-Vaya, se le ve muy bien entrenado... ¡ya sé, te propongo un reto! ¡Luchemos en el mar! ¡Tu wartortle contra mi seaking!-sugirió la líder.

-¿Eh? ¿Tienes un seaking?

-Sí, pero no lo uso en las batallas normalmente… ¿Qué me dices?-inquirió ella.

-Bueno, por mí está bien, aunque no tengo bañador…-explicó él, algo cortado.

-¡No hay ningún problema!-comentó Misty, hurgando en su bolso y sacando un bañador de chico.

-Vaya, pues es verdad eso de que las mujeres llevan de todo en el bolso…-comentó Azul, divertido.

Por un momento se mordió la lengua, temiendo que se lo tomase a mal o algo parecido, pero entonces ella se rió para su alivio, extrañándole un poco.

-Je, je… si, es lo que tenemos, nosotros somos previsoras y vosotros sois los que actúan de golpe… yo creo que es lo que hace equilibrar la balanza, ¿no crees?-argumentó ella, divertida.

-Bueno, visto así…

Azul se dio un momento para cambiarse y, una vez listo, los dos se lanzaron al agua con sus pokémon.

-¡Muy bien, empecemos! ¡Seaking, hidropulso!

-¡Tú también, wartortle!

Los dos atacaron a la vez y ambos hidropulsos se encontraron y explotaron juntos, formando una pequeña llovizna sobre el agua.

-¡Cornada!

-¡Esquívalo!

Seaking se lanzó a gran velocidad moviendo su colorida cola y cargando contra wartortle, el cual pudo esquivarlo con rapidez.

-¡Giro rápido!

Acto seguido wartortle se encogió en su concha y rodó sobre sí mismo rápidamente, rodeando a seaking y consiguiendo golpearle.

-¡Azote!

Acto seguido el gran pokémon se agitó y le golpeó de refilón con una de sus aletas, lanzándole hacia atrás sobre el agua.

-¡Refugio!

Wartortle siguió oculto en su concha, al tiempo que aumentaba su defensa.

-¡Rodéalo!

Seaking nadó rápidamente hasta ponerse a su altura, tratando de sorprenderle por la espalda.

-¡Hidropulso!

-¡Lánzate!

Wartortle esquivó el ataque buceando brevemente y se acercó a seaking con rapidez.

-¡Mordisco!

Aprovechando que estaba bajo el agua, wartortle buceó y le asestó una dentellada en una de sus aletas, dañando a seaking, el cual se revolvió, consiguiendo soltarle. Inmediatamente después Misty se agarró a él y exclamó.

-¡Sumérgete!

Acto seguido pokémon y entrenadora se sumergieron en el agua; Azul tomó todo el aire que pudo y les siguió. Bajo el agua, y con el doble de rapidez, los dos pokémon lucharon entre sí, mostrando una gran habilidad. Ninguno de los dos dejaba que se acercara demasiado el uno al otro y se atacaban con ataques como giro rápido, cornada, azote o mordisco; Misty aguantaba mucho más tiempo sin respirar bajo el agua, pero Azul no, por lo que tuvo que salir a la superficie un par de veces. La líder, al ver que Azul no tenía tanta capacidad pulmonar como ella, siguió el combate en la superficie.

-¡Seaking, surf!

-¡Tú también!

Al punto dos olas gigantescas se formaron y chocaron entre sí, provocando un movimiento circular en el agua que agitó la corriente bajo sus pies; se formó entonces una fuerte corriente acuática que consiguió arrastrar a Misty, quien a pesar de sus capacidades acuáticas no pudo hacer nada por mucho que trató nadar para ponerse a salvo, arrastrándola en dirección al escarpado pie del acantilado.

-¡Misty!-exclamó él.

Sin dudarlo en ningún instante el chico se sumergió y fue directamente a por ella, siendo arrastrado también por la corriente; pudo interceptar a la chica a tiempo, cogiéndola de la cintura, pero entonces vio que ambos se precipitaban contra las rocas. Sin apenas pensarlo Azul se interpuso entre ella y el arrecife, preparándose para el golpe y una muy posible fractura de casi todas las costillas. Pero en ese justo momento seaking, al ser tan grande, pudo dominar la corriente y se interpuso entre el chico y las rocas, salvando tanto a él como a su entrenadora. Azul se agarró sin dudarlo a él y seaking nadó hacia la superficie.

-¡Guau, gracias seaking!-exclamó él, dando una bocanada.

-Seak…-murmuró el pokémon de agua.

Seaking les llevó hasta la orilla de una pequeña playa, cerca de donde se tiraron; fue entonces Azul vio que Misty no respiraba.

-¡Oh, no, Misty!-exclamó.

Supuso que durante el embate de la corriente debió de tragar mucha agua, por lo que armándose de valor y haciendo memoria acerca de los cursos de salvamento marítimo, le hizo el boca a boca durante unos breves minutos que le parecieron horas. Finalmente, y tras el tercer intento, Misty tosió toda el agua y recuperó la consciencia, respirando de nuevo.

-Menos mal…-murmuró el chico aliviado.

-Azul, me has salvado… gracias-susurró ella.

-De nada… aunque si no hubiera sido por tu seaking, me habría roto todos los huesos, todo sea dicho-observó el chico.

La líder le miró por un momento, pensando en algo distante, y justo después murmuró.

-Hoy me has salvado dos veces… te debo una bien gorda.

-Ah, no ha sido nada, he hecho lo que tenía que hacer…

Por un momento los dos se quedaron en silencio, sin decir nada más; mientras tanto el día comenzaba a declinar, el sol comenzaba a esconderse tras el océano Pacífico, el cual se teñía de rojo.

-Entonces… quedamos en empate…-comentó ella en un momento dado.

-Sí, más o menos.

-Eres fuerte, Azul, has mejorado desde la última vez que luchamos…-observó la chica.

-Gracias, tú también, se nota que eres experta en el tipo agua.

En ese instante se oyó una especie de gruñido proveniente del propio chico, a lo que Misty inquirió.

-¿Ha sido tu estómago?

-Sí, perdona, me ha entrado un hambre de repente…-se excusó él un poco colorado.

-Ya, es lo que tiene el nadar, que abre el apetito…

-Sí… tengo cosas para comer en mi mochila, ahora vuelvo.

Azul se ausentó durante unos breves minutos y luego volvió con todas sus cosas, invitándola a cenar allí mismo, contemplando el ocaso. Se vistieron de nuevo y dieron de comer también a todos sus pokémon.

-Vaya, no he podido pedir una cena así en mi vida…-murmuró la chica comiendo un onigiri.

-Pues sí, la verdad es que algo así no se ve todos los días…

Tras un breve silencio, Misty preguntó.

-¿Cuántas medallas tienes ya?

-Cinco, de hecho venía de ciudad Fucsia volando ya que al final pude ganar al líder; vine aquí para entrenar ya que la última vez que estuve me pareció un sitio muy bonito, y cuando llegué me encontré con que un rocket te quería secuestrar, por lo que actué.

-Sí, eres todo un héroe.

-¿Qué dices? Yo no soy nada de eso, si así fuera otro gallo cantaría…

-Oye, no te quietes mérito, no todo el mundo se enfrentaría así sin más al Team Rocket…

-Que va, cualquiera con dos dedos de frente podría enfrentarse a esa panda de garrulos. Héroe es el que comete heroicidades y da todo por proteger tanto a los demás como a sus pokémon… y por mi parte se refiere yo no he hecho nada de eso.

Misty se quedó un tanto extrañada por esa frase en concreto, llegando a observar cierto gesto melancólico en su rostro.

-Venga ya, seguro que hay algo por ahí que hace que te sienta orgulloso…

-No, por desgracia no, no tengo nada que me haga ser un héroe. Después de todo tampoco quiero serlo. Y no debería serlo.

-¿Por qué no? Se puede interpretar de muchas formas la palabra héroe ¿sabes? Tan solo tienes que intentarlo y esforzarte…

-Pero es que no lo hice… tuve la oportunidad de serlo, pero no lo hice, fue culpa mía-masculló el chico, arrugando el ceño.

Para entonces Misty supo que había algo más, por lo que decidió averiguar un poco más con intención de ayudarle.

-Pero hay más oportunidades, siempre hay más oportunidades…

-Pero no son lo mismo… cada una es única e irrepetible, y aun así no hice nada por mantenerla. Si lo hubiera hecho quizás aún seguiría conmigo…

Por un momento a Azul le temblaron los labios en un gesto que trató de esconder como medianamente pudo, aunque sus propios sentidos comenzaban a traicionarlo sistemáticamente. Misty le sostuvo la mirada, esbozando una mueca de preocupación por el chico, y murmuró.

-Azul… ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente?

El chico suspiró, dejando escapar una pequeña lágrima y comenzó a relatar.

-Cuando empecé mi viaje quería ser el entrenador más fuerte de todo Kanto, y eso es algo que actualmente quiero seguir siendo. Pero para ello necesitaba unos pokémon fuertes para poder derrotar a los líderes y dirigirme a la liga, por lo que empecé atrapando un rattata. Quería que fuese un pokémon especial, por lo que decidí entrenarlo especialmente con la intención de que fuera mi arma secreta, sin mostrarlo nunca y entrenándolo aparte del resto de mis pokémon. Le hice seguir una dieta estricta, me enfoqué en sus habilidades y me centré en aumentárselas al máximo para que rindiera mejor en combate y fuera el pokémon perfecto para batallas terminales. Sin embargo me enfoqué tanto en todo esto que olvidé empatizar con él lo suficiente, forzándolo a seguir más allá de sus capacidades. Un día, entrenando cerca de aquí, nos encontramos con una manada de gravelers y decidí enfrentarlos a todos solo con raticate, que para entonces ya había evolucionado y se había convertido en un pokémon muy fuerte. Me empeñé en que raticate podría con todos ellos y le lancé al ataque casi sin pensar. Al principio le fue genial aun a pesar de su desventaja al ser de tipo normal, cosa que me interesaba en él, pero al cabo de un buen rato comenzó a cansarse. Aun así yo le seguí forzando a pelear, llevando al límite sus capacidades para ver hasta dónde podía llegar. Y ahí fue entonces cuando aprendí… que el límite lo pongo yo. No lo hice y fue por eso que… que…

Para entonces Azul apenas podía contener sus sentimientos y lloró en silencio; por su parte Misty hizo todo lo posible para consolarle, estando con él y apoyándole en todo momento. En cuanto el chico se calmó, ella murmuró.

-Lo siento tantísimo, Azul… debió de ser muy duro.

-Sí, sí que lo fue. En la escuela pokémon te enseñan a distinguir las diferencias y debilidades de tipo, los cambios de estado y cómo enfrentarlos, pero… no te enseñan a enfrentar este tipo de situaciones. Lo aprendí por las malas, y por mi culpa raticate ya no está aquí. Lo siento. Lo siento tanto, raticate, perdóname…

Durante unos largos minutos hubo un denso silencio en el que Azul permaneció callado y Misty también, en un intento por no recordarle nada más. Aunque al cabo de un rato Azul rompió el silencio comentando.

-Aunque ahora que he aprendido a poner un límite sé lo que he de hacer con el resto de mis pokémon. Entrenaré por aquí y luego iré a retar al gimnasio de ciudad Azafrán ¿puedo… entrenarme contigo?

-Por supuesto que sí… pero con una condición-murmuró la chica.

-Tú me dirás.

-Que podré ver los resultados viéndote ganar.

-Me parece justo-aceptó él.

-Pero tienes que ganar ¿eh?-le recordó ella.

-¡Por supuesto!-exclamó Azul, decidido.

Misty sonrió ante su actitud y el entrenador se la devolvió. Para entonces ya había anochecido y un gran manto de estrellas arropaba el cielo de la prefectura de Kanto.

* * *

Esta vez no he preferido centrarme tanto en el viaje en sí y darle más foco a otros detalles, entre ellos el de Azul, que estaba pendiente. Siempre quise ahondar un poco en la personalidad de Azul, y probablemente haga lo mismos en las siguientes generaciones, ya que le da mucha más variación a la trama y la enriquece mucho más. El viaje es el de Rojo, sí, pero también es el de Azul y el de Hoja, la cual también tendrá un capítulo dedicado solo para ella y en la que haré avanzar un poco más la subtrama de ella y Rojo. De igual forma también he querido dar más fondo a Sabrina, puesto que en el anime fue uno de los pocos líderes que llegó a tener algo de desarrollo, por lo que yo haré algo parecido. Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 15**

**De incógnito**

Atravesar toda la ruta 12 a través del puente silencio le llevó un día entero y yendo a paso ligero, aunque Rojo no pudo evitar hacer algún que otro parón para recrearse en las vistas o bien luchar contra algún entrenador de viaje para entrenar. Aparte él también realizaba sus propios entrenamientos, siendo lo más común realizar una lucha todos contra todos usando a sus pokémon. De esta forma era capaz de ver las fortalezas y debilidades de cada uno en batalla, pudiendo enfocarse en puntos concretos de cada uno.

Así, pikachu tenía una gran velocidad que remediaba muy bien una defensa un tanto enclenque, la cual a su vez era compensada por un buen ataque que, combinado con su velocidad, podía llegar a ser arrollador.

Por su parte charmeleon estaba bastante bien equilibrado, poseedor de un gran ataque gracias sobre todo a sus fuertes garras y con una defensa equilibrada, aunque debido a que ahora era más grande que cuando era un charmander, su velocidad había disminuido un poco, aunque se compensaba bien gracias a sus equilibrado ataque y defensa.

En cuanto a pidgeot se refería poseía una gran y mejorada velocidad desde que había evolucionado, lo cual complementaba muy bien un fuerte ataque y una firme defensa, haciéndole un pokémon de lo más confiable.

Porygon destacaba sobre todo por sus habilidades especiales, aunque la defensa era su gran debilidad; sin embargo su capacidad de poder realizar agilidad, el cual aumentaba su velocidad drásticamente, permitía arreglar en combate la defensa, por lo que lo hacía un pokémon de lo más polivalente.

Gastly, por otro lado, tenía la mala suerte de ser débil sobre todo ante la brisa más suave, lo que le hacía una mala elección ante pokémon voladores o ataques que pudieran provocar una fuerte ventolera. Aunque sus habilidades especiales eran su punto fuerte, compensando carencias como su baja velocidad.

Y luego estaba articuno. Como pokémon legendario que era su fuerza no tenía parangón y estaba muy bien equilibrado en cuanto a capacidades se refería, aunque el problema con él era que no podía sacarlo siempre, puesto que se arriesgaba a que lo vieran y, por ende, alertar al Team Rocket. En su momento hizo una promesa: tratar de mantenerlo oculto hasta llegar a islas Espuma, su hogar, y dejarle libre una vez allí. Sin embargo estaba siendo mucho más complicado de lo que él mismo pensó, puesto que más de una vez, cuando estaba entrenando, había notado la ball de articuno sacudirse fervientemente, en un intento de llamar su atención para que le sacara. Durante los altos que realizaban para comer había aprovechado para explicarle la situación.

-Tienes que comprenderlo, articuno, le prometí a Smart que te protegería, no puedo dejar que nadie más te vea…

Aun así el pokémon legendario se veía un tanto molesto, tratando de salir por su cuenta más de una vez de su ball cuando tenía la ocasión, aún a pesar de la insistencia de Rojo. Y esa vez no fue ninguna excepción. Sin previo aviso, la ultra ball botó de su cinto y se abrió sola, surgiendo articuno de un destello blanco.

-¡Articuno! ¿Qué haces? ¡Vuelve, te pueden ver!-masculló el chico, alarmado.

Y no era para menos, puesto que cerca de allí, en el extremo sur del puente, había varios pescadores pasando la mañana tranquilamente; por suerte estaban tan centrados en su pesca que no vieron a articuno, pero era cuestión de tiempo que les diera por girar la cabeza y ver al legendario.

Sin embargo articuno ignoró a Rojo, sumándose al entrenamiento sin previo aviso y dejando un tanto confundidos al resto de sus pokémon; pikachu se mostró un tanto inseguro, al tiempo que charmeleon le lanzaba una reprochadora mirada por haber ignorado al chico. Gastly contemplaba la escena con una mirada confusa, y porygon seguía siendo porygon, sin apenas prestar atención a lo que pasaba y con mirada ausente. Aunque pidgeot se mostró bastante molesto puesto que les había interrumpido, gruñéndole algo entre medias.

-Eh, pidgeot, ya vale, no seas peleón.

Sin embargo articuno se molestó, puesto que le contestó de seguido, extendiendo las alas en señal intimidante. Pidgeot le imitó, igual de enfadado y con mirada retadora.

-¡Eh, eh, ya basta, los dos, estaos quietos! ¡Pidgeot, relaja el tono, y tú también, articuno!-exclamó el chico, tratando de imponerse.

Los demás también trataron de mediar en la inminente pelea, para evitarla principalmente. Aun así el daño ya estaba hecho y, sin previo aviso, pidgeot fue el primer en atacar agitando las alas en un fuerte tornado que alejó a articuno y llegó a afectar al resto. Gastly salió volando en dirección hacia la costa, charmeleon acabó rodando por el suelo, pikachu consiguió aferrarse a las tablas del puente, evitando así ser arrastrado. Por su parte porygon se transformó brevemente en código, librándose de ser afectado.

-¡Maldita sea, ya basta!-exclamó el chico, interponiéndose.

Aun así articuno no se amilanó, sobrevoló al entrenador por encima de su cabeza y embistió con fuerza a pidgeot, comenzando de esta forma la pelea. Enfurecido, el pokémon normal y volador arqueó su lomo y atacó a su compañero con sus garras, arañándole el plumaje. Por su parte articuno respondió con un rayo hielo a bocajarro que le empujó hacia atrás, cayendo al suelo duramente y un tanto tocado.

-¡No, basta, no os peléis, parad ahora mismo!

Sin embargo la cosa estaba lejos de parar; pidgeot se reincorporó con intención de contraatacar, pero antes de que la cosa fuera a más pikachu se interpuso entre ambos pokémon e intentó mediar entre ellos de la mejor forma posible. En esos tensos momentos Rojo echó en falta poder entender como tal a sus pokémon.

* * *

-¿¡Queréis parar de una maldita vez?!

-¡Ha sido articuno quien ha empezado!

-¡Y una mierda, ha sido pidgeot quien atacó primero cuando yo solo quise unirme!

-¡¿Te llamó Rojo acaso?! ¡Ah, no, espera, saliste por tu cuenta, desobedeciendo sus órdenes!

-¡Estoy encerrado casi todo el santo día dentro de esa condenada bola! ¿¡Qué quieres que haga?! ¡Yo también quiero entrenar para derrotar a esos malditos humanos que me tuvieron meses conectado a esa máquina infernal!

-¡Muy bien, pues entonces no vayas interrumpiéndonos ni saliendo cada dos por tres de tu ball sin el permiso de Rojo!

-¿¡Y qué quieres que haga cuando tu querido Rojo me tiene prácticamente encerrado en ella?! ¡¿Acaso he salido de una maldita cárcel para volverme a meter dentro de otra?!

-¡Lo está haciendo para protegerte, te lo ha explicado más veces!

-¡Bueno, pues que no me proteja tanto! ¡Sé cuidarme yo solo!

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo más, pikachu decidió mediar de nuevo.

-¡Vale, a ver, tiempo muerto, ahora que cada uno lo ha soltado todo vamos a relajarnos un poco! ¿De acuerdo?

Sus palabras fueron sobriamente recibidas, calmándose la situación por un momento; los demás se acercaron un poco, algo reticentes a meterse en la discusión. En ese momento gastly reapareció flotando dejadamente y comentando de seguido.

-Agh, os juro, tíos, que como volváis a hacer una ventolera más os duermo a los dos y veréis que rápido os calmo los malditos humos…

-Gastly, cállate-le espetó pikachu, cortante.

-No, es que me repatea que yo aquí sea el único que no pueda agarrarse a algo ¿sabes? Estoy harto de salir volando sin poder hacer gran cosa por evitarlo… ¿alguien piensa apoyarme en mi causa?-inquirió el pokémon fantasma.

-Yo apoyar a gastly…-murmuró porygon mecánicamente.

-Gracias, porygon, sabía que lo entenderías…

-Gastly, tus comentarios mordaces no están ayudando para nada…-le espetó charmeleon, algo molesto por su actitud.

-No, lo que pasa es que aquí nadie se toma en serio mis sentimientos ¿tú sabes lo duro que es ser incorpóreo?

-No poder computar, sentimientos no programados, escaneando memoria para obtener información-masculló porygon.

-Sí porygon, lo sabemos, te acompañamos en el sentimiento…

-A ver, estamos perdiendo el punto aquí, se supone que tenemos que ayudar a articuno a superar su crisis existencial…-recordó gastly, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Crisis existencial? ¿Quién ha hablado de tal cosa? ¡Yo no tengo ningún problema con mi identidad!-exclamó el aludido, algo molesto.

-Tu rabia no dice lo mismo…

-¡Agh! ¿Podéis callaros todos un rato? ¡Ya no se puede mediar aquí, cada uno habla de feria y ni nos enteramos!-exclamó pikachu en ese momento, algo hastiado.

-Lo cierto es que nos hemos ido un poco por la tangente…-admitió pidgeot, algo cortado.

-¿¡Sólo un poco?!

Por un breve instante hubo un silencio en el que Rojo aprovechó para acercarse a articuno, lanzándole una severa mirada. Por un instante pokémon y humano se sostuvieron la mirada, sin decirse nada, hasta que finalmente el chico sacó su ball y se la mostró.

-Articuno… a tu ball, ahora.

Ante eso el pokémon legendario miró a la susodicha con una mueca de asco, reticente a volver a ella y mirando molesto a su entrenador, el cual no parecía dispuesto a ceder ni un ápice. Fue entonces cuando, en un arrebato de cólera, articuno golpeó la bola con la punta de su ala, tirándola al suelo.

-¡No, estoy harto de esta situación, no pienso volver a estar encerrado!

Y, tras esas duras palabras, articuno aleteó sus alas y alzó el vuelo, provocando otra leve ventolera que se llevó consigo a gastly, el cual gritó.

-¡No, otra vez no! ¡Ayudadme, que me voy!

-No… ¡no! ¡articuno, vuelve!-exclamó Rojo, asustado.

-¡Articuno, no lo hagas más difícil!-hizo lo propio pikachu.

Por su parte pidgeot se sentía cada vez más y más molesto con el legendario y su comportamiento, mascullando de seguido.

-¡Me está tocando mucho las plumas aquí, el fresquito! ¡No lo pienso tolerar!

-¡Pidgeot, necesito que le alcances, tienes que detenerlo antes de que alguien más lo vea!-exclamó Rojo.

-¡Será un placer!-masculló el volador, alzando el vuelo y yendo tras él.

Por su parte el chico recogió a los demás excepto a pikachu, que se subió a su hombro al tiempo que Rojo hacía mano de su bici plegable y comenzaba a perseguirlos por tierra.

* * *

Ambos pokémon voladores, tanto el legendario como el normal, volaban a grandes velocidades y a una altura no muy lejana del suelo, paliando el resto de metros de la ruta doce y adentrándose de lleno en la ruta trece, conformada por unos largos y extensos valles cubiertos de vegetación, con algún que otro núcleo disperso de arboledas y una serie de vallas blancas que separaban el camino de varios terrenos de hierba fresca y sin cortar. Rojo tenía que ir ojo avizor para no chocar con ninguna, además de estar atento para no perder de vista tanto a pidgeot como a articuno.

-Maldita sea ¿cómo he llegado a esto?-masculló el chico, molesto consigo mismo.

Frente a eso pikachu esbozó una preocupada mirada por su entrenador, pensando de seguido.

-Pidgeot, trata de hacerle entrar en razón, por lo que más quieras…

Mientras tanto, en el aire, pidgeot trataba de alcanzar al legendario, el cual se dio cuenta enseguida de que le seguía.

-¡Déjame en paz, pidgeot!

-¡De eso nada, quiero que bajes hasta donde está Rojo y le pidas disculpas por haberle despreciado de esa forma!

-¡Tú no me das órdenes!

-¡Cierto, te las da Rojo, que por eso es tu entrenador!

-¡Yo no le pedí nada de esto! ¡Quise ir con él para que me ayudara a derrotar al Team Rocket, no para que me tuviera encerrado como ellos me tenían!

-¡Pero igualmente elegiste ir con él, pasó a ser tu entrenador, y por ello debes obedecerle como tal!

-¡Por favor, todos aquí sabemos que esto es un mero trámite, en cuanto lleguemos a islas Espuma, mi hogar, os perderé de vista, especialmente a ti!

-¡No te me pongas gallito, por muy legendario que seas sigues siendo un pokémon!

-¡Habla por ti, yo en un principio era libre, luego el Team Rocket me capturó, y mírame a ahora, sigo estando tan prisionero como antes!

-¿¡Estás comparando a Rojo con esos desgraciados!? ¡Yo te mato!

Articuno quiso responderle, pero en ese momento oyeron una voz que exclamaba.

-¡Cuidado!

Antes de que pudieran hacer nada, ambos pokémon se empotraron contra una manada de pidgeys liderada por un pidgeotto que no vieron venir puesto que estaban demasiado ocupados discutiendo. El choque fue frontal, rompiendo la formación de los pequeños pokémon voladores, los cuales comenzaron a caer en picado.

-¡No! ¿¡Qué has hecho, desastre helado?!-masculló pidgeot.

-¡No es por nada, pero tú también te la has pegado contra ellos! ¿Sabes?

-¡Agh, dejémoslo para luego y ayudémoslos!

Ambos pokémon voladores se replegaron y fueron recogiendo a los pidgey, al tiempo que el pidgeotto también ayudaba, el cual comentó.

-¡Nos debéis una disculpa, ya llegamos tarde a la migración!

-¡Sí, ya habrá tiempo luego para eso, estamos ahora mismo un pelín ocupados!

Entre los tres interceptaron a tiempo a todos los pequeñines antes de que llegaran al suelo, aunque en ese momento un fuerte golpe de viento les hizo trastabillar hacia delante y haciéndoles perder el control.

-¡Oh, no, no, golpe de viento, nivelad con la cola, con la cola!-exclamó el pidgeotto a los pidgey.

-¡No, que se dejen caer y planeen con las alas, es la opción más segura!-sugirió pidgeot, asiendo suavemente con sus patas a un par de ellos

-¡Sí, sobre todo a tan poca altura!-asintió articuno.

-¡A ti no te han preguntado nada, cállate!-le espetó pidgeot.

-¡Oh, usted perdone si mis habilidades de vuelo no están a su altura!

-¿¡Queréis dejarlo ya?! ¡Por vuestra culpa mis pequeñines se van a perder su primera migración!

Los tres pokémon voladores se precipitaron sobre un extenso pastizal de hierba alta que, por suerte, amortiguó la caída. Una vez en el suelo, pidgeot inquirió.

-¿Están los pequeños bien?

-Sí, gracias de nada…-masculló articuno, algo molesto.

-Debo de haber caído sobre algo blando...-comentó en ese momento el pidgeotto.

Aunque, antes de que alguien pudiera decir nada más, una molesta e irritada voz masculló.

-¿¡Podríais hacer el favor de apearos de mi lomo o me tengo que enfadar de verdad?!

Justo después la hierba se agitó y, de un solo movimiento, una figura casi tan grande como pidgeot se alzó ante ellos.

-¡Vaya, vaya, mirad quien tenemos aquí, una bandada de pidgeys junto con un pidgeotto y un pidgeot juntos en el mismo saco! ¡Y acompañados por un legendario ni más ni menos! ¡Muy bien, grupito dispar! ¿¡Con quien de vosotros me tengo que enfadar por haber invadido mi territorio?!-masculló entonces un furioso fearow.

Antes de que alguno de los presentes pudiera decir nada más, muchos más fearows aparecieron de entre la hierba alta, mirando a los repentinos intrusos con gesto retador. Los pidgeys temblaron de miedo, intimidados por sus duros gestos.

-¿¡Y bien?! ¿¡No tenéis nada que decir?!-masculló el fearow que estaba delante de ellos, taladrándoles con la mirada.

-Yo sí-anunció en ese momento pidgeot.

-¿¡Ah, sí?! ¿¡El qué?!

-Piérdete.

Acto seguido, y sin previo aviso, pidgeot cargó contra el fearow en un rápido y fugaz golpe aéreo, lanzándolo hacia atrás. En cuanto se reincorporó en el aire se dirigió a pidgeotto y le indicó.

-Coge a los pequeños, llévatelos de aquí y aléjalos todo lo que puedas. Yo me encargo.

-¿¡Qué?! Pero son muchos…

-¡Hazlo!

-¿¡Te has vuelto majara?! ¡Hasta yo sé que eso es una locura!-exclamó articuno.

-¡No te he pedido tu opinión, pero por una vez voy a pasar por alto todo lo que ha ocurrido y te voy a pedir que le ayudes! ¡Y si no te apetece hacerlo por mí, hazlo por esos pobres pidgey!

Ante eso articuno miró por un momento a los aludidos, viendo el miedo reflejado en sus ojos. Fue entonces cuando el legendario supo entonces lo que sentían y, por unos breves instantes, vaciló. En ese justo momento oyeron al fearow reincorporarse y mascullando con un deje de furia.

-Tú… sucio pajarraco volador, vas a arrepentirte de haberme atacado…

-Oh, me das tanto miedo…

Los otros fearow se adelantaron, con intenciones de atacar, pero el primero les paró ordenando.

-¡No, atrás! ¡Este sucio rattata con alas es mío!

Aprovechando la coyuntura, el pidgeotto levantó el vuelto junto con sus pequeños y echaron a volar por donde vinieron, siendo acompañados por un articuno que, en ese momento, estaba teniendo serios problemas de autoestima.

Por un lado quería ayudar a los pidgey puesto que estaban muertos de miedo, pero por otro lado sabía que dejar a pidgeot solo sería muy desleal y deshonroso por su parte, por muy mal que le cayera el pokémon volador. Además, en ese justo momento Rojo volvió a su mente y, por un instante, se imaginó su reacción en cuanto se enterara de lo que había pasado. Fue entonces cuando comprendió lo estúpido que había sido y se lamentó.

-Oh, mierda ¿Qué he hecho?

-¡Articuno!-oyó entonces una voz familiar.

Miró hacia abajo y vio a Rojo acercándose a toda pastilla hacia él, con pikachu subido a su hombro, el cual se dirigió a él.

-¿Y pidgeot?

-¡Está en problemas, es culpa mía, quiere enfrentarse él solo a una bandada de fearows!

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Y le dejas solo?!

-¡Me dijo que alejara a los pidgey, yo… yo no quería esto!-exclamó articuno, sintiéndose cada vez peor consigo mismo.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Guíame!-exclamó pikachu, saltando del hombro de Rojo y echando a correr.

-¡Está un poco más adelante, en un pastizal de hierba alta! ¡Quedaos aquí y no os mováis!-indicó articuno al pidgeotto y los pidgey.

Por su parte Rojo no entendía a qué venía tanto alboroto, pero en cuanto llegaron al sitio lo comprendió al instante. Pidgeot se encontraba enzarzado en una cruenta batalla contra un pokémon volador que no había visto antes.

-¿Qué es eso?-inquirió el chico, sacando su pokédex.

-Fearow, el pokémon pico; con sus grandes alas puede volar sin necesidad de aterrizar para descansar. Su gran pico y su velocidad le convierten en un excelente cazador-explicó ésta.

Antes de que pudiera decir o hacer nada más ambos pokémon se embistieron entre sí, atacándose fieramente.

-¡Tenemos que detenerles! ¡Pikachu, rayo!

El pokémon eléctrico cargó energía para luego soltarla, pero el fearow se percató enseguida de su presencia y exclamó a los suyos.

-¡Mantenedlos a raya, que no interfieran!

Al punto el resto de fearows se interpusieron y les atacaron; pikachu lanzó una fuerte sacudida a los que más cerca tenía, pero otro par les salieron al paso.

-Maldición… ¡Porygon, charmeleon!-exclamó Rojo, sacándolos.

Articuno también presentó batalla, dispuesto a congelar a quien se le pusiera por delante para llegar hasta pidgeot y fearow, que en ese momento seguían luchando encarnizadamente.

-¡Te vas a arrepentir de haber venido aquí en plan chulo!-masculló fearow, alejándose de pidgeot.

-¡Y tú de haber intimidado a esos pobres pidgey!

-¡Ah, así que ahora vas de héroe! ¡Muy bien, pues juguemos!

Nada más decir eso el afilado y alargado pico de fearow brilló y comenzó a atacar repetidamente con él en dirección hacia pidgeot, que estuvo esquivando todas y cada una de las estocadas que trataba de asestarle. En cuanto tuvo la ocasión, las alas de pidgeot brillaron con intensidad y se abalanzó sobre fearow para golpearle con ellas; pero en cuanto estuvo a un palmo de tocarle este se quedó muy quieto, apareciendo una especie de espejo reflectante delante de él y replicando, de golpe y porrazo, el mismo ataque que el de pidgeot, consiguiendo golpearle de lleno.

-¡No, pidgeot! ¿Qué ha sido eso?-se preguntó Rojo en voz alta.

-Movimiento espejo, permite emular el ataque amenazante-explicó en ese momento la pokédex, que aun la llevaba en la mano.

Rojo quiso ordenar a pidgeot que contraatacara, pero otro fearow se interpuso entre él y su pokémon, teniendo que defenderse enseguida.

Al mismo tiempo pidgeot se recompuso del golpe y se abalanzó sobre fearow en un fugaz golpe aéreo, logrando embestirle con fuerza. Por su parte el fearow arqueó su cuello, al tiempo que comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo y lanzándose contra su oponente a una velocidad endiabalada. Pidgeot no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y recibió de lleno ese ataque, dejándole bastante tocado.

-¡No, pidgeot! ¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Pico taladro, usa el afilado pico y lo usa como un taladro-reveló la pokédex.

Para entonces Rojo se sentía cada vez más y más angustiado por pidgeot, hartándose de esa situación y poniéndose serio.

-¡Muy bien, vamos a acabar con esto y a ayudar a pidgeot! ¡Reagrupaos, ahora!

A su orden tanto pikachu como charmeleon, porygon y articuno se juntaron formando una piña, haciendo que todos los fearow que les bloqueaban el paso se centraran en ellos; fue entonces cuando Rojo vio su oportunidad y exclamó.

-¡Ahora, todos juntos! ¡Pikachu, rayo! ¡Articuno, rayo hielo! ¡Porygon, triataque! ¡Charmeleon, lanzallamas!

Fue entonces cuando todos esos ataques se combinaron en uno solo, rasgando el aire e impactando contra el grupo de fearows, que no se esperaban para nada semejante ofensiva. El golpe fue tremendo, muchos de ellos cayeron KO mientras que otros salieron mejor parados, aunque muy malamente y sin apenas poder moverse.

-¡Ahora es tu turno! ¡Gastly, hipnosis!-masculló Rojo, sacándolo.

Aprovechando esa coyuntura el pokémon fantasma se adelantó y durmió a los que quedaban en pie, imposibilitando su lucha y abriéndoles el camino hacia pidgeot y el último fearow, el cual estaba realizando otra vez pico taladro y echándose sobre él.

-¡Pidgeot, no!-exclamó Rojo, desesperado.

Fue entonces cuando, sin apenas pensar, articuno se lanzó rasgando el aire y se interpuso entre ambos pokémon, deteniendo en seco a fearow alzando un rápido reflejo.

-¿¡Pero qué?! ¡He dicho que no interfieran! ¿¡Qué estáis haciendo, panda de imbéciles?!

-Tu panda de imbéciles está ahí abajo-le espetó articuno.

El fearow echó un rápido vistazo al prado, viendo a todos los suyos tirados en el suelo, derrotados.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡No es posible!

En ese momento pidgeot se adelantó, algo tocado por todos los golpes recibidos, y le indicó a articuno.

-Apártate.

-No.

-¿Qué?

-He dicho que no ¿acaso estás sordo? He sido yo quien ha provocado todo esto, y no me vengas ahora reclamando tu honor porque no me vale. Estaba tan enfadado con Rojo que la tomé con vosotros sin pensar siquiera en mis acciones, afectando incluso a otros y poniéndoles en peligro. Aquí el único culpable soy yo, y quiero arreglar lo que he provocado.

-¡A buenas horas, plumas azules!-le espetó pidgeot.

-¡Sí, lo sé, es culpa mía, no hace falta que me lo sigas apostillando, sé reconocer mis errores! ¿Vale?

-Lamento interrumpir tan sentida conversación, pero quiero terminar lo que he empezado, así que si me permitís…-masculló fearow, con furia.

Por un momento tanto articuno y pidgeot quisieron replicar, pero en ese momento Rojo tomó la palabra y exclamó.

-¡Pidgeot, articuno! ¡No sé qué tendréis entre vosotros dos, pero ahora no es el momento de seguir discutiendo! ¡Hasta ahora todos los demás se han estado apoyando mutuamente, y quiero que vosotros dos hagáis lo mismo! ¡Porque somos un equipo y estamos juntos en esto!

Las palabras del chico acallaron entonces cualquier tipo de duda y se enfrentaron a fearow sin decir nada más; por un instante no hubo nada, pero al segundo siguiente Rojo supo lo que tenía que hacer y, de igual manera, pidgeot y articuno también.

-¡Muy bien, adelante! ¡Golpe aéreo!

A esa orden ambos pokémon voladores se lanzaron rasgando el aire y rodeando entre los dos a fearow, el cual se quedó muy quieto, esperando algún movimiento por parte de los dos.

-¡No os detengáis! ¡Pidgeot, ataque ala! ¡Articuno, vigila!

Sin romper el ritmo pidgeot se abalanzó sobre fearow con sus alas brillando, aunque su rival realizó de nuevo movimiento espejo y contraatacó con el mismo ataque; fue entonces cuando articuno se movió sin que Rojo le tuviera que decir nada, cubriendo a tiempo a pidgeot, que no rompió el ritmo en ningún momento.

-¡Eso es, ataque rápido! ¡Articuno, neblina!

Antes de que fearow pudiera atacarle, articuno dejó escapar de su pico una densa niebla que cubrió a ambos y despistó a su rival, que por un momento no atacó. Por su parte pidgeot siguió aumentando su velocidad sin atacar, volando cada vez más y más deprisa.

En ese momento fearow despejó la niebla que le rodeaba de un fuerte aleteo y se abalanzó sobre articuno realizando otra vez pico taladro.

-¡Reflejo!

Una vez más articuno se protegió a tiempo levantando un reflejo que detuvo en seco a fearow.

-¡Golpe aéreo!

Esta vez el legendario volvió a lanzarse con fuerza en el aire, embistiendo a fearow con fuerza, el cual trató de contraatacar con ataque furia. Para entonces pidgeot se había convertido en una mancha en el aire, y fearow estaba tan obstinado en golpear a articuno que se olvidó por completo de él. Fue entonces cuando todo se concretó.

-¡Ahora! ¡Golpe aéreo!

Articuno notó a pidgeot aproximándose por su espalda y, en una milésima de segundo, simplemente se hizo a un lado, dando vía libre a su compañero. Fearow ni siquiera lo vio venir debido a la rapidez con la que se movía, notando como algo le embestía con una fuerza tremebunda y cayendo al suelo sin poder hacer nada más.

En cuanto fearow cayó al suelo, completamente derrotado, pidgeot desplegó sus alas y lanzó un fuerte chillido de victoria, siendo imitado por articuno. Ambos pokémon descendieron hasta el suelo, encontrándose con su entrenador.

-¡Genial, eso es, habéis estado fantásticos, sabía que podíais hacerlo, lo sabía!

En ese momento reaparecieron los pidgey acompañados del pidgeotto, mirando a pidgeot con gran admiración y respeto; por su parte articuno bajó la cabeza, visiblemente apenado, aunque en ese momento Rojo habló.

-Hey, articuno, no estoy enfadado contigo…

Ante eso el legendario alzó la vista, visiblemente sorprendido por esa afirmación y mirando a Rojo con gesto inquisitivo.

-Sé que no hemos empezado con buen pie, y hay veces que te he tenido más tiempo metido en tu ball por el simple hecho de querer protegerte. No quiero que el Team Rocket vuelva a capturarte, y es mi responsabilidad cuidar de ti para que no te pase nada. Pero igual he sido demasiado duro contigo, ni siquiera tuve en cuenta tus sentimientos cuando claramente no te gustaba estar metido en tu ball, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que has estado tanto tiempo encerrado. Y ni siquiera me di cuenta de eso. Lo siento, articuno.

Las palabras del chico consiguieron tocar la fibra sensible del pokémon legendario, el cual tan solo negó con la cabeza y dándole un cariñoso picotazo al chico en la mejilla. Rojo sonrió, sin tener que decir nada más, y acarició el plumaje de articuno, el cual era fresco y brillante.

Por su parte pidgeot estuvo hablando con los pidgey y el pidgeotto, los cuales miraban a su evolución con admiración y respeto. Rojo les estuvo observando atentamente, sin perderse ni un solo detalle. No sabía de qué podrían estar hablando pero, de alguna forma, se hacía una idea. Y, de igual forma, decidió enseguida.

En un momento dado, después de darles un poco de espacio, el chico se acercó a ellos y se dirigió a su pokémon.

-Pidgeot… he visto cómo te miraban…

El pokémon volador le miró atentamente, chocado debido a su comentario. Rojo continuó.

-Les has protegido con gran fuerza, has puesto todo tu empeño en que los pidgey no resultaran dañados y lo has hecho sin dudar. No me extraña que ese pidgeotto te mire con esa cara de admiración, realmente te lo mereces.

Para entonces pidgeot tenía un gesto de extrañeza grabado en su cara, sin saber muy bien a dónde quería llegar; en ese momento Rojo hizo mano de su cinto, cogiendo la ball de pidgeot y agrandándola.

-Pidgeot… estoy seguro de que te han pedido ir con ellos.

En ese mismo el pokémon comprendió lo que su entrenador le estaba diciendo y, tras unos segundos en los que parecía dudar, asintió muy levemente. Por su parte Rojo tan solo esbozó una sonrisa confidente y, sin mediar palabra, abrió la ball a mano, la cual soltó su sonido característico y un destello azul que sólo significaba una cosa.

-Ve con ellos.

Para entonces pidgeot trataba de hacerse el duro, comprendiendo la situación, pero al mismo tiempo comenzando a llorar, sobre todo en cuanto comenzó a hacer memoria de todo el camino recorrido junto a él.

-Eh, eh, hemos pasado muchos momentos juntos, me has ayudado a vencer a los líderes, venciste al geodude de Brock y al vileplume de Erika, además de a esos idiotas del Team Rocket. Durante toda esta parte del viaje has demostrado tener grandes capacidades, yo te he criado como mejor he podido, y estoy orgulloso del resultado-argumentó el chico.

Aunque esos recuerdos eran su mayoría felices, el recordarlos le dio más motivos a pidgeot para llorar, sobre todo por todo lo que había conseguido.

-No llores, tonto, que entonces lloro yo…-murmuró él, sintiendo como le venían las lágrimas.

Ante eso pidgeot no pudo evitar reírse levemente, contrastando con su triste aspecto; su ahora ex entrenador abandonó las palabras, le abrazó y murmuró.

-Adiós, pidgeot, ha sido muy especial.

Por su parte el pokémon le devolvió el gesto, envolviéndole con sus grandes alas. Los demás también se estuvieron despidiendo de pidgeot antes de que partiera, cada uno a su manera.

-Cuídate, pidgeot.

-Gracias, pikachu, vigila a Rojo de mi parte ¿vale?

-Descuida…

-Ve con cuidado, grandullón.

-Por supuesto, sabes que siempre lo tengo, charmeleon.

-Bueno, al menos dejaré de salir volando…

-Yo también te echaré mucho de menos, gastly.

-Imposible computar reacciones, estableciendo un límite regulable para decir adiós apropiadamente.

-No te molestes, porygon, no pasa nada…

El último en despedirse fue articuno, mirándole de hito en hito durante unos breves pero interminables segundos; el pokémon legendario quiso decir algo, pero pigeot se adelantó.

-No, no hace falta, está todo perdonado… pero eso no quita que me sigas cayendo mal.

Ante eso articuno esbozó una confidente sonrisita, comentando de seguido.

-Sí, a mí también me caes gordo.

Pidgeot tan solo sonrió, haciendo un leve movimiento con su melena, y alzó el vuelo en compañía de su ahora bandada, liderando el camino hacia el norte. Tanto Rojo como sus demás pokémon les observaron irse hasta que finalmente se perdieron en la lejanía.

Hubo un breve silencio entre todos los presentes, cada uno pensando en sus cosas y recordando muchos momentos, todos ellos buenos y felices.

-Bueno, pues… continuemos…

Sin decir nada más, todos se pusieron en camino, al tiempo que una suave brisa de verano peinaba la hierba de los prados de esa ruta.

* * *

Bueno, lo cierto es que la idea de centrarme sólo en los pokémon en una suerte de diálogo que sólo ellos son capaces de entender viene de hace más tiempo atrás, sobre todo con episodios como _La isla de los pokémon gigantes_, aunque en ese episodio tan solo leíamos los diálogos subtitulados. Quise hacer algo parecido pero de forma algo más dinámica, plasmando de esta forma la personalidad de cada pokémon en la conversación y así mostrarlos tal y como son, unas criaturas pensantes con su propia concepción de su propio mundo. También he aprovechado para trabajar la relación entre Rojo y articuno, la cual aún no está terminada, y además he tocado el tema de la liberación, que hemos podido ver más veces en el anime. Ah, y esperad otros capítulos como este en futuras generaciones, eso por descontado. Y eso es todo, espero que os haya gustado, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 16**

**Remordimientos**

-Entonces… era verdad-pensó Hoja, mirando con pesar las puertas cerradas del casino clausurado.

Aunque en un principio no se lo creyó en cuanto lo vio por las noticias, decidió regresar a ciudad Azulona y comprobarlo ella misma. Ahora la realidad se mostraba ante ella con su cara más desagradable, descubriendo así que Rojo nunca la había mentido, lo que la daba más motivos para sentirse mal consigo misma.

Hasta el momento había estado de aquí para allá, practicando con sus pokémon para hacerlos más vistosos mientras iba esperando más encargos por parte de la escuela. Y es que en un principio no se esperaba que tuviera tanto éxito con esos eventos, pero desde que empezó había estado cosechando éxito tras otro, ganándose el afecto del público y la confianza del director de la escuela, el cual ya la había dicho en su momento que esperaba grandes cosa de ella. Sin embargo los acontecimientos más recientes apenas la dejaban pensar con claridad.

-Agh, soy una tonta… ¿y ahora cómo me disculpo yo con él?

Recordaba aquel momento en el que discutieron por teléfono, acusándole de mentirla y ella rechazándole de esa manera. Ahora que veía que nunca la había mentido, encontraba más razones por las que el chico no la dirigiera la palabra por mucho que ella lo intentara.

Más desanimada que nunca se dirigió al centro pokémon y ya allí trató de contactar con él o averiguar su paradero; lo primero que hizo fue consultar en recepción por si le habían vuelto a ver desde que se fue, la enfermera jefe la estuvo ayudando.

-A ver… ah, sí, aquí, Rojo, estuvo alojado un tiempo en la ciudad y se fue hace un par de días.

-¿Sabe hacia dónde se fue?

-Ni idea, aunque su última visita fue para que le tratáramos a sus pokémon, parecía que había vuelto del gimnasio puesto que estuvo un buen rato mirando a sus medallas con ese gesto que caracteriza a todo entrenador.

-Ya veo… podría preguntar en el gimnasio-pensó Hoja inmediatamente después.

Sin embargo antes de ir para allá decidió hacer un par de llamadas para asegurarse, una al centro pokémon de pueblo Lavanda, por si por un casual le habían visto pasar, y otra al laboratorio del profesor Oak en pueblo Paleta. En pueblo Lavanda la dijeron que no habían visto al chico desde hacía semanas, aunque el profesor Oak sí que la informó un poco más.

-¡Hombre, Hoja, cuanto tiempo! ¿Qué tal el viaje?

-Oh, pues muy bien, gracias profesor…

-Es todo un detalle que te hayas acordado de mí, apenas recibo llamadas de nadie desde que salisteis todos de viaje. Aunque ahora que pienso, la última vez que hablé con Rojo me preguntó sobre ti…

-Ah ¿ha hablado con Rojo? ¿Cuando?

-Pues hará cosa de una semana más o menos, me explicó que te estaba buscando para hablar contigo ya que, según me comentó, habíais discutido o algo así…

-Ah, sí, bueno…

-No pasa nada, Hoja, tampoco quiero meterme en vuestros asuntos. Aunque si le ves no te olvides hablar con él, le noté un tanto alicaído.

-Descuide, lo haré. Gracias, profesor.

-De nada… y cuéntame ¿Qué tal tu viaje, cuantas medallas tienes ya?-inquirió Oak, curioso.

-Ah, sí, sobre eso lo cierto es que no tengo intención de participar en la liga pokémon…

Hoja le estuvo explicando de manera somera lo que se dedicaba a hacer, mostrándose Oak intrigado en ese aspecto.

-Vaya, qué interesante, suena prometedor… y si te gusta hacerlo y tienes éxito, en ese caso debes seguir intentándolo.

-Por supuesto, por ahora estoy descansando un poco, aunque cuando tenga más encargos me pondré en marcha enseguida.

-Ése es el espíritu, estoy seguro de que con el tiempo esa nueva forma de mostrar a los pokémon evolucionará y se convertirá en algo mucho más abierto y dinámico.

-Eso espero, realmente me estoy esforzando por hacerlo bien y mostrar al mundo que hay mucho más que los pokémon pueden hacer aparte de luchar.

Estuvieron hablando un rato más hasta que finalmente se despidieron, siendo Hoja la primera en colgar. El profesor era una persona de lo más afable y cordial, no obstante cuando se ponía a hablar empezaba y no paraba, por lo que ella prefirió cortarlo enseguida antes de que se enrollara más.

Aunque dado que apenas le había dicho gran cosa sobre el paradero de Rojo, optó entonces por acercarse al gimnasio para ver si la podían ayudar. Nada más entrar oyó varias voces resonando no muy lejos de allí y Hoja las siguió, encontrándose en el campo de batalla donde un chico se encontraba teniendo una batalla contra la líder.

-¡Golem, desenrollar!

-¡Victreebel, látigo cepa!

Aun a pesar de que el golem se lanzó como una bala contra su adversario, victreebel le sostuvo con sus fuertes lianas, consiguiendo elevarle en el aire y lanzándolo hacia el otro lado del campo, cayendo KO en el proceso.

-¡Golem está fuera de combate, victreebel es el ganador! ¡La victoria es para la líder de gimnasio Erika!-anunció en ese momento el árbitro.

El chico recogió a su pokémon, un tanto abatido, aunque por su parte Erika le animó.

-Ha sido un combate interesante, aunque necesitas hacerte más fuerte si quieres derrotarme.

-¡Lo haré, me haré más fuerte, ya lo verás!

-No lo dudo, cuando estés listo vuelve a verme y combatiremos de nuevo.

El chico la agradeció sus palabras y se fue rápidamente para curar a sus pokémon; Hoja se adelantó un poco y en cuanto Erika la vio comentó.

-¿Puedes esperar un poco mientras mis pokémon descansan? Acabo de tener un combate, en cuanto pueda estoy contigo.

-Oh, no, no he venido por un combate, tan solo he venido para preguntar algo.

-Oh, bueno, en ese caso tú me dirás…

-Estoy buscando a un chico de pelo castaño, ojos claros y gorra roja y blanca, se llama Rojo ¿la suena de algo?

En cuanto oyó el nombre la líder esbozó una grata sonrisa y murmuró.

-Ah, sí, por supuesto que sí, recuerdo muy bien nuestra batalla… ¿dices que lo estás buscando?

-Sí, soy una amiga suya, lo estoy buscando para hablar con él por un asunto delicado ¿sabe a dónde ha podido ir?

-Bueno, la última vez que lo vi fue hace cosa de un par de días, que fue cuando tuvimos nuestro combate. Me ganó limpiamente y tras eso le sugerí ir a ciudad Fucsia, que es donde está el siguiente gimnasio-reveló Erika.

-Ciudad Fucsia… ¿entonces está dirigiéndose hacia allí?

-Probablemente, debe de estar de camino, se fue hacia el este por lo que supongo que debe estar dirigiéndose hacia allí por el sur, le debe quedar un buen trecho, el viaje desde el este es largo.

-Ya veo…

Hoja se quedó callada por un momento, esbozando una mirada preocupada. Erika notó esto y se preocupó por ella, preguntándola enseguida.

-¿Va todo bien?

-Ah, sí, claro, es solo que… he cometido un grave error y ahora Rojo y yo no nos hablamos. Pensé erróneamente que ya no le importaba cuando en realidad fui yo quien se negó a escucharle. Fui una tonta, y ahora no puedo decirle que lo siento…

Ante esa tesitura Erika se quedó callada, pensando detenidamente antes de volver a hablar.

-¿Sabes? Un combate puede decir mucho sobre el entrenador en cuestión, la forma en la que se mueve, guía a sus pokémon y lucha puede llegar a contar muchas cosas sobre su personalidad y características. Y de mi combate contra Rojo pude sacar que es un chico atento, perspicaz y bastante inteligente, así como respetuoso y confiable para con sus pokémon. Si realmente me dices que estás dispuesta a escucharle, estoy segura de que podréis resolver vuestros problemas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¿Usted cree?

-Desde luego… no me hace falta indagar mucho para ver que le tienes mucho aprecio, y teniendo en cuenta cómo es Rojo, no creo que tengáis ningún problema a la hora de arreglarlo entre vosotros.

Ante esas palabras Hoja no pudo evitar sonrojarse más de la cuenta, a lo que Erika se rió tontamente, divertida por la situación.

-Oh, vaya, ¿tan evidente es?-inquirió la chica, algo azorada.

-Ah, no tienes por qué avergonzarte… después de todo Rojo es un chico de lo más apuesto, ya verás como no tendrás ningún problema si te sinceras con él.

-Sí, en cuanto lo vea lo haré. Gracias por todo… y por los ánimos también.

-No ha sido nada… mucha suerte-murmuró Erika, guiñándola un ojo con confidencia.

Las dos se despidieron y Hoja salió el gimnasio un poco más animada, aunque con algunas dudas aun rondándola por la cabeza.

Regresó al centro pokémon para consultar un mapa y mirar por dónde podía ir para llegar lo antes posible a ciudad Fucsia; hacia el oeste se llegaba hasta el camino de bicis, un gran puente colgante que cruzaba toda la bahía de Kanto y por el cual tan solo se podía transitar si se tenía una bici o moto. Conecta el extremo norte de la costa con el cabo de la península que salía hacia el pacífico, siendo un importante nexo de conexión entre el norte y el sur de Kanto.

-Bueno, en caso de tener que dirigirme a Fucsia bien puedo atajar por el camino de bicis… qué suerte que el director de la escuela me obsequiara con una para poder moverme más rápido-pensó Hoja, mirando bien el mapa.

Aunque tenía ganas de ir a Fucsia para poder ver a Rojo sabía que no podía irse así sin más, tenía que esperar a que el director de la escuela contactara con ella para que le diera los detalles de su próximo destino, por lo que decidió quedarse un rato en esa ciudad hasta que tuviera noticias suyas.

Aprovechó para quedarse a comer allí y estuvo haciendo tiempo en el salón, leyendo varias revistas y viendo la tele. Por un momento pareció que el tiempo no quería pasar, o al menos esa fue la sensación que le dio a Hoja. Sin embargo en un momento dado la voz de la enfermera jefe resonó por todo el salón, llamándola a ella.

-Atención, llamada para la entrenadora Hoja de pueblo Paleta por cabina tres.

La chica se levantó, repentinamente nerviosa, y se dirigió a la zona de teléfonos; sabía que con toda probabilidad sería el director de la escuela, pero por otro lado también consideró vanamente que fuera Rojo. Sin embargo todas sus esperanzas se evaporaron en un tris en cuanto oyó la voz del director de la escuela al otro lado.

-Hola, Hoja, te llamo para comentarte tus resultados hasta el momento…

-Por supuesto, señor director, usted me dirá.

-Pues qué decir que estás teniendo un progreso de lo más remarcable, hasta ahora todos los encargos que has realizado han progresado adecuadamente y los clientes me comentan maravillas acerca de ti. Lo cierto es que con gente como tú el futuro de esta nueva disciplina se perfila brillante.

-Oh, gracias señor director, me halaga, lo cierto es que su idea promete mucho…

-Sí, aunque… decir que enteramente me pertenece sería muy egoísta por mi parte. Te voy a ser sincero, Hoja, pero la idea original no es mía-anunció el director con voz seria.

-¿Ah, no?

-No. El concepto de esta nueva forma de mostrar a los pokémon nació de la mente de una buena amiga mía que, por circunstancias ajenas a su voluntad, se vio obligada a retirarse del panorama público durante un tiempo. El caso es que te llamo ya que me gustaría que hicieras algo por mí-reveló el director.

-Por supuesto, usted me dirá.

-Vale, lo que te voy a decir es riguroso secreto y no quiero que nadie más lo sepa, por lo que te voy a pedir absoluta discreción con esto.

-De acuerdo.

-Vale. Esta amiga mía que antes he mencionado es una famosa actriz que, debido a la presión mediática, decidió retirarse del panorama público para huir de la prensa y de los paparazis. Debido a esto no pudo encargarse de llevar a cabo su idea ella misma y yo decidí hacerla posible. Me gustaría que fueses a verla y la enseñaras el resultado tras todo este tiempo de prácticas, estoy seguro de que la gustará.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Dónde vive y cómo se llama?

-Su nombre es Ellie, está oculta en una casita apartada del camino en la ruta 16, cerca del acceso al camino de bicis. Dila que vas de mi parte, te dejará pasar.

-De acuerdo.

-Gracias, Hoja, seguro que estará encantada de ver los resultados de su idea.

Estuvo hablando un poco más con el director, el cual estuvo evaluando por encima su progreso hasta el momento, siendo bastante satisfactorio. Una vez que la conversación finalizó, Hoja se puso en camino para llegar cuanto antes al lugar.

La ruta 16 era la ruta previa al control de paso del camino de bicis, una estrecha y sinuosa carretera junto con un paseo peatonal atravesaba una pequeña explanada salpicada con abundante vegetación y alguna que otra arboleda dispersa. La casita que ella estaba buscando se encontraba resguardada tras una frondosa arboleda, pasadas unas ladeadas colinas; la edificación consistía en una pequeña y acogedora casa de campo, enclavada en un terreno igual de pequeño y guardado por una valla blanca de madera. Hoja echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, sin atreverse a entrar en la propiedad así sin más, llegando a ver a una mujer joven, de unos treinta y pocos años, de pelo rubio y ondulado, ojos castaños y mirada dulce, la cual se encontraba junto al lado derecho de la casa acompañada de un imponente pidgeotto.

-Esto… buenos días ¿es usted Ellie?-saludó la chica, algo insegura.

Nada más oír su voz la mujer se sobresaltó, llegándola a ver en el proceso y exclamando.

-¡Ah! ¿¡Quién eres tú, qué haces aquí, cómo me has encontrado?!

-No es lo que parece, vengo de parte de…

-¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡Pidgeotto, échala!

Nada más oírla, el pokémon volador se lanzó rasgando el aire y se echó sobre ella, tratando de picarla en la cabeza para que se fuera; por su parte Hoja sacó una poké ball por inercia y la lanzó, saliendo de ella su butterfree.

-¡Ah! ¿Con que esas tenemos, eh? ¡Pidgeotto, tornado!

-¡Tú también, butterfree!

Ambos pokémon atacaron a la vez, provocando una fuerte ventolera que agitó la hierba y las copas de los árboles más cercanos, aunque los dos se mantuvieron firmes en todo momento.

-¡Pidgeotto, ataque ala!

-¡Esquívalo!

El primero en atacar fue pidgeotto, el cual se abalanzó sobre su oponente con sus alas brillando, sin embargo butterfree voló con suavidad por encima del suelo, describiendo un vistoso tonel volado y evitando de esta forma el ataque, agitando suavemente sus alas y reflejando la luz del sol sobre ellas. Esto dejó particularmente asombrada a la tal Ellie, la cual por un momento pareció no reaccionar.

-¡Paralizador!

-¡Disípalo con tornado!

Esta vez fue butterfree el primero en tacar, soltando unas esporas paralizantes que se dirigieron hacia pidgey, el cual agitó sus alas con fuerza, arrastrando y alejando de él las esporas. Sin embargo Hoja no se amilanó, ordenando de seguido.

-¡Contrólalo con confusión!

Al punto la corriente de aire del tornado quedó envuelta en un aura brillante, con las esporas paralizantes dentro de ella; usando su poder psíquico, butterfree movió el tornado a voluntad, elevándolo en el aire y combinándolo con el paralizador, haciendo brillar a las esporas con la luz del sol. Esto dejó aún más asombrada a la mujer, la cual ni siquiera contraatacó.

-¡Ahora termina con psicorrayo!

De los ojos del pokémon bicho volador surgió un rayo multicolor que chocó contra el tornado combinado con el paralizador, haciéndolo estallar y centelleando en el aire con luces de colores, al tiempo que las esporas caían hacia abajo hasta disolverse en el aire y desaparecer, dando un efecto de lo más vistoso y colorido. Para entonces los ojos de Ellie brillaban con una emoción especial, mirando a la chica con un inusitado interés y llegando a mascullar.

-Tú… esa forma de luchar… ¿Quién eres?

Hoja se acercó a ella y se presentó.

-Me llamo Hoja, soy de pueblo Paleta y soy alumna de la escuela de nuevos talentos de ciudad Verde, vengo de parte del director, él fue quien me dijo que te encontraría aquí.

La mujer la miró de arriba abajo, suavizando el gesto hasta que finalmente la indicó.

-Pasa… ¿quieres un té?

-Oh, sí, gracias…

El interior de la casa no tendría más de unos cincuenta metros cuadrados, siendo un espacio mayoritariamente diáfano, aunque con un marcado estilo inglés; tanto la cocina como el salón y parte del comedor se encontraban en un solo espacio, una pequeña isleta separaba la cocina del salón de estar y la mesa del comedor era lo único que separaba esa parte con el resto de la casa. Al otro lado un pequeño baño y dormitorio completaban el conjunto.

-Si estás aquí supongo que la escuela ha prosperado… ¿hay mucha gente interesada?-inquirió Ellie en un momento dado, mientras iba preparando el té.

-Sí, bueno, por ahora no somos muchos, pero todos los entrenadores que cursan conmigo siguen estando igual de interesados como el primer día-asintió la chica.

-Me alegro… ¿y qué hay de ti?

-¿De mí? Bueno, voy progresando, estoy aprendiendo bastante…

Hubo un momento en el que la mujer se quedó callada, mientras que la tetera comenzaba a coger calor; Hoja se quedó callada, sin saber muy bien cómo seguir con la conversación y un tanto cortada. Finalmente la mujer soltó un suspiro y murmuró.

-¿Y qué te ha dicho Roy? ¿Qué intentes convencerme para que vuelva?

-¿Eh?

-Vamos, no te hagas la tonta, tú misma me has dicho que fue él quien te envió aquí.

-Eh… sí, pero me lo pidió para que te mostrara todo lo que había aprendido, nada más.

Ante eso la mujer esbozó una sonrisa torcida, en un gesto condescendiente, al tiempo que decía.

-Je, muy típico de él, ser críptico se le ha dado siempre tan bien…

Hoja dejó escapar un gesto extrañado, sin saber muy bien a qué venía ese comentario; en cuanto lo vio la chica volvió a hablar.

-¿Qué te explicó exactamente?

-Pues… me reveló que la idea de aplicar las habilidades de los pokémon en otras áreas que no fueran la de los combates fue enteramente tuya, y que te retiraste del panorama público porque la prensa estaba muy encima de ti…

Ante eso la chica se quedó un tanto sorprendida, al menos sólo al principio, para luego volver a dibujar la misma expresión sobria en su cara.

-Bueno, al menos fue honesto contigo… aunque eso no quita todo lo demás.

-¿Ocurrió algo más?-obvió la chica, un tanto insegura de si meterse o no en asuntos ajenos.

-Sí, bueno, es una larga historia… y dado que te has molestado en venir hasta aquí no veo por qué no iba a contártela…

-Bueno, no tiene por qué hacerlo si no quiere-se apresuró a decir ella, un tanto azorada.

-No, tranquila, después de todo por eso estás aquí ¿no? Además, un poco de compañía no me vendrá mal para contar mis penas.

En ese justo momento la tetera silbó y la mujer la atendió rápidamente, apartándola del fuego y preparando un par de tazas con azúcar en ellas, echándose además un chorrito de leche en la suya. Las dos se sentaron en la isleta de la cocina y, una vez asentadas, ella comenzó a relatar.

-Desde pequeña siempre vi a los pokémon más como a mascotas que como a criaturas con las que medirse en combates. Mientras que otros niños y niñas de mi edad soñaban con convertirse en grandes entrenadores, yo tan solo me quedaba con los más monos y les daba todo mi amor y cariño. No era raro per se puesto que mucha gente suele hacer lo mismo que yo, aunque por aquel entonces estaban más en boga los combates, como siempre lo han estado, por lo que había ciertas expectativas para conmigo, por así decirlo. Sin embargo yo no me veía luchando con mis pokémon, sino más bien luciéndome con ellos y viéndose tan bonitos como yo quería que se vieran. Desde pequeña siempre me había tirado la interpretación y me propuse ser una famosa actriz. Fue entonces cuando conocí a Roy.

Por un momento la mujer hizo una breve pausa para probar su te, mientras que Hoja esperaba pacientemente a que continuara, aprovechando ella también. Acto seguido continuó.

-Cuando empecé no tenía muchas oportunidades, pero él me ayudó a promocionarme y, sin ni siquiera pedírselo, se convirtió en mi mánager y promotor. Fue gracias a él cuando conseguí despegar, haciendo las primeras películas de mi carrera y haciéndome particularmente conocidilla, ya que normalmente en todos mis papeles yo misma incluía a mis pokémon, aunque estos no estuviesen en el guion, siempre y cuando el director pertinente me lo permitía, claro está. Debido a esto era conocida como la dama de los pokémon, haciéndolos participar en escena de la misma forma que yo actuaba.

-Ya veo… así que de ahí viene la idea original…-murmuró Hoja, viendo enseguida la conexión.

-Sí, veo que lo has captado enseguida. Aunque había llegado a cumplir mi sueño de ser actriz, mi idea de mostrar como tal a los pokémon sin necesidad de hacerlos combatir seguía ahí, pero de repente mi fama se interpuso. Roy comenzó a conseguirme cada vez más y más papeles, a veces sin consultarme, y haciéndome imposible poder desarrollar la idea más a fondo. Los directores comenzaron a requerir cada vez más a mis pokémon en mis escenas, incluso muchos guionistas realizaban cambios de última hora en sus guiones con tal de que mis pokémon aparecieran, haciendo imposible negarme puesto que se convertía en una exigencia del guion. Al contrario de lo que hacía yo, que era compartir mi gusto y pasión por actuar con mis pokémon, ellos tan solo querían usarlos como una herramienta más, incluso como estrategia de marketing para promocionar la película. Hasta por aquel entonces a nadie más se le había ocurrido incluir a los pokémon como tal en el cine, y sin apenas proponérmelo inicié una tendencia que pronto las demás productoras comenzaron a imitar. Dejé de ser la dama de los pokémon, como antes me conocían, para ser una más del montón, aunque mi fama seguía estando intacta, pero a un alto precio. Fue entonces cuando me enfadé con Roy, echándole la culpa de no haber podido hacer mi idea realidad, y le exigí que me retirara del panorama cinematográfico. Intentó disculparse conmigo, pero yo estaba demasiado enfadada con él y aceptó porque yo le presioné para que lo hiciera. Consiguió alejarme de mi propia fama, escondiéndome aquí, en Japón. Y el resto supongo que te lo puedes imaginar.

Una vez que terminó su historia Ellie dio otro sorbo a su té, en un intento de evitar tener que seguir hablando. Por su parte Hoja podía llegar a entender cómo se sentía, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta los acontecimientos más recientes.

-Comprendo que te enfadaras, aunque… Roy se ha esforzado mucho y ha hecho todo lo posible para abrir una escuela en ciudad Verde, enseñándonos todo lo que ahora sabemos durante el proceso. Él tan solo cogió tu idea y la desarrolló, justo lo que tú querías hacer desde el principio. La hizo realidad.

-Ya, claro ¿y a costa de qué? De mi propio talento y de mis pobres pokémon. Ni siquiera tuvo ningún tipo de consideración en su día, dándome papeles uno tras otro sin ni siquiera consultarlos conmigo, y todo porque veía mi arte como una simple forma de negocio…-masculló Ellie, con voz molesta.

-No, no lo pienses así, no dejes que tu rencor te ciegue. Él siempre respetó tu arte, Ellie, te lo digo yo.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo estás tan segura?

-Porque fue él quien me lo enseñó… y ahora quiero mostrártelo a ti, para que veas que él nunca te vio como un simple objeto.

Las palabras de Hoja fueron claras y contundentes, llegando a sorprender y a intrigar en cierto modo a Ellie; las dos salieron de la casa al jardín trasero y, una vez allí, Hoja sacó a todos sus pokémon.

-¡Muy bien, chicos, enseñemos a Ellie todo lo que sabemos hacer!

Tanto ivysaur, jiglypuff, butterfree y vaporeon asintieron enérgicamente, preparándose para lucirse; a una señal de Hoja el primero en comenzar fue ivysaur, el cual sacó sus lianas al tiempo que agitaba todo su cuerpo, soltando unas esporas de la abultada flor que cargaba en su lomo. Sin que Hoja le dijera nada butterfree se adelantó y agitó sus alas, provocando un ligero remolino que hizo revolotear a las esporas en el aire; acto seguido jiglypuff también se adelantó y comenzó a cantar, al tiempo que ivysaur le cogía con sus lianas y le elevaba, evitando así que su canto adormilara a sus compañeros.

-¡Eso es, y ahora la guinda final!-exclamó Hoja.

Al punto ivysaur fue el primero en moverse, lanzando una serie de hojas afiladas que se metieron en el remolino, mezclándose con las esporas; inmediatamente después butterfree movió sus antenas y una serie de ondas supersónicas chocaron contra el remolino, el cual por un momento pareció deshacerse. Justo después vaporeon se movió por primera vez y lanzó un rápido hidropulso al centro del remolino, mezclándose con todo lo demás. Finalmente jiglypuff lo remató lanzando una psicoonda al centro del mismo. El resultado fue una leve pero brillante explosión que esparció hacia todas las direcciones tanto las esporas, las hojas y el agua, haciendo reverberar las ondas psíquicas, las cuales relucieron en multitud de colores en el aire.

Para entonces Ellie estaba con la boca abierta, embargada de la emoción y con los ojos vidriosos. Miró a Hoja por un momento con esa misma expresión y finalmente masculló.

-Es todo lo que alguna vez llegué a soñar…

Ante eso la chica tan solo sonrió gratamente, al tiempo que Ellie se seguía explayando a gusto.

-La forma de moverse, como si estuvieran danzando, la manera en la que usaban sus movimientos, sin necesidad de hacerse daño en un combate… así es como me lo imaginaba en mi cabeza. Y ahora… es real…

-Sí… y fue Roy quien me lo enseñó. Él no te ha defraudado, Ellie. Hizo tu sueño realidad, como siempre quisiste.

Frente a semejante prueba Ellie se vio incapaz de rebatirla, rindiéndose ante la evidencia; y fue entonces cuando sintió como si la hubieran dado un fuerte mazazo en la cara, al tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y comenzaba a llorar. Hoja se apresuró a consolarla, comentando de seguido.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada, suéltalo…

-Me siento fatal… fui yo quien le dio de lado… soy una tonta…

-No, no lo eres, entiendo cómo te sientes, Ellie.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí. Hace poco yo también di de lado a un buen amigo mío pensando que me había mentido. No confié en él cuando tenía que haberlo hecho, aun a pesar de que en su momento me llegó a hacer mucho daño. Pero mi rabia y mi enfado no me dejaron escucharle. Él es muy especial para mí, pero aun así dejé que mis emociones me dominaran y le dije cosas que ahora me arrepiento de habérselas dicho. Es por eso por lo que te entiendo, Ellie, mejor que nadie.

La mujer miró a Hoja con una expresión de eterno agradecimiento, llegando a esbozar una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa de entre un mar de tristeza. Sin previo aviso la mujer la abrazó y ella aceptó el gesto sin vacilar.

-Le pediré perdón. Gracias, Hoja, de verdad.

-No ha sido nada… y sí, yo también tengo que pedirle disculpas. Espero poder hacerlo muy pronto.

Una vez que los ánimos se calmaron las dos estuvieron haciendo el resto de la tarde, hablando sobre todo de la habilidad de Hoja y de otros aspectos más técnicos.

-Me encanta cómo le brillan las alas a butterfree ¿cómo lo has hecho?

-Hago que siga una dieta cuidada, dándole un poco de todo, y dejándole libar el polen de las flores todos los días; una buena nutrición hace que tanto su cuerpo y como sus alas están fuertes y lustrosas, logrando un efecto precioso cada vez que se mueve.

-Vaya, es impresionante… ¿y qué hay de ivysaur? Sé que la flor de su lomo es muy productiva, aunque soltó mucho polen ¿la alimentación también tiene que ver?

-Sí, aunque con él también hago un trabajo especial cuidándola y tratándola diariamente, manteniéndola fresca con agua y haciendo que le dé el sol un cierto tiempo todos los días.

-Caramba, que metódico es todo. Hago algo parecido con vaporeon, para que sus escamas se vean fuertes y brillantes.

-Sí, se trata de ser incisivo y prestar una particular atención a los detalles.

-¿Sabes? Siempre tuve en mente todo esto, pero nunca se me ocurrió ningún término apropiado que sirviera para definir todas estas técnicas como tales…

-Sí, sé a lo que te refieres, yo también llegué a pensarlo, incluso Roy llegó a comentarnos de pasada cuando empezamos por primera vez que todavía no había ningún nombre que definiera a todas estas disciplinas.

-En tal caso quizás sea hora de darlas uno ¿no crees?

-Sí, sería lo suyo… ¿pensamos en uno juntas?

-Vale, por qué no…

Al principio no se aclararon con ninguno en concreto puesto que, de por sí, era todo bastante críptico en la gran mayoría de los casos; aunque en un momento dado Hoja llegó a comentar algo.

-Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que en parte se trata de criar como tal a los pokémon se podría considerar como un particular modo de crianza…

-Sí, podría valer, aunque como bien dices los entrenadores también realizan lo mismo cuando entrenan a sus pokémon… creo que sería mejor especificar un poco más…

-Ya pero entonces ¿cómo quedaría? ¿Crianza de belleza? ¿Crianza de espectáculo?

-No, demasiado especifico, y tampoco dice mucho, igual es mejor simplificar… ¿Qué tal crianza pokémon?

-¿No es eso algo redundante?

-Es posible, pero piénsalo de esta forma, normalmente se utiliza el término entrenamiento pokémon para referirse a los combates, así a bote pronto puede parecer lo mismo, pero con el término crianza delante quizás sirva para definirlo mejor. A partir de ahí sería el método y la disciplina como tal lo que ayude a diferenciarlo.

-Bueno, podría funcionar… ¿y qué hay de las representaciones? representaciones pokémon también podría valer si aplicamos esa lógica.

-Puede, aunque no suena tan vistoso, parece algo muy genérico. Dado que asumo que para ellas has de preparar una coreografía y tienes que coordinar los movimientos de cada pokémon ¿qué te parece coordinación pokémon?

-Coordinación pokémon… sí, me gusta, es preciso y contundente, por qué no…

-Entonces quedaría como crianza pokémon y coordinación pokémon…

-Sí, me gustan, empezaré a usarlos cada vez que me pregunten, el caso es crear tendencia y darse a conocer, así que cuanto más bombo haya mucho mejor.

-Estoy de acuerdo, puede que al principio no tenga mucho tirón, pero con el tiempo seguramente acaben calando y surjan más variaciones… las posibilidades son infinitas.

-Desde luego, el futuro luce prometedor.

La tarde se pasó enseguida y, antes de que anocheciera, Hoja decidió regresar a la ciudad, despidiéndose de ella antes.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Hoja, llamaré a Roy en cuanto pueda y me disculparé con él.

-Oh, no ha sido nada, gracias a ti por tu idea y por enseñarme que se puede hacer mucho más en compañía de los pokémon.

Ellie tan solo la dedicó una sincera sonrisa, aunque en ese momento pareció acordarse de algo y comentó.

-Oh, espera, antes de que te vayas me gustaría darte algo.

Hoja se quiso negar, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada la mujer se ausentó por un momento, volviendo rápidamente llevando algo consigo.

-Me gustaría agradecerte apropiadamente todo lo que has hecho por mí, Hoja. Toma, acepta esta MO, es vuelo, enséñasela a un pokémon volador y te llevará a cualquier parte.

-No hace falta, Ellie…

-Nada, es mi regalo para ti por haberme ayudado, cógelo.

Hoja insistió, aunque Ellie también, por lo que finalmente lo tuvo que aceptar.

-Gracias, Ellie.

-Ya verás cómo te servirá de mucho, podrás viajar con más rapidez.

Finalmente las dos se despidieron y Hoja regresó a la ciudad llegando rápidamente, aunque para entonces ya había anochecido y una luna llena alumbraba el camino hacia ciudad Azulona, siendo opacada enseguida por las luces de la ciudad. La chica regresó al centro pokémon, decidiendo entre medias quedarse al menos esa noche allí, y ya salir hacia ciudad Fucsia al día siguiente.

De alguna forma el hablar de su situación con Ellie, la cual había pasado por una muy parecida, la había ayudado mucho y en ese momento se sentía más animada que nunca, comenzando a pensar en cómo se disculparía con Rojo en cuanto le viera. Afuera la noche coronaba Kanto.

* * *

¡Y aquí está el capítulo dedicado a Hoja! He querido darle un mayor énfasis a sus sentimientos, dejando a los pokémon un poco de lado, pero sin olvidarme de ellos, claro está. En cuanto a Ellie se refiere he hecho algo especial para darle un trasfondo a las disciplinas de la crianza y la coordinación pokémon, las cuales irán apareciendo en generaciones posteriores, aunque siendo en esta, la primera, cuando son concebidas y mostradas, solo que en sus etapas más tempranas. Además tanto la situación como el personaje en sí están basados en el "evento" que ocurre en el juego para conseguir la MO2, que es la de vuelo, por lo que he aprovechado el hecho en sí para crear una historia nueva y, de paso, profundizar un poco más en Hoja como personaje. Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!

**Edit.** Acabo de añadir a vaporeon, que se me había olvidado completamente añadirlo al pobre...


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 17**

**Como un ninja**

Por un momento Rojo se arrepintió de haber tomado el camino largo, ya que le había llevado más tiempo de lo que en un principio pensó atravesar la costa este de Kanto; entre las rutas trece, catorce y quince había más kilómetros y extensión de lo que parecía, sobre todo si no se seguía ni la carretera ni el camino peatonal que bordeaba la costa, siendo fácil desviarse debido sobre todo a la bella estampa que le rodeaba. Campiñas y eras salpicaban y decoraban toda esa parte de la prefectura, siendo de las rutas más bonitas y pintorescas de Kanto. Y, por supuesto, se podían llegar a ver multitud de especies de pokémon viviendo por las inmediaciones, siéndole imposible continuar en ocasiones y haciendo más paradas que de costumbre sólo para admirar las vistas y descansar rodeado de tan bella estampa en compañía de sus pokémon, a los cuales iba entrenando entre descanso y descanso, batallando de vez en cuando con algunos entrenadores con los que se iba encontrando a lo largo del viaje.

Debido a esto el viaje se le había alargado considerablemente, casi dos días y medio, y dado que el tiempo se le echaba encima, Rojo decidió subirse a la bici y paliar el resto de kilómetros pedaleando rápidamente hasta llegar a su destino. Para ello bordeó la costa por la carretera, pegándose al arcén izquierdo para evitar el tráfico rodado y centrándose en el camino, recordando además que tenía una batalla de gimnasio pendiente, lo cual le motivaba un poco más.

Como quedaba casi nada para llegar a ciudad Fucsia, poco menos de veinte kilómetros según el cartel más próximo, apretó el paso y en poco menos de un cuarto de hora palió el resto de metros de la ruta quince para llegar finalmente a su destino. Los últimos kilómetros habían sido una matada y ya eran casi las siete de la tarde, por lo que pedaleó un poco más rápido para llegar enseguida.

Ciudad Fucsia era una localidad típicamente costera, de tamaño medio tirando a pequeño, y aunque no era como Azulona o Azafrán en cuanto a términos de densidad población se refería, tenía cierto encanto que no pasaba inadvertido. Las calles destacaban por estar asfaltadas con piedras planas de color fucsia, de ahí su nombre, y debido su cercanía con la costa el clima normalmente era bastante suave y un pelín húmedo, aunque los lugareños estaban acostumbrados. Aunque si por algo destacaba esa ciudad era sobre todo por su particular oferta turística, siendo el pequeño zoo del norte y la gran Zona Safari sus mayores atractivos. En dicho zoo cuidaban y exponían a unas cuantas especies de pokémon poco comunes para que la gente pudiera verlos de primera mano, pudiendo incluso darles de comer, por lo que la experiencia era de lo más enriquecedora, sobre todo para los niños pequeños. En cuanto a la Zona Safari era un enorme complejo que ocupaba un buen montón de hectáreas en la zona más septentrional de la ciudad, donde multitud de especies de pokémon también poco comunes vivían en estado salvaje, pudiendo ser visitadas por la gente en varios recorridos turísticos en jeep y pudiendo ser capturadas por los entrenadores interesados en dichas especies.

Sin embargo nada más llegar él hizo lo propio, dirigiéndose directamente al centro pokémon de allí para reservar una habitación. La enfermera jefe le atendió rápidamente y le asignó una habitación en el tercer piso, subiendo para asentarse un poco y dejar algunas cosas en ella. Tras eso salió a la calle para dar una vuelta y visitar la ciudad, aunque también quería averiguar más cosas acerca del gimnasio de allí y quien lo lideraba, por lo que estuvo buscando una oficina de turismo antes de que cerrara.

Las calles de la ciudad, aunque no tan bulliciosas como las de Azafrán o Azulona, tenían bastante actividad, viendo sobre todo a muchos turistas, tanto extranjeros como de otras prefecturas de Japón, evidenciando de esta forma su particular fortaleza. Encontró una oficina de turismo no muy lejos del centro pokémon y ya allí le obsequiaron con un panfleto que hablaba sobre la ciudad, consiguiendo saber más acerca del líder de allí. Por lo visto se trataba de un hombre de mediana edad llamado Koga, experto en artes marciales y en pokémon de tipo veneno.

-Así que tipo veneno…-pensó Rojo, comenzando a montar posibles estrategias en su cabeza.

Sin embargo sabía que el tiempo seguía estando en su contra, el viaje se le había alargado innecesariamente, julio estaba cerca de acabar, agosto comenzaba a apretar desde la distancia y Rojo no podía evitar sentirse un poco estresado. Repasó mentalmente a sus pokémon y sus habilidades, pensando en posibilidades y a corto plazo.

-Veamos, pikachu es lo suficientemente veloz como para poder evitar el veneno, y a larga distancia se maneja bien. Charmeleon por su parte no es tan veloz, pero su fuerza lo podría compensar, además, sabe hacer excavar. Gastly en parte es de tipo veneno, lo que me puede dar cierta ventaja, y podría aprovechar que sabe hacer psíquico, y porygon puede adaptarse sin problemas usando conversión. Puedo tener posibilidades de ganar.

Por otro lado estaba articuno, con el cual ya había hablado previamente; tras el incidente de los fearow el pokémon legendario no había vuelto a salir por su cuenta de su ultra ball, respetando así la decisión de Rojo. Por parte del chico también había habido un cambio, sacándolo más a menudo aunque extremando las precauciones para evitar que nadie más lo viese. Desde entonces la relación entre pokémon y entrenador había mejorado bastante, y en su momento Rojo ya le había dicho que, en caso de que realmente necesitara su ayuda, le sacaría a luchar, aunque sólo como último recurso.

-Sí, creo que podré ganar sin problemas. Cuanto antes haga esto, mejor.

No lo dudó más, estaba listo, y sus pokémon también, por lo que echó a correr en dirección al gimnasio guiándose por el mapa del panfleto. Tan absorto iba con su objetivo en mente que no llegó a ver cierta figura saliendo de un portal cercano, en la acera del frente.

* * *

-Vaya, ya sabía yo que hice bien capturando a ese chansey…-pensó Hoja, satisfecha por el resultado.

Llevaba en la ciudad desde hacía unos pocos días, y desde que llegó aprovechó su estancia para visitar la Zona Safari, llegando a capturar dicho pokémon por pura casualidad. Dado que los encargos seguían viniendo por parte de la escuela, Roy la aconsejó capturar otro pokémon para ampliar su repertorio y tener así más variedad; repasando las páginas de su pokédex lo llegó a ver de pasada, gustándola y decidiendo capturar a uno. Fue una búsqueda ardua, teniendo que pasar en la Zona Safari todo un día, aunque al final la constancia dio sus frutos, consiguiendo capturar a un chansey y además encontrar la casa secreta, donde consiguió un premio especial.

Ahora, y con chansey en su equipo, las exhibiciones eran mucho más vistosas, y esa última había sido todo un éxito, animándola un poco más. Sin embargo hasta el momento no había vuelto a encontrarse con Rojo, y eso la preocupaba. Cuando llegó a la ciudad se esperaba encontrarle allí, pero por lo que la llegó a contar la enfermera jefe no había nadie con ese nombre alojado en el centro pokémon.

-Oh, Rojo ¿dónde te has metido?-se preguntó la chica a sí misma, con gesto mohíno.

Sin embargo en ese mismo instante vio a alguien que iba corriendo en la acera opuesta que la llamó gratamente la atención; Hoja alzó la mirada y, por un momento, se le quedó mirando incrédula, como si no hubiera visto bien.

-¿Rojo?

El chico iba corriendo apresuradamente, esquivando a todo aquel que se le ponía por delante, y disculpándose en el proceso; su chaleco y su gorra roja eran inconfundibles, no daban lugar a la duda, era realmente él.

-Rojo… ¡Rojo! ¡Rojo!-le llamó ella, soltando un grito.

La chica echó a correr siguiéndolo desde el otro lado de la calle y tratando de no perderle de vista; siguió llamándole a grito pelado, pero entre el ruido del tráfico y el bullicio de la propia calle apenas conseguía llamar su atención. Quiso cruzar la calzada de golpe, pero en ese momento pasó un autobús que le bloqueó la visión momentáneamente. En cuanto este pasó vio que el chico se había adelantado mucho, girando a la derecha en la siguiente intersección.

-¡No! ¡Rojo, espera, Rojo!

Por puro instinto la chica se forzó a correr más deprisa, tratando de encontrar un buen momento para cruzar la calle; un poco más adelante vio un paso de cebra con el pertinente semáforo en verde para ella, por lo que no lo dudó y lo cruzó a grandes zancadas, alcanzando la esquina y girando a la derecha ella también. Una larga, estrecha y sinuosa calle recorría esa parte de la ciudad de forma perpendicular, aunque logró distinguir a Rojo entre el gentío, yendo todo recto desde allí. Hoja no lo dudó en ningún instante y echó a correr tras él, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Sin embargo la calle era tan estrecha y había tanta gente yendo y viniendo por ella que, eventualmente, acabó perdiéndole. Hoja se detuvo un momento y se apoyó en una pared cercana para recuperar el resuello, mientras pensaba a toda velocidad a dónde podría haber ido. Al principio no supo muy bien qué pensar, debido sobre todo al cansancio tras semejante carrerita, pero entonces se puso en el lugar del chico por un instante y lo comprendió enseguida.

-Pues claro… tiene que haber ido allí-pensó ella, sonriendo con gesto sagaz.

En cuanto recuperó un poco el resuello Hoja echó a correr de nuevo, dirigiéndose esta vez al único lugar al que Rojo podría ir en una situación así.

* * *

El centro de la ciudad poseía un conjunto histórico de lo más peculiar, con calles estrechas y edificios antiguos; por suerte el gimnasio no estaba muy lejos, encontrándolo enseguida sobre todo gracias a su característico aspecto, muy similar al de las antiguas casas feudales del periodo Meiji. Sin perder más tiempo Rojo entró en él y, como venía siendo normal de un tiempo a esa parte, nadie salió a recibirle.

-Debe ser alguna especie de hábito… uno muy raro-pensó Rojo, un tanto molesto.

Sin embargo llegó a oír unas voces resonando no muy lejos de allí, siguiéndolas por un pasillo contiguo hasta llegar al campo de batalla, el cual se encontraba integrado en lo que parecía ser una antigua sala de entrenamiento con parqué de madera y amplios ventanales a mano izquierda por los que se colaban una la luz del atardecer. A mano derecha había unas pequeñas y modestas gradas de no más de siete filas. Aunque nada más entrar llegó a ver una chica algo más pequeña que él, así a ojo le echó poco menos de diez u once años. Vestía cual ninja, con un kimono negro sujeto con un cinto de color rosa que era lo suficientemente largo como para también tenerlo atado al cuello a modo de bufanda. Su pelo era violeta y lo tenía recogido en un puntiagudo moño, sus ojos eran del mismo color que su pelo y permanecía descalza con unos calcetines blancos puestos para no manchar el parqué.

Aparentemente se encontraba ella sola allí, en medio de la estancia y sin siquiera moverse un ápice; Rojo quiso decir algo pero en ese momento una sombra se movió delante de ella con tal rapidez que ni la vio venir, abalanzándose sobre la chica. Para su sorpresa esta reaccionó inmediatamente después y bloqueó a la sombra, viendo que se trataba de un hombre de mediana edad, de pelo moreno y puntiagudo y ojos oscuros, que iba vestido también cual ninja, con un kimono negro y un cinto y una bufanda roja. Ambos se movieron cual gacelas, el hombre trataba por todos los medios de alcanzarla con golpes secos y contundentes, pero ella los esquivaba todos de forma veloz y magistral, sin apenas contraatacar. En un momento dado llegó a bloquear un golpe con un puño, se agachó y, aprovechando que no era muy alta, se coló entre las piernas del hombre, deslizándose sobre el parqué, para luego reincorporarse rápidamente y asestarle un rápido golpe con el dorso de la mano a la altura de las caderas. El hombre no respondió y se dio la vuelta, comentando de seguido.

-Bien jugado, aunque cuando crezcas no podrás volver a hacerlo.

-Ya, pero pensé que sería gracioso burlarte así.

-Y te ha salido muy bien, la verdad. Así me gusta, vas mejorando.

-Genial, gracias papá.

El hombre quiso decir algo, pero en ese mismo instante vio a Rojo al otro lado del campo y se dirigió a él.

-Perdona ¿buscas algo?

-Ah, sí, me llamo Rojo, vengo de pueblo Paleta y me gustaría tener una batalla de gimnasio ¿se encuentra el líder disponible?

-Sí, así es, lo tienes justo delante. Me llamo Koga y esta es mi hija, Sachiko-hizo las presentaciones él.

-¡Hola!-saludó Sachiko, alegremente.

-Justo ahora hemos terminado con nuestro entrenamiento vespertino, ve preparándote, vuelvo enseguida.

Koga se retiró por una puerta cercana al otro lado del campo y Rojo se preparó; por su parte Sachiko le miró de arriba abajo, comentando de seguido.

-Espero que hayas venido preparado, mi padre es muy fuerte.

-Sí, por supuesto.

-Voy a quedarme a ver vuestro combate, algún día yo también seré la líder de este gimnasio y quiero estar preparada.

-Por mí de acuerdo.

En ese mismo instante Koga regresó con un árbitro y la batalla dio comienzo rápidamente; Sachiko se subió a las gradas y permaneció allí. Por su parte Koga empezó sacando a un koffing de una vistosa shuriken ball, quedándose clavada en el suelo y saliendo de ella su ocupante. Rojo optó por pikachu.

-Los aspirantes empiezan primero-indicó el líder.

-Muy bien… ¡pikachu, ataque rápido!

Haciendo gala de su gran velocidad, la rata amarilla se lanzó como una bala y rodeó al pokémon veneno antes de atacar.

-¡Pantalla de humo!

Al punto koffing soltó de su boca un denso chorro de humo negro que le envolvió por completo, ocultándose de la vista y haciendo imposible a pikachu atinar bien.

-¡No te pares, despeja el humo!

Sin romper el ritmo en ningún momento, pikachu corrió al lado de koffing y la ventolera que produjo sirvió para despejar parte del humo, dejando a su rival a tiro.

-¡Ahora, rayo!

Pikachu se paró y, dándose la vuelta, cargó energía y la soltó en dirección hacia koffing.

-¡Detenlo con residuos!-ordenó Koga.

Desde donde estaba, koffing soltó de su boca un proyectil de color amarronado que detuvo en seco el rayo y provocó una súbita explosión que extendió una densa nube de humo blanco por esa parte del campo. Sin que Koga le dijera nada el pokémon veneno se adelantó aprovechando la ocasión y se acercó a pikachu sin que este le viera. En cuanto estuvo a dos palmos de él, el líder exclamó.

-¡Ahora, tóxico!

-¡Cuidado pikachu!

El pokémon eléctrico vio venir a koffing de entre el humo, llegando a contraatacar a tiempo con la cola mediante un golpe seco, aunque no fue como cuando usaba cola férrea puesto que ésta no brilló. Rojo consultó rápidamente la pokédex y vio que se trataba de portazo. Por su parte koffing se tambaleó, pero se repuso enseguida.

-¡Tóxico!

-¡Aléjate, pikachu!

Antes de que su rival pudiera atacar, el pokémon eléctrico reaccionó a tiempo y, dando un rápido salto hacia atrás, logró alejarse de él rápidamente.

-¡Rayo!

Esta vez la descarga rasgó el aire como una centella y consiguió golpear a koffing, dejándole un tanto mareado debido al golpe.

-¡Ahora, ataque rápido!

Acto seguido pikachu se lanzó aprovechando la coyuntura y placándole con fuerza y rapidez; justo en ese mismo momento Koga exclamó.

-¡Tóxico!

Esta vez pikachu no tuvo oportunidad de esquivar nada ya que koffing se repuso de golpe, giró sobre sí mismo y le lanzó a bocajarro un chorro tóxico de color violeta, dándole de lleno y cayendo al suelo, gravemente envenenado.

-¡No, pikachu!

Ante esa situación el líder tan solo esbozó una leve sonrisita, ordenando justo después.

-¡Residuos!

-¡Esquívalo!

Pikachu tardó un poco en moverse, pero consiguió esquivar por los pelos el nocivo ataque; sin embargo en cuanto se paró el veneno actuó sobre él, debilitándole poco a poco. Esto hizo replantearse la situación a Rojo.

-Oh, no, esto es malo, ni siquiera atacar a larga distancia es muy efectivo. Voy a tener que ser más rápido que él antes de que el veneno vaya a peor.

-¿Te has quedado bloqueado? Un buen entrenador sabe reaccionar incluso en las peores situaciones, si no lo haces la derrota está más que asegurada-murmuró Koga, con contundencia.

Ante esa provocación Rojo tan solo le miró con mirada retadora, al tiempo que decía.

-¡No pienso perder! ¡Pikachu, ataque rápido!

* * *

Hoja tardó poco menos de diez minutos en llegar al gimnasio, entrando en él rápidamente y encontrándose con el recibidor desierto; por un momento quiso llamar a alguien, pero entonces oyó una serie de voces al otro lado de un pasillo cercano, siguiéndolas y encontrándose con la esperada batalla ya comenzada.

-¡No pienso perder! ¡Pikachu, ataque rápido!

La voz del chico la hizo reaccionar y vio a Rojo en el lado del campo en el que ella se encontraba; quiso llamarle, pero al ver la situación prefirió quedarse callada, al tiempo que su pokémon se lanzaba al ataque. Vio unas gradas allí cerca, donde otra chica más pequeña que ella se encontraba sentada viendo la batalla, y la imitó, sentándose en el extremo derecho. Desde allí pudo ver mejor a Rojo, el cual se encontraba tan centrado en la batalla que ni la vio llegar, ni siquiera se percató de que estaba allí, justo a su lado. El chico tenía una mirada llena de decisión y coraje grabada en su cara y Hoja esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tan decidido y lanzado como siempre…

Aunque en ese mismo instante el líder ordenó un ataque y la chica se centró en la batalla que estaba aconteciendo.

* * *

-¡Pantalla de humo!

Al punto koffing expulsó otra densa cortina de humo negro de su boca, cubriéndose de nuevo en él y fallando pikachu el golpe.

-¡Dita sea! ¡Sal de ahí, pikachu!

-¡Rodéalo!

Ralentizado por efecto del veneno y desorientado debido al humo, pikachu tardó un poco más en reaccionar, pero llegó a notar a koffing acercándose a él de forma sigilosa.

-¡Residuos!

-¡Bloquéalo con cola férrea!

Aunque koffing atacó primero, pikachu consiguió interceptar por los pelos el ataque; pero aprovechando ese mismo momento koffing se lanzó contra él en un rápido placaje, embistiéndole con fuerza y alejándole de él. En ese mismo instante el veneno volvió a incidir sobre el pokémon eléctrico, debilitándole cada vez más y más.

-Maldición, tenemos que acabar ya con esto… ¡vamos con todo, pikachu, placaje eléctrico!-exclamó Rojo.

Al punto la rata amarilla se envolvió en electricidad y se lanzó con furia visigoda contra su oponente, el cual se quedó perplejo ante ese ataque; sin embargo a mitad de camino el veneno volvió a la carga, provocándole una serie de espasmos que le hicieron trastabillar, dejando de atacar de golpe y cayendo de bruces al suelo presa de un agudo dolor.

-¡No, pikachu!

Ante esa situación Koga aprovechó y exclamó.

-¡Residuos!

Sin que pikachu pudiera hacer nada por esquivarlo recibió de lleno el ataque, lanzándolo hacia el otro lado del campo y cayendo frente a Rojo pesadamente. Para entonces el veneno ya había hecho mella en él, sin embargo el pequeño pokémon se levantó con intenciones de continuar, con las patas temblándole y sin apenas poder tenerse en pie. Rojo supo al instante que había llegado a su límite y no lo dudó en ningún instante.

-¡Vuelve, pikachu!

El pokémon no puso reparos y se dejó recoger por su entrenador, el cual le felicitó y luego miró a su contrincante con una expresión de lo más seria, al tiempo que pensaba en posibilidades.

-Tiene una técnica muy trabajada, pero el veneno es un grave problema. Ni siquiera el ser rápido sirve, voy a tener que contrarrestarlo de otra forma.

No necesitó pensarlo demasiado y sacó a porygon, el cual presentó batalla.

-¡Muy bien, porygon, afilar!

Antes de atacar porygon se preparó y aumentó su ataque de forma exponencial, al tiempo que sus formas angulosas se aristaban un poco más.

-¡Koffing, tóxico!

Esta vez el pokémon veneno se movió más deprisa y lanzó el nocivo ataque hacia él; fue entonces cuando Rojo esbozó una zalamera sonrisita, exclamando de seguido.

-¡Conversión!

Al punto los ojos de porygon se centraron en el violáceo chorro de tóxico, escaneándolo y adoptando de seguido el tipo veneno; como resultado el tóxico le alcanzó, pero no le llegó a envenenar.

-¡Triataque!

Acto seguido el pokémon virtual cargó un rápido ataque combinado y lo lanzó contra su oponente.

-¡Esquívalo!

Koffing giró sobre sí mismo y logró esquivarlo, al tiempo que se acercaba flotando hasta su oponente.

-¡Psicorrayo!

-¡Bloquéalo con residuos y pégate a él!

Porygon fue más rápido, atacando rápidamente, pero koffing se movió a tiempo, consiguiendo parar el ataque rápidamente y abalanzándose sobre él.

-¿Qué trama? ¡Quítatelo de encima!-indicó Rojo, extrañado.

-¡No le dejes, pantalla de humo!

Antes de que porygon pudiera zafarse de él, koffing volvió a expulsar otra nube de humo negra que, esta vez, envolvió a los dos en ella, confundiendo a porygon. Fue entonces cuando Koga exclamó.

-¡Autodestrucción!

-¡Oh, no! ¡Sal de ahí, porygon!

Sin embargo, y debido al humo, porygon tardó demasiado en reaccionar; de golpe y porrazo hubo una repentina y fortísima explosión que sacudió todo el campo y despejó de una sola sentada el humo. Tanto koffing como porygon salieron disparados hacia un lado del campo, cayendo junto a sus respectivos entrenadores completamente KO.

-¡Ni koffing ni porygon pueden continuar, tablas!-indicó el árbitro, colocando los banderines en posición horizontal.

Rojo le recogió con la sorpresa dibujada en la cara; no se esperaba para nada que koffing pudiera realizar también autodestrucción, recordando aquella misma situación un tiempo atrás con el voltorb de Lt. Surge, el cual hizo algo muy similar.

-No te lo esperabas ¿eh? La capacidad de sorprender al rival y pillarle desprevenido es vital para un ninja. Combates bien y tienes una técnica depurada, pero vas a necesitar mucho más que eso si quieres vencer a mi veneno-comentó Koga con una fría seriedad.

El caso era que ahora su único pokémon capaz de hacer frente a su veneno estaba fuera, todavía tenía a gastly, pero no quería sacarlo aún, por lo que optó rápidamente por charmeleon, el cual saltó al campo de batalla lanzando un retador rugido. Por su parte Koga optó por un weezing, la evolución de koffing.

-¡Adelante, charmeleon, giro fuego!

El pokémon fuego fue el más rápido, lanzando de su boca una serie de llamas que rodearon a weezing e inmovilizándole momentáneamente. Pero entonces Koga ordenó.

-¡Weezing, gira y pantalla de humo!

Al punto el pokémon veneno giró sobre sí mismo, al mismo tiempo que soltaba otra densa cortina de humo negro que se mezcló con el fuego, llegando a disolverlo en el aire.

-¡Lanzallamas!

-¡Residuos!

Charmeleon atacó primero, soltando una fuerte columna de llamas que se abalanzó sobre un estoico weezing, el cual soltó otro proyectil amarronado que interceptó a tiempo las llamas, provocando una ligera explosión que formó un repentino humo blanco.

-¡Placaje!

De golpe y porrazo weezing surgió de entre el humo, abalanzándose sobre charmeleon para placarle.

-¡Bloquéalo con cuchillada!

Antes de que el pokémon veneno llegara a embestirle, charmeleon preparó sus garras y las blandió hacia delante, logrando pararle en seco.

-¡Tóxico!

-¡Excava, charmeleon!

El lagarto rojo se movió a tiempo y se ocultó bajo tierra antes de que weezing pudiera envenenarlo; por un momento no hubo nada, pero la tierra bajo el mismo se resquebrajó y, de forma súbita, charmeleon surgió del suelo con las garras listas para acuchillarle. Sin embargo el pokémon veneno levitó hacia arriba rápidamente, evitando de esta forma ser golpeado.

-¡Tóxico, weezing!

-¡Evítalo con excavar!

De nuevo charmeleon se ocultó bajo tierra, evitando caer envenenado. Koga hizo un breve apunte.

-Sabes que excavar no sirve de nada, me pregunto por qué lo habrás vuelto a hacer…

-Porque no es mi intención atacar como tal…

Fue justo en ese mismo instante cuando, justo detrás de weezing, charmeleon reapareció de improviso, preparándose para atacar.

-¡Ahora, lanzallamas!

Nada más salir, y en el aire, el pokémon fuego soltó otra columna de llamas ardiente que alcanzó a weezing, el cual se tambaleó hacia atrás. Koga exclamó.

-¡Mantente fuerte, weezing!

Frente a esa orden el pokémon se reincorporó enseguida y se movió deprisa, tratando de rodear a charmeleon, el cual no le quitó el ojo de encima. Rojo no quería que se acercara demasiado a él puesto que eso le haría un blanco fácil, pero por otro lado el no hacerlo implicaba no poder atacar de frente, dependiendo sólo de ataques a larga distancia.

-Voy a tener que arriesgarme sí o sí… ¡charmeleon, rodéalo!

Al punto el pokémon fuego se lanzó a la carrera, acercándose con precaución a weezing, el cual permaneció quieto y siguiéndole con la mirada. Ante eso Koga esbozó una zalamera sonrisa, murmurando.

-Sea lo que sea lo que hayas pensado no te va a servir… ¡weezing, atrápalo, usa tóxico!

Esta vez el pokémon veneno no le atacó directamente a él, sino que comenzó a empapar el suelo del campo con el nocivo ataque, extendiendo una capa de tóxico a su alrededor para que charmeleon no se acercara a él. Rojo dejó escapar un chasquido con la lengua y exclamó.

-¡Lanzallamas!

-¡Esquívalo y placaje!

Debido a la cercanía, a weezing le resultó sencillo esquivar a tiempo el lanzallamas, lanzándoles contra él inmediatamente después con fuerza.

-¡No dejes que se acerque, cuchillada!

-¡Pantalla de humo!

Charmeleon preparó las garras justo a tiempo para golpear en caso de que se acercara demasiado, pero en cuanto weezing estuvo a un palmo de él se hizo a un lado, al tiempo que iba soltando en torno a ellos otra nube de humo negro.

-¡Sal de ahí, que no te rodee!

-¡No se lo permitas, tóxico!

Por un momento no se vio nada y tan solo se llegó a oír los gritos de los pokémon en el interior de la nube; pero entonces charmeleon surgió desde el otro lado, cubierto de un espeso líquido violáceo e irremediablemente envenenado.

-¡Maldición!-masculló Rojo, contrariado.

-¡Lo tenemos, residuos a discreción!

-¡Esquívalo, charmeleon!

Debido al veneno, el cual empezó a actuar enseguida, los movimientos de charmeleon se ralentizaron, esquivando cada vez de forma más y más lenta. En un momento dado el veneno remitió, dejándolo momentáneamente inmovilizado y volviéndose un blanco fácil; debido a esto recibió de lleno un proyectil de residuos que le dejó un tanto tocado. Para entonces Rojo se sentía cada vez más y más nervioso, sin saber muy bien cómo contrarrestar tan peliaguda situación.

-Maldita sea, el veneno actúa muy rápido, y charmeleon no es lo suficientemente veloz ¿qué puedo hacer?

Koga vio esto y comentó.

-¿Acaso dudas? Siempre debes de tener claro cómo enfrentarte a tu rival, sean cuales sean las circunstancias. ¡Placaje!

-¡En ese caso lanzallamas a discreción!

Weezing se movió el primero, pero charmeleon atacó justo después, extendiendo un mar de llamas hacia su oponente. Sin embargo el pokémon veneno pudo contraatacar con pantalla de humo, confundiéndole de esta forma un poco más y permitiéndole acercarse a él de forma progresiva. En uno de esos contraataques a base de fuego, charmeleon llegó a reunir una gran bola de fuego en torno a su boca, saliendo disparada hacia un despistado weezing que no la vio venir. El golpe fue considerable y le dejó un tanto tocado, lanzándolo hacia atrás.

-Vaya, qué giro más inesperado de los acontecimientos…-murmuró Koga, con curiosidad.

Intrigado, Rojo hizo mano de su pokédex, logrando identificar ese ataque como furia dragón. Supo entonces que quizás podría tener una oportunidad y decidió ir con todo.

-¡Muy bien, charmeleon, acércate a él y furia dragón!

-¡Pantalla de humo!

Antes de que su oponente se acercara mucho, weezing se ocultó de nuevo tras otra cortina de humo negro, pero charmeleon ignoró este detalle y se metió de lleno en ella, alcanzando a weezing en un tris.

-¡Residuos!

-¡Bloquéalo con cuchillada!

Charmeleon logró bloquear a tiempo el ataque blandiendo hacia delante sus zarpas, para luego atacar inmediatamente después con un rápido furia dragón que impactó en un desprevenido weezing. Hubo una leve explosión que lanzó a weezing hacia atrás, cayendo al lado de Koga completamente KO. Por su parte charmeleon cabeceó por efecto del veneno, con las patas temblándole.

-¡Weezing está fuera de combate, charmeleon es el ganador!-dictaminó el árbitro, levantando la banderilla a su favor.

Los dos recogieron a sus pokémon, estando un poco más cerca del final. Koga se pronunció.

-Lo cierto es que me estás dando mucha cancha… aunque esta vez es la hora de la verdad.

Tras esas palabras sacó a su último pokémon, un viscoso e intimidante muk. Por su parte Rojo no lo dudó y sacó a gastly, a lo que Koga respondió.

-Vaya, interesante elección… enséñame qué sabe hacer.

-¡Con mucho gusto! ¡Gastly, hipnosis!

Al punto los ojos de gastly resplandecieron en un brillo rojizo, pero antes de que pudiera dirigir su mirada a su oponente Koga ordenó.

-¡Reducción!

Fue entonces cuando muk brilló en un aura rosada y comenzó a encoger hasta alcanzar el tamaño de un pequeño guijarro, evitando de esta forma caer dormido.

-¡Bomba lodo!

Acto seguido muk recuperó su tamaño para poder atacar y lanzó un proyectil tóxico de color violeta intenso hacia él.

-¡Esquívalo y rayo confuso!

Fue sencillo para gastly evitarlo haciéndose a un lado, lanzando inmediatamente después un rápido haz de luz dorado en dirección hacia muk.

-¡Reducción!

Repitiendo la misma estrategia de antes muk encogió su tamaño, permitiéndole evadir el ataque con facilidad, algo que puso de los nervios a Rojo.

-Dita sea… ¡acércate a él y usa lengüetazo!

-¡No le dejes, aléjalo con bomba lodo!

Gastly trató de atacar en cuanto muk regresara a su tamaño normal, pero éste reaccionó a tiempo y consiguió darle de lleno con bomba lodo, lo cual no le hizo gran cosa, pero que sirvió para alejarle.

-¡Tinieblas!

-¡Reducción!

Una vez más muk se encogió para evitar el ataque, lo que comenzó a exasperar a Rojo cada vez más.

-Maldita sea, así es imposible, voy a tener que coger el tauros por los cuernos…-pensó el chico, esbozando una mueca molesta.

Desde las gradas Hoja podía notar cómo los nervios lograban atenazar al chico, queriendo animarle desde la distancia, aunque prefirió no decir nada para no desconcentrarle.

Por parte del chico éste se repuso enseguida y exclamó.

-¡Rodéalo, gastly!

No estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría Koga, aunque teniendo en cuenta que hasta ahora había ordenado reducirse a muk cada vez que atacaba a larga distancia, quizás a corta distancia evitaría que volviera a hacerlo. Y, como bien pensó, Koga atacó directamente en cuanto gastly se acercó.

-¡Muk, bomba lodo!

-¡Ahora, gastly, psíquico!

Esta vez gastly fue más rápido y, en un visto y no visto, los ojos del pokémon fantasma brillaron en un aura brillante que rodeó a muk, elevándole en el aire, al tiempo que una gran fuerza psíquica incidía sobre él, haciéndole mucho daño.

-¡Eso es, gastly, no le sueltes!

El pokémon aumentó la fuerza un poco más y muk se retorció, aullando con dolor. Sin embargo Koga no pareció inmutarse, conservando un porte tranquilo y sereno, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados en un gesto de concentración, cosa que extrañó a Rojo.

En ese mismo instante Koga reaccionó, abrió los ojos y exclamó.

-¡Muk, llamarada!

En ese justo instante todo pasó tan rápido que ni lo vio venir; aun estando sujeto por gastly y su fuerza psíquica, muk se repuso de golpe y, aprovechando que lo tenía inmovilizado, abrió su gran bocaza, soltando de ella y a bocajarro una enorme llamarada con forma de estrella que impactó sobre gastly sin que este pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Las potentes llamas arrastraron al tipo fantasma, envolviéndole en un fuego abrasador y dejándole KO inmediatamente después.

-¡No, gastly!

-¡Gastly está fuera de combate, muk es el ganador!-anunció el árbitro.

Sin poder ocultar la sorpresa de su rostro, Rojo lo recogió, dándose cuenta enseguida de una cosa haciendo un repaso mental. Pikachu no estaba en condiciones de luchar puesto que era el que más había salido perjudicado debido al veneno y, aunque no estaba técnicamente debilitado, sacarlo no le haría ningún bien. Porygon, por otro lado, no podía decir lo mismo, por lo que sacarlo ya era impensable, y lo mismo pasaba con gastly. Charmeleon, aunque algo mejor parado, seguía estando gravemente envenenado, y el sacarlo sólo supondría hacerle sufrir un poco más, y Rojo se negó rotundamente a eso. Su última opción era, por tanto, articuno. Los dedos de su mano derecha bailaron sobre la ultra ball en su cinto, inseguro de si sacarlo o no. Recordaba lo que habló con el pokémon legendario y, aunque en un momento no pensó en recurrir a él ya que tenía pensado poder ganar con el resto, la situación actual le obligaba a ello.

-¿Qué pasa, no piensas presentarme batalla? Te queda un pokémon ¿no vas a sacarlo?-inquirió Koga, observador.

Rojo abrió la boca para hablar, pero se encontró con que nada salía de ella, esbozando un gesto inseguro. Fue entonces cuando una voz que le era familiar rasgó el silencio del gimnasio exclamando.

-¡No te rindas, Rojo!

Nada más oírla el chico se sobresaltó, mirando a su diestra y confirmando lo que había oído; Hoja se encontraba en las gradas, mirándole con gesto serio y lleno de confidencia.

-¡No puedes rendirte ahora, aún te queda un pokémon! ¡¿Acaso no confías en él?! ¡Dijiste que no pensabas perder! ¡Y yo no quiero verte perder!

Las palabras de Hoja fueron claras y concisas, haciendo reaccionar al chico, el cual dejó de dudar; inmediatamente después cogió la ball de articuno, la agrandó y la lanzó hacia delante al tiempo que exclamaba.

-¡Adelante!

Se dio entonces el pertinente destello blanco, junto con el característico sonido al abrirse, y la figura de articuno surgió abriendo las alas y posándose en el campo con gesto retador. Todos los presentes se quedaron atónitos al verlo, incluido el propio Koga, que llegó a comentar.

-El legendario articuno… vale, ahora sí que pienso tomármelo en serio.

-¡No me esperaba menos! ¡Articuno, golpe aéreo!

-¡Armadura ácida!

El pokémon legendario fue el primero en moverse, aunque el viscoso cuerpo de muk se volvió mucho más ligero, logrando aumentar drásticamente su defensa. Articuno le embistió con fuerza, pero muk apenas lo notó.

-¡Bomba lodo a discreción!

-¡Agilidad!

Antes de que los proyectiles le alcanzasen articuno aumentó su velocidad, volando rápidamente a ras del suelo y pudiendo esquivarlos todos sin mayores problemas, dando una vuelta completa alrededor del campo.

-¡Neblina!

Acto seguido articuno soltó de su pico un denso humo blanco con el cual se rodeó rápidamente, impidiéndole a muk atinar bien. Ante eso Koga esbozó una ligera sonrisa, comentando de seguido.

-Vaya, me parece que alguien ha aprendido un par de cosas… ¡muk, llamarada!

-¡Esquívalo, articuno!

Otra potente llamarada en forma de estrella rasgó el aire en dirección hacia articuno, el cual voló hacia arriba, evitándolo rápidamente; el fuego hizo evaporar la neblina hasta que no quedó nada.

-¡Rayo hielo!

-¡Bomba lodo!

Un potente rayo helado salió el pico de articuno en dirección hacia su oponente, pero este lo interceptó a tiempo y hubo una súbita explosión que formó otra nube de humo. Rojo lo aprovechó y exclamó.

-¡Golpe aéreo!

Desde el techo articuno plegó sus alas y se lanzó en picado rasgando el aire, atravesando el humo y yendo directo hacia muk.

-¡Reducción!

Al punto muk se acható a tiempo y articuno le pasó por encima, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

-¡Cógelo!

Inmediatamente después muk recuperó su tamaño y, extendiendo su pringosa mano, cogió de una pata a articuno, impidiéndole alzar el vuelo.

-¡Tóxico!

-¡Arriba, articuno, záfate de él!

El pokémon legendario se sacudió tratando de que le soltara, pero muk le tenía bien sujeto, consiguiendo lanzar el nocivo ataque y empapándole su cristalino pelaje, además de envenenándole en el proceso.

-¡No, articuno!

-¡Es nuestro! ¡Lánzalo, muk!

Haciendo gala de su gran fuerza, y aprovechando ese momento de debilidad, muk se reincorporó y lanzó hacia delante a un envenenado articuno, el cual batió sus alas en in intento de estabilizarse en el aire.

-¡Llamarada!

-¡Esquívalo, articuno!

Debido al efecto del veneno, el legendario tardó un poco más en reaccionar, al tiempo que muk lanzaba otra ardiente llamarada que se precipitó sobre él; articuno logró esquivar por los pelos el peligroso ataque, aunque en ese justo momento su peso le venció y se tuvo que posar en el suelo con gesto cansado. Rojo por un momento consideró las posibilidades.

-Maldición, el veneno es un auténtico dolor de muelas, tengo que terminar ya con esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde… ¡articuno, arriba, rayo hielo!

Al punto el legendario alzó el vuelo de nuevo y, con algo de pesadez, lanzó un rayo congelante en dirección hacia muk, el cual apenas se movió.

-¡Intercéptalo con bomba lodo!

Al igual que la última vez, la bomba lodo interceptó el rayo hielo, provocando otra ligera explosión que lo dejó en nada. Rojo chascó la lengua, contrariado. No quería acercarse demasiado, pero estaba claro que necesitaría hacerlo si quería tener alguna oportunidad de alcanzarle.

-¡Golpe aéreo!

Una vez más el pokémon legendario plegó sus alas y se impulsó hacia delante para embestirle, volando a ras de suelo; pero a mitad de camino el veneno hizo efecto una vez más, dejando entonces de atacar y cayendo duramente al suelo entre fuertes espasmos y estertores de agonía.

-¡No, articuno!

-¡Es el final! ¡Muk, llamarada!

Esta vez el golpe fue directo y el pokémon legendario no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo, siendo golpeado de lleno y arrastrado hasta el otro lado del campo, seriamente herido.

-¡Articuno, no, resiste por favor!-exclamó Rojo, sintiéndose contra las cuerdas.

-Es inútil, sucumbirá ante mi veneno antes de que te des cuenta, parece que no es tan fuerte como las leyendas dicen…-murmuró Koga, con tonito condescendiente.

Esto molestó a Rojo, el cual le espetó.

-¡¿Y tú qué sabes?! ¡Hasta ahora articuno ha demostrado un gran tesón, y también ha demostrado que confía en mí! ¡Y yo confío en él, por eso lo he sacado! ¡Porque sé que puede hacerlo!

Las palabras del chico llegaron a oídos del aludido, el cual le miró fugazmente antes de ponerse en pie pesadamente; acto seguido lanzó un agudo chillido que resonó por todo el gimnasio, al tiempo que levantaba las alas de forma intimidante. Por un momento no hubo nada, pero justo después un montón de cristales transparentes comenzaron a formarse alrededor de articuno, al mismo tiempo que la temperatura en el interior del campo comenzaba a bajar. El vapor de agua en el ambiente se congeló y se reunió en un solo punto delante de articuno, el cual azotó las alas hacia delante, creado así una fortísima ventisca que se extendió en dirección hacia el otro lado del campo, pillando totalmente desprevenido a muk, el cual no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Una gruesa capa de hielo comenzó a formarse en torno al viscoso pokémon, inmovilizándole paulatinamente hasta dejarle totalmente congelado.

-¡No, muk!-exclamó Koga, genuinamente sorprendido.

-¡Esta es la nuestra! ¡Adelante, articuno, muéstrale tu fuerza! ¡Golpe aéreo!-exclamó Rojo, exaltado.

A su orden el pokémon legendario reunió todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, alzándose en el aire, para luego lanzarse como una bala sobre un indefenso muk que no pudo hacer nada debido a su reciente congelamiento. El golpe fue tan fuerte que la capa de hielo se resquebrajó y se rompió, al tiempo que muk caía hacia atrás dejadamente hasta quedarse postrado en el suelo, completamente KO. Por su parte articuno se posó en el suelo con gesto cansado y lanzando otro agudo chillido como gesto de victoria.

-¡Muk está fuera de combate, articuno es el ganador! ¡La victoria es para el aspirante Rojo de pueblo Paleta!-anunció el árbitro, levantando la banderilla a su favor.

-Hemos ganado… ¡hemos ganado! ¡Lo has hecho, articuno, lo hemos conseguido!-exclamó Rojo, corriendo hasta él y abrazándolo con fuerza, a lo que el pokémon legendario respondió dándole un cariñoso picotazo en la mejilla.

Por su parte Koga se les quedó mirando aún algo chocado, pero finalmente esbozó una satisfecha sonrisa y devolvió a muk a su poké ball, ausentándose justo después.

Por otro lado Hoja bajó de las gradas para acercarse a Rojo, aunque se quedó algo apartada de él por consideración. Justo entonces Koga regresó con una bandejita entre sus manos, acercándose al chico y murmurando.

-Rojo, como reconocimiento de tu victoria te hago entrega de la medalla alma.

-¡Sí, nuestra quinta medalla, mira!-exclamó el chico, enseñándosela a articuno.

-Rojo, te debo una disculpa, ciertamente no se debe subestimar a las leyendas, y ésta en concreto me ha dado una buena lección-admitió el líder, mirando a articuno con respeto.

-No lo pienses más, a veces pasa, hasta yo suelo decir cosas de las que al final me acabo arrepintiendo-le quitó Rojo hierro al asunto.

-Eres un muchacho valiente y muy observador, aprendes rápido, y eso es muy importante a la hora de luchar bajo presión. Y no sólo eso, sino que esa confianza que tienes a tus pokémon siempre podrá ayudarte a ti y a ellos allá a donde vayáis. Tienes madera, Rojo, espero que consigas todo lo que te propongas.

-Gracias, Koga.

Guardó la medalla en su estuche y recogió a articuno; nada más darse la vuelta vio a Hoja y quiso decirla algo, al igual que ella a él, pero al final los dos callaron por alguna razón.

Tanto Koga como Sachiko les acompañaron hasta la salida, mientras iban hablando un poco más.

-¿Sabes a dónde vas a ir a continuación?-quiso saber el líder.

-Sé que hay un gimnasio en ciudad Azafrán, de hecho estuve en él, pero no lo reté. Supongo que ahora me tocará ir a ese.

-Así que Azafrán… en ese caso mucha suerte, la necesitarás.

-Sí, lo sé, gracias Koga.

Finalmente tanto el chico como la chica se despidieron de ellos y el líder y su hija les observaron irse, al tiempo que el sol es escondía al otro lado de la ciudad.

-Como ya bien sabes un buen líder de gimnasio aprende también de las derrotas, es algo que no debes olvidar nunca, Sachiko…

-Sí, lo sé… ¿crees que alguna vez yo también podré enfrentarme a un pokémon legendario como has hecho tú, papá?-inquirió ella, ciertamente emocionada.

-Quien sabe… quizás sí.

* * *

El camino de vuelta al centro pokémon estuvo marcado por un denso silencio entre los dos, sin atreverse ninguno a dar el primer paso. Parecía que nunca iban a dirigirse la palabra, aunque tanto Rojo como Hoja buscaban el momento y las palabras apropiadas. En un momento dado, y como si les hubieran sincronizado, ambos se detuvieron y se hablaron a la vez.

-¡Lo siento!

Ante esa situación no pudieron evitar reírse tontamente, aunque Rojo fue el siguiente en hablar.

-Lo siento, Hoja, en realidad…

-¡No, no, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, Rojo, en realidad fui yo quien…!

-Pero Hoja, yo…

-¡Agh, déjame hablar, maldita sea!-exclamó entonces ella, molesta por las continuas interrupciones.

El chico se quedó un tanto cortado, aunque prefirió quedarse callado, al tiempo que la chica hablaba.

-Como ya he dicho, soy yo quien debe disculparse. Ni siquiera me digné a escucharte incluso cuando tú me lo pediste, pero mi enfado me ensordeció. No es culpa tuya... nunca lo ha sido. Lo siento, Rojo…

Por un momento el chico llegó a notar cierto brillo en los ojos de la chica, a lo que él respondió envolviéndola entre sus brazos en un fugaz pero sentido abrazo. Hoja apoyó su cabeza en la del chico, el cual la asió de ella en un gesto lleno de cariño y confianza. Tras unos pocos segundos que por un momento parecieron horas, los dos finalmente se separaron y se sonrieron. Aunque en ese justo momento Rojo comentó.

-Sin embargo hay cierto detalle que te debo…

-¿Qué? No, no me debes nada, en serio, Rojo, no hace falta…

-Claro que sí, después de todo no llegué a presentarme… venga, te invito-indicó el chico, señalando tras ella.

Hoja se dio la vuelta y vio entonces un restaurante italiano detrás de ella, no muy lleno y con una carta de lo más apetitosa al lado de la entrada. La chica quiso decir algo, pero él se adelantó.

-No admito un no por respuesta.

Aunque la chica quiso responder por un momento, finalmente esbozó una radiante sonrisa, aceptando de seguido y dirigiéndose los dos a la puerta.

-Por cierto, me tienes que contar cómo diantres capturaste a un pokémon como articuno-comentó ella en un momento dado.

-Huy, es una larga historia…

* * *

Esa misma noche ciudad Azafrán brillaba con intensidad, siendo como un gran punto de luz justo en medio de la prefectura de Kanto. El edificio más alto de todos, el de Silph SA, llevaba varias horas cerrado, quedando en él tan solo los vigilantes nocturnos. Una sombra recorría uno de los pasillos de los pisos superiores con ritmo lento y pausado, sin ningún tipo de prisa, iluminando el camino hasta una puerta donde se podía ver un cartelito que rezaba: _Sólo personal autorizado_. La sombra sacó una tarjeta magnética y abrió con ella la puerta, entrando a través de ella sin apenas hacer ruido.

Tras cruzar un corto pasillo llegó a una estrecha sala de seguridad, donde un guardia se encontraba mirando una serie de monitores que mostraban distintos ángulos provenientes de múltiples cámaras de seguridad. La sombra continuo su camino hasta ponerse a su lado, dando un buen susto al guardia, que masculló al verle.

-¡Señor Warshousky, qué susto me ha dado!

-Lo siento, no era mi intención… he terminado de asegurar las plantas inferiores ¿todo bien por aquí?

-Ah, sí, los sensores de movimiento cerca de los laboratorios no han detectado nada, y en el resto de plantas impera una absoluta calma. Esta va a ser otra noche tranquila.

-Bien… me alegra comprobar que mis métodos dan resultado.

-Sí, lo cierto es que nos han servido de mucho, gracias por ayudarnos con un tema tan importante, señor.

-Oh, es un placer, para eso me pagan. Vaya a tomarse un café si quiere, ya me ocupo yo de vigilar un rato.

-Sí, gracias, comienzo a necesitarlo.

El guardia se levantó y se fue de allí tratando de apagar un incipiente bostezo, al tiempo que Warshousky se sentaba ante los monitores. Una vez solo sacó de su chaqueta un disquete y lo introdujo en la torre del ordenador central, al tiempo que clicaba en una serie de carpetas, trabajando con él. Al cabo de unos breves minutos terminó de realizar los cambios, sacó el disquete y se lo guardó de nuevo. Justo después regresó el guardia con un café en la mano.

-Estoy de vuelta.

-Bien, iré a ver cómo les va a los demás.

-Hasta luego, señor.

Tras la despedida Warshousky regresó a los pasillos, llegando a esbozar una satisfecha sonrisa. Afuera, una luna llena iluminaba Kanto.

* * *

Y aquí está la quinta medalla, en un capítulo importante y que además es de inflexión para la relación entre Rojo y Hoja. Lo cierto es que al principio no tenía mucha idea de cómo abordar una cuestión tan importante, ya que originariamente la situación entre los dos no existía, teniendo que desechar un montón de cosas y tardando mucho más tiempo del necesario. Aunque me gustaría agradecer a Juanca29 por haberme ayudado dándome la idea que podéis ver aquí, aunque desarrollada apropiadamente. Gracias, tío, me has ayudado mucho ;) Ahora en cuanto a la batalla se refiere también la he tenido que reescribir entera, ya que lo que tenía antes no se adecuaba para nada al ritmo y al estilo que le he estado imprimiendo al fic desde que lo empecé a corregir; mi estilo y mi forma de escribir han cambiado muchísimo desde el 2011, hace cuatro años ya, y hasta yo puedo ver todo lo que he mejorado. Es en cierta forma reconfortante, incluso me anima a seguir, aunque ahora es mucho más arduo. A partir de aquí la trama pegará un acelerón, y en el siguiente capítulo empezará mi otra parte preferida de estos juegos. Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 18**

**Bajo asedio**

Rojo se despertó abruptamente debido a la cantidad de pisadas apresuradas que sonaban desde el pasillo, además de los sonidos apagados provenientes de la planta baja, los cuales incluso lograban hacerse oír desde allí. El chico se desperezó un tanto molesto, mascullando de seguido.

-¿Pero qué pasa, a qué viene tanto alboroto?

Extrañado debido a los recientes y desconocidos acontecimientos, Rojo se levantó, se aseó rápidamente, se vistió y salió al pasillo. Nada más poner un pie en él vio a un chico acercándose, yendo al trote desde el otro lado del pasillo. Aprovechó para enterarse de algo, preguntándole de seguido.

-Perdona ¿sabes qué está pasando, a qué viene tanto revuelo?

-¡Parece ser que ha pasado algo gordo en ciudad Azafrán, está todo el mundo en el salón, voy a enterarme yo también!

Aún más extrañado debido a ese detalle siguió al chico, bajando por las escaleras en vez de por uno de los ascensores, llegando hasta el vestíbulo rápidamente. Giraron a la derecha pasando por la zona de teléfonos y vieron a casi toda la totalidad del aforo del centro pokémon metido en el salón, escuchando atentamente lo que decía la televisión. Tratando de abrirse paso entre el gentío, oyó una voz familiar llamándole.

-¡Rojo, estoy aquí!

-¡Ah, Hoja, ahí estás! ¿Qué está pasando, a qué viene toda esta macro reunión?

-¡No te lo vas a creer, pero al parecer el Team Rocket ha tomado ciudad Azafrán!

-¿¡Qué?!

En ese justo momento varios chicos a su alrededor le chistaron, ya que en ese justo momento parecían estar dando datos de última hora en la televisión.

-Por ahora la información nos llega con cuentagotas, pero parece ser que el Team Rocket ha tomado ciudad Azafrán por la fuerza, cerrando todos sus accesos y dejando a toda la población incomunicada. Aún no se sabe cómo han conseguido burlar la seguridad que, desde entonces, habían estado reforzando semanas atrás, pero de poco ha servido ya que ahora, según nuestras fuentes, soldados del Team Rocket campan por las calles a sus anchas controlando a la población y forzándoles a permanecer en sus casas. Aún no se sabe qué pretenden conseguir con todo esto, no han comunicado nada, aunque se sospecha que la principal razón pueda ser Silph S.A.

Para entonces Rojo no necesitó oír más y, sin mediar palabra, salió del salón apresuradamente. Hoja le vio y le siguió, sabiendo enseguida hacia dónde se dirigía y adivinando rápidamente sus intenciones. Le encontró delante del mostrador de recepción recogiendo a sus pokémon.

-¡Rojo, espera!

-Hoja, te voy a pedir que no me detengas-murmuró el chico con gesto muy serio.

-Pero…

-No, Hoja, esto es personal, me esperaba que ese desgraciado se moviera en algún momento. Pero hacer esto, sitiar una ciudad sólo para satisfacer sus egoístas ambiciones… no pienso permitirlo, de ninguna manera-anunció el chico con un gesto serio grabado en su cara.

Por su parte Hoja le miró igual de seria, hablando inmediatamente después.

-¿Has terminado, sí? Vale, porque me toca a mí. Entiendo perfectamente lo que me quieres decir, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo que me has contado acerca del Team Rocket y cómo conociste a articuno. Es por eso por lo que no sólo quiero apoyarte, sino también ayudarte.

El chico vio enseguida por donde iban los tiros y se apresuró a opinar, al tiempo que se dirigía a su habitación con su cinto completo.

-Ah, no, definitivamente no.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

-Pues porque me niego a ponerte en peligro así sin más, es peligroso, no, no vas a venir conmigo y punto.

-¡Pero tú también vas a ir a exponerte al peligro! ¿Crees que me voy a quedar aquí de brazos cruzados mientras te enfrentas al Team Rocket tú solo? ¡De eso nada, iré contigo!

-¡No, Hoja, esto es algo que tengo que hacer yo solo, Giovanni me espera a mí, no a ti, y me niego en redondo a exponerte ante él!

-¿¡Es que no lo entiendes?! ¡No se trata sólo de eso!

-¡¿Ah, no?! ¿¡Y de qué se trata entonces?!

-¡De nosotros, maldita sea!

Ese grito pilló por sorpresa a Rojo, el cual se quedó quieto, mirándola atentamente y con la mano puesta en el pomo de la puerta; con gesto azorado, y visiblemente sonrojada, la chica volvió a hablar.

-¿Es que acaso ya no te acuerdas? Fueron ellos los que nos separaron desde el principio, Rojo…

Esas palabras dieron que pensar al chico, el cual se dio cuenta enseguida a lo que se refería. Tenía razón, era cierto, fueron ellos los que provocaron su pelea. Si no hubiera sido por ese condenado sistema hipnótico del casino, probablemente no hubieran pasado varias semanas tan preocupados el uno por el otro, y con su amistad colgando de un hilo.

-¿Crees que después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros voy a dejar que esos malnacidos se salgan con la suya? He estado a punto de perderte, Rojo… y eso es algo que no les perdonaré jamás. Así que, si no te importa, voy a ir contigo y voy a ayudarte a enfrentar al Team Rocket.

Ante semejante argumento Rojo fue incapaz de negarse o algo parecido, ya que compartía con ella el mismo odio por ellos, por lo que, sin poder refutarla, murmuró.

-Está bien, después de todo tienes razón… pero prométeme que harás todo lo que te diga ¿vale?

-Vale, tienes mi palabra-añadió ella, con seguridad.

Tras eso Rojo recogió su mochila para llevar consigo algunos suministros, ya que algo le decía que los iba a necesitar; por el camino intentó también llamar a Smart para avisarle, ya que le extrañaba que la Interpol no se hubiera movido desde entonces, aunque por alguna rara razón no le cogió el teléfono.

-Maldita sea ¿dónde estás, Smart?-pensó el chico, colgando de seguido.

-¿Nos vamos ya, Rojo?-inquirió la chica, inquieta.

-Sí, sí… aunque no he pensado cómo vamos a hacerlo, volver desde aquí nos va a tomar mucho más tiempo, y si fuera por mi iríamos volando…

Ese comentario dio que pensar a Hoja, la cual recordó de golpe cierto momento y cierto regalo, exclamando de seguido.

-¡Ah, pues claro, vuelo! ¡Podemos ir volando, Rojo!

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo?-inquirió él, extrañado.

-¡Con vuelo!-exclamó la chica, sacando la MO que Ellie la llegó a regalar.

Aprovechando que todo el mundo se encontraba en el salón salieron al jardín trasero, donde había un campo de batalla para batallas de entrenamiento; Rojo lanzó la ultra ball de articuno, saliendo el legendario de ella tras un destello de luz blanca y le enseñó vuelvo usando su máquina de MT y MO.

-Vale, ya está… ¿crees que podrás llevarnos a los dos, articuno?-inquirió él una vez que terminó.

El pokémon legendario asintió enérgicamente, al tiempo que abría las alas con fuerza en un gesto lleno de fuerza.

-Bien… sube, Hoja-la indicó él.

Los dos montaron sobre el lomo de articuno, el cual los sostuvo sin ningún problema; Hoja se agarró al chico por la cintura, tratando de ocultar como buenamente podía un fuerte sonrojo.

-Muy bien… ¡pues rumbo a ciudad Azafrán, articuno!-indicó Rojo.

A su señal el pokémon legendario alzó el vuelo impulsándose hacia arriba y agitando las alas, ganando altura y comenzando a volar con rapidez, al tiempo que ponía dirección norte.

* * *

-¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Qué hay de ese helicóptero, para cuando viene?!

-¡Está de camino, señor, en treinta minutos está aquí!

-¡Pero yo no tengo treinta minutos, ciudad Azafrán no tiene treinta minutos, lo quiero aquí para ya, ya!

-¡Hago lo que puedo, señor!

En esos delicados momentos Smart sentía la vena de su frente a punto de estallar; él rara vez se sulfuraba, a no ser que le dieran motivos suficientes para hacerlo. Y, en esos momentos, los motivos eran más que suficientes para ello.

Aunque no era para menos, ya que la búsqueda de Giovanni les había llevado a un punto muerto, y ahora se encontraban completamente varados en isla Inta, rodeados de corrientes marinas imposibles de sortear sin un ferry lo suficientemente potente, por lo que la única solución posible era irse por aire. Pero claro, el helicóptero de la Interpol tardaría en llegar ya que había una distancia más que considerable entre Kanto y las islas Sete, lo que les retrasaría ampliamente. Y encima apenas había cobertura allí.

-Maldita sea tu estampa, Giovanni, me la has jugado… esto no quedará así…-pensó Smart con mirada encendida.

* * *

-¡Guau, qué velocidad, articuno!-exclamó el chico, agarrándose su gorra para evitar que ésta saliera volando.

Y no era para menos puesto que, aun a pesar de la carga que llevaba, el pokémon legendario mostró una fuerza y un tesón dignos de admiración, volando a gran velocidad y atravesando gran parte de la prefectura en poco menos de tres cuartos de hora.

Desde las alturas pudieron ver nada más salir de ciudad Fucsia los grandes y extensos terrenos de la Zona Safari, los cuales luego dieron paso a la gran masa de agua que conformaba la bahía de Kanto. También vieron el puerto y la costa de ciudad Carmín, así como los verdes y frondosos pastos que conformaban la gran mayoría de las rutas de toda la prefectura. La estampa era impagable, ya que no se veía así la prefectura de Kanto todos los días.

Aunque desde la distancia pudieron distinguir el skyline de ciudad Azafrán, el cual se fue agrandando cada vez más y más conforme se acercaban a ella. La figura del edificio de Silph S.A. sobresalía sobre el resto de edificios de la urbe, dominándola desde las alturas. Una vez allí se acercaron a la ciudad por el lado sur, pero en cuanto invadieron el espacio aéreo, una manada de muchos pokémon extraños apareció de repente.

-¿Qué es eso?-inquirió Rojo sacando su pokédex.

-Magneton, el pokémon imán; es la evolución de magnemite, tres de estos pokémon se juntan y forman a magneton. Poseen un campo magnético mayor y son capaces de trastocar instrumentos electrónicos y ondas de radio.

Nada más verlos acercarse, tres magneton atacaron a la vez con un rápido y fugaz rayo.

-¡Ah! ¡Rayo hielo!-exclamó Rojo.

El pokémon legendario esquivó los ataques con soltura, maniobrando en el aire con suavidad para que sus ocupantes no cayeran de su grupa, e inmediatamente después contraatacó con rayo hielo, llegando a congelar a unos cuantos en el proceso; pero enseguida otros magneton aparecieron y atacaron desde todos los puntos.

-¡Son muchos, no podremos avanzar, vámonos!

Articuno voló bajo para esquivar los rayos y dio media vuelta, aterrizando en un claro cerca de la entrada sur. Tanto Rojo como Hoja se apearon de él.

-Vale, ya estamos aquí… gracias articuno, descansa un rato-indicó él, devolviéndole a su ball.

-¿Y ahora cómo entramos? Si vigilan el espacio aéreo también deben vigilar los accesos-supuso Hoja.

Y así era, ya que llegaron a ver a un par de rockets apostados en frente del paso fronterizo con cara de pocos amigos.

-Son sólo dos, podría enfrentarlos fácilmente, aunque…

-¿Aunque?

-Aunque el hacerlo supondría alertarles, y no sería bueno que nos descubrieran tan pronto. Tenemos que encontrar otra forma de entrar.

El claro donde se encontraban se situaba a pocos metros del acceso sur a la ciudad, y unos cuantos metros más hacia delante se podía ver en la distancia las afueras de ciudad Azafrán y lo que parecía ser un viejo polígono industrial que ya no se usaba. A sus pies la tierra parecía estar reblandecida debido a recientes lluvias, lo que le dio a Rojo una idea.

-Vale, probemos otra cosa.

-¿En qué has pensado?-inquirió Hoja, curiosa.

Por su parte el chico sacó a charmeleon, indicándole de seguido.

-Muy bien, charmeleon, usa excavar y haz un túnel por debajo del suelo.

El pokémon se puso a ello enseguida y comenzó a excavar como un buldócer, creando un angosto túnel con una suave inclinación hacia abajo por el cual podían entrar en la ciudad yendo bajo tierra.

-¿Tenemos que meternos ahí?-inquirió Hoja, un poco intimidada.

-Sí, es lo único que se me ha ocurrido en una situación así, no estamos muy lejos de la ciudad, por lo que no creo que tengamos que estar mucho tiempo bajo tierra.

La chica miró a la estrecha entrada con gesto asustado, no muy segura de si meterse en un pequeño túnel excavado en la tierra era una buena idea. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir algo, Rojo anunció.

-Vale, iré yo primero, no te separes.

El chico, ni corto de ni perezoso, se echó al suelo y comenzó a arrastrarse, entrando de lleno en el túnel sin mayores contemplaciones. Por su parte Hoja se armó de valor y le siguió al poco rato.

Durante todo el trayecto se tuvieron que arrastrar puesto que era la única manera de avanzar al ser un túnel tan estrecho; la tierra se encontraba bastante húmeda, además de haber una densa oscuridad que les rodeaba. La única luz que se veía era la de la llama de la cola de charmeleon, el cual seguía excavando hacia abajo, pronunciando cada vez más la bajada. Cuanto más bajaban más se notaba el calor que emanaba la propia tierra, el cual se combinaba con la humedad y daba como resultado un muy denso y cargado ambiente. Rojo avanzaba sin vacilar, aunque a Hoja le costaba un poco respirar, cosa que el chico reparó debido a sus jadeos.

-¿Vas bien, Hoja?

-Sí, sí, es sólo la sensación, nada más…

-No creo que estemos muy lejos… ¿cómo vas, charmeleon?

El pokémon respondió con un seguro y potente alarido, al tiempo que seguía oscilando su cola conforme avanzaba, alumbrando en parte el camino.

Tras unos minutos de lento avance que les parecieron horas finalmente charmeleon llegó a dar con una pared de piedra que le hizo parar.

-¿Qué pasa charmeleon?-inquirió el chico al ver que se había detenido.

El pokémon movió su cola para alumbrar la pared y Rojo pudo verla, acercándose a ella y tocándola con la mano para comprobar su rugosidad.

-No parece muy gruesa… intenta abrirte paso.

Con sus fuertes y lustrosas cuchillas de sus garras estuvo picando la piedra constantemente para hacerla ceder, teniendo que esperar los dos a que terminara. Para entonces Hoja se sentía cada vez más y más agobiada, respirando con mayor dificultad, cosa que el chico notó enseguida.

-Hey Hoja ¿estás bien?

-Sí… no, en realidad… no lo sé… quiero salir de aquí, Rojo…-masculló ella, con un obvio tono angustiado.

-Tranquila, saldremos de aquí enseguida.

-Por favor, no me encuentro muy bien…

-Eh, tranquila, no pasa nada, estoy aquí contigo, cálmate…

-No, no… sácame de aquí… por favor, Rojo, sácame de aquí, por favor…-musitó la chica, cada vez más y más atacada.

Fue entonces cuando Rojo comprendió lo que pasaba y exclamó.

-¡Charmeleon, tenemos que salir de aquí, date prisa!

Para entonces la chica comenzó a llorar y a llamar a Rojo angustiosamente, el chico la cogió de la mano y trató de calmarla de la mejor forma que pudo.

-Hoja, escúchame, todo va a salir bien ¿vale? saldremos de aquí, te lo prometo, aguanta un poco más, sólo un poco…

-¡Quiero salir, por favor Rojo, necesito salir, me ahogo, no puedo respirar, no puedo!

-No, no, intenta calmarte, coge aire lentamente…

-¡No, no puedo, no puedo!

Para entonces la tensión comenzaba a crecer, por lo que el chico exclamó.

-¡Charmeleon!

Al oírlo el pokémon lo comprendió y, sin pensárselo dos veces, decidió calentar la piedra con un rápido lanzallamas, para luego asestarla un duro golpe con todas las fuerzas de sus garras. Como resultado la roca cedió y se abrió un amplio agujero que dio a un espacio mucho más amplio e iluminado mediante luz artificial.

-¡Ahora, ahí está, la salida, vamos!-indicó el chico, ayudando a Hoja a salir.

Charmeleon fue el primero en salir, ayudando a su entrenador, el cual fue el siguiente, y saliendo Hoja inmediatamente después ayudada por el chico. Una vez fuera del túnel la chica se pegó a Rojo y lloró desconsoladamente, al tiempo que él la asía entre sus brazos en un intento de calmarla. Se sentaron en el suelo mientras esperaban a que Hoja se tranquilizara, al tiempo que observaban su alrededor.

Aun a pesar del hedor, las alcantarillas de la ciudad lucían bastante limpias de por sí, con amplias galerías iluminadas, techos de ladrillo ovalados y paredes de granito y gres. Un canal central recorría la galería de lado a lado, por donde fluían las aguas fecales, y con varios puentes de metal que los atravesaban para comunicar ambos lados de los apartaderos.

Una vez que Hoja se calmó Rojo la habló.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?

-Sí…

-Lo siento, no debí hacerte entrar así sin más. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras claustrofóbica?

-Porque en realidad no lo soy, pero es que por un momento me agobié, me asusté, y entonces pensé que no saldríamos, y me emparanoyé, y…

Antes de que la chica siguiera Rojo la acalló y murmuró.

-Ya está, no lo pienses más, ya ha pasado.

Frente a eso la chica tan solo asintió con la cabeza, apoyándose sobre el chico con gesto cansado. Esperaron un poco más y se levantaron, al tiempo que se limpiaban un poco el barro de su ropa y Rojo devolvía a charmeleon a su ball.

Una vez que estuvieron listos comenzaron a recorrer las alcantarillas en busca de una salida; en una galería cercana encontraron un mapa donde podían ver la totalidad de las mismas, conformando un conglomerado enorme de galerías, pasillos y pasadizos que se interconectaban entre sí.

-Aquí va a ser fácil perderse, será mejor que encontremos una salida al exterior y luego tracemos un plan-pensó el chico en voz alta.

-Me parece bien.

Siguieron buscando una salida cuando, en un momento dado, llegaron a oir una serie de pasos y voces que se iban acercando hacia ellos desde el otro lado de la galería.

-¡Viene alguien!-exclamó Hoja por lo bajo.

-¡Escondámonos, aquí!-indicó Rojo, también por lo bajo.

Los dos se ocultaron tras las sombras de un apartadero cercano, al tiempo que los pasos y las voces se concretaban.

-Agh, esto de las rondas por las alcantarillas me matan, huele a humanidad aquí abajo.

-Ya, pero es lo que nos toca, sólo somos simples soldados…

-Sí, que bien, eso me alienta aún más, siempre haciendo el trabajo sucio… literal y figuradamente hablando.

Desde las sombras de su escondite pudieron ver a dos soldados del Team Rocket andando al otro lado de la galería.

-¿Vamos a estar mucho más tiempo aquí? ¿Cuánto tiempo piensa el jefe tener tomada la ciudad?

-Ni idea, pero supongo que el tiempo que sea necesario, hasta que consiga lo que quiere, aunque conociéndole no creo que se demore demasiado.

-Sí, como el nosotros estando aquí, supongo…

-No te apures, si lo dices por eso queda poco menos de cinco minutos antes de que acabe nuestro turno.

-Oh, gracias al cielo…

Ambos rocket comenzaron a alejarse y, una vez solos de nuevo, los dos salieron del apartadero, al tiempo que Rojo comenzaba a pensar a toda velocidad.

-Vale, se me está ocurriendo algo… pero antes tenemos que encontrar una salida, vamos.

No muy lejos de allí encontraron una escalerilla que subía hasta una salida que daba a uno de los tantos callejones de la ciudad, Rojo fue el primero en salir, vigilando que no hubiera monos en la costa, y ayudando a Hoja a subir. Una vez fuera el chico concretó detalles.

-Vale, quiero que vayas al centro pokémon y te pongas en contacto con este número, si no te responde sigue insistiendo hasta que lo haga, te cogerá un hombre que responde al nombre de Smart, dile que llamas de mi parte y ponle al corriente de lo que está pasando, que venga aquí lo antes posible.

-¿Smart? No entiendo nada, Rojo…

-Es una larga historia, pero ahora no hay tiempo para eso, ve allí y ponte en contacto con él, cuanto antes mejor.

-Espera, espera ¿y qué hay de ti?-inquirió ella, insegura.

-Yo me infiltraré en Silph y trataré de echar al Team Rocket desde dentro.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Pero es una locura, no puedes ir allí tú solo!

-He de hacerlo antes de que Giovanni se salga con la suya, sea lo que sea lo que esté haciendo aquí.

-¡Pero Rojo, necesitas ayuda, deja que…!

Antes de que la chica dijera nada más él la acalló posando sus dedos sobre sus labios, al tiempo que la decía.

-Me prometiste que harías lo que yo te dijera, y ahora mismo necesito que hagas esto, Hoja. Si lo que quieres es ayudarme, haciendo esto me ayudas. Y no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien.

La chica no pudo hacer nada más que acatar sus órdenes, aunque antes de que volviera a internarse en las alcantarillas le pidió.

-Por favor, Rojo, ten mucho cuidado…

-Tranquila, lo tendré, siempre lo tengo-aseguró él, dedicándola una confidente sonrisita.

Finalmente el chico bajó de nuevo a las profundidades de la ciudad, cerrando la tapa tras de sí, y Hoja echó a correr en dirección al centro pokémon tras comprobar que no había nadie por las inmediaciones. A su alrededor, ciudad Azafrán permanecía desierta.

* * *

Por su parte Rojo se dio prisa por volver a localizar a esos dos soldados Rocket, guiándose sobre todo por sus voces, ya que no dejaban de hablar. Aún no habían terminado los cinco minutos de margen, por lo que le dio tiempo a volver a encontrarlos, siguiéndoles de cerca una vez que los tuvo localizados de nuevo. En cuanto finalizaron los cinco minutos comenzó a sonar un pitido insistente por toda la galería, comprobando que era el reloj de uno de los soldados.

-Ah, mira, fin de la ronda.

-Por fin, no aguanto más tiempo metido aquí abajo.

Sin que le vieran, los rocket le llevaron directamente hacia el acceso del edificio de Silph, siendo de esta forma mucho más fácil, puesto que por sí solo hubiera sido mucho más complicado encontrarlo; una vez en la misma puerta los rocket hicieron un relevo, y otros dos salieron a patrullar por el alcantarillado. Rojo esperó a que los dos nuevos se fueran y, cuando tuvo el camino libre, se coló por una puerta con un cerrojo electrónico, la cual estaba abierta y daba directamente a un pasillo de hormigón que continuaba hacia unas escaleras que llevaban hacia el hall del edificio, el cual se encontraba estaba bastante vigilado.

Había un total de cinco soldados vigilando toda la planta baja, dos guardaban la entrada afuera, mientras que otros tres rondaban el amplio recibidor de la empresa. Una doble y fastuosa fuente decoraba el interior mientras que una serie de macetones con plantas lo complementaban. La recepcionista estaba agazapada tras el mostrador, muerta de miedo. Usando todo el sigilo que le fue posible, se ocultó tras las sombras y todos los objetos que pudieran apartarle de la vista, entre ellos los macetones. Aprovechó también el mostrador de recepción, pero la mujer le vio y pegó un grito, asustada.

-¡No, silencio!-musitó Rojo.

-¿Qué ocurre ahí?-exclamó un rocket yendo hacia el lugar.

-Mierda-farfulló el entrenador, rodando para esconderse bajo el hueco del mostrador.

-Oh, no, no ha sido nada, nada, es que… he visto un bicho…-murmuró la recepcionista, tratando de pasar desapercibida.

-Agh, mujeres…-murmuró el rocket, volviendo a su puesto.

Una vez que el peligro pasó Rojo suspiró aliviado.

-Perdona-se disculpó la mujer a susurros.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada…

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Vienes a ayudarnos?

-Sí, más o menos… ¿sabe dónde se encuentra el líder del Team Rocket por un casual?

-Sí, está con el director en la última planta, la treinta, aunque el edificio entero está vigilado, aun no comprendo cómo han podido entrar si se supone que habíamos estado reforzando la seguridad-explicó ella.

-¿Sabe cómo puedo acceder a los pisos superiores sin que me vean?

-Está difícil, aunque tal vez puedas colarte si vas por las escaleras, a no ser que cojas el ascensor, lo malo es que también controlan el sistema de seguridad y te podrían ver enseguida.

-Entiendo, entonces va a estar complicado pasar desapercibido…

-¿Qué? ¿Entretenida la conversación?-inquirió en ese mismo momento un rocket, mirando a los dos desde uno de los lados del mostrador.

Justo entonces Rojo desechó el sigilo, poniéndose en pie al mismo tiempo que todos los rocket de allí se pusieron en guardia, sacando raticates, golbats y gravelers. Por su parte él también respondió, sacando a varios de sus pokémon y atacando a la vez.

-¡Pikachu, rayo; articuno, rayo hielo; porygon, tri ataque!

Cada uno ejecutó su movimiento hacia los pokémon que más ventaja tenían y, de un solo golpe, todos acabaron KO.

-¿¡Cómo?!-soltó un rocket aún sin creérselo.

-¡Esto debe de ser una broma!-exclamó otro.

-¡Vale, me vais a decir qué tramáis ahora mismo!-exclamó Rojo.

Sin embargo, y mucho antes de lo esperado, la mayoría ahuecó el ala para evitar tener que hablar, pero uno de ellos aprovechó un descuido y subió las escaleras para dar la alarma.

-Pues nada, adiós al factor sorpresa, habrá que ir a saco… ¿estáis todos listos?-inquirió el chico a sus pokémon.

Todos ellos respondieron con un intrépido y seguro grito, al tiempo que se ponían en guardia; pikachu se subió al hombro de su entrenador, mientras que los demás se quedaban a su lado.

-¡Pues vamos allá!-exclamó el chico, echando a correr en dirección hacia las escaleras.

Sus pokémon le siguieron sin vacilar, dispuestos a todo, sobre todo articuno, el cual tenía muchas ganas de ajustar cuentas con el Team Rocket.

* * *

Por su parte Hoja corría por las desiertas calles de la ciudad mientras buscaba el centro pokémon, tratando de que ninguno de los soldados Rocket que patrullaban por las calles la detectaran. Para ello aprovechaba cualquier cobertura que la pudiera servir como coches aparcados, árboles, farolas, u otros objetos del mobiliario urbano lo suficientemente grandes como para ocultarla de la vista. También aprovechó los callejones más inmediatos para atajar y así llegar cuanto antes a su destino.

Tras varios minutos de búsqueda por fin encontró lo que buscaba, llegando a ver el centro pokémon al otro lado de la acera desde el callejón donde se encontraba.

-Ajá, allí está-pensó ella, satisfecha.

Quiso ponerse en marcha, pero en ese mismo instante notó como alguien la agarraba por un brazo, al tiempo que una grave voz decía.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

La chica se dio la vuelta y vio entonces a un enorme y musculoso soldado del Team Rocket agarrándola de la muñeca y haciéndola daño en el proceso.

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí una niña como tú tan sola y sucia? Se supone que en la calle no debería haber nadie…

-¡Suélteme, me hace daño!-exclamó ella.

-Más daño te haré como no me obedezcas…

-¡No, no, apártese de mí, no me toque!

Hoja hizo ademan de ir a coger una de sus poké ball, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada sintió como una fuerza psíquica superior la aprisionaba, dejándola inmóvil.

-Muy bien, abra, bien hecho. Ahora pongamos a esta niña en su lugar…

Por un momento la chica sintió miedo por lo que pudiera pasar, tratando de gritar pidiendo ayuda, pero no salió nada de su boca debido a la influencia del poder psíquico de abra. El soldado Rocket comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a ella, pero en ese justo instante oyeron a una voz exclamar.

-¡Growlithe, lanzallamas!

Al punto una fuerte columna de fuego apareció de improviso, impactando sobre abra el cual se desconcentró, soltando a Hoja en el proceso, la cual aprovechó para apartarse de su atacante.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?!-masculló el soldado Rocket.

Antes de que el hombre pudiera reaccionar, la misma voz exclamó.

-¡Mordisco!

Acto seguido un growlithe se acercó hasta un desprevenido abra, asestándole una fuerte dentellada y lanzándole hacia el otro lado del callejón, hecho un guiñapo.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Quien ha sido?!

-He sido yo.

Tanto Hoja como el soldado se dieron la vuelta y la chica exclamó con sorpresa.

-¡Azul!

-Menos mal que pasaba por aquí ¿estás bien?-inquirió el chico, con una poké ball en su mano.

Hoja aprovechó el inciso para acercarse a él, alejándose del soldado Rocket, el cual masculló.

-Maldita sea ¿de dónde ha salido este héroe?

-De tus peores pesadillas, payaso, ahora lárgate de aquí.

El soldado gruñó con rabia y masculló antes de retirarse.

-Esto no quedará así…

Una vez solos Azul recogió a su growlithe y murmuró.

-Vale, ahora que ese gorilón se ha ido cuéntame ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Pues lo mismo que tú, aparentemente…

-¿Yo? Tan solo había terminado de ganar mi nueva medalla y, en cuanto salgo, me encuentro con que la ciudad está sitiada o algo por el estilo ¿te importaría explicarme lo que está pasando?

-Fácil, el Team Rocket la ha tomado por alguna razón que, probablemente, atañe a Silph S.A.

-Ya veo… y dime ¿dónde está Rojo?-quiso saber Azul con aires de autosuficiencia.

-¿Y qué te dice está por aquí?

-Fácil, tú misma.

Ante esa contestación Hoja se quedó un tanto cortada, sin poder evitar sonrojarse visiblemente. Azul esbozó una condescendiente sonrisita, al tiempo que comentaba.

-¿Lo ves? He acertado, siempre acierto… tú y él sois como uña y carne desde que éramos unos críos ¿crees que no me daría cuenta de las circunstancias?

-Ah, sí, lo que sea, gracias por salvarme, supongo…

-Oh, qué seca eres conmigo, Hoja…

-Y tú qué insoportable eres, Azul.

El chico se rió tontamente, como quien no quiere la cosa. Al igual que Rojo ella tampoco estaba en buenos términos con Azul, el cual chinchaba a la chica acerca de Rojo siempre que tenía la ocasión.

-Bueno, me mantengo en mi línea, intento que no se me vaya…

-Ah, siempre igual, pierdo mi tiempo contigo, si me disculpas-murmuró ella con voz queda y acercándose al centro pokémon.

Aun a pesar de su sequedad el chico la siguió hasta el interior, encontrándola en la zona de teléfonos marcando el número de una tarjeta que tenía consigo.

-¿A quién llamas?-quiso saber él.

-No es asunto tuyo, déjame en paz Azul-le espetó ella.

-Te veo un poco apurada, parece ser importante…

-Es que es importante, ahora cierra la boca un momento, o al menos inténtalo.

-Oh, venga ya ¿esas son formas de tratar a quien te ha salvado?

Frente a eso la chica se quedó callada, al tiempo que el teléfono comenzaba a marcar; estuvo esperando durante unos interminables segundos en los que nadie cogía, cortándose al poco rato por falta de respuesta. Hoja lo volvió a intentar un par de veces con los mismos resultados, colgando de seguido con gesto molesto.

-Maldición…

-¿Algún problema, Hoja?

-¡Sí, sí tengo un problema!

-¿Y de qué se trata? Quizás yo te pueda ayudar…

Hoja miró al chico con el ceño fruncido, en un gesto lleno de resquemor. Por un momento pensó en pedirle ayuda a él, pero enseguida lo descartó puesto que sabría que no lo haría así sin más.

-Ah, olvídalo, me buscaré la vida…

-Vamos, no seas así, después de todo nos conocemos desde que éramos pequeños ¿por qué no ibas a confiar en mí, a ver?

Ese detalle la dio que pensar, puesto que así era. Tanto Rojo como Hoja y Azul se conocían desde que eran pequeños, de hecho eran muy amigos por aquel entonces y estaban muy unidos, hasta que Azul comenzó a hacer el vacío al que antes era su mejor amigo. Hoja siempre se había preguntado qué le hizo cambiar, aunque en ese momento ésa era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

-Azul sé que tú y yo no es que seamos los mejores amigos, pero si te pidiera algo ¿me ayudarías?

-Oh, venga ya ¿en serio me has dicho eso? ¿Desde cuándo no somos los mejores amigos?-inquirió él, con gesto dolido.

-Azul, ahora no, responde a mi pregunta por favor.

-Pues verás, resulta que me duele que me digas eso, porque claro, que yo sepa no he hecho nada como para merecer tanta aversión a mi persona por tu parte…

Hoja dejó escapar un aquejado suspiro, contestando de seguido.

-Está bien, hagámoslo a tu manera ¿quieres saber por qué no te trago? Pues porque desde hace dos años te desentendiste de nosotros, tratando fatal a Rojo porque sí, metiéndote con él, y molestándome a mí siempre que has tenido la ocasión. Éramos los mejores amigos y tú decidiste lanzar por la borda nuestra amistad porque te dio la gana. Hala ¿contento?

Por un momento los dos se sostuvieron la mirada, Hoja con un gesto molesto grabado en su cara y Azul con una ceja alzada, como si no le importara demasiado. Aunque entonces el chico se recompuso, contestando de seguido.

-¿Sabes qué? A veces me da la sensación de que soy el único que parece haber crecido, y en ese sentido creo que así es.

-¿¡Perdona?!-exclamó ella, molesta.

-Me refiero exactamente a eso mismo, Hoja, no es que os odie ni nada por el estilo, simplemente crecí, eso es todo.

-¡Ah! ¿Ahora resulta que cuando creces te vuelves un imbécil? ¡Mira, pues eso no lo sabía, prefiero no hacerlo entonces!

-¡Ja! ¡Qué típico, me esperaba que me dijeras eso! Vamos, Hoja, admítelo, desde siempre yo fui el mayor, es normal que sea el primero en crecer y madurar como tal…

-¡Oh, por favor, no te las des de entendido porque no, Azul!

-No es que me las haga de entendido, es que soy un entendido. Te recuerdo que soy un año y medio más mayor que vosotros, y es por eso, Hoja. Cuando creces ves como si todo a tu alrededor fuera más pequeño en el buen sentido, y de repente me siento como si fuera un padre o un hermano mayor. Y, personalmente, eso es algo que no me gusta nada. Si me metía con vosotros era para que os dierais prisa en crecer, para que madurarais y estuvierais a mi mismo nivel. Y porque, como siempre se dice, los más mayores se deben meter con los más pequeños por la misma razón.

El silencio posterior fue tan denso que incluso se podía cortar con un cuchillo; Hoja miró al chico con expresión airada e incrédula, aunque por otro lado podía entender de alguna forma lo que la quería decir, aún a pesar de que no comulgaba del todo con ello.

-¿En serio? ¿Básicamente te metías con nosotros porque querías vernos crecer?

-Sí, en términos generales sí. Y porque para crecer es necesario ser sinceros con nuestros sentimientos también ¿no crees?-añadió él, guiñándola un ojo.

Esta vez la chica se quedó muda, al tiempo que otro incipiente sonrojo comenzaba a extenderse por su cara, sin molestarse siquiera en ocultarlo.

-¿Lo ves? No lo decía por nada ¿sabes? Y en cuanto a Rojo se refiere, bueno, también está el hecho de que es mi rival y todo eso, aunque supongo que puedo hacer una excepción. Ahora, y volviendo al quid de la cuestión, ¿en qué necesitas mi ayuda?

Hoja miró al chico un tanto chocada, pudiendo ver en él algo de esa madurez en la que tanto hacía hincapié, aunque finalmente dejó escapar un suspiro derrotado y murmuró.

-Está bien, vale, lo que tú digas, pero no seas tan duro con él… y en cuanto a mí, sí, me gusta Rojo ¿contento?

-Como unas castañuelas. Y, de nuevo, ¿en qué necesitas mi ayuda?

-Verás, no soy yo quien necesita ayuda, sino Rojo…

Ante eso Azul frunció el ceño con gesto intrigado.

* * *

Silph S.A. era bastante grande en todos y cada uno de los sentidos. Como edificio de oficinas que era los pisos estaban llenos de despachos, salas de reuniones, salas de espera, y salones de congresos, con una serie de laboratorios de investigación situados en los pisos intermedios. En los pisos inferiores se concentraban sobre todo las oficinas, mientras que en los superiores se encontraban sobre todo las salas de reuniones, junto a los despachos más grandes y suntuosos. Avanzar no era sencillo puesto que en cada planta había un buen montón de soldados rocket vigilando a los trabajadores y controlando la situación. Además todos ellos le presentaron batalla en todo momento, lo que hacía que el ritmo de combate fuera casi continuo, encadenando una batalla tras otra y sin apenas dejarle respirar. Por su parte atacaba con toda su fuerza, despachándolos relativamente rápido, puesto que a veces algunos le daban más cancha que otros. Aunque este detalle hacía que el intentar saber algo fuera más complicado, puesto que la mayoría de soldados se retiraban nada más perder, sin darle ningún tipo de margen para tratar de averiguar las razones del asedio. Aunque, en ese sentido, los trabajadores de Silph a los que iba liberando suplían un poco la carencia de información, los cuales le iban contando detalles varios.

-¿Están bien, no les han hecho daño?

-No, no per se, aunque lo cierto es que no les ha sido necesario, pasó todo tan rápido que ni los vimos venir, aparecieron de repente y se hicieron con todo el edificio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Que esa es otra ¿cómo han conseguido entrar aquí? ¿No se suponía que habían estado mejorando la seguridad?

-Pues buena pregunta, yo también me la estaba haciendo, aunque por lo que recuerdo fueron de abajo arriba, tomando piso por piso, nos juntaron a todos en un solo lugar y luego nos encerraron en la sala de proyecciones, al otro lado de este piso.

-Ya veo, entonces debieron entrar por las alcantarillas si fueron de abajo arriba, a no ser que hayan entrado por otro lugar…-supuso Rojo, pensativo.

Entre planta y planta aprovechaba también para tratar un poco a sus pokémon para que no se cansaran demasiado y pudieran mantener el mismo ritmo, siendo su mochila un auténtico salvavidas en ese sentido, sobre todo gracias a la cantidad de medicinas que fue adquiriendo a lo largo del viaje.

Durante los primeros diez pisos siguió manteniendo el mismo modus operandi, enfrentándose a todos los soldados, liberando a los empleados retenidos, curando un poco a sus pokémon y así sucesivamente. Aunque en cuanto llegó a los pisos intermedios, donde se ubicaban los laboratorios de investigación, notó enseguida cierto cambio en estos, ya que no había en ellos tantos soldados como debería, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que era en esos laboratorios donde había más recursos e información susceptible de ser robada. Además observó también que todos los accesos en esos pisos tenían unas puertas herméticas informatizadas que sólo podían ser abiertas con una llave magnética con forma de tarjeta; estuvo buscando algo parecido a lo largo y ancho de los pisos, hasta que en el piso doce se encontró con un soldado Rocket perdido que le comentó.

-No se abren las puertas ¿eh?

Rojo se dio la vuelta y vio a un soldado mirándole con una sonrisa de aires triunfales.

-¿Acaso tienes algo que ver?-inquirió el entrenador.

-Puede que sí, puede que no… ¿quieres saber dónde está la llave?-preguntó el soldado.

-No me lo digas, la tienes tú ¿verdad? Y supongo que, para que me la des, tendré que derrotarte a la mayor celeridad posible.

-Vaya, vaya, aquí tenemos un listillo… tendré que ponerte en tu sitio entonces-masculló el soldado, sacando dos ball.

Se enzarzaron en otra batalla en la cual el soldado sacó tanto a un hypno y a un arbok, atacando a la vez.

-¡Arbok, deslumbrar! ¡Hypno, hipnosis!

-¡Pikachu, placaje eléctrico! ¡Porygon, psicorrayo!

Antes de que hypno moviera su péndulo para poder hipnotizarlos, pikachu fue mucho más rápido y salió disparado, embistiendo con fuerza a hypno, que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Por su parte porygon se movió igual de rápido, lanzando un sorpresivo psicorrayo a un lento arbok que cayó al suelo nada más empezar.

-Agh, maldito crío…-masculló el soldado, contrariado.

-Pues hala, ya sabes lo que toca, ve apoquinando.

-Sí, sí, aquí la tienes… ¡oh, no, he perdido la llave!-exclamó entonces el soldado, tirándola en dirección hacia el ascensor.

-¡Si serás!-masculló Rojo yendo corriendo a por ella.

Pero la llave, al ser una tarjeta magnética, se coló entre las rendijas de las puertas del ascensor y el chico maldijo por lo bajo; por su parte el soldado aprovechó las circunstancias para escapar, perdiéndose escaleras abajo.

Rojo lo dejó estar y, con la ayuda de pikachu y porygon, abrió las puertas a mano mientras que pikachu drenaba la energía del sistema eléctrico y al tiempo que porygon desbarataba el cierre de seguridad.

-Genial, gracias chicos, volved-indicó él, devolviéndoles a sus ball.

Una vez que las puertas estuvieron abiertas miró hacia abajo, llegando a ver a la tarjeta sobre el techo del ascensor, el cual se encontraba cuatro pisos más abajo desde donde estaba.

-Agh, si es que son todo complicaciones-murmuró el entrenador, contrariado.

Por un momento echó un vistazo al hueco del ascensor, el cual se encontraba iluminado a cada tramo mediante una serie de luces de servicio permanentemente encendidas. Desde donde estaba se podía ver el contrapeso varios pisos más arriba, sujeto mediante el típico sistema de poleas y cables, los cuales caían hacia abajo, sujetando el ascensor. A mano derecha, y en un estrecho hueco en la pared, pudo ver las escalerillas de emergencia que se usaban para acceder al ascensor en casos de necesidad; no lo dudó en ningún instante y se aferró a ellas para bajar hasta donde se encontraba para poder coger la tarjeta. La bajada fue lenta puesto que el espacio era estrecho y tampoco quería arriesgarse, posando los pies en el techo del ascensor en cuanto llegó. Aunque nada más coger la tarjeta se pudo oír la voz del anterior soldado rocket desde dentro del ascensor comentar.

-Yuju, tierra llamando a chaval, eres más tonto de lo que pensaba.

Y, tras esas palabras, el ascensor comenzó a subir a una velocidad considerable.

-¿Podrá ser más rastrero?-pensó Rojo.

El ascenso era mucho más rápido de lo que parecía, y si no hacía algo pronto, acabaría aplastado contra el techo del hueco; desde donde estaba se podía ver el hueco de las escalerillas, el cual salvaba la subida del ascensor. Casi sin pensar se lanzó hacia las escaleras dando un lustroso salto y se agarró a ellas en el momento justo; el ascensor continuó su camino, llegando a rozarle la mochila en el proceso, pero uno de los amortiguadores inferiores llegó a engancharse en la base de la mochila, tirando de ella con fuerza. El chico dejó escapar un grito asustado, agarrándose a las escalerillas y tratando de quitarse la mochila para evitar que el ascensor le arrastrara. Tuvo que desembarazarse de ella rápidamente para evitar matarse, como resultado la mochila acabó dando una lustrosa voltereta en el aire para luego caer al vacío hacia la planta baja.

-¡No, maldita sea!-masculló el chico, contrariado.

Por un momento consideró el volver a por ella, pero enseguida lo desechó puesto que perdería demasiado tiempo en el proceso, prefiriendo avanzar en ese sentido. Tenía a sus pokémon consigo por lo que, en teoría, debería estar bien.

Aunque el problema en ese momento era que ya no sabía en qué planta se encontraba, no pudo llegó a contar los pisos que subió puesto que estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en cómo evitar un mal mayor; por un momento se quedó parado donde estaba, mirando a su alrededor, lo que le permitió localizar un conducto de aireación por donde podía colarse. No tardó demasiado en decidir ir por ahí, ya que podría usarlo a su favor para avanzar sin levantar sospechas y no ser visto en el proceso.

Abrió el conducto dándole una patada a la rejilla y tuvo que hacer malabares flexionando su cuerpo para poder meterse por él sin descoyuntarse demasiado. Una vez dentro siguió el conducto, arrastrándose a través de él para poder avanzar; desde su interior pudo saber que se encontraba en el piso quince, llegando a ver los pasillos de ese piso a través de varias rejillas.

Durante su avance llegó a pasar sobre una rejilla que llegó a ceder ante su peso, cayendo Rojo de espaldas contra el suelo.

-¡Aaay, mis riñones!-masculló el chico, adolorido.

Se reincorporó pesadamente y vio que había caído en un pequeño archivo en el que habían estado buscando algo ya que todo se encontraba patas arriba; archivos, carpetas, fotos y documentos varios estaban tirados en el suelo y desordenados, cubriendo todo el suelo. Al principio no quiso tocar nada por si las moscas, aunque le llamó la atención una ficha donde había un dibujo de un tren de un diseño muy moderno y vanguardista. En la portada se podía leer: _Proyecto de ferrocarril entre las ciudades hermanadas de Azafrán y Trigal_.

-Ciudad Trigal…-repitió Rojo en su cabeza.

El nombre le decía mucho, y no era para menos, puesto que era la capital de la prefectura vecina de Johto; movido por la curiosidad siguió ojeando la ficha, llegando a ver bocetos del mismo tren que antes vio, especificando detalles de todo tipo como en una patente. Vio también un mapa a escala y a doble página donde se había trazado un recorrido entre Johto y Kanto, desde ciudad Trigal hasta ciudad Azafrán; en una de las páginas leyó:

_El precio considerado del proyecto asciende a 300 millones de yenes hasta ahora, se estima que el tren podría llegar a alcanzar los 550 km/h gracias al sistema de levitación magnética implementado y paliaría las tres horas de viaje en coche entre Kanto y Johto en media hora. La idea es buena y el proyecto ambicioso, aunque si queremos que sea viable necesitaríamos el doble de energía que otras centrales térmicas producen en otras prefecturas. Se contempla para ello una posible remodelación y puesta a punto de la antigua central de energía de la ruta 10, aunque para ello sería necesaria una inversión mayor de capital. También se tendría que hacer cierta reconversión en la parte norte de Azafrán para hacer sitio a la futura estación, nada que unas expropiaciones puedan arreglar. Habría que mirar de cara al futuro en cuanto a este proyecto se refiere. _

Rojo se quedó bastante intrigado, ya que hasta el momento no se había llegado a saber nada parecido en las noticias, por lo que supuso que sería algo todavía en desarrollo. Dejó la ficha encima de una mesa de entre otras tantas que en ella había, pero de entre todos los papeles presentes le llamó de nuevo la atención una foto de un porygon idéntico al suyo; adjunto a la misma con un clip había un fragmento de una especie de diario en el que se podía leer:

_Nuevos datos de programación de la última versión de porygon; versión 10.1, agregado código DRM a sus funciones para prevenir copias y duplicidades. Enviar al laboratorio de isla Canela a no más tardar._

Esa nota dejó perplejo a Rojo, ya que revelaba muchas cosas acerca de su porygon; si era cierto lo que en ella ponía, originariamente porygon fue creado en isla Canela, siendo robado posteriormente por el Team Rocket durante su anterior estancia en Silph. Y ahora permanecía a su lado como su pokémon. Aunque una duda lo embargaba, no podía evitar pensar que en realidad ese porygon no le pertenecía a él del todo, sino al laboratorio de isla Canela.

Aunque en ese momento un ruido a sus espaldas le sacó de sus pensamientos y se dio la vuelta, la puerta se encontraba cerrada, pero se podía oír a varios rocket al otro lado de la misma conversando.

-¿Lo habéis encontrado?

-¡No, ha desaparecido de repente, no aparece por ningún lado!

-¡Pues buscadlo, encontradlo, no le dejéis que llegue hasta el jefe, ya se ha enterado y está que trina!

-¡Sí!

Fue toda una suerte que la puerta estuviese cerrada por dentro, ya que había evitado que le sorprendieran; aunque por otro lado, al no tener la llave, no podía salir por allí, por lo que no tuvo más opción y regresó de nuevo a los conductos, arrastrándose por ellos una vez más.

El sistema de ventilación rodeaba todo ese piso y subía y bajaba hacia el resto de plantas a través de unos conductos verticales situados a ambos extremos de cada piso, aunque lo malo era que subir a través de ellos era imposible dado que sus paredes eran totalmente lisas, sin posibilidad de agarrarse a nada para poder subir. Debido a esto optó por salir de los conductos y continuar a pie desde donde estaba. Aprovechó también y estuvo abriendo unas cuentas puertas usando la tarjeta magnética, liberando a varios empleados retenidos.

Por otro lado también seguía pensando en cómo pudo el Team Rocket entrar en las oficinas si fueron reforzadas en cuanto a seguridad se refería; fue entonces cuando cierto detalle que llegó a mencionar Smart en su momento reverberó en su memoria.

_… __puede que tengan espías pululando por ahí…_

La idea de que hubiera algún espía que hubiera actuado desde dentro tenía mucho más sentido, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que, según el trabajador al que preguntó, tomaron el edificio partiendo desde la planta baja. Además, recordó también que la puerta de servicio de las alcantarillas también se encontraba abierta cuando pasó por ella. Por un momento el detalle se quedó ahí, en el aire, aunque justo después oyó unos pasos tras de sí y el chico se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a todo.

Sin embargo no se encontró con un soldado rocket, como él se esperaba, sino con alguien totalmente diferente. Su aspecto denotaba que era extranjero, probablemente de Europa del norte, con facciones rectas y prominentes, de pelo moreno, ojos claros y mirada analizadora; vestía con un impoluto traje azul con corbata roja y llevaba consigo un maletín negro. Antes de que el chico reaccionara el hombre se adelantó y murmuró.

-Vaya, vaya, a juzgar por tu aspecto debes de ser ese pequeño intruso del que muchos hablaban. Incluso el señor Giovanni se llegó a exaltar cuando supo de ti. Aunque, visto lo visto, tampoco es para tanto…

-¿Quién es usted?-inquirió el chico, ceñudo.

Ante esa pregunta el hombre sonrió condescendientemente, comentando de seguido.

-Bueno, supongo que habrá que satisfacer tu curiosidad… al fin y al cabo tan solo eres un chaval entrometido del que puedo encargarme yo mismo.

-Oh ¿eso cree?

-Anda, si resulta que también es impertinente… pero bueno, tampoco quiero dejarte con la duda, y seguramente te estarás preguntando cómo habrá hecho el Team Rocket para infiltrarse aquí con tanta facilidad.

-Ciertamente así es, aunque algo me dice que usted ha tenido algo que ver…

-Caramba, si es hasta perspicaz… menuda caja de sorpresas estás tú hecho.

-Déjese de comentarios sarcásticos y vaya al grano-le cortó Rojo, harto de tanta evasiva.

-Está bien, está bien, si insistes. Me llamo Kevin Warshousky, soy un técnico de seguridad diplomado de Finlandia y empleado a tiempo parcial aquí en Silph, donde me pidieron colaborar para incrementar y mejorar la seguridad. Aunque, por casualidades del destino, también soy uno de los tantos contactos que tiene el señor Giovanni, quien siempre paga religiosamente-añadió el hombre, balanceando levemente el maletín que llevaba consigo.

Para entonces Rojo adivinó enseguida qué había pasado exactamente, comentando de seguido.

-Vaya, qué simple es cuando lo piensas, aunque la verdad es que me choca que me lo cuente así sin más…

-Bueno ¿por qué no? Después de todo yo ya he cobrado y no tengo nada que perder. Te quitaré del medio y el señor Giovanni me recompensará el doble-murmuró entonces, sacando un machamp.

Por su parte Rojo quiso ir a lo seguro y sacó a articuno, dejando patidifuso al hombre al principio, aunque se recompuso enseguida y ordenó de seguido.

-¡Machamp, tiro vital!

-¡Esquívalo!

Aún a pesar del espacio reducido en el que se encontraban, articuno se elevó en el aire y le fue fácil esquivar el golpe elevándose un poco.

-¡Golpe kárate!

-¡Reflejo!

Antes de que le llegara a alcanzar, el pokémon legendario interpuso una barrera brillante entre él y machamp y se protegió con ella.

-¡Golpe aéreo!

Acto seguido articuno rasgó el aire con el pico volando a ras de suelo y golpeó duramente a machamp, que no pudo hacer nada ante la rapidez del legendario, cayendo al suelo de espaldas.

-¡Rayo hielo!

Finalmente el ave legendaria se reincorporó aleteando y lanzó un rayo azulado que congeló por completo al pokémon, imposibilitando la lucha.

-Vaya, no solo eres legendario sino que además eres fuerte…-murmuró Warshousky, recogiendo a su pokémon sin darle mucha importancia.

-No es usted a quien estoy buscando, pero si de mí dependiera me encargaría de usted enseguida.

-Oh, eres de lo más amable, pero me temo que tengo otros planes en mente…

-Sí, supongo que sí…

Warshousky esbozó una amplia sonrisa y, sin decirle nada más, se fue tranquilamente por las escaleras.

-Espero que la Interpol le coja… por favor, Smart, date prisa-pensó el chico, preocupado por ese cierto detalle.

De forma casi ininterrumpida continuó abriendo puertas, liberando a más empleados retenidos y peinando todos los pisos restantes; conforme se acercaba al último piso el número de soldados Rocket aumentaba de forma exponencial, por lo que Rojo se veía obligado a luchar cada vez más y más, cansando de forma sistemática a sus pokémon. Por un momento consideró el ir al centro pokémon y volver rápidamente, pero enseguida lo desechó puesto que el tiempo jugaba en su contra en ese sentido, ya que Giovanni podría aprovechar para escapar. Y eso, para el chico, no era una opción. No le dejaría escapar de ninguna forma, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que continuar.

En cuanto llegó al penúltimo piso y pasó al lado de una sala de espera, oyó una voz que le era terriblemente familiar murmurar.

-Ah, ahí estás…

Con un gesto de incredulidad grabado en su cara, Rojo giró la cabeza y pudo ver a Azul saliendo de la sala de espera y dirigiéndose a él como si tal cosa.

-Pensaba que te habías largado o algo por el estilo, estaba por irme, aunque ya veo que te has tomado tu tiempo.

-Azul… ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo tú aquí?-le cortó el chico, aún incrédulo.

-De refuerzos-anunció Azul, como quien anuncia rebajas.

-¿Qué?

-Pues eso, que soy los refuerzos, el plan b, la alternativa, como quieras llamarlo. Aunque al final no he tenido que hacer gran cosa, entré aquí hace cosa de diez minutos y apenas me encontré con mucha resistencia, sólo con uno o dos soldados rocket durante la subida y poco más. Aunque la verdad es que esos pamplinas no tienen ni dos tortas ¿cómo te han podido retrasar tanto?

Para entonces Rojo estaba que no se lo creía, aún no comprendía del todo la situación en sí, pero estaba pasando, Azul estaba ahí cual turista porque sí, y ni siquiera su excusa sonaba muy convincente.

-A ver, a ver, empieza desde el principio porque me está costando muchísimo entenderte…-pidió Rojo, con gesto perdido.

-La leche, Rojo, sí que te cuesta pillarlo todo a la primera ¿eh?

-¿Pero cómo quieres que te tome en serio cuando me vienes en plan viva yo y haciéndotelas de chulo?

-¿¡Cómo?! ¡Encima que me molesto! No sé para qué hago caso a tu mujer…

-¿Mi mujer? ¿Cómo que mi mujer, qué dices?-masculló el chico, aún más confuso.

-Vamos, no te me hagas el tonto que sabes de quien te hablo…

-¡No, en realidad no! ¡Explícate!

-Oye mira, paso de estar discutiendo contigo, tengo mejores cosas que hacer en este momento, como por ejemplo ir a por mi séptima medalla… que por cierto ¿Cuántas tienes tú ya?

-¡No estamos hablando de eso! ¡Estamos hablando de mi mujer… quien quiera que sea!-añadió él rápidamente, algo colorado.

-Y dale, que no te hagas el tonto, si fue precisamente ella la que me pidió ayudarte, por eso estoy aquí.

Sus palabras le dieron que pensar, quedándose con gesto pensativo, al tiempo que Azul se cruzaba de brazos esbozando una sonrisita condescendiente.

-¿Lo ves? Si tienes algo de masa en ese cerebro de mosquito tuyo te darás cuenta enseguida de a lo que me refiero.

Eso hizo reaccionar a Rojo, el cual respondió.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? Refuerzos, sí, claro, y yo me lo creo, tú a lo que has venido es a molestarme justo en el mejor momento, precisamente lo mejor que se te da a hacer.

-¡Cómo! ¿Me estás llamando mentiroso? Mide tus palabras, Rojo, no vaya a ser que me enfade…

-Siempre igual de chulo, siempre igual de prepotente y condescendiente… ¿pues sabes qué? Que se acabó, no pienso dejar que me sigas ninguneando como siempre lo has hecho, así que si no tienes nada más qué decir o hacer ya puedes irte por dónde has venido y dejarme en paz.

Inmediatamente después la atmosfera se enrareció y la tensión entre los dos creció de forma instantánea. El silencio posterior fue tan denso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, sus miradas encendidas hablaban por ellos. Azul miró con rabia al chico, poniéndose en guardia y haciendo amago de coger una poké ball. Por una extraña razón que ni siquiera Rojo pudo discernir él le imitó y, sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada, comenzó el combate.

Azul fue el primero en sacar pokémon, siendo pidgeot su primera elección. Rojo respondió casi sin pensar, sacando a articuno y dejando perplejo al chico nada más empezar.

-¡Te derrotaré por muy legendario que seas! ¡Pidgeot, golpe aéreo!-exclamó Azul.

-¡Tú también!

Los dos se lanzaron casi al mismo tiempo, embistiéndose mutuamente; inmediatamente después, y sin necesidad de que el chico le indicara per se, el ave legendaria aprovechó la cercanía y lanzó un rayo hielo a bocajarro, cayendo KO pidgeot de un solo golpe.

-Ah, ya veo, quieres acabar de un solo golpe…-obvió Azul recogiendo a pidgeot.

Por su parte Rojo no contestó, dejando a articuno en la batalla.

-¡Pues no te dejaré!-exclamó su rival sacando a alakazam.

-¡Psíquico!

-¡Esquívalo!

Antes de que alakazam llegara a atacar, articuno se moovió con rapidez y contraatacó con un rápido golpe aéreo.

-¡Premonición!

Alakazam alzó sus cucharas y estas brillaron fugazmente para después quedarse quietas e inertes. El ceño de Rojo se frunció, con gesto pensativo. Ya había visto antes el movimiento de premonición en acción aquella vez con Sabrina y sabía cómo funcionaba, aunque no podía bajar la guardia.

-¡Rayo hielo!

Un rayo azul helador rasgó el aire en dirección hacia su oponente, pero usando sus cucharas como escudo alakazam pudo bloquear el ataque con suma facilidad.

-¡Psíquico!

Esta vez contraatacó con el doble de velocidad y fuerza, alcanzándole y envolviéndole en un aura psíquica brillante que le inmovilizó por completo, al tiempo que le dañaba. Aunque Rojo aprovechó la situación a su favor.

-¡Ventisca!

-¡Protección!

Aunque articuno logró atacar haciendo frente a la enorme fuerza psíquica, alakazam se salvó del fuerte ataque escudándose tras la esfera de protección; entonces, en ese momento, articuno se envolvió en otra aura brillante, la cual comenzó a hacerle daño paulatinamente hasta que al final le soltó, cayendo al suelo jadeante y con gesto cansado.

-¡Articuno!-exclamó Rojo.

-¡Ja! Te he pillado.

Aun a pesar de que había estado atento premonición había sido mucho más impredecible de lo que en un principio pensó, dejándole en una situación complicada. Ante esa situación, y teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había luchado hasta ahora, prefirió no forzarle y lo retiró.

-Vaya, vaya, mira eso, la leyenda se retira…-murmuró Azul, vanagloriándose a sí mismo.

Acto seguido el chico sacó a su blastoise y Rojo optó por pikachu.

-¡Hidrobomba!-exclamó Azul.

De los cañones que le sobresalían de la parte superior de su concha, soltó dos potentes chorros de agua que fueron directos hacia pikachu.

-¡Esquívalo con ataque rápido!

Haciendo gala de su gran velocidad, pikachu se abalanzó y pudo esquivar con facilidad el ataque.

-¡Rayo!

-¡Giro rápido!

Desde el suelo pikachu lanzó la potente descarga, que fue directa hacia su oponente, pero antes de que le alcanzara blastoise rodó sobre sí mismo como una peonza, siendo capaz de bloquear el ataque y, de paso, seguir atacando, abalanzándose sobre él.

-¡Cola férrea!

Justo antes de que le alcanzara, pikachu blandió su cola y bloqueó a blastoise con facilidad, haciéndole recular.

-¡Cabezazo!

Sin embargo, y sin achantarse ni un ápice, blastoise se reclinó y se lanzó como un obús, alcanzando a pikachu y lanzándole hacia atrás, cayendo al otro lado de la sala de espera.

-¡Rayo!

Rápidamente pikachu se reincorporó, un tanto tocado, y soltó la descarga, consiguiendo golpear al pokémon de tipo agua, paralizándolo en el proceso

-¡Ahora, placaje eléctrico!

Aprovechando tamaña oportunidad, el ratón eléctrico se lanzó envuelto en electricidad y, con una velocidad mareante, embistió de lleno a blastoise, el cual cayó al suelo, completamente KO. Por su parte pikachu trastabilló un poco debido a su efecto secundario, con gesto extenuado.

Azul recogió a su pokémon sin mediar palabra, taladrando con la mirada a su rival, sacando esta vez a rhyhorn; por su parte, Rojo optó por retirar a pikachu y sacó a gastly en su lugar.

-¡Avalancha!-ordenó Azul.

-¡Esquívalo!

Una serie de rocas de un tamaño considerable salieron disparadas hacia él, pero gracias a su cuerpo incorpóreo y su liviana fisiología pudo esquivar el ataque sin mucha dificultad, aunque las rocas hicieron estragos en la sala de espera.

-¡Maldición!

Aprovechando que lo había aprendido durante el ascenso, gastly se autolesionó pero un aura oscura rodeó a rhyhorn, haciéndole daño.

-¡Látigo!

Sin muchas otras opciones, el pokémon de tipo roca bajó la defensa a gastly, el cual era inmune a los ataques de tipo normal y también a los de tipo tierra gracias a su capacidad de levitación; eso dejaba en cierta desventaja a Azul, aunque el chico no pensaba rendirse así sin más.

-¡Tinieblas!-exclamó Rojo.

De los ojos de gastly salieron sendos rayos oscuros que impactaron en rhyhorn, el cual seguía debilitándose bajo los efectos de la maldición.

-Maldita sea… ¡Rhyhorn, rayo!

-¡Desvíalo, gastly!

Antes de que la descarga le llegara a alcanzar, los ojos de gastly brillaron al tiempo que comenzó a usar psíquico, usando ese ataque sobre la descarga de rayo para desviarla hacia un lado. Como resultado el rayo describió una amplia curva, impactando sobre un foco del techo, haciendo parpadear a la iluminación de toda la planta.

Por su parte Azul quiso seguir atacando, pero en ese justo momento la maldición hizo su efecto una vez más y no pudo continuar, cayendo derrotado. Azul le recogió sin decir nada y en su lugar sacó a un exeggcute; por su parte Rojo optó por porygon

-¡Porygon, triataque!

-¡Reflejo!

Exeggcutte se protegió a tiempo y consiguió parar el ataque antes de que le alcanzara.

-¡Drenadoras!

Acto seguido cada huevo que le componía soltó de su boca unas semillas que germinaron a los pies de porygon, surgiendo entonces una serie de finas ramas que empezaron a succionarle energía.

-¡Trata de soltarte, afilar!

En un intento de zafarse de las ramas, el cuerpo se porygon se aristó aún más y, agitándose, trató de cortarlas, pero estas le aprisionaban con tanta fuerza que no le dejaban ir.

-Je, je… ¡Confusión!

Aprovechando la ocasión los seis pares de ojos del pokémon brillaron en un aura brillante no tan potente como la de psíquico, envolviendo a porygon en ella y haciéndole daño paulatinamente, al mismo tiempo que las drenadoras le iban agotando poco a poco.

-¡Reacciona porygon, conversión!

Sin embargo dado que hasta el momento había estado luchando casi sin parar y sin posibilidad de recuperarse desde que perdió la mochila, tanto porygon como sus demás pokémon estaban bastante cansados de por sí, lo que repercutía de cierta forma en el combate, el cual comenzaba a inclinarse a favor de Azul, aunque Rojo se negaba a forzar a sus pokémon de ninguna manera, lo que le hizo vacilar.

-¡Se acabó, exeggcutte, presa!

Entonces el pokémon comenzó a lanzar repetidamente una serie de huevos que al final dejaron KO a porygon; Rojo le recogió enseguida, con gesto preocupado.

-Muy mal, Rojo, has bajado la guardia…-murmuró su rival.

Por un momento se replanteó ese combate, dándose cuenta de que se había precipitado al aceptar luchar contra él así sin más; estaba allí para detener al Team Rocket, no para luchar contra su rival con quien, a fin de cuentas, podía pedirle la revancha en cualquier otro momento. Pensó por un instante en todos sus pokémon que se habían visto arrastrados a un combate que, de por sí, les estaba cansando aún más y les haría aún más complicado el enfrentarse a Giovanni cuando se les presentara la ocasión. Fue entonces cuando lo vio claro y se detuvo, cosa que Azul notó enseguida.

-¿Qué pasa, te rajas? Vamos, Rojo, no me decepciones…-masculló el chico, sacando a su growlithe.

Sin embargo el chico no reaccionó, quedándose en el sitio sin decir ni hacer nada, a lo que Azul volvió a hablar.

-¿Qué pasa, no piensas decir nada, se te ha comido la lengua el meowth?

Ante eso Rojo suspiró y finalmente se pronunció.

-No estoy aquí para esto, Azul, sino para detener al Team Rocket. Lo siento pero no voy a continuar.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Me tomas el pelo?!

-No, mis pokémon están muy cansados, no he podido tratarlos antes al perder mi mochila, y los necesito para enfrentarme al líder del Team Rocket. No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando empezamos a combatir, claramente no lo hacía, lo siento chicos-masculló el chico, posando una mano sobre su cinto.

-¡Oh, venga ya, cuanta sensiblería barata! ¡Excusas, primero me acusas de ser un mentiroso por haber venido a ayudarte, luego aceptas el combate sin decir ni mu! ¿Y ahora me vienes con esto? Por favor…

-¡No se trata de mí, sino de mis pokémon! ¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes? ¡No quiero forzarlos a luchar a ganar en detrimento de una derrota aún mayor! ¡Eso es lo último que haría!

Las palabras de Rojo fueron claras e incluso potentes, llegando incluso a hacer cabecear a Azul, como si estas le hubieran recordado algo lejano y distante. Fue entonces cuando, sin mediar palabra alguna, Azul recogió a su growlithe y miró a Rojo con cierto gesto que al chico no se le escapó. Quiso decirle algo, pero Azul tan solo cogió y se fue lentamente, aunque antes de irse se dirigió a él comentando.

-Tal vez sí que puedas llegar a estar a mi nivel después de todo…

Rojo se quedó un tanto extrañado, sin llegar a entender del todo sus palabras, aunque antes de que pudiera preguntarle nada más Azul se fue sin decir nada más.

Rojo se limitó a observarle hasta que desapareció escaleras abajo, pensando en lo que le había dicho, pero en ese momento un ruido proveniente de una puerta cercana al otro lado del pasillo le llamó la atención. Estaba cerrada con llave por lo que tuvo que echarla abajo, encontrándose en ella con un hombre dentro de una sala de exposiciones.

-Oh, gracias al cielo, menos mal que alguien ha venido…

-¿Qué hacía aquí dentro?-inquirió Rojo.

-¡El Team Rocket me encerró! ¿Has venido a ayudarnos?-preguntó él.

Rojo asintió y el hombre se quedó un tanto impresionado, comentando de seguido.

-Vaya ¿y has venido tú solo? pues menudo valor, no todo el mundo sería capaz de enfrentarse al Team Rocket así sin más.

-Bueno, por mi parte se refiere empiezo a tener cierta experiencia, por así decirlo. Además, tengo una cuenta pendiente con su líder…

-Uauh, sigo diciendo que tienes nervios de acero…

-Ah, tampoco es para tanto…

-¿Bromeas? ¿Cuántos años tienes, doce, trece?

-Trece.

-¿Me estás diciendo que con tan solo trece años un chico como tú es capaz de enfrentarse al Team Rocket y salir bien parado?

-Supongo…-murmuró Rojo, sin saber muy bien qué decir en realidad.

Por un momento los dos se miraron de cabo a rabo, sin decirse nada, hasta que finalmente el hombre habló.

-¿Sabes qué? Creo que tienes méritos más que suficientes, y teniendo en cuenta que estás aquí no se me ocurre a nadie mejor para cuidar de él.

Fue entonces cuando sacó de su bata una super ball, tendiéndosela al tiempo que le decía.

-Dentro hay un lapras, uno de los pocos lapras que hay en las costas de esta prefectura. Nos lo trajeron aquí para que cuidáramos de él ya que hay muchos cazadores furtivos de un tiempo a esta parte, pero nosotros no somos precisamente la Greenpeace, nos dedicamos a investigar, por lo que creo que estará mejor contigo. Es muy inteligente y le encanta llevar personas con él, seguro que os hacéis buenos amigos-explicó el hombre.

-¿Lapras?-repitió Rojo, consultando su pokédex.

-Lapras, el pokémon transporte; se dice que puede entender el lenguaje humano perfectamente. Quedan muy pocos, de hecho es una especie en peligro de extinción.

-Vaya, pues muchas gracias… aunque si no es molestia le voy a pedir un favor, por si me lo puede hacer…

-Claro, tú me dirás.

-¿Podría hacer algo por mi equipo pokémon? Están todos muy cansados y casi no pueden luchar, los necesito para enfrentarme al líder del Team Rocket-explicó Rojo.

El hombre se quedó pensativo por un momento, mirando a su alrededor, aunque por un momento vio algo que le llamó la atención y murmuró.

-Podría hacer algo, dame las ball.

Rojo se las entregó y el hombre se acercó a una especie de máquina cercana, muy parecida a una impresora profesional, aunque mucho más grande y espaciosa.

-Vas a tener suerte, justo esta semana estaban aquí de exposición varias muestras de nuestras primeras patentes y, precisamente, esta es la primera versión de una máquina de recuperación.

-¿Máquina de recuperación?-repitió el chico, extrañado.

-Así es, los centros pokémon usan una como esta, aunque mucho más moderna y más grande, ya que la que ves aquí es sólo un prototipo del primer diseño.

-Ya veo, aunque… ¿por qué la tienen aquí?

-Bueno, es bastante obvio de por sí, de hecho fuimos nosotros los que creamos y patentamos la tecnología de la curación-explicó el hombre mientras la enchufaba a la corriente y la ponía en marcha.

Una vez que estuvo enchufada a la corriente la máquina se encendió, al tiempo que el hombre abría una especie de cajón desplegable con una bandeja en la cual había una serie de huecos donde se podían colocar las poké ball. El hombre las colocó y luego lo cerró, al tiempo que comenzaba a configurarla en un pequeño y rudimentario panel de control acoplado a un lado de la misma.

-¿Tecnología de la curación?

-Sí, se trata de una tecnología creada por nosotros que ayuda a recuperar a los pokémon, es la misma que se usa en los centros pokémon de todo el mundo. Fue inventada por un científico de la compañía a mediados de los años cincuenta, patentándola pocos meses después e implementándola en todo el mundo tras un año de rodaje, fue toda una revolución en el campo de la medicina pokémon puesto que simplificó muchos procesos en hospitales y centros de acogida-anunció.

-Entiendo… aunque por lo que tengo entendido también habéis hecho muchas más cosas ¿no?

-Desde luego, de hecho mira, al fondo a la derecha se puede ver la primera poké ball comercial producida.

Llevado por la curiosidad Rojo fue a verla y se sorprendió gratamente, puesto que no tenía nada que ver con las poké ball actuales; era esférica, parecía estar hecha de metal, era de color gris y poseía una pequeña válvula roja en uno de sus extremos.

-Vaya, qué antigua es…

-Funcionaban de forma parecida a las válvulas de vacío, la rosca roja servía para abrirla y cerrarla, fue el primer diseño realizado y para fabricarla se inspiraron en la técnica de las bonguri que un antiguo clan de artesanos de Johto venía haciendo desde tiempos muy antiguos, siendo los precedentes de las poké ball actuales.

-Vaya…

-Y no es lo único, también tenemos la primera MT diseñada junto con la primera versión de su correspondiente máquina, así como bocetos conceptuales de la pronta a poner en marcha tecnología de la transferencia…

Ese comentario dio que pensar a Rojo, llegando a cortar al hombre recordando cierto detalle de su viaje.

-No, espere un momento, fue Bill el que creó la tecnología de la transferencia, llegué a conocerlo y me estuvo explicando por encima en qué consistía-le corrigió Rojo.

-Ah, así que le conoces. Tienes razón, él la creó, pero piensa por un momento ¿Quién crees que le ha financiado y apoyado el proyecto? Si no hubiera sido por nosotros lo hubiera tenido muy difícil, ni siquiera un simple universitario con sus propios medios como lo es él hubiera conseguido llegar tan lejos ¿no crees?-obvió el hombre.

-Entiendo… aunque teniendo en cuenta todo esto, está claro por qué el Team Rocket quiere apoderarse de la compañía, ya me comentaron que sus acciones siempre están al alza-comprendió Rojo.

-Sí, pero… me da la sensación de que el Team Rocket no ha venido por las acciones-anunció el hombre.

En ese justo momento la luz comenzó a parpadear de forma ininterrumpida hasta que finalmente acabó cortándose, oyéndose una pequeña detonación al otro lado del piso. Fueron a comprobar qué había sido eso y vieron que, en la sala de espera donde Rojo y Azul habían estado combatiendo antes, uno de los focos del techo había estallado, encontrándose parte del techo parcialmente quemado.

-Oh, no, qué mal, ese foco ha debido de subir la tensión ¿qué le habrá pasado?

Fue entonces cuando Rojo recordó cierto detalle del combate, concretamente cuando gastly desvió el rayo de rhyhorn usando psíquico. Aunque el hecho en sí les recordó a la máquina de recuperación, regresando a la sala de exposiciones, donde esta se había acabado apagando de igual forma.

-Oh, vaya, qué mala suerte…-murmuró el hombre, acercándose a ella.

-¿Cómo están mis pokémon?-inquirió el entrenador, preocupado.

-El proceso iba por la mitad, están bien aunque no se han recuperado del todo-informó éste.

Por un momento Rojo consideró las posibilidades; aunque no estuvieran cien por cien recuperados al menos ahora se encontraban en condiciones de luchar, aunque tendría que ser muy cauto a partir de ese momento. Después de todo ya había gastado demasiado tiempo, Giovanni podría escapar en cualquier momento, y Rojo no se lo podía permitir.

-No importa, al menos ahora están recuperados, me las apañaré como pueda. Gracias por su ayuda.

-No ha sido nada, mucha suerte chico.

Sin perder más tiempo Rojo subió el último piso y, al otro lado del mismo, se encontró con una puerta normal pero con una cerradura magnética implementada en ella; el chico usó la tarjeta sin dudar y nada más entrar por ella se encontró en un amplio y lustroso despacho ampliamente decorado. Al fondo del todo se podía ver un escritorio con un ordenador en él, justo en el centro había una mesa de reuniones con un sofá encarándola y con varias sillas de madera en torno a ella. Un hombre entrado en años y de pelo canoso se encontraba sentado en el sofá junto con una mujer morena y joven, se les veía bastante intimidados, aunque esbozaron un gesto de asombro en cuanto vieron entrar al chico. A mano derecha había una amplia cristalera que ocupaba toda la anchura de una pared por la que se podía ver toda ciudad Azafrán desde las alturas, Giovanni se encontraba mirando el paisaje a través de ella, dándole la espalda.

-Qué bonitas vistas hay desde aquí… podría acostumbrarme-comentó el líder del Team Rocket, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Por su parte el chico no dijo nada, mirando mal a Giovanni, el cual volvió a hablar.

-Te estaba esperando, Rojo, ya me dijeron que estabas por aquí. Siempre metiéndote donde no te llaman…

-Oh, pero ahí te equivocas, Giovanni, te estaba esperando a ti.

-¿Ah, sí, a mí? ¿Y cómo así?

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo, lo sabes perfectamente. Esperaba que te moverías, que intentarías hacer algo… pero tomar una empresa y una ciudad entera para vete tú a saber qué… es ir demasiado lejos.

Por un instante hubo un breve silencio en el cual ninguno de los dos habló, aunque en un momento dado Giovanni rompió ese silencio comentando.

-Rojo, hasta ahora eres el único peligro real con el que me he topado. Porque claro, vamos a hacer memoria. Primero impides que mis hombres se hagan con kabutops, con el que esperaba conseguir una importante suma de dinero, ya que tenía un comprador. Luego también evitas que roben en ciudad Celeste, algo menor, pero igualmente reseñable. Después eres testigo del secuestro de Fuji, y más tarde desbaratas mi tapadera del casino, el cual me embolsaba cuantiosos beneficios. Y ahora, aun a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos por mantenerte alejado, estás aquí, dispuesto a enfrentarte contra mí.

-Lo sé, ha sido todo un viaje, pero ahora todo acaba aquí, Giovanni, la Interpol está al caer y esta vez me aseguraré de que te detengan.

Ante eso Giovanni tan solo esbozó una divertida sonrisa, como si le hubieran contado un chiste malo.

-Oh, sí, la Interpol… el caso es que también me he encargado de eso, no creas lo contrario. Y ahora nada me impedirá que siga adelante con mis planes, ni siquiera tú, Rojo.

-¡Que te crees tú eso, te detendré aquí y ahora!

-Está claro que no entiendes nada. El señor director y yo estamos hablando de cosas de mayores… y mocosos como tú solamente molestan. Sin embargo que hayas conseguido llegar hasta aquí es todo un logro, y sólo por eso te voy a dar una oportunidad. Vete ahora o sufrirás mi ira.

Rojo le miró impertérrito, con un permanente gesto retador dibujado en su cara, para luego soltar.

-¿Y se supone que tengo que contestar?

Esa respuesta encendió a Giovanni, el cual esbozó un furioso gesto, al tiempo que masculló.

-¡Tú te lo has buscado, niñato metomentodo, te quitaré de en medio de una vez por todas!

Y tras esa jura sacó a un nidorino, el cual le presentó batalla; por su parte Rojo sacó a gastly, al tiempo que el director y su secretaria aprovechaban para apartarse ante el inminente combate.

-¡Nidorino, picotazo venenoso!

Sin muchas posibilidades aparentes frente a él, nidorino comenzó lanzando una serie de agujas venenosas que, aunque alcanzaron a gastly, no le hicieron gran cosa.

-¡Gastly, rodéalo!

El etéreo pokémon rodeó a nidorino, al tiempo que éste no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

-¡Tinieblas!

-¡Rayo!

Los dos atacaron simultáneamente, llegando a bloquearse mutuamente ambos ataques, estando muy parejos en cuanto a fuerza se refería.

-¡Malicioso!

El pokémon tipo veneno se adelantó y puso tal cara que llegó a intimidar a gastly, bajándole su defensa.

-¡Venga, rayo!-exclamó Giovanni.

-¡Sigue rodeándole!-indicó el chico.

Nidorino comenzó a lanzar descargas sin para en un intento por alcanzarle, pero gastly le rondaba cual fantasma que era, haciéndole fallar y cansando a nidorino.

-¡No juegues conmigo, pelea en serio!-masculló Giovanni, irritado.

-¡Como quieras! ¡Psíquico!-exclamó Rojo.

Aprovechando su cercanía, gastly sorprendió a nidorino y le envolvió en una brillante aura psíquica que incidió con fuerza sobre él, sin ni siquiera poder aguantarlo y cayendo al suelo KO.

-¿Así mejor?-inquirió el chico, con sorna.

-Oh, sí, eso me gusta más… ¡nidoqueen!

Por su parte Rojo mantuvo a gastly, sin bajar la guardia en ningún momento.

-¡Golpe cuerpo!

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Psíquico!

Nidoqueen fue el primero en moverse, cargando contra él en un movimiento que, a buenas cuentas, no le haría nada porque no le afectaría, cosa que en un principio extrañó un poco a Rojo. En cuanto estuvo a dos palmos de gastly sus ojos volvieron a brillar, al tiempo que otra aura brillante rodeaba a nidoqueen, inmovilizándole por completo y deteniéndole en seco.

Fue entonces cuando Giovanni esbozó una sonrisita y exclamó.

-¡Ahora, rayo hielo!

Aguantando como buenamente pudo la gran fuerza psíquica que le aprisionaba, nidoqueen se echó hacia delante y disparó un sorpresivo rayo hielo a bocajarro que llegó a alcanzar de lleno a gastly, congelándolo al instante en un gran pedazo de hielo.

-¡No, gastly!

-¡Fuerza bruta!

Al punto un aura rojiza envolvió el cuerpo de nidoqueen, el cual cargó hacia delante lanzándose cual miura y golpeando con gran fuerza al pedazo de hielo en el que gastly se encontraba congelado. Como resultado éste salió disparado hacia el otro lado del despacho, impactando contra la pared contigua. El golpe fue tal que el hielo se rompió, llegando a afectar a gastly, el cual se quedó flotando dejadamente en el aire, totalmente KO.

-¡Gastly!-exclamó Rojo, anonadado.

-¡Nunca debes bajar la guardia, Rojo, o te pasarán este tipo de cosas!-exclamó Giovanni, con soberbia.

-Pues claro, por eso atacó igualmente, para acercarse a él-dedujo el chico rápidamente, mientras recogía a su pokémon.

Se llevó la mano al cinto para escoger a su siguiente pokémon, pero en ese momento la ultra ball de articuno se agitó, a lo que el chico sonrió y la cogió, lanzándola. El pokémon legendario surgió elegantemente tras un destello blanco, mirando con odio a Giovanni y soltando un agudo chillido en dirección hacia él, retándole.

-Ah, sí, me acuerdo de ti, articuno, no te llegué a dar las gracias por tu ayuda en el casino-murmuró el hombre, con malicia.

Eso no hizo más que enfurecer aún más al legendario, el cual tenía un gesto de furia infinita grabado en su cara.

-¡Articuno se fue conmigo para evitar que volvieras a capturarlo, pero ahora somos mucho más fuertes desde entonces, te derrotaremos!-aseguró el chico, comprendiendo la furia de su pokémon.

-Oh, claro que sí, pero dime ¿será eso suficiente?

-¡Ya lo creo! ¡Rayo hielo!

-¡Golpe cuerpo!

El ave legendaria fue la primera en atacar, lanzando un potente rayo hielo, al tiempo que nidoqueen se lanzó hacia ella de igual manera que la otra vez, llegando a ser golpeado por el rayo hielo pero aguantando sorprendentemente el golpe, sin dejar de atacar y acercándose a él.

-¡Perforador!

-¡Reflejo!

En cuanto estuvo a su lado nidoqueen hizo girar su cuerno a gran velocidad, apuntando directo hacia él, pero articuno levantó a tiempo una barrera que le detuvo de golpe, librándose por los pelos de acabar derrotado de un solo golpe. Saltaron chispas literalmente entre ambos pokémon debido al rozamiento del perforador contra el reflejo, apartándose de él justo después.

-¡Neblina!

Antes de que articuno pudiera hacer nada, Giovanni se adelantó.

-¡Doble patada!

Demostrando una gran agilidad, nidoqueen pegó un gran salto y golpeó dos veces a articuno en el aire, una usando una de sus patas y otra con su cola, lanzándolo contra el suelo, dejándole algo magullado.

-¡Golpe cuerpo!

Acto seguido el pokémon veneno-tierra se lanzó aprovechando que su oponente estaba en el suelo, pero antes de que le alcanzara Rojo se adelantó.

-¡Golpe aéreo!

El ave legendaria tomó impulso desde el suelo y embistió a nidoqueen volando al raso, empujándole hacia atrás y cayendo al otro lado del despacho.

-¡Tóxico!

-¡Arriba!

Nada más reincorporarse nidoqueen lanzó un proyectil venenoso contra él, pero articuno remontó rápidamente el vuelo, esquivando por los pelos el nocivo ataque.

-¡Fuerza bruta!

Inmediatamente después, y desde donde se encontraba, nidoqueen volvió a rodearse en un aura rojiza y pegó un salto tremendo, dispuesto a golpear con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Ventisca!

Articuno congeló el aire a su alrededor y luego azotó sus alas con todas sus fuerzas, al tiempo que un intenso vendaval helado invadía el lugar, frenando a nidoqueen en pleno vuelo; en cuanto la ventisca cesó nidoqueen se encontraba congelado en una gran roca de hielo unida al suelo por un grueso carámbano de hielo que partía del propio sofá. El resto de la habitación estaba llena de nieve.

-¡Golpe aéreo!-ordenó Rojo.

Por último, el ave legendaria se abalanzó con el pico cortando el aire y golpeó a la mole de hielo, rompiéndola en el proceso y dejando completamente KO a nidoqueen. Por su parte articuno se posó en el suelo y soltó otro chillido en dirección hacia su enemigo.

-Pero qué…-masculló Giovanni, sin salir de su asombro.

-¡Te dije que éramos más fuertes! ¡Y es por eso por lo que te detendremos!

-Niñato metomentodo… ¡no dejaré que interfieras más en mis planes!-gritó encolerizado, recogiendo a su nidoqueen y sacando a rhyhorn.

Por su parte Rojo evaluó la situación, prefiriendo no forzar a articuno y retirándolo; en su lugar sacó a lapras para comprobar su fuerza

-A ver de qué pasta estás hecho… ¡hidrobomba!-exclamó Rojo consultando sus ataques con su pokédex.

Lapras soltó de su boca un potente chorro de agua que fue directo hacia su objetivo.

-¡Rayo!

Antes de que la columna de agua le alcanzara, rhyhorn soltó una rápida descarga de su cuerno, encontrándose con el hidrobomba y electrificándolo al instante, afectando a lapras sobremanera y llegándolo a paralizar en el proceso.

-¡No, lapras!

-Por favor, qué débil es… ¡avalancha!

-¡Muévete, lapras, cuidado!

Sin embargo la parálisis remitió dejándole completamente inmóvil y a merced de rhyhorn, el cual reunió un buen montón de rocas y se las lanzó. Sin poder defenderse lapras recibió todas y cada una de las rocas, tumbándole rápidamente y dejándolo KO.

-¡Lapras!

-Bah, qué decepción, me esperaba más de un pokémon como lapras. Te lo han dado hace poco ¿verdad? Se nota que no estáis compenetrados.

Rojo lo recogió, apretando su super ball con rabia sin poder evitar pensar que tenía razón; no hacía mucho más de quince minutos desde que lo había recibido y él lo había sacado esperándose poder enfrentarle con él, ignorando el hecho de que era su pokémon más reciente.

-Lo siento, lapras…-masculló el chico, dejando la super ball en su cinto.

-Sí, eso es, discúlpate con él por no pensar con la cabeza-le espetó Giovanni con malicia.

Eso provocó a Rojo, el cual esbozó una mueca de furia, cogiendo una poké ball y gritando en el proceso.

-¡Vas a comerte tus palabras! ¡Pikachu!

El pokémon eléctrico saltó al campo, soltando chispas de sus mofletes; el ceño de Giovanni se frunció, un tanto molesto.

-¡Perforador!

-¡Esquívalo, pikachu!

Haciendo gala de su gran velocidad pikachu se hizo a un lado en cuanto estuvo a punto de tocarle.

-¡Cola férrea!

-¡Cornada!

Acto seguido pikachu blandió su cola, la cual brilló como el metal, pero antes de poder golpear a rhuhorn este le interceptó a tiempo con su cuerno, bloqueándose mutuamente.

-¡Pisotón!

-¡Aléjate, pikachu!

Antes de que alzara sus patas el ratón eléctrico ya se había alejado de él.

-¡Avalancha!

-¡Ataque rápido!

Una serie de rocas de gran tamaño se dirigieron hacia pikachu, pero éste se lanzó a una gran velocidad gracias a su impulso, pudiendo esquivarlas todas sin problemas. Muchas de ellas provocaron varios destrozos en gran parte del despacho, llegando incluso a romper parte de la amplia cristalera. Por su parte pikachu remató acercándose a rhyhorn para embestirle.

-¡Cornada!

-¡Portazo!

Una vez más ambos pokémon se bloquearon mutuamente, sin llegarse a hacer daño real. Aunque entonces Giovanni aprovechó la cercanía y exclamó.

-¡Ataque furia!

Acto seguido rhyhorn comenzó a golpear repetidamente a pikachu con sus patas y parte de su hocico, rematando con una fugaz cornada que le dejó tirado en el suelo un tanto magullado.

-¡Ahora, pisotón!

-¡Cuidado, pikachu!

La rata eléctrica vio lo que se le echaba encima y, por un momento, cerró los ojos con un gesto de concentración grabado en su cara; al segundo siguiente un montón de pikachus comenzaron a aparecer a su alrededor, confundiendo súbitamente a rhyhorn, que por un momento no supo a cuál atacar.

-Doble equipo… ¡atención, rhyhorn!-exclamó Giovanni, alarmado.

-¡Esta es la nuestra, pikachu, cola férrea!

Por un momento no hubo nada, todas las copias se quedaron quietas como si estuvieran a la espera de que el real se moviera; rhyhorn seguía igual de confundido, no muy seguro de a cual mirar, pero de golpe y porrazo el pikachu real se movió como una bala y, con su cola en alto, le golpeó a la altura de la cabeza, latigándola hacia abajo. Como resultado rhyhorn se desplomó en el suelo, fulminado.

El líder del Team Rocket recogió a su pokémon un poco más molesto cada vez, mascullando de seguido.

-¡Maldita sea, no voy a permitir que me detengas! ¡Kangaskhan!

Rojo optó ésta vez por retirar a pikachu y sacar a charmeleon en su lugar, plantándole cara de seguido.

-¡Mega puño!

Kangaskhan fue el primero en empezar y se lanzó con el puño en alto, yendo directo hacia charmeleon.

-¡Esquívalo!

Charmeleon se hizo a un lado justo a tiempo, por lo que kanghaskan sólo golpeó el suelo, formando un hermoso boquete en el parqué.

-¡Lanzallamas!

Acto seguido el pokémon de tipo fuego soltó una intensa columna de fuego que se abalanzó sobre el de tipo normal, dándole de lleno.

-¡Si, buen golpe!-exclamó Rojo.

Fue en ese mismo instante cuando Giovanni sonrió ligeramente, exclamando inmediatamente después.

-¡Terremoto!

Tanto como Rojo, como el director y la secretaria se quedaron a cuadros antes de que todo temblase como un flan; el suelo se movió, las paredes temblaron, el techo se resquebrajó y dio la sensación de que todo el edificio había cabeceado hacia delante, como si hubiera estado a punto de caerse. Por su parte charmeleon se quedó tirado en el suelo, muy dañado.

-¿¡Está loco?! ¡No vuelva a hacer ese movimiento o todo el edificio se vendrá abajo!-gritó el director, muerto de miedo.

-Entonces, si quiere que me esté quieto dígame dónde está… ¡y démela!-gritó Giovanni.

-¿Eh?-murmuró Rojo.

-¡Ya… ya le he dicho que no lo sé, la última vez que la vi estaba en el laboratorio de observación, haciéndose varias pruebas con ella!-tartamudeó el director.

-¡Envié a mis hombres a registrar ese laboratorio y no estaba, de hecho no había nada! ¡Dígame donde está, démela o de lo contrario le juro que tiraré este edificio abajo con todos nosotros dentro!-rugió Giovanni, encolerizado.

-¡Estás como una cabra, si lo haces morirás tú también!-gritó Rojo.

-¡¿Estás seguro de eso, Rojo?! ¡No tientes a la suerte! ¡Sorpresa!-ordenó el líder del Team Rocket al ver que charmeleon trataba de contraatacar.

Kangaskhan se movió deprisa y, antes de que charmeleon reaccionara, chascó sus patas formando una fuerte onda expansiva que dejó inmovilizado a charmeleon debido a la impresión.

-¡Megapuño!

Aprovechando ese momento de debilidad, el puño del pokémon normal vapuleó a charmeleon, el cual salió disparado hacia atrás, cayendo al lado de Rojo severamente dañado.

-¡No, charmeleon!-exclamó Rojo, agachándose ante él.

-¡Bah, me esperaba más cancha de su parte! ¿Pero esto? Qué decepción…

-¡Mi charmeleon no es ninguna decepción, tú sí que lo eres, y mayúscula!

-¡Ja! ¿Te crees que atacándome verbalmente conseguirás algo? Dale un rival a la altura a kangaskhan y puede que se lo tome más en serio, quizás articuno, ¿pero esto? Por favor…

Rojo sintió su sangre arder, queriendo contestarle de seguido; pero entonces notó algo más arder justo a su lado, viendo entonces que la llama de la cola de charmeleon ardía con más fuerza que nunca.

Y no era para menos, puesto que charmeleon se encontraba tan furioso que ni esa misma furia le cabía en la cara, fulminando con la mirada a Giovanni; entonces, haciendo un inmenso esfuerzo, hizo acopio de fuerzas y se puso en pie ante la mirada incrédula de Giovanni. Justo después lanzó un fortísimo chillido e, inmediatamente después, una luz azulada brillantísima le cubrió por completo

-¡Ah!-exclamó Rojo, asombrado.

-¡Impresionante!-soltó el director, igual de atónito.

-¡Es imposible!-bramó Giovanni con la mirada desencajada de pura sorpresa.

Durante el tiempo que estuvo brillando charmeleon triplicó su tamaño, al tiempo que su fisiología comenzaba a cambiar drásticamente; su cuerpo se abultó muchísimo, se irguió mucho más, al tiempo que su cola crecía exponencialmente y un par de alas comenzaban a brotar de su espalda. En cuanto el brillo cesó se mostró con una forma completamente distinta, soltando un poderoso rugido que resonó por toda la estancia, haciendo temblequear los cristales que aún quedaban enteros. Rojo se informó rápidamente.

-Charizard, el pokémon llama; cuanto más enfadado está, la punta de su cola arde con más intensidad. Puede volar a casi 1400 kilómetros de altura y alcanza los 100 km/h sin mucho esfuerzo-explicó la pokédex.

La evolución le había hecho recuperarse en parte, lo que Rojo aprovechó a su favor.

-¡Muy bien, charizard, lanzallamas!

Demostrando una nueva y mejoradísima velocidad, el recién evolucionado pokémon soltó una ardiente columna de llamas esta vez más potente que la anterior, dando a kanghaskan de lleno y empujándole hacia atrás.

-¡Ataque ala!

-¡Bloquéalo, kanghaskhan!-masculló Giovanni.

Charizard se lanzó con sus alas brillando, pero antes de que pudiera golpear con ellas a su oponente, este le detuvo en seco asiendo sus alas con sus fuertes puños.

-¡Megapatada!

-¡Dragoaliento!

Ambos pokémon atacaron a la vez, kangaskhan le asestó un fuerte golpe en la panza a charizard con una de sus patas, al tiempo que éste le lanzaba a bocajarro un ardiente chorro de aliento. Los dos se vieron azotados, cayéndose hacia atrás duramente un tanto dañados.

-¡Acabemos con esto, kangaskhan, inversión!

El aludido fue el primer en levantarse, moviéndose rápidamente y echándose sobre charizard con su puño en alto y concentrando toda su fuerza en ese único ataque; charizard aún seguía en el suelo, un tanto tocado, pero en cuanto lo tuvo justo encima y a punto de golpearle, Rojo exclamó.

-¡Ahora, movimiento sísmico!

Fue entonces cuando, en un visto y no visto, charizard se reincorporó de golpe, haciéndose a un lado brevemente, cogiendo a kangaskhan de los hombros y elevándole por los aires. Acto seguido dio una vuelta completa en el aire, para luego lanzarlo contra el suelo con una fuerza arrolladora. Kangaskhan acabó incrustado en el suelo, al tiempo que este volvía a temblar, aunque esta vez con menos intensidad, y levantando una densa nube de polvo.

En cuanto el polvo se posó se pudo ver a kangaskhan tirado en medio de un enorme boquete del parqué, completamente KO. Charizard se posó en el suelo y lanzó un rugido de victoria.

-Lo… lo hemos hecho… ¡lo hemos conseguido! ¡Sí, eso es charizard, eres el mejor!-exclamó el chico, abrazando a su pokémon y festejando con él la victoria.

Por su parte el líder del Team Rocket le miró sin quitarle ojo de encima, con una mueca de incredulidad y furia grabados en su cara, hasta que finalmente farfulló.

-Tú… niñato… eres una verdadera amenaza…

-Y tú un vulgar delincuente. Se acabó, Giovanni, esta vez de verdad-le espetó el entrenador.

Justo en ese momento se oyó en la distancia y a pie de calle una serie de sirenas de policía, lo que alertó en cierta medida al hombre.

-Anda, mira, han venido a por ti…-le recordó Rojo.

-No, me temo que hoy no, Rojo.

Nada más decir eso se oyó entonces el ruido de un helicóptero rasgando el aire y volando en paralelo al edificio, colocándose justo al lado de la cristalera rota.

-No… ¡no, no huirás, no te dejaré!-exclamó el chico, furioso.

Giovanni por su parte no le dijo nada, tan solo le clavó una mirada llena de odio y rencor a partes iguales hasta que finalmente musitó.

-Esto no quedará así, lo juro.

Tras esas palabras, una portezuela del helicóptero de abrió y un par de soldados Rocket tiraron una serie de bombas de humo entre su jefe y el entrenador, el cual aprovechó la confusión y el humo para desaparecer.

-¡No! ¡No, no, no!-chilló Rojo, rabioso.

Sin embargo en cuanto el humo se despejó el helicóptero ya se había marchado, alejándose rápidamente de la ciudad en dirección sur.

-¡Maldita sea!

Aun así ya no podía hacer nada más, por lo que recogió a charizard y, una vez que todo pasó, se dirigió hacia el director y su secretaria.

-¿Se encuentran bien?

-Sí, claro que sí. Rojo, de todo corazón gracias, de verdad, nos has salvado, ya pensaba que ese rufián se apoderaría de toda la empresa-le agradeció el director con absoluta sinceridad.

-Bah, no ha sido nada, he hecho lo que tenía que hacer.

-Desde luego que sí, Rojo, eres un entrenador formidable, ha sido un combate increíble-le alabó el hombre.

-Bueno, bueno, tampoco es para tanto… esto es suyo, por cierto-murmuró él, entregándole la tarjeta magnética.

-Ah, sí, gracias, es la única copia que hay…

-Aunque le voy a pedir que me conteste a una pregunta, si no es mucha intrusión. ¿Qué buscaba Giovanni exactamente?-preguntó el entrenador, algo intrigado en ese aspecto.

-Pues mira, a principio pensé que venía por mi empresa, pero poco después me dijo que quería esto…

El director se acercó a la mesa de reuniones y apretó un botón oculto en la parte inferior del borde de la misma. Al punto un pequeño compartimiento se abrió en el centro de la mesa y de éste salió una ball que nunca antes había visto, de un diseño muy distinto que no le sonaba de nada; era morada, con franjas de color violeta y con una m blanca dibujada en el frente.

-Se trata de la master ball, una ball que nunca falla en la captura-anunció el director.

-¿Nunca falla?

-Así es, llevábamos trabajando en ella durante varios meses, conseguimos crear este único prototipo completamente funcional, es la única master ball en todo el planeta.

-Qué raro, si Giovanni quería una ball que no falla nunca es que pretende capturar a un pokémon-obvió Rojo.

-Podría decirse que sí…

-Aun así es raro, ¿para qué se iba a querer molestarse en capturar nada si normalmente se dedica a robar pokémon?

El director quiso opinar cuando, en ese mismo instante, la puerta se abrió de golpe y una figura familiar entró en el semi destrozado despacho, exclamando de seguido.

-¡Interpol, están todos detenidos, que nadie se mueva!

-¡Smart! ¡A buenas horas! ¿Dónde se había metido? ¡Traté de llamarle pero no me contestó!-le espetó Rojo, un tanto molesto.

-¡Rojo! Maldita sea mi estampa, si tú supieras, ese desgraciado de Giovanni me la jugó y me dejó incomunicado a cincuenta millas de Kanto, por eso he tardado tanto y no pude responder a tus llamadas. Justamente cuando veníamos para acá pude recibir una llamada de tu amiga, explicándome la situación-se explicó el agente de la Interpol.

-Vaya, entonces era por eso. Luché contra Giovanni, pero ese maldito delincuente se escapó, ni siquiera pude evitarlo…

-Agh, maldición, esto no va a ser bueno para nada… aunque, una vez más, me temo que te voy a pedir que testifiques, Rojo.

-Sí, vale, lo que usted necesite…

Las horas posteriores a la huida de Giovanni se fueron normalizando poco a poco, mientras que la ciudad volvía a recobrar su ritmo habitual. En cuanto el helicóptero despegó la gran mayoría de soldados Rocket ya había evacuado la ciudad, aunque por suerte la Interpol logró detener a algunos cuantos que se quedaron rezagados, entre ellos al mismísimo Kevin Warshousky, el cual trató de pasar desapercibido haciendo creer a todo el mundo que se había ido cuando en realidad aún seguía en el edificio, saliéndole mal la estrategia.

Por su parte Rojo estuvo declarando ante Smart, contándole todos los detalles y otros pormenores, pidiendo entre medias que recuperaran su mochila perdida en cuanto tuvieran la ocasión; entre eso y casi toda la mañana y parte de la tarde luchando contra el Team Rocket el chico acabó bastante cansado, dejándose caer en el sofá del salón del centro pokémon, acompañado de Hoja, mientras que realizaban un tratamiento intensivo a sus pokémon.

-Agh, estoy agotado… ni siquiera he comido…-masculló el chico, muerto de cansancio y quitándose la gorra.

-Bueno, el buffet no abre hasta las nueve, así que…-murmuró Hoja, sentándose a su lado.

-Estupendo pues…

Ante ese comentario Hoja le sonrió y murmuró.

-Ah, ahora lo que necesitas es descansar, te lo has ganado, eres todo un héroe. Túmbate un rato, anda.

Por insistencia suya Rojo se tumbó en el sofá, apoyando la cabeza sobre el regazo de la chica, la cual no puso inconvenientes.

-Bof, necesitaba esto… gracias, Hoja…-murmuró Rojo, empezando a amodorrarse.

-Ah, ya ves tú.

-Tengo suerte de tenerte como amiga…

-Oh, pero eso ya lo sabes ¿verdad?

-Sí, claro.

Ante eso los dos se rieron confidentemente, sonriéndose mutuamente; el chico cerró los ojos momentáneamente, dejando escapar un cansado suspiro.

Fue entonces cuando Hoja sintió como algo cálido se extendía por su pecho, llegando a recordar las palabras que Azul la llegó a decir.

_Y porque para crecer es necesario ser sinceros con nuestros sentimientos también ¿no crees?_

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, dudando por un momento; pero entonces se armó de valor y murmuró.

-Rojo, verás, lo he estado pensando y yo… tengo algo que decirte. Hasta ahora hemos estado juntos, como amigos, y aunque hemos tenido nuestros más y nuestros menos, siempre hemos salido airosos. Mira lo de hace poco, por ejemplo. Aunque lo que quiero decir es que, después de todo este tiempo, tengo del todo claro que lo que siento por ti es auténtico, real y genuino. Rojo, yo… te quiero.

Por un momento esperó a la respuesta del chico, mientras que su corazón la martilleaba en su pecho, con los nervios a flor de pie. Pero entonces, en ese justo momento, Rojo dejó escapar un sonoro ronquido que cortó súbitamente el ambiente.

-¿Rojo?-inquirió ella, sospechando lo que ocurría.

Bajó la vista y vio que, efectivamente, el chico se había quedado dormido. Por un momento quiso gritarle y despertarle, un tanto indignada, pero enseguida lo desechó por consideración. Después de todo estaba muy cansado, y necesitaba descansar, por lo que le dejó dormir. Ya habría tiempo de decirle cuánto le quería.

En la televisión del salón se encontraba emitiendo noticias de última hora de los más recientes acontecimientos en ciudad Azafrán. Afuera, esta volvía a respirar.

* * *

-Tras varias horas de asedio, el Team Rocket finalmente se ha retirado de ciudad Azafrán, liberándola de su yugo. Por ahora la información que nos llega es difusa, pero al parecer buscaban algo en la compañía Silph S.A., una especie de nuevo producto en fase de desarrollo del cual no han revelado mucho más, aunque fuentes más cercanas a la empresa aseguran que se trataba de un nuevo tipo de poké ball que iba a revolucionar la captura de los pokémon. Aunque, por lo visto, tal proyecto ha sido postergado y Silph S.A. se ha negado a hacer declaraciones de ningún tipo. Les iremos informando conforme tengamos más información.

-Oh, qué horror… esos delincuentes fueron los mismos que le llegaron a secuestrar ¿no, señor Fuji?

El hombre alzó una seca mirada en dirección a la tele, con gesto reservado, llegando a comentar brevemente.

-Sí, así es…

-Menos mal que han podido detenerlos… aunque es curioso, no han dicho en ningún momento quien ha conseguido echarlos…

Ante ese comentario Fuji se quedó en silencio, con mirada perdida y sopesando posibilidades.

-Sin embargo me intriga lo que han dicho… ¿una poké ball revolucionaria? ¿Qué podría ser?

Por su parte Fuji acentuó un poco más su gesto, tratando de no parecer demasiado inquieto, mirando fugazmente a través de la ventana más cercana. Desde donde estaba se podía ver la figura de la torre Pokémon envuelta en una densa bruma.

* * *

Señores y señores, les presento al capítulo más largo de todos hasta la fecha. Y no es para menos, puesto que el contenido bien lo merecía. Este es otro de mis momentos preferidos en la historia de los juegos, y el entrenamiento perfecto previo al enfrentamiento contra Sabrina. Aunque huelga decir que originariamente era mucho más corto y escueto, sin apenas detalle, y en su momento no llegué a sacar todo el potencial de una situación como esta. Ahora está mucho mejor planteado, y me he esmerado en cubrir todos los detalles posibles, para no dejar cabos sueltos. La batalla contra Azul está medio íntegra de la que escribí originariamente, y la de Giovanni también, aunque esta es la que más cambios tiene. Y, por supuesto, siempre tuve en mente que este fuera el momento propicio para que charmeleon evolucionara, que además ya iba siendo hora. Y, para el final, un poco de esto: trololololololololololo lolololo XDDDD Sí, lo sé, cuando quiero puedo ser un cabrón. No me matéis mucho, anda. Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 19**

**El poder de la mente**

Los días posteriores a la invasión por parte del Team Rocket fueron mucho más tranquilos y relajados, al tiempo que ciudad Azafrán se iba recuperando poco a poco. Silph S.A. tuvo que cancelar el desarrollo de la master ball, apartando el proyecto y sin volver a hablar más del mismo, tratando de eludir el asunto lo mejor que podía ante la insistencia de la prensa, la cual pedía explicaciones después de todo lo que había pasado, ya que tanto la seguridad de la empresa como la de la ciudad en sí había quedado bastante en entredicho. El alcalde no tuvo más remedio que dimitir y su teniente tuvo que suplirle, a la espera de unas elecciones que habría que adelantar para elegir y nombrar a uno nuevo.

Por otro lado, Rojo y Hoja estaban mejor que nunca, sintiéndose más unidos que de costumbre y mostrándose mucho más afectivos en ese aspecto. La chica esperaba tener que irse en cuanto recibiera una llamada de Roy, pero para su sorpresa éste la dijo que su periodo de prácticas quedaba parado hasta nuevo aviso, puesto que no había nada más por el momento, dándola un buen merecido descanso, según palabras suyas. Eso dejó a la chica completamente libre y disponible, cosa que aprovechó para decidir rápidamente qué hacer a continuación.

-¡Acabo de hablar con Roy!

-Ah ¿y qué te ha dicho?

-¡Que no hay encargos, me ha dado un tiempo de descanso!

-¡Vaya, eso es estupendo! ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora que estás libre?

-Bueno, dado que desde un principio empezamos a viajar juntos hasta que tú tuviste que continuar y yo tuve que quedarme en ciudad Verde para poder realizar el curso, he pensado que podría acompañarte… si a ti no te importa, claro.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Me encantaría terminar el resto del viaje contigo, Hoja…

-Genial, después de todo dentro de poco enfrentarás al gimnasio ¿verdad?

-Ah, sí, sé que va a ser duro, por lo que me estoy preparando un poco…

Y no era para menos, puesto que recordaba a Sabrina de aquella vez luchando contra Koichi y aún notaba escalofríos cuando rememoraba aquel momento en el que cruzaron las miradas. La capacidad de poder dar órdenes a sus pokémon sin necesidad de hacerlo en voz alta la daba una ventaja tremenda, además de que se la notaba muy experimentada y poderosa, por lo que no podía ir así sin más, sin una preparación previa. El enfrentamiento contra el Team Rocket y su victoria sobre Giovanni le habían enseñado muchas cosas, y se notaba mucho más confidente, pero aun así no podía bajar la guardia. Después de todo Giovanni era un burdo criminal y Sabrina era una honorable y legal líder de gimnasio.

Además, por otro lado, quería pasar más tiempo con lapras, su nuevo pokémon, para conocer mejor sus fortalezas y debilidades y así aprovecharlas mejor en combate. Aunque no de forma muy intensa, logró entrenar con él, preparándolo un poco para la batalla de gimnasio.

Dado que el tiempo seguía estando en su contra y los días para la conferencia de la Meseta Añil se iban acortando cada vez más, siendo sobre todo el asunto del Team Rocket bastante engorroso en ese aspecto, Rojo realizó un entrenamiento rápido intensivo durante un solo día y al día siguiente, después de desayunar, se dirigió al gimnasio acompañado de Hoja, la cual fue a animarle y a presenciar su combate.

-Qué ganas de verte en acción, la última vez estuviste fantástico…

-Sí, bueno, aunque Koga me dio muchos quebraderos de cabeza.

-Ya, pero al final te repusiste y atacaste con fuerza… y articuno al final estuvo increíble, le alentaste y congeló a muk al instante.

-Sí, la verdad es que su fuerza es formidable. Aunque el de hoy va a ser totalmente diferente, espero estar a la altura…

-¿Qué dices? Por supuesto que lo estás, has derrotado al Team Rocket y a su líder, si eres capaz de hacer eso, serás capaz de enfrentar todo lo que te echen.

-Ya, pero es que he visto a Sabrina en acción, y en parte es temible; ten en cuenta que es capaz de comunicarse con sus pokémon a través de la telepatía… va a ser muy complicado prever sus movimientos.

-Hombre, lo cierto es que suena intimidante, pero seguro que consigues superarla…

Sin embargo el chico no contestó a eso, inseguro de si realmente iba a poder contrarrestar su enorme poder.

Tras un rápido y breve paseo llegaron finalmente al gimnasio, encontrándose justo al lado del antiguo gimnasio de Koichi, y entraron en él sin mayor demora; Hoja quiso llamar a alguien para que les atendieran, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada Rojo la cortó.

-No te molestes, nadie va a salir.

-¿Eh? ¿Y eso por qué?-inquirió ella, extrañada.

-Porque nunca sale nadie, siempre ha sido así desde que empecé el viaje.

-¿En serio? Pues que descortés ¿no?

-Ya, pero bueno, es cuestión de acostumbrarse… busquemos el campo.

Los dos fueron todo recto por un pasillo cercano, el cual los condujo directamente hasta el campo de batalla, el cual se encontraba situado en una sala decorada con motivos psíquicos y geométricos de lo más vistosos. Al entrar no vieron a nadie, el campo lucía desierto y las gradas también, aunque en ese instante una profunda voz resonó por todo el lugar, asustándoles.

-Bienvenido, Rojo, te estaba esperando.

Los dos levantaron la mirada al notar que la voz provenía de arriba, asombrándose al segundo siguiente en cuanto vieron lo que vieron. Y es que Sabrina se encontraba levitando en el aire, sentada en el mismo y acompañada de su kadabra con pose serena, como si hubiera estado meditando. Sus ojos rojizos se clavaron en los del chico, el cual notó como otro escalofrío se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

-¿Co… cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Dices que me estabas esperando?-inquirió él, algo cortado.

-Así es…

Tras esas palabras Sabrina se puso en pie en el aire, al tiempo que kadabra la ayudaba a alcanzar el suelo, posándose sobre él suavemente con pose elegante y cautivadora.

-Sé quién eres y sabía que vendrías puesto que así lo vi en su día. Como puedes observar, poseo poderes psíquicos desde que era una niña. Al principio doblaba cucharas con la mente, pero luego me fui ejercitando poco a poco, llegando a adquirir la capacidad de ver el futuro a corto y largo plazo. Y, en una de esas tantas visiones, te vi a ti. Vi a ciudad Azafrán en peligro, al tiempo que tú llegabas a lomos del legendario articuno, derrotabas a la amenaza que se cernía sobre la ciudad y luego venias a desafiarme. Yo lo sé todo, Rojo. Y me he estado preparando desde entonces.

Las palabras de la líder eran frías y bastante planas, dejando un tanto confusos tanto a Rojo como a Hoja; pero el chico se dio cuenta de algo y murmuró, algo mosqueado.

-Espera, espera un momento… si llegaste a ver en su día que ciudad Azafrán estaría en peligro ¿por qué no hiciste nada al respecto?

Por un momento la chica no dijo nada, conservando la misma austera expresión en su cara, hasta que finalmente habló.

-Porque sabía que tú te encargarías de ello. Tengo por norma no inmiscuirme en mis visiones, ya que considero que no se puede cambiar el curso de los acontecimientos. Sabía que vendrías y los derrotarías, y así ha sido. Si hubiera intervenido de alguna u otra forma, hubiera trastocado el futuro, y eso es algo que no debo hacer jamás.

-¿¡Y sólo por eso no ayudaste a tu gente?! ¡Por favor, qué egoísta eres!-exclamó Rojo, molesto por su actitud.

-¡Rojo!-exclamó Hoja, un tanto escandalizada por su contestación.

-¡No, Hoja! ¡Si tú fueras capaz de ver el futuro y vieras que pueblo Paleta es atacado por alguien! ¿¡Te quedarías de brazos cruzados esperando a que un supuesto héroe venga a salvar el día?!-sugirió el chico, dirigiéndose a ella.

Ese abrupto supuesto pilló con la guardia baja a la chica, la cual contestó atropelladamente.

-Ah, pues… no, realmente no, iría corriendo a ayudar a nuestro pueblo…

-¡Pues esto es lo mismo! ¿¡Qué más da si yo hubiera aparecido?! ¿¡Y si no lo hubiera hecho?!

-Eso es imposible, mis visiones siempre se cumplen, siempre. Y la prueba más fehaciente de ello eres tú mismo, que estás aquí y ahora-contestó Sabrina, sin inmutarse.

-¡Me da igual, eso no te da derecho a quedarte quieta sin hacer nada a sabiendas de que tu ciudad está en peligro!

Aun así la chica tan solo le miró fría e intransigentemente, con actitud retadora. Por su parte el chico la miró con desdén, cada vez más y más molesto con su actitud. Sabrina habló después.

-Mis visiones siempre se cumplen, y en ese sentido yo no debo entrometerme. Y, para demostrártelo, te retaré aquí y ahora a una batalla de gimnasio. Sé que necesitas la medalla para poder participar en la conferencia de este año, por lo que negarte no es una opción, al menos para ti.

Rojo se quedó callado por un momento, sopesando lo que acababa de decir; aunque le repateaba admitirlo era cierto, necesitaba la medalla, el tiempo acuciaba y él no podía esperar más. Por otro lado le molestaba mucho su actitud fría y despreocupada, cosa que al final le acabó ganando, contestando rápidamente.

-Muy bien, acepto el desafío.

Sin mayor dilación los dos ocuparon ambas partes del campo, al tiempo que un árbitro hacía acto de presencia para arbitrar el combate y Hoja ocupaba las gradas para presenciar el encuentro.

Por su parte la chica no podía evitar sentirse un poco preocupada, ya que nunca había visto tan enfadado a Rojo antes, y menos aun contestando a alguien, una líder de gimnasio para ser exactos. Aunque sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando notó que alguien pasaba tras ella. Se dio la vuelta y vio entonces a un hombre de mediana edad, el cual se sentó unas filas más atrás, mirando a Sabrina con una extraña expresión grabada en su rostro.

-¿Quién será ese hombre?-se preguntó ella, intrigada.

Sin embargo a una señal del árbitro el combate dio comienzo y ambos sacaron a su primer pokémon; Sabrina optó por kadabra y Rojo sacó a pikachu.

-Los aspirantes empiezan primero-murmuró la líder con expresión neutra.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Pikachu, rayo!

El primero en atacar fue pikachu moviéndose como una centella, dando un lustroso salto, cargando energía en sus mofletes y lanzándola contra su oponente, el cual ni siquiera se movió. Por su parte Sabrina no dijo nada, esbozando una mirada intensa.

Antes de que la descarga alcanzara a kadabra este desapareció de repente, evitando así el ataque; el rayo impactó en el suelo, quedándose en nada, al tiempo que el pokémon aparecía a pocos metros de distancia de su oponente.

-¡Acércate a él y usa cola férrea!

Pikachu se lanzó a la carrera y, en cuanto estuvo a escasos centímetros de kadabra, dio un salto, latigando la cola en dirección hacia él. Sin embargo un rápido reflejo se alzó entre ambos pokémon justo a tiempo, bloqueando de esta forma la cola férrea. Acto seguido kadraba alzó su cuchara y lanzó una serie de psicorrayos de ella en dirección hacia pikachu.

-¡Doble equipo!

Al punto multitud de pikachus aparecieron de improviso, tratando de confundir a su rival; algunos de los psicorrayos impactaron sobre las copias, haciéndolas desaparecer, al tiempo que el resto de ellas se reagrupaban en torno al real, para confundir a kadabra.

-¡Placaje eléctrico!

Al instante todas las copias de pikachu se esfumaron en cuanto el real se envolvió en electricidad, rasgando el aire como un rayo y yendo directo hacia kadabra para embestirle. Sin embargo éste levantó su cuchara y, en un visto y no visto, un aura brillante envolvió a pikachu, deteniéndole en seco. La carga eléctrica se interrumpió, quedándose en nada, al tiempo que la fuerza psíquica incidía sobre pikachu. Kadabra jugueteó con su cuchara, la cual brilló fugazmente.

-¡Aguanta ahí, pikachu! ¡Rayo!

Haciendo acopio de fuerzas, y luchando contra la fuerza que le aprisionaba, la rata eléctrica cargó energía y la soltó en dirección a su oponente. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera alcanzarle kadabra desapareció de la vista, al tiempo que pikachu se veía libre del aura de psíquico, cayendo duramente al suelo.

-¡Agh, dita sea!-masculló Rojo, un tanto molesto por no poder alcanzarlo.

Ante eso Sabrina tan solo esbozó una mordaz sonrisita, sin decir nada. Acto seguido kadabra reapareció al otro lado del campo.

-Maldición, atacar a media distancia no es muy efectivo, y acercarse es arriesgado ¿Qué puedo hacer?-pensó el chico, un tanto ofuscado.

Aprovechando ese inciso kadabra comenzó a desaparecer y reaparecer constantemente, encadenando una serie de teletransportes a través de todo el campo en un intento por confundir a pikachu, el cual trataba de seguir con la mirada a su rival.

-Está tratando de despistarnos… ¡atento pikachu, no te muevas, tan solo espera a que se acerque!-exclamó Rojo.

El ceño de Sabrina se arrugó, al tiempo que kadabra seguía teletransportándose; por su parte pikachu se quedó clavado en el sitio, sin dejar de mirar hacia todos los lados y esperando tener a tiro a su rival. De golpe y porrazo kadabra apareció de improviso, lanzándose sobre pikachu con su cuchara en alto.

-¡Portazo!

Usando su cola la latigó hacia delante, consiguiendo golpear con ella la cuchara de kadabra, la cual salió volando, cayendo a pocos metros de donde estaba; por primera vez Sabrina esbozó un gesto alarmado, al igual que kadabra, y Rojo aprovechó el inciso para atacar.

-¡Cola férrea!

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, pikachu volvió a blandir su cola, la cual brilló con intensidad, y golpeó con ella a kadabra a la altura del pecho, empujándolo hacia atrás.

-¡Ahora placaje eléctrico!

Acto seguido la rata eléctrica se envolvió en electricidad, lanzándose contra kadabra con fuerza visigoda; aunque antes de alcanzarle, kadabra alzó a tiempo un rápido reflejo que le detuvo en seco. Acto seguido, se teletransportó de nuevo.

-¡Agh, no!-masculló el chico.

Al segundo siguiente el pokémon psíquico reapareció justo al lado de su cuchara, recuperándola, alzándola y lanzando un rápido psicorrayo inmediatamente después.

-¡Esquívalo con ataque rápido!

Pikachu se lanzó a la carrera, esquivando fácilmente el psicorrayo y acercándose a kadabra para embestirlo, el cual no se movió. En cuanto estuvo a pocos palmos de él, pikachu saltó para golpearle de lleno. Inmediatamente después se sucedió un destello en lo alto del techo, al tiempo que un rayo psíquico surgía del mismo e impactaba sobre pikachu, el cual se vio sometido a fuertes convulsiones psíquicas antes de caer al suelo, visiblemente dañado.

-¡Pikachu!-exclamó Rojo, sorprendido.

Ante eso Sabrina tan solo esbozó una sonrisa satisfactoria, comprendiendo el chico enseguida lo que había sido eso.

-Premonición… maldita sea…

El caso era que no lo había visto venir, y tampoco había visto cuando lo había realizado exactamente ya que aparentemente no había hecho ningún gesto que lo delatara. Supo entonces que no iba a ser nada sencillo, aunque en ese momento pikachu estaba demasiado dañado como para continuar por el momento, por lo que decidió retirarlo, sacando a porygon en su lugar.

Por su parte Sabrina siguió con kadabra sin mediar palabra alguna, aunque logró discernir un ligero gesto que hizo a kadabra moverse, lanzando otro psicorrayo en dirección hacia porygon.

-¡Conversión, porygon!

Desde donde estaba, el pokémon virtual escaneó el psicorrayo conforme este se acercaba a él, adoptando de esta forma el tipo psíquico; como resultado el psicorrayo llegó a impactarle, pero no le hizo gran cosa, reponiéndose enseguida.

-¡Afilar!

Acto seguido porygon aumentó de golpe su ataque, aristándose su forma un poco más y viéndose más aerodinámico. Aunque justo después kadabra volvió a encadenar varios teletransportes, repitiendo la misma estrategia de antes. El ceño de Rojo se frunció, pensando a toda velocidad.

-¡Vamos a seguirlo! ¡Porygon, agilidad!

Aprovechando ese inciso porygon aumentó su velocidad drásticamente, comenzando a moverse rápidamente alrededor de todo el campo, siguiendo la estela de kadabra, el cual seguía apareciendo y desapareciendo al azar.

-¡No le pierdas de vista, porygon!

Ante esa indicación los ojos del pokémon virtual se movieron milimétricamente, al tiempo que localizaba a kadabra momentáneamente, llegando a apuntarle directamente.

-¡Ahí, triataque!

Porygon comenzó a cargar el ataque para lanzárselo en cuanto lo tuviera a tiro, pero en ese momento kadabra reapareció justo enfrente de él y sus ojos brillaron con fuerza, al tiempo que un aura brillante envolvía a porygon, sujetándole en el proceso y sometiéndole a una fuerza psíquica tremenda. Dado que ahora era de tipo psíquico gracias a conversión el efecto fue algo menor, pero aun así eso no impidió que lograra sujetarlo, quedando completamente inmovilizado.

-¡No cejes, porygon, usa triataque!

El pokémon virtual hizo un esfuerzo, al tiempo que dejaba escapar varios ruiditos agudos, como si se estuviera reconfigurando o algo por el estilo; inmediatamente después comenzó a formar una esfera brillante de color verdoso que se fue expandiendo poco a poco conforme se iba cargando.

-¿Y eso?-pensó Rojo, extrañado.

El ceño en la cara de Sabrina se torció, como si no la gustara lo que veía. Por un momento kadabra dejó de atacar, liberando a porygon, pero este fue mucho más rápido y soltó la esfera rápidamente, la cual zumbó el aire como una centella e impactando de lleno sobre kadabra, el cual se vio azotado hacia atrás.

Por su parte Sabrina volvió a cambiar el gesto de su cara, centrándose, pero en cuanto kadabra fue a moverse un aura eléctrica le envolvió, dejándole clavado en el sitio. Fue entonces cuando el gesto en la cara de la líder cambió abruptamente, como si no se esperara algo así.

-¡Está paralizado! ¡Ahora, porygon, triataque!

Aprovechando esa gran oportunidad porygon cargó esta vez un fuerte ataque combinado que impactó sobre un inmovilizado kadabra, que no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo. El pokémon psíquico se vio azotado por la tremenda fuerza, cayendo de espaldas hacia atrás y quedándose tendido en el suelo, KO.

-¡Kadabra está fuera de combate, porygon es el ganador!-dictaminó el árbitro, levantando la banderilla a su favor.

-¡Sí, eso es, genial porygon!-exclamó Rojo, sintiéndose inspirado.

Por su parte Hoja también los animó, exclamando de seguido.

-¡Bien hecho, Rojo, adelante, tú puedes!

Por parte del segundo visitante sentado un poco más atrás no hubo nada, contemplando con calma el transcurso del combate.

Por parte de Sabrina la chica se recompuso enseguida, conservando su orgullo, al tiempo que recogía a su pokémon haciendo levitar la poké ball pertinente. Inmediatamente después, y sin abrir la boca en ningún momento, otra ball salió volando de su cinto y la lanzó hacia delante, saliendo de ella un venomoth.

-¡Muy bien, vamos allá, psicorrayo!-exclamó el chico, dejando a porygon en el campo.

El pokémon virtual se movió rápido y lanzó un fuerte psicorrayo que fue directo hacia venomoth, el cual comenzó a aletear con fuerza hasta formar un tornado que enfrentó al psicorrayo, consiguiendo desviarlo de su trayectoria y evitándolo así. Inmediatamente después se lanzó zumbando y se acercó hasta porygon.

-¡Atento, porygon!-indicó Rojo, no muy seguro de cómo atacaría a continuación.

En cuanto estuvo a dos palmos de él, venomoth agitó sus antenas y una serie de ondas sónicas envolvieron a porygon, el cual se quedó en el sitio como alelado.

-¡Oh, no, reacciona porygon!-exclamó Rojo.

-Está confuso…-observó Hoja desde las gradas.

Fue entonces cuando Sabrina esbozó una zalamera sonrisita, al tiempo que pronunciaba un poco más el ceño; al punto venomoth se lanzó sobre porygon aprovechando su confusión, atrapándole con sus pequeñas garras y hundiéndole inmediatamente después sus colmillos, drenándole su energía y afectándole el doble de lo normal al ser ahora de tipo psíquico.

-¡Agh, trata de soltarte, porygon, reacciona!

Sin embargo la confusión hacía mella en él, dejándole completamente a merced de venomoth, el cual le golpeó con las alas, alejándole de él y teniéndolo a tiro.

-¡Vamos, porygon, inténtalo, psicorrayo!

Sin embargo el pokémon virtual, presa de la confusión, se acabó autolesionando, sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo; inmediatamente después venomoth atacó con otro psicorrayo, el cual se abalanzó sobre porygon, golpeándole duramente y haciéndole caer al suelo, donde llegó a parpadear débilmente hasta dejarse caer, agotado.

-¡Porygon está fuera de combate, venomoth es el ganador!-anunció el árbitro esta vez.

Por su parte Rojo recogió a porygon, al tiempo que pensaba a toda velocidad, y sacando a gastly en su lugar. Sabrina miró al pokémon con gesto frío y arrugó el ceño, al tiempo que venomoth comenzaba a agitar sus alas formando otro tornado. El viento comenzó a levantarse y gastly prontamente se vio arrastrado, al ser particularmente débil incluso a la corriente de aire más leve. Sin embargo Rojo exclamó.

-¡Sujétate a él, psíquico!

Al punto los ojos de gastly brillaron intensamente, al tiempo que un aura brillante envolvía a un despistado venomoth, el cual le pilló del todo desprevenido, dejando de atacar. Gastly aprovechó para acercarse a él, sin dejar de atacar y sujetándole al mismo tiempo, haciéndole daño paulatinamente. Sabrina frunció el ceño y miró fijamente hacia venomoth, el cual luchó contra la enorme fuerza psíquica que lo aprisionaba y lanzando un rápido psicorrayo hacia gastly.

-¡Intercéptalo con tinieblas!

Ambos pokémon atacaron casi a la vez, encontrándose los dos ataques y bloqueándose mutuamente, provocando una ligera explosión que envolvió esa parte del campo en humo. Las alas de venomoth se agitaron para disiparlo, pero en ese momento gastly surgió rápidamente de entre este y se acercó a él, aprovechando el inciso para darle un fugaz y rápido lengüetazo en la cara, dejándole paralizado debido a la impresión.

-¡Ahora, gastly, psíquico!

Una vez más sus ojos brillaron intensamente al tiempo que atrapaba a venomoth, el cual no pudo defenderse, sufriendo la presión psíquica y cayendo al suelo pesadamente. Por su parte Sabrina apretó los puños y entrecerró los ojos, como si le estuviera increpando. Venomoth trató de levantarse, pero al final su peso le venció y se dejó caer, agotado.

-¡Venomoth está fuera de combate, gastly es el ganador!

-¡Sí, bien hecho gastly!

Sin decir nada, Sabrina retiró a venomoth y sacó esta vez a un Mr. Mime, el cual comenzó a hacer extrañas pantomimas, como si estuviera delante de un muro invisible. Por su parte Rojo optó por retirar a gastly para que descansara y, después de pensarlo rápidamente, sacó a pikachu.

-¡Muy bien, pikachu, vamos a hacerlo rápido! ¡Placaje eléctrico!

Al punto el pokémon se envolvió en electricidad y se lanzó como una centella hacia Mr. Mime, el cual apenas se movió, siguiendo haciendo pantomimas. Pikachu dio un salto para embestirle de lleno, pero de golpe y porrazo se topó con algo invisible entre medias, deteniéndole en seco.

-¿¡Pero qué?!-masculló el chico, anonadado.

Sabrina sonrió mordazmente y agudizó la mirada, al tiempo que Mr. Mime lanzaba un rápido psicorrayo a pikachu.

-¡Intercéptalo con rayo!

Pikachu atacó rápidamente y pudo mantener a raya el psicorrayo, provocando una leve explosión que formó otra densa nube de humo.

-¡Vamos a acercarnos! ¡Lánzate y cola férrea!

Aprovechando la nube de humo pikachu se lanzó con su cola en alto, preparándola para asestar un fuerte golpe a su oponente; pero antes de alcanzarle se volvió a dar de frente con lo que parecía ser una barrera invisible, haciéndole imposible atacarle de frente.

-¡Diablos! Esas pantomimas no las está haciendo de forma arbitraria, no voy a poder acercarme-supuso Rojo, pensativo.

La líder tan solo sonrió, al tiempo que el pokémon psíquico adoptaba una pose como si estuviera meditando, al tiempo que reforzaba sus características especiales.

-En ese caso… ¡rayo!

Desde el suelo el pokémon eléctrico hico acopio de energía y luego la soltó, rasgando el aire y precipitándose sobre Mr. Mime, el cual alzó un rápido reflejo, parando de golpe el rayo.

Rojo chascó la lengua, viendo que así no iba a ninguna parte. Estaba claro que la habilidad de Mr. Mime era mayor que la de kadabra, haciendo complicado atacar a corta distancia. Sin embargo veía una posibilidad con cierto pokémon, por lo que optó por retirar a pikachu y volver a sacar a gastly. Por su parte Mr. Mime volvió a atacar con psicorrayo.

-¡Gastly, intercéptalo con tinieblas!

De los ojos de gastly surgieron dos rayos oscuros que se encontraron con el psicorrayo, bloqueándose mutuamente y provocando otra ligera explosión, aprovechando gastly el momento para deslizarse entre el humo y acercarse a Mr. Mime sin que le viera, el cual estuvo ojo avizor mirando a su alrededor. En cuanto le tuve delante el pokémon fantasma le sorprendió, dispuesto a darle un largo lengüetazo, pero el pokémon psíquico le vio sus ojos brillaron sorpresivamente, atrapando a gastly y haciéndole mucho daño.

-¡No, aguanta gastly, psíquico tú también!

Haciendo acopio de fuerzas gastly le imito y también atrapó a Mr. Mime, aunque el efecto era mucho menor al ser del mismo tipo que su oponente. Sabrina agudizó su gesto y Mr. Mime incidió en su ataque, dejando a gastly al borde del abismo.

-¡No, gastly, no te rindas, aguanta ahí!-exclamó Rojo.

Por su parte el pokémon miró a los ojos a su oponente, esbozando un gesto retador aun a pesar del daño que estaba recibiendo y llegando a soltar un agudo grito. Al segundo siguiente un aura azulada brillante envolvió por completo al pokémon, pillando por sorpresa a todos los presentes, incluida a Sabrina, la cual dibujó una mueca de desconcierto total en su cara.

Por su parte gastly comenzó a cambiar drásticamente, su cuerpo se volvió mucho más grande, adquiriendo un aspecto más triangular, al tiempo que su cabeza se abultaba y varias forma puntiagudas surgían de ella. Su aspecto vaporoso se difuminó, adquiriendo una apariencia más sólida y consistente, al tiempo que dos puños aparecían delante de él.

En cuanto el brillo cesó se mostró con una forma completamente distinta, mirando a Mr. Mime y esbozando una escalofriante sonrisa con su gran bocaza. Éste aún se mostraba impactado, incluso dejó de atacar debido a la impresión. Fue entonces cuando el recién evolucionado pokémon aprovechó la ocasión, los dos puños que tenía salieron disparados hacia él, asestándole un rápido y fuerte golpe que le dejó totalmente alelado, cayéndose de espaldas y quedándose tirado en el suelo, completamente KO.

-¡Mr. Mime está fuera de combate, haunter es el ganador!-anunció el árbitro inmediatamente después.

Por su parte Rojo se informó rápidamente sacando su pokédex.

-Haunter, el pokémon gas; aunque su cuerpo es más sólido y consistente es capaz de atravesar paredes y muros de piedra muy gruesa. Ronda y atosiga a sus víctimas, asestándoles lametazos hasta agotarlos.

-¡Genial, y además has aprendido puño sombra, bien hecho haunter!-exclamó Rojo, satisfecho.

Sabrina por su parte recogió a Mr. Mime conservando su denso silencio, sacando en su lugar a un alakazam, la evolución final de kadabra. Rojo, sintiéndose más inspirado que nunca, decidió continuar con haunter.

-¡Vamos allá, haunter! ¡Puño sombra!

Al igual que la última vez, sus puños salieron disparados en dirección hacia alakazam, el cual apenas se movió. En cuanto estuvieron a punto de embestir a su oponente este cruzó sus cucharas que llevaba consigo y las usó para detener en seco los puños, dejando anonadados tanto al propio haunter como a Rojo. Al segundo siguiente desapareció de la vista, para reaparecer inmediatamente después delante de haunter. Al segundo siguiente sus ojos brillaron con intensidad, atrapando a su oponente, el cual dibujó una expresión horrible en su cara, evidenciando que la fuerza psíquica era descomunal. Justo después alakazam dejó de atacar y haunter flotó dejadamente en el aire, completamente KO.

-¡Haunter está fuera de combate, alakazam es el ganador!-dictaminó el árbitro, levantando la banderilla a su favor.

Por su parte Rojo lo recogió un tanto intimidado por lo que acababa de ver; estaba claro que alakazam no era como kadabra y estaba a otro nivel, por lo que iba a necesitar estar muy alerta si quería derrotarlo. Para entonces Sabrina había recuperado su confidente sonrisita, mirando al chico con gesto frío y condescendiente.

Ante eso Rojo la contestó con una expresión retadora, sacando de nuevo a pikachu, el cual ya comenzaba a estar un poco cansado.

-¡Vamos a ir con cuidado, pikachu! ¡Doble equipo!

Al punto una serie de pikachus se extendieron alrededor del original, confundiéndose entre sí y mezclándose, ocultándole de la vista. Sabrina no se vio intimidada y arrugó el ceño, al tiempo que alakazam se preparaba para luchar haciendo paz mental y aumentando sus características especiales.

-¡Ataque rápido!

Pikachu comenzó a correr alrededor de alakazam, el cual no le quitó el ojo de encima, al tiempo que blandía sus cucharas, las cuales llegaron a brillar fugazmente.

-¡Cola férrea!

En un momento dado pikachu se desvió con su cola en alto, dispuesto a golpear a alakazam; pero en cunto estuvo a punto de alcanzarle, alakazam desapareció, reapareciendo detrás de él y sujetando a pikachu con psíquico.

-¡Resiste, pikachu, rayo con todo lo que tengas!

Haciendo acopio de fuerzas al extremo, el pokémon eléctrico soltó una potente descarga con la que envolvió a alakazam, pero eso no le detuvo, puesto que siguió sujetando a pikachu con su enorme fuerza psíquica. El ataque le dejó un tanto tocado, pero en cuanto la descarga cesó el cuerpo de alakazam se envolvió en un brillo dorado que sanó todas sus heridas. Al segundo siguiente alakazam dejó de atacar, cayendo pikachu al suelo como un fardo y sin volverse a mover, completamente KO.

-¡Pikachu está fuera de combate, el ganador es alakazam!-anunció el árbitro.

Rojo lo recogió sin decir nada, comenzando a sentirse cada vez más y más apurado. Aunque había conseguido derrotar a tres de los pokémon de la líder, alakazam se notaba que estaba a otro nivel infinitamente superior. Debido a esto supo que iba a necesitar mucha más fuerza, por lo que decidió enseguida a quien sacar, siendo articuno el siguiente.

Al verlo Sabrina esbozó una interesante sonrisa, rompiendo entonces su silencio y hablando por primera vez desde que empezó el combate.

-Ah, el legendario articuno… veamos qué es lo que tiene que decir.

-¡Con mucho gusto! ¡Articuno, golpe aéreo!

Haciendo gala de su velocidad, el pokémon legendario se elevó en el aire y luego se lanzó en dirección hacia alakazam, el cual desapareció en cuanto estuvo a punto de embestirle, reapareciendo en la otra punta del campo.

-¡No te detengas, articuno, continúa!

Sin romper el ritmo, el ave legendaria siguió volando y volvió a interceptar a su oponente, abalanzándose de nuevo hacia él con gran velocidad. Pero alakazam repitió de nuevo la misma estrategia, desapareciendo de la vista y dejando con las ganas a articuno de alcanzarle.

-A corta distancia no va a servir… ¡rayo hielo!

Viéndole al otro lado del campo, articuno se detuvo en el aire, batiendo las alas para mantenerse estable, al tiempo que cargaba el ataque y se lo lanzaba a su oponente. Alakazam alzó un rápido reflejo que sirvió para escudarse del congelante rayo, quedándose en nada.

-Maldita sea… ¡agilidad, acércate a él!

Aumentando su velocidad al tiempo que volaba, articuno se aproximó rasgando el aire, rodeando en círculos a alakazam, el cual se quedó quieto sin apenas mover un músculo.

-¡Ahora, usa ventisca!

En un instante articuno se detuvo, al tiempo que abría sus alas, preparándose para atacar; fue entonces cuando, al igual que la otra vez, se dio un fugaz destello en el techo al tiempo que un rayo psíquico aparecía de improviso, precipitándose sobre el ave legendaria y sometiéndole a una fortísima sacudida psíquica que le dejó clavado en el sitio sin poder moverse.

-¡No, articuno!-exclamó Rojo, viendo que se trataba de premonición.

El pokémon legendario dio un bandazo y se dejó caer al suelo, apoyándose en él con sus alas en un gesto desesperado por mantenerse erguido.

-¡Aguanta ahí, articuno, no dejes que te domine! ¡Vamos, ventisca!

Haciendo acopio de fuerzas, y recuperando momentáneamente su velocidad alentado por Rojo, articuno se reincorporó y azotó con fuerza sus alas, al tiempo que una fuerte ventisca se formaba delante de él y envolvía a alakazam, el cual adoptó una pose defensiva con sus cucharas en alto. En un visto y no visto una gruesa capa de hielo envolvió al pokémon psíquico, el cual se vio congelado en meros segundos.

-¡Sí, eso es!-exclamó Rojo, exaltado.

Sin embargo, inmediatamente después el hielo se resquebrajó, envuelto en un aura brillante, hasta que finalmente acabó reventando por efecto de los poderes psíquicos de alakazam, el cual estaba algo dañado, pero entero. El cuerpo del pokémon psíquico se envolvió en otra aura dorada y se vio recuperado de sus heridas en cuestión de segundos, estando a tope de nuevo.

-Agh, maldición… ¡articuno, golpe…!

Sin embargo, en cuanto se quiso dar cuenta, el ave legendaria soltó un respingo y se dejó caer al suelo, con las alas abiertas y gesto derrotado, sin volver a levantar de nuevo.

-¡Articuno está fuera de combate, alakazam es el ganador!-anunció el árbitro.

Rojo se quedó estático, aún con el brazo extendido en un gesto de orden inacabada y con una mirada de incredulidad total grabada en su rostro. Fue entonces cuando pudo notar cómo un escalofrió recorría su espalda, sin poder evitar sentirse intimidado ante el enorme poder de alakazam.

Por su parte Sabrina sonrió mordazmente, al tiempo que volvía a romper su silencio comentando.

-Qué decepción…

Eso hizo reaccionar al chico, el cual recogió a articuno sin decir nada, pero con un gesto de furia total grabado en su cara.

Desde las gradas Hoja vio esto, llegando a mascullar por lo bajo.

-¿Rojo?

Inmediatamente después el chico cogió otra poké ball y sacó de ella a charizard, chillando de seguido.

-¡Lanzallamas!

Contagiándose de la furia de su entrenador, charizard soltó un potentísimo lanzallamas que fue directo hacia alakazam, pero este se cubrió a tiempo con reflejo y las ardientes llamas rodearon al mismo, pero sin llegarle a tocar.

-¡Cuchillada!

Acto seguido echó a volar preparando sus garras y acercándose a alakazam, el cual se escudó de nuevo con reflejo, salvando todos los golpes que charizard trataba de asestarle. Las brillantes garras del pokémon fuego y volador chocaban contra la dura y resistente superficie del reflejo, haciendo saltar chispas cada vez que colisionaban.

-¡Lanzallamas otra vez!

Sin dar margen de ningún tipo, charizard volvió a soltar otra potente columna de llamas, calentando la superficie del reflejo, el cual comenzó a resquebrajarse.

-¡Cuchillada!-masculló Rojo, exaltado.

Las fuertes garras de charizard relucieron centelleantes e impactaron sobre el reflejo, el cual se hizo añicos; inmediatamente después alakazam desapareció, reapareciendo justo detrás de su oponente.

-¡Detrás, movimiento sísmico!

Charizard se dio la vuelta rápidamente, pero esa vez alakazam fue mucho más rápido y le aprisionó con psíquico, comenzando a hacerle daño con su enorme presión psíquica.

Para entonces el chico se notaba arder, queriendo atacar con todas sus fuerzas y acabar con todo esto de una vez por todas. Pero en ese mismo instante una voz resonó por todo el gimnasio, exclamando.

-¡Rojo, reacciona, este no eres tú!

Hoja se encontraba inclinada sobre la barandilla que separaba las gradas del campo, mirando con expresión seria y molesta al chico, el cual pareció no haberla oído.

-¡No hagas como si no me hubieras oído, sé que lo has hecho! ¡El Rojo que yo conozco no atacaría así sin más, a lo bestia, sin medir su fuerza, sin pensar en las consecuencias y sin perder el respeto por sus pokémon! ¡Tú eres más que eso, Rojo!

Las palabras de la chica resonaron por todo el gimnasio, llegando a oídos del ofuscado entrenador, el cual llegó a parpadear. Por un momento se quedó parado y, al segundo siguiente, giró la cabeza en dirección hacia Hoja, llegando a encontrarse con sus miradas. No hizo falta decir nada, Rojo tan solo esbozó una segura y confidente sonrisa, lo que tranquilizó al instante a Hoja en cuanto la vio. Sabrina observaba el momento con gesto imperturbable.

Acto seguido Rojo volvió la vista hacia el campo y, al segundo siguiente, exclamó con más calma.

-¡Charizard, dragoaliento!

Nada más oírlo el pokémon reaccionó de la misma forma y, luchando contra el enorme influjo psíquico, se reincorporó y soltó un rápido dragoaliento que logró impactar sobre alakazam, el cual se desconcentró, soltando a charizard en el proceso.

-¡Ahora, giro fuego!

Acto seguido lanzó una serie de llamas que rodearon a alakazam, encerrándole dentro de una espiral ardiente que le fue dañando poco a poco. Sabrina torció un poco el gesto y, al segundo siguiente, alakazam comenzó a juguetear con sus cucharas, usándolas como si fueran espadas y moviéndolas frenéticamente. Un aura psíquica envolvió a las llamas y las deshizo rápidamente, al tiempo que las cucharas daban vueltas sobre sí mismas, llegando a brillar fugazmente.

Fue entonces cuando el chico llegó a ver ese leve pero visible brillo, comprendiéndolo al instante.

-Pues claro, tiene que ser eso… vale, pero antes debo ganar tiempo. ¡Charizard, arriba!

A su orden el pokémon fuego volador agitó sus alas y se elevó en el aire, volando alrededor del campo y alejándose de su oponente. Sabrina esbozó una inquisitiva mirada, extrañada por el súbito cambio de estrategia del chico, volviendo a enfocar sus pensamientos en el combate. Por su parte alakazam comenzó a desaparecer y aparecer de nuevo por todo el campo, tratando de confundir a su rival.

-Quiere confundirme, puede que se haya olido algo… voy a tratar de engañarla ¡lanzallamas!

Charizard comenzó a soltar una serie de lanzallamas apuntando al campo, ninguno de ellos alcanzó a alakazam, aunque en realidad esa no era la intención de Rojo, el cual siguió metiendo presión. Sabrina se mostró cada vez más y más extrañada, respondiendo enseguida preparándose un poco más mediante paz mental.

Por su parte Rojo seguía esperando, aunque por otro lado temía que Sabrina le descubriera, por lo que decidió aparentar un poco más.

-¡Ataque ala!

Las alas de charizard brillaron con intensidad y luego se lanzó sobre alakazam, el cual se cubrió a tiempo con un rápido reflejo, deteniéndole en seco. Fue entonces cuando ocurrió. El brillo regresó y el rayo psíquico surgió de improviso, pero esta vez tanto Rojo como charizard lo vieron venir, reaccionando los dos a tiempo.

-¡Ahora, cuchillada!

Blandiendo sus garras hacia arriba charizard hizo fuerza e interceptó la premonición a tiempo antes de que impactara sobre él, parándola de golpe. Todo el mundo dejó escapar un seco jadeo, incluso Sabrina llegó a dibujar una mueca de sorpresa, que no se esperaba nada que lo enfrentara de esa forma.

-¡Lanzallamas!

Acto seguido volvió a soltar otro potente lanzallamas, alakzam levantó justo a tiempo un rápido reflejo, pero la fuerza de las llamas llegó a empujarle levemente hacia atrás.

-¡Cuchillada!

Justo después se volvió a lanzar sobre él con sus garras brillando y en alto, pero antes de que le llegara a golpear, alakazam alzó sus cucharas y las usó para detenerle, usándolas como tal para defenderse. Fue al segundo siguiente cuando, en un parpadeo, los ojos del pokémon psíquico brillaron una vez más, sujetando a charizard y haciéndole paulatinamente daño.

-¡No te rindas, charizard, demuéstrale de lo que estás hecho! ¡Movimiento sísmico!

Haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal y luchando contra la enorme fuerz psíquica que lo aprisionaba, charizard se movió de golpe hacia delante, llegando a asir a alakazam con sus fuertes garras, el cual ni siquiera dejó de atacar. Alzó el vuelo sin soltarlo, al tiempo que el aura psíquica seguía haciendo mella en él, pero sobreponiéndose a ella con una entereza apabullante y elevándose hasta el techo sin ni siquiera frenar un poco. Acto seguido lanzó a su oponente contra el suelo, esta vez el aura psíquica que le envolvía se desvaneció y alakazam salió disparado contra el suelo, llegando a caer duramente contra este y formando un hermoso boquete, junto con una densa nube de polvo.

Sin embargo el daño que había estado recibiendo durante todo ese buen rato llegó a hacer mella en él, dando un bandazo en el aire y volando erráticamente en el aire, obligándole a aterrizar cerca de donde había caído alakazam, jadeando visiblemente agotado.

En cuanto el polvo se posó la figura de alakazam se desveló envuelta en un aura dorada que le ayudó a recuperarse, saliendo mucho mejor parado de lo esperado; en cuanto lo vio charizard quiso lanzarse para seguir luchando, pero entonces dio un traspié y cayó al suelo, al borde de la extenuación.

Rojo comprendió entonces que no podía continuar por mucho que quisiera y decidió retirarlo, murmurando a su poké ball.

-Has luchado genial, charizard, ahora descansa un poco.

Acto seguido dejó escapar un suspiro resignado, mirando a Sabrina con gesto decidido. Fue entonces cuando supo que era ahora cuando se decidía todo, las dudas se despejaron y todo se aclaró. Cogió su última super ball, la agrandó y la lanzó, saliendo lapras a combatir.

-¡Muy bien, lapras, vamos a terminar lo que hemos empezado, adelante!

El pokémon agua y hielo lanzó un agudo grito, al tiempo que alakazam se ponía en pie y en guardia, dispuesto a todo.

-¡Danza lluvia!

Al punto lapras soltó un denso humo de su boca, el cual se elevó hasta el techo, extendiéndose sobre el mismo y adquiriendo un color grisáceo oscuro, dejando caer agua inmediatamente después y provocando lluvia en el interior del gimnasio.

-¡Hidrobomba!

Inmediatamente después de su boca lanzó un potente chorro de agua, el cual fue abruptamente potenciado por el lluvioso clima interno y abalanzándose sobre alakazam, el cual alzó un rápido reflejo que le escudó a tiempo antes de que el ataque le tocara.

-¡Derribo!

Acto seguido el gran pokémon se lanzó con gran fuerza, dispuesto a embestir a su oponente, pero en cuanto estuvo a punto de tocarlo alakazam desapareció de la vista y lapras falló, parándose de golpe.

-¡Atento, lapras!

Fue entonces cuando el pokémon estuvo alerta, mirando a su alrededor y esperando a que su rival hiciera aparición. Eventualmente reapareció justo delante de él, teniéndolo a tiro.

-¡Ahora, rayo confuso!

Del cuerno de su cabeza emanó entonces una luz violácea que llegó a alcanzar a alakazam, cayendo confuso en cuanto la vio.

-¡Eso es! ¡Ahora hidrobomba!

Aprovechando ese momento de debilidad, lapras soltó otro potenciado hidrobomba que esta vez alcanzó a un indefenso alakazam, el cual se vio arrastrado hacia atrás, cayendo al lado de Sabrina, la cual apretó los puños con fuerza, mirando a alakazam con gesto furioso, como si le estuviera gritando y reprendiendo.

Desde las gradas el hombre sentado en las últimas filas clavó la vista en la líder, con un gesto entre melancólico y esperanzador difícil de discernir.

Por su parte alakazam se reincorporó, luchando contra la confusión que le ralentizaba, y llegando a tener un momento de lucidez que aprovechó para mover sus cucharas, esta vez sin ningún tipo de sutileza, identificando al instante Rojo el movimiento.

-Premonición… ¡atento, lapras!

El pokémon de agua y hielo no quitó el ojo de alakazam, el cual seguía confuso, y vigilando al mismo tiempo los alrededores, por si sucedía algo imprevisto. Sabrina, visiblemente azorada, trató de que alakazam reaccionara, el cual consiguió sobreponerse momentáneamente y recuperándose una vez más, consiguiendo ganar ventaja. En ese momento las nubes de danza lluvia se dispersaron, pasándose el efecto, e inmediatamente después el brillo de premonición hizo acto de presencia, al tiempo que el rayo psíquico surgía de golpe, precipitándose sobre lapras.

-¡Ahora, lapras, rayo hielo!

Fue entonces cuando el pokémon arqueó en cuello hacia arriba, al tiempo que cargaba el rayo hielo en su boca, lanzándolo poco antes de que la premonición le alcanzara. El rayo hielo detuvo en seco la premonición e, inmediatamente después, se sucedió una súbita explosión que extendió un humo blanco por encima de su cabeza, ocultando a lapras de la vista.

En cuanto el humo se dispersó alakazam no estaba, reapareciendo inmediatamente después justo delante de su rival, el cual no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Un aura brillante cubrió por completo a lapras, comenzando a hacerle gran daño, ya que hasta el momento alakazam había logrado aumentar sus características especiales un par de veces.

-¡Aguanta, lapras, no te rindas!

La cara de Sabrina era un poema, esbozando entonces una satisfactoria sonrisita, creyendo con vehemencia que ya lo tenía.

-¡No dejes que te domine, vamos, sé que puedes hacerlo! ¡Creo en ti!

Las palabras del chico llegaron a oídos del pokémon, el cual abrió los ojos y clavando la mirada en alakazam. Acto seguido un vapor helado comenzó a recubrir el cuerpo de lapras, llegando incluso a congelar al instante el suelo mojado del campo, sobre el cual se extendió una fina capa de hielo helado. Por un momento no hubo nada, pero entonces se oyó un fuerte estallido, como si miles de estalactitas de hielo hubieran chocado contra el suelo a la vez. Una ola de frío helador se extendió por todo el campo y todo se congeló en finas y densas capas de hielo, montadas una encima de otras y creando formas ondulantes. Alakazam también se congeló, encontrándose aprisionado en el hielo y con una expresión inalterada en su rostro, al contrario que Sabrina, la cual se quedó con un absoluto gesto de sorpresa dibujado en su cara.

Justo después el hielo que cubría a alakazam comenzó a resquebrajarse y el pokémon psíquico se liberó; por un momento parecía que iba a continuar, pero entonces cabeceó hacia atrás y se dejó caer al suelo, fulminado.

-¡Alakazam está fuera de combate, lapras es el ganador! ¡La victoria es para el aspirante Rojo de pueblo Paleta!-dictaminó el árbitro, levantando la banderilla a su favor.

Por un momento Rojo se quedó en el sitio, como si no hubiera oído bien, pero al segundo siguiente reaccionó y musitó.

-Lo hemos hecho… hemos ganado. ¡Sí, eso es, lo has conseguido, lapras!

El chico echó a correr hacia él, patinando en el proceso y estando a punto de caer de morros al helado suelo, pero lapras se acercó a él y le sostuvo a tiempo. El chico le abrazó y ambos festejaron la victoria.

Por su parte Sabrina se quedó clavada en el sitio, con una expresión incrédula grabada en el rostro y la boca semi abierta. Por un momento pareció que se había quedado totalmente inmóvil en todos y cada uno de los sentidos, pero finalmente reaccionó y cerró los ojos, dejando escapar un resignado suspiro. Recogió a su pokémon y se ausentó por un momento.

Al mismo tiempo Hoja abandonó las gradas y se acercó a Rojo exclamando.

-¡Rojo, eso ha sido increíble!

Por un momento la chica también resbaló debido al helado suelo y estuvo a punto de caer, pero Rojo la asió a tiempo por la cintura e impidió que se cayera, al tiempo que ella se aferraba a él.

-¡Epa! ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, gracias Rojo, casi me…

Sin embargo el chico la cortó de improviso en cuanto la envolvió en un súbito abrazo, lo que hizo que el corazón de la chica brincara de golpe.

-No, gracias a ti, Hoja, por estar ahí y cuidar de mí, recordándome quien soy. Rara vez me enfado de esa forma, pero es que por un momento me ofusqué y casi pierdo el norte del combate. Gracias, de verdad…

Ante esas palabras la chica trató como pudo de ocultar como podía un incipiente sonrojo, esbozando una dulce sonrisa y comentando de seguido.

-Oh, Rojo…

Por un momento los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos sin decirse nada, pero en ese momento una voz grave murmuró.

-Enhorabuena, chico, ha sido un combate excepcional, jamás había visto un frío polar ejecutado de esa manera…

Los dos se dieron la vuelta y vieron al hombre que antes estaba sentado en las filas superiores de las gradas. Rojo llegó a reconocerlo enseguida.

-Ah, un momento, usted es…

-¿Frío polar?-repitió Hoja, cortándole de seguido.

-Así es, un ataque fulminante que derrota al que lo recibe instantáneamente. Tu lapras ha debido de aprenderlo sobre la marcha, ejecutándolo inmediatamente después. Es ciertamente asombroso…

Rojo quiso preguntarle a qué se refería exactamente, pero en ese momento oyeron unos pasos acercándose a ellos y vieron a Sabrina justo delante de Rojo, levitando una bandejita con sus poderes. Por un momento entrenador y líder se miraron fijamente, sin decir nada, pero entonces ella fue la primera en hablar.

-Rojo, aun a pesar de todo me has ayudado a demostrar lo evidente. Jamás ninguna de mis visiones ha fallado, y es por eso por lo que estuve entrenando, porque sé que siempre, siempre se cumplen. Y, una vez más, lo han vuelto a hacer.

Por un momento el chico pensó en sus palabras, dándose cuenta enseguida de lo que quería decir, pero Sabrina se adelantó murmurando.

-Como reconocimiento de tu victoria te hago entrega de la medalla pantano.

Rojo quiso decirla algo, pero en ese justo momento llegó a ver que la chica esbozaba una pequeña pero evidente sonrisa, a lo que él tan solo asintió y aceptó la medalla.

-Gracias, Sabrina.

Tanto Rojo como Hoja se dirigieron a la salida, siendo acompañados por la líder y el hombre; en un momento dado la líder rompió el silencio comentando.

-¿Ya sabes a dónde vas a ir ahora?

-Ah, no, lo cierto es que no…

-En ese caso dirígete a isla Canela, allí hay otro gimnasio donde puedes poner a prueba tus habilidades.

-Está bien, lo tendré en cuenta.

Una vez más Rojo se despidió de ella y tanto el chico como Hoja se fueron de allí, dirigiéndose al centro pokémon. La líder y el hombre les observaron irse y, una vez solos, se miraron entre sí sin decirse nada. Sabrina se acercó a él, como si le diera reparo, pero finalmente alzó los brazos y abrazó al hombre, el cual le respondió al gesto con mucho cariño. La chica se recreó en el momento, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de su padre, pero entonces en ese momento notó un cierto dolor agudo en su cabeza que le era familiar y abrió los ojos, viendo algo completamente distinto.

Todo era blanco, pero inmediatamente después surgió una figura negra, la cual adoptó la silueta de un chaval de la edad de Rojo, ataviado con una gorra parecida a la suya, pero puesta al revés, con la visera hacia atrás. De detrás de ese chico surgió otra silueta mucho más grande, la cual adoptó una forma muy distinta, teniendo aspecto de un pokémon muy grande con una cabeza curvada en forma de bala y dos extensas alas que acababan en dos curiosos extremos que se asemejaban a manos.

Inmediatamente después la visión cesó y Sabrina volvió a ver el pecho de su padre, el cual la miraba con gesto inquisitivo.

-¿Todo bien, cariño?

-Ah, sí, sí, no pasa nada papá…

Encima de sus cabezas un día radiante coronaba Kanto.

* * *

Y aquí está el sexto combate de gimnasio, y quizás el más duro hasta el momento, al menos para Rojo. Hasta ahora me han salido unos combates de gimnasio bastante épicos y resultones, pero quería que este superara al resto, incluso al de Giovanni en el anterior. Espero que así haya sido y vosotros lo hayáis disfrutado como yo al escribirlo. Sobre el combate en sí decir tiene que ha sido reescrito por completo, no quedando absolutamente nada del original, salvo el detalle de la evolución de gastly, que estaba planeada desde el principio y quería también que sucediera en esta versión. Es gracioso ya que se supone que esto solo es revisión y corrección de lo que ya tenía escrito, pero me estoy encontrando últimamente reescribiendo y cambiando un montón de cosas, pero bueno, es normal teniendo en cuenta que lo escribí hace cuatro años, incluso me está quedando muchísimo mejor de lo que me quedó en su día.

Quiero aprovechar también para anunciar que, a partir de este momento, todas mis historias con las que estoy trabajando ahora mismo, entre las que se incluyen esta, quedan pausadas hasta nuevo aviso puesto que necesito centrarme en cosas de la universidad y la carrera, la cual empieza a apretar considerablemente, habiendo cosas que requieren de mi absoluta atención. El parón durará hasta el fin de los exámenes, que será hasta el 12 de febrero, por lo que mientras tanto habrá que esperar. Siento las molestias que esto os pueda causar, pero ya os digo que esto es necesario, gracias por vuestra comprensión. Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 20**

**Reflexiones**

Tras tan reñido y agotador combate, Rojo y Hoja regresaron al centro pokémon para someter a sus pokémon a un intensivo y bien merecido tratamiento que los ayudara a recuperarse por completo; mientras tanto el chico y la chica esperaban pacientemente en el salón charlando.

-Ha sido increíble, Rojo, aun a pesar de la gran ventaja que Sabrina tenía has podido enfrentarte a ella y ganarla limpiamente. Eres un gran entrenador.

-Ah, tampoco es para tanto…-murmuró el chico, algo colorado.

-¿Que tampoco es para tanto? Venga ya, Rojo, no me vengas con esas porque es que no. O sea, recapitulemos por un segundo, llegas aquí, te infiltras en Silph S.A. para liberarla, derrotas al líder del Team Rocket y ahora consigues derrotar a la quizás líder de gimnasio más fuerte con la que te has encontrado. Esas son palabras mayores, Rojo.

-Ah, venga ya, lo estás poniendo como si fuera una especie de héroe…

Ante eso la chica esbozó un gesto incrédulo, mascullando de seguido.

-Una especie de… ¡pues claro que sí! ¡Fuiste tú quien liberaste la ciudad del Team Rocket, Rojo!

-Sí, vale, lo hice, pero yo no me considero ningún héroe sólo por eso. Héroe es quien hace cosas heroicas, yo tan solo soy un simple entrenador que está de viaje, nada más.

-¡Pues precisamente, Rojo! ¿Qué es algo heroico sino el liberar una ciudad de las garras de un grupo de delincuentes? Y no es algo que hayas hecho por primera vez, qué va, es la segunda vez que lo haces, recuerda lo del casino de ciudad Azulona. Eres un héroe, Rojo, ¿es que no lo ves?-inquirió Hoja, totalmente convencida.

Sin embargo el chico no pareció darle importancia, negando con la cabeza al tiempo que decía.

-No, Hoja, no lo veo así. Me parece muy bien que tú me consideres tal cosa, pero tal y como lo veo yo, realmente no es para tanto.

-¿Que no es para tanto? ¿Por qué?

-Pues porque en realidad se trata de combates pokémon, Hoja. Son mis pokémon los que están ahí, dándolo todo, mientras que yo les dirijo y les comando. Si quieres ver a un héroe, en ese caso en realidad hay más de un héroe. Seis héroes para ser exactos.

Por un momento los dos se quedaron callados sin decir nada, la chica se quedó un tanto chocada ante semejante afirmación, aunque no pudo evitar esbozar una tierna sonrisa, al tiempo que un ligero rubor se asomaba en sus mejillas.

-Bueno, pero como bien dices eres tú el que los dirige cuando luchan, por lo que en realidad eso también te convierte en un héroe.

-No, te equivocas-murmuró Rojo, con voz queda.

-¿Eh?

-Es verdad que soy yo el que da las órdenes, los dirige y los ayuda a moverse en combate, pero quien lucha como tal, los que se mueven, atacan y se defienden son solo ellos. Es por eso, Hoja, por lo que el verdadero héroe no soy tanto yo, sino mis pokémon. Ellos sí que son unos héroes.

Y, una vez más, la chica no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa aún más grande, con las mejillas todavía encendidas y mirando al chico con un brillo especial en los ojos. Incluso llegó a dejar escapar una tonta risita, cosa que llamó la atención a Rojo.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

-No, bueno, es que… de alguna forma me esperaba algo así de ti, Rojo. Eres tan bueno, tan humilde, tan sencillo… anteponiendo tus intereses a los de los demás y los de tus pokémon. También eres un poco cabezón, por eso de que no te consideras un héroe y tal cuando claramente lo eres, pero aun así… me gusta tu actitud, Rojo. Me gusta mucho…

Por un momento ninguno de los dos dijo nada, mirándose mutuamente sin apenas quitarse el ojo de encima. El corazón de Hoja latía a mil por hora, y por un instante supo que había llegado su momento, por lo que cogió de la mano al chico, el cual también se le notaba claramente nervioso, incluso algo colorado. Acto seguido se miraron a los ojos y Hoja habló casi en susurros.

-Rojo, yo… quiero decirte que… tú… me… me…

En apenas un instante todo pareció diluirse y dejar de existir, estando ellos dos solos, con ella temblando de pies a cabeza de la emoción, y a punto de declararle sus sentimientos. Por su parte el chico parecía estar igual de emocionado, mirando a Hoja con cierto deje atónito, como si no se esperara para nada semejante giro de los acontecimientos. Por un momento la chica trató de vencer a sus nervios y abrió la boca para decirle las tan ansiadas palabras.

Pero en ese mismo instante sonó la señal de aviso por todo el centro pokémon, al tiempo que llamaban al chico para recoger a sus pokémon. Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por unos meros segundos hasta que finalmente Rojo murmuró.

-Disculpa, voy a por mis pokémon.

Hoja tan solo se quedó allí, dejándole ir y con un gesto interrumpido grabado en su cara. En cuanto el chico se fue una voz anónima al otro lado del salón exclamó.

-¡Oh, venga ya!

Por unos breves segundos la chica no dijo ni hizo nada al respecto, aún un tanto atacada por lo que acababa de pasar. Había estado a punto de confesarle sus sentimientos a Rojo, pero este la había dejado con la palabra en la boca, sin apenas poder terminar, interrumpiéndola incluso. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haría algo así? Incluso ella misma le llegó a notar un tanto nervioso en cuanto le cogió de la mano ¿por qué de repente se retractaría así sin más como si nada hubiera pasado?

-Oh, Rojo, ¿por qué?-pensó ella, sin poder evitar entristecerse.

A esas alturas la chica estaba más que segura de sus sentimientos hacia Rojo, pero por otro lado tampoco sabía con seguridad cuales eran los del chico. ¿Y si quizás Rojo no sentía nada por ella? Eso explicaría por qué la había cortado de forma tan repentina, aunque por otro lado el simple hecho de pensar en esa posibilidad asustaba muchísimo a la chica, ya que temía no ser correspondida. Si tan sólo pudiera saber en qué estaría pensando en ese justo momento…

* * *

Rojo se dirigió al mostrador de recepción lentamente, con más dudas que nunca asaltándole la mente; de alguna forma se había percatado de lo que realmente Hoja le había querido de decir, pero por alguna extraña razón se rehusaba a creerlo. ¿Realmente la chica sentía algo por él? El simple hecho de pensarlo le producía muchas dudas, además de una extraña sensación de cosquilleo en el estómago que le inquietaba. Por su parte no sabía que pensar, el súbito cambio de atmósfera le pilló desprevenido, y el apreciar por un breve instante los sentimientos de su amiga le había confundido más de lo que él mismo hubiera llegado a pensar.

Sin duda alguna para él Hoja era una chica muy especial, siempre lo había sido, pero durante ese viaje, y después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos dos, ese algo especial comenzaba a transformarse en algo más que el chico apenas conseguía discernir con claridad.

-Rojo… Eres Rojo ¿no? ¡Rojo!

El aludido reaccionó y levantó la vista, viendo a la enfermera jefe mirándole con gesto inquisitivo y sosteniendo una bandeja con sus poké ball en ella.

-Ah, qué, qué…

-Que te duermes, muchacho. Tus pokémon ya están recuperados.

-Ah, sí, lo siento, me he abstraído un poco. Muchas gracias-agradeció él, recogiendo las ball y guardándolas en su cinto.

Una vez que tuvo a sus pokémon consigo regresó al salón, sintiéndose cada vez más y más nervioso con cada paso que daba; recordaba el momento en el cual cortó a Hoja y un malestar general se apoderaba de él, como si le drenara las ganas de hablar con ella. Aun así se envalentonó un poco y encontró a la chica justo donde la dejó, con mirada perdida y gesto distante.

-Hoja…

Ese llamado hizo reaccionar a la aludida, la cual llegó a botar ligeramente, como si algo dentro de ella hubiese saltado, hablando inmediatamente después.

-Ah, Rojo, eres tú…

-Sí…

Por alguna extraña razón la atmósfera seguía enrarecida, se sentía incómodo, como si se hubiera corrido un tupido velo entre los dos. Rojo decidió apartarlo un poco y, armándose de valor, murmuró.

-Perdona por haberte cortado antes… ¿me querías decir algo?

La chica alzó la cabeza, sintiéndose una vez más nerviosa. Le miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido en un gesto inquisitivo, como si dudara de si decirle algo o no, aunque finalmente habló.

-Verás Rojo, yo… quería preguntarte si tú…

-¿Sí?

-Tú… tú… ¿cómo me ves?-inquirió ella a media voz, como si le diera miedo hacer esa pregunta.

-¿Que cómo te veo?

-Sí, bueno, lo que quiero decir es… ¿cómo me ves a mí? ¿Qué significo para ti?

Esas palabras dieron que pensar al chico, llegando a comprender en cierta forma lo que le estaba preguntando. Y, del mismo modo, supo responder sin mucha dificultad.

-Tú significas mucho para mí, Hoja, eres muy especial. Siempre has estado ahí, has cuidado de mí, y te has preocupado por mi bienestar. Y eso para mí significa mucho más de lo que yo mismo me hubiera podido imaginar.

Las palabras del chico animaron de cierta forma a Hoja, la cual supo enseguida que tal vez algo había, aunque, conociendo a Rojo y lo centrado que estaba para ganar las medallas, prefirió dejarle estar para que siguiera esforzándose y así alcanzar su sueño. La chica esbozó una amplia sonrisa y él la devolvió el gesto.

-Entonces… ¿seguimos el viaje?-sugirió ella.

-Claro, tengo ganas de retar al siguiente gimnasio, además, el tiempo se me está echando un poco encima.

-En ese caso no perdamos más tiempo. Veamos cómo podemos hacerlo.

Los dos se dirigieron al mapa de la prefectura colgado de una pared cercana y estuvieron mirando formas de viajar a isla Canela.

-Dado que tenemos cierta prisa podemos volar de vuelta a casa y dirigirnos hacia el sur hasta isla Canela. Tengo la MO de surf conmigo, la llegué a ganar en la zona safari-sugirió Hoja.

-Es una opción, aunque recuerda que yo tengo que pasar por islas Espuma para devolver a articuno a su hogar. Podemos volar a ciudad Fucsia y viajar hacia el oeste, así pasamos por las islas de camino y seguimos hasta isla Canela. Nos llevará un poco más de tiempo, pero al menos me aseguraré de que articuno regresa a su hogar, como bien me pidió Smart.

-Oh, es verdad, me olvidaba de articuno… está bien, pues hagámoslo así.

Una vez que estuvo todo decidido recogieron todas sus cosas y, una vez que estuvieron listos para irse, abordaron de nuevo el lomo del legendario, el cual alzó el vuelo poniendo rumbo hacia el sur. A sus espaldas ciudad Azafrán se iba haciendo más y más pequeña conforme se alejaban.

* * *

-¡Hola Elm! ¿Cómo va la investigación?

-Oh, hola profesor, pues bien, tras el reenfoque que le di la cosa va mejorando poco a poco… ¿le llegaron esos informes que le mandé?

-Sí, de hecho te llamaba por eso ¿ya es oficial?

-Sí, al principio en la asociación lo estuvieron mirando con lupa, ya sabes cómo son, pero acaban de deliberar y sí, es oficial, ya hay nuevo tipo.

-¡Estupendo! ¿Han incluido a magnemite como bien les propuse?

-Sí, de hecho lo tuvieron en consideración en cuanto supieron que se trataba de una sugerencia suya, profesor.

-Estupendo, al final ha venido hasta bien y todo…

-Desde luego, aunque bien cabe destacar que el mérito no es enteramente mío, si no hubiera sido por ese entrenador a su cargo, profesor, el nuevo tipo acero hubiera tardado un poco más en ser descubierto.

-Ah, sí, hablas de Rojo…

-El mismo ¿cómo está?

-Bien, supongo que bien, desde la última vez que hablamos no he vuelto a saber de él, asumo que estará ocupado ganando las últimas medallas, queda poco menos de dos semanas para que comience la conferencia.

-Ah, sí, por aquí también nos estamos preparando para el viaje… ¿autobús?

-Sí, mismamente ¿Viajes Dodrio?

-¡Los mismos! Son los más baratos…

-Desde luego, por quinientos yenes ya tienes un autobús para ti solo y con todas las comodidades, puedes llevar a toda la chavalería contigo.

-Sí, ya tengo contratado el mío, este año no ha habido muchos entrenadores que se han ido de viaje, por lo que con uno me sobra y me basta.

-Por aquí tampoco tengo muchos, pero entre Rojo y Azul, mi nieto, la competencia está más que servida. Algo me dice que este año la conferencia será de lo más intensa…

-Por aquí también tengo a muchas promesas, siempre es bueno ver cómo crecen durante el viaje. Bueno, por mi parte le voy a ir dejando ya, profesor, tengo que seguir con mi investigación.

-Sí, por mi parte también. Hablamos, Elm.

-Hasta la próxima, profesor.

* * *

Al otro lado del globo, y en pleno corazón de la región de Ródano-Alpes de Francia, las cosas no estaban tan calmadas como en Japón. En el cuartel general de la Interpol en Lyon todo era un caos, especialmente en la sección Trotamundos, donde al parecer los ánimos estaban bastante caldeados. Las llamadas se sucedían sin parar, los funcionarios trabajaban a destajo y las tazas de café se sucedían una detrás de otra, casi sin parar.

Sin embargo los que más agitados se veían eran tres hombres trajeados que caminaban por los pasillos del departamento con paso veloz y visiblemente nerviosos. Uno de ellos llevaba consigo una abultada carpeta bajo el brazo, otro consultaba unos archivos a toda velocidad y otro hablaba por teléfono a media voz, como si no quisiera revelar lo que estaba hablando con su interlocutor. En un momento dado dejó en espera la llamada y uno de los que le acompañaban inquirió.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Muchas cosas, y casi ninguna buena… ay, madre, el secretario se va a cabrear…

-Y con toda la razón del mundo, estos informes son demoledores… vamos a necesitar más cafeína…

-¿Sólo eso? Y blindarnos, porque vamos…

Sin decir nada más cruzaron todo el departamento con paso rápido, atravesando un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta de madera de caoba; uno de ellos se adelantó y tocó tres veces.

-Adelante-indicó una voz en su interior.

Tras la orden los tres hombres entraron por la puerta, la cual daba al interior de un suntuoso despacho, decorado con mucha clase, y bastante espacioso. A mano derecha una pequeña mesa de juntas descansaba al lado de una ancha estantería de caoba, la cual estaba llena de libros. A mano izquierda se podía ver un pequeño mini bar con una barra y un armario lleno de botellas y con varios taburetes frente a la misma. Justo delante y tras un amplio escritorio se encontraba un hombre de mediana edad, de facciones rectas, pelo moreno y ojos claros. A su diestra había un pequeño canasto donde un growlithe descansaba tranquilamente.

-¿Y bien?-inquirió en ese momento el hombre tras el escritorio, moviendo entre sus dedos una moneda.

-Silph SA está a salvo, señor, se ha podido repeler su toma…

-Estupendo ¿y qué hay del objetivo?

Por un momento los tres hombres se miraron entre sí, con gesto nervioso, cosa que enseguida notó su superior, mirándoles con gesto contundente.

-¿Algún problema, señores?

-Ah, sí, verá señor, acerca del objetivo…-comenzó uno de ellos.

-…parece ser que se ha escapado-terminó el que sostenía el teléfono, cada vez con más fuerza.

Por un momento el hombre tras la mesa les miró con cara de circunstancia durante unos breves segundos, para luego exclamar de seguido y con gesto molesto.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Se supone que ya debería estar capturado para ponerle a disposición judicial hoy mismo! ¿¡Qué está haciendo Smart!?

El grito sobresaltó a los presentes y despertó al growlithe, el cual se quedó mirando al hombre tras la mesa con gesto inquisitivo. Por su parte el resto de los hombres se quedaron un tanto cortados, no muy seguros de lo que responder, pero el que sostenía el teléfono se adelantó y murmuró.

-Sí bueno, acerca de eso, señor, pensamos que se lo preguntaría usted mismo.

Acto seguido le tendió el teléfono y el hombre lo cogió con gesto contundente; acto seguido dejó pasar la llamada, comentando de seguido.

-Smart…

-Señor secretario, agente Smart reportando desde Japón.

-No, si ya, ya… Smart, se supone que debería haber capturado al objetivo, lo esperábamos para hoy ¿Qué diablos está haciendo?-le espetó el hombre.

-Me temo, señor, que las cosas se complicaron; el objetivo consiguió distraerme, alejándome de él, y por ello consiguió escapar.

-¡Idiota! ¡Sabe perfectamente que hay que capturarlo lo antes posible!-exclamó el hombre, dando un puñetazo en la mesa.

-Lo sé, señor, no crea lo contrario, ahora mismo estoy tratando de seguirle el rastro, algo me dice que está tratando de alejarse de Japón, es por eso por lo que necesito más tiempo.

-¡Pero yo no tengo tiempo, las altas esferas esperaban resultados para ya mismo! ¿¡Y ahora qué les digo!? ¿¡Qué esperen sentados tomándose un café!? ¿¡Acaso quiere costarme el puesto, agente?!

-¡No, por supuesto que no, señor!

-¡Entonces haga su maldito trabajo!

-¡Le prometo, señor, que lo capturaré lo antes posible, tiene mi palabra!

-¡No quiero promesas, quiero acciones! ¡Recuerde que lleva más de cinco años en busca y captura, es peligroso!-le espetó su jefe.

-Lo sé, lo sé, es algo que tengo muy en cuenta…-murmuró el agente algo intimidado.

-¡En ese caso limítese a hacer lo que le digo! ¡Ya veré cómo salgo del paso, pero no quiero fallos, Smart, lo quiero entre rejas pronto y con un informe en mi mesa para antes de que termine el verano! ¿Me he expresado con claridad?

-Alto y claro, señor secretario.

-Bien, en ese caso póngase ya a trabajar.

-A la orden, señor. Agente Smart, corto.

Tras eso el secretario colgó de seguido, lanzándole el teléfono a su subordinado, el cual lo cogió al vuelo.

-Maldita sea… ¿algo más?-inquirió entonces, malhumorado.

-Nos pidió los informes, con sus correspondiente dosieres…

-Ah, sí, déjenmelos ahí…

El hombre que los portaba le dejó la carpeta en la mesa y, tras eso, se retiraron enseguida. Una vez solo el secretario dejó escapar un lánguido suspiro, al tiempo que se encendía un cigarro y comenzaba a ojear los dosieres.

Aún recordaba cuándo y cómo se formó el Team Rocket, hace ya más de cinco años; una mujer excéntrica y poderosa que se hacía llamar Madam Boss, creó un equipo de ladrones para recabar dinero y más dinero mediante el robo de pokémon y otras actividades delictivas. Por aquel entonces corría el año 1991 y el Team Rocket se encontraba en sus inicios, tratando de conseguir alguna forma de financiación, habiendo por ello muy pocas referencias de sus actividades, lo que les hacía difíciles de localizar y recabar información acerca de su estructura interna. A través de contactos, y algún que otro topo infiltrado, se consiguió saber que Madam Boss estaba especialmente obsesionada con un nuevo pokémon legendario aparentemente extinto descubierto en la Amazonia, mew, el pokémon nueva especie. El equipo científico del Team Rocket, liderado por aquel entonces un hombre de confianza de Madam Boss, se dirigió allí por órdenes suyas y finalmente encontraron un fósil de mew, concretamente una pestaña que se creía que conservaba parte del ADN del legendario pokémon extinto. Qué hicieron luego con el fósil es un absoluto misterio, pero lo que sí llegaron a saber es que Madam Boss tuvo un hijo, y le contagió esa misma obsesión por mew. Y la Interpol nada más sabía a partir de ese punto.

* * *

En algún oculto y oscuro lugar, muy alejado de la prefectura de Kanto, Giovanni no descansaba. No podía por mucho que lo intentara. Su más reciente fracaso le tenía especialmente agitado, y la sensación de impotencia que este le transmitía le ponía mucho más nervioso de lo que él mismo hubiera llegado a admitir. Odiaba fracasar. Nunca le había gustado la sensación de la derrota, de saber que aun a pesar de todo el esfuerzo invertido nada había salido como él quería. Le desquiciaba, lo aborrecía, lo odiaba con toda su alma. Casi tanto como al artífice de sus mismos fracasos.

-Rojo, pequeño impertinente, tomarte a la ligera fue el mayor de mis errores. No solo una, sino dos veces. Todo por lo que he luchado echado a perder por un simple adolescente. Esto es intolerable. Inadmisible.

Giovanni sentía como si se le trabara la lengua, incapaz de explicar con hechos la situación. Le repateaba admitirlo, pero Rojo suponía una seria amenaza para sus planes. Y hasta ahora no se lo había tomado lo suficientemente en serio, pagándolo caro en forma de fracasos. ¿Cómo pudo haber cometido semejante error? ¿En qué momento pensó que todo estaría bien?

-Pero no puedo permitir que algo así vuelva a ocurrir. Si quiero que todo salga bien, debo de asegurarme de que tú, Rojo, te estés quieto. Hasta el momento no sabía cómo hacerlo, pero ahora, ahora… he encontrado una forma.

Desde que se retiró de ciudad Azafrán puso a sus espías a trabajar, y hasta el momento había conseguido un buen montón de información acerca del muchacho. Una serie de fotos descansaban en su escritorio, cogiéndolas y observándolas con detenimiento. En una de ellas se podía ver al chico acompañado por una chica de su edad, de pelo castaño claro y ojos de igual color. Llevaba puesto un vistoso sombrero blanco y rojo, y miraba al chico con cierto gesto que Giovanni supo discernir casi al instante. Una fina y confidente sonrisita se dibujó en la cara del hombre, llegando a mascullar por lo bajo.

-Ahora sí, Rojo… no habrán más fallos.

* * *

En ciudad Celeste la noche se echó sobre ella, arropándola con un denso manto de estrellas, siendo iluminada por una luna decreciente que coronaba el firmamento; las calles lucían vacías y desiertas, con algún que otro peatón ocasional dirigiéndose a su casa e incluso algún pokémon salvaje correteando entre los callejones y saltando por los tejados. Por su parte Azul apenas prestó atención a lo que le rodeaba, yendo en dirección al gimnasio y pensando en sus propias cosas, con la cabeza gacha y porte serio. Últimamente pensaba mucho, y eso en cierta forma le sorprendía hasta cierto punto. Él nunca se había considerado un chico de los que pensaban, sin embargo la realidad era otra bien distinta. Pensaba sobre todo en lo que le depararía el futuro, pero lo que más le distraía de un tiempo a esa parte era lo que él consideraría nimiedades.

Sin embargo estaba allí por una razón, por lo que aparcó sus pensamientos y apretó el paso, dirigiéndose al gimnasio.

Una vez allí entró directamente, oyendo varias voces provenientes del campo de batalla; Azul las siguió, encontrándose con la líder luchando contra un aspirante. Sin interrumpir nada se sentó en las gradas más próximas al campo y esperó a que el combate finalizara.

-¡Nidorino, ataque furia!

-¡Starmie, giro rápido!

En cuanto el pokémon veneno se acercó a starmie este comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo con rapidez, rodeando a nidorino y golpeándole repetidamente desde todos los ángulos.

-¡Aguanta ahí, nidorino, rayo!

-¡No te pares, starmie!

Aun a pesar del riesgo, starmie siguió girando, cada vez más y más rápido hasta convertirse en una mancha en el aire; por su parte nidorino soltó una fuerte descarga en todas las direcciones, llegando a impactar sobre starmie.

-¡Eso es!-exclamó el chico, satisfecho.

Sin embargo el rayo recubrió a starmie, el cual dejó de girar de golpe, bloqueando de esta forma la descarga y disolviéndola abruptamente, sin apenas daños.

-¿¡Qué?!-masculló entonces el chico.

Por su parte Misty tan solo esbozó una zalamera sonrisita, al tiempo que exclamaba.

-¡Ahora, starmie, rayo hielo!

Al punto el cristal de starmie brilló con fuerza, al tiempo que cargaba un potente rayo helador que rasgó el aire e impactó sobre nidorino, congelándole al instante.

-¡No, nidorino!

Acto seguido el hielo se resquebrajó y nidorino cayó al suelo, completamente KO.

-¡Nidorino está fuera de combate, starmie es el ganador! ¡La victoria es para la líder del gimnasio Misty!-anunció el árbitro, levantando la banderilla a su favor.

Los dos recogieron a sus pokémon y la líder se dirigió a él.

-No luchas mal, aunque te vas a tener que esforzar un poco más si quieres derrotarme.

-Oh, vaya… ¡pero no voy a rendirme, volveré!-exclamó el chico.

Tras esa jura el chico se retiró y, una vez solos, Azul bajó al campo de batalla y se dirigió a ella.

-Impecable como siempre…

-Gracias ¿Qué tal en isla Canela?-preguntó ella.

-Sobre seguro-murmuró él, enseñando su medalla puesta en su estuche.

-Ah, sabía que ganarías.

-Sí, aunque no fue fácil vencer a ese viejo, era bastante veloz y apenas me dejaba respirar. Gracias por ayudarme en el entrenamiento, Misty-agradeció él.

-No ha sido nada, en serio. Tienes potencial, Azul, y creo que deberías aprovecharlo-argumentó la líder del gimnasio.

Los dos se miraron por un momento y Azul tomó la palabra.

-Bueno, de alguna forma sabía que era así, pero oírlo de una líder de gimnasio es de lo más halagador…

-Qué tonto que eres…

A eso los dos se rieron confidentemente, llegando a esbozar sendas sonrisitas graciosas.

-No, pero ha estado bien, he llegado a aprender cosas nuevas, entrenar con un aspirante ha sido de lo más interesante.

-Sí, con tu ayuda llegaré a lo más alto y seré el nuevo campeón ¿no suena eso genial?

-¿No te cansas de ser tan chulo?-inquirió ella, con tonito.

-Oh, vamos, sabes que te gusta-murmuró el chico, guiñándola un ojo.

-Ah, déjalo ya…

Los dos comenzaron a pasear por el gimnasio hasta llegar a la piscina, la cual se encontraba iluminada por focos submarinos. Una tenue luz azulada alumbraba la orilla, siendo la única iluminación en la espaciosa estancia, y el fluir del agua a través de los sumideros resonaba a lo largo y ancho de todo el lugar.

-Entonces ya solo te falta una medalla…

-Así es, una más y estaré dentro de la liga, donde pienso ganar, claro está. ¿Qué sabes de ese gimnasio?

-No mucho, ha estado cerrado de un tiempo a esta parte y nadie más conoce al líder, ya que es bastante esquivo. Un tipo de lo más extraño…

-¿Sabes si ha vuelto a abrir?

-Ni idea, aunque en todo caso puedes ir a ciudad Verde y preguntar.

-Sí, supongo que lo haré… ¿y no sabes nada más de él, ni en qué tipo se especializa ni nada de nada?

-No, no realmente, ni yo ni el resto de mis compañeros sabemos casi nada de él, aunque teniendo en cuenta de que se trata del último líder yo de ti iría preparado.

-Descuida, lo haré.

Por un breve momento guardaron silencio, sin decir ni hacer nada más; Azul esbozó entonces un gesto inquieto, cosa que Misty enseguida notó.

-¿Y esa cara? ¿Qué ha sido del imbatible y orgulloso Azul? ¿Acaso dudas?

-¿Yo? ¿Dudar? Ah, venga ya, no me hagas reír…

-¿Entonces a qué viene esa cara?

Azul abrió la boca para hablar, pero por un instante no llegó a decir nada, cosa que extrañó en parte a Misty, ya que hasta el momento Azul siempre había destacado por tener un argumento para todo y comenzaba a conocerle un poco en ese aspecto. Sin embargo esa vez notó que algo se le escapaba, por así decirlo, por lo que optó por un acercamiento ligeramente distinto.

-Vaya, vaya, quien te ha visto y quién te ve, Azul…

-No es lo que piensas realmente-se apresuró a decir el chico.

-¿De veras?

El chico miró a la líder, la cual le imitó observándole con gesto inquisitivo y ligeramente dubitativo. Azul por su parte no pudo evitar soltar un dejado suspiro.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan críptica?

-Porque así te hago hablar.

-Muy graciosa…

Por un momento Misty se rió tontamente y, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta, Azul esbozó una ligera sonrisa, comentando de seguido.

-Últimamente he estado pensando mucho acerca de mí y de los que me rodean. Siempre me he considerado una persona con ideas claras, y hasta el momento me he sentido algo así como el mayor de todos, el que más experiencia tiene…

-¿El más mayor? Por lo menos tendrás trece años, tampoco es para tanto…

-En realidad tengo catorce y medio.

-Bueno, vale, pero eso no te hace tan mayor. Aunque me llama la atención que te consideres tal cosa, ni que fueras papá pitufo…

-El caso es que sí que me he sentido como papá pitufo en algunos momentos…

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Pues porque…

Por un instante el chico enmudeció, a lo que Misty tan solo arqueó una ceja, mirándole con gesto inquisitivo. Finalmente el chico habló.

-Bueno, verás, el caso es que de pequeño me juntaba mucho con dos amigos de la infancia con los que solía jugar y pasar las tardes. Al principio estábamos muy unidos, y lo hacíamos todo juntos, pero en cuanto comenzamos a crecer nos comenzamos a distanciar…

-¿Y eso por qué?-inquirió Misty, curiosa.

-Tiene que ver con lo que te dije antes sobre que a veces me sentía como papá pitufo. Al ser un año y medio más mayor que ellos comencé a madurar antes y quise hacer otras cosas que no fueran estar cuidando de ellos todo el día… diablos, si hasta parecía su niñera.

Ante eso la líder no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, cosa que molestó un poco a Azul, el cual inquirió.

-¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes?

-De ti, claro…

-No, si eso ya lo veo ¿pero por qué?

-¿No está claro? Sabía que eras chulo, pero ¿hasta el punto de llegar a tanto? No te lo tomes a mal, Azul, pero me parece que tienes un concepto equivocado sobre madurar…

-¿¡Qué dices?! ¡De eso nada! ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso? ¡Yo me tomo muy en serio mis prioridades!

-Ya, vale, pero una cosa es madurar con el tiempo, como normalmente suele pasar, y otra cosa muy distinta es elegir madurar y ya. Realmente no funciona así, Azul...

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y cómo se supone que va, según tú?

-Creía que a estas alturas tú ya tendrías esa respuesta…

-¿Qué? ¿Y eso por qué?

-No te lo pregunto por nada, después de todo ¿Quién es el que está viajando aquí?

Esa pregunta dejó un tanto descolocado a Azul, quedándose repentinamente callado, cosa que aprovechó Misty para continuar.

-¿Por qué crees que a los cháveles de tu edad se les recomienda salir de viaje pokémon?

-¿Pues porque es la edad permitida para empezar, quizás? La Asociación Pokémon lo deja bien claro desde el principio…

-Ya, pero dejando aparte normativas y demás ¿por qué crees que lo hacen?

Ante esa tesitura el chico no supo muy bien qué responder, por lo que ella continuó.

-En realidad es bien sencillo, Azul. Porque les ayuda a madurar, a encontrarse a sí mismos y a crecer en compañía de sus pokémon. Uno no madura así sin más, con solo pedirlo, sino con esfuerzo, dedicación y constancia. Y créeme, sé de lo que hablo, después de todo yo también salí de viaje con mis pokémon antes de ser líder de gimnasio.

Las palabras de Misty calaron de cierta forma en Azul, el cual se quedó pensativo y cabizbajo, pensando en algo muy lejano y cercano al mismo tiempo.

-No sé cuál será tu relación actual con esos amigos tuyos, pero si realmente llegaste a apreciarlos de verdad en algún momento, harás bien en volver a confiar en ellos. Quién sabe, igual ellos incluso han madurado antes que tú.

Ante eso el chico alzó la cabeza y miró a Misty con gesto escrutador, como si se hubiese de acordado de algo en concreto. Por un momento parecía que iba a contestarla o algo parecido, pero finalmente el chico suspiró y murmuró.

-Eres una experta lianta ¿lo sabías? Y muy poco femenina…

-Sí, lo sé… ¿por qué crees que me llaman la sirena distorsionada?-inquirió ella, guiñándole un ojo.

Ante eso el chico tan solo rió por lo bajo, comentando de seguido.

-En fin, yo me voy yendo ya al centro pokémon, se ha hecho un poco tarde…

-Vale, te espero mañana a la hora de siempre.

-Ah pero ¿seguimos entrenando?-inquirió él, ceñudo.

-¡Claro que sí! Después de todo aún te queda una medalla por ganar ¿no?-le recordó ella, con gesto obvio.

Azul no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisita, comentando de seguido.

-Bueno, no te voy a decir que no, después de todo sé que disfrutas de mi compañía…

-Ahí está de nuevo el chulo de Azul…

-Por supuesto.

Los dos se rieron tontamente, despidiéndose entre medias y yendo cada uno por su lado. Azul regresó a las calles sumido en sus propios pensamientos, recordando las palabras de Misty acerca de madurar. Hasta el momento él siempre había creído que era un chico maduro y responsable, pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro, incluso le daba la sensación de que en ese sentido el viaje no le había aportado tanto como en un principio pensó que había hecho.

En eso estaba cuando, por un momento, y pasando al lado de la ensenada que rodeaba la ciudad por el norte, le pareció ver un rápido destello dejándose entrever cerca de la entrada de una cueva cercana, la cual se podía ver desde el puente que cruzaba parte de la misma y en dirección hacia la entrada oeste de la ciudad. Azul se quedó quieto, observando el lugar, pero al no ver nada más lo dejó estar y siguió su camino. Por encima de los tejados de ciudad Celeste un cielo estrellado coronaba el firmamento.

* * *

Vale, hoy acabo de hacer mi primer examen y me he sentido un poco más liberado, por lo que al final he podido dar los últimos retoques a este nuevo capítulo; y sí, como soy un culo inquieto y si no escribo, reviento, seguí escribiendo entre descanso y descanso, más lento, pero con la misma intensidad. Este capítulo en concreto es más de transición que de otra cosa, con detalles menores pero igualmente reseñables. Quise darle también un poco más de énfasis a Azul, el cual no me llegó a convencer del todo las motivaciones que le di, tratando de cimentar y justificarlas un poco más, además de desarrollar un poco más su relación con Misty. Por otro lado Giovanni se pone un poco más serio, y muy pronto se concretarán sus planes, los cuales darán un giro esperado e inesperado al mismo tiempo, ya lo veréis, ya... Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 21**

**Lazos que unen**

El viaje por las rutas marítimas de la prefectura de Kanto fue bastante placentero; en cuanto llegaron a ciudad Fucsia se abastecieron un poco para el viaje y, tras eso, se dirigieron directamente hacia el sur, hacia la playa situada a las afueras de la ciudad y en plena ruta 19.

Antes de echarse a la mar comprobaron que éste se encontraba en condiciones óptimas para ser navegado; normalmente en Kanto los veranos solían ser bastante suaves, tirando a calurosos, y el oleaje apenas se encrespaba durante esa época del año, por lo que no hubo problemas en ese sentido. Rojo sacó a lapras de su ball, le enseñó surf gracias a la MO que Hoja ganó en su día por encontrar la casa secreta en la Zona Safari, montaron sobre su duro y resistente caparazón y el viaje por mar comenzó.

Las aguas del océano Pacífico Norte a ese lado del globo destacaban por no ser muy frías, sobre todo debido a la influencia de los vientos alisios y la corriente de Kuroshio, que arrastraba las cálidas aguas de Taiwán para encontrarse de lleno con las aguas más frías de la corriente del Pacífico Norte, dando como resultado unas aguas templadas que se mantenían estables durante casi todo el año, aunque en invierno tendían a bajar. Aunque para un pokémon como lapras, que se adaptaba fácilmente a las condiciones del agua, no había ningún problema en ese sentido, aunque normalmente los de su especie eran más dados al agua fría, especialmente en los océanos ártico y antártico.

Durante parte del viaje Rojo y Hoja se entretuvieron hablando de todo un poco, mientras lapras surfeaba tranquilamente y al tiempo que contemplaban el paisaje marítimo que esa zona de Kanto les ofrecía.

-¿A cuánta distancia se encuentran las islas Espuma?-inquirió Rojo en un momento dado.

-Pues a ver… según el mapa debemos navegar unas cincuenta millas hacia el oeste por toda la ruta 20, se encuentran situadas a mitad de camino hacia isla Canela, por lo que si nos damos prisa podremos llegar a tiempo para pasar la noche allí-comentó Hoja, consultando su mapa.

-Estupendo, qué ganas de combatir…

-Je, siempre tan entusiasta, Rojo…

-Sí, bueno, también, aunque yo lo digo porque en poco menos de una semana la conferencia va a empezar, así que más me vale darme prisa porque si no, no llego.

-¿Ah, sí? Vaya, no sabía que estuvieras tan justo de tiempo, pensaba que lo tenías debidamente planificado…

-De hecho lo tenía, pero debido a lo que pasó en ciudad Azulona con todo el asunto del casino y el Team Rocket me acabé retrasando sistemáticamente.

-Oh, ya veo…

-Desde entonces he estado viajando casi a contrarreloj ya que el tiempo se me está echando encima, como no consiga el resto de medallas antes del día de inauguración, no voy a poder participar en la conferencia de este año.

-Vaya… bueno, no te apures, seguro que te dará tiempo de sobra, además, después de la racha de victorias que has tenido seguro que las ganas sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Sí, bueno, ya tengo experiencia y tal, aunque prefiero no confiarme, sólo por si acaso. ¿Sabes algo del líder de gimnasio de isla Canela?

-No, nada de nada, pero no te preocupes, cuando lleguemos iré a recabar información.

Ante eso Rojo esbozó una sincera sonrisa, al tiempo que comentaba.

-Gracias, Hoja, por estar ahí y cuidar de mí…

La chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse ampliamente, aunque el chico apenas lo notó, puesto que se encontraba de espaldas a ella. Hoja sonrió y murmuró.

-Ah, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Después de todo, sé que merece la pena.

Esta vez fue el turno del chico para turbarse un poco, aunque por su parte tan solo se bajó un poco la visera de la gorra, tratando de ocultar como podía su sonrojo. Ante eso Hoja se rió tontamente, al tiempo que comentaba.

-¿Sabes? Estás muy mono cuando te avergüenzas…

-Agh, Hoja, déjalo ya…-murmuró él, cortado.

El viaje se alargó durante toda la mañana, teniendo que comer sobre el lomo de lapras y teniendo especial cuidado de que no se les cayera nada por la "borda", ya que el mar comenzó a agitarse un poco en torno al mediodía; lapras se mantuvo firme y sin variar el rumbo, pero las olas balanceaban un poco al pokémon, el cual las remontaba con fuerza para que las corrientes no le arrastrasen. Ante tanto bamboleo Rojo se agarró al cuello de su pokémon para no caer, y Hoja hizo lo propio asiéndose a los bulbos de su caparazón.

En un momento dado una ola perdida se embaló sobre el pokémon sin que éste se diera cuenta, asestándole un abrupto golpe de mar que le hizo cabecear hacia un lado. Lapras se mantuvo firme, Rojo no se cayó al estar agarrado a él, pero Hoja llegó a resbalarse un poco, estando a punto de caer al agua y emitiendo un ahogado chillido. El chico reaccionó a tiempo extendiendo un brazo hacia ella.

-¡Hoja!

A una velocidad récord el chico consiguió agarrar a tiempo a la chica del brazo antes de que se cayera, quedándose con medio cuerpo fuera de lapras. Acto seguido Rojo tiró de ella de golpe y la chica se asió a él de seguido, con el susto aún en el cuerpo.

-¿¡Estás bien?!

-¡Sí, sí, no me sueltes, no me sueltes!

-¡Tranquila, no pasa nada, agárrate fuerte a mí!

Hoja no se hizo de rogar y asió al chico de la cintura, posando la frente en su espalda y con el corazón latiéndola a mil por hora. El mar siguió igual de revuelto durante el resto del viaje, pero al menos no llegó a haber otro golpe de mar, siendo un poco más tranquilo en ese aspecto.

Finalmente, alrededor de las seis menos cuarto de la tarde, pudieron llegar a ver la figura de dos islas haciéndose cada vez más grandes conforme se acercaban.

-¡Esas son las islas Espuma!-exclamó Hoja, asomándose un poco para verlas mejor.

-¡Ah, estupendo, por fin! ¡Vira un poco, lapras!-indicó su entrenador.

El pokémon obedeció y puso rumbo hacia las islas, viéndolas un poco mejor conforme se iban acercando; ambas islas estaban interconectadas entre sí mediante un tómbolo de arena, piedra y rocas que quedaba sumergido durante las horas de marea alta. Las dos islas en su conjunto no tendrían mucho más de setenta kilómetros cuadrados, siendo dos terrenos eminentemente llanos, con vegetación dispersa y un par de cerros que se levantaban justo en el centro de cada isla, habiendo uno en cada una.

Nada más llegar lapras remontó una ola que le hizo posarse suavemente sobre la playa del lado este de la isla este, siendo Rojo el primero en bajar de su lomo y ayudando a Hoja justo después.

-Muchas gracias, caballero…-murmuró la chica, divertida.

-Señorita…-hizo lo propio él.

Los dos se rieron confidentemente, disfrutando del momento, al tiempo que lapras rodaba los ojos con gesto obvio y empujaba a su entrenador con su hocico, acercándole a la chica.

-Lapras ¿Qué estás haciendo?-inquirió su entrenador, extrañado.

Por su parte el pokémon no cejó en ningún momento, pero Rojo no le tomó en serio y le devolvió a su super ball rápidamente. Una vez que estuvieron listos comenzaron a explorar la isla y se encaminaron hacia el cerro, donde se sabía con certeza que había un acceso a las cuevas subterráneas, hogar de articuno.

Tras un rápido paseo de poco más de veinte minutos encontraron rápidamente la entrada, la cual se encontraba ubicada pasada una angosta sima. Una vez que se prepararon para bajar por ella, los dos se internaron en las cuevas acompañados de charizard y jigglypuff, el cual sabía hacer destello, alumbrando ampliamente las galerías conforme avanzaban.

Al contrario de aquella vez cuando se infiltraron en ciudad Azafrán, las galerías y túneles de esas cuevas eran bastante más anchas y espaciosas, por lo que a Hoja no le dio sensación de claustrofobia en ningún momento. De hecho al poco rato de haberse internado por los túneles llegaron a una amplísima y profunda cavidad horadada en la roca, la cual se encontraba iluminada por una luz natural proveniente de algún punto del techo, dándole al lugar un tono azulado etéreo y hasta místico. Las estalactitas y estalagmitas decoraban el alto techo y las finas paredes, y el agua fluía suavemente a través de varios canales freáticos que atravesaban todo el lugar.

-Vaya…-murmuró Rojo, asombrado.

-Desde luego, este lugar es inmenso… y muy bonito también-añadió Hoja, igual de pasmada.

-Al otro lado parece haber más galerías que bajan, vamos por allí-indicó el chico.

Atravesaron toda la cavidad poniendo cuidado en no resbalar, ya que la piedra estaba muy erosionada debido al fluir constante del agua subterránea; el agua parecía irrigar desde algún punto del techo, deslizándose por las paredes del fondo, atravesando toda esa sala y bajando más profundo a través de un estrecho sumidero situado al otro lado de la enorme estancia. Al fondo del todo encontraron más túneles que bajaban abruptamente a través de un angosto pozo, teniendo que tener cuidado para no caer y romperse una pierna. El haunter de Rojo fue de gran ayuda, puesto que podía ver perfectamente en la oscuridad y, usando psíquico, pudo bajar a ambos flotando en el aire sin necesidad de mucho esfuerzo.

Más túneles y galerías seguían bajando a través de amplios canales horadados en la roca por el efecto del agua, la cual se podía oír fluir al otro lado de la pared de piedra, formando corrientes subterráneas. Al otro lado de las galerías se encontraron con otra cavidad, aunque esta vez un poco más estrecha que la anterior y no tan grande, pero mucho más alta.

Nada más entrar, a mano izquierda, había una alta cascada que caía del techo, habiendo en ese sitio en concreto un pequeño lago subterráneo, el cual drenaba al otro lado de la estancia a través de un hondo foso; un estrecho arco de piedra hacía las veces de puente, llevando al otro lado de la sala en dirección hacia otro túnel que seguía bajando en línea recta.

Ese túnel en concreto era mucho más ancho y amplio, pero el techo mucho más bajito, lo que los obligó a avanzar ligeramente encorvados para no golpearse la cabeza contra la roca. La humedad se iba enfriando cada vez más y más conforme avanzaban, convirtiéndose en un frío penetrante y helador.

Finalmente, y tras atravesar un par de cavidades más, cada una más fría que la anterior, finalmente llegaron a una última cavidad donde el frío era especialmente agudo, y donde las paredes se encontraban congeladas y recubiertas de hielo. No había agua puesto que toda ella se encontraba congelada y el ambiente era húmedo y helador.

-Me parece que hemos llegado…-murmuró Rojo, soltando vapor de su boca.

-Sí, de hecho, mira, un nido-observó Hoja.

El chico dirigió la mirada a donde ella señalaba y vio un nido enorme hecho con ramas, hierbas y barro congelado, situado en el punto más alto de la cavidad y colocado en un ancho saliente en la pared, rodeado por unas finas y largas estalactitas heladas.

Sin dudarlo en ningún instante, el chico cogió la ultra ball de articuno, la agrandó y la lanzó hacia arriba, saliendo el pokémon legendario de ella y posándose en el suelo.

-Articuno… estás en tu casa-murmuró el chico, alegre por él.

El aludido miró a su alrededor, identificando el lugar al instante, y poniéndose como loco de contento. En cuanto vio su viejo nido voló hacia él y se puso cómodo, adecentándolo un poco, mientras que Rojo y Hoja le observaban hacer, alegres por él. En un momento dado el ave legendaria voló hacia ellos y le hizo carantoñas a Rojo, agradeciéndole por haberle traído, con algún que otro picotazo cariñoso en la mejilla.

Rojo le acarició su fresco pelaje cariñosamente y, tras eso, se dirigió a él.

-Bueno, pues… fin del trayecto. Le prometí en su día a Smart que te traería sano y salvo aquí y eso he hecho. Por el camino tuvimos nuestros más y nuestros menos, pero me has ayudado mucho a lo largo de mi viaje, haciéndome ganar un par de medallas y derrotando también a Giovanni. Gracias por todo, articuno.

Por un instante el pokémon legendario le miró ceñudo, sin comprender del todo a dónde quería llegar.

-Y bueno, pues… no sé qué más decir, la verdad. Bueno, sí…

El chico asió la ultra ball con su mano derecha, haciendo fuerza hacia arriba y abriéndola manualmente, emitiendo un destello azulado al abrirse.

-Eres libre, articuno.

Fue entonces cuando el legendario comprendió sus palabras, mirando a la ultra ball, a la cual ya no estaba atado.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio? Pero Rojo…-murmuró Hoja, sorprendida.

-Es lo mejor que puedo hacer por él, Hoja, después de todo el Team Rocket le secuestró en contra de su voluntad y estuvieron experimentando con él. Le arrebataron su hogar y le privaron de su libertad. Ya es hora de que vuelva a ser libre de nuevo.

Ante semejante argumento la chica prefirió quedarse callada, sin poder evitar esbozar una leve sonrisita. Por su parte Rojo se dirigió a articuno, el cual le miraba con un gesto difícil de discernir.

-Una vez más, gracias por todo, articuno. Te echaré de menos…

El chico se hacía el duro, pero en realidad hasta él sabía que le estaba costando despedirse apropiadamente. Sin decir nada más abrazó al ave legendaria, conteniéndose unas pequeñas lágrimas y murmurándole.

-Cuídate mucho ¿vale?

Por su parte articuno no dijo ni hizo nada, aún con gesto chocado por todo lo que estaba pasando. En ese justo momento Rojo se acordó de cierto detalle y comentó.

-Ay, sí, los demás, también querrán despedirse de ti.

Acto seguido hizo que todo su equipo estuviera presente en la despedida, para que todos le dijeran adiós. Pikachu fue el primero en despedirse, dirigiéndose a él desde el hombro de Rojo.

* * *

-Cuídate mucho, articuno.

-Ah, sí, supongo…-murmuró el legendario, algo inseguro.

-Sí, te echaremos de menos, que pena que pidgeot no pueda estar aquí, le hubiera encantado despedirse de ti-recordó charizard, socarronamente.

-Sí, especialmente él…

-Te quería mucho ¿verdad que sí?

-Haunter, no seas metiche ¿quieres?-le reprendió pikachu.

-Ay, lo siento, pero es que ya sabes, no puedo evitarlo…

-Ya, ya…

-Pues eso, hasta siempre, azulito-murmuró el pokémon fantasma, haciéndole un gesto divertido con la lengua.

-Accediendo a datos de memoria, extrayendo métodos para ejecutar una despedida en condiciones.

-No te molestes, porygon, no pasa nada.

-No procede, el análisis de datos constata un aumento progresivo del tiempo desde que apareces registrado en mi memoria, recalibrando los parámetros.

-Porygon, eres una fuente de inspiración para todos nosotros…-murmuró haunter, divertido.

-Elemento identificado, sorna. Réplica a formular, haunter no es gracioso.

Frente a eso todos los demás pokémon excepto el aludido dejaron escapar una buena carcajada.

-¡Muy buena esa, porygon!-exclamó charizard.

-Curioso, normalmente no me hubiera esperado una respuesta así por su parte-murmuró pikachu, ciertamente impresionado.

El pokémon fantasma miró a porygon con desdén, respondiendo de seguido.

-Vaya, porygon, me estás matando con tanto humor…

Esta vez fueron todos los que se rieron con ganas ante la salida de haunter, dejándose llevar por el momento. El último en despedirse fue lapras, el cual fue breve.

-Bueno, no te conozco tanto como los demás, pero ha sido un placer conocerte, articuno.

El pokémon legendario agradeció las palabras de todos sus ex compañeros, aunque había algo que le inquietaba de cierta forma y no le dejaba pensar con claridad. Aun a pesar de que era una despedida, se había notado como una conversación más, como si en realidad no fuera él el que se quedara y ellos los que se marchaban. El tiempo pasado con ellos comenzaba a adquirir un valor que articuno no había considerado que lo tenía, y el simple hecho de pensarlo le daba razones para vacilar, para dudar.

Y luego estaba Rojo. Aun a pesar de su gesto sonriente y la madura mirada que exhibía, el ave legendaria sabía de cierta forma que tan solo era una fachada, una forma de mostrarse fuerte ante sus pokémon y ante esa humana a la que tanto aprecio profesaba, aunque ni siquiera él fuera consciente de la verdadera naturaleza de ese aprecio. Casi sin darse cuenta se encontró con que conocía a Rojo más de lo que él mismo creía que lo hacía, y eso tan solo había sido posible gracias al tiempo pasado con él. Y, una vez más, eso le daba aún más motivos para pensar.

* * *

-Bueno, chicos, nos vamos ya, que aquí abajo hace un frío que pela-murmuró Rojo en ese momento.

Sus demás pokémon le obedecieron, no sin antes despedirse rápidamente de articuno con un rápido gesto, el cual les observó alejarse en dirección hacia el túnel por el cual habían venido.

Para entonces por la mente del ave legendaria comenzaban a volar muchos recuerdos de los más variados. Entre ellos pudo llegar a ver el de aquella vez cuando discutió con Rojo y luego se escapó, yendo pidgeot a por él, teniendo aquella fuerte discusión y todo lo que de ella sucedió. Recordó también la primera vez que salió a combatir en el gimnasio de ciudad Fucsia, enfrentándose al muk de Koga. En aquel momento pudo llegar a sentir la confianza que Rojo depositó en él, siendo esa la principal razón por la que lo dio todo en ese combate. También vino a su memoria cuando lucharon los dos juntos haciendo frente al líder del Team Rocket, ese humano despreciable que no tuvo ningún tipo de escrúpulo a la hora de usarlo y torturarlo para su propio beneficio. Los dos lucharon codo con codo, unidos además por su mutuo odio por Giovanni, y consiguiendo derrotarlo no sólo entre él y Rojo, sino entre todos los demás, que también tuvieron su participación en el combate. Incluso en el combate de gimnasio más reciente, contra Sabrina, aun a pesar de que la hábil líder le consiguió derrotar, en ningún momento articuno sintió que se había vuelto débil por ello, sino todo lo contrario, un poquito más fuerte. Tanto él como Rojo habían aprendido mucho de esa derrota, y ahora se sentía más seguro de sí mismo y de la capacidad que tenía el propio muchacho de conectar con él y con el resto de sus compañeros.

Y luego también estaban sus compañeros, el resto del equipo; al principio su relación con ellos era más fría y distante puesto que apenas les veía al estar tan poco tiempo fuera de su ultra ball. En cuanto Rojo fue sacándole con más frecuencia durante sus entrenamientos y los descansos para comer, tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlos mejor.

Siempre había considerado a pikachu como la cabeza pensante del grupo, el que mantenía unido al resto y mediaba en cuanto surgía algún tipo de conflicto. De naturaleza normalmente tranquila y calmada, pero algo temperamental cuando le provocaban, pikachu era el típico pokémon con el que siempre estaría dispuesto a compartir unos momentos agradables, a la par que serios, ya que hasta alguien como él tenía sus momentos serios.

Por otro lado estaba charizard, un pokémon de lo más rudo y socarrón, a veces un poco charlatán y echado para adelante, pero aun así muy noble y con un gran sentido del honor, muy típico de los pokémon de su especie. Orgulloso de su fuerza y músculo, charizard era el que más y mejor conocía a Rojo puesto que fue su primer pokémon, y eso se notaba sobre todo cuando hablaba de él.

Haunter, por otra parte, era el graciosete del grupo, y no era para menos, puesto que a jocoso y pendenciero no le ganaba nadie; siempre con un comentario bromista listo para decir y con su permanente sonrisa dibujada en la cara, haunter era el compañero perfecto para echarte unas buenas risas.

Porygon, sin embargo, era un caso completamente distinto, motivado sobre todo por su naturaleza virtual al ser una creación cibernética, lo que le daba un comportamiento y una forma de expresarse sumamente robótico. Era algo que todos sabían de sobra y tenían en cuenta a la hora de hablar con él, perdonándole e incluso dejándole pasar algunas situaciones que, normalmente, serían muy distintas en el caso de que porygon fuera un ser vivo racional. Aun y con todo últimamente estaba mostrando signos de estar aprendiendo cosas acerca del comportamiento de los seres vivos, llegando incluso a integrarlo en su memoria y teniéndolo en cuenta como futuras referencias en el caso de que lo necesitara.

Y en cuanto a lapras se le veía un pokémon un tanto tímido y rezagado, ya que era relativamente nuevo en el grupo, pero de por sí había demostrado grandes habilidades a la hora de combatir.

Para entonces articuno se había sorprendido a sí mismo sabiendo mucho más de todos aquellos pokémon de lo que él mismo se hubiera podido imaginar, pero lo estaba aún más acerca de ese chico humano llamado Rojo a quien al principio denostaba de cierta forma, pero al que ahora se sentía de alguna forma atado, aun a pesar de que le había liberado hace apenas unos pocos minutos.

El ave legendaria miró al suelo pensando a toda velocidad, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había considerado hasta el momento. Giró la cabeza, observando el que había sido su hogar durante mucho tiempo y mirando de refilón a su nido. Sin embargo, aunque hubiera sido su hogar, ahora sentía que su sitio se encontraba con sus compañeros y Rojo, sus amigos y confidentes. Por lo que, sin pensarlo ni un minuto más, decidió. Extendió sus alas y voló rápidamente al raso hasta alcanzar a Rojo, cogiéndole de la mochila y haciéndole caer de culo, puesto que en ese momento estaban tratando de subir por el túnel que les había llevado hasta allí.

-¡Auch! ¡Articuno! ¿Qué haces?-inquirió el chico, adolorido.

Por su parte el legendario le ayudó a levantarse y se dirigió a él, con gesto decidido y seguro. Rojo le miró, sin comprender del todo por qué le había parado, aunque en cuanto se miraron a los ojos supo al instante la razón por la que lo había hecho.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres venir conmigo? ¿Por qué?-inquirió el chico, extrañado.

-Bueno, creo que en parte es comprensible ¿no?-comentó Hoja en ese momento.

El chico la miró ceñudo, a lo que ella continuó.

-Hasta ahora habéis viajado juntos, compartiendo momentos y vivencias, entre ellos la derrota del Team Rocket, no solo una sino dos veces. Creo que entiendo por qué articuno quiere seguir estando contigo, Rojo.

-Ya, vale, pero le prometí a Smart que le llevaría de vuelta a su hogar…

-Sí, y de hecho ya lo has hecho, así que no es como si hubieras faltado a tu palabra ni nada parecido. Además, visto lo visto, parece ser decisión del propio articuno.

Las palabras de Hoja dieron que pensar al chico, el cual devolvió la mirada a articuno, quien tan solo siguió sosteniéndosela con el mismo gesto seguro e imperturbable.

-¿Estás seguro, articuno? ¿Realmente quieres venir conmigo?

Frente a eso el ave legendaria respondió dándole un picotazo cariñoso en la mejilla, un gesto que para entonces ya se le hacía ciertamente familiar. El chico rió confidentemente, respondiendo de seguido.

-Vale, vale, lo he entendido… gracias por confiar en mí, articuno.

Ante eso el pokémon legendario dejó escapar un alegre chillido, extendiendo sus alas y envolviendo con ellas al que para él siempre sería su entrenador y su amigo. El chico le imitó y le abrazó con cariño, siendo observados por Hoja y el resto de sus pokémon, los cuales parecían estar contentos por su súbito regreso.

Una vez que estuvo todo hablado, Rojo sacó su ultra ball y articuno la dio un toque con su pico, entrando rápidamente en ella; antes de que incluso llegara a sacudirse un par de veces el seguro saltó de seguido, capturándolo por segunda vez. El chico esbozó una alegre sonrisa, apretando la ultra ball en su mano con gesto resuelto.

-Gracias por creer en mí, amigo.

La vuelta a la superficie fue mucho más fatigosa que la bajada, requiriendo de más tiempo, puesto que en algunos tramos debían de escalar y vigilar bien por dónde pisaban. Finalmente llegaron a la superficie, comprobando que ya eran casi las ocho de la tarde y que el sol comenzaba a ponerse tras el horizonte.

-Oh, vaya, nos ha llevado más tiempo de lo que pensamos…-murmuró Rojo.

-Sí, ahí abajo parecía que el tiempo pasaba de manera más lenta… ¿qué hacemos, continuamos hacia isla Canela?-inquirió Hoja.

El chico se quedó callado, sopesando opciones; el mar parecía estar un poco más calmado que la última vez, y aún quedaba más o menos unos tres cuartos de hora de luz de sol.

-¿A qué distancia está isla Canela desde aquí?

-Pues a ver, déjame que lo mire… ah, aquí, a poco menos de treinta millas, la ruta más larga se encuentra partiendo desde la ruta 19.

-En ese caso creo que podremos llegar a tiempo antes de que oscurezca por completo, cuanto más aprovechemos el tiempo, mejor.

-Está bien.

Sin más tardar Rojo sacó a lapras, abordaron su lomo y pusieron rumbo hacia el oeste, dejando atrás las islas Espuma y yendo en dirección hacia isla Canela.

El viaje fue algo más corto en comparación, aunque al final los últimos momentos de luz se terminaron para dar paso a una fría noche que, por suerte, tan solo fue fría, puesto que una gran luna llena alumbró el camino por las sinuosas aguas del pacífico, librándoles de una travesía oscura. Aunque del frío no se libraron, puesto que normalmente las noches en alta mar siempre eran frías en cualquier mar u océano que se preciara, debido sobre todo a la influencia de las mareas y las bajas presiones.

Finalmente llegaron a isla Canela a eso de las diez y media de la noche, embarrancando en la costa este de la misma y bajando de lapras tiritando y con los dientes castañeándolos.

-Por fin hemos llegado…-masculló Rojo, entre estertores de frío.

-Estoy helada, no siento las piernas…-musitó la chica de igual forma.

-Ya, ni yo las manos… vuelve lapras…

Sin esperar más, los dos se dirigieron directamente al centro pokémon para resguardarse del frío y entrar en calor en el salón, envolviéndose en mantas y acercándose a los radiadores que allí habían, recibiendo extrañas miradas de los entrenadores que por allí había. Sin embargo ellos no les hicieron caso y se deleitaron ante la cálida sensación de los radiadores, sintiéndose cada vez mejor y recuperando poco a poco el calor corporal. El fluir constante de personas por el salón siguió su curso, mientras ellos pasaban el tiempo allí, entrando en calor. Afuera la luna llena iluminaba la figura del volcán de la isla.

* * *

-Jefe, aquí el comando espía informando, el objetivo ya ha llegado a isla Canela, esperamos instrucciones.

-Bien, perfecto, mantengan la vigilancia y estudien bien su rutina allí una vez que se asienten. Manténganme informado en todo momento.

-Sí, señor.

* * *

Vale, y aquí está el nuevo capítulo de pokémon, uno que especialmente tenía ganas de escribir. Con este capítulo en concreto se cierra la subtrama de la relación entre Rojo y articuno, la cual es el principal motivo que lleva a articuno a decidir quedarse con Rojo. Originalmente este capítulo no existía en la primera versión de esta historia, y dado que desde un principio dejé bien indicado que Rojo decidió en su día quedarse con él para devolverlo a su hogar, de cierta forma este capítulo era necesario. Quería que articuno tuviera motivos suficientes para decidir seguir viajando con el chico, cosa en la que he puesto un especial énfasis, rememorando capítulos anteriores y enfocándome sobre todo en los sentimientos del pokémon legendario. También he aprovechado para escribir la segunda y última escena en la que veremos a los pokémon hablando entre sí y sabiendo lo que están diciendo, no habrán más capítulos de ese corte en lo que queda de historia, pero esperad más en el mismo plan en venideras generaciones. Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 22**

**Un misterio insondable**

A la mañana siguiente Rojo se despertó particularmente inspirado, dispuesto a encarar el día con alegría y dinamismo, aunque en realidad eran las ganas de combatir lo que más le motivaba, y no era para menos, puesto que el asunto le urgía sobre todo debido al tiempo.

La noche anterior antes de irse a la cama decidió contactar con el profesor Oak para hablar un rato con él y le estuvo informando que quedaba poco menos de siete días para que la conferencia diera comienzo.

-¿Dices que aún no has conseguido todas las medallas?

-No, me faltan dos…

-Pues más vale que corras, Rojo, o no llegarás a tiempo para inscribirte, ya sabes que sin las medallas reglamentarias no te puedes clasificar…

-Sí, sí, lo sé, la verdad es que estoy un poco preocupado, espero que me dé tiempo.

-Yo creo que sí, si te administras bien el tiempo seguramente lo conseguirás, aunque es posible que tengas que prescindir de entrenar si lo que quieres es llegar a tiempo.

-Sí, bueno, la verdad es que entrenar a estas alturas es lo de menos, además, considero que ya tengo bastante experiencia en ese sentido.

-Dentro de cuatro días voy a organizar un encuentro aquí en pueblo Paleta antes de irnos todos a la Meseta Añil, espero poder verte con todas las medallas.

-Descuide, profesor, haré todo lo posible.

Dado que tenía prisa el chico desayunó rápidamente en compañía de Hoja, la cual le estuvo explicando un par de cosas de un panfleto que encontró en el vestíbulo.

-Mira, he conseguido averiguar algunas cosas acerca del líder.

-¿Ah, sí? ¡Genial! ¿Qué has podido saber?

-Según el panfleto es un científico de aquí que compagina sus investigaciones con ser líder de gimnasio, es amante de los acertijos y un experto en el tipo fuego, se llama Blaine.

-Así que tipo fuego… articuno estaría en cierta desventaja, aunque con lapras podría tomar la delantera fácilmente, y en el caso de que las cosas se torcieran puedo contar con la fuerza de charizard. Vale, más o menos sé lo que voy a hacer-elucubró el chico, en voz alta.

-Te veo de lo más confidente, seguro que ganas.

-He de ganar, no me puedo permitir perder en un momento como este, el tiempo es oro.

Una vez que los dos terminaron de desayunar Rojo recogió a sus pokémon y se dirigieron al gimnasio a no más tardar; isla Canela tenía una extensión más grande en comparación con las islas Espuma, alcanzando los sesenta y un kilómetros cuadrados de superficie; en la parte más meridional se enclavaba la localidad en sí de Canela, un pequeño pueblo costero y típicamente marítimo, eminentemente turístico y con un pequeño puerto, además de una pequeña playa situada en la costa este de la isla y a las afueras del pueblo. El resto de la isla consistía en una serie de terrenos y eriales con poca vegetación y coronados por la figura de un alto volcán que se alzaba justo en medio de la misma, con su cima humeando en la distancia.

El gimnasio se encontraba situado en la zona noreste del pueblo, cerca de una de las salidas que llevaban hacia la parte norte de la isla; aunque nada más llegar Rojo se dio un planchazo, literalmente hablando, ya que las puertas del gimnasio no se abrieron para su sorpresa, cayéndose de espaldas al suelo.

-¡Rojo! ¿Estás bien?-inquirió Hoja, agachándose junto a él.

-Sí, sí… ay ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Está cerrado?

-Eso parece…

-¡No puede ser! ¡Necesito tener mi batalla de gimnasio hoy mismo, se me acaba el tiempo!-exclamó el chico, levantándose de golpe.

-No parece estar cerrado permanentemente, quizás los vecinos de por aquí sepan algo…-sugirió la chica, tratando de calmarle.

Estuvieron esperando unos pocos minutos hasta que finalmente apareció alguien a quien pudieron preguntar, contestando rápidamente.

-¿Está cerrado? Qué raro, normalmente está abierto, aunque si está cerrado igual es porque Blaine, el líder, no está.

-¿Y sabe dónde podemos encontrarlo?-inquirió Rojo.

-Normalmente alterna entre el gimnasio y el laboratorio pokémon del pueblo, debe de estar allí.

Decidieron seguir esa pista y estuvieron buscando dicho laboratorio, el cual estaba situado en el centro del pueblo, encontrándolo enseguida gracias sobre todo a su moderno y vanguardista diseño de lo más llamativo. Aunque nada más verlo Rojo recordó cierto detalle que le llegó a llamar la atención estando en Silph S.A.

-Un momento, si mal no recuerdo aquí fue donde crearon a porygon…

Entraron por la puerta y se dirigieron al mostrador de recepción, donde una mujer se dirigió a ellos en cuanto les vio acercarse.

-¿Puedo ayudaros?

-Sí, estamos buscando al líder de gimnasio, nos han dicho que está aquí…

-Sí, se encuentra aquí, pero ahora mismo no puede atenderos, está reunido.

-Oh, vaya… ¿y sabe cuándo estará disponible?

-No queda mucho para que la reunión termine, si esperáis por aquí podréis hablar con él.

-Está bien.

Justo al lado de recepción había una pequeña sala de espera donde estuvieron haciendo tiempo mientras tanto; Hoja se entretuvo ojeando una revista de moda, mientras que Rojo se paseaba de aquí para allá impacientemente, sin encender siquiera la televisión que allí había. Aunque un retrato colgado en una de las paredes le llamó la atención, el cual representaba a una persona que se le antojaba extrañamente familiar.

Movido por la curiosidad se acercó para verlo mejor y pudo ver que se trataba de un hombre de mediana edad, de pelo ceniciento con incipientes entradas, nariz aguileña, facciones rectas y unas pequeñas gafas de montura al aire, vestido con una bata blanca y mirando al espectador con expresión seria y austera. Debajo del retrato había una pequeña placa conmemorativa en la que se podía leer: _En memoria del doctor Fuji, científico jefe y fundador del laboratorio pokémon de isla Canela_.

Ese dato desconcertó a Rojo, el cual frunció el ceño un tanto extrañado; si se trataba de un acto conmemorativo eso sólo podría significar que ese hombre ya no estaba vivo, sin embargo había algo en las facciones de ese doctor que se le antojaba desconcertantemente familiar, como si ya le hubiera visto en otra parte. Por un instante la mente de Rojo se perdió en los recovecos más recónditos de sus recuerdos, tratando de averiguar dónde había visto a ese hombre antes.

-¡Rojo, ven, corre, ya han salido!-exclamó en ese momento la voz de Hoja, al otro lado de la sala.

El chico reaccionó y se dirigió hacia la salida, no sin antes lanzar un rápido vistazo al retrato por encima del hombro, con la mosca aún detrás de la oreja. Sin embargo en cuanto vio a cierta persona las intrigas se desvanecieron, siendo sustituidas por prisa y ganas a partes iguales.

Desde el otro lado del pasillo se acercaba un hombre de mediana edad, totalmente calvo, de facciones redondas, porte serio y formal, y con un fino y puntiagudo bigote blanco. Vestía con una camisa negra junto a una corbata roja con motivos dorados en forma de poké ball, unos pantalones morados, una bata blanca de laboratorio y un par de zapatos marrones. Ocultaba su mirada tras unas diminutas gafas de sol.

Rojo se acercó y se dirigió a él con toda la educación posible.

-Esto… disculpe ¿es usted Blaine, el líder de gimnasio?

-¡El mismo! ¿Quién lo pregunta?-inquirió el hombre, con tono autoritario.

-Me llamo Rojo, señor, soy de pueblo Paleta y me gustaría tener con usted una batalla de gimnasio…

-Ah, así que un aspirante… ¿y qué haces aquí y no en el gimnasio?

-Resulta que fui allí al principio, pero estaba cerrado, nos dijeron que le podríamos encontrar aquí…

-¿Cerrado? Qué raro, no recuerdo haber cerrado el gimnasio…

-¿Ah, no?

-No, para nada, de hecho casi siempre lo suelo tener abierto ya que no vivo en él… a no ser que…

-¿Si?

Blaine se quedó callado por un momento, perdido en sus pensamientos durante unos breves instantes, hasta que finalmente murmuró.

-Ah, no, no es nada, se me debe de haber pasado, ahora mismo estoy un poco ocupado, aunque en cuanto abra el gimnasio y lo adecente un poco te avisaré para que vengas a retarme. Siento las posibles molestias…

-Oh, vale, está bien…

Tras esa escueta respuesta Blaine se despidió de ellos y se marchó apresuradamente de allí, dejando a los dos solos en el vestíbulo del laboratorio; Rojo se quedó un tanto decepcionado, incluso le entraron ganas de replicarle, pero no lo hizo por simple consideración, después de todo era un líder de gimnasio y se notaba que era un hombre ocupado.

Sin embargo Hoja no parecía tan convencida, frunciendo el ceño y comentando por lo bajo en cuanto se fue.

-Me da la sensación de que no ha sido del todo sincero con nosotros…

-¿Ah, no?-inquirió Rojo, extrañado.

-No, algo nos ha ocultado, estoy segura.

-Pero ¿por qué iba a querer hacer eso? Después de todo es un líder de gimnasio y científico, es normal que esté ocupado…

-Ya, vale, pero ¿acaso no viste ese momento de duda? Ya te digo yo que ese hombre ha cerrado él mismo el gimnasio y no nos ha querido decir nada.

-¿Y qué si lo ha hecho? Sus razones tendría…

-Ya, pero… no sé, es que me ha parecido un tanto raro…

Rojo miró a la chica con gesto inquisitivo, sin entender muy bien a qué venía tanta duda; por su parte ella tan solo le quitó importancia, dejándolo pasar sin decir nada más.

Debido a la situación los dos decidieron regresar al centro pokémon y hacer tiempo allí; la hora de comer llegó rápidamente y la chica dio buena cuenta del buffet, aunque Rojo apenas probó bocado, pensando en sus propias cosas.

Por la tarde Hoja se entretuvo peinando y cuidando a sus pokémon, mientras que Rojo aprovechó para ir al campo de entrenamiento del jardín, sacar a los suyos e ir planeando una posible estrategia junto a ellos.

-Muy bien, chicos, por lo que sé Blaine es experto en el tipo fuego, no sé cuántos ni cuales pokémon tendrá, por lo que iremos a lo práctico. Articuno, dado que tú eres de tipo hielo, y a no ser que las cosas se compliquen, prefiero que te quedes esta vez detrás.

Ante eso el legendario tan solo asintió, aceptando la sugerencia.

-Normalmente se suele decir eso de combatir fuego con fuego, por lo que podría ser una buena opción. Charizard, cuento contigo y tu fuerza si hay que ponerse duros en ese aspecto.

El pokémon fuego-volador asintió con un fuerte rugido, animando tanto a sí mismo como a sus compañeros.

-Dado que se trata de tipo fuego, y tú eres capaz de adaptarte a cualquier cosa que se precie, confío en que podrás ser capaz de enfrentarte sin problemas a cualquier cosa que te echen, porygon.

Ante eso el pokémon virtual respondió de forma inusual, centelleando para transmitir sus estímulos, cosa que llamó la atención de Rojo, el cual se dirigió esta vez a pikachu.

-No sé si la velocidad será un inconveniente, pero es algo que puedes aprovechar a tu favor. Cuento contigo, colega.

La rata eléctrica exclamó su nombre de forma alegre y decidida, chocando su pata derecha con el puño de Rojo.

-Y, por supuesto, aquí quien tiene la mayor ventaja eres tú, lapras, por lo que cuento contigo como una apuesta segura. Sé que no eres muy veloz, pero podemos aprovechar eso a nuestro favor-comentó el chico acto seguido.

Lapras asintió enérgicamente, llegando a frotar su hocico contra Rojo en el proceso, a lo que el chico le respondió acariciando su largo cuello. Aunque en ese momento una larga y viscosa lengua acarició la cara de Rojo, el cual se quedó momentáneamente paralizado debido a la impresión, aunque respondió rápidamente.

-Sí, sí, descuida, haunter, que no me olvido de ti…

Ante eso el pokémon fantasma le increpó un poco, pero luego le asestó otro lametón cariñoso, pringando al chico.

-Sí, lengüetazo e hipnosis siempre funcionan, así que…

Antes de que Rojo pudiera reaccionar se vio rodeado por sus pokémon, los cuales comenzaron a hacerle carantoñas, jugando con él en el proceso; el entrenador no puso reparos y se dejó llevar, sumándose a los juegos. Aunque debido a esto el chico no se dio cuenta de que Hoja le observaba desde el otro lado del campo y junto a la puerta, esbozando una dulce sonrisa.

Sin embargo, en un momento dado, la chica llegó a ver por el rabillo del ojo a una figura familiar caminando no muy lejos de allí y al otro lado de la valla que separaba el jardín del centro pokémon y la calle. En cuanto se fijó mejor vio que se trataba de Blaine, el cual caminaba apresuradamente, como si tuviera prisa, y además miraba constantemente a su alrededor, como si se quisiera asegurar que nadie le seguía. Por un momento pensó que se dirigía al gimnasio para abrirlo, pero sus gestos y su forma de andar parecían decir otra cosa. Hoja frunció el ceño, sintiendo que el líder ocultaba algo mucho más grande, incluso dándole la sensación de que en realidad no se dirigía al gimnasio.

Dejándose llevar por ese extraño presentimiento se acercó rápidamente al chico para hablar con él.

-¡Rojo!

-¡Ah, hola Hoja! ¿Vienes a unirte? ¡Saca a los tuyos y jugamos entre todos!-la sugirió el chico, muy animado.

-No, no es eso, escucha, debemos irnos.

-¿Qué, irnos? ¿A dónde?

-Acabo de ver a Blaine pasar por la calle.

-Ah, genial, pues eso significa que irá a abrir el gimnasio…

-No.

-¿No? ¿Por qué no?

-No, no, ya te digo yo que no va a al gimnasio, se le veía muy nervioso y esquivo, si realmente fuera a ir al gimnasio no estaría tan alterado.

-¿Pero qué perra te ha dado con él? Es un líder de gimnasio, Hoja, no le des más vueltas, estará ocupado con sus cosas…

-Sí, vale, pero es que… me da mala sensación…

-¿Mala sensación? ¿Por qué?-inquirió el chico, cada vez más y más confuso.

-No lo sé, no estoy segura, llámalo intuición femenina, pero algo me dice que no sólo nos ha mentido, sino que nos ha ocultado algo.

-¿Intuición femenina? No es por ser borde ni nada parecido, pero no sé yo, Hoja…

-Mira, ya sé que suena todo muy descabellado, pero es lo que siento. Vamos a seguirle, tan solo quiero asegurarme, nada más.

-¿Qué, seguirle? Pero Hoja, no sabes si realmente es así, es demasiado arriesgado, si nos descubre…

-¡No nos descubrirá! ¡Por favor, no quiero ir sola!

Aunque el chico no terminaba de estar del todo convencido finalmente accedió a seguir al líder, recogiendo a sus pokémon y poniéndose los dos en marcha. Tardaron un poco en volver a localizarle, yendo por la misma calle por donde Hoja le vio alejarse, pero finalmente lo interceptaron unas cuantas calles más adelante, dirigiéndose hacia el norte. Al principio parecía que se dirigía al gimnasio, pero en cuanto vieron que se desviaba y salía del pueblo por un camino de tierra alejado de la carretera pudieron ver que en realidad no era así, respaldando en parte la suposición de la chica.

-¿Lo ves? Ya sabía yo que no se dirigía al gimnasio, en caso contrario no se vería tan esquivo.

-Vale, sí, no se dirige al gimnasio, pero eso no significa nada, Hoja…

-No podemos saberlo del todo, a no ser que le sigamos… ¿a dónde crees que irá? ¿No te entra la curiosidad?

-Pues sí, un poco, pero prefiero no meterme, si te soy sincero…

En todo momento mantuvieron las distancias con él, sobre todo en campo abierto, mientras se dirigían hacia el norte atravesando los páramos y eriales que precedían a las faldas del alto volcán, el cual seguía humeando desde lo alto de su cráter. Blaine caminaba a paso ligero, mientras que Rojo y Hoja iban un poco más rezagados, para evitar que les viera.

El camino de tierra les llevó por parajes un tanto austeros y con poca vegetación, si eso con algún que otro árbol disperso y matorrales varios, aunque el paisaje era eminentemente volcánico, lo cual reducía considerablemente la oportunidad de cobertura en caso de que les descubriera, por lo que debían de tener mucho cuidado en ese aspecto.

Dieron una larga vuelta, rodeando parte de los pies del volcán, hasta llegar a la cara norte del mismo, al otro lado de la isla, donde llegaron a entrever en la distancia, y no muy lejos de donde estaban, la figura de un grande y destartalado caserón abandonado al que Blaine parecía dirigirse.

-Qué raro ¿por qué iría a un caserón abandonado en medio de la nada?-inquirió en ese momento Hoja por lo bajo.

-Sí, lo cierto es que es extraño…-asintió esta vez Rojo.

Llevados por la curiosidad los dos apretaron el paso para no alejarse demasiado, paliando rápidamente el resto de metros y llegando hasta el caserón, el cual se encontraba enclavado en una pequeña cuenca a los pies del volcán.

Nada más llegar echaron un buen vistazo a la fachada, la cual evidenciaba un estado de ruina latente, con parte de su estructura resquebrajada, casi todas las ventanas rotas y una de las dos puertas colgando de sus goznes. La otra se encontraba ligeramente entreabierta, evidenciando que Blaine había entrado hace relativamente poco tiempo.

-¿Vamos a entrar ahí? No se ve muy seguro…-comentó Rojo, indeciso.

-No mucho, pero si Blaine ha entrado, nosotros también podremos-argumentó la chica, con contundencia.

Ambos se dirigieron a la puerta, siendo Hoja la primera en entrar; nada más entrar vieron un amplio vestíbulo rematado con una serie de columnas desgastadas que sostenían el piso superior; entre ellas había extendida una sucia y ajada moqueta roja llegaba hasta unas viejas escaleras que subían en dirección hacia el primer piso. A mano izquierda una serie de ventanales dejaban pasar la luz del día, iluminando el lugar, el cual estaba lleno de escombros. Las paredes estaban llenas de desconchones y del techo colgaban una serie de ostentosas pero muy viejas lámparas que parecían estar a punto de caerse.

-Vaya, menuda ruina…-comentó Hoja, ciertamente asombrada.

-Ciertamente ¿a qué habrá venido a hacer Blaine aquí?-se preguntó Rojo, un tanto intrigado.

Decidieron explorar un poco la planta baja en busca de Blaine, mientras iban esquivando escombros que había por doquier, los cuales llegaban incluso a taponar el acceso a varias salas y estancias, haciéndolas del todo inaccesibles. Llegaron a ver un amplio boquete que atravesaba todos los pisos del caserón, saliendo a través del suelo del salón de estar de la planta baja y atravesando los techos de los pisos hasta el superior, cosa que llamó la atención de Rojo.

-Curioso, estos boquetes van en línea recta y tienen el mismo diámetro…-comentó el chico.

-Sí, es como si algo los hubiera atravesado de golpe hacia arriba-observó Hoja, mirando a través de ellos.

No vieron ni oyeron a Blaine en toda esa planta, por lo que decidieron subir al primer piso para comprobar ese también. Al igual que en la planta baja había muchos escombros y se notaba que el lugar había sido saqueado a lo largo del tiempo, con pintadas varias en las paredes, basura propia de una quedada con latas de cerveza y algún que otro zapato perdido. Algunos tabiques se encontraban tirados, formando habitaciones más grandes y diáfanas, y el poco mobiliario que quedaba se encontraba muy deteriorado por el paso del tiempo. Vieron también el boquete de ese piso, atravesando esta vez un viejo estudio, pero no había ni rastro de Blaine.

En el segundo piso había más de lo mismo, ruina y desolación a partes iguales, pero nada más entrar al pasillo escucharon unos pasos provenientes de una habitación cercana; los dos se agazaparon tras una pared, escuchando atentamente.

-¿Es Blaine?-inquirió Hoja.

-No lo sé, aunque hay algo raro… no suenan como pasos normales-murmuró Rojo, agudizando el oído.

Y así era, puesto que sonaban como si unos cascos chocaran contra el suelo; el ruido se agudizó, evidenciando que lo fuera lo que fuera había salido al pasillo, por lo que se asomaron levemente por la esquina, viendo entonces de qué se trataba.

-Agh, sólo es un pokémon…

-Oh, vaya ¿cuál será?-se preguntó Hoja, haciendo mano de su pokédex, la cual la informó rápidamente.

-Ponyta, el pokémon caballo fuego; tiene un cuerpo ligero pero unas patas tremendamente fuertes. Sus cascos son diez veces más duros que el diamante, es capaz de destrozar un peñón de una sola coz.

-Oh, vaya, qué mono es… voy a capturarlo…-comentó en ese momento Hoja, haciendo mano de una ball.

-¿Qué? Ahora no es el mejor momento, Hoja, te recuerdo que Blaine está por aquí, y si nos descubre…

-Oh, vamos, si será solo un momento, es de tipo fuego, con vaporeon le dejaré fuera de combate en un santiamén, ni se enterará-murmuró Hoja, insistente.

-No, mejor no, un momento…

-¡Ahora que no mira! ¡Sal, vaporeon!

Antes de que Rojo pudiera decir nada más, vaporeon surgió de improviso tras un destello blanco, lanzándose sobre el ponyta.

-¡Rayo burbuja!

Acto seguido soltó una fuerte ristra de burbujas que fue directa hacia el pokémon fuego; sin embargo, en un visto y no visto, ponyta se apartó a tiempo antes de que el ataque le llegara a alcanzar, poniéndose en alerta y sorprendiendo tanto a Rojo como a Hoja.

-¡Qué rápido es!-exclamó el chico, asombrado.

-¡Agh! ¡Rodéalo, vaporeon, que no escape!-indicó Hoja.

Sin embargo ponyta fue más rápido y, antes de que vaporeon pudiera reaccionar, dio media vuelta y huyó hacia el otro lado del pasillo. Sin dudarlo Hoja fue tras él.

-¡Ah, no, espera, no te escapes!

-¡No, Hoja, vuelve!-la llamó Rojo, yendo tras ella.

A mitad del pasillo tuvieron que saltar para evitar el boquete de ese piso, llegando a ver de refilón el del techo y un trocito de cielo con alguna que otra nube dispersa; interceptaron a ponyta en una habitación contigua donde se encontraban los restos de una vieja cama, una estantería volcada y un buen montón de papeles desperdigados por el suelo.

-¡Ajá, te tengo, no puedes escapar!-murmuró la chica, con tonito triunfal.

Sin embargo el pokémon se mostró dispuesto a pelear, bajando la cabeza y rascando el suelo con una de sus patas, lanzándose inmediatamente después sobre vaporeon con intención de embestirle.

-¡Esquívalo!

Realizando un vistoso y grácil salto hacia atrás, vaporeon lo esquivó con elegancia.

-¡Ahora, rayo burbuja!

Como esa vez ponyta apenas tenía espacio para maniobrar recibió de lleno el ataque, cayendo duramente hacia atrás y haciendo crujir las tablas del suelo.

-¡Sí, eso es, esta es la mía!-exclamó la chica, sacando una poké ball y acercándose a él.

Fue entonces cuando el suelo comenzó a ceder debido al peso, aunque solo lo vio Rojo, cosa que lo alarmó enseguida.

-¡No, espera Hoja, no te acerques más, para!

Por un momento no hubo nada, cosa que el chico aprovechó para ir a apartarla, pero en cuanto puso un pie en la habitación el suelo terminó de ceder, cayendo parte del mismo hacia abajo; fue en ese mismo instante cuando todo sucedió en una milésima de segundo. Rojo asió entre sus brazos a Hoja por instinto y la cubrió con su cuerpo, al tiempo que la chica trataba de coger al ponyta, que también cayó junto a ellos.

La caída se sintió como si hubiese tardado una eternidad, aunque la realidad fue otra muy distinta; parte del suelo, que al mismo tiempo era el techo en el piso inferior, cayó a plomo sobre el mismo, atravesándolo debido al frágil estado en el que se encontraba. Ocurrió lo mismo en cuanto llegaron a la planta baja, atravesando el suelo y siendo envueltos por la oscuridad más absoluta.

Rojo se reincorporó con la espalda adolorida, ya que el golpe había sido de impresión, aunque enseguida se repuso, inquiriendo de seguido.

-Agh… ¿estás bien, Hoja?

-Sí, lo estoy, aunque me he dado un golpe en la cadera…

-Ya, y yo en la espalda… ¿puedes moverte?

-Creo que sí, espera…

La oscuridad que les envolvía era densa y apenas se veía nada, aunque en ese momento hubo un fuerte resplandor que centelleó justo a su lado, tratándose del ponyta de antes, aunque apenas se podía mover puesto que le habían caído varios escombros encima.

-¡Ah! ¡Ponyta! ¡Ayúdame a sacarlo, Rojo!

-¡Voy!

Guiándose por la luz que emitía el pokémon fuego, entre los dos, y con la ayuda de vaporeon, apartaron las viejas vigas de madera carcomidas que le aprisionaban, aunque enseguida percibieron que había salido herido en el proceso, con fuertes raspones en su grupa, patas y parte de los cuartos traseros que le dolían bastante.

-Oh, no…

-Espera, creo que tengo algo…-anunció el chico, rebuscando en su mochila.

Rebuscando entre sus cosas encontró entonces una superpoción en spray, pasándosela a Hoja, la cual trató con ella al pokémon herido. Mientras tanto el chico se reincorporó del todo, poniéndose en pie y mirando a su alrededor.

Nada más mirar hacia arriba pudo ver el hermoso boquete que habían formado al caer, un débil resplandor de luz solar se colaba por el mismo, alumbrando en parte la estancia donde se encontraban, la cual parecía ser un pequeño cuarto de mantenimiento situado en el sótano. Buscando una posible salida notó que en el suelo había un montón de papeles tirados, algunos sucios, otros cortados y arrugados. Uno de ellos le llamó la atención y lo cogió para verlo mejor, llegando a leer algo que en él había escrito.

_Diario: 5 de julio. Guyana, Sudamérica. Un nuevo tipo de pokémon fue descubierto en el interior de la selva_

Esas palabras extrañaron a Rojo, el cual se quedó del todo intrigado; ¿un nuevo tipo de pokémon? ¿En Guyana? Normalmente las nuevas especies que se iban descubriendo se solían catalogar por la Asociación Pokémon pertinente pocos días después de su descubrimiento, dándolas a conocer posteriormente después de estudiarlas previamente. Sin embargo, más allá del cinco de julio no estaba fechado como tal puesto que no aparecía el año en el que fue escrito, siendo una entrada incompleta en ese sentido.

Cada vez más y más intrigado, el chico buscó más entradas como esas, llegando a encontrar otra que le intrigó aún más.

_Diario: 10 de julio. Hemos llamado a este nuevo pokémon, mew _

-¿Mew?-repitió el chico, sin contener su asombro.

-¿Qué?-inquirió Hoja, parando momentáneamente el tratamiento.

-Ah, no, nada… bueno ¿te suena un pokémon que se llame mew?

-¿Mew? No, para nada… ¿dices que es un pokémon, de dónde sacas eso?

-De aquí, de este diario… espera.

Sacó su pokédex y la consultó rápidamente, para darse con un canto en los dientes en cuanto esta anunció.

-Pokémon desconocido, información no disponible.

-¿No disponible? Qué raro… esto es muy raro…-murmuró el chico por lo bajo.

Y no era para menos, puesto que todas las pokédex contenían los datos de todos los pokémon conocidos hasta el momento; cuando el profesor Oak la inventó se aseguró de que todas y cada una de las copias que los entrenadores iban a recibir estuvieran del todo completas, sin embargo, aparentemente no había ningún mew registrado en ellas, lo cual planteaba ciertas dudas. Y el hecho de que no hubiera un año reflejado en esas entradas no ayudaba para nada.

-Tiene que haber algo más por aquí…-pensó Rojo, agachándose y buscando más entradas.

Eventualmente encontró otra en la que se podía leer, aunque con algo de dificultad.

_Diario: 6 de febrero. Mew dio a luz. Llamamos al pequeño: mewtwo_

-¿Mewtwo?-repitió el chico, esta vez en voz baja.

Si mew no le sonaba de nada, el tal mewtwo aún menos; desechó el consultar la pokédex, ya que si mew no estaba en la base de datos, este con toda probabilidad tampoco estaría. Sin embargo había algo que le llamaba la atención, y eso era el nombre en sí. Básicamente era el mismo nombre que el de mew, pero con un dos delante. ¿Acaso era otro ejemplar de la misma especie? Aunque en ese caso ¿para qué llamarle mew dos? ¿Para diferenciarlo del otro?

Esperaba que sus preguntas fueran respondidas encontrando otro fragmento del diario, pero el siguiente que halló no hizo más que aumentar sus dudas.

_Diario: 1 de septiembre. Mewtwo es demasiado poderoso. No hemos sabido contener sus malos instintos_

Para entonces la mente de Rojo hervía en un mar de preguntas y dudas que no hacían más que aumentar con cada minuto que pasaba. ¿Qué pokémon era mewtwo? ¿Tenía que ver con mew? ¿Y por qué todas esas entradas de diario estaban allí? Tal vez ese lugar tuvo algo que ver con ambos pokémon…

Aunque en ese mismo instante una puerta al otro lado del pequeño cuarto se abrió de improviso, junto con una familiar voz que masculló.

-¿¡Quien está ahí?!

Tanto Rojo como Hoja se sobresaltaron, mirando hacia la puerta y viendo a Blaine mirándoles con furia desde el otro lado del lugar.

-¡Vosotros! ¿¡Qué estáis haciendo aquí!?

-Ah, no es lo que parece, nosotros…

-¿¡Me habéis seguido?! ¡Mocosos insolentes! ¿¡Cómo os atrevéis?!

-No, espere, no es lo que piensa, en realidad…

-¡Silencio! ¡No quiero oír ni una sola palabra! ¡Fuera de aquí, ahora!-gritó Blaine, furioso.

-Pero…

-¡He dicho que fuera!-chilló entonces el líder, quitándose las gafas y mostrando una cara de furia que amedrentó a ambos chicos.

-Es… está bien, nos vamos…

Rojo ayudó a Hoja con ponyta, el cual les siguió obedientemente sin decir nada; salieron del cuarto bajo la furiosa y vigilante mirada de Blaine, el cual le arrebató las páginas a Rojo, haciéndolas trizas en el proceso.

-No deberíais estar aquí… ni coger cosas que no os pertenecen… ¿¡es que no tenéis un mínimo de respeto?!

-Lo… lo sentimos, de verdad…

-¡No quiero excusas! ¡Os llevaré afuera y os iréis! ¿¡Entendido?!

-Sí…

-¡Pues arreando!

Sin decir nada más, y amedrentados por la cólera de Blaine, los dos le siguieron sin decir ni hacer nada más. Apenas tuvieron tiempo de observar lo que les rodeaba, aunque Rojo pudo ver que el sótano era quizás la zona más afectada, con evidentes signos de que hubo un incendio hace mucho tiempo y con material científico y tecnológico carbonizado y destrozado. También llegó a ver de forma fugaz el último boquete en el techo, coincidiendo con el resto.

Salieron al exterior por un pequeño acceso que los llevó a la parte trasera del caserón, en todo momento se mantuvieron callados y sin decir ni una sola palabra por temor a que Blaine estallara o algo peor, pero en un momento dado el líder retomó la bronca.

-¡Ahora largaos de aquí y no volváis más! ¿¡Está claro?!

-Sí… aunque… la batalla…-comentó Rojo, inseguro de si comentárselo o no.

-¡Largo!

Ante tanta contundencia el chico prefirió no decir nada más y se retiró rápidamente, siendo seguido por Hoja, la cual se mostró visiblemente preocupada ante esa situación. Blaine les observó alejarse en la distancia hasta que finalmente se quedó sólo; se llevó entonces una mano al bolsillo derecho de su bata, sacando una llave de la cual colgaba un llavero con el logo de los gimnasios grabado en él, cubierto de restos de hollín. El líder dejó escapar un dejado suspiro, volviéndose a guardar la llave en su bolsillo y mirando al caserón con gesto melancólico.

* * *

-¡Rojo, espera! ¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho, no era mi intención que nada de esto pasara!-exclamó Hoja, dirigiéndose a él.

-No es culpa tuya, Hoja, tan solo han sido un gran cúmulo de circunstancias adversas…

-¡Sí, sí que pasa, si no hubiera ido a por ese ponyta no nos hubiésemos caído para empezar!

-Hoja, olvídalo, no pasa nada…

-¡Sí pasa! ¡Por mi culpa te vas a quedar sin medalla!

Por un momento los dos se detuvieron, mirándose a los ojos, Hoja con un permanente gesto de disculpa y arrepentimiento grabado en su cara y Rojo con cara de circunstancia. El chico no sabía del todo cómo tomarse esa situación. Por un lado se sentía enfadado y frustrado, ya que las posibilidades de que Blaine se negara a combatir con él después de lo que había pasado eran considerables, dejándole prácticamente en la estacada y sin posibilidad de participar en la conferencia de ese año. Pero por otro lado estaba el hecho de que no quería culpar a Hoja, aun a pesar de que técnicamente había sido ella quien había provocado tan tensa y delicada situación.

Ante esa tesitura Rojo respiró hondo y murmuró.

-Mira, Hoja, no estoy enfadado contigo, es solo que…

Por un momento no supo ni lo que decir, prefiriendo quedarse callado y retomando el camino sin decir nada más. Por su parte Hoja se quedó allí, lamentándose.

-Soy una estúpida…-pensó la chica, sintiéndose mal consigo misma.

Aunque, en ese justo momento, notó algo que se pegaba a ella de repente, viendo que se trataba del ponyta salvaje que antes intentó capturar, haciéndola carantoñas con su hocico en un intento por animarla. La chica le respondió a los gestos acariciando al pokémon, sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse igual de mal por haber perjudicado a Rojo de esa forma. Incluso se le quitaban las ganas de capturarlo, pero al final, y por propia insistencia del pokémon, quizás agradecido por haberle cuidado tras la caída, acabó capturándolo. Aun así el viaje de regreso al pueblo fue más silencioso que nunca. Al otro lado del pacífico, el sol comenzaba a declinar, tiñendo el agua de un color naranjo pardo.

* * *

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué hay del objetivo? Informe de la situación.

-El objetivo no se ha movido de la isla, ambos siguen aquí, aunque parece ser que se han distanciado repentinamente.

-¿De veras?

-Sí, han estado muy distantes el uno con el otro desde esta tarde, creo que es la oportunidad perfecta.

-Ciertamente, aunque tenéis que cerciorar que no esté cerca para asegurar el éxito de la misión. En cuanto tengáis la oportunidad, id a por el objetivo. Ya sabéis cómo proceder.

-Sí, señor, así se hará.

-Bien, mantenedme informado.

* * *

Esa misma noche una luna cuarto menguante iluminaba débilmente los tejados de pueblo Lavanda, el cual se encontraba envuelto en una densa y fría bruma. No se veía a nadie por las calles, las cuales lucían inhóspitas y emborronadas debido a la neblina reinante. En la casa de voluntarios todos se encontraban cenando en compañía de los pokémon que allí cuidaban, entre ellos cubone, el cual había aprendido mucho y ahora se abría más a los humanos que le cuidaban. Sin embargo la asistente del señor Fuji apenas comía, ya que se encontraba un tanto preocupado por el susodicho.

Desde hacía pocos días el hombre se mostraba un tanto cerrado y ensimismado consigo mismo, más de lo habitual. Apenas comía, y se las pasaba la mayoría de las veces dentro de su estudio, salvo cuando debía atender a los pokémon que estaban a su cuidado, entre ellos especialmente cubone. Sabía que Fuji era una persona algo reservada, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse preocupada por él, sobre todo después del secuestro que sufrió a manos del Team Rocket.

Decidió ir a hacerle una visita, llevando consigo un plato de estofado para que comiera un poco; llegó hasta la puerta de su estudio, llamando a la puerta inmediatamente después.

-Señor Fuji, le he traído un poco de estofado para que coma un poco…

Esperó durante unos breves instantes, volviendo a llamarle, sin apenas resultados; preocupada por él decidió entrar en la habitación para comprobar si se encontraba bien, pero tan solo encontró la estancia vacía. La cama se encontraba hecha y no había signos de que Fuji hubiera estado en ella recientemente. Sin embargo sí que vio algo sobre su escritorio, acercándose a él para ver qué era, descubriendo entonces que se trataba de una nota y reconociendo la letra del señor Fuji en ella. La cogió para ver qué ponía y lo que leyó la dejó anonadada, soltando el plato del estofado por inercia.

Afuera, unas densas nubes ocultaron a la luna de la vista, sumiendo a Kanto en una densa oscuridad.

* * *

Y aquí está el nuevo capítulo de pokémon, el cual es ciertamente importante en cuanto a términos de trama se refiere, puesto que la da un buen impulso; en un principio pensé en contar muchas más cosas, pero preferí dejar algunos detalles más al aire para ir contándolos un poco más despacio en futuros capítulos, ya que merecen una mayor atención por mi parte. No se aproxima el clímax, ni mucho menos, pero sí hay que ir preparando el terreno para la gran ofensiva que se dará dentro de muy poco. No pretendo extenderme mucho, por lo que los siguientes serán algo más largos y estarán más condensados. Puede que quizás os estéis haciendo una idea aproximada de lo que se avecina, aunque intentaré sorprenderos de alguna u otra forma, a ver si lo consigo. En cuanto a detalles varios se refiere puede que encontréis este nuevo revés en la relación de Rojo y Hoja un tanto contradictorio, ya que en términos prácticos es como si hubiesen dado un paso hacia atrás, pero hay una razón por la que hago esto, ya lo veréis, ya. Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 23**

**Al rojo vivo**

Esa mañana se sintió algo fría y un tanto distante, como si los eventos más recientes hubieran abierto un abismo insondable entre Rojo y Hoja. El desayuno transcurrió en un denso y embarazoso silencio, con algún que otro comentario puntual acerca del tiempo, ya que había amanecido un tanto nublado. Más de una vez Hoja había estado a punto de decirle algo al chico, pero al final desistía cada vez, temerosa de que sus palabras pudieran agravar aún más la delicada situación que había entre los dos.

Por parte de Rojo prefería no pensarlo demasiado, ya que seguía sin querer echarla la culpa así sin más, aunque no podría por mucho que quisiera. Aun así la mente del chico hervía entre distintos escenarios, pensando además en cómo podría proceder en el caso de que Blaine se negara a concederle la batalla. No sabía qué pensar, y el sentimiento de no querer hacer daño a su amiga le impedía expresarse como tal, prefiriendo guardar silencio.

Tras el desayuno cada uno se fue por su lado, atendiendo sus propias cosas; Hoja se ausentó en dirección a la zona de teléfonos y Rojo se quedó en el salón viendo la tele y ojeando por encima el periódico matutino para distraerse un poco. Aunque en un momento dado una voz le llamó la atención.

-Perdona ¿eres tú Rojo?

El aludido se dio la vuelta y vio a un chico joven mirándole con curiosidad, a lo que él contestó enseguida.

-Ah, sí, soy yo…

-Me envía Blaine, dice que te puedes pasar por el gimnasio, te está esperando para una batalla.

Ese anuncio tomó por sorpresa al chico, sintiendo un inmenso alivio y alegría a partes iguales; agradeció al chico por el aviso y, embargado por la emoción, fue a recoger a sus pokémon y partió sin más demora hacia allí, dejando el salón vacío. El único que se quedó allí fue un camarero tras la barra del bar al otro lado de la estancia.

La carrera hasta el gimnasio fue rápida, llegando enseguida, aunque tuvo que parar junto a la puerta para recuperar un poco el resuello; una vez que estuvo más calmado mantuvo un porte sereno y entró en el gimnasio.

A esas alturas no se extrañó para nada no encontrarse a nadie el vestíbulo, aunque si Blaine le había llamado como tal debía de estar allí, por lo que decidió buscarlo. Fue primero al campo de batalla, aunque en este no había nadie, por lo que continuó su búsqueda, esta vez por las dependencias del gimnasio. Normalmente los gimnasios solían tener un ala habitable ya que muchos líderes solían vivir en ellos, pero en el caso de Blaine lo tenía acondicionado como un laboratorio, viendo en la cocina un montón de instrumentos de laboratorio, así como matraces, probetas y demás recipientes con un montón de materiales y muestras en ellos. En el salón vio más de lo mismo, aunque desde la puerta de un despacho contiguo llegó a ver al líder, el cual se encontraba de espaldas a él, sosteniendo algo en su regazo. Rojo decidió llamar su atención tocando a la puerta, Blaine reaccionó en cuanto lo oyó y se dio la vuelta, murmurando de seguido.

-Ah, ya estás aquí…

-Sí… antes que nada me gustaría disculparme por lo de ayer, no debimos entrar así sin más, y menos aún seguirle. Lo siento, de verdad.

Blaine se le quedó mirando con gesto impertérrito durante unos breves pero intensos segundos hasta que finalmente dejó escapar un lánguido suspiro, comentando de seguido.

-Bueno, a estas alturas no le veo sentido seguir negando lo evidente, después de todo sería una tontería por mi parte. Te debo una explicación, Rojo.

-No tiene por qué, de verdad, si es algo privado lo entenderé.

Aun así Blaine no parecía estar del todo satisfecho, llegando a preguntar después.

-¿Qué llegaste a leer en ese diario?

La pregunta cogió con la guardia baja a Rojo, el cual supo al instante que mentir no era una opción. El chico suspiró, imitando a Blaine, para luego contestar.

-Pues básicamente que se descubrió un nuevo pokémon en una selva sudamericana, un tal mew, y que ese mew… dio a luz a otro, un tal mewtwo. La verdad es que no entendí nada.

Ante ese despliegue de información Blaine tan solo bajó la cabeza con gesto consternado; en cuanto alzó la vista se quitó las gafas, mostrando unos pequeños ojos oscuros envueltos en una profunda tristeza. De cierta forma eso chocó a Rojo, puesto que la última vez que le vio sin sus gafas fue para mostrar una furia que incluso llegó a intimidarle de cierta forma, pero ahora Blaine se mostraba con otra cara completamente distinta y desconocida para el chico.

-La verdad es que no estoy orgulloso de ello, de hecho me pesa bastante, y no sólo por mí, sino por todo lo que llegué a perder en esa ocasión.

Tras decir eso alzó lo que parecía un álbum de fotos, mostrándole una en concreto en la que se podía apreciar a Blaine acompañado por el doctor Fuji, el mismo al que llegó a ver en aquella ocasión en la sala de espera del laboratorio pokémon. Los dos sonreían de oreja a oreja, compartiendo entre ellos un gesto de camaradería pasando sus respectivos brazos sobre sus hombros.

-Él fue con toda seguridad uno de mis mejores amigos, y un gran científico también. Creía fervientemente en que para avanzar se debía de hacer grandes sacrificios, y durante un tiempo yo pensaba igual que él. Fundó el laboratorio pokémon de aquí hace más de diez años y estuvo viviendo en esta isla desde entonces, en el mismo caserón donde ayer estuvimos y donde tenía su laboratorio personal. Durante los primeros años estuvo volcado completamente en el desarrollo de los proyectos que se realizaban en el laboratorio, especializándose en la ingeniería genética y la reanimación de fósiles, aunque también tenía los suyos propios que sólo desarrollaba en su casa. A lo largo de todo ese tiempo yo aprendí a su lado mientras él me enseñaba todo lo que sabía, aunque de cuando en cuando, y entre descansos, echábamos las tardes resolviendo acertijos, jugando a las damas o al ajedrez. No sólo era un mentor para mí, sino un confidente y un amigo cercano.

En un momento dado Blaine pausó su historia para devolver el álbum a su correspondiente lugar, en lo alto de una estantería; poco después retomó su narración.

-Sin embargo, y hará cosa de unos cinco o seis años, se marchó sin previo aviso a un viaje al extranjero. Por lo que me llegó a contar alguien le había hecho una interesante oferta al saber acerca de sus progresos sobre la reanimación de fósiles, y le pidieron encarecidamente que liderara un proyecto ultra secreto del que apenas se tenía constancia. Nunca me lo dijo como tal, pero debieron de proporcionarle una importante suma de dinero y de recursos, ya que al poco de volver de su viaje comenzó a transformar drásticamente su laboratorio, reuniendo a personas cualificadas para la realización de algo que él dijo que sería revolucionario, y me pidió que estuviera a su lado como apoyo al proyecto. Yo, intrigado como estaba, ya que apenas supe de él durante un largo tiempo, acepté y entré a formar parte de dicho proyecto como científico de apoyo y asesor de Fuji. Fueron largos meses de trabajo casi ininterrumpido en el que él apenas descansaba, volcándose en cuerpo y alma en el mismo, y sin apenas tener tiempo para otras cosas. Dejamos de resolver acertijos y se acabaron las partidas de damas y ajedrez. Nunca más volvimos a jugar.

El tono de Blaine era tan melancólico y sentido que incluso Rojo pudo notar él mismo su aflicción, escuchando atentamente la historia.

-Supongo que ya habrás adivinado ciertas cosas. Fuji se trajo de su viaje al extranjero un fósil de un supuesto pokémon extinto llamado mew, y a partir de ese fósil estuvimos recreando un clon del mismo, mejorándolo en el proceso. Vi a mewtwo nacer y crecer, ayudando en el proceso de reconstrucción genética e implementando algunas mejoras por el camino. Sin embargo, conforme iba pasando el tiempo, el clon, mewtwo, comenzaba a volverse más y más inestable, demostrando un enorme poder psíquico que excedía, y por mucho, nuestras expectativas. Desarrolló unos sentidos sobrehumanos, incluso logró la habilidad de comunicarse telepáticamente con nosotros, llegando a hablarnos en más de una ocasión. Hacía muchas preguntas, todas con un marcado tinte filosófico y existencialista que Fuji siempre ignoraba, preguntándome a mí en más de una ocasión. Lo que más preguntaba era acerca de su naturaleza, su existencia en sí y su propósito en la vida. A mí me dejaba descolocado, y Fuji no hacía más que ignorarle, lo cual frustraba a mewtwo. Sus constantes preguntas fueron en aumento hasta que finalmente Fuji se hartó y le reveló lo que era en realidad, un clon de mew, resultado de un experimento y creado de forma totalmente artificial y no orgánica. La respuesta destrozó a mewtwo, y después…

En ese mismo instante Blaine enmudeció, incapaz de seguir, y Rojo se quedó igual de callado, sin atreverse a hablar siquiera y profundamente impactado por la historia. Los ojos de Blaine se perdieron en la nada durante unos breves minutos que parecieron horas, hasta que finalmente se puso las gafas, ocultando su mirada y retomando la historia.

-Después vino todo lo demás. Lo que viste ahí abajo fue el resultado de la furia de mewtwo. Incluso hoy sigo preguntándome cómo conseguí salir vivo de allí. Y Fuji… el que fue mi amigo… no lo volví a ver nunca más.

El silencio posterior era tan denso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo; Blaine se sentó en una silla cercana y se quedó en esa pose, mirando al techo y perdiéndose en sus recuerdos.

-Se hizo pasar el suceso por un accidente y se anunció de forma oficial la muerte del doctor Fuji. El proyecto ultra secreto quedó en el olvido y nadie más supo de su existencia, ni siquiera la persona que se lo encargó a Fuji, de la cual nunca supe absolutamente nada puesto que ni siquiera él me dijo algo al respecto. La dirección del laboratorio pokémon pasó a mis manos junto a la de un equipo de científicos jóvenes. Un año en concreto me enteré de que el antiguo líder de gimnasio se jubilaba. Y el resto, es historia.

Una vez que la historia llegó a su fin Blaine se quedó en el sitio y Rojo le miró con una cara de circunstancia tremenda; en un momento dado el chico se pronunció.

-Lo… lo siento muchísimo, Blaine, no era mi intención haberte hecho rememorar tan malos recuerdos…

-No, no lo sientas, Rojo, después de todo no es culpa tuya. Aunque ahora al menos me siento un poco mejor conmigo mismo, llevaba mucho tiempo callándome, necesitaba contárselo a alguien. Y ahora que lo he hecho, me siento un poco más liberado.

Aun así el chico se quedó un tanto cohibido, sin embargo el líder de gimnasio se levantó y murmuró, acercándose a él.

-Pero bueno, pasado, pasado está, no podemos hacer nada por cambiarlo. No te quedes nunca anclado en él, Rojo, lo único que conseguirás si lo haces es torturarte a ti mismo. Tienes que mirar hacia delante, hacia el futuro.

Tras eso Blaine le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro y añadió.

-Venga, vamos para el campo, quiero ver cómo te las gastas.

Ese cambio de tema dejó un poco descolocado al chico, pero aun así lo dejó estar para no atormentarle más y le siguió hasta allí. Blaine llamó a un árbitro y, una vez que estuvieron listos, la batalla dio comienzo. El líder sacó a su primer pokémon, un rapidash, y por su parte, tras un rápido cavilo sacó a porygon.

-Los aspirantes empiezan primero-comentó Blaine.

-Está bien… ¡porygon, psicorrayo!

Nada más empezar el pokémon normal soltó un rápido psicorrayo que fue directo hacia rapidash, el cual apenas se movió; sin embargo, en cuanto estuvo a un palmo de tocarle, el pokémon fuego se convirtió en una mancha roja en el aire, esquivándolo con una facilidad pasmosa.

-¡Qué rápido es!-exclamó Rojo, asombrado.

-¡Rodéalo, rapidash!-ordenó Blaine.

Sin apenas darle tiempo a respirar, rapidash cercó a porygon sin romper el ritmo y moviéndose a su alrededor, tratando de despistarle.

-¡No le pierdas de vista, porygon, fijar blanco!

Los ojillos del pokémon virtual se movieron milimétricamente, consiguiendo distinguir a su objetivo y teniéndolo a tiro rápidamente.

-¡Ahora, pisotón!

-¡A un lado, porygon!

Gracias a haberlo localizado previamente, a porygon le dio tiempo a esquivarlo por unas milésimas de segundo, haciéndose a un lado y errando el golpe, al tiempo que rapidash aterrizaba justo a su lado.

-¡Triataque!

-¡Agilidad!

Antes de que porygon pudiera incluso preparar el ataque, rapidash se lanzó a la carrera y se volvió a convertir en una mancha roja en el aire, incrementando un poco más su velocidad. Se alejó de él por un momento para luego regresar a una velocidad endiablada.

-¡Llamarada!

Acto seguido se dio un fortísimo fogonazo, al tiempo que una estrella de fuego con forma del kanji Ō se abalanzaba sobre porygon con furia visigoda.

-¡Ay, la…! ¡Conversión!

Antes de que la llamarada le alcanzara porygon consiguió escanear a tiempo el ataque, adquiriendo así el tipo fuego y encajando mejor el golpe, el cual aun así fue bastante fuerte, empujándolo hacia atrás.

-¿¡Estás bien, porygon?!

A eso el pokémon virtual respondió parpadeando ligeramente, poniéndose en guardia rápidamente.

-¡Bien! ¡Vamos a seguirlo, agilidad!

De igual forma, porygon incrementó su velocidad y comenzó a rasgar el aire, imitando a rapidash, el cual le siguió con la mirada.

-¡Acércate a él y psicorrayo!

Acto seguido porygon se aproximó a rapidash haciendo zigzag, mientras cargaba otro psicorrayo para lanzárselo en cuanto lo tuviera a tiro.

-¡Bote!-exclamó Blaine.

Poco antes de que porygon se acercara, rapidash flexionó sus patas y dio un lustroso salto que le hizo elevarse en el aire, evitando de esta forma ser atacado.

-¡Arriba, porygon, no te pares!

El pokémon normal miró hacia arriba y, sin romper el ritmo, mantuvo el ataque y, apuntado hacia rapidash, lo lanzó inmediatamente después, consiguiendo alcanzar su objetivo golpeándolo en el aire.

-¡Sí, eso es!-exclamó Rojo, satisfecho.

Sin embargo, y de entre el humo del impacto, rapidash surgió de improviso y se abalanzó sobre porygon, logrando embestirle con fuerza y tumbándolo en el proceso.

-¡Agh! ¡Porygon, triataque!

-¡Llamarada!

Atacando simultáneamente, ambos ataques se encontraron e impactaron entre sí, formando una súbita explosión que cubrió parte del campo en un espeso humo.

-¡Esta es la nuestra! ¡Fijar blanco y electrocañón!

Aprovechando el humo para ocultarse porygon afinó la puntería y, en cuanto localizó la figura de rapidash entre el humo, lanzó un rápido electrocañón que rasgó el aire en dirección hacia su objetivo.

El humo fluctuó en cuanto el electrocañón pasó rozando, dándole una oportunidad a rapidash para ubicarle y lograr esquivar la andanada eléctrica a tiempo.

-¡Llamarada!

Acto seguido, y al galope, rapidash lanzó una rapidísima llamarada a ras de suelo que trazó un surco en el campo y dando de lleno a porygon, que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. El pokémon virtual se vio sacudido por las llamas y, aunque no lo notó tanto debido a la anterior conversión, sí que le llegó a afectar igualmente, siendo arrastrado hacia atrás.

-¡Tenemos que contrarrestar su fuerza! ¡Porygon, afilar!

Nada más reincorporarse, el pokémon normal aumentó su ataque al tiempo que su forma se aristaba un poco más, listo para enfrentar lo que le echaran.

-¡Psicorrayo!

-¡Agilidad!

Una vez más rapidash aumentó su velocidad, siéndole sumamente fácil esquivar el psicorrayo; Rojo le imitó y porygon zumbó mucho más rápido, llegando a estar a la par con su oponente.

-¡No le pierdas de vista, triataque!

-¡Bote!

Porygon lanzó un rápido triataque, pero rapidash saltó a tiempo y el ataque falló irremediablemente; una vez en el aire el pokémon fuego alcanzó su punto más alto y luego se abalanzó sobre su oponente como un obús.

-¡Psicorrayo!

-¡Llamarada!

Ambos pokémon cargaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo, lanzándolos de igual forma y encontrándose a escasos metros del suelo; la explosión resultante fue de impresión, lanzando a ambos pokémon hacia sus respectivos entrenadores. Rapidash se veía algo tocado pero aún con fuerzas, aunque a porygon se le notaba algo más afectado, parpadeando erráticamente de vez en cuando. Rojo aprovechó para evaluar rápidamente la situación.

-Vaya, es especialmente rápido, no me esperaba para nada algo así. Porygon es capaz de seguirle el ritmo, aunque está algo dañado, y tampoco quiero forzarle. Lo importante es mantener la velocidad, y sé de alguien que puede hacerlo.

Sin pensarlo mucho más recogió a porygon y sacó en su lugar a pikachu, el cual presentó batalla haciendo chisporrotear sus mofletes.

-¡Muy bien, pikachu, hay que ponerse a correr! ¡Ataque rápido!

Nada más empezar la rata eléctrica se lanzó a la carrera rasgando el aire y rodeando a rapidash.

-¡Bote!

Sin ni siquiera prestar atención a su oponente, el pokémon fuego flexionó sus patas y dio otro lustroso salto que esta vez le elevó un poco más alto, lanzándose sobre pikachu en cuanto le tuvo a tiro.

-¡Doble equipo!

Al punto multitud de pikachus aparecieron de improviso, entremezclándose entre sí mientras corrían y confundiendo a rapidash, que erró el golpe.

-¡Ahora, rayo!

-¡Esquívalo!

Desde la distancia, pikachu cargó energía y luego la soltó en dirección hacia rapidash, pero este reaccionó a tiempo y logró evadir la descarga eléctrica haciéndose a un lado.

-¡Llamarada!

Acto seguido rapidash atacó lanzando una potente llamarada que se abalanzó sobre un indefenso pikachu.

-¡Placaje eléctrico!

Por su parte la rata eléctrica se envolvió en electricidad y se lanzó como un rayo hacia la llamarada, dispuesto a hacerla frente; tan rápido iba que atravesó las llamas de una sola sentada y consiguiendo golpear de lleno a rapidash, el cual cabeceó hacia atrás debido al fuerte golpe. Pero, por efecto rebote, la carga invertida dañó también a pikachu, el cual trastabilló hacia atrás.

-¡Ahora, rapidash, giro fuego!

El pokémon fuego se alzó sobre sus patas traseras y hundió las delanteras en el suelo, lanzando así una serie de ligeras llamas que rodearon a pikachu sorpresivamente, dejándolo atrapado dentro de un torbellino de fuego.

-¡Pisotón!

Acto seguido rapidash se lanzó sobre él y, aprovechando que estaba encerrado por el fuego, consiguió asestarle un fuerte golpe con sus cascos delanteros, lanzándolo hacia atrás en el proceso.

-¡No, pikachu!

-¡Y ahora llamarada!

Para rematar rapidash lanzó de su boca otra fuerte llamarada que fue directa hacia un indefenso y algo magullado pikachu.

-¡Arriba pikachu, rayo!

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, el pokémon eléctrico se levantó a tiempo y lanzó una rápida descarga que mantuvo a raya a la llamarada durante unos breves pero intensos segundos hasta que finalmente se bloquearon entre sí hasta disolverse en el aire.

-¡Ataque rápido!

-¡Agilidad!

Aunque pikachu fue el primero en atacar, aproximándose a rapidash, acto seguido éste aumentó su velocidad una vez más, siéndole sumamente fácil esquivar a pikachu y convirtiéndose de nuevo en una mancha roja en el aire. Para entonces el pokémon fuego ya era incluso más veloz que el propio pikachu, dejándolo atrás rápidamente.

-Maldición… ¡acércate a él, pikachu, ataque rápido!

La rata amarilla se lanzó una vez más tras su estela, pero por mucho que trataba de alcanzarle o sobrepasarle rapidash era mucho más rápido, quedándose justo detrás de él, cosa que Blaine aprovechó.

-¡Detrás de ti, rapidash!

A esa orden el pokémon fuego se detuvo de golpe, pillando de improviso a pikachu, el cual se abalanzó sobre él sin darle tiempo a detenerse; acto seguido rapidash flexionó sus patas traseras y le asestó un seco golpe con ellas que pikachu ni vio venir, cayendo de espaldas a pocos metros de su entrenador.

-¡No, pikachu!

El pokémon eléctrico cabeceó y se levantó dejadamente, con cierta dificultad, aunque en un momento dado sus patas le hicieron flaquear y tropezó, cayéndose débilmente y tratando de mantenerse en pie.

Para entonces el chico se quedó callado, sopesando opciones; por un lado estaba el hecho de que se había vuelto tan veloz gracias a agilidad que ni siquiera su pokémon más rápido era capaz de alcanzarle, lo que hacía particularmente complicado el atacar, tanto en corta como en larga distancia. Por otro lado pikachu estaba bastante tocado y visiblemente cansado, lo cual le limitaba mucho las opciones, al menos en cuanto a luchar con él se refería. Y si no conseguía alcanzarle en cuanto a velocidad se refería lo tendría crudo. A no ser que la usara a su favor.

-¡Vuelve pikachu!-indicó Rojo, alzando su poké ball.

El pokémon regresó obedientemente y, en su lugar, sacó a su arma secreta.

-¡Adelante, lapras!

Nada más verlo Blaine esbozó una sonrisita, al tiempo que comentaba.

-Ah, así que uno de agua ¿eh? Se nota que venías preparado… aunque Rojo, mi rapidash sabe cómo enfrentar al agua.

-No lo dudo, aunque me gustaría verlo, eso sí.

-Me gusta tu entusiasmo, Rojo, hasta ahora has demostrado tener una técnica buena y depurada, aunque algo me dice que eres capaz de mucho más. Muéstramelo.

-Con mucho gusto.

Entrenador y líder se retaron con la mirada, al tiempo que ambos pokémon hacían lo mismo, listos para enfrentarse entre sí.

* * *

-Entonces… ¿me disculpo igualmente? El caso es que él sigue insistiendo que no es culpa mía…

-Bueno, aunque él no lo considere así nunca está de más mostrar tus disculpas, además, con eso muestras ser una chica seria y responsable.

-Está bien… gracias, mamá, necesitaba contárselo a alguien…

-Oh, no es nada, cariño, me alegra que hayas pensado en mí para hablar de estas cosas. Hay que ver cómo has crecido…

-Oh, venga ya, tampoco es para tanto.

-No, de verdad, puede que tú no lo notes, pero ya te digo yo que una madre percibe enseguida cuando su hija madura y se hace mayor. Salir de viaje te ha hecho muy bien, y estoy segura de que Rojo es ahora todo un hombretón, su madre también tendrá motivos para sentirte orgullosa.

-Jo, mamá, no te pongas en plan madre ajena, da muy mal rollo…

-¿Y eso por qué? Después de todo yo también le conozco, y me hablo con su madre también…

Para Hoja hablar con su madre siempre había sido la opción más segura, sobre todo en asuntos en los que no sabía del todo bien lo que hacer o cómo proceder en determinadas situaciones, o bien para plantearla sus dudas o inseguridades. Ella siempre estaba ahí escuchándola y guiándola, y eso para la chica siempre había sido algo que tenía muy en cuenta. Aunque en ese caso le había escondido al menos en parte ciertos motivos, sin embargo, y para su eterna sorpresa su madre comentó justo después.

-Pero bueno, siempre pensé que Rojo era el chico perfecto para ti, así que por mi parte no tengo ninguna queja.

Ante eso la chica no pudo evitar enrojecer al instante, exclamando de seguido.

-¡Ma… mamá!

-Oh, vamos, Hoja ¿de qué te asombras? ¿Acaso no sabes que una madre lo sabe todo?

Su hija dejó escapar un resignado respingo, comentando de seguido.

-Supongo…

-Ay, la juventud, divino tesoro… ¿sabes? Yo también llegué a conocer a tu padre cuando viajábamos, y también nos enamoramos durante el viaje. En ese sentido me recuerdas a mí cuanto tenía tu edad… qué recuerdos…

Fue entonces cuando Hoja supo que debía cortar, ya que cuando su madre se ponía nostálgica comenzaba a contar toda su vida y no paraba hasta que lo contaba absolutamente todo. Y ella sabía lo que podía suponer eso.

-Eh… bueno, yo te voy dejando ya por aquí, me gustaría disculparme con Rojo y todo eso…

-Oh, está bien, cariño, buena suerte.

-Gracias por todo, mamá.

Justo después colgó el auricular y Hoja respiró aliviada. Tras eso se levantó del todo decidida y fue a buscar a Rojo para disculparse de nuevo con él. Recordó entonces que la última vez lo vio en el salón, por lo que se dirigió allí rauda, pero en cuanto llegó se encontró con el lugar desierto, aunque la tele se encontraba encendida, sin nadie viéndola. Observó entonces que el camarero del bar estaba allí, limpiando la cristalería, y decidió preguntarle.

-Disculpe ¿ha visto por un casual a un chico de pelo castaño, ojos de igual color y con una gorra roja?

-No, no me suena de nada…

-Vaya, debió de irse mucho antes… gracias de todas formas.

Ante esa situación decidió entonces ir a por varias de sus cosas, abandonando la estancia y dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras, dejando el salón casi vacío a excepción del camarero, el cual, una vez solo, se llevó un puño de la camisa a la boca, murmurando de seguido.

-Acaba de irse, va hacia el vestíbulo, espero instrucciones.

La subida a la habitación fue rápida, aunque un tanto fatigosa, descansando brevemente en el descansillo de la segunda planta; una vez que recuperó el resuello sacó la llave de su bolso y la usó para entrar en la habitación, dirigiéndose directamente al armario, donde guardaba algunas de sus cosas. Tan absorta estaba buscando que no se dio cuenta de que una sombra surgía de la puerta del baño, acercándose a ella sigilosamente por detrás y sin ni siquiera hacer ruido, armada con un pañuelo blanco en una mano.

En un momento dado Hoja notó algo extraño tras ella, quedándose muy quieta por unos instantes, como si quisiera asegurarse de tan extraña sensación. Por un momento no hubo nada, pero en cuanto quiso girarse una sorpresiva fuerza la aprisionó contra el armario, cogiéndola de los hombros e inmovilizándola en el proceso. La chica quiso gritar y zafarse de ella para hacer mano de sus poké ball, pero de golpe y porrazo apareció un pañuelo que la cubrió parte de la cara, al tiempo que un fuerte y dulzón hedor se echaba sobre ella. Fue entonces cuando un insoportable sopor se apoderó de ella, dejándola cada vez más y más inmóvil hasta que finalmente perdió el conocimiento.

En cuanto la chica cayó KO, la sombra la sostuvo con un fuerte brazo, revelando ser un hombre del servicio de habitaciones, el cual se llevó el puño de la camisa a la boca, murmurando.

-La tengo, podéis subir ya.

Tras eso cargó con ella y la acercó hasta la puerta, esperando durante unos pocos minutos hasta que finalmente llamaron con celeridad. Rápidamente abrió la puerta, entrando en la habitación el camarero del salón, el cual ayudó al hombre del servicio de habitaciones a cargar a Hoja y metiendo a la chica entre los dos en un carrito de la ropa sucia lo suficientemente grande como para poder ocultarla, tapándola de seguido con sábanas blancas. Antes de irse de allí con ella, el que la drogó entró un momento en la habitación, dejando algo tras la puerta para luego marcharse acompañado del camarero, dejando el pasillo desierto.

* * *

-¡Lapras, rayo confuso!

-¡Esquívalo y acércate a él!

-¡No le dejes, derribo!

Aun a pesar de la ventaja que lapras tenía de por sí, rapidash lo compensaba con su inigualable velocidad, sin apenas dejar a su oponente ubicarse del todo; aunque al principio usó danza lluvia para tratar de ralentizar sus movimientos y hacer que sus ataques de fuego no fueran tan eficaces, y de paso aumentar los suyos propios de agua, el pokémon fuego demostró una resistencia y un tesón admirables, sin flaquear ni un ápice aun a pesar de la lluvia. Y cada vez que lanzaba un hidrobomba o un surf, tan solo le hacía falta moverse poco o usar bote para esquivar rápidamente lo que le viniera.

-Agh, maldita sea, no hay manera de alcanzarlo si se está moviendo constantemente…

Por un momento pensó en cortar por lo sano con frío polar, pero teniendo en cuenta lo rápido que se movía para entonces, le resultaría sumamente sencillo esquivarlo, por lo que desechó esa opción. Ya tan solo le quedaba atacar de frente, pero es que ni eso funcionaba, no se estaba quieto en ningún momento y apuntar así era imposible. El único momento en el que se detenía momentáneamente era cuando iba a atacar. Fue entonces cuando pudo verlo.

-¡Pues claro! Podría funcionar, aunque sólo podría hacerlo una vez… es todo o nada-pensó el chico, esbozando una decidida mirada.

Inmediatamente después comenzó a poner en marcha su plan, ordenando de seguido.

-¡Lapras, no te muevas!

Al punto el pokémon se quedó del todo quieto, aunque sin perder de vista a rapidash; por su parte Blaine frunció el ceño, extrañado por la súbita orden.

-¿Mph? ¿Qué tramas?

Por su parte rapidash continuó moviéndose, aunque sin quitarle el ojo de encima a lapras, el cual se había quedado clavado a poca distancia de la mitad del campo. Por un momento no hubo nada, Rojo no ordenó ningún ataque y, por un instante, el combate se detuvo momentáneamente. Confuso por el proceder del muchacho, el líder continuó.

-¿No atacas? ¡En ese caso lo haré yo! ¡Ataque furia!

De golpe y porrazo rapidash cargó contra su inmóvil oponente, yendo directamente hacia él con su cuerno apuntando hacia él; fue entonces cuando Blaine comprendió las intenciones del chico, exclamando de seguido.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Detente, rapidash, a un lado!

-¡Ahora, lapras, surf!

Aprovechando su cercanía, el pokémon de agua extendió una gran masa de agua que le rodeó rápidamente, impidiendo que pudiera escapar corriendo; en esa tesitura rapidash flexionó sus patas, dispuesto a saltar tan alto como fuera posible, pero lapras remontó de golpe y porrazo una súbita ola que él mismo formó, precipitándose después sobre el pokémon de fuego, que fue incapaz de escapar de esa encerrona. El resultado fue una fuerte tromba de agua llevándose por delante a rapidash, el cual se vio azotado por fuertes corrientes de agua que le arrastraron hacia el otro lado del campo.

En cuanto el agua se drenó, empapando todo el campo, rapidash se encontraba tirado en el suelo junto a Blaine, completamente KO.

-¡Rapidash está fuera de combate, lapras es el ganador!-anunció el árbitro, levantando una banderilla a su favor.

-¡Sí, eso es, lapras, sabía que lo entenderías!-exclamó Rojo, satisfecho.

Por su parte Blaine recogió a su pokémon, comentando de seguido.

-Ya veo, has aprovechado que el atacar de frente se volvía vulnerable, bien pensado, Rojo.

-Ah, bueno, se me ocurrió de casualidad, aunque no había quien parara a tu rapidash…

-Sí… aunque sabrás que ahora no podrás emplear el mismo truco ¿verdad? Uno no tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra-observó el líder.

-Sí, aunque esto aún no ha terminado.

-Desde luego… veamos cómo te las gastas ahora.

Y, tras esas palabras, el líder de gimnasio sacó a un imponente arcanine que se puso en alerta nada más salir de su ball; por su parte Rojo mantuvo a lapras en combate, poniendo más atención que nunca.

-¡Muy bien, comencemos! ¡Adelante, atácame!

-¡Vale, vamos a tantearlo! ¡Lapras, hidrobomba!

Al punto, el pokémon de agua arqueó su cuello y soltó un potente chorro de agua que fue directo hacia arcanine, el cual apenas se movió. Antes de que le llegara a alcanzar, el pokémon de fuego se movió a una velocidad endiablada, mucho más rápido incluso que rapidash, fallando el tiro de forma muy sencilla.

-¡Velocidad extrema!-exclamó entonces Blaine.

Al segundo siguiente arcanine se convirtió en una mancha en el aire, zumbando como un rayo y precipitándose sobre lapras sin que esta le viera venir siquiera. Se acercó a él y le golpeó repetidamente y de igual forma, los golpes eran tan rápidos que no se distinguía ni por dónde venían ni dónde llegaban a golpear.

En un momento dado los golpes cesaron y arcanine se alejó de él, volviendo a ser visible otra vez. Por su parte lapras se quedó en el sitio, muy magullado.

-¡Oh, no, lapras!-exclamó Rojo, anonadado.

-¡Terminemos con esto! ¡Derribo!-ordenó Blaine.

-¡Tú también, lapras!

Ambos pokémon se lanzaron el uno sobre el otro, dispuestos a embestir con todas sus fuerzas; lapras hizo un esfuerzo monumental y se lanzó con sus últimas fuerzas, dispuesto a dar hasta la última gota de sudor en el combate. A mitad de campo los dos se encontraron y se produjo un fuerte choque entre ambos, arcanine lo encajó bien, aunque no se dio lo mismo con lapras, el cual cayó al suelo duramente, donde no se volivó a mover.

-¡Lapras está fuera de combate, arcanine es el ganador!-anunció el árbitro, levantando el banderín a su favor.

Por un instante Rojo se quedó sin palabras, literal y figuradamente hablando; si rapidash de por sí había sido veloz, ahora arcanine lo había sido mucho más, dejándole básicamente sin opciones y completamente a su merced. El chico recogió a la que se suponía que era su arma secreta algo inquieto, ya que en parte confiaba en que lapras fuera su carta ganadora, aunque solo lo había sido en parte. Si ya le costó alcanzar a rapidash, arcanine iba a ser mucho más duro de derrotar, por lo que se tendría que emplear a fondo si lo que quería era ganar.

Tras pensarlo rápidamente, Rojo continuó sacando a haunter, con algo en mente.

-¡Adelante, haunter, puño sombra!

El pokémon fantasma fue el primero en atacar, sus puños salieron disparados y golpearon de frente a arcanine, el cual apenas cejó aun a pesar de recibir el golpe de lleno.

-¡Hipnosis!

-¡Muévete, arcanine!

Antes de que los ojos de haunter brillaran siquiera, el pokémon fuego se lanzó a la carrera, evitando de esta forma caer dormido; por su parte haunter trató de seguirle el ritmo, pero le era complicado, ya que se movía muy deprisa.

-¡No le pierdas de vista, haunter, atento!-indicó Rojo.

Aun a pesar de que el pokémon fantasma estuvo ojo avizor por si se le acercaba mucho, arcanine pudo burlar su vigilancia con poco que se moviera, ya que lo hacía lo suficientemente rápido como para despistar hasta al oponente más receptivo. En un visto y no visto, arcanine apareció justo delante de haunter, sobresaltándole de golpe.

-¡Ah, cuidado haunter, rayo confuso!

-¡Mordisco!

Antes de que haunter pudiera lanzar la luz aturdidora, las fauces de arcanine se abrieron y se abalanzaron sobre el pokémon fantasma; por un momento el chico pensó en que el movimiento fallaría, sin embargo la dentellada que le propinó y sus posteriores efectos fueron de lo más reales, dejando a haunter un tanto tocado. Extrañado por ese súbito detalle, Rojo exclamó.

-¡No te rindas, haunter, usa psíquico!

Al punto los ojos del pokémon fantasma brillaron intensamente, al tiempo que un aura igual de brillante recubrió al pokémon fuego, el cual se vio súbitamente alzado en el aire, mientras que una enorme fuerza psíquica incidía sobre él, retorciéndose de dolor.

-¡Sí, eso es, no le dejes escapar!

A esa orden haunter aumentó un poco más potencia, haciendo girar en el aire a arcanine, mientras que este trataba de zafarse de su sujeción usando en vano la fuerza bruta. Sin embargo Blaine no se mostró en ningún momento preocupado, recolocándose sus gafas tranquilamente y ordenando acto seguido.

-¡Adelante, arcanine, no te dejes dominar!

Oyendo a su entrenador, el pokémon comenzó a luchar contra la enorme fuerza psíquica que lo aprisionaba, mirando a su oponente con una mirada de rabia grabada en su cara. Acto seguido abrió la boca haciendo un gran esfuerzo y, acto seguido, dejó escapar un fortísimo rugido que resonó por todo el gimnasio. La onda sonora llegó incluso a peinar la superficie del campo, levantando un poco de polvo en el proceso, pero lo mejor vino después. Haunter se vio azotado por dicha onda sonora, la cual le hizo recular, para luego volver sorpresivamente a su poké ball sin que Rojo le hubiera llamado. Inmediatamente después, una ball al azar saltó de su cinto, concretamente una ultra ball. Del consiguiente destello surgió entonces articuno, el cual se vio arrastrado repentinamente al combate.

Nada más verlo la cara de Blaine se iluminó, llegando a quitarse las gafas para asegurarse de que veía bien y comentando de seguido.

-¿Estoy viendo bien? ¿Ese no es el legendario articuno?

-Pues sí, es una larga historia…-murmuró el chico, algo cortado.

-Vaya, que me aspen, jamás pensé que vería algo así en mi gimnasio. Rojo, espero que lo des todo de ti y de él, porque pienso ir con todo.

-¡No me esperaba menos! ¡Adelante!

Aunque no estaba en sus planes sacar a articuno para esa batalla, al final, y debido a causas de fuerza mayor, el pokémon legendario había salido al campo, cambiando de cierta forma el rumbo del combate. Aun a pesar de su obvia desventaja, Rojo decidió seguir con él, ordenándole de seguido.

-¡Golpe aéreo!

El ave legendaria fue la primera en moverse, cortando el aire y llegando a golpear de refilón a arcanine, remontando el vuelo inmediatamente después.

-¡Arcanine, lanzallamas!

Desde donde estaba, el pokémon fuego soltó una fuerte columna de llamas que fue directamente hacia articuno, el cual voló bajo e hizo virguerías en el aire para evitarlo, consiguiéndolo sin mucho esfuerzo.

-¡No te pares, articuno, vuela!

Al punto el pokémon legendario ganó altura hasta alcanzar el techo del gimnasio, para luego abalanzarse desde allí con gran fuerza yendo directo hacia arcanine.

-¡Llamarada!-exclamó Blaine, exaltado.

Desde donde estaba, y sin tan ni siquiera moverse, el pokémon fuego soltó una gran y ardiente llamarada estrellada que fue directa hacia un indefenso articuno que se embalaba sobre ella.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Reflejo!

Antes de que las llamas le alcanzaran, articuno levantó a tiempo un rápido reflejo que le protegió de ese peligroso ataque por los pelos. Las llamas rodearon el reflejo, aunque llegaron a pasar rozando a articuno, el cual pudo notar su intensidad en su plumaje, perdiendo algo de brillo debido a la acción del calor.

-¡Debemos ocultarnos! ¡Neblina!

Articuno aleteó, alejándose un poco del suelo, y tras eso soltó de su pico una espesa neblina que cubrió parte del campo, ocultándole de la vista temporalmente.

-¡De nada servirá esconderte! ¡Disípala con llamarada!

Apuntando sólo al cumulo de neblina, arcanine soltó otra fuerte llamarada que se entremezcló con la misma, evaporándola al instante y dejando a articuno expuesto, el cual había alzado el vuelo para evitar las llamas.

-¡Golpe aéreo!

-¡Derribo!

Desde donde se encontraba el pokémon legendario plegó sus alas y se lanzó con gran velocidad sobre su oponente, cortando el aire a ras de suelo y listo para embestirle; por su parte arcanine se lanzó con todo su peso contra él, llegando a alcanzarle justo a la mitad del campo y bloqueándose mutuamente, estando muy parejos en cuanto a fuerza se refería. Articuno se echó hacia atrás debido al golpe, tratando de mantenerse estable en el aire aleteando rápidamente.

-¡Ahora, lanzallamas!

Aprovechando ese inciso, arcanine aprovechó para lanzar un rápido lanzallamas que se abalanzó sobre el legendario, el cual no le dio tiempo a reaccionar; el golpe fue de impresión, las llamas arrastraron a articuno al tiempo que le iban haciendo daño, llegando a incluso quemarse en el proceso ya que era especialmente débil al fuego. Cayó al suelo rodando, con su bonito plumaje manchado de tierra y parcialmente quemado.

-¡No, articuno!

-¡Eso es! ¡Rápido como una llama y ardiente al mismo tiempo!-exclamó Blaine, encendido.

Sin embargo Rojo no festejaba, ya que su mente era un hervidero de emociones en ese momento; ver a articuno en tan mal estado le partía el alma, lo que además le corroboraba una vez más que arcanine no era algo que debiera tomarse a la ligera. Por eso mismo decidió recoger a articuno, sacando en su lugar al único pokémon que en esos momentos se encontraba del todo sano y listo para darlo todo.

-¡Adelante, charizard!

Nada más salir de su poké ball se posó en el suelo y soltó un fuerte rugido en dirección hacia su oponente, con actitud desafiante. Por su parte, Blaine opinó.

-Ah, así que un charizard ¿eh? Esto va a ser interesante…

-¡Desde luego! ¡Vamos con todo, charizard!

A ese llamado el aludido soltó otro rugido y echó a volar, alejándose del suelo y elevándose unos pocos metros por encima. Aunque pudiera parecer un inconveniente para su oponente, Blaine exclamó.

-¡No pienses que estando en el aire tienes ventaja! ¡Arcanine, velocidad extrema!

Al punto, el pokémon fuego flexionó las patas y pegó un lustroso salto, al tiempo que se lanzaba como una flecha realizando velocidad extrema; el resultado fue un arcanine que salió volando, literalmente, como un obús y en dirección hacia charizard.

-¡Charizard, detenlo con cuchillada!

Antes de que le llegara a tocar, charizard blandió sus brillantes garras y las interpuso entre él y su oponente, con intención de frenarle; no lo consiguió del todo, pero aun así el golpe fue contundente, echándose sobre él y cayendo los dos al suelo, volviendo de esta forma a tierra firme.

-¡Derribo!

-¡Ataque ala!

Acto seguido arcanine se echó sobre charizard con todo su peso, pero el pokémon fuego volador agitó sus brillantes alas y las usó como escudo, en otro intento de frenarle.

-¡Mordisco!

Arcanine se echó hacia delante y con sus fauces dio una fuerte dentellada a una de las alas de charizard, notándolo especialmente y aullando de dolor. Charizard se agitó, tratando de desembarazarse de él rápidamente, pero arcanine no cejaba, hundiendo un poco más sus colmillos en el ala del pokémon.

-¡Agh, quítatelo de encima, dragoaliento!

Aprovechando su cercanía, charizard le lanzó a bocajarro un rápido dragoaliento que le hizo soltarse, lanzándolo hacia atrás en el proceso.

-¡Veamos cuán ardiente eres! ¡Llamarada!

-¡Lanzallamas!

Ambos pokémon de fuego atacaron a la vez, una estrellada llamarada se abalanzó hacia delante, al tiempo que una intensa columna de llamas lo hizo frente con una fuerza casi idéntica. Por un momento parecía que ninguno de los dos cedería, pero en ese momento hubo una súbita explosión que extendió un denso humo negro por todo el campo. Fue en ese mismo instante cuando Blaine aprovechó la situación a su favor.

-¡Ahora, velocidad extrema!

Arcanine fue tan rápido que el humo se despejó en cuanto pasó a su lado, por lo que no le vio ni venir, recibiendo el ataque de lleno y atacándole repetidas veces; charizard trató de defenderse con cuchillada, blandiendo sus garras hacia delante y hacia los lados, pero su oponente era más rápido, pudiendo adelantarse a sus movimientos y golpearle después. El último golpe se lo propinó a la altura del pecho, haciéndole caer hacia atrás.

-¡Agh, maldición, no debí alejarle así sin más, está aprovechando la distancia a su favor! ¡Necesito acercarme a él y atacarle a corta distancia, va a ser la única forma!-pensó Rojo, apretando los puños.

-¡Otra vez, arcanine, velocidad extrema!

-¡Arriba charizard!

Antes de que le pudiera alcanzar, charizard se levantó de golpe pero no alzó el vuelo, recibiendo el ataque de lleno.

-¡Contraataca con cuchillada!

Mientras seguía atacando, charizard sacó sus garras e intentó asestarle un golpe con ellas, llegando a rozarle de refilón en uno de sus golpes. Fue entonces cuando arcanine alzó sus patas para atacarle con ellas.

-¡Ahora!-gritó el chico.

Charizard le asió de sus patas con sus garras, agarrándole de improviso y cargando con él; esta vez sí que alzó el vuelo, elevándole por los aires y volando todo lo rápido que podía, aunque tenía el ala derecha algo dañada y eso ralentizaba un poco su vuelo.

-¡Suéltate, arcanine!-exclamó Blaine.

-¡Vamos, charizard, arriba, no te rindas, adelante, hazlo!

Las palabras de ánimo llegaron a oídos del pokémon fuego-volador, el cual lanzó un fuerte aullido, haciendo un gran esfuerzo y volando un poco más rápido; arcanine trató de soltarse, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, charizard lo cargó por encima de él.

-¡Eso es, ahora, movimiento sísmico!

Haciendo un esfuerzo colosal, charizard terminó de cargar a arcanine y, acto seguido, lo lanzó hacia abajo con todas sus fuerzas; el pokémon fuego se precipitó sobre el suelo, dándose un golpe tremendo y abriendo un gran boquete en el campo, levantando una densa hume de polvo en el proceso. Por un momento no hubo nada, pero en cuanto se posó el polvo, se pudo ver a un muy magullado arcanine tirado en el centro del boquete. Aun a pesar de sus heridas, el pokémon intentó ponerse en pie, llegando incluso a reincorporarse un poco, mirando a charizard desafiante. Sin embargo su propio peso le venció y se dejó caer, extenuado, y sin poder seguir.

-¡Arcanine está fuera de combate, charizard es el ganador! ¡La victoria es para el aspirante Rojo de pueblo Paleta!-dictaminó el árbitro, levantando el banderín a su favor.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí, sí, eso es, genial, charizard, lo hemos conseguido!-exclamó el chico, exaltado.

El pokémon fuego volador dejó escapar un gran rugido de victoria y se posó al lado de Rojo, el cual le dio un gran abrazo, festejando la victoria. Por su parte Blaine recogió a su pokémon, mirando brevemente a Rojo con gesto escrutador y sonriendo al poco rato. Se ausentó por un momento y volvió al poco rato portando una bandejita y dirigiéndose a él.

-Rojo, como reconocimiento de tu victoria te hago entrega de la medalla volcán.

-¡Oh, sí, genial, nuestra séptima medalla, estamos a punto, charizard!-exclamó el chico, todo emocionado.

-Rojo, tienes un talento excepcional, eres muy observador y sabes sacar muy buen partido a las habilidades de tus pokémon-le alabó el líder.

-Sí, bueno, aunque tus pokémon son quizás los más veloces que he visto, al principio hasta me mareaban y todo, me costaba mucho seguirles el ritmo.

-Y aun así eso no te frenó, te sobrepusiste, analizaste concienzudamente la situación y actuaste con ingenio y astucia. Saber actuar en el momento justo es vital en un combate, y tú has demostrado saber hacerlo estando en sintonía con tus pokémon. Tienes madera, Rojo, eso desde luego.

-Muchas gracias, Blaine.

Tras eso los dos se dirigieron hacia la salida, aunque para entonces la historia de Blaine volvió a su mente, comentando en un momento dado.

-Esto… Blaine.

-¿Sí, Rojo?

-Sobre lo de antes, entiendo que sea algo duro para ti, y no voy a decir nada a nadie al respecto.

Ante eso el líder del gimnasio suspiró con pesar, respondiendo de seguido.

-Bueno, es algo con lo que ya me he acostumbrado a vivir, después de todo pasó hace mucho tiempo, pero por mi parte se refiere no lo voy a olvidar. Después de todo, y aun a pesar de, Fuji siempre fue una persona constante y muy entregada, y eso es algo que siempre recordaré de él.

El que nombrara a Fuji hizo recordar cierto detalle al chico, el cual murmuró en un momento dado.

-Fuji… el caso es que me da la sensación de haberlo visto antes en alguna parte.

-¿Cómo? Pero eso no es posible, Rojo…

-Sí, lo sé, pero es que aun así en cuanto vi su retrato me dio la sensación de haberle visto antes…

La mente de Rojo bulló tratando de recordar dónde llegó a verlo exactamente; sus recuerdos repasaron todo su viaje hasta el momento, llegando a cierto instante que nunca llegaría a olvidar. Oscuridad a su alrededor, una gran confusión, su pikachu perdido y alguien más.

-¿El señor Fuji? No, eso no tiene sentido…-pensó el chico, esbozando una mueca de confusión.

Blaine vio su gesto y le preguntó extrañado.

-¿Estás bien, Rojo?

-Ah, sí, sí, no es nada, quizás lo llegué a ver hace tiempo por la tele o algo…

-Bueno, no hubiera sido raro, por aquel entonces era un reputado científico, le llegaron a hacer varias entrevistas en prensa y televisión, por lo que perfectamente le hubieras podido ver en fotos o en la televisión.

-Sí, seguramente sea eso…

-Muy bien, pues ya solo te falta una medalla y estarás dentro de la conferencia de este año ¿ya sabes a dónde vas a ir?

-No realmente, si mal no recuerdo había un gimnasio en ciudad Verde, pero cuando pasé por allí hará cosa de un mes estaba cerrado.

-Ah, sí, el gimnasio de ciudad Verde, no conozco mucho al líder de allí, nadie lo hace de hecho, nunca ha aparecido en nuestras reuniones anuales en la Meseta Añil y casi siempre está ilocalizable. Sé que es un hombre, eso sí, pero aparte de eso no sé mucho más. Intenta volver a ver si por un casual ha vuelto.

-Está bien, espero que haya suerte.

Tras eso se despidió del líder y se dirigió de vuelta al centro pokémon, observando su recién ganada medalla dispuesta en el medallero. Fue entonces cuando recordó los más recientes acontecimientos y Hoja vino a su memoria, recordando sus argumentos.

-¡Ah, sí, Hoja, tiene que verla!

Sin perder más tiempo echó a correr en dirección al centro pokémon, llegando en poco menos de diez minutos; lo primero que hizo fue poner a sus pokémon en tratamiento y aprovechar para preguntar sobre ella, ya que no la vio en la zona de teléfonos.

-Perdone ¿ha visto a una chica de pelo castaño, ojos claros, camiseta azul y falda roja?

-Sí, me suena, subió como hace cosa de unos quince minutos por las escaleras.

-Entonces debe estar en la habitación… ¡muchas gracias!

A velocidad record subió hasta el segundo piso y, usando su llave, entró en la habitación al tiempo que exclamaba.

-¡Hoja, mira, he ganado la medalla volcán, Blaine accedió a combatir conmigo!

Sin embargo un denso silencio fue la única respuesta, viendo que la chica no estaba allí. Miró en el baño por si por un casual se encontraba ahí, pero no la vio, y tampoco vio signos de que se hubiera ido a algún lado, de hecho su bolso y sus cosas estaban allí, sin tocar.

-Qué raro, no puede haber salido así sin más-pensó el chico, un tanto extrañado.

Se dio la vuelta para buscarla por el resto del centro pokémon, pero nada más hacerlo vio algo que le llamó la atención; tras la puerta había algo colgado con un método cuanto menos inquietante, y es que una navaja cavada parecía sostener algo sobre la misma. Rojo se acercó y pudo ver que se trataba de una foto en blanco negro, en la que aparecían él y Hoja paseando por la calle, con actitud amigable y distendida. Y eso no era todo, puesto que abajo del todo pudo ver un sello en el cual se distinguía una erre que le era horrorosamente familiar.

-No… no… no es verdad…-musitó el chico, desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Desclavó rápidamente la navaja y cogió la foto para verla mejor, dándola la vuelta en el proceso y viendo algo que le chocó un poco. Tras la foto había una especie de grabado en el que se podía observar lo que parecía ser un extenso archipiélago en medio del mar, habiendo un total de siete islas en él, de diferentes tamaños y formas y rodeadas de islotes más pequeños, con alguna que otra islita más dispersa. El ceño del chico se frunció, puesto que no sabía de qué se podía tratar, pero en su mente tan solo había una sola cosa que reverberaba cada vez con más y más fuerza, sintiéndose más furioso que nunca pero a la vez completamente impotente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y dio un puñetazo a la pared, descargando gran parte de su rabia y pensando en una sola cosa.

-Jamás te lo perdonaré, Giovanni. Jamás.

Por su parte no había nada más que furia y dolor, sobre todo dolor, por haberse ido así sin más, sin tan siquiera avisarla. Tan entusiasmado estaba por combatir contra Blaine que se olvidó por completo de Hoja, la cual ahora había sido raptada por sus mayores enemigos, sin que él pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, ya que ni siquiera había estado ahí. Podría haberlo evitado perfectamente si no se hubiera ido. Y eso era quizás lo que más le atormentaba, haciéndole sentir un agudo dolor en el pecho que le hizo tomar conciencia de la situación y de sus propios sentimientos.

-Hoja… lo siento, Hoja, debí contártelo, debí decirte aquella vez… todo lo que siento por ti…

Y era aún peor teniendo en cuenta lo que había pasado hacía escasas horas, por lo del incidente en el caserón y la culpa que la chica se auto infligía. Rojo volvió a golpear la pared, esta vez con más furia y desesperación. Tenía que recuperarla, tenía que rescatarla, no podía dejarla en manos de ese desgraciado de Giovanni, pero había algo que lo hacía aún más duro, y eso era el detalle de la conferencia. Tan solo quedaban unos escasos cuatro días y el tiempo seguía corriendo, esta vez contrarreloj, y teniendo en cuenta que se habían llevado a Hoja las posibilidades de ganar la última medalla a tiempo se reducían sistemáticamente. Comprendió entonces que debía elegir ya, por lo que sacó sus medallas, mirándolas detenidamente y recordando todos los momentos en los que las ganó gracias a su esfuerzo y al de sus pokémon.

Aun a pesar de que le dolía mucho más de lo que él mismo pudo llegar a pensar, decidió rápidamente. Cerró el medallero y se lo volvió a guardar, haciendo mano de nuevo de la foto y su grabado posterior, en el cual se podía observar el desconocido archipiélago.

-Voy a por ti, Giovanni. Sólo espera-pensó el chico, con la mirada encendida.

Afuera, unas densas nubes se echaban sobre Kanto.

* * *

Agh, por fin he terminado, lo que me ha costado ponerme con este capítulo no es ni medio normal. Y no porque no supiera cómo hacerlo o estuviera atascado, sino que apenas he podido tocarlo por vicisitudes varias; entre las clases, las prácticas de la universidad y planes varios apenas he tenido tiempo, pero por fin está aquí, un capítulo que además supone otro punto de inflexión en la historia, la cual se empieza a concretar. Giovanni mueve ficha, y esta vez se pone serio, cosa que se notará enseguida. Por su parte Rojo despierta, reconociendo lo evidente y tomando una dura decisión al respecto. Quería utilizar este recurso para que Rojo creciera un poco más como personaje, fue además por esto por lo que decidí alargar un poco más su relación con Hoja, ya que una situación así puede darme mucho juego. En cuanto a la batalla contra Blaine ha sido completamente reescrita, no queda nada del original, y aunque probablemente no haya sido tan intensa y épica como la de Sabrina o Erika, espero que haya cubierto las expectativas y os haya gustado cómo me ha quedado. Por otro lado Blaine revela parte de la historia original, aunque he cambiado algunas cosas, pero a efectos prácticos es más o menos la misma, aunque teniendo en cuenta la muy probable conexión entre ambos Fuji. Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 24**

**Desvío imprevisto**

Las horas siguientes fueron un suplicio para Rojo, el cual no sabía muy bien qué hacer ni por dónde empezar. Salvo la foto con ese archipiélago grabado detrás no tenía nada más, y no sabía dónde podía estar Hoja ni el Team Rocket. Pensó en llamar a la Interpol para pedirles ayuda, pero enseguida lo desechó, puesto que no sabía cómo podría reaccionar Giovanni si se llegara a enterar, y tampoco podía arriesgarse a poner aún más en peligro a la chica. Por lo que sin muchas más opciones recogió sus cosas, dejando en la habitación las de Hoja, y partió hacia un destino incierto.

Estuvo dando vueltas por el pueblo, sin saber muy bien cómo proceder, y mirando detenidamente el grabado que había tras la foto; miles de preguntas le rondaban la cabeza, casi todas sin respuesta. ¿Cuáles eran esas islas? ¿Por qué Giovanni se tomaría la molestia de añadir un grabado así a la foto? Y lo más importante ¿dónde tenía a Hoja? Tan absorto estaba tratando de averiguar qué eran esas islas que no se dio cuenta de que había llegado al puerto, paseando al lado de los muelles de embarque y esquivando a la gente por puro instinto. Aunque en un momento dado se llegó a chocar con alguien, lo que le hizo reaccionar.

-Oh, lo siento, iba distraído…

-No pasa nada… ¡anda, Rojo, cuánto tiempo!

El aludido levantó la mirada en cuanto oyó esa voz tan familiar, descubriendo de quien se trataba.

-¡Ah, Bill! Igualmente ¿Qué tal te va todo?

-Bien, bastante bien, le estoy dando los últimos retoques a la tecnología de la transferencia, dentro de poco voy a hacer unas cuantas pruebas grandes y, de hecho, es posible que reciba ayuda de un colega mío al que voy a ir a ver ahora.

-Oh, ya veo… ¿y a dónde te diriges?

-A isla Prima, en las islas Sete, mi colega vive allí y va a partir un ferry dentro de pocos minutos… por cierto ¿tú también estás interesado en ir?

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por el grabado que tienes ahí, esas son las islas Sete.

Ese comentario hizo reaccionar al chico, el cual miró al grabado con interés.

-Entonces estas islas son…

-Así es, las islas Sete, es un archipiélago que está a unas cincuenta millas de aquí. Forman parte de la jurisdicción japonesa pero tienen su propia administración.

Por un momento Rojo se quedó callado, sopesando esa nueva información; teniendo eso en cuenta, que estuviera ese grabado en el reverso de la foto le daba que pensar, ya que parecía ser de por sí una pista. ¿Acaso le estaba diciendo Giovanni que se dirigiera allí? Eso parecía, puesto que no se le ocurría qué otra cosa pudiera ser. Fuera lo que fuera lo que estuviera tramando ese desgraciado tenía algo que ver con esas islas, y puede que con suerte pudiera averiguar algo más acerca del paradero de Hoja.

Por otro lado estaba el hecho más que indiscutible de que ya no le daría tiempo a conseguir todas las medallas; aunque todavía quedaban unos cuatro días mal contados, el desviarse ahora del viaje hacia las islas equivaldría de forma segura a perder el poco tiempo que le quedaba, dejándole sin opciones. Sin embargo no lo pensó más puesto que ya lo había decidido antes. Iría a rescatar a Hoja, a detener a Giovanni, estuviese donde estuviese, y frustrar cualquier tipo de plan que estuviera tramando. Mentiría como un bellaco si dijera que no le dolía perder la oportunidad de participar en la conferencia de ese año, pero las circunstancias le obligaban a tomar una decisión, y en esos momentos tan delicados lo más importante era recuperar a Hoja de las garras de ese delincuente.

Aunque por otro lado estaba ella en sí. Resultaba curioso, a la par que chocante, que durante todo el tiempo pasado juntos desde que eran pequeños Rojo no se hubiera percatado de sus propios sentimientos hacia la chica. Antes ni siquiera lo pensaba, pero desde que salieron de viaje y comenzaron a recorrer la prefectura en compañía de sus pokémon, podía notar que algo había cambiado en él con respecto a eso. Incluso el recordar todo lo que habían pasado juntos, como el bache que tuvieron y su posterior reconciliación, le ayudaba a verlo con más perspectiva. Aunque no lo pareciera, esos sentimientos siempre habían estado ahí, de alguna forma u otra, pero no había sido hasta ese mismo instante cuando reparó en ellos, y en lo especial que era Hoja en su vida. Incluso ahora pudo ver que había tenido una oportunidad perfecta aquella vez en el centro pokémon de ciudad Azafrán, pero debido a sus dudas e inseguridades había cortado así sin más a la chica, dejándola con la miel en los labios y sin poder expresar sus sentimientos hacia él. Viéndolo en retrospectiva el detalle le dolía especialmente, y más ahora, cuando entendía la razón de sus palabras.

-He sido un idiota… ojalá puedas perdonarme, Hoja-pensó el chico desde lo más profundo de su mente.

Sin embargo no había tiempo para lamentarse por lo sucedido; ahora su cometido era rescatar a Hoja, y si había que ir a esas islas para ello, iría allí y a donde hiciera falta. Dibujó un gesto decidido en su cara, se recolocó su gorra con mirada segura y murmuró.

-Sí, tengo intención de ir.

-Genial, en ese caso vente conmigo, así el viaje será más ameno.

Rojo aceptó su oferta y le siguió hasta uno de los muelles situados en el extremo suroeste del puerto, donde un ferry con un diseño moderno y vanguardista se encontraba atracado. Lo abordaron a no más tardar y, a los pocos minutos de hacerlo, el ferry largó amarras y se puso rumbo hacia el sur, cortando el mar a una velocidad vertiginosa.

-¡Vaya, qué velocidad!-exclamó Rojo, asombrado.

-Sí, de hecho no se le llama Surcamar Veloce por nada, este ferry es uno de los tantos que cubren la ruta entre Kanto y las islas Sete, hay varios como este y hacen escala en todas las islas, siguiendo una ruta prefijada-explicó Bill.

-Ya veo…

-Y cuéntame Rojo ¿qué tal el viaje? ¿Ya tienes todas las medallas?

Ante esa pregunta el chico se tensó un poco, pero procuró que no se le notara demasiado.

-Eh… no, todavía no…

-Oh ¿y cómo así? Si mal no recuerdo la conferencia será dentro de nada…

-Sí, lo sé, pero un asunto me ha retenido.

-¿Por eso vas a las islas?

-Sí, espero poder resolverlo enseguida.

-Entiendo… por mi parte me dirijo a ver a un colega, como bien te dije antes, es universitario como yo y está trabajando en una máquina de redes con la que se puede realizar algo parecido a mi tecnología de la transferencia, pero de forma más local y no tan amplia. No me contó todos los detalles, por eso voy a verlo.

-Suena interesante…

-Sí, desde luego, a mí también me dejó un tanto intrigado, a ver qué me cuenta. Ah, por cierto, tengo algo para que lo pruebes, lo hice pensando en los entrenadores como tú-comentó entonces Bill, revolviendo en su bolsa.

Justo después sacó de la misma una especie de dispositivo con forma de ratón de ordenador, pero mucho más estilizado y grande. Era de color azul y blanco, y tenía un pequeño sensor rojo en la parte superior, por detrás tenía un pequeño broche para sujetarlo a alguna superficie blanda.

-Anda ¿y qué es?-inquirió Rojo, curioso.

-Yo lo llamo buscapelea, detecta en un radio de cinco kilómetros actividad neurofísica y señala con un rayo láser a personas o pokémon que tengan intenciones de luchar contra ti. Es sólo un prototipo, he pensado que le podrías dar un poco de rodaje para ver qué tal funciona.

-Está bien, lo probaré y ya te contaré.

Para tenerlo más a mano Rojo decidió colocarlo en el asa izquierda de su mochila utilizando el broche trasero que tenía.

El viaje siguió su rumbo durante un buen par de horas, navegando rápidamente, hasta que finalmente llegaron a su destino en torno a la hora de comer. El ferry atracó en el puerto de isla Prima, una estrecha pero alargada isla con algo más de cincuenta y tres kilómetros cuadrados que discurrían por terrenos llanos al sur y algo más escarpados al norte, previos a una ensenada que separaba el monte Ascuas del resto de la isla, un gran volcán que la dominaba desde el norte. El pueblo en sí era más bien pequeño, más incluso que Paleta o Lavanda, enclavado en una llanura con abundantes depresiones y cercano a una pequeña pero pintoresca playa al sur de la localidad.

Nada más desembarcar se dirigieron directamente al centro pokémon, el cual era particularmente distinto al resto de los que había llegado a ver en Kanto, siendo más grande en anchura y no tan alto como los de las grandes ciudades. Lo primero que hicieron en cuanto llegaron fue pedir una habitación, descubriendo entonces que ese centro pokémon tenía habitaciones separadas en vez de compartidas, como en la gran mayoría de centros en los que él había estado.

-Hola, buenos días, dos habitaciones por favor-pidió Bill.

-Por supuesto, tengo dos contiguas, la veintitrés y la veinticuatro-anunció la enfermera jefe.

-Nos las quedamos.

-¿No son habitaciones compartidas?-inquirió Rojo, extrañado.

-No, son todas individuales, así aprovechamos mejor el espacio al no tener pisos superiores, ya que la normativa de construcción vigente no permite tener más de un piso de altura por cuestiones estéticas.

-Oh, ya veo.

-Una pregunta ¿sabe si está Celio, por un casual?-inquirió en ese momento Bill.

-¿Celio? Sí, por supuesto, se encuentra ahora mismo en el salón, con su máquina.

-Vale, muchas gracias.

Una vez que tuvieron las llaves se dirigieron primero al salón, el cual era particularmente grande y espacioso, aunque lo que más destacaba nada más entrar era una enorme máquina que ocupaba al menos una cuarta parte del mismo, situada en la esquina superior derecha y al lado del bar. Junto a ella había un chico joven, de la misma edad de Bill, de pelo castaño claro muy bien peinado y ojos claros tras unas gafas ovaladas. Vestía con una camisa a cuadros azul, unos vaqueros azul marino y unos pulcros zapatos marrones. Se encontraba visiblemente concentrado, manipulando la máquina mediante un panel de mandos con pantalla, teclado y un moderno ratón de bola.

-¡Celio!-le llamó Bill de golpe.

El aludido se dio la vuelta y, en cuanto vio a Bill, sonrió ampliamente y exclamó.

-¡Hombre, Bill, cuánto tiempo!

Ambos universitarios se saludaron dándose un efusivo abrazo, llegando a darse sendas palmaditas en la espalda.

-¿Qué tal estás, cómo va todo por la gran ínsula?

-Bueno, no me quejo, la tecnología de la transferencia va avanzando, voy a hacer una prueba grande como ya te dije, espero que puedas ayudarme.

-Por supuesto, cuenta con mi ayuda, aunque espero que tú también puedas echarme un cable, tengo un gran proyecto entre manos que requiere una mente como la tuya.

-Por supuesto, a ver qué puedo hacer… así que esta es la máquina…

-Así es, mi máquina de redes, hasta ahora he hecho pequeñas pruebas desde aquí hasta mi casa y tiene potencia suficiente como para que los envíos lleguen sin apenas retraso.

-Vaya, nada mal…

-Desde luego, pero sé muy bien que podría dar mucho más de sí si la diera un buen impulso…

Antes de que Celio pudiera decir nada más se quedó callado al ver a Rojo, lo que Bill aprovechó para hacer las correspondientes presentaciones.

-Ay, sí, perdona. Celio este es Rojo, un entrenador pokémon amigo mío. Rojo, este es Celio, un compañero informático amigo mío.

-Ah, encantado-murmuró Celio, dándole la mano.

-Igualmente-hizo lo propio Rojo.

-Bueno ¿Qué te parece si me cuentas más mientras vamos a comer?

-Oh, sí, buena idea, tengo hambre, no me comido nada en toda la mañana…

Los tres se dirigieron al comedor, el cual lucía vacío y solitario, aun a pesar de que ya era la hora de comer; en contrapunto se pudieron sentar donde quisieron, haciendo suya la mesa y comiendo tranquilamente mientras hablaban de todo un poco, aunque los que más hablaban eran Celio y Bill, sobre todo de sus propios proyectos.

-Entonces ¿en qué habías pensado exactamente?-inquirió Bill.

-Ya sé que va a sonar una locura, pero mi idea original no sólo es conectarme contigo en Kanto, sino ir más allá.

-Mmmh, suena prometedor, aunque… ¿cuánto es más allá?

Por un momento Celio se quedó callado, como si le diera reparo decirlo, pero finalmente miró a su compañero con mirada decidida y anunció.

-De aquí hasta Hoenn.

Eso tomó por sorpresa a Bill, el cual no pudo evitar derramar un poco de los fideos que se estaba tomando sobre su bol.

-¿¡Hoenn?! Pero… eso es técnicamente imposible, hasta ahora sólo he podido cablear casi toda Kanto, y suerte he tenido en ampliar la línea hacia aquí, pero Hoenn… está a más de cien millas de distancia, Celio, además, no le puedes pedir peras al olmo, internet no es tan grande.

-Por ahora ¿pero qué te dice que de aquí a varios años no se desarrollará lo suficiente como para abarcar más terreno? ¿Te imaginas poder conectarnos con todo el mundo a través de una red que no use cables? ¡Sería espectacular!

-¡Por supuesto que lo sería, y eso expandiría mi tecnología de la transferencia hasta niveles estratosféricos, pero por ahora la cosa no da para más y lo sabes!

-Ya, ya…

-Aunque me extraña ¿Hoenn? ¿Cómo es que te ha dado por irte tan lejos?

-Porque conozco a una chica que trabaja allí, la cual está haciendo sus pinitos en el campo de la ingeniería computacional, y lo cierto es que apunta maneras, yo creo que te interesaría contactar con ella, quien sabe si quizás más adelante pueda ayudarnos…

-Puede, aunque primero necesitaría algunas señas…

-Se llama Nereida, tiene veinte años, vive a las afueras de pueblo Pardal y es toda una entendida en su materia. También tiene una hermana pequeña de quince años de nombre Aredia que también apunta maneras.

-Bueno, de momento parece interesante, si puedes pasarme su número lo consideraré.

-Sí, descuida.

Durante toda la conversación Rojo había estado en silencio, escuchando, ya que no tenía nada que aportar al respecto y apenas entendía gran cosa de ordenadores, aunque algunos detalles le llegaron a llamar la atención. En cuanto tuvo la ocasión llegó a comentar.

-Celio ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Ah, sí, claro, dime.

-Antes dijiste que tu máquina de redes podría funcionar aún mejor si se la diera un buen impulso… ¿a qué te referías?

Esa frase dejó un tanto chocado a Celio, el cual esbozó una sonrisita, al tiempo que decía.

-Vaya, un chico perspicaz…

-Sí, bueno, el caso es que me llamó la atención…

-Me agrada que te hayas dado cuenta, además, tiene que ver con mi ambicioso proyecto de expandirme hasta Hoenn.

-Hablas de la prefectura de Hoenn, la que está al suroeste de aquí ¿no?

-La misma… ya sé lo que me vas a decir, Bill, tranquilo-murmuró Celio en cuanto vio que el aludido iba a comentar algo.

-No, es que te conozco y sé que te vas a obsesionar cuando hasta tú mismo sabes que técnicamente es inviable…

-Ya lo sé, pero un hombre puede soñar ¿no?

-Sí, eso sí, pero no sueñes muy alto, que más dura será la caída…

-Qué agradable…

-Sí, y realista, y lo sabes.

Aun así Celio ignoró ese comentario, retomando el hilo rápidamente.

-Pero bueno, el caso es que la idea de una comunicación sin cables lleva rondando por el imaginario popular de los que somos expertos en los ordenadores y la electrónica de un tiempo a esta parte. Hasta ahora el ordenador más potente no es capaz de comunicarse con otro si no es mediante el uso de cables, y por ahora los datos que intercambian entre sí son muy grandes y pesados como para poder transformarlos en ondas que viajen por el aire, que es lo que muchos informáticos teorizan. Mi máquina de redes es lo suficientemente potente como para comprimir los suficientes datos, pero no para enviarlos a un terminal cercano, y mucho menos transformarlos en ondas…

-¿No te estás columpiando mucho ahí? Lo más potente hasta el momento lo tiene Intel con su ASCI Red-murmuró Bill, escéptico.

-… al menos no con la potencia actual. Pero imagínate si pudiera acceder a una fuente de energía aún mayor que le ayudara a aumentar sus procesos y mejorar el rendimiento.

Ante eso tanto Rojo como Bill fruncieron el ceño, extrañados por esa frase.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar a parar?-inquirió Bill, ceñudo.

-Ah, ahora te interesa…

-Oh, vamos, no te hagas el interesante que no te pega…

-Bueno, satisfaré tu curiosidad, que sé que lo estás deseando.

Bill tan solo rodó los ojos con gesto cansado, al tiempo que Rojo se reía, divertido; por su parte Celio retomó la historia.

-Veréis, hay una vieja leyenda que se cuenta aquí, en islas Sete, la cual se dice que está relacionada con otra mucho más antigua originaria de la prefectura de Hoenn. En dicha leyenda aparecen dos piedras preciosas de gran poder que irradiaban una energía sin parangón, de las cuales se dicen surgieron otras dos más pequeñas que sirvieron como contenedor de una pequeña parte del gran poder que las originales contenían. De esta forma el rubí y el zafiro nacieron, cada uno de su correspondiente piedra, y ambas joyas se dispersaron por la tierra para no ser encontradas nunca más. Se dice que esas joyas están aquí enterradas en algún lugar de las islas Sete, pero su localización sigue siendo todo un misterio. Imaginaos de lo que seríamos capaces de hacer con esas piedras, quizás su energía natural sea lo suficientemente potente como para dar a la máquina de redes el último empujón que necesita.

-Ya, vale, todo eso está muy bien, pero te olvidas que se trata de una leyenda, y las leyendas no suelen tener una base real particularmente sólida…-murmuró Bill, no muy interesado.

-Ya, ya lo sé, pero imagínate por un instante que esas joyas existen y están en algún lugar de este archipiélago. Si pudiera encontrarlas y usarlas en pos del adelanto y conocimiento científico, daríamos un paso enorme en la ingeniería computacional.

Sin embargo, aunque Bill apenas se mostró particularmente atraído, a Rojo le llamó mucho la atención esa somera pero interesante historia. No sabía mucho acerca de los mitos y leyendas de la prefectura de Hoenn, pero si en un principio ésta en concreto se encontraba ligada a las de allí, es que algo de cierto debía tener. Aun a pesar de que Japón estaba compuesto mayoritariamente por islas, seguía siendo un país bastante grande, y además este hecho le daba de por sí una conexión especial, ya que el agua y los océanos siempre han sido unos elementos importantes en los mitos y leyendas no sólo de Hoenn, sino de todo Japón.

Después de comer decidió investigar por su cuenta, visitando el pueblo y buscando a alguien que le pudiera ampliar un poco más la escueta historia que Celio les contó. También aprovechó un poco para indagar acerca del paradero del Team Rocket, preguntando a la gente de por allí si habían visto personas sospechosas recientemente. Nadie supo darle una respuesta concreta, aunque en un club de montaña cercano un montañero llegó a decirle algo sustancial.

-¿Hombres sospechosos, dices? El caso es que hace cosa de una semana llegué a ver dos tipos vestidos de negro por las inmediaciones del monte Ascuas…

-¿De veras? ¿Y por dónde los vio exactamente?

-Estaban remoloneando por la parte baja de la ladera del volcán, cerca de la cara sur. No pude verles muy bien, pero parecían estar buscando algo cerca de la pared.

-¿Recuerda algo más, sabe si llegaron a hacer algo relevante?

-No, no especialmente, aunque me extrañó un poco su presencia ya que no parecían llevar el equipo adecuado como para subir la montaña. Los tomé por simples senderistas, a decir verdad.

Ese testimonio llamó gratamente su atención, ya que podría ser una posible pista que le pudiera llevar hasta ellos; que esos dos tipos de negro fueran soldados del Team Rocket era bastante probable, pero tampoco podía estar cien por cien seguro, y hasta el momento era su única pista disponible. Al parecer la población de las islas Sete, al vivir apartada de Kanto, no llegaba a enterarse de todo lo que iba ocurriendo en la gran ínsula, lo que provocaba algo de desinformación por su parte, ya que la gran mayoría de personas a las que preguntó no sabían quiénes eran los soldados del Team Rocket, teniendo que explicarles él mismo la situación. Incluso llegó a saber que esperaban con gran expectación a que la conexión entre Kanto y las islas Sete se hiciera pronto efectiva, siendo Celio y su máquina de redes un punto importante en ese sentido, ya que facilitaría una mejor comunicación entre ellos y el resto de Japón.

Por otro lado pudo saber un poco más acerca de esa vieja leyenda del rubí y el zafiro gracias a un anciano vecino de la localidad, el cual le amplió un poco más todo lo que sabía.

-Se dice que el rubí y el zafiro surgieron originariamente de otras dos joyas de mayor tamaño y poder, sirviendo como catalizador del mismo para evitar que las joyas madres sucumbieran, y así mantener en equilibrio el poder de las originales.

-¿Y se sabe cuáles son las joyas originales?

-Sí, son dos esferas que se encuentran celosamente guardadas en lo alto de una gran montaña en la lejana prefectura de Hoenn, por lo que yo sé.

-Y si esas joyas están a buen recaudo ¿cómo es que el rubí y el zafiro se acabaron perdiendo?

-Buena pregunta, no se sabe a ciencia cierta cómo se extraviaron ni cómo acabaron tan lejos de las joyas originales, pero como la leyenda ha perdurado hasta nuestros días, eso da base a pensar que algo de verdad hay tras la misma. Se dice que su poder es tan grande que incluso llegan a simbolizar dos grandes cualidades, el rubí el entusiasmo y el zafiro la honestidad.

-Entiendo… asumo que no se sabrá dónde estarán…

-Nada de nada, muchos han sido los que han explorado todo el archipiélago con el objetivo de encontrarlas, pero nadie ha conseguido dar nunca con ellas.

Aun a pesar de que no sacó mucho más en claro, Rojo se mostró un poco más satisfecho, aunque seguía con la mosca tras la oreja en cuanto al Team Rocket se refería, ya que en un archipiélago como ese donde apenas eran conocidos les sería mucho más sencillo pasar desapercibidos.

Sin que se diera cuenta siquiera el día comenzó a declinar y se tuvo que volver al centro pokémon sin apenas información; lo único que tenía era esa posible pista que el montañero le dio, siendo el monte Ascuas el siguiente lugar a comprobar. Pero como ya era muy tarde prefirió dejarlo para mañana, cenando de seguido y pasando el resto de la noche en el salón, dejando que el sueño le fuera venciendo poco a poco. En un momento dado sacó su estuche de medallas y las estuvo observando atentamente, mientras que retazos de cada batalla iban y venían de su mente.

Recordó el momento en el que pikachu se enfrentó al onix de Brock, siendo una pelea de lo más intensa y reñida; la gran defensa de sus pokémon era su gran punto fuerte, pero mediante técnica y una buena estrategia Rojo logró hacerse con la victoria. Aunque al principio le hizo pasar muchos apuros, el starmie de Misty fue derrotado por un especialmente inspirado charmander, demostrando su gran potencial en batalla y otorgando a Rojo su segunda medalla. Recordaba especialmente la batalla contra el raichu de Lt. Surge, en la cual pikachu volvió a destacar, esta vez con su nueva técnica de cola férrea, aprendida prácticamente de nacimiento, por así decirlo. Erika estuvo sin duda a otro nivel, y a partir de ella la dificultad fue aumentando de forma exponencial: no fue fácil, pero pidgeot logró derrotar a su vileplume de una forma impecable, llegando incluso a evolucionar y haciéndole ganar la medalla. Rojo no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al acordarse de pidgeot ¿dónde estaría ahora? Aunque sus pensamientos giraron hacia el muk de Koga en cuanto vio la medalla pantano; no fue nada fácil, acabando con todos sus pokémon envenenados, pero articuno demostró la fuerza de un legendario y eso le confirió la victoria. Pero sin duda alguna fue la batalla contra Sabrina la más complicada y dura de todas las que había tenido hasta el momento, destacando sobre todo su temible alakazam, capaz de ponerle contra las cuerdas fácilmente. Sin embargo lapras demostró un gran potencial, logrando vencerle en el último minuto y dándole la medalla que más esfuerzo requirió usar para ganar. La batalla más reciente contra Blaine aún estaba fresca en su memoria, siendo charizard el que le hizo salir victorioso una vez más.

-Ah ¿esas son tus medallas?

Rojo alzó la vista y vio a Bill mirándolas con interés, a lo que el chico respondió someramente.

-Sí…

-¡Sólo te queda una! ¡Estás a un paso de participar en la conferencia! Aunque ¿Cuándo tienes pensado irte? Si mal no recuerdo empieza dentro de cuatro días…

Ante eso el chico se quedó callado, bajando la vista y ocultando su mirada tras la visera de su gorra. En un momento dado llegó a hablar con tono serio.

-No creo que vaya a participar este año…

-¿No? ¿Y cómo así? Aún tienes tiempo, si sales mañana a primera hora podrás plantarte en Kanto rápidamente.

Aun así el chico negó con la cabeza, murmurando de seguido.

-No, no puedo, tengo algo que buscar aquí… algo más preciado que una simple medalla.

Bill se quedó un tanto chocado por su respuesta, pero antes de que pudiera decirle nada más el chico se levantó y dijo de forma cortante.

-Me voy ya a la cama, buenas noches.

Rojo se fue rápidamente, dejando a Bill en el salón con la miel en los labios y una visible preocupación por el muchacho. Afuera una luna cuarto menguante coronaba el cielo, oculta tras varios jirones de nubes.

* * *

No se oía nada, no veía nada, no había nada. Un densa oscuridad se echaba sobre ella, impidiéndola pensar con claridad y notando un frío penetrante a su alrededor, helándola los huesos. Poco después sonidos apagados comenzaron a reverberar en su mente, haciéndola despertar de forma paulatina.

-Agh… ¿dónde… dónde estoy?

Hoja se reincorporó como pudo, notando su cuerpo algo entumecido; su visión comenzó a aclararse, permitiéndola ver mejor dónde se encontraba. Tanto el suelo como las paredes eran de metal, no había ventanas, y un banco de metal sostenido a la pared con cadenas era lo único que había en ese pequeño cuartito. Justo delante de ella vio unos barrotes que la separaban de un pasillo en penumbra, comprendiendo enseguida dónde se encontraba y notando cómo el miedo y la confusión comenzaban a apoderarse de ella. Echó mano de su cinto tan solo para comprobar que no tenía sus pokémon consigo, dándola más motivos para ponerse aún más nerviosa.

-No… no puede ser… ¿dónde estoy? ¡Socorro! ¡Ayuda, por favor! ¡Rojo!

Sus palabras resonaron por todo el pasillo y su celda, sin ser oídas por nadie más, aparentemente. La chica se levantó y se acercó a los barrotes, agarrándose a ellos y tratando de ver algo más en la oscuridad. En ese mismo instante pudo oír unos pasos acercándose hasta que finalmente una figura surgió de entre las sombras, asustándola.

-¡Ah! ¿Quién es usted? ¿Por qué estoy aquí, qué está pasando?

Aun a pesar de la oscuridad que la envolvía, pudo notar como la figura esbozaba una satisfecha sonrisa, al tiempo que hablaba por primera vez.

-No es necesario que chilles, nadie vendrá a buscarte.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién es usted?

-Oh, eso no es lo importante, después de todo conocer a gente está sobrevalorado. Pero aun así eso puede llegar a ser contraproducente ¿no crees? Por ejemplo, si hubiera podido llegar a conocerte antes, Hoja, las cosas hubieran sido muy distintas.

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

-Oh, yo lo sé todo de ti. Y es por eso por lo que ahora estás aquí.

Justo después la figura avanzó un poco más, dejando que la luz proveniente del otro lado del pasillo le llegara a iluminar y revelándose ante ella; a primera vista no le dijo nada su aspecto, pero en cuanto vio cierto distintivo en su pecho comprendió entonces quien podría ser ese hombre.

-Un momento… usted es…

-Así es, yo soy el líder del Team Rocket, Giovanni. Encantado de conocerte, Hoja.

-No se saldrá con la suya, Rojo vendrá a por mí y le detendrá.

-Oh, por supuesto que sí.

Esa afirmación dejó un tanto descolocada a la chica, ya que no se esperaba para nada que la contestara de esa forma.

-¿De qué te extrañas? Es evidente que vendrá a por ti, y ahora que tú estás conmigo digamos que podré manejar mis cartas con mayor soltura.

-Rojo no caerá con tanta facilidad ante sus burdas trampas, se lo aseguro.

Ante eso Giovanni tan solo se rió condescendientemente antes de contestar.

-Me subestimas, Hoja, no deberías.

-Y usted subestima a Rojo.

Esa frase en concreto molestó en parte a Giovanni, el cual esbozó una mala cara que intimidó a la chica.

-Esta vez no habrá fallos. He cometido demasiados errores, pero pienso corregirlos de inmediato. Y para eso tenerte conmigo es vital. Rojo se doblegará a mi voluntad si no quiere que tu integridad se vea… seriamente perjudicada.

Ante eso la chica se quedó callada, sin atreverse a decir nada, puesto que el semblante de Giovanni se veía amenazante e incluso peligroso. Inmediatamente después suavizó el rostro, volviendo a esbozar otra confidente y segura sonrisita.

-Pero bueno, ya sólo es cuestión de tiempo, él vendrá a mí con suma facilidad y estará a mi merced. Te tengo que dar las gracias, Hoja, sin ti hubiera sido más complicado. Después de todo no se puede luchar contra un corazón enamorado…

Las palabras de Giovanni sonaron frías y crueles, desarmando a la chica, la cual se quedó en el sitio helada y con una mueca incrédula grabada en su rostro. El hombre se rió malvadamente y se retiró del lugar, dejando a Hoja sola, la cual se dejó caer al suelo, lamentándose por lo sucedido. La débil luz al otro lado del pasillo se apagó, sumiéndola en una densa oscuridad.

* * *

Y Giovanni se pone serio. Lo cierto es que como primer villano de toda la franquicia cumple bastante bien, es un tío elegante y ambicioso pero que puede llegar a ser cruel, frío y retorcido cuando se lo propone. Espero haber captado bien su esencia. Por otro lado están el rubí y el zafiro, los cuales eran la excusa para recorrer todas las islas Sete y activar en los juegos el intercambio entre rubí, zafiro y esmeralda. Sin embargo apenas explicaron mucho más de ellos, quedándose como un mero detalle, cosa que he decidido aprovechar y ampliar un poco más, haciendo una leve conexión con la tercera generación. En este capítulo no ha habido mucha acción al ser más de exposición que de otra cosa, pero en los siguientes la cosa se irá animando. Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 25**

**Entusiasmo**

-Lo siento, Rojo, pero esta vez gano yo.

-¡No, no! ¡Hoja, Hoja!

-Me temo que tu querida amiguita ya no está entre nosotros…

-¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡Pikachu, ve a…! ¿¡Eh?! ¿¡Y mis pokémon?!

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡No puedes hacer nada contra mí, ríndete, he ganado!

-¡No, no, no! ¡Hoja!

* * *

Rojo se despertó de golpe con la frente perlada de sudor, las pupilas dilatadas y respirando entrecortadamente. Hacía tiempo que no había vuelto a tener pesadillas, la última fue hace ya un mes atrás tras los acontecimientos de la madre de cubone, y desde entonces no había vuelto a tener ninguna pesadilla. Hasta ahora.

Sin embargo el detalle no le amilanó lo más mínimo, sino que le animó un poco más, poniéndose en movimiento enseguida. Por ahora su única pista se centraba en el monte Ascuas, por lo que centraría sus pesquisas allí, preparándose para salir a no más tardar. Comprobó su mochila para asegurar que llevaba consigo todo lo necesario, entre ello provisiones y medicamentos para sus pokémon principalmente. Una vez que estuvo todo listo bajó a desayunar, donde se encontró con Celio y Bill.

-Buenos días, Rojo-le saludó Celio.

-Buenos días-contestó él secamente.

Bill por su parte no dijo nada, aunque no pudo evitar esbozar una preocupada mirada por el chico, el cual apenas dijo gran cosa durante el desayuno.

-Vaya, te veo de lo más motivado ¿vas a ir a alguna parte?-inquirió Celio en un momento dado.

-Sí, voy a acercarme al monte Ascuas para ver un par de cosas.

-Oh, bien, es una zona muy bonita, seguro que te gustará.

El resto del desayuno pasó en un espontáneo y algo denso silencio, ya que Rojo no se encontraba particularmente dispuesto a hablar, aunque con algún que otro comentario dispar. Una vez que terminó se puso su mochila, se despidió de ellos y se puso en marcha sin mayor dilación.

Dado que tenía prisa optó por el medio más rápido para desplazarse, sacando a articuno y montando en su lomo, echando a volar hacia el norte en cuanto estuvo listo.

Isla Prima vista desde las alturas parecía ser mucho más pequeña que a ras de suelo, o al menos esa era la sensación que le daba a Rojo; el valle que se extendía hacia el norte serpeaba a través de un pequeño cañón situado en la parte más norteña de ese tramo de la isla, previa a la ensenada que la separaba del acceso al monte Ascuas, el cual se alzaba al fondo del todo recortando su alta silueta y coronado por un escarpado cráter. Desde donde estaba podía observar las faldas del mismo, buscando con la mirada el punto exacto que el montañero le comentó el otro día hasta finalmente encontrarlo, cerca de una ligera depresión en el terreno.

-Desciende justo ahí-indicó el chico entonces.

Articuno se posó con suavidad cerca de allí, al tiempo que Rojo se apeaba de él y comenzaba a inspeccionar el lugar; desde donde estaba la ladera no era muy pronunciada, formando algún que otro desnivel en el terreno, aunque un poco más adelante había una altísima pared de roca junto a varios peñascos dispersos en torno a ella. Algo extrañado por tan peculiar disposición del terreno se acercó a la pared para verla un poco mejor, pudiendo comprobar que parecía ser de basalto, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que el monte Ascuas era técnicamente un volcán. Pasó la mano por su superficie, comprobando que era bastante rugosa y algo porosa, ya que estaba un poco húmeda debido a la humedad del terreno en el que se encontraba. Miró a su alrededor para ver si veía más paredes idénticas, pero para su sorpresa no había ninguna otra que se asemejara a esa en concreto, al menos en cuanto a altura y distancia se refería.

-Qué raro ¿por qué razón el Team Rocket iba a estar remoloneando por aquí si no hay nada?-se preguntó el chico, un tanto extrañado.

No lo decía así sin más, ya que después de todo tampoco había razón para desconfiar de la palabra de un simple montañero, pero aun así le extrañaba porque no había nada por allí que fuera de interés para el Team Rocket, al menos aparentemente.

-Na, debieron de ser senderistas, será mejor que siga buscando en otro lado-pensó el chico, sin darle mayor importancia.

Se dio la vuelta para volver con articuno, el cual desde que llegó no dejaba de dirigir su mirada hacia el cráter del volcán, como si estuviera buscando algo; pero en ese mismo instante pudo oír con claridad varias piedras chocando entre sí detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta y vio que caían varios pedruscos desde la parte alta de la pared, rebotando sobre ésta. Miró un momento hacia arriba para ver de dónde habían salido, siendo probablemente efecto de un pequeño desprendimiento, aunque hubo algo que le llamó la atención y le extrañó a partes iguales.

-Espera ¿has oído eso?-inquirió el chico, frunciendo el ceño.

Articuno levantó la mirada y asintió levemente con la cabeza, al tiempo que se acercaba a la pared aleteando ligeramente hasta quedar justo delante de la misma; la miró por un momento con un gesto inquisitivo, para luego darla un par de toques con su pico, emitiendo un sonido a cóncavo bastante evidente.

-Aquí hay algo-murmuró Rojo, frunciendo el ceño.

Cogió una piedra del suelo y con ella golpeó la pared, volviendo a sonar de nuevo ese sonido cóncavo; acto seguido lanzó la piedra hacia arriba, golpeando con ella la parte superior de la pared y sonando mucho más grave.

-Sí, definitivamente detrás de aquí hay un hueco-confirmó el chico, del todo seguro.

Por su parte articuno asintió igual de convencido que su entrenador, volviendo a golpear la piedra con su pico en un gesto insistente. Eso dio que pensar a Rojo, el cual se quedó callado por un momento, rumiando una posibilidad.

-Se me está ocurriendo algo… hazte a un lado, articuno-indicó él.

En cuanto el ave legendaria se apartó, el chico sacó al resto de sus pokémon, poniéndolos en fila junto a la pared.

-¡Muy bien, charizard, lanzallamas a la pared con todas tus fuerzas!

El pokémon de tipo fuego reunió todo su calor en su panza y lo soltó en forma de un potentísimo lanzallamas que impactó sobre la roca e incidió sobre ella con gran fuerza. Tras varios minutos dejándolo fluir, finalmente charizard dejó de soplar, un tanto cansado, dando como resultado una piedra encendida y semi fundida.

-¡Enfríala con hidrobomba, lapras!

Acto seguido el pokémon hielo y agua soltó un potente chorro de agua que provocó una densa nube de vapor, enfriando la pared al instante.

-¡Ahora, todos juntos! ¡Pikachu, rayo! ¡Porygon, triataque! ¡Articuno, rayo hielo! ¡Lapras, hidrobomba! ¡Charizard, lanzallamas!

En un visto y no visto todo el mundo combinó sus ataques a la vez, dando como resultado una súbita y fuerte explosión que abrió un boquete en la pared, el cual quedó un poco cubierto por las rocas.

-¡Haunter, aparta las rocas con psíquico!

Los ojos del pokémon fantasma brillaron con intensidad, al tiempo que un aura de igual color recubría las rocas y las hacía levitar, apartándolas de en medio y despejando así la entrada.

-¡Eso es, buen trabajo chicos, volved!

Recogió a todos excepto a charizard y pikachu, el cual se subió al hombro de su entrenador; Rojo se preparó para entrar en la ahora cueva, haciendo mano de su linterna.

-Muy bien, esto ya es otra cosa, se ve como algo en lo que el Team Rocket metería las narices, eso desde luego. Algo debe haber aquí y vamos a descubrirlo ¿estáis listos?

Charizard y pikachu asintieron con energía, dispuestos a todo.

-Muy bien, pues vamos allá.

Sin mayor dilación los tres se adentraron en la cueva, dejando esa parte de la ladera desierta de nuevo.

El interior de la caverna era estrecho y bastante sinuoso, no se veía nada, por lo que fue necesario avanzar con la linterna encendida, aunque los destellos de pikachu y la cola de charizard también ayudaron bastante. El ambiente era cálido, algo húmedo y estaba bastante cargado, notándose enseguida que se trataba de un volcán, ya que las paredes echaban humo de cuando en cuando y se podía notar el calor emanando incluso del suelo, teniendo que caminar a paso ligero para no acabar quemándose las suelas de las zapatillas. La cueva serpeaba bastante e incluso se estrechaba en algunos puntos, siendo necesario pasar pegado a la pared, con todo lo que eso implicaba, ya que hasta las paredes se notaban calientes al tacto.

Estuvieron bajando durante unos buenos minutos que les parecieron horas, pasando por estrechas simas y escarpados salientes, siendo una bajada un tanto accidentada y teniendo que ir con mil ojos para ver bien por dónde pisaban. Finalmente llegaron a una pequeña cámara en la que no se veía el techo y el ambiente no estaba tan cargado, cosa que chocó a Rojo, ya que hasta el momento la cueva había destacado por ese mismo detalle.

-Aquí el aire parece ser más ligero… qué extraño-pensó Rojo en voz alta alumbrando hacia arriba.

Por su parte ambos pokémon también permanecían atentos por si por un casual veían algo; pikachu era el que más alerta estaba, afinando el oído por si oía algo extraño y escudriñando en la oscuridad. Fue entonces cuando le pareció ver un fugaz destello rojizo en el centro de la estancia y decidió adelantarse para ver qué había sido eso.

-¿Qué pasa, pikachu?-inquirió Rojo al ver a su pokémon moverse.

La rata eléctrica estuvo escarbando un buen rato en la tierra tratando de sacar algo que parecía estar enterrado, Rojo se acercó a él y alumbró al suelo para poder ver un poco mejor lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué pasa, colega, has visto algo?

Pikachu exclamó su nombre y señaló justo donde se encontraba revolviendo la tierra.

-¿Dices que hay algo ahí?

El pokémon eléctrico volvió a asentir antes de ponerse a escarbar de nuevo, aunque Rojo le paró un momento.

-Espera, espera, vamos a hacerlo más rápido. Charizard, usa cuchillada y saca un buen pedazo.

Al punto las garras del pokémon fuego brillaron con fuerza y, acto seguido, las hundió en el suelo para luego hacer de palanca y sacar un buen pedazo de tierra del suelo, no más grande que un balón de baloncesto. Rojo alumbró el trozo con la linterna y un repentino destello rojizo les sorprendió, viendo entonces que había algo incrustado en la tierra, pero apenas se veía.

-Esperad un momento, apoyadlo en la pared.

Ambos pokémon hicieron lo que Rojo les pidió y, acto seguido, sacó de su ball a lapras, ordenándole de seguido.

-¡Lapras, hidrobomba hacia ese trozo de tierra!

Una fuerte columna de agua a presión incidió sobre el pedazo, disolviendo de esta forma la tierra y revelando entonces el objeto atrapado en cuestión. Era de un color rojo intenso, de un tamaño similar al de un puño y se encontraba perfectamente cortado y aristado. Rojo se quedó a cuadros en cuanto lo vio.

-No… ¿es lo que yo creo que es?

Intrigado y alucinado a partes iguales se acercó hasta él y lo cogió; nada más tocarlo un brillo intenso refulgió en su interior, como si estuviera vivo, y tras eso se apagó.

-Sí, definitivamente este debe ser el rubí.

La famosa reliquia que tantas búsquedas había suscitado, y que incluso mucha gente había llegado a pensar que no existía, estaba ahora en sus manos, brillando débilmente y reflejando una tenue luz rojiza que llegaba a alumbrar un poco el oscuro ambiente que los rodeaba. Incluso en la pared se llegó a reflejar parte de esa luz, llegando a distinguirse figuras extrañas que Rojo apenas supo identificar, entre ellas unas extrañas líneas curvas rojas y una especie de criatura enorme con forma de orca.

-¿Acaso es esto lo que busca el Team Rocket? Si es así no puedo dejar que caiga en sus garras, a saber lo que querrán hacer con él-pensó el chico, bastante convencido.

Guardó el rubí en su mochila y salieron de allí volviendo por donde habían venido, aunque esta vez la subida fue un poco más fatigosa que la bajada.

Una vez fuera cierto detalle llegó a captar la atención de Rojo.

-Espera, si he encontrado el rubí el zafiro también tiene que estar por ahí, en alguna parte.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en algo más, su buscapelea se encendió de improviso, pitando insistentemente y al tiempo que un rayo láser rojo señalaba hacia delante. Rojo alzó la mirada y vio una sombra en un desnivel cercano echando a correr y perdiéndose ladera abajo.

-¡Eh, alto ahí!-exclamó Rojo, echando a correr.

Tanto charizard como pikachu también reaccionaron, el primero echando a volar y el segundo corriendo como una centella. Por su parte Rojo siguió corriendo para tratar de alcanzar a la sombra sospechosa, pero esta corría que se las pelaba.

-¡No la pierdas de vista, charizard!

El pokémon fuego-volador dejó escapar un gran rugido, al tiempo que volaba un poco más rápido; aparentemente la sombra parecía querer huir hacia el sur, pero en un momento dado se desvió a la izquierda y corrió directamente hacia un saliente cercano que daba directo al mar.

-Oh, espera, no pretenderá…

Sin embargo sus sospechas se cumplieron en cuanto, sin ningún tipo de vacilación, la sombra saltó desde el mismo saliente hasta caer al agua, de donde no salió ni siquiera para coger aire. Rojo se asomó desde el saliente y trató de localizarla, pero la espuma que las olas creaban al chocar contra esa parte de la costa lo hacía casi imposible.

-Maldita sea… ¿ves algo, charizard?

El aludido negó con la cabeza desde el aire, aterrizando después justo al lado de su entrenador. Desde allí se podía ver otra isla no muy lejos de donde se encontraban, así a ojo no debía haber mucho más de veinte o treinta millas de distancia. Era mucho más pequeña que isla Prima, aunque tenía algo más de altura sobre el nivel del mar, ya que al norte se podía observar un prominente y alto cabo en el cual se podía distinguir que había una casita en la cúspide del mismo.

Sin embargo, en un momento dado le pareció ver un rápido y fugaz destello saliendo de una de las muescas inferiores del acantilado del cabo, llamándole gratamente la atención. Aunque no se quedó sólo ahí, ya que el destello se volvió a dar un par de veces, para luego apagarse por completo y no volverse a ver.

-¿Has visto eso? Parecía un código morse pero con luz-murmuró el chico en voz alta.

Charizard asintió con la cabeza, igual de extrañado que su entrenador.

-Allí debe de haber alguien escondido, llévanos hasta allí, charizard-indicó el chico, subiéndose a su lomo y con pikachu en su regazo.

El pokémon fuego-volador alzó el vuelo y se puso en camino hacia la isla, sin perder de vista el cabo y su acantilado por si volvían a ver ese destello. Durante todo el viaje no lo volvieron a ubicar en ninguna otra parte, aunque al cabo de unos rápidos minutos se personaron allí, aterrizando justo al lado de la casita. Nada más desmontar de charizard Rojo se puso en alerta por lo que pudiera pasar.

-Muy bien, aquí debe haber alguien, tened los ojos bien abiertos.

Tanto pikachu como charizard se pusieron en guardia y listos para atacar por si se presentara la oportunidad. El cabo era mucho más pequeño de lo que parecía desde lejos, la explanada donde se situaba la casita era un tanto irregular, con varias elevaciones en el terreno, y apenas tenía vegetación salvo unos pocos árboles al sur y varias zonas de hierba alta. Cerca de allí había un pequeño lago con una corta cascada que regaba otra laguna situada en el extremo inferior de la pequeña hondonada que formaba todo el cabo. Al fondo del todo, y en el extremo sur de la isla, se podía observar un pequeño pueblo, no más grande que el de isla Prima, junto a un pequeño embarcadero. Desde donde estaban se podía ver al fondo toda la largura de isla Prima y la figura del monte Ascuas recortándose en la distancia.

-Vaya, menudas vistas…

-Ciertamente… ¿Qué haces aquí, muchacho?

Esa voz le puso en alerta tanto a él como a sus pokémon, pero en cuanto vieron de quien se trataba, se detuvieron momentáneamente; una anciana de al menos unos ochenta años, alta, de cara arrugada, nariz aguileña, pelo recogido en varios moños y mirada escrutadora les miraba a él y a sus pokémon con gesto inquisitivo. Vestía un impoluto kimono de vivos colores y portaba consigo un alto bastón de punta circular y del cual colgaban tres aros de distintos colores: rojo, azul y verde.

-Oh, siento haberla molestado, señora, vine aquí siguiendo la pista de unas extrañas luces en el acantilado... ¿no habrá visto por un casual a gente sospechosa pululando por aquí?-inquirió Rojo, con educación.

-¿Gente sospechosa, dices? ¿Y por qué iba a haber gente sospechosa aquí acaso? Este es el cabo extremo de isla Secunda, y aquí solo vivo yo-contestó la señora con contundencia.

-Oh, bueno, entonces no creo que haya visto nada…

-¿Y qué te hace pensar eso? ¿Crees que no veo nada ni me entero de nada sólo porque vivo aquí sola o has interpretado que, al hacerlo, no tengo conexión alguna con la civilización? ¿Eso es lo que sugieres?

-Ah, no, no, señora, para nada tenía intención de incomodarla, perdóneme si la he molestado…

-Ah, estos jóvenes de hoy en día, que hacen lo que se les antoja… aunque dado tu acento no pareces ser de aquí ¿eres de Kanto?

-Ah, pues sí…

-Ya veo… ¿ese charizard es tuyo?

-Eh… sí.

-Hermoso ejemplar, sí señor. Y por lo que puedo ver posee una gran fuerza interior. Sí, desde luego, éste podría ser el indicado…

-¿El indicado?-repitió Rojo, extrañado por sus palabras.

-Así es, el indicado para aprender la técnica de fuego definitiva. Aquí donde me ves, ahora vieja y achacosa, fui una gran entrenadora en mis años mozos, y después de todo este tiempo viviendo en retiro he conseguido crear los ataques más poderosos y devastadores de su tipo, y yo le puedo enseñar a tu charizard el más fuerte de tipo fuego. ¿Te interesa?

-¿Un ataque de fuego? ¿Y de qué se trata?

-¡Nunca antes se ha visto nada parecido! ¡Sólo los pokémon más fuertes son capaces de aprenderlo y usarlo en condiciones, y para eso tú y tu charizard necesitareis estar lo suficientemente compenetrados! ¿Os atrevéis a intentarlo?

Por un momento Rojo se quedó callado, pensando en lo que esa anciana le había dicho. Si realmente era una técnica tan poderosa le podría venir bien para enfrentarse al Team Rocket, además, nunca estaba de más aprender un algo nuevo para ampliar un poco más su repertorio de ataques. Por lo que, sin dudarlo mucho más, el chico aceptó.

-Está bien, enséñenos esa técnica, por favor.

-¡Estupendo! ¡Sostened este aro!-exclamó la anciana, ofreciéndoles el aro rojo que llevaba colgado en su bastón.

Tanto charizard como el chico asieron el aro a la vez, al tiempo que la anciana lo sacaba de su bastón de golpe y porrazo, como si hubiera hecho un truco de magia. Acto seguido exclamó.

-¡He aquí la técnica de fuego definitiva! ¡Anillo ígneo!

Fue entonces cuando un aura rojiza envolvió tanto al pokémon como al entrenador, manteniéndose durante unos breves segundos en los que tanto Rojo como charizard mantuvieron sus ojos cerrados; inmediatamente después, en cuanto el brillo cesó, los dos abrieron los ojos y, en un visto y no visto, Rojo se apartó y tiró al suelo el aro. Acto seguido charizard soltó un gran rugido y golpeó al suelo con uno de sus puños a través del aro. La tierra comenzó entonces a agrietarse, dejando a la vista un gran brillo rojizo bajo la misma, al tiempo que una gran cantidad de energía comenzaba a concentrarse un poco más delante de donde estaban, formando un anillo hecho de fuego. Por un instante pareció que la tierra estaba a punto de abrirse y entrar en erupción, pero entonces la energía se deshizo de golpe y el suelo dejó de brillar, como si hubiera perdido fuelle. Rojo y charizard se quedaron en el sitio, mirando como lelos donde antes estaba el anillo, hasta que finalmente reaccionaron.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no ha funcionado?-inquirió el chico, algo decepcionado.

-Vaya, extraño, pensaba que con vuestra fuerza actual sería suficiente… eso significa que debéis haceros más fuertes si queréis dominar este movimiento.

-¿Insinúa que no somos lo suficientemente fuertes?-preguntó el chico, mosqueado.

-Tal vez sí, tal vez no, después de todo es un movimiento que requiere de mucha fuerza y práctica. A partir de ahora charizard sabrá hacer anillo ígneo, pero para poder usar todo el potencial del ataque deberá seguir entrenando y practicando. Si insistís y no os rendís, podréis dominarlo-explicó la anciana tranquilamente.

-Ya veo… en ese caso seguiremos entrenando hasta dominar por completo anillo ígneo.

-Exacto, ese es el espíritu.

-Muchas gracias, señora.

-No hay de qué, muchacho, algo me dice que sabréis hacer buen uso de él.

-Sí, descuide. Aunque entonces no ha visto a nadie sospechoso últimamente por aquí…-comentó Rojo, para asegurarse.

Por un momento la anciana se quedó callada con gesto pensativo, como si estuviera haciendo memoria, hasta que finalmente habló.

-Bueno, depende de lo que entiendas por sospechoso. Aunque no bajo mucho al pueblo, desde aquí puedo ver al menos cuatro de las siete islas que componen el archipiélago, y de vez en cuando llego a ver alguna que otra cosilla aquí y allá.

-¿Y ha visto algo extraño últimamente?

-Bueno, no sé si sería extraño para mí como lo es para ti, pero en las últimas semanas he llegado a ver un barco negro, una pequeña lancha fueraborda que siempre estaba de aquí para allá constantemente. Unas veces recalaba en isla Prima, otras en isla Quarta, y casi siempre mucho más allá, probablemente en isla Inta o Exta. Ya te digo que para mí no era nada fuera de lo común, espero que te sirva de algo.

-Así que isla Quarta… está bien, iré a echar un vistazo por si hubiera algo.

-Bien, te recomiendo que cojas el ferry para ir a isla Quarta, las tres primeras islas están más o menos cerca las unas de las otras, pero de la Quarta en adelante hay mucha más distancia, por lo que será mejor que vayas en ferry-le aconsejó la anciana.

-Está bien, muchas gracias, señora.

Se despidió de ella y se dirigió al embarcadero del puerto de esa isla para dirigirse a isla Quarta.

Así a lo tonto acabó por hacerse la mañana sin apenas darse cuenta, embarcando justo a la hora de comer mientras que el ferry ponía rumbo hacia su destino. Recalaría también en isla Tera siguiendo el recorrido habitual, pero no tenía intención de desembarcar allí, sino que seguiría todo recto hacia Quarta.

Por el camino estuvo pensando en lo que le dijo la anciana, que él y charizard no eran lo suficientemente fuertes. Hasta el momento el pokémon más fuerte de su equipo en cuanto a fuerza física y especial se refería era sin duda alguna articuno; pero el más confiable de todos, no ya solo por tiempo sino por cercanía y confianza, era el propio charizard. Después de todo había sido su primer pokémon, y eso se notaba enseguida cuando peleaban juntos. Sin embargo aparentemente eso no era suficiente como para poder dominar por completo un ataque como anillo ígneo, cosa que en parte le molestaba ya que se consideraba lo suficientemente fuerte como para dominar lo que fuera si la situación lo ameritaba. Quizás lo único que necesitaban era un poco más de práctica y entrenamiento, pero aun así el simple hecho de no poder realizar en condiciones el ataque le dejaba un tanto inquieto.

Sin embargo su tren de pensamientos fue detenido en seco en cuanto anunciaron por megafonía la llegada a su destino.

-Señores pasajeros en breves momentos atracaremos en el puerto de isla Quarta.

Al no haber mucha gente, todo el mundo se apelotonó en la cubierta, esperando a que el ferry atracara y sacara la escala para desembarcar. Desde la cubierta pudo ver que isla Quarta era incluso aún más pequeña que isla Secunda, el pueblo de la misma se situaba en una angosta llanura rodeada de varios cerros escarpados que precedían a una pequeña gruta pasado un pequeño lago. Nada más llegar se pasó por el centro pokémon para comer algo, ya que no había vuelto a comer nada desde esa misma mañana y se había tirado todo el viaje sin probar bocado. Aprovechó además para tratar de averiguar más cosas acerca de esa lancha sospechosa que la anciana de isla Secunda aseguraba haber visto de vez en cuando.

-¿Una lancha negra, dices? Lo cierto es que nunca he visto ninguna lancha atracar en el puerto salvo a los ferrys de la mañana y la tarde.

-¿Y no hay ningún otro lugar donde poder fondear aquí cerca?

-Ahora mismo no se me ocurre ningún sitio… aunque espera, si mal no recuerdo, se dice que al final de la cueva Glaciada hay una abertura que conduce al océano, allí se podría atracar también.

-Así que una cueva… sería el lugar perfecto para atracar pasando desapercibidos, iré a mirar-pensó el chico.

Sin perder más tiempo se dirigió a dicha cueva situada justo detrás del pueblo, pasado un pequeño lago, y se internó en ella. Para su sorpresa se encontró con que no la llamaban cueva Glaciada por nada, ya que su interior era especialmente frío, algo curioso al estar situada en una isla de clima templado. Las paredes estaba recubiertas de hielo y en algunas zonas el suelo se encontraba cubierto por una fina capa de hielo que se resquebrajaba al mínimo contacto, por lo que para avanzar era necesario tener un especial cuidado y mirar por donde se pisaba. No era una cueva muy grande, aunque requirió de lapras en ciertos momentos para poder avanzar, ya que en los niveles inferiores había varios lagos subterráneos bastante grandes.

Finalmente llegó al otro lado de la cueva tras varios minutos recorriendo su interior, una serie de voces le alertaron y se ocultó momentáneamente tras una roca para observar mejor la situación; un poco más adelante se podía ver una amplia obertura horadada en la roca y con una salida al exterior al fondo del todo, donde se podía ver la famosa lancha negra. Aunque eso no era todo, puesto que justo al lado del agua pudo ver a cuatro soldados del Team Rocket siendo encarados por una mujer cuarentona, de aspecto serio y con los nervios a flor de piel. Era pelirroja, de ojos rojos como el fuego, vestía una blusa negra sin mangas de cuellos altos y una falda morada que la llegaba hasta la altura de las rodillas. Calzaba unos zapatos de tacón bajo negros y llevaba puestas unas gafas de montura fina ovaladas.

-¡No os lo volveré a repetir, marchaos ya de aquí o sufriréis mi ira!-masculló ella, verdaderamente enfadada.

-¡No nos hagas reír, encanto!

-¡Eso, lo que hagamos aquí no es de tu incumbencia!

-¡Sí que me incumbe, sé que estáis capturando a pokémon salvajes para vuestro propio beneficio, y no lo pienso tolerar! ¡Marchaos ya u os marcho yo!

-¡Bof, qué pesadez, echadla de aquí!

-¡Me cansé! ¡Lapras, rayo hielo!-exclamó entonces la mujer, sacando a uno.

Rojo aprovechó la oportunidad para entrar en escena de forma sorpresiva y sacó a su charizard, haciendo frente al resto de soldados. No muy seguro de si volver a intentarlo o no, el chico aun así exclamó.

-¡Adelante, charizard, anillo ígneo!

El pokémon fuego-volador lanzó un gran rugido y hundió su puño derecho en el suelo, al tiempo que éste comenzaba a agrietarse y encenderse, rodeando a un grupo de golbats en cuestión de segundos; por un momento parecía que el suelo se abriría bajo sus pies, pero entonces el brillo se apagó y no sucedió nada, cosa que aprovecharon los soldados.

-¡Ja, qué debilucho! ¡Aire afilado!

Al punto los golbat atacaron lanzando una serie de ondas azuladas que fueron directas hacia charizard, el cual se reincorporó rápidamente, aunque algo contrariado por lo de antes.

-¡Repélelos con cuchillada!-exclamó Rojo, igual de molesto.

Las garras de charizard brillaron con fuerza y asestó varios golpes hacia delante con ellas, deteniendo todos los aires afilados y dejándolos en nada. La mujer aprovechó la coyuntura para atacar ella también.

-¡Rayo hielo!

Acto seguido un fuerte rayo congelante dio una pasada por el aire, llegando a congelar a un par de golbats en el proceso. Rojo aprovechó para rematar exclamando.

-¡Lanzallamas!

Una fortísima columna de fuego se abalanzó sobre los golbat, cayendo todos KO en apenas cuestión de segundos. En cuanto los soldados se vieron derrotados se pusieron particularmente nerviosos.

-¡Oh, no, qué mal!

-¡No podemos quedarnos! ¡Retirada!

Antes de que Rojo o la mujer pudieran reaccionar, uno de ellos lanzó dos bombas de humo que estallaron en cuanto chocaron contra el suelo, extendiendo una densa cortina de humo que les ocultó de la vista.

-¡No huyáis, volved aquí!-exclamó el chico, furioso.

Charizard se encargó de despegar el humo, pero en cuanto este se disolvió pudieron ver que habían puesto pies en polvorosa, llevándose la lancha consigo y alejándose de la isla en dirección desconocida.

-¡Maldita sea!-gritó Rojo con mucha rabia.

-Tranquilo, enfadándote así no conseguirás nada…-murmuró la mujer.

-¡Pero es que les estaba buscando justo a ellos, eran mi única pista, y ahora han volado!

-Entiendo tu frustración, pero no dejes que eso te domine o no podrás pensar con claridad ¿qué tal si empezamos por el principio?

Las calmadas palabras de la mujer le hicieron recapacitar por un momento, apaciguando de esta forma su enfado.

-Agh, perdone, es que estoy un poco estresado, eso es todo…

-No te apures, muchacho, yo también llevaba tras la pista de esos malhechores desde hace varias semanas. Les había visto pulular por el archipiélago de cuando en cuando y no sabía muy bien qué tramaban, pero en cuanto supe que estaban aquí aprovechándose de los pokémon salvajes que viven en esta cueva, me dirigí inmediatamente a por ellos.

-¿Sabe a dónde pueden haber ido?

-Tengo una posible idea, aunque aún no me has dicho tu nombre…

-Ay, sí, perdone, me llamo Rojo y soy de pueblo Paleta.

-Encantada, yo soy Lorelei… asumo que eres un entrenador pokémon.

-Sí, así es…

-No he podido evitar fijarme en tu charizard, está muy bien entrenado.

-Gracias, aunque…

-¿Aunque?

Por un momento Rojo se quedó callado, sopesando si decirla algo o no, pero finalmente murmuró.

-No, no es nada, no tiene importancia…

Por su parte Lorelei le miró con gesto inquisitivo, llegando a esbozar una pequeña sonrisita al tiempo que comentaba.

-No es fácil dominar las técnicas definitivas de la vieja Kimberly, requiere de paciencia, constancia y mucha práctica.

Ese comentario hizo reaccionar al chico, mirándola con gesto sorprendido.

-¿Conoce a la anciana?

-Por supuesto ¿Quién no conoce a la vieja Kimberly de aquí hasta isla Sétima? Supe que te habías visto con ella en el momento en el que ordenaste a charizard usar anillo ígneo. Lo dicho, no te desesperes al respecto, tan solo sigue practicando hasta que finalmente tú y charizard podáis dominarlo.

-Sí, supongo que sí, aunque en parte me molesta porque charizard fue mi primer pokémon cuando era un charmander, es uno de los que más confianza tengo, y no poder conseguirlo me duele, no sólo por mí, sino por él también…

Ante ese argumento Lorelei tan solo esbozó una genuina sonrisa, comentando de seguido.

-Rojo, que me digas eso ya me dice mucho de ti, aunque teniendo en cuenta que has llegado hasta aquí no creo que tengas muchos problemas. Un buen entrenador sabe sacar partido de las más numerosas y variadas situaciones, y en ese sentido que aún no consigáis dominar anillo ígneo es lo de menos. Lo importante es que tú y charizard os compenetréis bien y sepáis trabajar juntos, como uno solo. Así, cuando llegue el momento, podréis ejecutar el ataque sin problemas.

Ante ese razonamiento Rojo se quedó callado, meditando sus palabras, aunque por un momento se quedó un tanto extrañado, ya que de por sí apenas conocía a la mujer y no sabía quién era. Quiso preguntarla, pero en un momento dado ella se adelantó y comentó.

-En cuanto a esos malandrines es posible que hayan ido a isla Inta, no está muy lejos de aquí y es la que más posibilidades posee de que les sirva como escondite, tiene un extenso prado en el que les sería fácil esconderse.

-Así que isla Inta… muy bien, entonces me dirigiré hacia allá, gracias por ayudarme.

-De nada. Mucha suerte, Rojo.

Por un momento el chico no supo muy bien por qué se lo decía, pero aun así lo dejó estar y se fue de allí rápidamente tras despedirse de ella. Lorelei le observó marcharse, esbozando una confidente sonrisita.

Antes de que se diera cuenta la tarde se le echó encima, y eso le puso especialmente nervioso. Aunque en su momento decidió renunciar a participar en la liga, de alguna forma aún quedaba un poquito de esa esperanza en algún rincón profundo de su mente, haciéndole pensar de más en ese sentido. Se imaginaba a él participando como tal, avanzando puestos en la clasificación y llegando a lo más alto, hasta la final. Pero enseguida trató de quitarse todos esos pensamientos de su cabeza, en un intento por centrarse. Ya había tomado su decisión, y esa decisión concernía al bienestar de Hoja y nada más. Además, habría más conferencias en años venideros, y con casi todas las medallas en su poder tan solo tendría que ganar una más y esperar a que comenzase el campeonato, pudiendo entrenar por el camino y preparándose apropiadamente.

El último ferry de la tarde llegó a eso de las siete y media y el viaje se prolongó un cuarto de hora más, llegando a isla Inta a las ocho menos cuarto; el sol comenzaba a ponerse por el oeste, tiñendo al océano pacífico de un color rojo pardo, y el pequeño pueblo situado en el islote principal que componía la totalidad de la isla comenzaba a iluminarse poco a poco. Nada más llegar Rojo se dirigió directamente hacia el centro pokémon para reservar una habitación y luego estuvo dando una vuelta para tratar de averiguar un poco más el posible paradero del Team Rocket. Un hombre vecino de la localidad le supo decir algo al respecto.

-¿Tipos vestidos de negro? Oh, sí, ya lo creo que sí, esos bribones se apropiaron del prado hará cosa de varios meses atrás y han estado yendo y viniendo durante todo este tiempo, levantaron un almacén justo en medio de la arboleda y lo han estado usando desde entonces, manteniendo alejado a todo curioso alegando propiedad privada.

-¿Un almacén?

-Sí, lo usan para guardar carga y mercancía de todo tipo, nunca hemos visto lo que guardan, son muy secretistas en ese sentido.

Eso le dio que pensar al muchacho, ya que ese almacén podría ser un muy posible lugar donde tuvieran cautiva a Hoja sin levantar muchas sospechas. Aun a pesar de que ya estaba anocheciendo y apenas se vería, decidió ir a echar un rápido vistazo para tantear el terreno.

A pocos metros del pequeño pueblo se halló en pleno prado, una extensa llanura que se extendía hacia el sur y llena de abundante vegetación, hierba alta y con algún que núcleo arbóreo disperso. A mitad del llano se encontró con dicho almacén justo en medio de una densa arboleda, acercándose a él desde uno de los lados y escondiéndose entre los árboles para que no le vieran. No vio a nadie por las cercanías ni custodiando la puerta, la cual permanecía cerrada. Se acercó a ella sigilosamente y trató de abrirla, sólo para descubrir que tenía una cerradura electrónica y debía de abrirse usando dos contraseñas.

-Mierda, no va a ser tan sencillo-pensó Rojo, contrariado.

De cierta forma se lo esperaba, pero aun así el hecho en sí no le amilanó lo más mínimo, comenzando a pensar a toda velocidad; aunque pudiera suponer un problema en realidad no lo era tanto, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que tenía un porygon en su equipo. Con toda seguridad porygon se podría infiltrar en el sistema electrónico de la cerradura y desbarajustarlo desde dentro, permitiéndole un fácil y rápido acceso. Una vez que estuviera dentro buscaría a Hoja tratando de pasar desapercibido, ya que le interesaba no ser descubierto por si por un casual la chica se encontraba allí retenida.

Por un momento pensó en entrar en ese mismo instante, pero se lo pensó mejor y prefirió realizar por ahora una retirada táctica; después de todo no sabía nada de ese sitio y en ese sentido prefería obrar con cautela, ya que no quería arriesgar demasiado la integridad de Hoja en el caso de que se encontrara allí encerrada. Por lo que, sin pensarlo mucho más, el chico se alejó de allí, pensando en cómo poder abordar el almacén mañana por la mañana. Una luna decreciente y cercana a nueva se ocultaba tras densos jirones de nubes, cubriendo al prado de una densa oscuridad.

* * *

-¿Y bien? ¿Alguna novedad?

-Se encuentra ahora mismo en isla Inta, señor, se ha acercado al almacén pero no ha hecho nada, parece que se ha retirado.

-Bien, justamente lo que me esperaba de él. Ya sé predecirte, Rojo, y sin que ni siquiera te des cuenta, estás siendo manejado por mí. ¿Está todo preparado?

-Sí, los soldados ya saben las órdenes, todo está dispuesto.

-Excelente. Muy pronto todo estará listo para la ofensiva final. Y esta vez nadie me detendrá, ni siquiera tú, Rojo.

* * *

Vale, antes de comentar nada acerca del capítulo me gustaría anunciar algo: soy graduado (por fin) y estoy a puntito de cerrar mi formación universitaria, aún me quedan un par de cosillas y un par de notas por saber, pero a efectos prácticos soy graduado, y eso significa que voy a tener mucho más tiempo para mí y mis historias. Seguiré con el mismo ritmo de escritura, pero trataré de darle un empujón a las que tengo, para ver si puedo terminar con alguna. Sé que tengo algunas pendientes, por lo que me daré algo más de caña, pero tranquilos, que tenemos pokémon para rato.

Por otro lado tenemos a Giovanni concretando sus planes, y muy posiblemente para el siguiente capítulo cierre el conflicto principal entre Rojo y el Team Rocket. Y sí, es posible que Rojo aún tenga una oportunidad de participar en la liga, tampoco voy a quitarle la ilusión al pobrecillo, con todo lo que se ha esforzado a lo largo de todo su viaje. Pero antes debe rescatar a su dama en apuros, claro está, que tampoco es plan de dejarla con un mafioso peligroso en sus garras. Como habréis podido observar he usado algunos detalles varios aquí y allá de las islas Sete para escribir este capítulo, desechando otros que no me convencían (véase isla Tera) y aprovechando otros que me venían bien para la consecución de la trama. Por ahora anillo ígneo no estará disponible, pero puede que más adelante puedan ejecutar de manera satisfactoria tan poderoso ataque. Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 26**

**Honestidad**

El suelo temblaba y los mares se levantaban, al tiempo que la tierra se abría de par en par, drenando gran parte de esa agua y anegándolo en el proceso. Todo era un gran caos y confusión, el rugido de la tierra se combinaba con el aullido de las aguas, conformando de esa forma una cacofonía desgarradora. En la distancia se podían oír los bramidos de dos grandes bestias, mientras que un brillo rojizo lo envolvía todo hasta hacerlo desaparecer.

Acto seguido Rojo se despertó de improviso soltando un fuerte grito.

-¡Ah!

Con la frente perlada de sudor, el corazón palpitándole en su pecho y las extremidades entumecidas, el chico se reincorporó de seguido, destapándose de golpe y mascullando.

-Agh, maldita sea, qué calor…

La noche había sido movidita, y apenas había descansado bien, ya que los acontecimientos más recientes apenas le habían dejado dormir. Había repasado mentalmente el plan varias veces, pero entre eso y ese extraño sueño apenas pudo descansar apropiadamente. Aun así no le dio mucha importancia y se puso en movimiento. Se vistió rápidamente, cogió sus cosas, desayunó en apenas cinco minutos y se puso en camino hacia el almacén.

El prado se veía distinto de día que de noche, aunque esta vez debía ir con más cuidado puesto que en pleno día era más sencillo que le vieran. Sin embargo no se encontró con ninguna persona de camino hacia el misterioso almacén, ni siquiera vio a nadie fuera del mismo custodiándolo, lo que le dio más motivos para sospechar.

-Qué extraño, no hay nadie en las inmediaciones… ¿acaso sabían que vendría?-se preguntó el chico, avanzando escondido tras los matorrales.

Estuvo un rato esperando con gesto vigilante, por si alguien aparecía de improviso, pero nadie salió ni entró al almacén durante los cinco minutos que permaneció allí. Una vez que estuvo del todo seguro se acercó hasta la puerta, justo al lado de la cerradura electrónica.

-Muy bien porygon, es tu turno, adelante-murmuró el chico, sacando al susodicho.

Nada más salir de su ball, el pokémon virtual actuó de seguido, convirtiéndose en código e introduciéndose en la cerradura, cuya pantallita comenzó a parpadear erráticamente, mostrando signos varios de error en ella. En poco menos de dos minutos siquiera la cerradura pitó débilmente y la puerta se abrió, entornándose levemente.

-Bravo porygon-susurró el chico, para no llamar la atención.

Una vez dentro buscó la cerradura contigua, ubicándola a mano derecha en la pared nada más entrar. Pudo entonces distinguir la figura de su porygon reflejada en la pantalla, dirigiéndose a él en voz baja.

-Buen trabajo, porygon, por ahora permanece infiltrado en el sistema por si hay que desbaratar otra cosa, en el caso de que te necesite te pegaré un grito ¿vale?

La figura de porygon asintió y desapareció, al tiempo que Rojo comenzaba a registrar el interior del almacén. En todo momento avanzó sigilosamente para que no le detectaran, aunque tampoco se llegó a encontrar con ningún soldado durante su búsqueda. Lo único que llegó a ver durante todo el recorrido fueron cajas cuyo contenido le era completamente desconocido, varias jaulas vacías donde seguramente guardarían a pokémon cautivos y filas y filas de palés y más cajas sin abrir. Sin embargo vio un gran hueco donde faltaba una, habiendo justo al lado del mismo otra caja puesta en el suelo con la tapa semi abierta, acercándose a ella para registrarla. Vio informes de situación pertenecientes al Team Rocket, artículos pokémon como pociones, MTs, piedras evolutivas o poké balls sin comercializar, mucho dinero oculto en bolsas y un buen montón de papeles, mapas y planos guardados en archivadores. En uno de ellos llegó a encontrar una especie de gráfico algo desgastado y con los bordes requemados que parecía mostrar lo que parecía ser una extraña armadura de formas ovaladas y con un aspecto de lo más inquietante. El casco de la cabeza era alargado y tenía una forma curvada hacia abajo, con la parte posterior algo más abultada. La pieza que cubría la parte del pecho era mucho más delgada de lo habitual, con un pequeño compartimento en el pecho, y las que cubrían los antebrazos, los brazos y las piernas también.

-¿Qué es esto? No parece ser una armadura común al uso…-pensó el chico, extrañado.

Aunque en ese justo momento oyó una serie de voces provenientes del otro lado del almacén, por lo que dejó todo en la caja y se acercó para ver de quien se trataba. En un módulo prefabricado situado en una de las esquinas del almacén vio a un grupito de soldados del Team Rocket, los cuales se encontraban hablando con un científico que no vio del todo bien, por lo que se acercó ocultándose tras una pila de palés, llegando a captar retazos de la conversación.

-¿Está ya localizado entonces?

-Sí, las fuentes lo sitúan en la cueva punteada de isla Exta, que el equipo se prepare para una extracción a la fuerza si es necesario, quiero todos los efectivos para esto.

-Sí, señor, nos pondremos en camino.

-Bien, mantenedme informado.

Los soldados se retiraron rápidamente, dejando allí al científico, el cual se sentó ante un ordenador. Rojo aprovechó esto para acercarse un poco más y observarle mejor, viendo entonces que se trataba del mismo científico que llegó a ver en la guarida de ciudad Azulona.

-¡Es ese desgraciado que experimentaba con articuno! Me va a oír…

Entró en el módulo sin demasiado cuidado, aunque el científico no despegó la vista de la pantalla, comentando de seguido.

-¿Qué se os ha olvidado esta vez?

-Darte un buen repaso-masculló Rojo, sacando una ultra ball de su cinto y abriéndola en el proceso.

En un visto y no visto, articuno apareció delante de científico, reconociéndole al instante y encarándole con un gesto de furia dibujado en su rostro; sin embargo el científico no se mostró para nada intimidado, murmurando.

-Vaya, vaya, qué grata sorpresa, no me esperaba que tuviéramos visita…

-Déjate de comentarios sarcásticos y dime lo que quiero saber-musitó el chico, igual de furioso que articuno.

-Tú debes ser ese chaval que tantos dolores de cabeza ha ocasionado al señor Giovanni. Por un momento pensé que eras su retoño, pero no, si mal no recuerdo era pelirrojo…

-¿¡Dónde está?!

-Si buscas al señor Giovanni me temo que no está aquí…

-¡No me refiero a eso! ¿¡Dónde está la chica que habéis secuestrado?! ¡Dímelo!

-Me temo que no sé nada de eso…

-¡No me mientas!-gritó el chico, encolerizado, al tiempo que articuno amenazaba al científico alzando sus alas y dejando escapar un fuerte chillido.

-No te miento, no sé nada de ningún secuestro, lo único que hay aquí son recursos varios y poco más.

Por un instante el científico y Rojo se miraron fijamente durante unos breves segundos que parecieron horas, en los cuales el gesto del hombre permaneció impasible, evidenciando que no tenía nada que ocultar en ese aspecto. Algo contrariado, Rojo decidió usar un poco más sus cartas.

-Si no está aquí debe estar con Giovanni… ¿dónde está?

-Bueno, digamos que está en varios sitios distintos, un día está aquí, otro día está en otro lado…

-No te vayas por las ramas y dime lo que quiero saber.

-El caso es que no lo sé, no suele indicar su posición exacta.

Extrañado por sus palabras el chico se adelantó, mirando a la pantalla del ordenador, aunque tan solo vio formulas y gráficos muy complejos que no supo identificar.

-¿Qué es eso de ahí?

-Algo nuevo en lo que estoy trabajando partiendo de las pruebas que hice en Azulona, estoy buscando otro tipo de aplicación que permita realizar un mejor uso en otro tipo de sujetos…

-No me interesa, quiero saber dónde está Giovanni.

-Ya te he dicho que no lo sé, debe estar coordinando a sus hombres…

Fue entonces cuando Rojo recordó lo que le había dicho a ese grupito de soldados Rocket, poniéndose sobre la pista enseguida.

-¿Isla Exta?

-Probablemente.

Sin decir nada más el chico se dio la vuelta, indicando de seguido.

-¡Vamos articuno! ¡Tú también, porygon!

El pokémon legendario lanzó una última mirada resentida al científico antes de irse, al tiempo que porygon salía de improviso de la pantalla del ordenador, yéndose junto con articuno; por su parte el científico se quedó allí, sin apenas reaccionar. En cuanto se quedó solo esbozó una satisfactoria sonrisa, murmurando por lo bajo.

-Justo como se planeó.

* * *

El viaje hasta isla Exta fue rápido y eficaz, nada más salir del almacén recogió a porygon, se montó a lomos de articuno y el ave legendaria alzó el vuelo hasta la susodicha isla.

-¡Vamos, articuno, tenemos que llegar antes que ellos!

Haciendo gala de su fuerza, el pokémon voló todo lo rápido que pudo llegando a sobrevolar la isla en poco menos de diez minutos. Desde las alturas estuvieron observando la totalidad de la isla, buscando un lugar donde pudiera haber una cueva.

-Dijeron algo de una cueva punteada, estate atento, articuno…

Desde donde estaban pudieron ubicar sin problemas el pueblo correspondiente a esa isla, estando apiñado junto a una pequeña bahía. Al contrario que las otras islas, esta era la que menos porción de tierra tenía, estando conformada principalmente por rutas marítimas y algún que otro islote alejado al norte, hallándose la mayor proporción de tierra al sur de la misma. Justo en esa zona fue donde vieron un pequeño valle rodeado de una amplia cuenca en la cual se podía ver un pequeño lago justo en el centro junto a lo que parecía la entrada a unas viejas ruinas.

-¡Tiene que ser eso, desciende justo ahí!

Articuno planeó suavemente y luego descendió directo hacia las ruinas, posándose justo delante de la desvencijada estructura de piedra. Rojo desmontó y observó sus alrededores, viendo que se encontraban justo en medio de lo que parecía haber sido un antiguo asentamiento puesto que estaba lleno de ruinas de viejos edificios de piedra que apenas se distinguían actualmente, salvo el que estaba justo delante de él, que aún era reconocible.

-Parece ser aquí pero… ¿Qué busca el Team Rocket en un sitio como este?-se preguntó el chico en voz alta.

Por los alrededores no parecía haber nadie, por lo que supuso que los soldados Rocket aún no habían llegado. Llevado por la curiosidad se acercó hasta el ruinoso edificio, el cual permanecía cerrado gracias a una gruesa puerta de piedra la cual tenía grabados en su superficie una serie de agujeros que no parecían tener un aparente orden lógico.

-Extrañas muescas…-pensó el chico, pasando la mano por ellas.

Por un momento no supo muy bien qué hacer, pero en ese justo momento notó como si su mochila se hubiese vuelto más pesada que antes; miró atrás y vio entonces que un brillo rojizo salía de ella, concretamente del bolsillo pequeño inferior.

-¿Pero qué demonios?

Se la quitó rápidamente y supo entonces de qué se trataba, sacando el rubí y observando cómo este brillaba intensamente, reflejando una luz rojiza que parecía envolverlo todo a su alrededor. Rojo se hizo a un lado, alejándose de la puerta, y el rubí disminuyó su brillo, cosa que enseguida notó. Se acercó de nuevo y la joya volvió a refulgir con más fuerza, entendiendo rápidamente lo que ocurría.

-Parece estar reaccionando a algo… y sea lo que sea está detrás de esa puerta-pensó el chico, mirando a la susodicha y pensando en alguna forma de abrirla.

De buenas a primeras parecía ser lo suficientemente gruesa como para aguantar cualquier embatida, cosa que no le dejaba con demasiadas opciones. Aun así sacó a todos sus pokémon para ver qué podían hacer entre todos, comenzando con un acercamiento más táctico.

-¡Haunter, mira a ver si puedes moverla con psíquico!

Al punto los ojos del pokémon brillaron con fuerza, mientras que un aura brillante envolvía toda la puerta, tratando de moverla ya fuera a los lados, empujando o tirando de ella, pero por mucho que lo intentó nada sirvió.

-Vale, probemos otra cosa… ¡pikachu, cola férrea!

El golpe fue de impresión, pero la piedra no se movió ni un centímetro siquiera.

-¡Lapras, hidrobomba!

Salvo una buena mojada, la puerta siguió igual de cerrada que antes.

-Dita sea… ¡porygon, triataque!

Aun a pesar de la fuerza tanto física y especial de sus pokémon eso no parecía bastar, ya que nada hizo mover la puerta.

-Tal vez no se trate sólo de fuerza…-pensó el chico, sentándose en una piedra cercana con el rubí en la mano y brillando con fuerza.

Por su parte los pokémon se juntaron por su cuenta, pensando entre todos en alguna solución.

* * *

-No se abre ni para atrás…

-Ni para delante, lo he intentado, además, pesa un quintal.

-Ya lo sé, haunter, era una frase hecha…

-Oye, se supone que yo soy el de las frases ingeniosas, no acapares…

-No es momento ni lugar, haunter, debemos de hallar una forma de abrir esa puerta-insistió pikachu.

-Sí, vale ¿ideas?

-Pues a ver, si no se abre ni para los lados ni para dentro, como sería lo normal… quizás se abra hacia abajo.

-Es una posibilidad, bien pensado lapras. Inténtalo, haunter.

-Está bien, a ver.

Aun a pesar del intento, la puerta siguió tan cerrada como antes.

-No funciona, dita sea…

-Vaya, alguien se ha pasado mucho tiempo con Rojo.

-Ja, me parto y me mondo, haunter…

-Sí es verdad que te pareces un poco a él, pikachu.

-Articuno, no le des bombo…

-No es que me dé bombo, me da la razón, que no es lo mismo.

-Así no vamos a ninguna parte ¿podremos centrarnos, por favor?

-Pikachu tiene las constantes vitales aceleradas, probabilidad de ataque de nervios al 30%, se aconseja reducción de la sorna de haunter de un 90%.

-Gracias, porygon, al menos tú te das cuenta.

El único que no hablaba era charizard, el cual estaba inusualmente callado mirando a la puerta con gesto pensativo. En un momento dado se reincorporó y se acercó a la puerta, llamando la atención de los demás.

-¿Pasa algo, charizard?-inquirió pikachu.

Sin embargo el aludido no respondió, sino que sacó sus garras y, con ellas, trazó un limpio corte horizontal en la piedra, atravesando las muecas de su superficie en el proceso. Por un momento no hubo nada, pero poco después la piedra se resquebrajó y se hizo añicos, cayendo al suelo y revelando un oscuro pasillo que bajaba hacia las profundidades de la tierra. Los demás se quedaron de piedra en cuanto lo vieron, siendo pikachu el primero en hablar.

-Pero… pero… ¿cómo diablos has…?

-Simple intuición, no preguntes cómo, pero al menos ha resultado, no estaba seguro de si funcionaría.

-Vaya, pues qué casualidad más casual-murmuró haunter.

-La probabilidad de que la puerta se abriera era de un 15%, no se contemplaban el resto de parámetros, imposibilidad de calcular la influencia de dicha intuición en base a mediciones matemáticas, cotejando datos para mayor información.

-Lo sabemos, porygon, te esfuerzas mucho, y lo apreciamos, no creas lo contrario.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más, Rojo se percató de lo sucedido y se acercó a la puerta, asombrado.

* * *

-¡Uauh, chicos, lo habéis conseguido, buen trabajo!

Aún no se explicaba cómo habían hecho sus pokémon para abrir la puerta, pero al menos había un problema menos y eso les acercaba un poco más a lo que fuera que había ahí abajo. En cuanto acercó el rubí al umbral de la puerta éste resplandeció con un poco más de fuerza, alumbrando parte del oscuro pasaje que descendía en unas desgastadas escaleras. Recogió a sus pokémon excepto a pikachu para que le iluminara un poco el camino y, usando el propio rubí para alumbrarse, se adentró en las tinieblas.

El descenso fue lento y fatigoso, principalmente porque las escaleras estaban muy desgastadas y corría el riesgo de resbalarse y caer, por lo que iba con precaución para evitar descalabrarse. El ambiente era húmedo y estaba muy cargado, comenzando a hacer calor enseguida, lo cual de cierta forma también le frenaba. El interior del pasillo era estrecho y sinuoso, y en las paredes se podían distinguir grabados extraños que no supo identificar, aunque la gran mayoría de ellos también estaban muy desgastados por la humedad y el paso del tiempo.

Le dio la sensación de que había estado bajando durante toda una eternidad, peo finalmente llegó hasta el pie de las escaleras, acabando en una espaciosa sala envuelta en oscuridad; se dio la vuelta momentáneamente y miró escaleras arriba, viendo que desde ahí no llegaba la luz del sol, siendo el rubí y pikachu y sus descargas las únicas fuentes de luz. El resplandor rojizo de la joya confería a la sala un ambiente de lo más tenebroso, aunque el chico no se dejó amedrentar por un simple detalle, continuando hacia delante. En dicha sala no había nada más salvo una puerta de madera al otro lado de la misma, por lo que se dirigió a ella con paso decidido.

-No te separes, pikachu-indicó él.

El pokémon obedeció ciegamente, pegándose a él, aunque en cuanto estuvieron a apenas unos pocos centímetros de llegar a la puerta, el suelo se resquebrajó y tanto Rojo como pikachu acabaron cayendo por un hondo boquete hacia lo más profundo de las entrañas de la tierra.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otra cueva, y en plena prefectura de Kanto, el señor Fuji no pasaba precisamente sus mejores momentos. Desde lo ocurrido en el túnel Roca había desarrollado cierta aprensión a los espacios cerrados, pero hasta él sabía que debía de hacer esto, por lo que se obligó a seguir adelante, abriéndose camino por esa honda y rara cueva. Más de una vez tuvo que hacer mano de su inhalador, ya que el ambiente cerrado y cargado de la cueva estaba haciendo mella en su respiración, pero en un momento dado llegó a perderlo al no hacer pie, por lo que ahora tan solo podía confiar en que fuera por buen camino, siendo su instinto el que más le podía ayudar. De cierta forma sabía que estaba allí por una sola razón, cosa que le ayudaba a continuar aun a pesar de las desavenencias.

A lo largo de todo su recorrido llegó a encontrarse con toda clase de pokémon, a cada cual más fiero y fuerte que el anterior, pero gracias a su porte tranquilo y sereno conseguía doblegar hasta al pokémon más feroz con tan solo dedicarle una corta y rápida mirada. El haberse dedicado a los demás le había recompensado algunas habilidades con las que podía salvar los obstáculos más inmediatos, pero hasta él sabía que ese don tan sólo podría funcionar hasta cierto punto. Después de todo se dirigía hacia el corazón más indomable y fiero de todos, pero aun así él lo hizo sin vacilar, puesto que así tenía que ser. Se lo debía, y antes de morir prefería quitarse ese dolor de encima antes que cargarlo durante toda la eternidad.

Finalmente, después de dar varias vueltas más sin orientarse muy bien, encontró la bajada que llevaba hasta lo más profundo de esa cueva, llegando a una gran concavidad rodeada de un gran lago subterráneo y con una pequeña islita en el centro del mismo, la cual tenía varias piedras parecidas a monolitos dispuestas en torno a la misma. La cueva era iluminada por una luz verdosa que no parecía provenir de ninguna parte, aunque por lo visto emanaba del propio lago. Sin embargo allí no había nada ni nadie, encontrándose el lugar completamente inhóspito. Fuji frunció el ceño, murmurando por lo bajo.

-Qué extraño, debería estar aquí…

Se acercó hasta la islita para buscar indicios, pero no vio nada que evidenciara que estuviera ahí cerca. Sin embargo, en un momento dado, pudo notar una fuerte presencia justo detrás de él, sabiendo al instante que lo había encontrado.

-¿Qué haces aquí, humano?-inquirió una profunda y grave voz en lo más profundo de su mente.

Fuji tan solo suspiró antes de hablar, sin darse la vuelta siquiera.

-Te estaba buscando, mewtwo…

-¿Me conoces? ¿Quién eres?

-Soy yo…

Tras esas palabras Fuji se dio la vuelta, revelándose ante él y mirándole con cara de póker; por su parte el pokémon seguía estando igual a cómo él le recordaba, lleno de vida y poseedor de un poder inconmensurable. Sin embargo mewtwo no pareció reconocerle al principio, mascullando de seguido.

-No sé cómo me habrás encontrado, pero como no me digas quién eres y qué haces aquí lamentarás haber venido.

-¿No me recuerdas, mewtwo? Soy yo…

-No sé quién eres, largo de aquí.

Ante esa situación Fuji volvió a suspirar, viendo que no tenía otra opción; situaciones desesperadas requerían de medidas desesperadas, y en ese caso la frase se aplicaba perfectamente, por lo que sin otra alternativa murmuró.

-Una vez me preguntaste ¿Quién soy, qué hago aquí, cual es el motivo de mi existencia? Sin embargo yo no te dije nada, y ese fue quizás el mayor error de mi vida. Aunque al menos ahora puedo darte una respuesta, tarde, pero una respuesta al fin y al cabo. Eres un ser de extraordinario poder, concebido por motivos equivocados, pero libre de toda culpa. El único culpable aquí soy yo, mewtwo. Ojalá puedas perdonarme.

Las palabras de Fuji reverberaron en la mente del pokémon psíquico, el cual le miró fijamente con gesto incrédulo y sintiendo como su furia comenzaba a crecer.

-No puede ser… tú… eres tú…

-Sí, así es, soy yo.

-Tú… ¿por qué? ¿A qué has venido? ¿A hacerme sufrir otra vez, eso es lo que quieres, miserable humano?-gritó mewtwo, encolerizado.

-No, mewtwo, no he venido a eso, ya has sufrido suficiente.

-¿¡Entonces a qué has venido?! ¿¡Por qué estás aquí!? ¿¡Has venido a morir, es eso, deseas que te mate!? ¡Dímelo!

Sin previo aviso mewtwo se lanzó sobre él, pero Fuji no hizo nada por evitarlo, dejándose placar por él y cayendo al suelo duramente; mewtwo le sujetó con sus poderes y le miró a los ojos, más furioso que nunca.

-Morir es algo que ya no me preocupa, después de todo ya he vivido más que suficiente. No, lo único que deseo es poder disculparme contigo, mewtwo.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Disculparte?! ¡¿Crees que con eso lo arreglas todo?! ¿¡Después de todo lo que he tenido que pasar por tu culpa?! ¡¿Después de ser creado por ti y ser rechazado por las demás criaturas por simple miedo?! ¡Tú no sabes nada de eso, miserable humano!

-Lo… lo siento, lo siento de verdad… lo siento…-musitó Fuji, con voz mustia.

-¡No, no lo sientes, no sientes nada, no sientes haberme creado! ¡Te mataré!

Fue entonces cuando los ojos de mewtwo brillaron con fuerza, al tiempo que los guijarros a su alrededor comenzaban a brillar y levitar; por su parte Fuji no dijo nada más, cerrando los ojos y aguardando su inminente final. Sin embargo no pasó nada y, extrañado por ese devenir, abrió los ojos para ver qué ocurría. Mewtwo le miraba fijamente con una expresión llena de rabia, odio y dolor, pero también llegó a ver algo más asomándose a su rostro de felino. Por un instante mewtwo alzó una de sus patas, dispuesto a golpearle, pero entonces el aura que sujetaba a Fuji se desvaneció y, en un visto y no visto, mewtwo desapareció de la vista. El anciano hombre se levantó del suelo con dificultad, para ver cómo el pokémon clonado reaparecía a escasos metros de donde estaba, en pleno centro de la estancia, y golpeaba al suelo con su puño, creando un vistoso boquete y demostrando una fuerza psíquica sin parangón. Fue entonces cuando emitió un lastimero y profundo grito que resonó por toda la cueva, dejándose caer al suelo y reduciéndose a un cúmulo de jadeos secos y ahogados.

Por su parte Fuji se lamentó por el simple hecho de verle en ese estado, sabiendo muy bien que el verdadero culpable era él y exclusivamente él. Por lo que habló.

-Tienes razón, de nada servirá que me disculpe. Has sufrido por mi culpa y yo he pagado por ello, no ha habido ni un solo día de mi vida en el que me arrepintiera por haberte hecho lo que te hice. Aquí el único culpable soy yo, mewtwo, tú no eres ningún monstruo. Pudiste haber sido mucho más, pero yo tan solo me enfoqué en cómo hacerte más poderoso en vez de enseñarte cosas más importantes como el amor o la compasión. Y todo por satisfacer las ambiciones de ese hombre sin escrúpulos. Lo siento, mewtwo, de verdad. Si no llegas a perdonarme nunca, lo entenderé perfectamente.

El silencio posterior fue bastante denso, aunque mewtwo respondió al poco rato.

-Dices que no soy ningún monstruo, pero eso no es verdad. Sé lo que puedo hacer, y lo que podría haberte hecho.

-Pero no lo hiciste, podrías haberlo hecho perfectamente, pero aun así te contuviste. ¿Por qué?

-Pues porque… eres el único que puede darme una respuesta, aun a pesar de todo. Dime una cosa.

-Tú me dirás.

Mewtwo le miró fijamente a los ojos, al tiempo que se reincorporaba, antes de volverle a preguntar.

-¿Quién soy?

Ante esa pregunta Fuji esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, al tiempo que se acercaba a él lentamente; mewtwo se puso en guardia, inseguro, pero Fuji le puso una mano en el pecho y murmuró.

-Tú eres mewtwo, el pokémon más extraordinario que jamás haya existido.

* * *

A Rojo le dio la sensación de que llevaban cayendo desde hacía horas, pero todo sucedió tan rápido que ni siquiera lo pudo percibir bien. Hasta que no chocó contra el suelo no supo situarse, notando un intenso dolor en la parte baja de la cadera.

-Agh, mis riñones…-musitó el chico, adolorido.

Se reincorporó, viéndose entonces envuelto en una densa oscuridad y dándose cuenta de algo.

-Oh no, el rubí ¿dónde está el rubí? ¿Pikachu? ¿Estás ahí?

Por un momento no hubo nada, pero luego pudo vislumbrar un resplandor rojo cerca de allí, acompañado de un grito que le era familiar.

-¡Pikachu, ya voy, ve hacia el rubí, sigue la luz!

Comenzó a caminar siguiendo la luz, pero enseguida pudo notar cómo esta se movía como si estuviera danzando, estando cada vez más y más cerca de él. Fue entonces cuando pikachu apareció de improviso sosteniendo el rubí entre sus dientes, dando un salto hacia él al tiempo que el chico le cogía entre sus brazos.

-¡Pikachu, aquí estás, menos mal!

La rata eléctrica se regodeó en los mimos, dándole el rubí a Rojo y subiéndose a su hombro. Por su parte la joya brilló con un poco más de intensidad, alumbrando en gran parte el oscuro pasillo en el que se encontraban.

-Debemos de estar cerca de lo que sea lo que le hace reaccionar, sigamos por aquí-murmuró el chico en voz alta y poniéndose en marcha.

Siguió todo recto por ese pasillo, el cual conservaba los mismos diseños en sus paredes que vieron antes, por lo que sin duda se trataba de parte de ese viejo edificio ruinoso. Giró a la derecha en la siguiente esquina y luego a la izquierda, teniendo que salvar un pequeño socavón en el terreno para poder continuar. A cada paso que daba el rubí brillaba cada vez más y más fuerte, evidenciando que se acercaba hasta su objetivo.

Finalmente llegó hasta una pequeña sala situada en el otro extremo del largo pasillo, donde el rubí se convirtió en lo más parecido a una bola de fuego incandescente.

-Sí, tiene que ser aquí, definitivamente-murmuró el chico, cubriéndose los ojos y alejando la joya para no quedarse ciego.

Pikachu le imitó, igual de cegado por la luz que la joya desprendía, aunque en ese justo momento, y de unos restos de cerámica tirados en el suelo, surgió otro brillo, esta vez azulado, que se echó sobre el color rojizo como si tratara de opacarlo de alguna u otra forma. En ningún momento los dos se combinaron, dando como resultado una extraña dicotomía de colores en la cual ningún color conseguía prevalecer sobre el otro, por mucho que lo intentaran. Extrañado por tan inusual fenómeno, Rojo miró hacia delante y se acercó hasta los restos de cerámica antigua, apartándolos y descubriendo de esta forma la última joya restante.

-No me lo puedo creer-masculló el chico, incrédulo.

Y es que el zafiro se encontraba ahí, justo delante de él, con una forma muy similar al del rubí sólo que de un color azul marino muy intenso. La luz que emanaba de éste era mucho más clara que la del rubí, aunque no llegaba a mezclarse con esta, diferenciándose entre sí y reflejándose cada una en una de las paredes contiguas, donde las sombras parecían proyectar extrañas figuras que Rojo no supo identificar. En la pared en la que se proyectaba el brillo del zafiro se podía ver una especie de silueta con forma de coloso que parecía surgir de la tierra, mientras que en la pared contigua donde se proyectaba el brillo del rubí aparecía de nuevo esa extraña silueta con forma de orca. Tras esa corta e intensa interacción ambas joyas parecieron apaciguarse, apagándose levemente y emitiendo una luz mucho más débil que antes. Las sombras de las paredes se disolvieron, como si nunca hubieran estado ahí.

-No sé qué es todo esto, pero si el Team Rocket lo quiere no puede traer nada bueno. Será mejor que volvamos afuera-murmuró Rojo en voz alta.

Se guardó ambas joyas en la mochila y, una vez listo, fue a irse por donde habían venido cuando, en ese justo momento, le pareció notar una ligera brisa azotándole los pelos de la nuca. Se dio la vuelta y encaró la pared que había a mano derecha, notando cierta irregularidad en la piedra.

-Aquí hay algo-murmuró el chico, palpando la pared en busca de alguna muesca u obertura.

Al ver que así no hacía gran cosa decidió sacar a haunter para que le ayudara.

-Aquí parece haber algo, mira a ver si puedes moverlo con psíquico.

Haunter asintió, al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban con fuerza; un aura brillante comenzó a envolver la totalidad de la pared, buscando algún recoveco que sirviera como salida, hasta que finalmente llegó a concretarse en un ladrillo en concreto, el cual se hundió hacia adentro, cayendo al otro lado con un ruido seco.

-¡Ajá, lo sabía, mira a ver si puedes empujar o tirar de él!

Haunter empujó y parte de la pared se movió, actuando como una puerta y dando acceso a un estrecho pasillo que conducía a unas angostas escaleras que subían hacia arriba.

-¡Buen trabajo, haunter, vuelve!-indicó el chico.

Sin mayor demora se dirigió hacia las escaleras, las cuales estaban mucho mejor conservadas que las de bajada, y las estuvo subiendo durante unos buenos minutos hasta llegar a una vieja y desvencijada puerta que se le hizo familiar. La empujó y se encontró de vuelta en la primera sala, viendo el boquete por donde habían caído antes.

-¡Qué suerte! ¡Ya casi estamos fuera!

Subió el último tramo de escaleras desgastadas, teniendo sumo cuidado durante la subida, hasta que finalmente regresó al exterior.

Nada más salir afuera la luz del sol le golpeó en el rostro con dureza, teniendo que cubrirse de seguido mientras sus ojos se volvían a acostumbrar a la luz natural, imitándole también pikachu. Una vez que los dos se volvieron a acostumbrar a la luz del sol observaron que el lugar seguía tan inhóspito como antes, cosa que extrañó a Rojo.

-Qué raro, esos soldados Rocket están tardando mucho…

Se acercó a la piedra donde antes se sentó para descansar un rato, pero nada más llegar vio algo apoyado en ella que le dejó helado; y es que en la misma roca había una foto en la cual se podía ver en el interior de una celda a Hoja, la cual miraba a cámara con un gesto asustado. El simple hecho de verla hizo que sus entrañas ardieran de pura rabia, pensando en Giovanni y en sus ancestros.

-Como la toques un solo pelo lo lamentarás, Giovanni, y mucho-musitó Rojo, ciego de odio.

La dio la vuelta por si había algo en el reverso, donde encontró una pequeña nota en la que se podía leer: _llévalas a lo alto del cañón Sétano en isla Sétima_. El chico frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de lo que le estaba pidiendo.

-Espera un momento, se refiere a las joyas ¿cómo saben que ya las tengo? No puede referirse a otra cosa, tiene que ser eso…

Se quedó pensativo por un momento, rumiando las posibilidades, que eran más bien pocas, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Hoja se encontraba cautiva en algún lugar bajo el poder de Giovanni. No podía arriesgarse a ponerla aún más en peligro, por lo que sin mayor alternativa decidió enseguida.

-No queda otra, tendré que ir allí, cuanto antes mejor ¡adelante, articuno!-exclamó el chico, sacándolo.

Sin perder más tiempo montó en su lomo y emprendió el vuelo en dirección hasta la última isla, que no estaba muy lejos de allí. Isla Sétima era la isla más alargada de todas, con una gran superficie de tierra que se extendía hacia el sur a través de una escarpada orografía que formaba un extenso cañón a lo largo de todo el valle, desembocando en una amplia cala que era hogar de unas ruinas muy antiguas. Pero su objetivo era el cañón, concretamente sus bordes superiores, pudiendo verlos bien desde el aire, lo que le permitió distinguirlos sin problemas.

-Ahí están…

Un grupito de soldados Rocket le esperaban en uno de los puntos más elevados del cañón, entre ellos pudo distinguir a Giovanni, quien llevaba consigo a una amordazada y maniatada Hoja.

-Hoja… ya voy…-pensó el chico, tratando de controlar su ira.

Articuno descendió rápidamente y aterrizó a escasos metros de donde estaba el Team Rocket; el ave legendaria miró con odio a Giovanni desde donde estaba, rascando el suelo con sus garras en un gesto reprimido de furia. Por su parte Rojo trató de tranquilizarle.

-Cálmate articuno, no te sulfures, no podemos perderle de vista. Déjame esto a mí.

Por su parte el chico se acercó un poco a ellos, parándose justo delante del grupo. Giovanni fue el primero en hablar, dirigiéndose a él.

-Rojo, muchacho, me alegro de volver a verte. Creo que tienes algo para mí.

-Primero suéltala-murmuró el chico, reprimiendo su ira.

-Oh, no, no, me temo que esto no funciona así, Rojo. Verás, yo soy el que manda aquí ¿verdad, muchachos?

El resto de soldados asintieron mecánicamente, a lo que el hombre continuó.

-¿Lo ves? No cuestionan mi autoridad puesto que saben cuál es su posición. Al igual que tú, Rojo.

-No me hagas reír, desgraciado, yo no soy tu siervo.

-Ah, pero te equivocas de cabo a rabo, Rojo. ¿Cómo crees si no que has conseguido esas joyas? Porque en todo momento las has estado obteniendo para mí.

-¿¡Qué?!

-Pues claro. Verás, Rojo, sabía muy bien que vendrías a por mí en cuanto supieras cual era la situación, y en el estado en el que te encontrabas es más sencillo recibir estímulos sin que uno se percate siquiera que los está recibiendo. Digamos que aquí tu querida amiguita me ayudó a motivarte apropiadamente, guiándote un poco a lo largo del camino. Si estás aquí es porque así he querido que sea, consiguiéndome esas joyas para mí. Te lo tengo que agradecer, Rojo, sin ti hubiera sido más complicado obtenerlas.

Esa revelación dejó del todo anonadado a Rojo, que no se esperaba para nada que lo hubiera estado usando de esa forma, lo cual formaba un conflicto bastante gordo en su cabeza. Si no hubiera encontrado las joyas, probablemente Giovanni no hubiera podido hacer nada de lo que tuviera planeado hacer, pero por otro lado Hoja hubiera seguido estando retenida por él. Semejante dilema le hubiera estado atormentando lentamente mientras el tiempo pasaba, obligándole a tomar una decisión, siendo el resultado final ese mismo instante.

-¿Lo ves, Rojo? Voy a ganar sea cual sea el resultado, y a menos que quieras volver a ver de nuevo a tu… amiguita, será mejor que me entregues ya esas joyas.

El chico trató de serenarse un momento para poder pensar mejor, viendo que así eran las cosas realmente. No tenía otra opción. Debía entregarle las joyas, si no lo hacía las consecuencias podrían ser fatales, y en un momento como ese prefería no pensar en eso. El bienestar de Hoja era lo más importante, aunque se negaba volver con las manos vacías, lo cual le permitió operar con un poco más de margen.

-Está bien, te las daré, pero tienes que prometerme que la soltarás.

-Por supuesto, después de todo soy un hombre de palabra.

Rojo no se creyó en ningún instante esas palabras, pero aun así no tenía otra opción que fiarse de él, por lo que, sin más elección, sacó el rubí y el zafiro de su mochila y se los tendió.

-Tómalos.

-Id a por ellos-ordenó Giovanni, sin moverse.

Uno de los soldados de la primera fila se adelantó y los recogió en su lugar, cosa que molestó a Rojo, ya que esperaba que fuera él mismo a recogerlos. Una vez que estuvieron en su poder, el soldado los guardó en una cajita y murmuró.

-Están a buen recaudo, señor.

-Bien…

-¡Ahora te toca a ti, libérala!-exclamó Rojo.

Sin mediar palabra Giovanni se adelantó con Hoja delante de él, obligándola a caminar y paliando unos pocos metros antes de llegar hasta donde estaba el chico. Sin embargo a medio camino se detuvo, mirando a Rojo con gesto reflexivo, como si se lo estuviera pensando mejor; el chico se olió algo y quiso recriminarle, pero Giovanni se adelantó comentando.

-Bueno, no, pensándolo mejor… no te la voy a devolver.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Maldita sea, Giovanni, me diste tu palabra!-chilló el entrenador, rojo de furia.

-Sí, bueno, pero ya sabes como soy yo, además, me encanta verte así, rendido ante mí, sin que puedas hacerme nada… es una sensación maravillosa. Y pensar todo lo que me podría haber ahorrado si hubiera sabido esto antes…

-No… no, no te lo permitiré, de eso nada…¡suelta a Hoja!-gritó el chico, lanzándose a por él.

-¡Cubridme!-exclamó entonces Giovanni.

A su orden los soldados lanzaron varias bombas de humo que cayeron entre Rojo y el criminal, separándoles de inmediato, al tiempo que se comenzaba a oír un estruendo proveniente del otro lado del cañón. En un visto y no visto, una enorme aeronave muy parecida a un helicóptero pero con el doble de tamaño, dos grandes rotores a ambos lados de la amplísima carrocería y una gran cola hizo acto de presencia, sorprendiendo gratamente a Rojo que no se esperaba nada semejante. Sin que se diera cuenta siquiera, Giovanni abordó la nave junto con Hoja, mientras que los soldados se quedaban atrás para frenarle, sacando a todos sus pokémon para hacerle frente. Articuno se adelantó al tiempo que Rojo hacía lo mismo, dispuesto a todo.

-¡Adelante, todos juntos! ¡Charizard, lanzallamas! ¡Pikachu, rayo! ¡Porygon, triataque! ¡Articuno, rayo hielo! ¡Lapras, hidrobomba! ¡Haunter, tinieblas!

La combinación de ataques resultó ser demoledora, tumbando a la gran mayoría de pokémon que los amenazaban, aunque algunos quedaron aún en pie, teniendo que rematarlos lo más rápidamente posible. En cuanto el último soldado fue derrotado estos se retiraron rápidamente, dejando al chico solo en lo alto del cañón. Por su parte Giovanni se había alejado bastante, aunque la gran aeronave aún era visible desde donde estaba, la cual volaba a toda velocidad hacia el norte, consiguiendo llegar hasta isla Exta rápidamente. Sin embargo Rojo no se quedó ahí parado, reaccionando de seguido.

-¡No escaparás, esta vez no, maldita sea mi estampa! ¡Vamos, articuno, tenemos que alcanzarle!

A su señal el pokémon legendario emprendió el vuelo sin perder más tiempo, echando a volar y siguiendo la estela de la aeronave. Por su parte Rojo se sentía más furioso que nunca, pensando en una sola cosa.

-Giovanni… más te vale que no te alcance si no quieres conocer mi ira.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en ese mismo instante, Hoja era nuevamente encerrada en la misma celda dentro de la enorme aeronave, dirigiéndose a Giovanni inmediatamente después.

-¡Es usted despreciable, prometió liberarme!

-Sí, es verdad, pero digamos que lo he pensado mejor y todavía me sigues siendo útil…

-¿¡Útil en qué?! ¡Ya tiene lo que quería gracias a Rojo, no le sirvo para nada ahora, tan solo soy una carga!

-Te equivocas, Hoja, aún queda algo por resolver, y tú eres lo único que puede ayudarme a mantener a raya a alguien como Rojo.

-¿¡Por qué?! ¿¡Qué tienen de especial esas piedras, para qué las quiere?!

-Ah, ya lo verás cuando lleguemos, después de todo no te quiero arruinar la sorpresa. En cuanto obtenga lo que quiero, te liberaré.

-¿¡Y qué me dice que esta vez cumplirá?!

-Oh, créeme, en cuanto tenga ese algo ya nadie podrá detenerme, ni siquiera Rojo. Por ahora tan solo espera, Hoja.

Sin decirla nada más dejó a la chica ahí encerrada y se dirigió a la cabina de mando, donde un par de soldados Rocket manejaban la gran aeronave.

-Motores a máxima potencia y listos para proceder.

-Bien, pongamos rumbo hacia Kanto-indicó Giovanni.

-A la orden.

La gran aeronave siguió su curso, volando a toda velocidad, y con Giovanni sintiéndose más pletórico que nunca.

-Ahora sí. Nada ni nadie me detendrá.

* * *

-¡Vamos, articuno, no desfallezcas, tenemos que alcanzarlo!

Sin embargo al ave legendaria la era imposible igualar la velocidad de la gran aeronave, la cual cogió un gran empujón, llegando a atravesar todo el archipiélago en poco menos de diez minutos. Además, entre la pelea anterior y todo el recorrido realizado previamente se encontraba bastante cansado, lo que le ralentizaba de cierta forma. En ese momento estaban a punto de alcanzar isla Prima, y la aeronave de Giovanni era un punto lejano en la distancia, Rojo calculó a ojo que llegarían a Kanto en poco menos de un cuarto de hora.

-Maldición, es demasiado rápida, y articuno está cansado, será mejor que paremos un momento. Desciende, articuno, vamos a descansar.

El aludido obedeció a no más tardar, dejándose llevar por las corrientes de aire y planeando hacia ninguna parte debido al cansancio. Eventualmente acabaron llegando hasta el monte Ascuas, concretamente hasta el borde del cráter, donde articuno se posó dejadamente. Rojo se apeó de él y empezó a rebuscar en su mochila.

-Necesitas recuperar fuerzas, a ver si tengo algo…

Por su parte el ave legendaria se acomodó todo lo posible, descansando de la carrera que se había pegado. El chico sacó varios botes de comida pokémon e hizo una mezcla para tipos volador y hielo como era articuno, acompañándolo con un poco de agua.

-Toma colega, come un poco, estarás hambriento.

Articuno no dijo que no y empezó a comer vorazmente, evidenciando su cansancio y falta de fuerzas. Rojo se alegró por él, pero por otro lado no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado, ya que Giovanni les llevaba mucha ventaja y no sabía muy bien a dónde se dirigía exactamente.

Mientras articuno comía el chico decidió explorar un poco el lugar; el cráter del volcán destacaba por ser especialmente escarpado, con un hondo barranco que precedía a la zona interior del mismo, el cual estaba cubierto por una fina capa de ceniza humeante, sin lava a la vista. Al menos aparentemente, aunque en un momento dado llegó a ver un leve resplandor brillante moverse en lo más profundo del cráter interior, a varios metros de distancia del borde.

-¿Y eso?-se preguntó el chico, extrañado.

Por un momento no hubo nada, como si la lava se hubiera apagado, pero de golpe y porrazo algo ardiente zumbó en el aire, pasando justo a su lado y elevándose sobre el cráter. Fue entonces cuando lo pudo ver bien, quedándose alucinado.

-¿Qué es eso?-masculló el chico, haciendo mano de su pokédex.

-Moltres, el pokémon llama; es uno de los legendarios pájaros pokémon, se dice que respira fuego y con cada aleteo crea brillantes llamas. Se dice que su presencia anuncia la llegada de la primavera.

La nueva ave legendaria ardiente les miró atentamente, aunque en cuanto vio a articuno se acercó a él y empezaron a charlar animadamente. Rojo se quedó un tanto sorprendido debido a esto.

-Vaya, parece que se conocen…

* * *

-Hombre, articuno, cuanto tiempo sin verte ¿Qué es de tu vida?

-Hola moltres, igualmente, hacía tiempo que no te veía ¿cómo te va por aquí?

-Bien, muy bien, no me quejo, es un sitio tranquilo y nadie me molesta, por lo que es perfecto. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Quién es ese humano que te acompaña?

-Es una larga historia…

Articuno le contó de forma resumida todo su periplo, desde que comenzó hasta ese mismo momento, dejando a moltres bastante asombrado, a la par que inquieto.

-Espera, espera ¿dices que hay una potencial amenaza suelta en forma de humano megalómano? Eso no puede ser bueno.

-No, de hecho hay algo que me escama y me da un muy mal presentimiento, tenemos que detenerle antes de que sea peor, no sé qué pretenderá hacer exactamente, pero sea lo que sea no debe conseguirlo.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo… ¿quieres que os ayude?

-No nos vendría mal tu ayuda, cuantos más seamos mejor. Aunque eso sí, ve a avisar a zapdos, nos podría venir bien estar todos juntos.

-Vale, iré a verle, vosotros mientras tanto id tras él.

-Bien, se dirigía hacia el norte.

-Vale, lo tendré en cuenta, nos vemos ahora.

* * *

Rojo observó a las dos aves legendarias conversar entre sí, ardiendo en deseos en saber sobre qué estaban hablando exactamente. En un momento dado moltres se reincorporó, agitó sus alas y alzó el vuelo, dejando tras de sí un rastro de ardientes brasas y dirigiéndose hacia el norte rápidamente. Por su parte articuno se levantó también, sintiéndose mucho mejor y dispuesto a seguir con el viaje, cosa que Rojo notó enseguida.

-¿Continuamos?

El ave legendaria asintió con energía, abriendo las alas en señal de ánimo.

-¡Bien, vamos pues!

El chico recogió todo a velocidad record, poniéndose de nuevo la mochila y montando sobre articuno, el cual aleteó con fuerzas renovadas y retomó el vuelo hacia el norte a no más tardar. En la distancia se podía ver la figura de moltres variando el rumbo ligeramente hacia el este.

* * *

-Entonces… nosotros estamos aquí.

-Así es, en la prefectura de Kanto, Japón, el cual está situado en esta parte del mundo.

-Nunca pensé que el mundo fuera tan grande… siempre creí que sólo existía lo que yo podía ver…

-No, hay mucho más ahí fuera, desde las múltiples islas de Oceanía, pasando por toda Asia, todo el antiguo continente europeo y africano y las exuberantes campiñas del nuevo mundo. El mundo es mucho más amplio de lo que tú crees, mewtwo, no sólo se limita a lo que tú puedes ver.

-Entonces… no estoy sólo como tal.

-Exacto, nunca lo has estado, eso es lo que me faltó enseñarte.

Fuji siempre había sido muy previsor, trayéndose consigo todo lo necesario para el viaje, entre ello comida, agua y un único libro sobre el mundo con el cual ahora estaba enseñando a mewtwo lo que siempre debía haber sabido desde el principio. El pokémon ahora estaba mucho más tranquilo, los dos se encontraban sentados tranquilamente en el suelo, hablando, aunque el que más hablaba era sin duda Fuji, ya que mewtwo no tenía más que una marea de preguntas para él, contestándolas a todas tranquilamente.

-Y las criaturas a las que vosotros llamáis pokémon… ¿pueblan toda la tierra?

-Así es, hay pokémon en todas partes, habitando este planeta junto con nosotros, los humanos.

-¿Yo también soy un pokémon?

-Sí, técnicamente sí que lo eres, y uno muy especial.

-Dices que soy especial, pero en realidad sabes muy bien lo que soy…

Fuji comprendió de inmediato a lo que se refería, comentando de seguido.

-No voy a mentirte diciéndote otra cosa, después de todo es verdad. Pero míralo de esta forma, que seas un clon de mew es lo de menos, lo que verdaderamente importa es quien eres tú y lo que piensas hacer a partir de ahora. Después de que te escaparas no podía creer que siguiera vivo, fue como volver a nacer, por lo que tomé una decisión: dejar mi antigua vida atrás y dedicarme exclusivamente a cuidar de los pokémon que me necesitaran. Fue por eso por lo que me fui de isla Canela, empezando a vivir en pueblo Lavanda, donde nadie más me conocía, y ganándome el afecto y la confianza de los vecinos. Tú también puedes hacer lo mismo, mewtwo, lo único que necesitas es un poco de valor y creer en ti mismo.

Aun así el pokémon cerró los ojos, con gesto aprensivo, mientras seguía cavilando en voz alta.

-No es fácil de por sí, me he pasado mucho tiempo huyendo de todo y de todos, incluso de mí mismo. Agradezco que intentes ayudarme y enseñarme cosas nuevas, pero siento que no podré avanzar si no averiguo primero de dónde vengo realmente. Quiero conocer a mew.

Esa declaración de intenciones pilló por sorpresa a Fuji, quien murmuró.

-¿Conocer a mew? Pero eso no…

-Tú fuiste tras él una vez ¿no? ¿Lo encontraste?

-Eh… sí, bueno, técnicamente sí, pero lo único que encontré fue un fósil suyo, concretamente una pestaña, pero a mew como tal no le llegué a ver.

-Si sólo fue una pestaña eso significa que tal vez pueda seguir vivo ¿no?

-Bueno, es posible, sí, pero…

-En ese caso le buscaré, viajaré por todo el mundo si es necesario, pero encontraré a mew, seguro que él podrá darme las respuestas que busco.

Al principio Fuji no parecía del todo convencido, pero en cuanto vio la disposición y la seguridad de mewtwo supo al instante que así debía ser.

-Si eso es lo que realmente deseas no te lo voy a impedir. Además, un viaje por todo el mundo puede hacerte mucho bien, puede enseñarte muchas más cosas de las que yo puedo enseñarte.

Por un momento humano y pokémon se miraron a los ojos, llegando a esbozar sendas sonrisas en sus caras. Pero entonces, de un instante a otro, el gesto de mewtwo cambió de improviso, mirando hacia arriba con una mirada seria.

-¿Qué ocurre?-inquirió Fuji, extrañado.

-Algo se aproxima… siento un gran poder acercándose.

Antes de que Fuji pudiera decir nada más mewtwo indicó.

-Agárrate a mí.

El hombre lo hizo y, en un visto y no visto, se vieron súbitamente teletransportados al exterior de la cueva, donde aparentemente no había nada ni nadie. Ciudad Celeste se podía ver al otro lado del estuario, a unos pocos kilómetros de distancia, estando esa cueva a las mismas afueras.

-Aquí no hay nadie, mewtwo…-murmuró Fuji, un tanto extrañado por su comportamiento.

Sin embargo el pokémon siguió igual de atento que antes, estando en guardia constantemente y mirando hacia todos los lados.

-No, está justo aquí, puedo sentirlo, es como si…

No pudo terminar la frase puesto que de repente un sorpresivo proyectil surgió de la nada, dirigiéndose directamente hacia ellos; sin embargo mewtwo lo paró a tiempo levantando una rápida barrera psíquica, pudiendo ver inmediatamente después de donde había salido. Y es que una enorme aeronave de doble rotor lateral había aparecido a pocos metros del suelo, sobrevolando parte del estuario hasta llegar justo al lado de la entrada de la cueva. Tanto mewtwo como Fuji se quedaron a cuadros nada más verla, siendo mewtwo el primero en opinar.

-¿Qué es esa cosa que vuela?

-Pa… parece un helicóptero, pero es mucho más grande que cualquier otro que yo haya visto…

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera decir nada más vio a alguien asomándose desde lo alto de la cubierta superior de la aeronave, identificando enseguida a dicha persona y quedándose helado.

-No… no puede ser… usted…

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, nos volvemos a encontrar, Fuji, mi viejo amigo. Hará cosa de un mes y medio envié a mis hombres a hacerte una visita, pero no volví a saber nada de ti.

-¿Le conoces? ¿Quién es?-inquirió mewtwo, extrañado.

Fuji no tuvo más remedio que contarle la verdad.

-Es… es el hombre que me contrató para crearte… él me financió para hacer posible tu existencia.

-¡Exacto! ¡Y eso significa que me perteneces a mí, mewtwo, siempre lo has hecho! ¡He venido a reclamar lo que es mío!-exclamó Giovanni, con voz atronadora.

-¡Yo no le pertenezco a nadie, humano! ¡Vete si no quieres sufrir mi ira!-contestó mewtwo, contundente.

-¡No me iré de aquí sin ti, mewtwo! ¡Estoy dispuesto a capturarte y eso haré, si ello implica enfrentarme a ti!

-¡No sabes lo que dices, te voy a dar una oportunidad para irte y dejarnos en paz!

Aun a pesar de esa amenaza Giovanni rió socarronamente, como si le hubieran contado un chiste malo.

-¡No, mewtwo, no me voy a ninguna parte, no sin ti!

Ante esa situación el pokémon artificial se preparó para la inminente batalla, pero antes Fuji le paró.

-No, espera mewtwo, no te enfrentes a él, tengo un mal presentimiento…

-No te preocupes, no me supone ninguna amenaza, déjamelo a mí, esto acabará pronto.

Fuji le quiso retener un poco más, pero mewtwo salió volando y se encontró con Giovanni en la cubierta superior, la cual era bastante amplia, del tamaño de un campo de batalla. Vio que el hombre iba acompañado de una chica joven, la cual se encontraba maniatada y amordazada, pero apenas la prestó atención.

-Te arrepentirás de haber venido aquí-le espetó.

-No me das ningún miedo, mewtwo.

-Pues deberías.

-No, quien debería aquí tener miedo eres tú, mewtwo.

-Por favor, no me hagas reír…

Sin decir nada más Giovanni sacó a un imponente rhydon, el cual presentó batalla nada más salir de su poké ball.

-¡Cornada!

Acto seguido se lanzó sobre mewtwo con su cuerno brillando, pero antes de que le llegara a golpear éste desapareció de improviso, reapareciendo poco después justo encima de él.

-¡Megapatada!

Acto seguido dio un lustroso salto para tratar de golpearle, pero mewtwo se movió deprisa y le fue sencillo esquivar el golpe, para luego cargar una rápida bola sombra y lanzársela a bocajarro, saliendo despedido hasta el otro lado de la extensa cubierta, visiblemente dañado.

-¡Hiperrayo!-exclamó Giovanni.

Levantándose atropelladamente, rhydon juntó el resto de sus fuerzas en un potente hiperrayo y se lo lanzó, pero mewtwo lo detuvo fácilmente con un rápido protección. Inmediatamente después sus ojos brillaron intensamente y un aura brillante envolvió a rhydon, dejándole completamente KO en menos de cinco segundos. Giovanni lo recogió sin dar muestra alguna de preocupación, comentando de seguido.

-Oh, sí, qué gran fuerza psíquica, es portentoso. Justo lo que yo quería.

-Esta es mi fuerza, jamás será tuya, no tienes nada que hacer contra mí, ríndete y vete de aquí-le espetó mewtwo, comenzando a impacientarse.

-Oh, me temo que no lo entiendes, mewtwo, esta vez gano yo.

Nada más decirlo se oyó a Fuji gritando desde abajo, lo que llamó la atención de mewtwo, asomándose y viendo entonces lo que ocurría. Y es que Fuji se encontraba rodeado por una manada de digglets comandados por un feroz dugtrio, y eso no era todo, puesto que un fiero scyther se encontraba amenazando al anciano con una de sus afiladas cuchillas, poniéndosela en su cuello.

-¡No! ¡No le hagas daño!-exclamó mewtwo.

-Si das un paso en falso, el viejo morirá. Si haces lo que yo te digo, vivirá-murmuró Giovanni fríamente.

-¡Huye, mewtwo, no lo hagas, no dejes que se salga con la suya!-gritó Fuji con voz cascada.

-Pero… no puedo dejar que mueras… no después de todo lo que me has enseñado…

-¡Mi vida no importa ahora, corre, vete, no mires atrás, ponte a salvo!

Sin embargo el scyther apretó un poco más su cuchilla contra su cuello, haciéndole callar. Para entonces mewtwo no sabía bien lo que hacer. Aunque en un principio pensó en acatar su orden e irse, enseguida se retractó, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había pasado antes de que Giovanni apareciera. Jamás se hubiera esperado ni en todos los días de su vida que el que fue su creador apareciera de repente para enseñarle más del mundo en el que vivía. Al principio sintió rabia y deseos de acabar con él por todo lo que había sufrido, sin embargo Fuji no dejó que eso le amilanara, asumió su culpa y le abrió su corazón, enseñándole muchas cosas nuevas. Y aun a pesar de que tampoco fue mucho ni gran cosa, todo lo que ahora sabía era gracias a él. No podía dejarle así sin más, tenía que salvarle. Después de todo él le había salvado de sí mismo.

-Está bien, me entregaré a ti, pero no le hagas daño.

-Sabía que verías las cosas desde mi punto de vista-murmuró Giovanni, esbozando una gran sonrisa malvada.

-¡No! ¡No, mewtwo, no lo hagas!

Sin embargo el pokémon ya había tomado su decisión, por lo que se quedó quieto sin hacer nada. Giovanni aprovechó el momento y, a una señal suya, trajeron un cajón de madera muy grande el cual se abrió, revelando entonces una extraña y muy futurista armadura. Nada más verla Fuji masculló.

-No… no puede ser…

-Pues así es, viejo amigo, gracias a tu antiguo diseño yo modernicé y mejoré esta armadura, con la cual podré controlarte por completo, mewtwo. Y eso no es todo, puesto que su energía proviene ni más ni menos que de dos joyas ancestrales de gran poder.

Y así era, puesto que en un pequeño compartimento situado a la altura del pecho se podía ver tanto al rubí como al zafiro, alimentando a la armadura; mewtwo notó entonces ese gran poder que antes percibió, comprendiéndolo al instante.

-Eres un ser despreciable…

-Oh, ya lo sé, me lo dicen mucho ¿pero sabes qué? ¡Que este ser despreciable va a convertirse en el hombre más poderoso del mundo!

Fue entonces cuando la armadura se movió sola, como si tuviera vida propia, y aprisionó a mewtwo en su interior, obligando al pokémon a ponérsela. Una vez que estuvo envuelto en su metálica estructura, todos pudieron oír la voz de mewtwo amplificada mientras que se retorcía de dolor.

-¡Agh! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué me estás haciendo?

-¡Amplificando tus poderes! ¡Y de paso haciéndote completamente mío, controlando tu voluntad! ¡Sí, al fin lo he conseguido, madre!

Nada más decirlo la grave voz de mewtwo resonó en un terrible grito, al tiempo que la armadura comenzaba a adueñarse de su mente, amplificando sus poderes. Fuji miró a su creación sintiéndose impotente y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Oh, cielo santo ¿Qué es lo que he hecho?

Tras su ataque de megalomanía congénita, Giovanni se giró hacia Hoja y la quitó la mordaza, aprovechando entonces la chica para gritarle.

-¡Hala, ya está, ya tiene lo que quería, maldito lunático de mierda, ahora suélteme ya!

-Me duele que me digas eso, Hoja, pero sí, así es, ahora que tengo a mewtwo nada ni nadie podrá detenerme, ni siquiera tu amado Rojo. Te dejo que vuelvas a sus brazos.

La chica le miró con furia y odio reprimidos, pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer nada más, el hombre cogió y la empujó con el pie hacia atrás, lanzándola al vacío.

-¡Eres libre, Hoja!-exclamó Giovanni, con cierto tono demente en su voz.

La chica no pudo hacer nada más que gritar durante toda la caída, sintiendo como todo se acababa y pensando en una sola cosa.

-Rojo… te quiero.

Cerró los ojos, esperando a su inminente final, pero entonces notó como caía sobre algo blando, sintiendo además un frescor que se le hacía familiar. Abrió entonces los ojos y vio a una cara conocida, sonriéndola dulcemente.

-Ro… Rojo…-musitó ella.

-Siento haber tardado tanto, pero ya estoy aquí, Hoja.

-Pen… pensaba que…

-Ya, ya está, tranquila, estás a salvo. Haré que ese desgraciado me las pague todas… espera ¿ese no es el señor Fuji?

Fue entonces cuando vio cual era la situación y se puso a la defensiva, ordenando de seguido.

-¡Articuno, rayo hielo!

Un rápido proyectil helado impactó sobre un desprevenido scyther, congelándole y librándole así de su cautiverio. Los digglet y el dugtrio desaparecieron bajo tierra y articuno aterrizó justo al lado del anciano, al tiempo que Rojo desmontaba.

-¡Señor Fuji! ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Qué ha ocurrido, qué es todo esto?

-Oh, Rojo, es terrible…

Entre el anciano y Hoja estuvieron poniendo al corriente de todo al chico, el cual se quedó a cuadros en cuanto lo supo todo, dándole aún más razones para odiar a Giovanni con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo, debemos ayudar a mewtwo! ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer, señor Fuji?

-Quizás haya algo, pero necesitaríamos un gran poder…

-¿De qué se trata?

-Aunque Giovanni la haya modificado, a fin de cuentas sigue siendo la misma armadura que yo mismo diseñé hace mucho tiempo con el propósito de aprovechar aún más las características de mewtwo una vez que estuviera lista su clonación. La cosa es que, cuando aumenta sus poderes, los reúne en un solo lugar para luego repartirlos en todas las áreas de su cuerpo, estimulando de esta forma sus puntos vitales.

-Ah, ya veo, entonces el lugar está…

-Así es, en el pecho, justo donde están esas joyas que alimentan a la armadura. Si consiguiéramos golpear el pecho de la armadura con la suficiente fuerza, su sistema se desmoronaría al interrumpirse el flujo de energía.

Fue entonces en ese mismo instante cuando Rojo y articuno lo comprendieron, mirándose mutuamente con el mismo gesto decidido. Sin necesidad de tener que decirle nada, articuno se lanzó a la carrera volando bajo hacia el este para que Giovanni no lo viera. Por su parte el chico sacó una ball y murmuró.

-Vale, necesitaremos ganar tiempo, yo lo distraeré.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡No, Rojo, es muy peligroso, he visto lo que mewtwo puede hacer, te destrozará!-exclamó Hoja, aterrada.

-Me lo imagino, pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras que Giovanni lo somete a su voluntad, he de ayudarle.

La seriedad y la disposición del chico hicieron que Hoja notara cómo su corazón daba un bote, sintiendo cómo sus sentimientos se desbordaban. Por un instante le miró con un brillo especial en los ojos, queriendo decirle lo que más ansiaba, pero entonces Rojo le cogió de una mejilla y la dijo, mirándola a los ojos.

-Volveré contigo, lo prometo.

Tras eso sacó a charizard y montó sobre él, alzando el vuelo en dirección a la aeronave. Hoja les observó esbozando una dulce sonrisa, sabiendo de cierto modo que el chico cumpliría con su promesa. Por su parte Fuji tan solo esbozó una gran sonrisa, murmurando por lo bajo.

-Ay, la juventud…

Por otro lado el líder del Team Rocket miraba a mewtwo ensutado en la armadura, saboreando su éxito, pero en ese justo instante se oyó una voz que tronó con furia.

-¡Giovanni!

El aludido tan solo sonrió tontamente, mirando al chico con expresión vacía y serena.

-Oh, Rojo, eres tú… ¿has venido a presenciar mi gran alzamiento?

-¡No, he venido a detenerte de una vez por todas!

Ante eso el hombre tan solo rió suavemente, sin alterarse siquiera, para luego comentar con voz calmada.

-Rojo… no puedes detenerme.

-¡No porque tú lo digas!

-Te voy a dar una oportunidad para alejarte, voy a hacer como si nada hubiera pasado en todo este verano, si te vas ahora no te haré daño ni a ti, ni a tu chica ni al viejo. Pero… si decides quedarte… en tal caso no tendré ningún tipo de consideración contigo.

-¿¡Y se supone que tengo que elegir?! ¡Vete al infierno!-chilló Rojo.

-¡Tú lo has querido, niñato metomentodo, voy a acabar contigo para siempre! ¡Mewtwo, bola sombra!-bramó Giovanni, perdiendo los papeles.

Al instante mewtwo obedeció, obnubilado por el efecto de la armadura, y lanzó una enorme bola sombra que fue directa contra él.

-¡Párala con lanzallamas!

Al punto charizard lanzó una gran columna de fuego que interceptó la bola sombra, aunque para su sorpresa esta hizo fuerza contra las llamas, logrando ganar el pulso y yendo recta hacia a ellos.

-¡A un lado, charizard!

El pokémon se apartó a tiempo, fallando por los pelos la bola sombra.

-Uauh, eso ha estado cerca…-pensó el chico, algo atacado.

-¡Bola sombra a discreción!

-¡Esquívalas y dragoaliento!

Charizard comenzó a volar con rapidez, haciendo virguerías en el aire y esquivando con soltura la gran mayoría de bolas sombra, haciendo frente a las más inmediatas con cuchillada y lanzando por ultimo un rápido dragoaliento sobre mewtwo.

-¡Protección!

Una barrera se alzó a tiempo, protegiéndole del dragoaliento. Fue entonces cuando Rojo exclamó.

-¡Ahora, cuchillada!

Charizard se abalanzó como una bala sobre mewtwo, logrando darle de lleno con sus resplandecientes garras, aunque la brillante armadura paró en gran parte el golpe.

-¡Vaya, no ha estado nada mal, pero ha sido inútil! ¡Psíquico!

Un aura brillante envolvió tanto al pokémon como al entrenador, sometiéndoles a una presión psíquica enorme. Rojo sintió como si su cerebro fuera constreñido por una fuerza colosal, dejando escapar un grito atroz.

-¡Sí, eso es, hazles sufrir!-masculló Giovanni, enloquecido.

Sin embargo tanto pokémon como entrenador lucharon con todas sus fuerzas ante semejante presión psíquica, Rojo aprovechó para musitar.

-Lan… za… llamas…

Charizard, haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal, reunió todo el fuego posible en su panza y se lo lanzó a bocajarro contra mewtwo, obligándole a soltarles y viéndose libres enseguida.

-¡Aléjate, por debajo!-exclamó el chico.

Aprovecharon la panza de la enorme aeronave para esconderse momentáneamente de ellos. Por su parte Rojo pensó a toda velocidad.

-Madre mía, es increíblemente fuerte, no podemos acercarnos. Date prisa, articuno…

* * *

Mientras tanto el ave legendaria volaba a toda velocidad hacia el este, concretamente hacia cierto lugar donde sabía que seguro se encontraría con zapdos, si moltres no había llegado aún. Aunque teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que había pasado, probablemente ya estarían de camino y se los encontraría en cualquier momento.

Sin embargo eso no pasó, cosa que extrañó bastante a articuno; por suerte él ya había paliado mucha distancia y estaba a punto de llegar, por lo que voló un poco más rápido hasta que finalmente se encontró con la figura de la vieja central de energía abandonada. Por lo que tenía entendido zapdos se instaló en ella poco después de que cayera en desuso, por lo que tenía que encontrarse ahí sí o sí.

Descendió por el lado izquierdo del edificio, encontrando un hueco en la pared y entrando por él, al tiempo que exclamaba.

-¡Moltres, zapdos! ¿Estáis ahí?

-¡Estamos aquí, articuno!-oyó la voz de moltres exclamar.

Siguió su voz hasta finalmente encontrar a los dos aludidos, zapdos estaba apartado de moltres, con cara de hastío, mientras que moltres le miraba con gesto ceñudo.

-¿Qué hacéis aun aquí? ¡Vamos, tenemos que irnos ya!

-Sí, sobre eso, puede que tengamos un pequeño problema…

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Pero que me estás…?! Oh, no…

-Oh, sí, me temo.

Y es que si por algo conocían bien a zapdos era sobre todo por su cabezonería y apatía, costándole dios y ayuda tomar decisiones por sí solo. Debido a esto articuno y él no hacían grandes migas, aunque moltres era el único que lograba hablar en cierta medida con él, pero hasta cierto punto. En cuanto le vio llegar no pudo evitar opinar.

-Oh, vaya, mirad quien tenemos aquí, al azulito en persona…

-Sí, yo también me alegro de volver a verte, zapdos…

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú, estabas mejor danzando por ahí, sin saber nada de mí…

-Mira, no te voy a negar eso, pero ahora mismo sucede algo importante y necesito que vengas con nosotros.

-Sí, ya me ha contado moltres, y mi respuesta es no.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Por qué?!

-¡Pues porque no me apetece! ¡Estaba yo aquí tan a gusto, haciendo nada, como es usual, y vais vosotros y rompéis la monotonía de mi existencia! ¡Gracias, lo necesitaba!

-¡Si serás imbécil! ¡Te necesitamos, zapdos, requerimos de toda la fuerza posible para parar algo que podría convertirse en una verdadera amenaza tanto para nosotros como para los humanos! ¿¡Es que no lo ves?!

-¡Yo no doy cuentas a nadie, ni siquiera a los humanos, y mucho menos a ti! ¡Así que coge aquí a brasitas y largaos de una vez!

-Zapdos, te he dicho miles de veces que odio ese nombrecito…-masculló moltres, molesto.

-¡Oh, ya lo sé, brasitas, por eso lo digo!

-¡Pues metete el nombrecito donde te quepa, chispitas!

-Oh, pero mírale como intenta imitarme sin resultados, qué mono estás cuando te enfadas, brasitas…

Antes de que la cosa fuera a peor articuno intercedió exclamando.

-¡Ya basta, los dos, parecéis críos!

-¡Ha empezado él!-se excusó moltres.

-¡Pero no le sigas el juego!

-Oh, pero es que es tan fácil… ¿verdad que sí, brasitas?

Para entonces moltres parecía estar a punto de estallar, con intenciones de atacarle e incendiar el lugar, pero articuno hizo todo lo posible por tranquilizarle.

-¡Moltres, moltres, tranquilo, no le hagas caso, solo quiere provocarte!

-¡Si ya lo sé, pero es que me crispa, maldita sea!

-Pues ignórale…

-Ya ¿y cómo se supone que le tengo que ignorar si le tenemos que convencer para que se venga con nosotros? Además, qué diablos, no tengo por qué aguantar todo esto, vámonos de aquí, seguro que lo podremos hacer los dos solos.

-¡No, necesitamos toda la potencia posible, y sólo lo podremos hacer si estamos los tres juntos!

-Ya, vale, en ese caso hazlo tú porque yo no puedo con esto.

Articuno suspiró, entendiendo perfectamente a moltres, ya que nunca había sido fácil tratar con zapdos; aun así hizo de tripas corazón y, armándose de paciencia, se dirigió a él.

-Mira, zapdos, ya sé que tú y yo no somos precisamente los mejores amigos, y tampoco voy a convencerte para que lo seamos. Pero te voy a pedir por favor que lo reconsideres y vengas con nosotros, no por mí, o por tu maldito orgullo, que a fin de cuentas me da igual, sino por el bien común. Está en juego el bienestar de esta tierra y de los pokémon y las personas que la habitan, y entre toda esa amalgama estamos tú y yo. No te pido que lo entiendas, ni que te pongas en la piel de los demás, pero sí te voy a pedir que lo hagas por ti mismo, que a fin de cuentas sé que será lo único por lo que lo harás si al final lo haces. Así que por favor, zapdos, vuela con nosotros.

El aludido miró fijamente a articuno sin apenas pestañear y conservando en todo momento esa expresión de hastío y molestia en su cara. Por un momento pareció que se iba a negar una vez más, pero entonces murmuró.

-Siempre has tenido mucha labia, articuno, y a decir verdad es algo que no soporto. Pero he de admitir que sabes hablar, por mucho que me repatee hacerlo. Está bien, pero sólo por esta.

-Gracias, zapdos.

-Dale gracias más bien a ese piquito de oro que tienes, pero bueno, acabemos con esto cuanto antes, no me apetece estar fuera mucho tiempo.

-Te diría también que te disculparas con moltres, pero eso sería estirarte demasiado.

-Exactamente, no tientes a la suerte, copito de nieve. Vamos, brasitas.

-Por arceus, qué cruz…-musitó el ave de fuego, rodando los ojos.

Y, sin mayor dilación, las tres aves legendarias se pusieron en marcha, lideradas por articuno y poniendo rumbo hacia el oeste volando a toda velocidad.

* * *

-¡Lanzallamas!

-¡Barrera!

Las llamas fueron paradas de golpe por una rápida barrera psíquica, haciendo imposible tocarle.

-¡Rapidez!

-¡Repélelo con cuchillada!

Una ristra de estrellas brillantes bastantes grandes fueron directas hacia él, pero charizard las detuvo a todas blandiendo rápidamente sus brillantes garras, usando también de vez en cuando su cola.

-¡Lanzallamas!

-¡Protección!

Una vez más el lanzallamas se quedó en nada, cosa que molestó a Rojo, el cual pensaba a toda velocidad.

-Maldita sea, atacar a distancia es imposible, no queda otra que acercarme para poder golpear, pero si lo hago me tendrá a tiro para atacar con psíquico. Voy a tener que ser más rápido que él…

-¡Bola sombra a discreción!-chilló Giovanni.

-¡Charizard, lánzate en picado y ataque ala!

Mewtwo fue el primero en atacar, lanzando una serie de bolas sombra que fueron directas hacia él, pero charizard comenzó a volar rápidamente entre ellas, al tiempo que sus alas brillaban con fuerza, usándolas para repeler alguna que otra bola y lanzándose en picado sobre mewtwo.

-¡Ahora, cuchillada!

Fue entonces cuando alcanzó a mewtwo, golpeándole primero con las alas de refilón y asestándole un fuerte tajo con sus garras, pero la armadura era súper resistente y aguantaba cualquier golpe que se preciara, desde los fuertes ataques físicos hasta las intensas llamas. Aun así charizard no se paró y siguió volando para alejarse de él, pero Giovanni exclamó.

-¡No dejes que se escapen, psíquico!

Aun a pesar de su velocidad no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo y el aura brillante les alcanzó, parándoles en seco en el aire y sometiéndoles a una presión psíquica atroz. Mewtwo movió una de sus garras, obligando a Rojo a desmontar de charizard y lanzando lejos tanto a pokémon como a entrenador, al tiempo que les seguía torturando con ese fortísimo ataque. El chico trataba de no gritar, pero el dolor era tal que no pudo más y lanzó un pavoroso chillido que resonó por todo el lugar. En un momento dado mewtwo aflojó y tanto Rojo como charizard se quedaron tendidos en el suelo, cerca del borde de la cubierta. Giovanni volvió a hablar mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-Rojo, tengo que admitir que eres un chico muy valiente, pero no tienes nada que hacer contra mí. Ahora poseo el pokémon más poderoso del mundo, y eso me convierte en el entrenador pokémon más fuerte del mundo, por lo que nunca vas a poder derrotarme. De cierta forma admiro esa valentía y tesón… pero por otro lado, te odio por haber estado todo el verano desbaratando mis planes.

En cuanto llegó a su lado cogió al chico por el cuello de su chaleco y lo levantó, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos.

-Pero ahora… ahora ya no puedes hacerme nada. He ganado, Rojo. Te voy a dar una última oportunidad, y esta vez de verdad. Únete a mí, Rojo. Sé parte del Team Rocket y ayúdame a conquistar el mundo junto con mewtwo. Los dos juntos seremos invencibles. Y, por supuesto, ni tu chica ni el viejo correrán peligro, de hecho también se unirán a mí. Cuantos más seamos, mejor, y así el mundo caerá antes a nuestros pies. ¿Qué me dices, Rojo?

El chico aún estaba un poco tocado debido al efecto de psíquico, pero enseguida recobró la compostura, mirando con odio a Giovanni y respondiéndole de seguido. Con un gran escupitajo en la cara. El líder del Team Rocket se quedó ahí, en el sitio, con los ojos cerrados debido al impacto. Pero luego comenzó a reírse suavemente, al tiempo que decía.

-Muy bien, supongo que eso es un no. Es una pena, pensaba que eras más listo. Pero en tal caso… tan solo puedo despedirme de ti. Adiós, Rojo. ¡Adiós!

Y, tras ese grito, pateó al chico en el pecho, lanzándole al vacío. Por su parte Rojo no gritó ni dijo nada, tan solo cerró los ojos al tiempo que su gorra salía volando. Pudo oír un grito desgarrador por parte de Hoja, pensando en ella durante todo el camino y esbozando una genuina sonrisa mientras caía.

Pero entonces pudo notar cómo aterrizaba sobre algo blando y fresco, abriendo los ojos y acentuando un poco más la sonrisa.

-Articuno, me alegro de verte, amigo.

Por su parte el ave legendaria lanzó un chillido, al tiempo que moltres y zapdos le imitaban; Giovanni vio la llegada con auténtico estupor.

-¿¡Pero qué es todo esto?!

De golpe y porrazo charizard se enderezó, al tiempo que latigaba su cola a ras de suelo, haciendo caer a Giovanni y rodando para luego dejarse caer por el borde y remontar el vuelo, reuniéndose con las aves legendarias justo delante de mewtwo. Por su parte el chico sacó al resto de su equipo rápidamente, pikachu se subió al lomo de zapdos, al tiempo que charizard volaba al lado de moltres. Haunter y porygon acompañaron a su entrenador y lapras se posó en plena cubierta, a pocos metros de donde estaba mewtwo muy quieto.

-¡Ahora, todos juntos! ¡Pikachu, zapdos, rayo! ¡Lapras, articuno, rayo hielo! ¡Charizard, moltres, lanzallamas! ¡Haunter, tinieblas! ¡Porygon, psicorrayo!

A la par todos comenzaron a cargar sus respectivos ataques para combinarlos, pero en ese momento Giovanni se levantó y rugió.

-¡No sé qué pretendéis hacer, pero no os dejaré! ¡Mewtwo, psíquico!

Pero antes de que mewtwo llegara a atacar, Rojo se adelantó y exclamó.

-¡Haunter, rayo confuso!

Al punto una intensa luz morada se precipitó sobre el pokémon psíquico, que acabó confuso aun a pesar de su armadura, ya que ésta no le protegía de la luz como tal al tener el casco visera propia. Inmediatamente después Rojo chilló.

-¡Ahora! ¡Remate múltiple!

Tras eso hubo vía libre y todo el mundo terminó de cargar sus respectivos ataques, atacando simultáneamente. Los dos lanzallamas de charizard y moltres se fundieron en uno solo, creando una columna de llamas enorme y ardiente. Ambos rayos hielo de lapras y articuno hicieron lo mismo, formando un gigantesco rayo congelante que se fusionó con el lanzallamas, dotándole de un color lila intenso. Ambos rayos de zapdos y pikachu se acabaron convirtiendo en un potentísimo trueno que atravesó el ataque principal, añadiéndole un color amarillo intenso a la mezcla. Las tinieblas y el psicorrayo de haunter y porygon se sumaron a todo el conjunto, dando como resultado un enorme rayo de energía multicolor que se embaló sobre mewtwo, el cual no pudo hacer nada por esquivarlo al estar confuso. Giovanni gritó el mayor no de su vida, sin poder hacer nada por detener semejante poder. Y, entonces, hizo impacto sobre la armadura.

Un fogonazo de luz brillante se expandió en todas las direcciones, obligando a todo el mundo a cubrirse. Se oyó como si hubiese habido una gran explosión, retumbando el sonido como un trueno en la lejanía y haciendo temblequear los cristales de las ventanas de las casas de Celeste. Una gran nube de humo se expandió por toda la cubierta superior de la aeronave, ocultando a mewtwo de la vista.

En cuanto el humo se apartó y la luz se apagó Giovanni alzó la vista, inseguro de lo que había sucedido exactamente; en cuanto vio que mewtwo seguía ahí de pie y con la armadura intacta se alegró, pero inmediatamente después su sonrisa se desvaneció en cuanto vio lo que vio. Y es que la armadura comenzó a agrietarse de arriba abajo hasta que finalmente se desarmó por completo, cayendo sus pedazos al suelo junto con el rubí y el zafiro completamente intactos. El casco se partió en dos y cayó a los pies de mewtwo, el cual se giró y miró a Giovanni con sus ojos completamente envueltos en una luz azulada intensa. Por primera vez en su vida el líder del Team Rocket sintió miedo y dio un paso hacia atrás, con tan mala fortuna que resbaló y acabó cayendo al suelo con dureza. En un visto y no visto mewtwo se teletransportó y se echó sobre él, con un puño envuelto en un aura con forma de cuchilla.

-No… por favor…-musitó Giovanni, muerto de miedo.

Aun así mewtwo no lo escuchó y alzó el puño hasta lo más alto, dispuesto a todo. Sin embargo un grito desgarró el aire antes de que sucediera nada.

-¡No, mewtwo, no lo hagas!

Ante ese grito el aludido se detuvo momentáneamente, mirando a los ojos a su enemigo mientras que Rojo seguía hablando.

-¡No merece la pena mancharte las manos de sangre por alguien como él! ¡Tú eres mejor que eso, mewtwo! ¡No dejes que la rabia te ciegue!

Por un momento el pokémon se quedó quieto, considerando las palabras del chico, pero sin recoger la cuchilla brillante. Miró a los ojos de Giovanni, pudiendo ver un profundo miedo en él. Los restos de la armadura yacían al otro lado de la cubierta, completamente inservibles.

Mewtwo cerró los ojos con fuerza, aplacando su propia furia, y en cuanto los abrió volvieron a ser los mismos ojos lila de siempre. La cuchilla se desvaneció y el pokémon se apartó de él, flotando en el aire y mirando fijamente a un aliviado pero aún amedrentado Giovanni. Finalmente, tras un denso silencio, mewtwo habló.

-Ahora todo acaba aquí. Espero no tener que arrepentirme de esto.

Y, tras esas palabras, se envolvió en un aura brillante que se apagó momentáneamente. Por un instante no hubo nada, pero luego dos rayos psíquicos surgieron de improviso de entre las nubes e impactaron sobre la aeronave, uno en la cola y otro en uno de los rotores. Toda la aeronave dio un bandazo, perdiendo la estabilidad y comenzando a caer rápidamente, con Giovanni aún subido a ella. Rojo actuó rápido y recogió a lapras antes de que la nave se escorara demasiado, aunque los restos de la armadura resbalaron y cayeron al vacío. Sin embargo las manos de mewtwo brillaron de nuevo, envolviendo a la nave y al hombre en una brillante aura hasta que finalmente ambos desaparecieron en el aire, como si nunca hubieran existido.

Una vez que todo terminó mewtwo se reunió con Fuji y Hoja al lado de la entrada de la cueva, al tiempo que Rojo y las aves legendarias aterrizaban también justo al lado. El anciano se dirigió al pokémon.

-Has hecho lo correcto, estoy orgulloso de ti, mewtwo.

-De alguna forma supe que no valía la pena, además, tú mismo me enseñaste antes lo que era la compasión, algo que antes no tenía. Gracias.

-No, gracias a ti, mewtwo, por creer en ti mismo. Ahora estás listo para irte.

El chico se acercó y murmuró.

-Menos mal que todo ha salido bien. Gracias moltres, zapdos, sin vosotros hubiera sido imposible.

El ave de fuego soltó un chillido, pero zapdos no dijo nada, mirando hacia otro lado. Por su parte mewtwo también le habló a él.

-Gracias por ayudarme, Rojo.

-Ah, no ha sido nada, he hecho lo que tenía que hacer…

Aunque antes de que pudiera decir nada más, la chica se abalanzó sobre él y le dio un gran abrazo, al tiempo que susurraba.

-Estoy tan orgullosa de ti…

-Ya estoy aquí, Hoja, como te prometí.

En ese mismo instante aparecieron tanto la gorra del chico como el sombrero de la chica, ambos llevados por la fuerza psíquica de mewtwo, y se los puso a sus respectivos dueños.

-Esto es vuestro.

-Oh, sí, gracias mewtwo.

-Y estas joyas… os voy a pedir que las guardéis celosamente, no deben caer en las manos equivocadas-añadió el pokémon, trayendo consigo el rubí y el zafiro y dándoselos a Rojo.

-Oh, descuida, sé de alguien que puede hacer un buen uso de ellas.

-Por cierto, mewtwo-comentó en ese momento Hoja.

-¿Si?

-¿Qué has hecho con la nave y Giovanni, a donde los has llevado?

-A un lugar donde no puedan hacer más daño, no te preocupes, ahora ya está todo bien.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en isla Inta, el sol lucía con fuerza, bañando el verde paisaje que el prado ofrecía. En un momento dado hubo un repentino destello en el cielo, apareciendo de improviso la aeronave del Team Rocket, la cual se precipitó sin control alguno sobre el prado, concretamente sobre un almacén que había justo en medio del mismo. El impacto fue brutal, destruyendo todo cuanto se puso en su camino y explotando en el proceso, envolviendo en llamas los restos del almacén y la aeronave.

De entre algunos arbustos cercanos surgió un algo adolorido Giovanni, el cual contempló cómo todas sus posesiones ardían rápidamente. Un gesto de pura rabia ciega se mezclaba con un odio latente que cada vez iba creciendo más y más, pensando en una sola cosa.

-Rojo… me las pagarás todas juntas, lo juro.

* * *

Para esa misma tarde se personó en Celeste una armada de policías alertados por los vecinos, acercándose hasta la cueva para averiguar lo que había pasado, pero lo único que encontraron fueron los restos de una extraña armadura y poco más. La Interpol también se personó, pero al igual que la policía se dio con un canto en los dientes, sin posibilidad de esclarecer lo sucedido.

-¡Maldita sea, primero recibimos la llamada de que hay una nave gigante por aquí y ahora esto! ¡Como encuentre al gracioso, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer en este momento!-exclamó Smart, contrariado.

-¡Señor, nos llaman desde isla Inta, parece que ha habido una explosión ya sabe usted donde!

-¡Voy, que traigan el helicóptero! Agh, es un no parar…

En ese justo momento sonó su teléfono móvil y lo cogió enseguida.

-¿Sí?

-Smart, soy yo.

-¡Ah, Rojo, cuanto tiempo! ¿Llamas por algo, alguna novedad?

-Sí, es por lo de esta mañana, no te preocupes, está todo solucionado, el Team Rocket no volverá a dar la tabarra.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro? ¿Y dónde estás, desde donde llamas?

-Confíe en mí, llévense los restos que han encontrado, les ayudarán a esclarecer el misterio, por ahora no puedo contarle mucho más, pero en cuanto pueda le volveré a llamar.

-Ah, pero espera un momento…

Sin embargo el chico colgó, dejándole con la miel en los labios.

Una vez que la policía y la Interpol se retiraron los demás pudieron salir de casa de Bill para despedir a mewtwo, el cual partía de viaje para encontrar a mew. Moltres y zapdos se fueron mucho antes, aprovechando que aún no había nadie.

-Mucha suerte en tu viaje, mewtwo, espero que puedas encontrar a mew.

-Yo también lo espero, gracias por todo, Rojo. Y gracias a ti también-añadió el pokémon, dirigiéndose a su creador.

-No, mewtwo, gracias a ti por perdonarme y ayudarme a encontrar la paz. Ya me puedo morir tranquilo-murmuró Fuji.

-No digas eso, después de todo… eres lo más parecido a un padre que tengo-murmuró el pokémon.

Fuji se emocionó al escuchar esas palabras, abrazando a mewtwo en el proceso, el cual le devolvió el gesto. Finalmente alzó el vuelo y se perdió en la lejanía.

-Y se fue… se siente extraño, es como ver partir a tu propio hijo-murmuró el anciano.

-Bueno, de cierta forma lo era, seguro que en cuanto encuentre las respuestas que busca volverá con usted-aseguró Rojo.

-No sé yo si mi cuerpo achacoso estará por la labor, pero bueno…

-Quien sabe… por cierto, señor Fuji, no sé si lo sabrá, pero creo conveniente que lo sepa. Blaine le echa mucho de menos…

Al oír el nombre algo despertó dentro del anciano, comentando de seguido.

-Oh, mi viejo amigo… es verdad, me había olvidado por completo de él. Tendré que visitarle entonces.

-Seguro que se alegrará mucho de saber que sigue vivo.

-Sí, era un buen hombre. Pero bueno, yo tengo que volver ya a pueblo Lavanda, deben de estar preocupados por mí. Gracias por todo, Rojo, eres un muchacho excepcional.

-No ha sido nada, señor… por cierto ¿Dónde está Hoja?

-Ah, la vi antes dirigirse a la otra punta del cabo, debe estar ahí.

Finalmente Fuji se despidió de él y se fue de allí, dejando al chico solo frente a la casa de Bill. Después se puso en camino hasta llegar a la otra punta del cabo Celeste, donde vio a Hoja junto al acantilado admirando las vistas, al tiempo que el sol se iba poniendo al fondo. Se puso a su lado y contempló las vistas también.

-Es precioso ¿verdad?-comentó ella en un momento dado.

-Sí…

Por un momento los dos no dijeron nada, pero al final se miraron fijamente, dejando que sus ojos hablaran por ellos. Rojo quiso decir algo, pero al final desechó las palabras y se inclinó sobre la chica, la cual tan solo aceptó el gesto con los ojos brillantes. Finalmente los dos se rozaron los labios, disfrutando de la maravillosa sensación y quedándose los dos solos en el mundo. Nada hubo a partir de ese momento más que ellos dos, sintiendo sus corazones latir al unísono, compartiendo un mismo sentimiento. La gorra y el sombrero cayeron juntos a su lado, mientras que la luz del atardecer bañaba la costa, al tiempo que una luna creciente comenzaba a brillar entre las estrellas.

* * *

¡Y aquí está por fin la resolución del conflicto con el Team Rocket! toda la verdad sale a la luz y todas las piezas encajan... ¿o casi todas? falta algo más, pero se revelará en posteriores capítulos. En cuanto al capítulo en sí decir tiene que me he esmerado mucho con los detalles para que se viera todo lo épico posible, espero que el resultado final sea satisfactorio. En otro orden de asuntos, es cierto que en su momento llegué a decir que no habrían más escenas en las cuales veríamos a los pokémon hablar entre sí, pero dado que las situaciones en sí daban pie a este tipo de escenas, decidí seguir escribiéndolas sobre todo para este capítulo en concreto, ya que ayudan mucho a la consecución de la trama. Además, visto lo visto, y debido a esto mismo, he decidido que no las voy a limitar en posteriores generaciones, por lo que esperad más escenas así en el futuro a lo largo de todas las tramas.

Por otro lado tenemos por fin la declaración ¡shippers, regocijaos! XD espero que os haya gustado esa escena en concreto, pereferí dejar de lado las palabras y hacer que las acciones hablaran por sí solas. A partir de aquí la relación entre los dos dará un giro de 180º (well, duh) y veréis a unos Rojo y Hoja algo acaramelados (aunque no demasiado) y algo torpes que harán la delicia de los más románticos.

Además tengo algo que anunciar con respecto a esta historia, dado que queda muy poco para terminar y me siento particularmente inspirado, voy a darla un último empujón final y voy a escribir todos los capítulos faltantes de una sentada, para luego ir publicándolos paulatinamente. Esperad el gran final para dentro de una semana como mucho, voy a darle caña. Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 27**

**Vuelve a casa vuelve**

-Muy bien, se abre la nueva sesión interdisciplinar de la Asociación Pokémon de Kanto, empezaremos pasando lista. Líder de gimnasio de ciudad Plateada, Brock.

-¡Presente!

-Vale. Líder de gimnasio de ciudad Celeste, Misty.

-¡Presente!

-Muy bien. Líder de gimnasio de ciudad Carmín, LT. Surge.

-¡Presente, señor!

-Descanse, soldado. Líder de gimnasio de ciudad Azulona, Erika.

-¡Presente!

-Bien. Líder de gimnasio de ciudad Fucsia, Koga.

-¡Presente!

-Estupendo. Líder de gimnasio de ciudad Azafrán, Sabrina.

-¡Presente!

-De acuerdo. Líder de gimnasio de isla Canela, Blaine.

-¡Presente!

-Muy bien, y… líder de gimnasio de ciudad Verde… que a saber dónde estará, y me voy a cagar en sus muelas porque ya le vale, maldita sea…

-Tranquilo señor presidente, no se sulfure…-murmuró Misty.

-¿¡Que no me sulfure?! ¿¡Y cómo quieres que no me sulfure, Misty, hija de mi vida?!

-Ya, ya…

-¡Y es por eso por lo que estamos aquí! ¡Primer y único punto del día, resolución del caos montado al no aparecer el líder de ciudad Verde en todo el verano! ¿Alguien me puede decir dónde se ha metido ese hombre? Blaine, me dijiste que lo mirarías ¿alguna novedad?

-Nada de nada, no aparece por ningún lado, además, no tiene un número de teléfono con el que contactarle, ni nadie a quien dirigirse en este tipo de casos, nada de nada, y tampoco he podido entrar en su gimnasio para averiguar más cosas ya que él es el único que tiene copia de la llave.

-Estupendo, maravilloso, sensacional… y mientras tanto tenemos a una turba de entrenadores sin octava medalla, quejándose al respecto, y lo mejor de todo… ¡es que mañana empieza la liga! ¡Que alguien me pellizque!

-Por lo que tengo entendido este año no ha salido mucha gente de viaje…-comentó en ese momento Brock.

-Sí, yo también lo he notado, no ha habido tantos aspirantes como otros años-asintió Erika.

-No, según el profesor Oak poco menos de dieciséis personas salieron de pueblo Paleta a principios de verano, con algunos que otros grupos pequeños dispersos en otras ciudades, pero entre todos no llegan ni a cuarenta personas-explicó el presidente, ojeando varios papeles.

-Eso es muy poca gente comparada con otros años-murmuró Koga con tono plano.

-Sí, según nuestros archivos el pico más alto se registró en 1989, con una asistencia a la liga de casi setenta personas-apuntó el presidente.

-Vaya, nada mal…-murmuró Surge, asombrado.

-Recuerdo ese año en concreto, el ir y venir de entrenadores era constante, el máximo de veces que llegué a combatir en un solo día fue de cinco combates-explicó Blaine.

-Buf, suena agotador…-opinó Erika.

-Sí, sí, de cualquier forma, no hace falta ver que aun a pesar de que sean pocas personas les falta una medalla para poder participar, y el caso es que el líder de Verde no ha estado presente durante todo el verano cuando tendría que haber estado. Y con solo un día a que empiece la liga, no da tiempo a nada.

-¿Y si aplazamos la liga?-sugirió en ese momento Surge.

-Lo pensé, pero no podemos hacer eso, las fechas están cuadradas y ponerse ahora a reestructurarlo todo no tiene sentido, además, si el líder sigue sin aparecer estamos en las mismas. Y antes de que alguien diga nada, no, no se puede suspender la liga.

-¿Por qué no?-inquirió Misty, extrañada.

-Porque eso ya es decisión de la meseta Añil, y dudo que decidan suspender nada a un solo día de empezar la competición, la gente se les echaría encima.

-¿Y entonces qué hacemos?-inquirió Erika, un tanto preocupada.

Por un momento todo el mundo se quedó callado, pensando en alguna opción, pero en ese momento una voz que hasta el momento no se había pronunciado anunció.

-Siete medallas.

Todo el mundo levantó la mirada, siendo el presidente el primero en opinar.

-¿Siete medallas? ¿A qué te refieres, Sabrina?

-Me refiero a que, si no da tiempo a que todo el mundo recolecte ocho medallas y tampoco se puede aplazar o anular la competición, este año, y como medida excepcional, puedan participar todos aquellos que posean siete medallas. Es una solución rápida y sencilla que, aunque rompa con las reglas tradicionales, está justificada debido a las circunstancias.

La contundente explicación fue como una gran revelación, sobre todo para el presidente, ya que le sacaba de los problemas en los que estaba metido.

-¡Pero eso es genial! Como bien dices sería algo excepcional y no tendría que volver a repetirse en posteriores años, claro, es perfecto. Me parece una gran idea ¿votos a favor?

Prácticamente todo el mundo votó a favor, ya que de por sí era lo más viable en una situación como esa.

-¡Aprobado por mayoría absoluta! Muy bien, pues en ese caso se levanta la sesión, ya me encargaré yo de avisar a la prensa y la televisión para que lo anuncien lo antes posible.

Por su parte todos los líderes se despidieron y se fueron rápidamente menos Sabrina, ya que el resto tenía que viajar de vuelta a sus respectivas ciudades. Y es que, al ser la ciudad capital, ciudad Azafrán era la sede de la Asociación Pokémon local, la cual regulaba todo lo concerniente al sistema de gimnasios y demás requisitos para poder participar en la correspondiente liga. El presidente recogió todas sus cosas y salió de la sala de juntas, dirigiéndose a su despacho al otro lado del piso del edificio el cual albergaba la asociación, teniendo un solo piso a su disposición. Podría parecer pequeño, pero para las funciones de la asociación era más que suficiente, y el presidente siempre lo había pensado así. En cuanto llegó hasta la puerta de su despacho se encontró con un hombre de mediana edad, de pelo canoso y trajeado que, nada más verlo, se dirigió hacia él.

-Señor presidente ¿tiene un poco de tiempo?

-Bueno, ahora mismo estoy un pelín liado, pero puedo atenderle ¿Quién es usted?

-Smart, detective de la Interpol, sección trotamundos-anunció él, enseñando sus credenciales.

-Oh, ya veo, supongo que habrá venido por ese incidente en Celeste que, aparentemente, no sucedió ¿no?

-Sí, aunque ya le digo yo que algo sí que sucedió, no todos los días aparece una aeronave estrellada en isla Inta, y todo apunta que es la misma aeronave que vieron en Celeste.

-Ya veo, aunque no veo qué puede tener todo eso que ver con la asociación.

-El caso es que he estado investigando desde entonces hasta ahora y resulta que sí que puede haber algún tipo de conexión. Necesito hacerle un par de preguntas, no le robaré mucho tiempo.

-Usted me dirá-murmuró el presidente entrando en su despacho y sentándose en su silla.

-Verá, le explicaré, hemos tratado de averiguar a quien le pertenecía la aeronave estrellada y todas las pistas nos llevan a ciudad Verde.

-¿De veras? ¿Y cómo así?

-No lo sabemos con seguridad, pero lo que sí conocemos lo es gracias a unos cuantos restos que pudimos salvar del almacén que acabó destruido al estrellarse la aeronave, entre ellos varios papeles en los que aparecían varios documentos con el sello de la Asociación Pokémon en ellos.

-¿Qué? ¿Puedo ver esos documentos?

-Lo siento pero me temo que no, están archivados como pruebas, pero le puedo decir qué eran exactamente.

-Sí, por favor.

-Bien. Eran básicamente una orden de arrendamiento de terreno y las escrituras de propiedad del gimnasio de ciudad Verde.

Esa revelación cogió por sorpresa al presidente, el cual miró incrédulo al agente y comentando de seguido.

-Pero bueno ¿y que hacían ahí esos documentos?

-Eso mismo nos hemos preguntado nosotros, señor presidente, esperábamos que usted nos pudiera decir algo al respecto ¿Quién suele poseer ese tipo de documentos?

-Pues los líderes de gimnasio, básicamente, el terreno lo pone la asociación y esta acuerda un convenio con el líder pertinente, entregándole la propiedad del gimnasio para que este lo custodie.

-Ya veo… ¿pero por qué ciudad Verde?

-Pues… no lo sé, pero el caso es…

-¿Ocurre algo, señor presidente?-inquirió Smart, dándose cuenta de que podría haber algo más.

-Sí, bueno, digamos que tenía un problema que ahora mismo está resuelto, pero… el caso es que durante todo el verano el líder de gimnasio de ciudad Verde ha estado desaparecido y sin dar señales de vida, y ahora sucede esto. No sé, es todo muy raro…

Para entonces la mente de Smart se encontraba funcionando a toda velocidad, recomponiendo las piezas rápidamente y dando forma al misterio. La aeronave estrellada, el hecho de que haya caído sobre el almacén Rocket en isla Inta, la aparición de esos papeles pertenecientes a la asociación, y ahora ese minúsculo detalle. Fue en ese mismo instante cuando lo comprendió, murmurando por lo bajo.

-Pues claro…

-¿Perdone?-inquirió el presidente, extrañado.

-Puede que tenga a su hombre pero me falta confirmarlo, estaré en contacto con usted, si mis sospechas son ciertas me temo que va a tener más de un problema cuando todo esto acabe. Buenos días, señor presidente.

Tras esa rápida despedida Smart salió del despacho, dejando a un confuso presidente en él. Una vez que estuvo fuera del edificio hizo una rápida llamada.

-Soy yo, creo que ya casi lo tenemos, quiero ese gimnasio vigilado las veinticuatro horas, si notáis actividad sospechosa avisadme de inmediato.

Tras esa escueta orden colgó de seguido, con una mirada llena de determinación grabada en su cara.

* * *

Esa misma mañana Rojo despertó sintiéndose un pelín diferente a como cuando se despertaba todas las mañanas. Quizás fuera por el pequeño detalle de que ahora compartía su vida con la chica que más amaba. Sí, definitivamente tenía que ser eso. Aunque enseguida notó que dicha chica no estaba en la cama, cosa que le extrañó en parte, pero asumió que estaría desayunando abajo, por lo que se aseó y vistió rápidamente para bajar a desayunar él también.

El centro pokémon de ciudad Celeste estaba bastante tranquilo, aunque las pocas personas que allí habían no dejaban de hablar sobre la extraña aeronave que apareció a las afueras y luego desapareció, además de la súbita explosión que sacudió los cristales de toda la ciudad. El chico apenas prestó atención a todo esos chismorreos, centrándose en localizar a su ahora novia, encontrándola justo al lado de una ventana.

-Hola, buenos días-la saludó.

-Buenos días…

Los dos se miraron algo cortados, sobre todo Rojo, que no sabía muy bien cómo proceder, cosa que enseguida lo comentó.

-Perdona si me notas algo torpe, es sólo que… se siente extraño. No es que sea raro, ni mucho menos, es que…

-No pasa nada, entiendo lo que quieres decir.

Rojo se rió tontamente, rascándose la nuca en un gesto incómodo, pero aun así la chica sonrió y murmuró.

-Bueno… podrías empezar con un beso…

-Ah… claro, sí, perdona…

El chico se inclinó sobre ella y la plantó un corto pero intenso beso en los labios. En cuanto se separaron Rojo inquirió.

-¿Así está bien?

Hoja no pudo evitar reírse tontamente, comentando de seguido.

-Sí, claro que sí… estás muy mono cuando te pones tan nervioso.

El chico enrojeció ligeramente, aunque aun así se dejó llevar por el momento, sintiéndose muy feliz con ella a su lado. Se sentó a su lado y fue a coger algo para desayunar, comiendo juntos mientras hablaban de banalidades varias.

-¿Alguna vez pensaste que acabaría así?

-¿Lo dices por el hecho en sí o por todo lo que ha pasado?

-Bueno, un poco de todo…

-Ah, pues a decir verdad… no, lo cierto es que no.

Hoja tan solo se rió suavemente, no obstante el chico por un momento se puso serio y comentó.

-Aunque… cuando desapareciste y supe qué había sido de ti me sentí enfadado conmigo mismo, me dio tanta rabia no haber podido estar ahí para protegerte…

-Eh, vamos, no podías saberlo, después de todo Giovanni jugó muy bien sus cartas.

-Ese desgraciado… por su culpa casi caes al vacío, si no hubiera llegado a tiempo yo, yo…

-Eh, eh, Rojo, Rojo, ya está, tranquilo, ya ha pasado, lo importante es que estamos bien los dos… y que estamos juntos ahora-le tranquilizó la chica, cogiéndole de la mano.

Ante eso el chico sonrió, olvidándose de todo lo demás y cogiéndola de la mano a ella.

-Sí, tienes razón. Perdona, suelo pensarlo de más.

-No pasa nada.

Desayunaron los dos juntos y, tras eso, se dirigieron a recepción para recoger las cosas de Hoja, ya que se las habían traído del centro pokémon de isla Canela. También pudo recuperar sus pokémon, los cuales habían estado allí desde el principio, ya que el Team Rocket la desarmó por completo estando allí antes de llevársela.

-Muchas gracias por todo-agradeció la chica a la enfermera jefe.

-No ha sido nada… por cierto, ahora que lo pienso, vosotros sois de pueblo Paleta ¿no?

-Ah, pues sí…

-¡Menos mal, empezaba a pensar que no encontraría a nadie de allí! A primera hora de la mañana llamó el profesor Oak y me dijo que estaba tratando de localizar a todos los entrenadores a su cargo, llamadle cuando tengáis algo de tiempo.

-Ah, está bien, vamos entonces.

Los dos se dirigieron a la zona de teléfonos y Rojo marcó el número de su laboratorio, cogiendo al poco rato uno de sus ayudantes.

-Laboratorio del profesor Oak, dígame.

-Ah, hola ¿está el profesor? Soy Rojo, uno de los entrenadores a su cargo.

-Ah, sí, ahora le paso.

Al cabo de unos pocos segundos el profesor se puso al teléfono.

-¡Rojo, me alegro de volver a saber de ti!

-Hola profesor, nos dijeron que había llamado, Hoja también está aquí conmigo.

-¡Hola profesor!-exclamó ella para que la oyera.

-Ah, así que estáis los dos juntos, bien, bien, después de todo quería hablar con vosotros. Como supongo que ya sabéis, la conferencia de la liga empieza mañana…

-Sí, sobre eso lo cierto es que…

-Si lo que vas a decirme es que no tienes las ocho medallas no pasa nada porque se ha anunciado algo importante, estoy reuniendo a todos para poder comunicarlo en conjunto, volved cuanto antes al pueblo y os contaré más detalles.

-Ah, está bien, vamos para allá.

Tras esa rápida orden colgaron de seguido y se prepararon para regresar a su hogar, recogiendo sus cosas y devolviendo la llave de la habitación. Una vez que estuvieron listos salieron al jardín, montaron a lomos de articuno y pusieron rumbo hacia pueblo Paleta.

El viaje de vuelta fue tranquilo y bastante rápido, en poco menos de tres cuartos de hora se personaron allí, viendo desde las alturas ciudad Plateada enclavada entre las montañas, ciudad Verde situada en medio del gran llano que precedía al bosque Verde y pueblo Paleta y sus verdes campiñas salpicadas de vegetación.

Articuno planeó suavemente, aprovechando las corrientes de aire, y aterrizó delante de la casa de Rojo. Los dos se apearon del legendario pokémon, Hoja comentó de seguido.

-Me voy a casa a saludar a mi madre y a dejar las cosas, nos vemos luego en el laboratorio ¿vale?

-Vale, te veo ahora.

El chico se despidió de ella dándola un beso en los labios y la observó alejarse esbozando una gran sonrisa. Recogió a articuno y entró en su casa a no más tardar.

-¡Mamá, ya estoy en casa!-anunció el chico mientras se descalzaba.

-¡Rojo, cariño, has vuelto!

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la mujer dio un sorpresivo abrazo a su hijo, cubriéndole de besos y al tiempo que decía.

-Ay, ay, déjame verte bien… vaya, mírate, ya estás hecho todo un hombretón…

-Oh, mamá, venga ya, si sólo he estado fuera dos meses y medio…

-Oh, ya lo sé, pero se me han hecho eternos… realmente has crecido mucho, el viaje te ha hecho muy bien.

-Yo me veo igual que siempre…

-Puede que tú lo veas así, pero ya te digo yo que una madre se da cuenta de estas cosas.

-Si tú lo dices…

-Debes de estar cansado, ve a tu habitación a descansar un rato. Y déjame tu mochila, ya me ocupo yo de la ropa sucia.

-Está bien, gracias mamá.

Subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación, encontrándola exactamente igual a como la dejó cuando se fue. Se tumbó en su cama, pensando en todo su viaje y todo lo que había llegado a hacer en él. Los combates de gimnasio, sus medallas ganadas con esfuerzo y constancia… y por supuesto la satisfacción de haber derrotado al que había sido su mayor enemigo durante todo el viaje, ayudando a una criatura extraordinaria. Y, como no, el saber que ahora él y Hoja estaban juntos le llenaba de una alegría casi indescriptible. Teniendo todo eso en cuenta hasta no le importaba no poder participar en la conferencia de ese año, se sentía bastante satisfecho en ese sentido. Sin embargo en ese momento recordó las palabras de Oak y se quedó intrigado, por lo que se levantó y regresó abajo.

-¡Mamá!

-Ah, hola cariño, ya he puesto la lavadora.

-Ah, bien, aunque una cosa…

-¡Y cuéntame! ¿Qué tal el viaje, has conocido a mucha gente, cuantos pokémon has capturado, qué tal se te dieron los gimnasios? Cuéntame, cuéntame, quiero saberlo todo.

No entraba dentro de sus planes quedarse mucho tiempo en casa, pero al ver tan entusiasmada a su madre decidió quedarse un rato hablando con ella, contándola de todo un poco. La habló de los pokémon que atrapó, enseñándoselos en el proceso, las batallas de gimnasio, los parajes y sitios que visitó, aunque prefirió omitir todo su periplo contra el Team Rocket ya que no quería preocuparla de más en ese sentido.

-Qué bien, me alegro de que te haya ido tan bien, sin duda alguna el viaje te ha enriquecido como persona y te ha hecho crecer.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices…

-Claro que sí… ¿y qué tal está Hoja? Llegó a ir contigo según tú ¿no?

-Ah, sí, pues bien…-murmuró el chico, mirando a otro lado.

-¿Solo bien?-inquirió ella, mirándole con interés.

-Eh… sí…

La mirada que le echaba su madre era tal que a Rojo le dio la sensación de que, de cierta forma, ya lo sabía y parecía estar esperando la confirmación por su parte. Al principio no estaba del todo seguro de si decirla o no que estaban saliendo, pero después de tan somera respuesta y la mirada que le estaba echando, no tuvo más remedio que decírselo.

-Agh, está bien… Hoja y yo estamos saliendo.

-Ajá, ya sabía yo que algo había ahí… ¡ay, pero qué bien, mi hijo ya es todo un hombretón con novia y todo, estoy tan feliz por ti, cariño!-exclamó la mujer, abrazando a su hijo.

-¡Mamá, por favor, para, tampoco es para tanto!-exclamó el chico, avergonzado.

-¿Cómo que no es para tanto? ¡Es una gran noticia! Y me alegro que haya sido Hoja la afortunada, siempre pensé que hacíais una pareja monísima…

-Sí, aunque… ¿cómo lo has sabido?-inquirió el chico, intrigado.

Ante esa pregunta su madre esbozó una zalamera sonrisa, comentando de seguido.

-Ah, una madre siempre sabe esas cosas, después de todo eres mi hijo y te conozco como la palma de mi mano.

-Jo, mamá, qué mal rollo…

-¿Qué? Después de todo es verdad… pero bueno ¿Qué querías decirme antes?

-Ah, sí, el profesor Oak nos ha citado a todos en el laboratorio, me voy ya para allá.

-Ah, bien ¿te espero para comer?

-¡Sí! ¡Hasta ahora mamá!

Tras eso echó a correr en dirección hasta el laboratorio, encontrándose a Hoja esperando junto a la puerta.

-¡Perdona, es que me he entretenido hablando con mi madre!-exclamó el chico, algo cortado.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada, yo también me he entretenido con la mía, acabo de llegar.

-Ah, bien…

-Por cierto, tu suegra te manda saludos-añadió entonces la chica.

-¿Eh? Ah, sí, claro…-murmuró el chico, algo colorado.

Hoja se rió, divertida, y los dos entraron en el laboratorio. Muchos de sus compañeros de clase ya estaban ahí, ocupando una buena parte del laboratorio, aunque aún no estaban todos. Estuvo saludando a unos cuantos, con los que más se solía hablar, y entre conversación y conversación salió sobre todo la falta de la octava medalla.

-Ah pero ¿el líder de ciudad Verde aún no ha vuelto?

-¡Qué va, si se ha tirado todo el verano fuera! ¡Todos aquí estamos sin octava medalla, y encima la conferencia empieza mañana! El profesor Oak dijo algo al respecto, espero que sean buenas noticias, porque vamos…

-Pues qué raro ¿no? Cuando me pasé por primera vez por ciudad Verde a principios de junio supe que estaba cerrado, pero supuse que volvería enseguida.

-Ya, sí, tú y todos, pero al final nada de nada. Espero que de esta le despidan, porque vamos, no es ni medio normal.

Estuvieron esperando un buen rato a que llegaran los que faltaran, durante la espera se reencontró para su mala fortuna con Azul, el cual le saludó secamente.

-Oh, eres tú…

-Azul…

-Si mal no recuerdo tú y yo tenemos un combate pendiente.

-Sí, aunque me temo que, visto lo visto, no va a poder ser, al menos en la conferencia.

-Bueno, bueno, no des por sentadas las cosas, Rojo, eso siempre se te ha dado muy bien hacer.

-¿Perdona? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Bueno, tengo contactos y me han dicho algunas cosas… pero no te voy a adelantar acontecimientos, mejor esperemos a que llegue mi abuelo.

-Ahí, ahí, siempre dándotelas de interesante…

Por un momento los dos rivales se miraron fijamente, con sendos gestos molestos grabados en sus caras, aunque en ese momento Hoja decidió intervenir.

-Ya basta, los dos, parecéis críos ¿es que no os podéis llevar bien por una vez?

-Ah, no lo sé, díselo a él-la sugirió Rojo, igual de molesto que antes.

Por su parte la chica miró con desdén a Azul, el cual rodó los ojos y murmuró.

-Bueno, bueno, después de todo me habéis demostrado que algo habéis avanzado… que ya es decir.

Rojo frunció el ceño, sin entender del todo a qué se refería, queriendo preguntarle al respecto, pero en ese momento el profesor hizo acto de presencia.

-¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal se os ha dado el viaje?

Estuvo hablando con grupos dispersos, poniéndose al día con todos los presentes, hasta que finalmente llegó hasta donde estaban Rojo, Azul y Hoja, saludándoles de seguido.

-¡Ah, aquí estáis, me alegro de veros! Hola Azul.

-Hola abuelo.

-Me alegra ver que estáis los tres juntos de nuevo, pensaba que nunca volveríais a juntaros, de pequeños estabais muy compenetrados, sobre todo vosotros dos-recordó Oak, mirando a Rojo y Azul.

-Bueno, abuelo, el tiempo pasa y las cosas cambian, es así.

-Ya, pero eso no significa que dejéis de hablaros ni mucho menos, aún tenéis mucho tiempo por delante, y las viejas amistades luego son las que más duran durante toda una vida-comentó Oak sabiamente.

-Si tú lo dices…-murmuró Azul.

Por un momento el profesor miró a su nieto con gesto preocupado, pero inmediatamente después volvió a hablar.

-Pero bueno, en breve os anunciaré las buenas nuevas, vamos a esperar a que lleguen los demás.

Estuvieron esperando unos cuantos minutos más hasta que finalmente llegaron los chicos faltantes.

-¿Estamos todos ya, sí? vale, muy bien, acercaros, por favor, que no se quede nadie atrás.

Todo el mundo formó una piña frente al profesor, el cual se subió a un estrado para que se le pudiera ver y oír bien.

-Muy bien, pues como supongo que ya sabréis ha habido un grave problema durante todo el verano ya que el líder de gimnasio de ciudad Verde no ha aparecido en ningún momento. Supongo que todos tendréis vuestras siete medallas.

Hubo un sí unánime que resonó por todo el laboratorio.

-Vale, pues si temíais que no podríais participar en la conferencia de este año no pasa nada, porque esta misma mañana la Asociación Pokémon ha anunciado que, de forma excepcional, todos los que tengan siete medallas podrán participar igualmente.

La noticia fue recibida con gran júbilo por parte de todos los presentes, además de generar un gran alivio, ya que la preocupación era bastante palpable. Por su parte Rojo lo celebró al igual que todos los demás, ya que de cierta forma se había mentalizado que no podría participar. Sin embargo el único que no festejaba era Azul, el cual parecía algo molesto.

-¿Qué te pasa Azul, no estás contento?-inquirió Hoja al verle tan serio.

-Sí, pero es que me jode que ahora sólo sea necesario siete medallas cuando había entrenado duro para ganar mi octava medalla. No es justo ni para mí ni para mis pokémon, con todo lo que nos hemos esforzado.

-Ya, bueno, entiendo tu enfado, pero si solo queda un día y ese hombre no aparece no hay nada que hacer.

-Ya, ya…

Aun así Azul no se quedó tranquilo, permaneciendo apartado del resto. El ambiente se animó enseguida y Oak aprovechó para llevar a toda la chavalería a su jardín, animándoles a sacar a todos sus pokémon.

-Os voy a proponer un ejercicio para fomentar una competición amistosa de cara a mañana. Sacad a todos vuestros pokémon para que podamos verlos y así podamos hacernos una idea sobre qué podremos encontrarnos en la conferencia, de esta forma sabremos qué puntos fuertes y débiles tenéis a la hora de combatir para poder mejorarlos en el combate. ¡Venga, adelante, enseñadme lo que tenéis!

A la gente le pareció bien y comenzaron a salir un montón de pokémon, ocupando gran parte del prado del laboratorio; había de todo, la variedad era grande, y Oak los estuvo evaluando por encima, comentando sus impresiones por el camino. Por su parte Rojo sacó a todos excepto a articuno, cosa que enseguida notó Hoja, quien le comentó.

-Hey ¿y articuno?

-No estoy seguro de si sacarlo o no…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si lo hago igual la gente me recrimina el tener un pokémon legendario, creyendo que estaré muy por encima de los demás.

-Pero eso es una tontería, no tiene por qué ser así.

Rojo quiso responder, pero en ese momento el profesor Oak pasó a su lado y comenzó a ver sus pokémon.

-Ah, Rojo, veamos… oh, sí, este pikachu de aquí es uno muy especial, eso sin duda. Por lo que veo el charmander que te di ahora es todo un fuerte charizard, buen trabajo. Oh, un lapras, dicen que son muy cariñosos… y los haunter tienen fama de ser muy bromistas. ¡Anda, pero si tienes un porygon! ¡Mirad todos, este sí que es interesante!

La gente se congregó a su alrededor para verlo mejor mientras el profesor explicaba.

-Los porygon como este son muy difíciles de ver, puesto que viajan por el ciberespacio, además, son capaces de adaptarse a cualquier ambiente que se precie.

Sin embargo el profesor notó enseguida que tan solo tenía cinco pokémon consigo, comentando de seguido.

-¿Sólo tienes cinco pokémon, Rojo? Pensaba que tendrías el equipo completo…

El chico fue a contestar, aunque en ese momento uno de sus compañeros se percató de una sexta poké ball en su cinto, concretamente una ultra ball, y comentó.

-Eh, sí que tiene un sexto pokémon.

-¿Ah, sí? en ese caso sácalo, Rojo, compártelo con todos nosotros, los demás lo han hecho también-le animó el profesor.

Ante esa situación el resto de sus compañeros también le animaron a hacerlo, comenzando a repetir la consigna de "que lo saque" constantemente. Rojo miró a Hoja, dudoso, y ella le animó a ello, por lo que finalmente cogió la ultra ball y la lanzó hacia arriba.

En cuanto articuno salió de ella y se posó en el suelo todo el mundo se quedó con la boca abierta, Oak el primero. Inmediatamente después todo el mundo se revolucionó, queriendo ver más de cerca al ave legendaria, la cual se quedó un tanto rezagada al ver a tanto humano junto. Rojo medió enseguida, calmando los ánimos.

-¡Eh, eh, a ver, tranquilos todos, no os echéis encima que lo agobiáis!

Oak reaccionó enseguida y le ayudó un poco para controlar la situación.

-¡Sí, Rojo tiene razón, no os apelotonéis, con calma!

Una vez que los ánimos se tranquilizaron un poco el profesor lo estuvo mirando de cerca, realmente asombrado.

-Vaya, no me lo puedo creer, realmente es el legendario articuno. No sé cómo te las habrás apañado para capturarlo, Rojo, pero sin duda alguna es magnífico.

-Gracias, profesor…

-¡Jo, Rojo, ya te vale, vas y te coges un legendario, no es justo!-exclamó entonces un chico.

-¡Sí, es verdad, algo así debería estar vetado, nos vas a ganar a todos en cuanto salgas al campo de batalla!-asintió otro.

-¡Desde luego, no vamos a tener ninguna oportunidad!-añadió una chica.

Rojo ahogó como pudo un suspiro, algo incomodado. Y es que era eso precisamente lo que más temía, y además técnicamente tenían razón; de por sí articuno era bastante fuerte, lo cual le daba una gran ventaja a la hora de escalar puestos en la clasificación. Quiso decir algo al respecto, pero en ese momento una voz familiar murmuró.

-Anda, va, no os flipéis mucho que tampoco es para tanto. Aunque sea legendario no deja de ser un pokémon, yo mismo he llegado a enfrentarme a él, pudiendo plantarle cara. Además si todos estáis aquí es porque ya tenéis vuestras siete medallas ¿acaso pensáis que no vais a poder con él por el simple hecho de ser un legendario? Si yo he podido hacerlo, cualquiera de vosotros podrá hacerlo también.

Las palabras de Azul calaron hondo en todos los presentes, dejando patidifuso a Rojo, que no se esperaba que su rival saliera en su defensa de esa forma. El profesor aprovechó ese inciso para respaldar un poco más el razonamiento de su nieto.

-Exactamente, lo que dice Azul es bastante simple, la fuerza de por sí no se mide sólo por el aspecto o por el hecho de que el pokémon sea o no legendario. Si habéis conseguido llegar tan lejos ha sido gracias a vuestro esfuerzo y el de vuestros pokémon, miradlo más como un reto que como una piedra en el camino.

Entre Azul y el profesor consiguieron que la gente se relajara un poco, motivándoles además a luchar contra él si se les presentara la ocasión. Los chicos que recriminaron a Rojo se disculparon con él.

-Perdona Rojo, no era mi intención ofenderte, simplemente me sorprendí de más, eso es todo.

-Sí, de hecho si me toca luchar contra él mis pokémon y yo daremos todo lo que tenemos.

-No pasa nada, me alegro de que lo hayamos aclarado.

El ejercicio, como lo llamó el profesor, duró unos cuantos minutos más hasta que finalmente lo dio por acabado, recordando antes de que todo el mundo se fuera la hora de salida para mañana.

-Recordad estar aquí temprano, el autobús vendrá a recogernos y saldremos a las nueve y media, si alguien se retrasa demasiado tendrá que ir a la Meseta Añil por sus propios medios. Nos vemos mañana.

Todo el mundo se desperdigó y se fueron de vuelta a sus casas, ya que era la hora de comer; Rojo estuvo buscando a Azul para agradecerle lo de antes, pero no le vio por ningún lado.

-¿A quién buscas?-inquirió Hoja.

-A Azul, es para agradecerle por lo de antes, aún me cuesta creer que lo hiciera así sin más.

-Sí, la verdad es que a mí también me sorprendió, algo parece haber cambiado en él…

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí, ha estado más permisivo contigo que de costumbre.

-Bueno, ahora que lo dices es verdad que algo ha cambiado, aunque sólo sea un poco.

-Sí, estaría bien volver a los viejos tiempos ¿no crees?

-Pues sí…

Por un instante los dos se quedaron callados, contemplando esa posibilidad tan remota en sus cabezas y recordando otros tiempos más felices y sencillos.

-Bueno, en todo caso es algo que depende de él, así que…-murmuró Hoja en un momento dado.

-Pues sí…

-¿Hacemos algo esta tarde? Podemos dar un paseo por aquí y pasar el rato juntos-le sugirió entonces ella.

-Ah, vale, no veo por qué no ¿A eso de las seis, por ejemplo?

-Está bien, te iré a buscar a tu casa.

-Vale.

Los dos se despidieron con un beso y cada uno se fue por su lado, esbozando sendas sonrisas de felicidad. Para los dos todo estaba bien con el mundo. Ahora sí.

* * *

-Bof, me mata cuando toca vigilancia, es quizás la parte más aburrida de este trabajo.

-Pues que no te mate tanto, el jefe espera resultados y las altas esferas están que trinan, así que por nuestro bien más nos vale que esto resulte.

-Eso espero, llevamos tras ese tipo ¿Cuánto? ¿Seis años?

-Justo, este año cumple seis, y ya nos han dicho que en central esperan que no haya que sumar uno más porque, si no, se van a poner a sanear el departamento y me da en la nariz que no sólo los de más rango van a estar en riesgo.

-Joder, hazte agente, dijeron, será divertido, dijeron. Si fuera sólo por eso otro gallo cantaría.

-Desde luego, a veces pienso que no nos pagan lo suficiente por hacer simple trabajo de campo. Mira al jefe, por ejemplo, se traga las broncas con entereza y luego sigue cobrando igual tras más de veinte años de servicio. Joder, eso sí que es vivir bien, puedes cagarla cuanto quieras que te seguirán pagando igualmente, yo también quiero de eso.

-Espera ¿el jefe lleva más de veinte años de servicio? ¿En serio?

-Sí, es uno de los más antiguos de su promoción, por lo que sé se graduó con honores y además lleva en el puesto desde que se fundó el departamento.

-Vaya, quién lo diría, si parece que le quedan dos telediarios.

-No sabría decirte exactamente, pero le va a tocar dentro de poco por lo que sé, el tipo se conserva bien.

-Y tanto… oye, y en caso de que saneen el departamento ¿a quién pondrán en su lugar?

-Probablemente a alguien más joven y con menos experiencia, mientras que a él le relegarán a asuntos internos o probablemente a sellar instancias en el registro.

-Joder, pues que mala manera de acabar el servicio para una vieja leyenda como la suya.

-Ya ves, así funciona la burocracia en occidente, sin embargo aquí al más viejo siempre le prestan atención, y en caso de fallar, siguen siendo capaces de hacerse el harakiri, ya sabes, por el trabajo, la honra y todo eso.

-Madre mía cómo está la vida, estos japos deberían aprender a relajarse de vez en cuando.

-Lo hacen, pero a su manera.

-Sí, bebiendo sake y jugando al pachinko hasta las tantas de la madrugada, sí que se lo montan bien, sí…

-Eh, vosotros dos ¿habéis terminado ya de despotricar contra las honorables virtudes de este ancestral país? Lo digo por lo del cambio de turno y tal.

-Ay, sí, es verdad, se nos pasó la hora.

-¿Alguna novedad?

-Ninguna, no hemos visto entrar ni salir a nadie, y ni rastro del objetivo por ningún lado.

-Vale, id a tomar un poco de sake si eso y jugad al pachinko por nosotros…

-Huy mira el multicultureta este, vámonos antes de que nos fría con la charla de turno…

-Te he oído…

-Sí, sí, hasta luego, que os sea leve.

* * *

Esa misma tarde Rojo y Hoja dieron largos paseos por el pueblo dados de la mano, hablando de un poco de todo, recordando tiempos pasados y, de vez en cuando, experimentando los primeros y mágicos momentos de toda relación en forma de besuqueos varios aquí y allá, en sitios apartados para que nada ni nadie les molestase. También llevaron algo para merendar, comiendo un poco entre medias, y el resto del día pasó tan rápido que ninguno de los dos lo notó, terminando con una noche estrellada en la cual los dos se entretuvieron admirando el firmamento y localizando alguna que otra constelación.

-Ahí está la osa mayor, es muy fácil de identificar, se ve enseguida.

-Sí, aunque siempre he tenido problemas para ver la menor ¿dónde estaba exactamente?

-Un poco más arriba de la mayor, a mano derecha…

-A ver… jo, pues no la veo ¿dónde está?

-Lo que pasa es que la menor está dada la vuelta, por así decirlo, tienes que fijarte bien… mira, ahí ¿la ves?

-Pues… ¡ah, sí, justo ahí, sí, está como volcada!

-Exacto… y un poco más abajo, en el extremo de su cola, está la estrella polar, señalando el norte.

-Ya veo… caramba, Hoja, cómo controlas-murmuró el chico, asombrado.

-Bueno, algo sé aquí y allá… ah, sí, y un poco más a la derecha partiendo desde la osa menor, está Casiopea.

-Vaya… el firmamento es gigantesco…

-Sí…

Por un instante los dos se quedaron callados, mirándose mutuamente y dejando pasar el tiempo, disfrutando del momento. El beso posterior fue aún mejor, dejándose llevar por los sentimientos y centrándose en ellos especialmente.

Aunque en un momento dado Hoja llegó a ver de pasada el reloj del chico y en cuanto vio la hora que era comentó.

-Ostras, son las doce ya, deberíamos volver ya a casa que mañana tenemos que levantarnos pronto.

-Ay, sí, es verdad, vamos.

Recogieron todas sus cosas y fueron juntos hasta el pueblo, separándose en una esquina para irse cada uno por su lado.

-Ha sido una tarde maravillosa, Rojo.

-Sí, yo también me lo he pasado genial…

-Nos vemos mañana, buenas noches, descansa mucho.

-Tú también.

Se dieron un último beso de despedida y cada uno se fue por su lado. Yendo de vuelta a su casa Rojo pasó al lado de la de Azul, recordando que no lo había visto en todo el día desde que se fue sin ni siquiera avisar. Al pasar justo al lado de la entrada norte del pueblo le pareció ver una figura familiar acercándose por el sendero principal, dándose cuenta enseguida de quien era sobre todo por su pose y su expresión orgullosa y satisfecha grabada en su cara.

-¡Anda, Azul!

-Oh, eres tú, Rojo…-murmuró el aludido.

-¿Dónde has estado? Te quise dar las gracias por lo de esta mañana pero desapareciste de repente…

-¿Lo de esta mañana? Ah, sí, eso… bueno, después de todo era un simple detalle, nada muy relevante.

-¿Muy relevante? ¿Y eso por qué?

-Bueno, lo digo porque si al final nos enfrentamos en la conferencia tu parajito legendario va a tener que trabajárselo muy bien si quiere derrotar a alguno de mis pokémon.

Ante eso Rojo dejó escapar un exasperado suspiro, comentando de seguido.

-Ya estamos otra vez, y yo que creía que parecías haber cambiado…

-¿Qué dices, loco? Ni de lejos, pero no lo digo por nada, después de todo tienes ante ti al que ha conseguido reunir todas las medallas sin necesidad de tener que hacerlo.

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Qué insinúas?-inquirió entonces el chico, dudoso.

-Insinúo esto de aquí-murmuró Azul enseñándole su medallero, en el cual se podían contar ocho medallas, destacando sobre todo la última.

-Un momento, esa es…

-Sí, la medalla tierra, la última medalla.

-¡Pero eso quiere decir que…!

-Exacto. Y yo le he derrotado. Todos los demás vais a entrar con siete medallas, pero yo ya tengo mis ocho medallas originales y me siento muy satisfecho conmigo mismo, ya que he hecho valer todo el entrenamiento que he realizado a lo largo de todo este verano.

-Ya veo, por eso te esfumaste…

-Sí, pero el líder no apareció hasta hace pocos minutos, a eso de las once y media, mientras tanto tuve que hacer tiempo en Verde, aburriéndome como una ostra. Pero oye, la espera bien ha merecido la pena ¿no crees? En fin, te dejo ya que estoy bastante cansado y mañana es el gran día, nos veremos en el autobús. Buenas noches, Rojo.

Azul le dejó ahí mismo, con la miel en los labios y la sorpresa aún grabada en su rostro. ¿El líder de ciudad Verde había vuelto? Eso parecía, la medalla tierra de Azul bien lo atestiguaba, aunque ahora no hacía falta ya que se podía entrar en la conferencia con siete medallas. Aun así el simple hecho de saberlo hizo pensárselo a toda velocidad, al tiempo que notaba cómo las ganas de combatir contra él comenzaban a crecer intensamente. ¿Por qué no? Después de todo se le estaba presentando una oportunidad única, y si lo conseguía podría llevarse la satisfacción de haber conseguido todas las medallas aunque no hiciera verdadera falta.

-Ah, qué demonios.

Tras esa jura echó a correr hacia su casa para coger la bici y comenzar a pedalear hacia el norte, dejando atrás pueblo Paleta y con una noche cerrada sin luna por corona, pero con la estrella polar brillando intensamente, marcando su destino.

* * *

¡Y ya está aquí por fin el nuevo capítulo! que sepáis que estoy yendo a todo trapo, ahora mismo voy por la ronda preliminar de la liga para que os hagáis una idea, así que de aquí a un par de días más lo podré tener todo listo y la historia del todo cerrada. Tenia intención de ir poco a poco, pero al final voy a ir un poco más deprisa y después de este publicaré el siguiente, que es la lucha contra Giovanni. En cuanto a este capítulo en concreto he cubierto ciertos detalles importantes y relevantes para la trama, como el hecho de que no hay octava medalla per se al no aparecer Giovanni y, además, he querido darle un poco más de foco al retorno al pueblo, junto con detallitos varios. Pero bueno, este es un capitulo de transición más que otra cosa, por lo que en el siguiente me explayaré un poco más. ¡Nos leemos ahora!


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 28**

**El poder de la tierra**

Llegó a ciudad Verde a eso de las doce y media, no había ni un alma por las calles y las carreteras lucían igual de desiertas y sin tráfico, por lo que Rojo circuló por ellas libremente, dirigiéndose directamente al gimnasio. Iba cansado y jadeante, puesto que fue pedaleando con fuerza durante todo el camino, pero al fin había llegado a su destino, sintiéndose especialmente inspirado. Iba con intenciones de ganar, fuera quien fuera el líder, y aunque no sabía en qué tipo se especializaba y no tenía nada en mente en cuanto a estrategia se refería no le preocupaba, puesto que se sentía capaz de todo y más.

Dobló varias calles y cruzó varios semáforos en rojo hasta que finalmente llegó al gimnasio, el cual lucía desierto, casi tanto como la ciudad. Apoyó la bici en una farola cercana y lo observó desde fuera, viendo que había luz en la entrada principal, por lo que no se lo pensó más y entró en él.

Nada más poner un pie en el interior pudo notar enseguida que el ambiente de ese gimnasio era muy distinto al de muchos otros en los que había estado. Se sentía frío y sin vida, como si su propósito se hubiera perdido o algo por el estilo, la sensación era extraña y Rojo no supo muy bien cómo explicarla apropiadamente. Llamó para ver si salía alguien a recibirle, pero como de costumbre, la nada le respondió, teniendo que buscarse la vida. Se dirigió directamente al campo de batalla, el cual se encontraba envuelto en una densa penumbra que apenas iluminaba más allá de la luz que se colaba por el pasillo de entrada. Las lámparas que colgaban del techo permanecían apagadas, dando al lugar una atmosfera bastante lúgubre y siniestra.

-Qué mal rollo da este gimnasio… igual el líder es experto en tipo fantasma…-supuso el chico, un tanto acongojado.

Quiso irse enseguida a buscar en otro sitio cuando una sorpresiva y familiar voz resonó por todo el lugar, deteniéndole en seco. Demasiado familiar.

-Rojo… te estaba esperando.

Los ojos del chico se agrandaron tanto que parecía que se les iba a salir de sus cuencas debido a la impresión. Una sombra se movió al otro lado del campo, expectante, y tan solo con sus andares Rojo supo al instante de quien se trataba.

-No… no puede ser… no es verdad… no es cierto…-masculló el chico, incrédulo.

-Pues me parece a mí que sí.

La figura chascó los dedos y las lámparas se encendieron, obligando al chico a cubrirse la cara debido a la fuerte luz. En cuanto el efecto inicial pasó levantó la vista y pudo verle perfectamente, confirmando sus sospechas.

-Giovanni… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-inquirió el chico con furia reprimida.

-Pues ocupando mi puesto después de tanto tiempo ausente. Después de todo es lo único que me queda después de que tú me lo hayas arrebatado todo.

-No, tú no puedes ser el líder del gimnasio…

-Pues me temo que así es. Soy Giovanni, líder del Team Rocket y del gimnasio de ciudad Verde-murmuró el hombre como si fuera la primera vez que se veían.

Por su parte Rojo estaba que no se lo creía, ni en todos los días de su vida se hubiera creído que su mayor enemigo era el último líder de gimnasio a batir. Aunque, de cierta forma, eso explicaba su ausencia a lo largo de todo el verano.

-Después de perderlo casi todo volví al gimnasio con la esperanza de reestructurar el Team Rocket desde aquí. Aunque esta misma mañana me he enterado de que la Asociación Pokémon ha tomado la decisión de dejar participar a los entrenadores con siete medallas, supongo que eventualmente acabarán atando cabos y se enterarán de quien soy en realidad, mi destitución es inminente. Pero mientras tanto, sigo siendo líder de gimnasio. Sin embargo me extraña ¿por qué has venido? Ahora no te hace falta mi medalla-observó Giovanni.

-Sí, es verdad, no me es indispensable ahora, pero vine aquí con la esperanza de poder enfrentarme al líder de gimnasio de ciudad Verde, no a un despreciable criminal-le espetó el chico, lleno de rabia.

-Ah, así que eso es lo que soy para ti ¿eh?

-¡Así es, un criminal que debe estar entre rejas!

-Ya veo, así son las cosas, supongo. Aunque ahora que estás aquí no podré hacer nada por mi organización…

-¡Exacto, no te dejaré, me encargaré de derrotarte para que ninguno de tus horribles crímenes queden impunes! ¡Trataste de vender a un pokémon regenerado, luego mataste a marowak, secuestraste al señor Fuji, después robaste a los ciudadanos de Azulona mientras hacías daño a articuno, tras eso tomaste una ciudad entera para hacerte con el control de una empresa, y luego tratas de hacerte con mewtwo de la forma más dañina y ruin posible! ¡Y no sólo eso, sino que secuestras a mi novia para luego usarme! ¡Jamás te lo perdonaré, Giovanni, jamás!

El aludido tan solo se quedó ahí, parado, mientras recibía toda la ira y el odio del muchacho sin apenas reaccionar. En cuanto el chico guardó silencio él aprovechó para volver a hablar.

-¿Has terminado? ¿Sí? vale, porque te voy a proponer algo, Rojo.

Esa declaración de intenciones llamo la atención del chico, al tiempo que el hombre volvía a hablar.

-Dejaremos que los pokémon hablen por nosotros en un combate para ver qué es más fuerte, si tus ansias de justicia o mi ambición. Si gano yo me dejarás tranquilo mientras me reorganizo otra vez, y… si ganas tú… disolveré el Team Rocket. ¿Qué me dices, aceptas?

En un principio le sorprendió que una de las condiciones fuera la disolución como tal, ya que se esperaba alguna jugarreta por su parte, cosa que en parte le sorprendió. Aunque toda la situación en sí le dio motivos más que suficientes para aceptar.

-¡Acepto, te derrotaré y tendrás que disolver el Team Rocket, sin medias tintas ni nada parecido, disolución total!

-Me parece correcto…

-¡Y!-añadió el chico entonces.

-¿Y?

-Y… tendrás que entregarte también.

Esa condición más cogió desprevenido a Giovanni, pero aun así no pareció molestarle lo más mínimo, murmurando de seguido.

-Está bien, acepto.

En cuanto digo eso el chico se mentalizó para el combate, pensando en una sola cosa: la victoria. Una vez que estuvo todo claro apareció un árbitro, el cual vestía de negro, y dio comienzo el combate sin que Rojo se diera cuenta. Giovanni sacó a un dugtrio y él respondió sacando a porygon.

-Los aspirantes empiezan primero-indicó Giovanni.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Porygon, afilar!

Al punto la forma del pokémon se aristó, mientras aumentaba su ataque y preparándose para luchar. Por su parte Giovanni ordenó.

-¡Tormenta de arena!

Fue entonces cuando dugtrio se sacudió, al tiempo que una nube de arena se levantaba de golpe y comenzaba a azotar todo el campo de batalla, llegando a sacudir a porygon en el proceso.

-¡Adelante, porygon, psicorrayo!

-¡Excavar!

Porygon fue el primero en moverse, lanzando un fuerte psicorrayo que atravesó la tormenta de arena directo hacia dugtrio, pero este lo evitó a tiempo escondiéndose bajo tierra.

-¡Atento, porygon!

El pokémon virtual trató de estar alerta recorriendo con sus ojos todo el campo, pero la tormenta le sacudía con tanta fuerza que no le dejaba ver bien, ya que la arena entorpecía su visión. De golpe y porrazo la tierra se resquebrajó bajo sus pies y dugtrio reapareció de repente, embistiéndole con fuerza y lanzándolo hacia arriba.

-¡Agh, conversión!

-¡Bucle arena!

Antes de que pudiera escanear nada, un tornado de tierra se formó de improviso de entre la tormenta de arena que peinaba el campo y lo encerró dentro del mismo, azotándole con fuerza.

-¡No, porygon, sal de ahí, agilidad!

El pokémon trató de atravesar la cortina de arena aumentando su velocidad, pero esta iba tan fuerte que no le dejó, manteniéndole atrapado en su interior mientras que la tormenta de arena le azotaba de cuando en cuando, debilitándole poco a poco.

-¡Estás atrapado! ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer?-inquirió Giovanni, esbozando una satisfecha sonrisa.

-Maldición, es una estrategia bastante buena, apenas se ha movido y me tiene a su merced. Piensa, Rojo, piensa, tiene que haber una forma de salir de ahí…

-¡Si no haces nada yo lo haré! ¡Cuchillada!

En un visto y no visto, dugtrio saltó, o esa fue la impresión que le dio a Rojo, y golpeó con fuerza a porygon con unas cuchillas que apenas alcanzó a ver, lanzándole al suelo con dureza mientras seguía atrapado por bucle arena.

-¿¡Qué demonios ha sido eso?!-masculló el chico, anonadado.

-¡Uno de los mayores misterios pokémon sobre la tierra! ¡Cuchillada!

De nuevo dugtrio se movió sin que apenas pudiera verlo, pero entonces vio una oportunidad para atacar y exclamó.

-¡Ahora, porygon, triataque!

En cuanto dugtrio se aproximó a él para golpearle, porygon reaccionó y soltó a bocajarro un rápido triataque, dando de lleno sobre dugtrio, el cual se ocultó entre la arena para evitar que le vieran.

-Vaya, vaya, has aprendido algo… pero yo también tengo mis trucos ¡terremoto!

Fue entonces cuando el suelo tembló con gran fuerza, afectando a porygon y dejándole bastante tocado. Trató de levantarse y alejarse del suelo, pero una vez más el bucle arena se lo impidió, haciéndole daño en el proceso y con una fuerte tormenta de arena azotándole constantemente.

-¡Sí, contempla el poder de la tierra, el tipo en el que me especializo!-exclamó Giovanni, orgulloso.

-Vaya, se nota que es su tipo predilecto… pero no puedo quedarme parado, he de contraatacar ya-pensó Rojo, algo apurado.

En ese justo momento el efecto del bucle arena se disipó, liberando a porygon y viendo Rojo una oportunidad.

-¡Esta es la mía! ¡Porygon, agilidad!

Una vez más el pokémon normal se lanzó aumentando su velocidad y dando vueltas alrededor del campo, haciendo frente a la tormenta de arena que no dejaba de azotarlo.

-¡Bucle arena!

-¡Repélelo con psicorrayo!

Otro tornado arenoso fue directo hacia porygon, pero éste lanzó a tiempo un psicorrayo que lo detuvo en seco, disolviéndose en el aire.

-¡Ahora, triataque!

-¡Excavar!

Antes de que el triataque pudiera dar en el blanco, dugtrio se volvió a ocultar bajo tierra, fallando de nuevo.

-¡Muévete, porygon, que no te alcance!

El aludido comenzó a moverse rápidamente alrededor de todo el campo, atravesando las densas cortinas de arena que azotaban todo el campo y haciéndose daño en el proceso. En un momento pareció que dugtrio no reaparecía y aminoró la marcha, extrañado, pero entonces Giovanni exclamó.

-¡Ahora, cuchillada!

De improviso dugtrio surgió a pocos metros de donde porygon estaba y se acercó a él rápidamente, asestándole un fuerte golpe con sus misteriosas garras que no se llegaron a ver en ningún momento. Cayó al otro lado del campo bastante dañado, tratando de ponerse en pie.

-¡Vamos, porygon, no te rindas, levanta!

Sin embargo la tormenta de arena hizo el resto, terminando de debilitarle y cayendo al suelo agotado.

-¡Porygon está fuera de combate, dugtrio es el ganador!-anunció el árbitro, levantando la banderilla a su favor.

Rojo se quedó bastante asombrado ante la depurada técnica que esgrimía un pokémon como dugtrio, viendo que iba a ser un oponente más duro de lo que en un principio pensó. Rápidamente escogió a alguien con quien tuviera la suficiente ventaja.

-¡Adelante, charizard!

-Ah, así que charizard ¿eh? Bien, veamos…-murmuró Giovanni, interesado.

-¡Con mucho gusto! ¡Cuchillada!

Nada más salir de su ball, el pokémon se lanzó con sus garras brillando y volando al raso para golpear a dugtrio, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Giovanni ordenó.

-¡Excavar!

Al punto dugtrio se escondió bajo tierra, evitando ser golpeado, pero entonces Rojo exclamó.

-¡Ahora, lanzallamas por el agujero!

Con gran rapidez, charizard sopló directamente por el agujero, al tiempo que un mar de llamas ardientes recorrían las galerías hasta alcanzar a dugtrio, el cual surgió cerca de allí acompañado de llamas y un buen montón de tierra que le cubría en parte.

-¡Lo tenemos! ¡Cuchillada!

Acto seguido se lanzó como una bala hacia dugtrio con las garras listas, llegando a alcanzarle con ellas y propinándole un fortísimo golpe que le lanzó al otro lado del campo, cayendo justo al lado de su entrenador y sin volverse a mover. En cuanto cayó derrotado, la tormenta de arena amainó, volviendo el campo a la normalidad.

-¡Dugtrio está fuera de combate, charizard es el ganador!-dictaminó el árbitro.

-Ya veo, has aprovechado la lentitud de dugtrio para adelantarte y atacar con fuerza, bien pensado-observó Giovanni.

-¡No pienso perder, esto es personal!-exclamó por su parte el chico.

-Sí, me lo imagino. Pero como comprenderás, también está en juego mi honor, así que yo tampoco pienso perder ¡nidoking!

El enorme pokémon de tipo veneno y tierra salió al campo soltando un gran rugido en dirección hacia charizard, el cual le encaró dispuesto a todo.

-¡Rayo!

-¡Páralo con lanzallamas!

Nidoking fue el primero en atacar, lanzando una rápida descarga en dirección hacia su oponente, el cual respondió con una potente columna de llamas que se encontró con la descarga, deteniéndola en seco y provocando una súbita explosión que cubrió el campo de un denso humo.

-¡Acércate a él y ataque ala!-indicó Rojo.

Aprovechando esa situación charizard echó a volar con sus alas brillando y se acercó a nidoking velozmente; pero entonces Giovanni dio su orden.

-¡Doble patada!

Antes de que le pudiera atacar, nidoking reaccionó y le asestó un fuerte patadón en el vientre, para luego asestarle otro en la cara, deteniéndolo en seco.

-¡Agárralo!

Al punto cogió a charizard por la cola y comenzó a voltearlo en el aire hasta lanzarlo hacia el otro lado del campo; el pokémon fuego volador dio varias volteretas en el aire mientras trataba de estabilizarse batiendo sus alas.

-¡Ahora rayo!

-¡No te dejes dominar, charizard, dragoaliento!

Nidoking atacó primero, pero charizard consiguió reaccionar a tiempo y lo detuvo con un rápido dragoaliento, alejándose de él en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad.

-Vaya, a corta distancia va a ser complicado, es bastante fuerte-observó Rojo, frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Tóxico!

Al punto varios proyectiles tóxicos salieron disparados en dirección hacia su oponente.

-¡Esquívalos!

Charizard voló rápidamente a lo largo de todo el campo, realizando vistosas cabriolas para evitar como fuera ese nocivo ataque, consiguiéndolo.

-¡Vamos a inmovilizarlo! ¡Giro fuego!

Desde donde estaba, charizard lanzó una serie de llamas rápidas y ligeras que envolvieron a nidoking en un sorpresivo tornado abrasador que le dejaron inmovilizado, lo cual el chico aprovechó para seguir atacando.

-¡Lanzallamas!

Acto seguido se acercó un poco y lanzó una fuerte columna de llamas que fue directo hacia él. Sin embargo Giovanni ordenó.

-¡Terremoto!

De nuevo la tierra se volvió a sacudir con suma fuerza, pero esta vez lo hizo de tal forma que esta se elevó hacia arriba, apagando el giro fuego y deteniendo en seco las llamas, librándose de ellas fácilmente. El chico chascó la lengua, contrariado.

-¡Cuchillada!

-¡Cabezazo!

Charizard fue el primero en atacar, abalanzándose sobre su oponente con las garras brillando, pero este se echó hacia delante y se lanzó con la cabeza en ristre para golpearle. Charizard interpuso sus garras para detenerle, pero la fuerza a la que iba era bastante superior, golpeándole de rebote y lanzándolo hacia atrás con gran fuerza.

-¡No, charizard!

-¡Ja, ja, nada se resiste a la fuerza bruta de mi nidoking!

-¿¡Ah, no?! ¡Pues a ver qué te parece esto! ¡Anillo ígneo!

No estaba seguro de si funcionaría o no, no habían vuelto a practicar desde la última vez, pero aun así consideró que bien merecía la pena intentarlo. Charizard se reincorporó y, lanzando un gran aullido, golpeó al suelo con sus puños, al tiempo que éste se comenzaba a agrietar y un resplandor anaranjado surgía del mismo. El efecto se extendió hasta nidoking, rodeándole, pero entonces el brillo rojizo se apagó y el ataque se quedó en nada.

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Esa no era una de las técnicas definitivas de la vieja Kimberly? Parece que os falta un poquito de práctica... ¡rayo!

-¡Lanzallamas!-exclamó Rojo, contrariado.

Charizard usó sus llamas para mantener alejada la descarga eléctrica, pero nidoking aprovechó ese instante para acercarse a él y tenerle a tiro.

-¡Ahora, doble patada!

La primera patada dio de lleno a charizard en su panza, pero en cuanto fue a propinarle la siguiente Rojo exclamó.

-¡Movimiento sísmico!

El pokémon fuego volador levantó una de sus garras y paró en seco a nidoking, al tiempo que aprovechaba para cogerle con fuerza y elevarle en el aire, aunque éste trató de zafarse en todo momento, haciéndole complicado ejecutar el ataque.

-¡No desistas, charizard, adelante!

-¡Trata de soltarte, nidoking, tóxico!

Durante el forcejeo nidoking logró soltarle un buen proyectil a charizard, dándole de lleno y cayendo éste envenenado, pero eso no le paró y, haciendo un gran acopio de fuerzas, logró levantarlo por encima de su cabeza y lanzarlo contra el suelo. El impacto fue brutal y abrió un gran boquete en el suelo de donde nidoking no se movió, KO.

-¡Nidoking está fuera de combate, charizard es el ganador!

-Nada mal… aunque ahora te tengo donde quería-murmuró Giovanni, con gesto anodino y recogiendo a nidoking.

-¡El veneno no nos parará, lucharemos hasta el final!-aseguró el chico, dejando en el campo a charizard.

-Sí, me lo esperaba… ¡nidoqueen!

Rojo se puso serio, recordando su enfrentamiento con ella en Silph S.A. y sabiendo enseguida que no debía bajar la guardia.

-¡Lanzallamas!

-¡Rayo hielo!

Ambos pokémon atacaron a la vez, encontrándose los dos ataques justo en medio del campo y bloqueándose mutuamente, levantando una espesa nube de vapor blanca sobre el campo.

-¡Golpe cuerpo!

-¡Cuchillada!

Los dos aprovecharon ese inciso para atacar al mismo tiempo, nidoqueen se lanzó con todo su peso hacia delante y charizard blandió sus garras hacia delante, deteniendo en seco a nidoqueen y haciendo fuerza contra ella para tratar de contrarrestar su ataque. Pero en ese justo momento el veneno hizo efecto en charizard, haciéndole flaquear momentáneamente.

-¡Ahora, doble patada!

Esgrimiendo casi la misma técnica que nidoking, nidoqueen pateó a charizard en la panza y luego le asestó otra aún más fuerte en la cara, tirándole al suelo en el proceso bastante dañado.

-¡Charizard, no!

-¡Te tengo! ¡Fuerza bruta!

Al punto un aura rojiza envolvió a nidoqueen, la cual cargó contra su oponente con toda su fuerza para embestirle.

-¡Arriba, charizard, sujétala!

En un visto y no visto, y haciendo un gran acopio de fuerzas, el pokémon fuego volador se reincorporó de golpe y sujetó a nidoqueen de sus hombros, deteniéndola en seco, pero aun así ella no cedió y trató de sobrepasarle, comenzando a darse un pulso en el que ninguno de los dos parecía tener intención de ceder. Por un momento parecía que estaban muy igualados en cuanto a fuerza se refería, pero entonces el veneno volvió a la carga, debilitando un poco más a charizard, el cual dio todo lo que tenía.

-¡Hasta el final, charizard, lanzallamas!

El aludido reunió todo el fuego posible en su panza y finalmente lo soltó a bocajarro sobre nidoqueen, la cual consiguió superarle aguantando las llamas y golpeándole de seguido con gran fuerza, lanzándole hacia atrás. Charizard cayó de espaldas justo delante de Rojo y no se volvió a levantar, agotado.

-¡Charizard está fuera de combate, nidoqueen es el ganador!-anunció el árbitro.

El chico lo recogió rápidamente, murmurando a su poké ball.

-Lo has hecho muy bien, charizard, ahora descansa.

-Tu charizard tiene mucha fuerza de voluntad, pero eso no va a ser suficiente para derrotarme-aseguró Giovanni.

-¡Ya verás, ya! ¡Adelante, haunter!

Nada más salir al campo de batalla Giovanni esbozó una mueca contrariada, ya que hasta él supo que no tenía muchas posibilidades contra él. Aun así exclamó.

-¡Nidoqueen, rayo hielo a discreción!

Al punto el pokémon veneno tierra comenzó a disparar varios rayos hielo seguidos uno de otro en dirección hacia su etéreo oponente.

-¡Esquívalos, haunter!-indicó Rojo.

Fue entonces cuando el pokémon fantasma comenzó a moverse con bastante soltura aprovechando su fisionomía, esquivando fácilmente algunos e interceptando los más peligrosos tanto con puño sombra como con tinieblas.

-¡Rayo confuso!

Inmediatamente después extendió una luz morada por todo el campo que llegó a afectar a nidoqueen, la cual cayó confusa.

-¡No, nidoqueen, reacciona, rayo hielo!

Sin embargo el gran pokémon se hizo un lío, dando vueltas sobre sí misma y cayéndose al suelo en el proceso, aprovechando Rojo.

-¡Psíquico!

Los ojos de haunter brillaron con fuerza, al tiempo que un aura azulada radiante envolvió a nidoqueen, sometiéndola a una fuerte presión psíquica. En esa pose haunter la hizo dar vueltas en el aire y cabriolas varias con gesto divertido hasta que finalmente la soltó, cayendo al suelo con gran estrepito y de donde no se movió.

-¡Nidoqueen está fuera de combate, haunter es el ganador!-dictaminó el árbitro, alzando su correspondiente banderilla.

-¿Qué te ha parecido?-inquirió Rojo, satisfecho.

-Sí, ha estado muy bien… pero yo también tengo mis trucos ¡Persian!

A su llamado el aludido apareció de entre las gradas y, de un lustroso salto, se personó en el campo presentando batalla. Esta vez fue turno de Rojo de fruncir el ceño, ya que limitaba un poco sus movimientos, aunque no del todo.

-Muy bien… ¡psíquico!

-¡Doble equipo!

Antes de que haunter llegara a atacar, persian se movió rápido y, al punto, un buen montón de copias de persian aparecieron por casi todo el campo, confundiendo a haunter.

-¡Agh, rayo confuso!

-¡Chirrido!

Sin embargo, demostrando una velocidad mayor que la de haunter, todas las copias de persian dejaron escapar un agudo chasquido que resonó con fuerza por todo el campo. Rojo se cubrió las orejas debido a su insoportable estridencia, y la defensa de haunter bajó bastante.

-¡Tenemos que dejarle quieto! ¡Hipnosis!

-¡Ahora, persian, finta!

Moviéndose cual gacela, las copias de persian confundieron aún más a haunter, al tiempo que el real aprovechaba para acercarse a él para no fallar y asestándole un fuerte golpe que le afectó sobremanera, dejándole muy tocado.

-¡No, haunter, aguanta!

-¡Rodéalo y finta una vez más!

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, persian describió una vuelta completa a su alrededor y, dando un lustroso salto, se abalanzó sobre él con sus garras envueltas en un aura oscura. Esta vez el golpe fue directo, dándole en la cabeza y dejándole del todo debilitado, flotando dejadamente a escasos centímetros del suelo.

-¡Haunter está fuera de combate, persian es el ganador!-anunció el árbitro.

Rojo lo recogió un tanto sorprendido, ya que no se esperaba para nada que pudiera enfrentar a haunter de esa forma. Aunque al ser de tipo normal le daba algo más de ventaja, por lo que decidió rápidamente su siguiente pokémon.

-¡Adelante, pikachu!

Ambos pokémon se miraron fijamente, preparados para atacar en cuanto sus entrenadores les indicaran.

-¡Cuchillada!-exclamó Giovanni.

-¡Páralo con cola férrea!

Esta vez pikachu fue mucho más rápido que persian, lanzándose contra este con su cola brillando e interponiéndola entre él y su oponente para detenerle en seco. Acto seguido la latigó hacia delante para tratar de golpearle, pero persian mantuvo las distancias y consiguió esquivarlo.

-¡Rayo!

-¡Doble equipo!

Mientras pikachu cargaba electricidad en sus mejillas, persian se multiplicó de improviso y la descarga falló.

-¡Da una pasada con placaje eléctrico!

Al punto pikachu se envolvió en electricidad y se lanzó a la carrera contra las copias, embistiéndolas una a una hasta dar con el original, dirigiéndose directamente hacia él.

-¡Cuchillada!

Una vez más, las garras de persian centellearon y las usó para detener a pikachu y mantenerlo a raya, evitando así el golpe. En ese momento la carga se invirtió y pikachu salió levemente re golpeado, echándose hacia atrás por precaución.

-¡Chirrido!

De nuevo otro potente chillido resonó por todo el campo, bajando la defensa de pikachu, el cual se tapaba las orejas como podía.

-¡Golpes furia!

-¡Portazo!

Persian se adelantó para atacarle repetidamente con sus garras, pero pikachu le bloqueó la gran mayoría de zarpazos usando sus extremidades y la cola, aunque algún que otro arañazo llegó a golpearle de refilón.

-¡Finta!

-¡Doble equipo!

Un poco antes de que persian se acercase, pikachu se desdobló en varias copias y se mezcló entre ellas, haciendo a persian un lío e inseguro de a quien atacar.

-¡Ataca a todas con cuchillada!-exclamó Giovanni.

Las garras de persian brillaron con fuerza y fue una por una, asestándolas fuertes estocadas hasta que finalmente encontró al verdadero, acercándose a él para golpearle con fuerza.

-¡Ahora, pikachu, trueno!

En un visto y no visto la rata eléctrica se cargó de energía rápidamente y la soltó en una potentísima descarga que impactó directamente contra persian, lanzándolo hacia atrás y dañándolo severamente paralizándolo en el proceso.

-¡No, persian!

-¡Y remata con ataque rápido!

Aprovechando que su oponente no se podía mover, pikachu se lanzó como una centella contra este y le embistió con todas sus fuerzas, lanzándolo hasta los pies de Giovanni, de donde no se movió.

-¡Persian está fuera de combate, pikachu es el ganador!-anunció el árbitro, levantando la banderilla a su favor.

-¡Bravo pikachu!-exclamó Rojo, satisfecho.

-Vaya, sin duda alguna has aprovechado muy bien la velocidad de pikachu… aunque esta vez no te servirá de nada-murmuró Giovanni, sacando una nueva poké ball.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos!

-¡Adelante, kangaskhan!

El enorme pokémon hizo acto de aparición, mirando a pikachu como quien miraría a un pequeño insecto. Aun así el pokémon eléctrico no se dejó amedrentar, dejando escapar chispas de sus mofletes con gesto desafiante.

-¡Muy bien, pikachu, vamos a ir con todo! ¡Placaje eléctrico!

Al punto la rata eléctrica se volvió a envolver en electricidad, mientras que se lanzaba como una bala directa hacia el enorme pokémon normal, el cual parecía esperarle puesto que no se movió en ningún momento.

-¡Sorpresa!-exclamó entonces Giovanni.

De golpe y porrazo, y antes de que pikachu le llegara a embestir, kangaskhan chascó sus garras con fuerza, formando una onda expansiva que detuvo en seco a pikachu y dejándole paralizado debido a la impresión.

-¡No, pikachu, muévete!-exclamó Rojo.

-¡Es inútil! ¡Megapatada!

Acto seguido kangaskhan le propinó un fortísimo patadón que lanzó a pikachu al otro lado del campo, cayendo duramente al suelo y bastante magullado.

-¡Arriba, pikachu, tú puedes!

-¡Es el fin! ¡Terremoto!-exclamó Giovanni, exultante.

Antes de que el pokémon eléctrico pudiera reaccionar siquiera, el suelo se sacudió de golpe y pikachu se vio azotado por el inmenso poder de un ataque como terremoto. En cuanto los temblores cesaron y el polvo se posó, pikachu se mostró tendido en el suelo, completamente KO.

-¡Pikachu está fuera de combate, kangaskhan es el ganador!-dictaminó el árbitro.

Rojo lo recogió rápidamente, murmurando a su ball.

-Lo has hecho bien, pikachu, descansa un rato.

Por su parte Giovanni dejó a kangaskhan en el campo, comentando de seguido.

-¿Y bien, quién sigue ahora? Si mal no recuerdo mi kangaskhan dio buena cuenta de articuno aquella vez en ciudad Azulona… no fue gran cosa para ser un ave legendaria…

Ese comentario encendió a Rojo, el cual masculló de seguido.

-¿¡Y tú qué sabes?! ¡Desde que estamos juntos articuno y yo nos hemos hecho muy fuertes, mientras que contigo no conoció más que el sufrimiento al que le obligaste a padecer! ¡Haremos comerte tus palabras! ¡Articuno!

Tras ese arrebato Rojo sacó al aludido, el cual le dedicó su peor cara a Giovanni, que no se inmutó lo más mínimo.

-¡Adelante, articuno, golpe aéreo!

Nada más empezar el ave legendaria plegó sus alas y se lanzó directo hacia kangaskhan, el cual no se movió.

-¡Megapuño!

-¡Esquívalo!

Antes de golpearle articuno realizó una vistosa cabriola en el aire, rodeándole, para luego volver al ataque y embestirle desde un lado, moviéndole unos cuantos centímetros.

-¡Sorpresa!

-¡Neblina!

En un instante articuno se rodeó de una espesa neblina que le ocultó de la vista, envolviendo también en ella a su oponente, que no pudo atacar.

-¡Atento kangaskhan!

-¡Rodéale articuno!

No se veía muy bien qué era lo que estaba pasando dentro de la nube de neblina, pero se podía oír los chillidos y gruñidos de ambos pokémon peleando intensamente.

-¡Megapatada!

-¡Arriba, articuno!

Antes de que le llegara alcanzar, el ave legendaria alzó el vuelo y se libró por los pelos de ese ataque.

-¡Rayo hielo!

Desde donde estaba articuno lanzó un rápido rayo congelante que fue directo hacia kangaskhan.

-¡Llamarada!

Al punto una gran llamarada con forma estrellada se abalanzó sobre el rayo hielo, fundiéndolo de golpe y dirigiéndose directamente hacia articuno.

-¡Esquívalo!

El pokémon legendario se hizo a un lado a tiempo y consiguió esquivar por los pelos tan peligroso ataque; el ceño de Rojo se frunció, preocupado.

-Será mejor que no nos acerquemos demasiado o seremos un blanco fácil… ¡agilidad!

Al punto el ave legendaria comenzó a volar cada vez más y más rápido, incrementando su velocidad notablemente y convirtiéndose en una mancha azulada en el aire. Kangaskhan trató de seguirle con la mirada pero le resultaba complicado.

-¡Golpe aéreo!

Acto seguido se lanzó desde el otro lado del campo como un obús, cortando el aire con su pico, y se abalanzó sobre él.

-¡Megapuño!

-¡Reflejo!

Antes de que le golpeara de lleno articuno levantó a tiempo un rápido reflejo, deteniendo en seco a kangaskhan.

-¡Ahora, ventisca!

-¡Llamarada!

Atacaron casi simultáneamente, una ola de frio helador se extendió sobre el pokémon de tipo normal, al tiempo que una ardiente llamarada hizo lo mismo, alcanzando a articuno y dañándose mutuamente.

-¡Golpe aéreo!

-¡Sujétalo!

Aprovechando que lo tenía justo al lado, kangaskhan cogió de las alas a articuno, inmovilizándolo de golpe.

-¡Megapatada!

Acto seguido le propinó una fortísima patada que le empujó hacia arriba, desestabilizando al ave legendaria, la cual trató por todos los medios de mantenerse firme en el aire.

-¡Llamarada!-masculló Giovanni.

Inmediatamente después lanzó una fortísima llamarada ardiente que fue directa hacia él.

-¡Reacciona, articuno, reflejo!

Antes de que las violentas llamas le alcanzaran, el ave legendaria levantó a tiempo un reflejo que le protegió de ellas. Tras eso articuno descendió tambaleante hasta el suelo, donde aterrizó visiblemente dañado y un tanto cansado.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tenéis? Por favor, me esperaba otra cosa…-murmuró Giovanni, con desprecio.

-¡No nos subestimes!

-¿Subestimaros? Venga ya, si ni siquiera se tiene en pie, está en clara desventaja ¿y esta es la gran fuerza de la que tanto presumías? No deberías hablar tanto, Rojo, o te pasarán cosas como esta…

Ante eso el chico ardió de rabia, sintiéndose cada vez más y más impotente; sin embargo sabía que no debía dudar, no en un momento como ese. Articuno confiaba en él y viceversa, no podía decepcionarle, no así.

-No pienso perder… no debo perder… ¡no me voy a rendir! ¡Y articuno tampoco!

-Je, simples palabras vacías sin consistencia, grita todo lo que quieras, pero eso no te ayudará a ganar.

-¡Di lo que quieras, pero a diferencia de ti yo tengo algo que tú no tienes!

-¿Ah, sí? ¿El qué?

-¡Respeto y confianza en mis pokémon, no como tú, que sólo los ves como un simple negocio y los usas como armas!

-Bah, el mismo discurso moralista de siempre, es tan típico de ti, Rojo…

-¡Y es ese mismo respeto y confianza lo que nos hace más fuertes! ¡Yo lo sé y articuno también, y por eso mismo te vamos a derrotar!

Las palabras del chico, aunque vanas y simples para Giovanni, llegaron a oídos de articuno como una ola, sintiendo todo su cariño y confianza depositados en ellas. Ante eso el ave legendaria supo al instante lo que tenía que hacer y, de golpe y porrazo, remontó el vuelo, alcanzando el techo del gimnasio.

-¡Adelante, articuno, mostrémosle lo que significa todo eso! ¡Golpe aéreo!-exclamó Rojo.

Fue entonces cuando el ave legendaria cerró los ojos por un momento, como si pensara en algo muy lejano y distante. Recordó entonces el tiempo pasado con las otras aves antes de que cada una se fuera por su lado. Las diferencias irreconciliables entre zapdos y las demás eran muy fuertes y acordaron separarse por el bien de su amistad, pero todas se llevaron algo consigo de cada una, especialmente de moltres, el cual les estuvo enseñando una técnica que sólo él conocía. Hasta el momento articuno nunca la había podido usar bien ya que requería de mucha fuerza interior, pero en un momento como ese, en el que podía sentir la gran fuerza de los sentimientos de Rojo, supo que debía de volver a intentarlo. Tanto por él como por el chico, el cual le había dado todo su cariño y amor, algo que nunca había llegado a recibir de un humano.

En cuanto abrió los ojos un aura blanca y brillante envolvió a articuno, sorprendiendo tanto a Rojo como a Giovanni. Las alas y la cresta se desdibujaron, como si se hubieran difuminado, mientras que iba aumentando en su interior un gran poder que comenzaba a refulgir hacia fuera, convirtiendo a articuno en una gran ave refulgente.

-¿¡Qué es eso?!-masculló Giovanni, alucinado.

Por su parte Rojo no dijo nada, igual de fascinado, pero en ese momento supo al instante que no había razón para dudar o estar nervioso. Había conectado con articuno y ahora éste desplegaba todo su poder, ardiente como una llama pero frío como su propio ser.

-¡Vamos, articuno, demuéstrale todo tu potencial! ¡Creo en ti, amigo!

Tras eso la energía en el cuerpo de articuno se concretó e, inmediatamente después, el ave legendaria se lanzó a una velocidad pasmosa y dirigiéndose directamente hacia kangaskhan rasgando el aire. En cuanto vio esto Giovanni exclamó alarmado.

-¡Llamarada, vamos, vamos!

Al punto una gran llamarada fue directa hacia articuno, pero éste se abalanzó sobre ella y, para sorpresa del líder, atravesó las llamas cortándolas como si fueran de queso y embistiendo con una fuerza colosal a kangaskhan, que no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo.

La colisión provocó una súbita explosión que cubrió al campo de un humo blanco que no dejó ver nada durante unos buenos segundos. Una vez que éste se despejó, se pudo ver a kangaskhan tirado en el suelo, completamente KO, mientras que articuno se posaba en el suelo a pocos metros de él, con gesto cansado.

-¡Kangaskhan está fuera de combate, articuno es el ganador!-anunció el árbitro, levantando la banderilla a su favor.

-No puede ser… imposible…-masculló Giovanni, impactado por lo que acababa de suceder.

-¡Oh, sí, eso es articuno, lo has conseguido!-exclamó por su parte el chico.

Sin embargo el aludido cabeceó y estuvo a punto de caerse, aunque pudo sostenerse con las alas muy malamente, demostrando que ese ataque le había dejado extenuado. Rojo vio esto y lo recogió rápidamente.

-Vuelve, te has merecido un buen descanso, eres el mejor.

Por un momento el chico y el hombre se miraron a los ojos, siendo Giovanni el primero en hablar.

-Ya sólo nos queda un pokemon a cada uno, el siguiente combate lo decidirá todo. Aunque te prevengo, Rojo, pienso ir con todo, nada de medias tintas.

-Me lo esperaba, y yo también pienso darlo todo.

-Muy bien.

Sin decir nada más, el hombre sacó a su ultimo pokémon, resultando ser un intimidante y fiero rhydon. Por su parte Rojo sacó a lapras, nada más verlo Giovanni murmuró.

-Vaya, vaya, si es mi viejo amigo lapras… ¿se ha hecho un poco más fuerte? La última vez que luché contra él no fue muy alentador, que digamos…

-¡Sí que se ha hecho más fuerte, y te lo voy a demostrar! ¡Lapras, danza lluvia!

Nada más empezar el pokémon soltó una densa nube blanca de su boca que luego comenzó a ascender hacia el techo, volviéndose negra y comenzando a descargar agua inmediatamente después, provocando lluvia dentro del gimnasio.

-Así que danza lluvia, muy prudente… o sólo un insensato ¡rayo!

De improviso rhydon soltó una fuerte descarga que fue directa hacia lapras.

-¡Páralo con rayo hielo!

Con gran rapidez, lapras arqueó el cuello y lanzó un rayo congelante que detuvo en seco la descarga, provocando una leve explosión en el proceso.

-¡Cornada!

-¡Enfréntalo con derribo!

Ambos pokémon se lanzaron hacia delante e impactaron entre sí, haciéndose daño mutuamente. Aprovechando la cercanía Rojo exclamó.

-¡Rayo confuso!

-¡Atrás, rhydon!

Antes de que lapras llegara a lanzar nada, rhydon se echó hacia atrás aprovechando que la tierra estaba mojado, patinando en el proceso y salpicando barro hacia delante que llegó a cegar momentáneamente a lapras.

-¡No, lapras!

-¡Te tengo! ¡Avalancha!

Al punto rhydon reunió grandes rocas a su alrededor y se las lanzó directamente a un indefenso lapras, que ni siquiera las podía ver bien. Sin embargo Rojo exclamó.

-¡Lapras, frío polar hacia delante!

En ese mismo instante todo se empezó a congelar alrededor de lapras, el cual enfocó toda la fuerza del ataque hacia delante, lanzando una gran onda expansiva que llegó a congelar todo lo que tocó, incluida la lluvia. Las piedras que iban directas hacia él acabaron congeladas en una pared de hielo que no llegó a alcanzar a rhydon pero que sirvió para detener las rocas, levantando un muro helado frente a su oponente. Giovanni se quedó muy asombrado al ver esto.

-¡Ahora, lapras, surf!

Acto seguido comenzó a reunir toda el agua posible a su alrededor, aumentando su efecto gracias a la lluvia presente; el agua se llevó por delante el hielo y aumentó su densidad, mezclándose con todo lo demás y creando una ola gigante que lapras remontó y dirigió hacia un indefenso rhydon. La lluvia que caía lavó además su cara, recuperando su visión, por lo que ésta vez el golpe sería seguro.

Sin embargo Giovanni no se mostró nervioso, ordenando de seguido.

-¡Rhydon, terremoto!

Al punto el pokémon golpeó al suelo con todas sus fuerzas, creando una serie de temblores que desestabilizaron a la ola, la cual rompió antes de tiempo y comenzó a inclinarse hacia delante, amenazando con impactar sobre rhydon.

-¡Hiperrayo!

Acto seguido reunió toda la cantidad de energía posible en un solo punto y la lanzó en dirección hacia la cresta de la ola, la cual estaba a punto de chocar contra el suelo. El resultado fue una fuerte explosión que disolvió por completo la ola, expulsando el agua hacia los lados, la cual acabó drenándose, y quedándose el efecto en nada. Lapras se posó en el suelo con la sorpresa dibujada en su cara, al igual que Rojo, que no se esperaba para nada algo así.

-¡Se ha deshecho de la ola de surf como si nada! No va a ser tan sencillo acercarse a él…

-¿Sorprendido, Rojo? ¡Yo también tengo mis trucos!

Sin embargo enseguida vio que rhydon se quedó inmóvil debido al fuerte ataque de hiperrayo, aprovechando para atacar.

-¡Ahora, lapras, hidrobomba!

Una fuerte columna de agua potenciada gracias al danza lluvia salió despedida de su boca, impactando de lleno sobre rhydon y empujándole hacia atrás en el proceso, un tanto tocado.

-¡Sí, eso es, genial!-exclamó Rojo, satisfecho.

Pero en ese justo momento un aura rojiza envolvió a rhydon, el cual lanzó un fuerte chillido, como si se estuviera preparando para atacar.

-¡Ahora, venganza!

Fue entonces cuando soltó de sopetón un potente rayo blanco brillante que fue directo hacia lapras, que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. El golpe fue de impresión, lanzando a lapras hacia atrás un tanto magullado.

-¡Lapras!

-¡No debes dar por sentado las cosas, Rojo! ¡Rayo!

-¡Rayo hielo!

Una vez más ambos rayos colisionaron, bloqueándose mutuamente mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo; para entonces Rojo pensaba a toda velocidad una forma de poder golpearle.

-¡Estamos al límite! Si no acabamos esto pronto perderemos, tengo que golpearle antes de que él me golpee a mí, aunque ello requiera de cierto riesgo… ¡lapras, deslízate!

Imitando a rhydon, lapras se echó hacia delante y se deslizó sobre el campo mojado, acercándose rápidamente hacia él.

-¡Cornada!

-¡A un lado y derribo!

Antes de que rhydon llegara a tocarle, lapras se movió ligeramente a la derecha y consiguió esquivar elegantemente la cornada, dándose la vuelta y atacando de seguido embistiendo con todo su peso, alejándole un poco.

-¡Agárrate a él!

Rhydon se echó entonces hacia delante y asió a lapras de su cuello, inmovilizándole. Rojo se dio cuenta del peligro, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-¡Ahora, ataque furia!

Usando sus dos grandes puños, rhydon golpeó repetidamente a lapras en el pecho y parte de su cuello, vapuleándolo y sin dejarle ni siquiera respirar. El último golpe fue un fuerte puñetazo directo en el pecho, el cual le lanzó hacia atrás severamente magullado.

-¡No, lapras!-exclamó Rojo, muy apurado.

-¡Se acabó! ¡Rhydon, perforador!-hizo lo propio Giovanni, exaltado.

Fue entonces cuando el gran pokémon se lanzó como un miura con su cuerno girando a toda velocidad, yendo directo hacia un indefenso y casi al borde del abismo lapras. Por su parte Rojo actuó por puro instinto, exclamando de seguido.

-¡Arriba, lapras, hidrobomba!

Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, lapras se reincorporó y, usando toda la fuerza que le quedaba, reunió toda el agua posible y la soltó en forma de un potente hidrobomba que fue directo hacia rhydon, el cual se acercaba como una bala. Impactó directamente contra el hidrobomba y le hizo frente, avanzando sin cejar y cortando el agua como si fuera gelatina. En un momento dado pareció que llegó a aminorar la marcha, afectado por el agua, pero entonces palió el resto de metros y se encontró con lapras, que no dejó de atacar en ningún momento.

Hubo entonces una súbita explosión que llegó a afectar a ambos pokémon, al tiempo que el agua del hidrobomba estallaba y cubría a ambos contendientes en una ligera llovizna que se mezcló con la lluvia imperante. Por un momento no hubo nada, pero en cuanto el humo y el vapor de agua se disiparon pudieron ver a ambos pokémon tirados en el suelo el uno frente al otro, los dos completamente KO. La lluvia entonces cesó, dejando de empapar el campo.

-¡Ni rhydon ni lapras pueden continuar, tablas! ¡Con un pokémon aún en pie, la victoria es para el aspirante Rojo de pueblo Paleta!-anunció entonces el árbitro.

Rojo aún no se lo podría creer, pero así era. Aunque muy malamente, articuno seguía en pie y, técnicamente, en condiciones de luchar, por lo que la victoria era suya.

-Lo… lo conseguimos… lo hemos hecho… ¡eres genial, lapras!

El chico fue hasta su pokémon y le abrazó, al tiempo que lapras se reincorporaba y le hacía carantoñas con su hocico. Por su parte Giovanni se quedó allí, clavado, todavía sin creérselo del todo. Había perdido. Con todo lo que ello conllevaba. Observó a pokémon y entrenador, viendo cómo estos se daban cariño mutuamente y celebrando su más que merecida victoria. Por un instante pudo llegar a comprender los ideales del chico, pero aun así no comulgó con ellos ni por asomo. Aun y con todo pudo entender un poco mejor por qué había perdido, llegando a esbozar una leve e inconsciente sonrisita.

Recogió a rhydon y se acercó a Rojo, hablando solemnemente.

-He perdido, una derrota es una derrota, por lo que haré lo que me pediste, disolveré el Team Rocket. Aunque antes quiero que tengas esto.

Sacó entonces de su bolsillo un objeto que le era familiar, comentando de seguido.

-Es la medalla tierra. Ya sé que ahora no te hace falta, pero aun así quiero dártela por haberme ganado. Odio admitirlo, pero eres mejor que yo, y puedo comprender un poco mejor qué es lo que te hace tan especial.

-Ah, gracias…-murmuró el chico, aceptándola.

-Aun y con todo no creas que te diré nada. Me centraré en mejorar y punto. Además, te sigo odiando igual, Rojo de pueblo Paleta.

Por un instante los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, compartiendo un mismo sentimiento. Aunque en ese mismo instante se pudo oír un estruendo proveniente de la entrada, al tiempo que se oía como si un gran número de personas entraban en el gimnasio en tropel, acompañados de una imperante voz que decía.

-¡Esta es la Interpol, están todos detenidos!

Tanto Giovanni como el árbitro reaccionaron de seguido, cosa que Rojo enseguida se percató, exclamando.

-¡No, espera, ni se te ocurra, me diste tu palabra!

-Sí, pero a estas alturas ya deberías saber que no soy de fiar. Lo siento, Rojo.

-¡No, de eso nada, entrégate, ahora!

-Adiós, Rojo, hasta nunca.

Antes de que el chico pudiera hacer o decir algo más, una sorpresiva cortina de humo se levantó entre él y el hombre, el cual aprovechó para huir dirigiéndose al otro lado del gimnasio. Sin posibilidad de detenerle o perseguirle con alguno de sus pokémon, Rojo gritó con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de ir tras él.

-¡No, no, no! ¡Alto! ¡Giovanni!

-¡Interpol, alto, está detenido!-exclamó entonces una voz familiar, justo detrás de él.

-¡Smart, se escapa, atrápalo, se ha ido por ahí!

-¡Rojo, échate atrás, déjanoslo a nosotros! ¡Está detenido, alto Giovanni!-exclamó el agente, aún más furioso que el chico.

Una armada de geos armados con porras y escudos antidisturbios siguió al agente de la Interpol, haciendo sus botas un ruido ensordecedor al correr.

En un instante el gimnasio se convirtió en un cúmulo de gritos y algarabías confusas y difusas que incluso llegó a despertar a los vecinos más cercanos. Rojo se quedó atrás esperando, como bien le pidió Smart, y al cabo de unos pocos minutos el agente salió con una cara avinagrada que le dijo todo y más a Rojo.

-¿Ha escapado?-inquirió él, casi afirmando.

Ante eso Smart suspiró con pesar, confirmándolo de seguido.

-Sí, se ha escapado, ha usado un pasadizo secreto al otro lado del gimnasio. Los geos lo están siguiendo para ver si pueden alcanzarlo, pero teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que ha pasado, no sé yo si lo pillarán a tiempo.

Por su parte Rojo pateó un cubo de basura cercano con rabia, moviéndolo ligeramente.

-Maldita sea mi estampa.

-No es culpa tuya, Rojo…

-Ese maldito embustero me prometió que se entregaría si le derrotaba…

-¿Y tú le creíste?

-Pues… en parte sí, pero por otro lado sabía que no podía fiarme al cien por cien de él. Qué estúpido soy.

-No te fustigues, Rojo, has hecho lo que has podido, de por sí ha sido todo un logro que lograras vencerlo. Aunque eso sí, te voy a pedir que testifiques una vez más.

-Sí, claro, lo que necesite.

Le estuvo explicando todo lo que había ocurrido desde que llegó hasta ese mismo momento, contándole además lo de la promesa que le hizo sobre desmantelar el Team Rocket si lo derrotaba.

-Hombre, teniendo en cuenta que ha escapado dudo que vaya a cumplir como tal, pero aun así lo tendré en cuenta para el informe final, quizás con eso logre calmar un poco los ánimos de mis superiores. Madre mía, de esta me acabarán relegando…

-Lo siento, Smart…

-No, no lo sientas, Rojo, después de todo empiezo a estar muy mayor para estos trotes, casi será mejor que alguien más joven y experimentado que yo ocupe mi lugar. Además, me queda poco para jubilarme, así que…

Al poco rato los geos reaparecieron con las manos vacías, confirmando del todo la fuga de Giovanni. Rojo se sintió un poco mal consigo mismo, pero Smart prefirió verlo con más perspectiva, retirando a los geos y despidiéndose del chico.

-Bueno, Rojo, pues mi trabajo aquí ya ha terminado, tengo que volver a la central y dar explicaciones, no te preocupes por nada, en cuanto a Giovanni seguirá en busca y captura y seguiremos estando alerta, por lo que pueda pasar. Muchas gracias por toda tu ayuda.

-No ha sido nada, espero que puedan encontrarle.

Tras eso el agente de la Interpol se retiró y por su parte el chico dejó escapar un largo bostezo, notándose bastante cansado. Y no era para menos puesto que la batalla se había alargado bastante, y entre eso y los más recientes acontecimientos era casi la una de la madrugada, por lo que cogió su bici y se dirigió de vuelta a pueblo Paleta.

-Bof, ya verás mañana, estaré dormido durante todo el trayecto-pensó Rojo, con gesto cansado.

Pedaleó lentamente mientras se dirigía a la salida sur, aunque al pasar cerca de la salida este en dirección hacia la ruta 22, la cual llevaba hacia el norte en dirección a la Meseta Añil, le pareció ver a un chico algo más pequeño que él, pelirrojo y vestido de negro corriendo hacia allí, como si fuera tras algo o alguien. Aunque para entonces Rojo comenzaba a notar como el cansancio se echaba sobre él, por lo que no le dio más importancia e hizo un esfuerzo para pedalear y volver cuanto antes a pueblo Paleta. Tras él, ciudad Verde dormía.

* * *

¡This fic is on fire! XD ¿sabéis lo que os digo? faq it, voy a publicar todo lo que tengo hasta el momento, así que después de este esperad otro capítulo más en el que la liga comenzará, mostrado algunas cosas antes de que empiece la ronda preliminar, que es la que se está cociendo ahora mismo. Y no me enrollo, voy al capítulo. Decir tiene que he reescrito por completo la batalla contra Giovanni, cuya epicidad es gradual conforme va avanzando poco a poco. Puede que os parezca que el ritmo es algo lento, pero así he querido hacerlo, para ir construyendo poco a poco el combate hasta el gran final, donde he puesto toda la carne en el asador en cuanto a esta batalla se refería. Es posible que no haya quedado tan épica comparada con otras batallas, como son las de Erika o Sabrina, pero aquí Rojo y Giovanni luchan no sólo por la victoria como tal de sus pokémon, sino la victoria de sus ideales y sueños, por lo que he querido transmitir esa misma sensación a lo largo de toda la batalla. Y, para el final, un pequeño guiño. Bueno, pues eso, nos leemos ahora.


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 29**

**Liga desenfrenada**

A la mañana siguiente Rojo notó los efectos de acostarse a la una y media de la madrugada, costándole dios y ayuda levantarse de la cama y teniéndole que llamar su madre más de dos veces.

-¡Rojo, venga, que vamos a llegar tarde, y como perdamos el autobús nos tocará ir a la Meseta Añil en taxi!

-Voy, voy…

Nunca había sido muy madrugador, aunque si no dormía sus ocho horitas diarias luego no era persona, por lo que lo notó bastante en ese aspecto. Aunque una vez que terminó de despejarse aceleró de golpe, desayunando rápidamente, preparando sus cosas para la liga, incluyendo sus pokémon, las medallas y la identificación, y saliendo de casa rápidamente junto con su madre para llegar a tiempo.

Por suerte les sobraron unos cuantos minutos, encontrándose junto al laboratorio a Hoja junto a su madre.

-Ah, aquí estáis, ya pensábamos que no os daría tiempo a llegar…-murmuró la madre de Hoja.

-Ya, ya, perdonad, es que aquí el señorito se le habían pegado las sabanas…

-Bueno, mamá, ya estamos aquí, relájate-murmuró el chico, algo cortado.

También vieron a Azul, el cual iba acompañado de su abuelo, el mismo profesor, y su hermana mayor Dalia.

Al poco rato de llegar el autobús apareció, aparcando justo al lado del laboratorio; el profesor controló un poco la situación y comenzó a pasar lista mientras que todo el mundo iba abordando el autobús. Una vez que estuvieron todos, los padres y demás familiares que también venían fueron los últimos en subir, llenando de esta forma el vehículo. Tras eso el profesor se dirigió a toda la chavalería.

-Muy bien, chicos y chicas, comenzamos ya el viaje, estaremos allí en una hora y media si no hay mucho tráfico, id preparando vuestras medallas y la identificación para el registro.

Y, tras ese breve inciso, el autobús se puso en marcha rumbo hacia la Meseta Añil. El primer tramo de viaje transcurrió a través de parajes que todo el mundo conocía ya bien hasta que llegaron a ciudad Verde, girando a la izquierda en el primer cruce y poniendo rumbo a la ruta 22.

A partir de ahí el paisaje pasó a ser algo más abrupto, con elevaciones y pasos montañosos. Normalmente, y en situaciones como esa, todo entrenador que estuviera al cargo de un profesor encargado como lo era Oak podía ir a su correspondiente conferencia con los medios que el profesor ponía a su disposición, tales como el propio autobús. Aunque otras personas que hacían el viaje por sus propios medios tenían que buscarse la vida, y en esos casos la gran mayoría de la gente improvisaba, ya fuera yendo en coche, en taxi, haciendo autoestop o bien yendo andando por todo el paso montañoso y atravesando una serie de cuevas conocidas como la calle victoria, las cuales eran la antesala al campeonato. Los entrenadores más duros y experimentados solían aceptar el reto, mientras que otros preferían algo más rápido y eficaz. Por su parte, y dado que el profesor les daba facilidades en ese aspecto, Rojo prefirió ir en autobús ya que después de todo les estaba haciendo el favor al alquilar todo un autobús para ellos solos.

Durante gran parte del viaje el chico se las pasó bostezando y dando cabezadas, cosa que llamó la atención de Hoja.

-¿Y esa cara de sueño? No me digas que no has dormido nada…

-No, si dormir he dormido, pero no todo lo que a mí me hubiera gustado-murmuró el chico, con gesto adormilado.

-¿Y eso?

-Pues porque… bueno, digamos que decidí hacer un esfuerzo extra.

La estuvo explicando todo lo que ocurrió ayer de madrugada, quedándose alucinada en cuanto se enteró.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Giovanni era el líder de Verde?!

-Pues sí, ni yo me lo hubiera imaginado, pero al final conseguí derrotarle y me dio la medalla, mira.

-Vaya… espero que ese desgraciado no nos dé más problemas…-murmuró la chica, algo preocupada.

-No creo, ha huido, y ahora que la Interpol está tras sus pasos seguramente se quedará más tranquilito. Por mi parte no me preocupa más, aunque si se le ocurre aparecer por aquí se las tendrá que ver conmigo.

-Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que le has derrotado probablemente no lo haga…

-Sí, esa sería una buena razón.

Los dos se rieron confidentemente, compartiendo un fugaz pero intenso beso entre los dos.

Finalmente, y tras una hora y cuarto, algo menos gracias a que no había mucho tráfico, llegaron a la Meseta Añil, hogar de la liga pokémon y donde la conferencia Añil iba a darse. Como su nombre bien indicaba el complejo se enclavaba en medio de una gran llanura rodeada por varios sistemas montañosos, contando con un gran estadio principal situado justo en el centro y rodeado por cuatro estadios menores donde se disputarían las rondas preliminares. Contaba además con un lujoso hotel que servía como alojamiento para los participantes, un gran centro pokémon donde se daba el registro y una pequeña zona comercial con comercios, restaurantes y otros servicios varios para complementar el conjunto.

Nada más llegar el autobús paró justo enfrente del centro pokémon para que los entrenadores se registraran, y luego se dirigió a un gran parking al aire libre cercano, donde todos los visitantes que venían para presenciar la conferencia podían dejar sus coches. Y es que un campeonato como ese siempre atraía a un montón de fans y entusiastas de los combates que venían de otras partes de la prefectura para presenciar la edición de ese año, creando siempre una gran expectación. Aparte el evento siempre era grabado y emitido por la televisión en riguroso directo, para que aquellos que no vinieran por las causas que fueran también pudieran verlo desde sus casas.

El interior del centro pokémon era bastante amplio, siendo uno de los más grandes que Rojo había visto nunca. La cola para el registro se formó rápidamente, teniendo que guardarla pacientemente mientras que su madre, Hoja y la madre de la chica iban al hotel a dejar las cosas y coger una habitación. Por suerte la cola avanzó rápido y le tocó a él enseguida, presentando sus medallas y su identificación. La mujer que lo llevaba tomó primero sus datos y luego confirmó sus medallas, llevándose la sorpresa de su vida al ver que tenía las ocho medallas.

-¡Anda, pero si tienes las ocho medallas! No puede ser, pero si el líder de Verde estaba desaparecido…

-Eh… sí, bueno, es una larga historia…-murmuró Rojo, sin muchas ganas de explicárselo todo.

-Qué raro ¿Cuándo volvió, y por qué no avisó? ¿Cuándo luchaste contra él?

-Ayer de madrugada-contestó someramente, sin dar detalles.

-¿De madrugada? Entonces no me extraña que no avisara… pero bueno, el caso es que no hacía falta ya que se estableció el nuevo límite de siete medallas, aun así estás dentro, ahora te expido tu pase de aspirante.

Tras unos rápidos trámites más finalmente obtuvo su pase, el cual estaba plastificado y con un cordón de tela con el cual se lo podía colgar al cuello. En él se podía ver su foto de carné, sus datos personales y las medallas que tenía, dándole acceso al campeonato.

-Muy bien, pues ya estás dentro, esta tarde a las siete tendrá lugar la ceremonia de apertura en el estadio principal, tras la misma se realizará el sorteo así que estate atento para ver contra quien luchas y cuando empiezas.

-Vale, muchas gracias.

Una vez que tuvo su pase se dirigió al hotel para encontrarse con Hoja y su madre, subiendo a la habitación.

-¡Ya estoy aquí!

-Ah, hola cielo ¿ya te has registrado?-inquirió su madre al verle.

-Sí, ya tengo mi pase, me han dicho que a las siete empieza la ceremonia de apertura en el estadio principal, así que habrá que estar allí pronto.

-Estupendo, podemos hacer tiempo dando una vuelta por la zona comercial.

-Está bien.

El resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde pasó entre tiendas varias, comiendo por allí y aprovechando todo lo que la Meseta Añil les ofrecía. Aunque en un parque cercano Rojo llevó a ver a Azul hablando con alguien más, descubriendo que se trataba ni más ni menos que de Misty, la líder de gimnasio de ciudad Celeste. Al pasar justo al lado la chica le llegó a ver, saludándole de seguido.

-¡Hombre, Rojo, cuanto tiempo sin verte!

-Ah, hola Misty… ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Dando una vuelta antes de reunirme con mis compañeros en el palco de honor… y saludando a Azul también.

-¿Y cómo así?-inquirió el chico, curioso.

-No es de tu incumbencia, Rojo-le espetó el aludido.

-Azul, no seas así, tan solo es una pregunta-le reprendió la chica.

-Ya, es pero que siempre ha sido muy metiche ¿sabes?

Antes de que Rojo dijera nada al respecto, Misty se adelantó comentando.

-Pues hablábamos sobre el entrenamiento que llegamos a realizar, hemos estado entrenando juntos durante gran parte del verano.

-¿Ah, sí?-inquirió Rojo, particularmente sorprendido.

-¡Misty!-exclamó Azul, algo cortado.

-¿Qué pasa? Después de todo ha dado sus frutos y has llegado hasta aquí, al igual que Rojo, sabía que los dos lo conseguiríais, tenéis mucho potencial.

Por un instante Rojo y Azul intercambiaron sendas miradas reticentes y algo agrias, cosa que Misty enseguida notó, pero sin decir nada al respecto.

-Bueno yo me voy a ir yendo ya que dentro de poco empezará la ceremonia de apertura, mucha suerte a los dos.

-Gracias Misty-agradecieron los dos chicos.

Misty se despidió y se fue en dirección hacia el estado principal, una vez solos Azul se dirigió a Rojo algo molesto.

-Oye, ni se te ocurra decir por ahí que he estado entrenando con una líder de gimnasio…

-¿Y a mí eso que me importa? Lo que hagas para entrenar es cosa tuya, no mía…

-Bien.

-Aunque… ¿Misty?-inquirió Rojo, con expresión airada.

-¿¡Qué insinúas?!-masculló Azul, mirándole con inquina.

-No, nada, simplemente me llama la atención, eso es todo…

-Ya…

Rojo quiso decir algo, pero en ese momento le llamó Hoja desde el lado del paseo y Azul aprovechó para despedirle.

-Mira, te llama tu mujer, ve a ver qué quiere…

-Sí… nos vemos en el campo, Azul.

Rojo corrió de vuelta con Hoja y Azul les observó alejarse, mientras se cogían de la mano. El chico sacudió la cabeza, como si le quitara importancia, y se marchó de allí con paso raudo.

El resto de la tarde pasó rápidamente, todo el mundo se dirigió al estadio principal para asistir a la ceremonia de apertura y Rojo ocupó su respectivo asiento junto con Hoja y sus respectivas madres en la cara sur del estadio, bastante bien centrados. El estadio tenía forma rectangular, con una capacidad para unas cinco mil personas y las gradas se disponían de forma escalonada y por niveles, destacando en la cara norte la presencia del palco de honor presidiendo el nivel más alto.

La espera no fue muy larga, en cuanto dieron las siete una voz comenzó a sonar por megafonía.

-Señoras y señores, sean todos bienvenidos a la decimosexta edición de la conferencia Añil. Por motivos que le son ajenos, el campeón no puede asistir este año a la conferencia, así que se pasará directamente a encender la llama de Moltres y a los combates amistosos entre los miembros del Alto Mando.

Nada más decirlo, la llama de Moltres centelleó en lo más alto de la cara este del estadio, dando así inicio a la Conferencia Añil; normalmente primero iría el discurso inicial del campeón con el que se abre la conferencia, pero como no se encontraba allí, se pasaba directamente a encender la llama. Tras eso, los combates amistosos entre miembros del Alto Mando se empezaron a gestar. El Alto Mando es un grupo de cuatro entrenadores de élite, comandados por el campeón, que representan y promocionan la Liga Pokémon.

Los combates que ahora iban a tener lugar eran amistosos, de uno contra uno, donde los miembros lucían su habilidad y destreza a la hora de combatir. Era tradición comenzar siempre con estos combates, que se hacían principalmente para fomentar el espíritu competitivo y animar a los participantes, siendo de por si el entrante previo a la competición. Un árbitro pokémon apareció en el campo de batalla, colocándose en posición e introduciendo al primer combate.

-¡Primer combate amistoso entre los miembros del Alto Mando: Agatha contra Lorelei!

Agatha era una señora entrada en años, rondando los setenta como mucho; tenía el pelo ondulado y de color cobre apagado, se encontraba ataviada con un vestido violeta con estampados blancos en el cuello y cintura, en el estampado de cuello lucía una perla opaca. Se cubría las piernas con unas medias negras y calzaba unos zapatos de tacón violetas no muy pronunciados. Llevaba consigo un bastón de madera de nogal, que lo utilizaba para apoyarse. Era oriunda de la prefectura de Kanto, concretamente de pueblo Lavanda, y además era toda una experta en el tipo fantasma, aunque también dominaba las tácticas del tipo veneno.

Aunque lo que más sorprendió a Rojo fue ver a Lorelei en el campo de batalla, comprobando así de quien se trataba.

-¡Ah, pero si es esa mujer!-exclamó el chico nada más verla.

-¿Quién?-inquirió Hoja, extrañada.

-¡Lorelei, llegué a conocerla cuando recalé en isla Quarta en busca del Team Rocket! Entonces es del Alto Mando, nunca me lo podría haber imaginado…

Por su parte la mujer vestía igual que la última vez que la vio, conservando el mismo gesto confidente que cuando la conoció. Se reveló además a través de la pantalla cara que era una experta en el tipo hielo, además de residir en isla Quarta en el archipiélago Sete, aunque esto Rojo ya lo sabía y muy bien.

Una vez hechas las presentaciones, el combate dio comienzo.

-¡Adelante, gengar!

-¡Vamos, cloyster!

Los dos pokémon se enfrentaron con la mirada, desafiantes.

-¡Gengar, puño sombra!

-¡Cloyster, refugio!

Los puños de gengar se movieron con rapidez, pero cloyster se encerró en su concha y sus defensas se incrementaron, bloqueando de esa forma el ataque de gengar.

-¡Rayo hielo!

Acto seguido salió de su escondrijo y atacó con un potente rayo hielo que rasgó el aire en dirección hacia el pokémon fantasma.

-¡Tinieblas!

Dos potentes rayos negros como la noche surgieron de sus ojos, interceptando el rayo hielo y provocando una leve explosión; Lorelei aprovechó la humareda e indicó.

-¡Ventisca!

Cloyster comenzó a soplar con fuerza y una potente nevada acompañada de granizo atravesó el humo y alcanzó a gengar, el cual encajó bastante bien el golpe, puesto que se puso en pie enseguida.

-¡Hidrobomba!

Un potente chorro de agua fue directo hacia el pokémon fantasma, el cual se puso en guardia.

-¡Esquivar!-indicó Agatha.

Acto seguido gengar se movió deprisa, y en un visto y no visto, desapareció de la vista, como si se hubiera esfumado. Sin embargo una oscura silueta se deslizó entre las sombras que las gradas de la cara oeste proyectaban sobre el campo, ya que el sol estaba empezando a ponerse.

-Ya veo lo que quieres hacer… pero no te dejaré. ¡Cloyster, rayo hielo al suelo!-ordenó Lorelei.

Fue entonces cuando gran parte del suelo del campo fue congelado por cloyster, atrapando a gengar entre las sombras y una gruesa capa de hielo.

-Vaya, vaya, me has pillado… pero eso no me parará. ¡Gengar, sal de ahí con puño sombra!

Al punto una parte del hielo se resquebrajó hasta romperse, saliendo gengar del hueco que se había formado.

-¡Rayo confuso!

-¡Refugio!

Antes de que gengar emitiese la luz morada, cloyster se refugió dentro de su concha, evitando así caer confuso.

-Oh, bonita forma de evitarlo… ¡gengar, acércate a él!-indicó Agatha, dando un golpe al suelo con su bastón.

Fue entonces cuando, aprovechando el estado del campo a su favor, gengar comenzó a patinar para acercarse a su oponente.

-¡Mantenlo alejado, ventisca!

-¡Defiéndete con bola sombra!

Por su parte cloyster comenzó a lanzar fuertes ventiscas para que gengar no se acercara demasiado, pero éste usó una única bola sombra a modo de escudo para evitar que las ventiscas le arrastraran, consiguiendo acercarse a él rápidamente.

-¡Aléjale con rayo hielo!-exclamó Lorelei.

-¡Ahora, lánzala!

Sin romper en ningún momento el ataque, gengar lanzó a bocajarro la bola sombra antes de que cloyster llegara a atacar, dándole de lleno y dejándole algo mareado y con su concha abierta.

-¡Cloyster, no!

-¡Ahora, hipnosis!

Al punto los ojos de gengar brillaron con intensidad y cloyster no pudo hacer nada para evitar caer dormido.

-¡Oh, no!-masculló Lorelei.

-¡Pesadilla!-exclamó Agatha.

Un aura fantasmal rodeó entonces a cloyster, el cual comenzó a retorcerse en sueños envuelto en una profunda pesadilla que le minó la salud poco a poco.

-¡Remata con come sueños!-añadió justo después la anciana.

Gengar se lanzó hacia delante, al tiempo que una copia suya ensombrecida se echaba sobre cloyster, el cual se quedó helado de repente, sin ni siquiera moverse. Fue entonces cuando su energía se drenó de golpe, cayendo al suelo completamente KO y sin ni siquiera despertarse.

-¡Cloyster está fuera de combate, gengar es el ganador! ¡La victoria es para Agatha del Alto Mando!-dictaminó el árbitro.

Un aplauso atronador se extendió por todo el campo, acompañado de silbidos y vítores varios; las dos mujeres recogieron a sus pokémon, se encontraron en medio del campo y se dieron la mano, saludando a la multitud justo después.

-Te he subestimado, bajé la guardia-murmuró Lorelei.

-No te apures, querida, lo has hecho muy bien, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido encerrar a gengar entre el hielo y el suelo-comentó Agatha quitándole importancia.

Estuvieron saludando un poco más y finalmente se retiraron al palco de honor, donde los líderes de gimnasio y el Alto Mando presenciaban toda la conferencia. Pocos minutos después se anunció el siguiente combate.

-¡Segundo combate amistoso entre miembros del Alto Mando: Bruno contra Lance!

Bruno era un hombre de mediana edad, así a ojo estaría entre los cuarenta y cincuenta años; era muy fuerte y musculoso, se encontraba a pecho descubierto y se le podía distinguir sus fuertes abdominales, así como unos bíceps que serían la envidia de hasta el karateka más profesional. Era moreno, con el pelo alborotado y recogido en una larga coleta. Vestía solo con un pantalón de chándal blanco con los bajos raídos, se lo sujetaba mediante un cinto negro. Tanto en sus muñecas como en los tobillos llevaba unas argollas muy grandes y muy pesadas que no parecían molestarle. Al igual que Agatha era oriundo de Kanto, aunque no se decía de dónde exactamente. Se especializaba en el tipo lucha.

En cuanto a Lance se refería era un chico bastante joven, de unos treinta y pocos años; era de complexión alta y fuerte, pelirrojo, aunque más claro que Lorelei, y lo tenía puesto en pincho por efecto de la laca. Vestía con ropa de domadragón, que constaba de un traje de neopreno azul y rojo y una capa negra con el reverso rojo. Calzaba unas botas de un color similar. Se especializaba además en el tipo dragón, y era oriundo de ciudad Endrino, de la prefectura de Johto.

Una vez hechas las presentaciones, el combate dio comienzo.

-¡Adelante, machamp!

-¡Vamos, dragonair!

Ambos pokémon se enfrentaron con la mirada, listos para luchar.

-¡Machamp, tajo cruzado!

-¡Dragonair, agilidad!

Machamp se lanzó hacia delante para atacar directamente, pero dragonair dobló su velocidad y no le fue difícil sortear el ataque, haciéndose a un lado.

-¡Onda trueno!

-¡Cara susto!

El pokémon dragón lanzó una descarga que paralizó a machamp, sin embargo éste no se achantó y puso tal cara que logró amedrentar a dragonair, bajándole mucho la velocidad y contrarrestando el efecto de la parálisis.

-¡Dragoaliento!-aprovechó Lance.

Dragonair soltó de su boca un chorro de aire caliente que dio de lleno en machamp, arrastrándole hacia atrás.

-¡Sumisión!

Haciendo frente a la parálisis, machamp se lanzó hacia delante y asió a dragonair del cuello, dándole vueltas en el aire y lanzándolo inmediatamente después contra el suelo, recibiendo bastante daño, aunque machamp salió re golpeado.

-¡Fisura!

Aprovechando su posición, machamp se abalanzó y hundió sus puños en la tierra, al tiempo que una grieta se abría en el suelo, yendo directa hacia dragonair.

-¡Surf!

El pokémon dragón reunió un montón de agua y formó una gran ola con ella, remontándola y librándose de que la fisura le golpeara; el agua acabó drenándose a través de la grieta, quedándose ese ataque en nada.

-¡Tajo cruzado!

De nuevo machamp se lanzó a la carrera y golpeó a dragonair con sus cuatro brazos; aunque en ese momento Lance ordenó.

-¡Agárrate a él y repetición!

Dragonair reaccionó a tiempo y, en un visto y no visto, le enrolló con su alargado cuerpo, constriñéndole en el proceso y además inmovilizándolo.

-¡Furia dragón!

Aprovechando que lo tenía a su merced, dragonair soltó una serie ondas de choque que le dieron de lleno.

-¡Líbrate de él, sumisión!

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, machamp asió a dragonair con sus cuatro brazos y lo levantó por encima de su cabeza, agarrándolo de la cola y dándole vueltas en el aire para luego lanzarlo hacia el otro lado del campo.

Sin embargo en ese justo instante la parálisis regresó y machamp no se pudo mover. Lance vio la oportunidad perfecta y exclamó.

-¡Ahora, dragonair, hiperrayo!

El pokémon dragón se reincorporó, reunió la energía en un solo punto y, tras eso, lanzó un rayo blanco potentísimo que alcanzó a machamp, quien no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo. Una gran explosión cubrió el campo de un denso humo, que en cuanto se disolvió dejó ver a un machamp tirado en el suelo, KO.

-¡Machamp no puede continuar, dragonair es el ganador! ¡La victoria es para Lance del Alto Mando!-dictaminó el árbitro.

Otra marea de aplausos, silbidos y vítores se extendió por todo el estadio, al tiempo que ambos entrenadores recogían a sus pokémon y se encontraban justo en el centro del campo, dándose la mano y saludando a la multitud.

-Está claro, si sigues así podrías llegar a ser el campeón-murmuró Bruno, saludando.

-Bueno, tampoco es para tanto…-se quitó mérito Lance, mientras hacía lo mismo.

Saludaron un poco más y se retiraron al palco de honor junto al resto de sus compañeros.

Después de los combates se mostró la ronda preliminar que tendría lugar para mañana, mostrando a todos los participantes en la pantalla cara del estadio y sorteándolos usando el ordenador. Rojo pudo comprobar que su combate era el segundo de la mañana, luchando a uno versus uno contra un chico que no le sonaba de nada, mientras que Azul lucharía mucho después, siendo el suyo el tercer combate de por la tarde enfrentándose a uno de sus vecinos, ya que su cara sí que le sonaba.

-Bien, soy el segundo-murmuró el chico con gesto decidido.

-Luchas en el estadio menor cuatro mañana a las nueve de la mañana, mucha suerte cielo-le deseó su novia.

-Sí, pienso ganar, ya lo verás.

Para entonces sus ganas de combatir eran inmensas, deseoso de llegar a lo más alto, aunque lo que más ganas tenia era de enfrentarse a Azul en algún momento del campeonato, para poder probarse y ganarle de una vez por todas.

-Sí, esta vez iré a por todas, y Azul no tendrá oportunidad. Seré el ganador de este año-pensó el chico, más seguro que nunca.

Con sus pokémon a su lado nada temía, y sabía que con su ayuda podría lograrlo todo. Mientras tanto la llama de moltres ardía con más fuerza que nunca, simbolizando el espíritu luchador del campeonato, al tiempo que una noche estrellada comenzaba a cubrir la Meseta Añil con una luna creciente por corona.

* * *

¡Vamos, vamos, vamos, venga, venga, venga! XD como veis estoy desatado y este va a ser el ultimo capítulo que publique hoy, así que tendréis que leer para un buen rato. En cuanto al capítulo en sí, como podéis ver, he decidido seguir el esquema que se ve en el anime y organizar un campeonato en vez de seguir lo que se ve en los juegos, que es enfrentarse al Alto Mando y luego al campeón. No es que no me guste ese sistema, después de todo ha sido el sistema que siempre ha regido a pokémon desde el principio, aunque desde el punto de vista narrativo un total de cinco batallas seguidas puede llegar a ser muy cargante y cansado, por lo que prefiero hacer algo más dinámico con el sistema de campeonato y rondas que se ha visto a lo largo de todas las temporadas. En cuanto al Alto Mando se refiere aquí tiene la misma función que tiene en el anime, el de un grupo de promoción, para sus combates he cogido al pokémon más fuerte de cada uno y los enfrenté entre sí tirando al aire cuatro papelitos y escogiendo uno al azar cada vez (lo hice en su día, claro, y sí, lo he hecho así desde siempre). Esperad lo mismo a lo largo de todas las temporadas, y tranquilos, en posteriores generaciones participarán más personas. Y eso es todo, en cuanto esté todo listo publicaré el resto de capítulos, trataré de no tardar mucho. Espero que os haya gustado, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 30**

**Escalando hasta la cima**

Al día siguiente la primera ronda preliminar se comenzó a dar de forma escalonada, repartiendo los dieciséis primeros combates a lo largo de todo el día, quedándose en ocho por la mañana y otros ocho por la tarde. En total había unos treinta y dos participantes, bastantes menos que en otros años por lo que llegó a saber Rojo, los cuales se repartieron de forma equitativa en dos mitades. Él era el segundo combate de la mañana perteneciente a la primera mitad, por lo que para ese día se tuvo que acostar muy temprano ya que la jornada empezaba a las siete de la mañana y terminaba a las doce de la noche, teniendo todo un día para la primera ronda preliminar.

Desayunó en compañía de Hoja y sus respectivas madres y, una vez que estuvo listo, se dirigió al estadio menor cuatro, el segundo a mano derecha del estadio principal. En cuanto llegó el primer combate de la mañana aún no había terminado, por lo que le tocó esperar en el pasillo contiguo al acceso al campo, junto a unos vestuarios. Tanto Hoja como su madre y la de la chica se dirigieron a las gradas para presenciar el combate de Rojo.

Aunque por otro lado no podía evitar sentirse un pelín nervioso, ya que esa era su primera liga y, al contrario que en una batalla de gimnasio, esta vez lucharía contra un entrenador como él, que no se especializaría en ningún tipo en concreto y que además de por sí enfrentarse a él no iba a ser un camino de rosas puesto que, después de todo, tanto él como ese entrenador habían llegado hasta ahí por una razón. El combate sería de uno contra uno, lo cual de por sí limitaba bastante, pero siendo la primera ronda, la preliminar, tenía sentido que fuera así.

Para mitigar los nervios entró en los vestuarios y se mojó un poco la cara y la nuca, ya que después de todo estaban a finales de agosto y el calor era algo a tener bastante en cuenta, sintiéndose mucho mejor. Se miró al espejo y vio a un chico de ojos castaños, pelo de igual color y mirada incierta. No parecía la cara de un ganador de buenas a primeras. Pero entonces vio el reflejo de sus poké ball puestas en su cinto y supo entonces que sus dudas eran infundadas. Si realmente estaba ahí había sido por ellos, porque confiaba en su fuerza, y ellos en la suya. No había razón para sentirse así.

Aunque en ese momento pudo oír el sonido apagado de grandes ovaciones extendiéndose por todo el estadio menor, oyendo entonces una voz por megafonía diciendo.

-Señoras y señores, en breves minutos comenzará el segundo combate de la mañana, que los participantes se presenten en los accesos al campo a la mayor brevedad posible.

-Muy bien, vamos allá-se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta, recolocándose la gorra y saliendo de allí.

Se encontró con uno de los contendientes de la anterior pelea en el pasillo, concretamente el perdedor, al cual conocía puesto que era uno de sus vecinos.

-Oh, hola Rojo…

-Ah, hola.

-¿Eres el siguiente?

-Sí ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

-Nada, estoy fuera nada más empezar.

-Vaya, lo siento…

-Sí, ya, bueno, era una de dos, el tipo era más fuerte que yo, qué le vamos a hacer. Aunque supongo que te enfrentarás a él en la siguiente ronda…

-Bueno, pero para eso tengo que ganar primero.

-Ganarás-aseguró el chico con vehemencia.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-Oh, venga ya ¿bromeas? Tienes un maldito articuno en tu equipo, si no ganas tú es para matarte. Oye, hazme un favor y gana por mí ¿vale? que se note que los de Paleta tenemos algo que decir.

-Ah, claro…

El chico se despidió de él y Rojo se adelantó hasta salir finalmente al campo, ocupando el área de entrenador y encarando a su oponente al otro lado; el estadio, aun a pesar de ser menor, estaba bastante lleno de gente, aunque no entero, puesto que las gradas del lado sur eran las que más vacías estaban. Trató de localizar a su madre y a Hoja de entre el público, pero en ese momento el árbitro anunció.

-¡Segundo combate preliminar de la mañana! ¡El aspirante Rojo de pueblo Paleta contra el aspirante Jimmy de ciudad Azafrán! ¡Uno versus uno, sin sustituciones!

Finalmente, a su señal, la batalla dio comienzo, siendo Jimmy el primero en sacar a su pokémon.

-¡Adelante, scyther!

Un imponente scyther saltó al campo de batalla, con gesto retador, mientras que Rojo hacía rápidamente su elección, sacándola de seguido.

-¡Adelante, pikachu!

Por un momento ambos pokémon se miraron fijamente, sin atacar, por lo que Rojo decidió atacar primero.

-Muy bien, vamos a empezar con fuerza… ¡rayo!

Desde donde estaba, pikachu cargó energía y la soltó en dirección hacia scyther, el cual apenas se movió.

-¡Doble equipo!-ordenó el chico.

Al punto muchos scyther aparecieron de improviso, evitando por los pelos ese ataque mientras que todos los demás también se movían.

-¡Da una pasada con placaje eléctrico!

Inmediatamente después pikachu se envolvió en electricidad para luego abalanzarse sobre las copias, haciéndolas desaparecer una a una hasta encontrar al original, echándose sobre él en cuanto lo tuvo a tiro.

-¡Detenlo con cuchillada!

Las afiladas cuchillas de scyther centellearon hacia delante, usándolas para mantener a raya a pikachu, deteniéndole en seco. En ese justo momento la carga se invirtió y pikachu salió levemente re golpeado, echándose hacia atrás.

-¡Agilidad!

Inmediatamente después scyther se lanzó a la carrera, aumentando progresivamente su velocidad y corriendo alrededor de pikachu para confundirlo.

-¡Ahora, cuchillada!

En un momento dado el pokémon bicho se abalanzó sobre pikachu, con sus cuchillas en alto para golpearle.

-¡Contraataca con cola férrea!

Antes de que scyther le alcanzara, pikachu preparó su cola y la blandió justo cuando le vio acercarse, consiguiendo detenerlo a tiempo.

-Vaya, es fuerte… pero yo también lo puedo ser aún más ¡danza espada!-exclamó Jimmy.

Mientras corría scyther aumentó drásticamente su ataque, preparándose para una fuerte ofensiva.

-Quiere cogerme desprevenido… pues no le dejaré ¡pikachu, ataque rápido!

Al punto la rata eléctrica se lanzó a la carrera para tratar de alcanzar a scyther, el cual de por sí era bastante veloz gracias a agilidad, pero aun y con todo pikachu de por si era bastante veloz, por lo que no tuvo muchos problemas para alcanzarle, poniéndose a la par rápidamente.

-¡Ahora, portazo!

En cuanto lo tuvo a tiro pikachu se lanzó sobre él y le golpeó rápidamente con una de sus patas. Aunque en ese justo momento Jimmy exclamó.

-¡Ahora, furia!

Fue entonces cuando un aura roja envolvió a scyther, el cual golpeó a pikachu con bastante fuerza, lanzándolo hacia un lado. El ceño de Rojo se frunció, ya que ahora debía de tener cuidado con los golpes directos.

-¡Sigue con furia!

-¡Doble equipo!

Antes de que scyther volviera a atacar, pikachu se desdobló en multiples copias que rodearon a su oponente, confundiéndole.

-¡Deshazte de todas con furia!

Al punto el pokémon bicho volador arremetió contra todas ellas con fuerza hasta dar con el original, abalanzándose sobre él.

-¡Deslízate, pikachu!-exclamó Rojo.

Fue entonces cuando el ratón eléctrico, aprovechando que era lo suficientemente pequeño, se deslizó por el suelo pasando por entre las patas de scyther, evitando de forma bastante vistosa ser golpeado y además quedándose justo detrás de él.

-¡Ahora, trueno!

Inmediatamente después soltó una fortísima descarga que retumbó por todo el estadio, dando de lleno sobre scyther y empujándolo varios metras hacia atrás, quedándose paralizado en el proceso y bastante magullado.

-¡No, scyther, reacciona, agilidad!-exclamó Jimmy.

Sin embargo la parálisis se apoderó de él antes de que pudiese contraatacar, convirtiéndolo en un blanco fácil.

-¡Es nuestro! ¡Ataque rápido!

Pikachu se lanzó como una bala y embistió con fuerza a scyther, el cual no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo, cayendo de espaldas al suelo, de donde ya no se movió.

-¡Scyther está fuera de combate, pikachu es el ganador! ¡La victoria es para el aspirante Rojo de pueblo Paleta!-anunció el árbitro, levantando la banderilla a su favor.

-¡Sí, eso es, bravo pikachu!-exclamó el chico, al tiempo que el aludido se echaba sobre él para celebrar la victoria.

El estadio se convirtió en un hervidero de aplausos y vítores por su victoria, entre los que Hoja, su madre y la madre del chico formaron parte.

Por su parte Rojo se retiró para dar paso al siguiente combate, encontrándose con Hoja y su madre en el vestíbulo del estadio.

-¡Bien hecho, cielo!-le felicitó su novia.

-¡Desde luego, pikachu y tú os habéis compenetrado perfectamente, ha sido un buen combate!-murmuró su madre, orgullosa de él.

-Realmente tienes mucho talento, Rojo, estoy muy contenta de que mi niña haya encontrado a alguien como tú-añadió entonces la madre de Hoja, sin tapujos.

-¿A que hacen una pareja adorable? Bueno, si vieras qué alegría me dio el saberlo, es increíble cómo crecen cuando salen de viaje, me alegra un montón emparentarme contigo, Sierra.

-Ay, a mí también, la verdad es que no he podido pedir mejor nuera.

Ambas madres comenzaron a hablar entre sí sin parar, avergonzando aún más a sus hijos, los cuales decidieron unánimemente salir de allí a la mayor brevedad posible.

Por ese día Rojo había terminado, aunque dado que aún quedaban muchos combates por delante estuvo viendo unos cuantos para ver el nivel de la gente, siendo bastante alto en la gran mayoría de los casos. Y no era para menos, puesto que todo el mundo había ganado sus siete medallas, cosa que se notaba sobre todo en las contiendas, ya que la gran mayoría de personas atacaban con mucha fuerza, dejando otros aspectos más estratégicos algo más de lado, cosa que supo enseguida que él podría aprovechar a su favor, ya que siempre había sido más de estrategia, dejando a la fuerza como algo más secundario aunque sin desmerecerla en absoluto.

Por la tarde los combates se siguieron dando de forma bastante pausada, llegando a ver a Azul combatiendo en el tercero junto a su ya evolucionado blastoise de una forma bastante impecable. Esperaba poder enfrentarse a él en algún momento de la competición, aunque al estar en la segunda mitad lo hacía bastante complicado, a no ser que se encontraran en la final, donde se decidiría al ganador de la conferencia de ese año. La posibilidad estaba ahí, y después de ver en acción a Azul supo que sería capaz de escalar puestos en la competición hasta llegar a la final. Y, por supuesto, él no iba a ser menos. Tenían un combate pendiente, y si para ello era preciso llegar a la final, lo haría costase lo que costase.

Al final de la jornada, y con todos los combates una vez finalizados, todos los ganadores se reunieron en el estadio principal para informarse de cómo se organizarían los combates para la segunda ronda, que se daría mañana; se hizo de la misma forma, habría un total de ocho combates repartiéndose entre mañana y tarde, el de Rojo sería el primero de todos por la mañana y el de Azul el segundo por la tarde. Y esa vez no sería de uno contra uno, sino de dos contra dos, aumentando de esta forma la dificultad y prolongando un poco más los combates.

Esa misma noche estuvo entrenando un poco en uno de los campos de entrenamiento del hotel para prepararse para el combate de mañana, en un momento dado Hoja salió a verle con una botella en sus manos.

-Descansa un poco ¿no?-le sugirió ella, pasándole un poco de agua.

-Ah, hola cielo, gracias-murmuró el chico, cogiendo la botella y dando un trago.

-Llevas un buen rato entrenando, no te conviene quedarte hasta tarde despierto, recuerda que mañana abres tú la jornada-le recordó ella.

-Sí, sí, lo sé, tan solo quería dejarlo todo bien atado para mañana, ya sé que pokémon voy a usar.

-Uses los que uses estoy segura de que podrás ganar-murmuró la chica, del todo segura.

-Gracias, Hoja, voy a ir con todo.

-No lo dudo, después de todo has llegado hasta aquí, y yo te voy a apoyar ahora y siempre.

-Gracias, cielo.

Los dos compartieron una cariñosa sonrisa, además de un fugaz beso, que luego se convirtió en varios besos seguidos. Aunque tan absortos estaban que no se dieron cuenta que alguien les observaba desde uno de los pisos inferiores. Azul les observó atentamente hasta que los dos entraron en el hotel, dejando el campo desierto. Por su parte el chico dejó escapar un corto suspiro, pensando en sus propias cosas, y retirándose a su habitación. Una luna cuarto creciente coronaba la Meseta Añil, la cual era iluminada por multitud de focos, brillando en la noche.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Rojo tuvo que volver a levantarse temprano ya que su batalla abría la jornada, desayunando rápidamente y dirigiéndose esta vez al estadio menor segundo, el segundo a mano izquierda del estadio principal. Al contrario que ayer se dirigió al campo de batalla con la mente despejada, sin ningún tipo de dudas y sintiéndose del todo seguro y confidente con respecto a la batalla, dispuesto a enfrentar cualquier cosa que le echaran.

Su oponente fue el chico que ayer derrotó a su vecino, recordando las palabras de este y animándole un poco más en ese aspecto.

-¡Primer combate de la segunda ronda de la mañana! ¡El aspirante Rojo de pueblo Paleta contra el aspirante Rodney de ciudad Fucsia! ¡Dos versus dos, se permiten sustituciones!

Tras el anuncio del árbitro la batalla dio comienzo y el tal Rodney empezó sacando a su pokémon.

-¡Adelante, dodrio!

Por su parte Rojo respondió sacando a su primera elección.

-¡Vamos, charizard!

Rodney empezó ordenando su primer movimiento.

-¡Vamos a movernos, dodrio, agilidad!

Al punto el pokémon volador echó a correr aumentando drásticamente su velocidad para confundir a charizard, el cual aun así no se dejó amedrentar.

-¡Charizard, giro fuego!

Sin embargo dodrio iba tan rápido que las llamas no lo alcanzaron, evitando de esta forma ser encerrado por ellas, cosa que además Rodney aprovechó para atacar.

-¡Pico taladro!

En un momento dado se abalanzó sobre él con sus picos girando a toda velocidad, pero poco antes de que le llegara a tocar Rojo exclamó.

-¡Detenlo con cuchillada!

El pokémon fuego volador blandió sus garras hacia delante y detuvo en seco a dodrio, el cual se echó hacia atrás.

-¡De frente, dodrio, ataque furia!

-¡Ataque ala!

Los dos pasaron a la ofensiva total y dodrio comenzó a atacar repetidamente con sus tres picos, al tiempo que charizard hacía lo propio con sus alas brillando. Ambos se intercambiaron golpes durante un buen rato hasta que finalmente se separaron.

-¡Lanzallamas!

-¡Agilidad!

Charizard lanzó una potente columna de llamas, pero dodrio echó a correr una vez más y le fue sumamente sencillo evitarlas.

-¡Triataque!

Acto seguido se detuvo para cargar un fuerte ataque combinado y lanzarlo en dirección hacia su oponente.

-¡Intercéptalo con dragoaliento!

Charizard soltó un rápido chorro blanco de vapor que detuvo a tiempo el ataque combinado, formando una súbita explosión que levantó un poco de humo sobre el campo.

-¡Pico taladro!

Una vez más, dodrio se lanzó como un obús contra charizard, quien no le dio tiempo a esquivarlo, recibiendo el ataque de lleno.

-¡Aguanta ahí, charizard, aléjalo con cuchillada!

Aprovechando su cercanía el pokémon fuego volador blandió sus zarpas y le asestó una fuerte cuchillada a dodrio que lo lanzó al otro lado del campo; fue entonces Rojo vio la oportunidad para volver a intentar hacer anillo ígneo, por lo que sin pensárselo dos veces exclamó.

-¡Ahora, anillo ígneo!

Charizard lanzó un gran chillido y, acto seguido, hundió sus dos puños en el sueño, el cual se comenzó a agrietar mientras que el efecto del ataque rodeaba a un magullado dodrio. Por un momento parecía que le iba a salir, pero una vez más, el movimiento falló, quedándose en nada. Rodney aprovechó la coyuntura para atacar.

-¡Dodrio, golpe cuerpo!

Haciendo buen uso de su gran velocidad, el pokémon volador se lanzó hacia delante con todo su peso y embistió a charizard, empujándolo hacia atrás. Molesto por no haberle salido bien, Rojo exclamó.

-¡Lanzallamas!

-¡Dodrio, salta!

Antes de que charizard atacara, dodrio flexionó sus patas y dio un lustroso salto que le hizo alcanzar una buena altura; acto seguido se lanzó en picado hacia su oponente atacando con pico taladro, yendo directo hacia él.

-¡Charizard, arriba y cuchillada!

El pokémon fuego volador preparó sus garras y, tras eso, echó a volar hasta encontrarse con dodrio, usando una de sus garras para detenerle y la otra para asestarle un fuerte golpe en una de sus cabezas, desestabilizándolo y lanzándolo hacia abajo en el proceso. Al no tener alas con las que volar, dodrio se precipitó contra el suelo, estampándose contra este y levantando una nube de polvo.

-¡No, dodrio!

En cuanto el polvo se posó, el pokémon se mostró tirado en el suelo y completamente KO.

-¡Dodrio está fuera de combate, charizard es el ganador!-dictaminó el árbitro, levantando la banderilla a su favor.

-¡Eso es, charizard!-exclamó Rojo.

El aludido dejó escapar un gran rugido, festejando la victoria, y Rojo lo recogió para sacar a su próximo pokémon.

-¡Adelante, porygon!

-¡Vamos, arbok!

Ambos pokémon se miraron fijamente, retándose mutuamente, aunque por parte de porygon tan solo hubo una mirada vacía y algo mecánica que descolocó un poco a su oponente.

-¡Adelante, arbok, tóxico!

El pokémon veneno reunió en su boca un buen montón de veneno toxico y se lo lanzó en forma de proyectil, yendo directo hacia porygon.

-¡Conversión!

Rápidamente el pokémon virtual escaneó el ataque, adoptando de esta forma el tipo veneno y librándose de caer envenenado.

-Diablos… ¡acércate a él y mordisco!

-¡Agilidad!

Antes de que arbok se llegara a acercar lo suficiente, porygon echó a correr e incrementó su velocidad drásticamente, siéndole sumamente fácil esquivar ese ataque.

-¡Triataque!

-¡Esquívalo!

Sin embargo, y haciendo gala de unos muy rápidos reflejos, arbok se enroscó sobre sí mismo y evitó por los pelos el ataque combinado, dándose la vuelta y volviendo a la carga enseguida.

-¡Deslumbrar!

Fue entonces cuando arbok emitió un rapidísimo destello de sus ojos, paralizando súbitamente a porygon, el cual no se pudo mover, aprovechándolo de seguido.

-¡Lo tenemos, golpe cabeza!

La gran sierpe agachó la cabeza y embistió con ella a porygon, empujándole hacia el otro lado del campo.

-Agh, dita sea… ¡muévete, porrygon, agilidad!-exclamó Rojo, contrariado.

Sin embargo la parálisis siguió ahí, pegándole fuerte y dejándole a merced de arbok, el cual volvió a atacar.

-¡Mordisco!

Esta vez arbok se deslizó rápidamente por el suelo, rodeando a su presa y asestándole una fuerte dentellada, dañándole un poco más, sacudiéndole con sus colmillos bien agarrados sobre él y luego lanzándole hacia atrás, cayendo al lado de Rojo.

-¡No, porygon, aguanta!-exclamó el chico, apurado.

-¡Golpe cabeza!

Una vez más el pokémon veneno se lanzó directo hacia porygon, el cual apenas se movía de donde estaba.

-¡Reacciona, porygon, levanta!

Sin embargo la parálisis era demasiado potente, dejándole incapacitado una vez más y recibiendo de lleno el golpe, cayendo esta vez KO.

-¡Porygon está fuera de combate, arbok es el ganador!-anunció el árbitro, levantando la banderilla a su favor.

Rojo lo recogió bastante contrariado, ya que pensaba terminar rápidamente con porygon, pero no se esperaba para nada que tuviera una técnica tan depurada.

-Ese deslumbrar provoca una parálisis muy fuerte, será mejor no acercarse demasiado… ¡charizard!-exclamó el chico, sacándolo.

Ahora sólo les quedaba un pokémon a cada uno, por lo que todo se concretaría en esa lucha. Arbok fue el primero en atacar.

-¡Deslumbrar!

-¡No lo mires, charizard, arriba!

Al punto el pokémon fuego volador batió sus alas y alzó el vuelo, evitando de esta forma caer paralizado y ganando terreno elevado, sin duda una gran ventaja con respecto a su oponente, el cual era un pokémon terrestre.

-¡Eso no nos va a detener! ¡Ácido!-exclamó Rodney.

Arbok comenzó entonces a lanzar una serie de proyectiles venenosos contra charizard, pero este los esquivó todos fácilmente revoloteando un poco en el aire.

-¡Vamos a inmovilizarlo! ¡Charizard, giro fuego!

Desde el aire, charizard voló al raso sobre el campo y lanzó una serie de ligeras llamas que rodearon a arbok, dejándolo encerrado dentro de un torbellino de fuego.

-¡Agh, sal de ahí, arbok!

La sierpe trató de atravesar las llamas usando su velocidad, sólo para comprobar que de nada servía, estando atrapado dentro del torbellino.

-¡Ahora, charizard, excavar!

Acto seguido el aludido se lanzó como un torbellino contra el suelo, comenzando a excavar y ocultándose bajo tierra. Fue entonces cuando Rodney se percató de lo que quería hacer, exclamando de seguido.

-¡Oh, no, tienes que salir de ahí, arbok, rápido!

Pero al no poder hacer nada por atravesar las llamas sin salir herido, arbok no pudo moverse, estando a merced de charizard, el cual surgió de improviso bajo él, embistiéndole con fuerza y elevándolo en el aire unos cuantos metros.

-¡Es nuestro, cuchillada!-exclamó Rojo.

Inmediatamente después charizard preparó las garras y voló hasta donde estaba arbok, asestándole un par de fuertes zarpazos que lo devolvieron al suelo duramente, levantando una nube de polvo al caer.

-¡No, arbok!

En cuanto el polvo se posó, arbok estaba tendido en el suelo, del todo KO.

-¡Arbok está fuera de combate, charizard es el ganador! ¡La victoria es para el aspirante Rojo de pueblo Paleta!-dictaminó el árbitro, levantando la banderilla a su favor.

-¡Sí, eso es, lo conseguimos, otra victoria más!-exclamó Rojo abrazando a charizard, el cual le imitó celebrando el triunfo.

El público aplaudió y vitoreó a rabiar, rindiéndose ante la fuerza del muchacho, el cual no pudo evitar saludar un poco.

Una vez afuera se reencontró con su novia, su madre y su suegra, quienes le felicitaron de nuevo por su actuación.

-¡Otro combate ganado, y con este ya estás en los cuartos de final! ¡Bien hecho, cielo!-exclamó Hoja, abrazándole.

-Gracias, aunque ese arbok me las ha hecho pasar un poco canutas…

-Ya, pero mira luego cómo le has inmovilizado, bien pensado cariño-le felicitó su madre.

-Si sigues así de bien me podría aventurar a decir que dentro de poco estarás en la final, querido yerno-añadió la madre de Hoja.

Aunque, aún a pesar de haber ganado, Rojo se sentía un poco molesto por el hecho de que aún no llegaba a dominar anillo ígneo con charizard. Sabía bien que necesitaban más práctica, pero entre los acontecimientos más recientes y ahora la liga sucediendo apenas había tenido tiempo de hacer nada junto con charizard, cosa que le molestaba un tanto.

Durante el resto del día se dieron los combates restantes, viendo a Azul luchar, ésta vez con un pidgeot y un imponente exeggutor que demostró ser bastante fuerte al derrotar con suma facilidad a sus oponentes defendiéndose cuando lo necesitaba y luego pasando a una ofensiva total con ataques muy potentes. Rojo tomó nota de todo cuanto vio de su combate para luego contrarrestarlo en la final si tenía la ocasión.

Como ayer, todos los participantes ganadores se reunieron al finalizar la jornada en el estadio principal, que esta vez acabó algo más pronto, para ver cómo se organizaban los cuartos de final. Una vez más, Rojo abrió la jornada en el primer combate de la mañana, al tiempo que Azul hacía lo mismo con los de la tarde, siendo esta vez combates de tres contra tres. Ambos chicos compartieron sendas miradas retadoras durante el tiempo que duró esto, incluso Azul llegó a dirigirse a él.

-Parece que vamos a la par, Rojo ¿tantas ganas tienes de combatir contra mí?

-Sí, después de todo dejamos un combate pendiente-le recordó el chico.

-Sí, sí, no creas que lo he olvidado… pero Rojo, ahora soy más fuerte que antes, espero que estés a la altura.

-Descuida, que lo estaré.

-Está bien, si tú lo dices… me piro, vampiro.

El chico se fue sin decirle nada más, dejando a Rojo ahí, pensando en sus propias cosas.

Esa misma noche Rojo y charizard estuvieron practicando durante un buen rato anillo ígneo, aunque el entrenamiento no le estaba saliendo como él se esperaba.

-¡Vamos, otra vez, anillo ígneo!

Por enésima vez, charizard hundió sus garras en el suelo y éste comenzó a agrietarse, como si estuviera a punto de entrar en erupción; pero justo en el momento que más esperaba que saliera, volvía a suceder lo mismo, el brillo se apagaba y el ataque se desinflaba como un globo mal atado. Para entonces el chico ya empezaba a desesperarse, musitando de seguido.

-¡Agh, maldita sea! ¿Qué hacemos mal? ¿Por qué no nos sale?

El joven entrenador se sentó en un banco cercano, sintiéndose más impotente que nunca. Por su parte charizard trató de animar a su entrenador, preocupado por él.

-Ya, ya sé que nos dijeron que nos lo tomáramos con calma, pero es que a estas alturas no podemos permitirnos eso, quiero dominar esto para antes de la final, charizard-explicó Rojo, contrariado.

El pokémon le miró algo preocupado, aunque en ese momento una voz les llamó la atención.

-Rojo…

Pokémon y entrenador giraron la cabeza y vieron a Hoja en el umbral de la puerta del hotel, mirando al chico con un gesto de preocupación grabado en su cara. Rojo se levantó y se acercó a ella, al tiempo que charizard se apartaba y se iba con los demás pokémon, que también estaban ahí observando el entrenamiento.

* * *

-¿Soy sólo yo o se está obsesionando?

-No eres sólo tú, haunter, se está obsesionando, y muy malamente debo decir.

-Concuerdo con articuno, me preocupa, Rojo nunca ha sido de los que se obsesionan con nada, no le pega-murmuró pikachu, algo inquieto.

-Empiezo a pensar que el problema soy yo-comentó en ese momento charizard, uniéndose a la conversación.

-No digas chorradas, charizard, claro que no eres tú.

-Pues claro que soy yo, no soy lo suficientemente fuerte, no estoy a la altura de un ataque así.

-Eso no es verdad, charizard, y lo sabes.

-Aprecio tus palabras, lapras, pero es lo que es, me falta fuelle, es indudable…

-Que no, deja de decir eso, tú eres fuerte, más que yo incluso-murmuró pikachu, cortante.

-Ya, pero ¿y qué hay de Rojo?

-No os preocupéis, su mujercita llega al rescate-comentó haunter.

* * *

-Ah, hola Hoja…

-¿No deberías parar un poco? Lleváis intentándolo casi dos horas, vas a cansar a charizard y necesita estar a tope para mañana.

-Ya, ya lo sé, pero es que… es ese maldito ataque que no conseguimos dominar…

-¿Por qué te preocupa tanto algo así? Hasta ahora habéis ganado sin necesidad de usarlo…

-Sí, pero quiero ir con todo para la final, cuando me enfrente a Azul…

La chica comprendió entonces qué era lo que le inquietaba tanto, comentando de seguido.

-¿Entonces es por eso? ¿Crees que no vas a ser capaz de enfrentar a Azul si no es con anillo ígneo?

-Pues… no es que no crea capaz, es sólo que… se ha vuelto muy fuerte desde la última vez que nos enfrentamos, y tan solo quiero asegurar mi victoria, eso es todo-murmuró el chico, escogiendo bien sus palabras.

Por su parte Hoja suspiró, mirándole fijamente y hablando inmediatamente después.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que más me gusta de ti?

Rojo se quedó un tanto extrañado por esa pregunta, murmurando de seguido.

-No… ¿Qué es?

-Es algo que hizo que me enamorara de ti… y es precisamente esas ganas de seguir adelante, esa fuerza, esa constancia, esa confianza que tienes en ti mismo y en tus pokémon. La forma en la que te preocupas por mí, estando siempre ahí, desde que éramos pequeños, y es eso lo que más me gusta de ti. Tú ya eres fuerte, Rojo, no necesitas un ataque devastador para ganar. Porque sé que eres capaz de hacer todo lo que tú te propongas.

Las palabras de Hoja hicieron pensárselo mejor a Rojo, el cual la miró visiblemente emocionado y esbozando una sincera sonrisa.

-Gracias por confiar en mí, Hoja…

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, después de todo eres mi novio…

Los dos se miraron fijamente, son sendas sonrisas grabadas en sus rostros; no tardaron mucho más en encontrarse en un suave y dulce beso, susurrándose entre medias.

-Te quiero…

-Y yo a ti…

Tras eso se unieron de nuevo, dejándose llevar por esa agradable y única sensación, dejando pasar el tiempo.

* * *

-Oy, qué bonito es el amor…

-Ya ves, tan dulce como el azúcar…

-Imposibilidad de medir o cuantificar dicha variable identificada como amor en base a procedimientos mecánicos, accediendo a memoria interna para más información, aunque las estadísticas internas me indican que hay un 90% de probabilidades de que no encuentre lo que busque, hay falta de información, necesito más datos-comentó en ese momento porygon.

-Oh, no, a ver cómo le explicamos esto…-masculló entonces pikachu, preocupado.

-¡Si es bien sencillo! Dejádmelo a mí. A ver, porygon, cuando dos seres vivos quieren procrear primero se cortejan…-murmuró haunter, divertido.

-¿Procrear? ¿Cortejar? No computo, necesito más datos, explica con más profundidad.

-¡No, no, no le escuches, porygon, tan solo dice tonterías!-exclamó pikachu, todo apurado.

-Haunter, tío, tú sí que sabes cómo ir al grano…

-¡Charizard, no, no le des cuerda!

-Déjale hombre, si así es más divertido…

-¡No tiene gracia, articuno! ¡Lapras, ayúdame!

-No sé yo si soy el más indicado para explicarle todo eso…

Las explicaciones se convirtieron en un batiburrillo sin sentido, al tiempo que Rojo y Hoja se seguían amando, desconectando de todo lo demás. La noche era clara y fresca, sin ninguna nube en el cielo.

* * *

-¡Beedrill, disparo demora!

-¡Esquívalo, pikachu!

Aun a pesar de su rapidez, varios hilos llegaron a alcanzar al roedor eléctrico, atándole de las patas traseras y haciéndole caer.

-¡Pin misil!

-¡Repélelo con rayo!

Desde el suelo pikachu cargó energía rápidamente y soltó una rápida descarga que sirvió para detener los múltiples proyectiles verdosos que iban directos hacia él; aprovechó también para revolverse, consiguiendo soltarse los hilos del disparo demora y echando a correr para evitar caer de nuevo en la trampa.

-¡Ataque rápido!

-¡Ataque furia!

Tras impulsarse pikachu se lanzó para embestir al pokémon bicho, pero éste se defendió rápidamente blandiendo sus aguijones hacia delante; el ratón contraatacó con portazo, bloqueando algunos golpes con su cola, pero algunos llegaron a alcanzarle de refilón.

-¡De frente, pikachu, cola férrea!

-¡Beedrill, agilidad!

Antes de que le llegara a golpear con su cola, beedrill aleteó con fuerza y aumentó drásticamente su velocidad, esquivando con facilidad el golpe.

-¡Bomba lodo!

Como una centella el pokémon rodeó a su oponente y lanzó de sus aguijones un par de proyectiles morados que fueron directos hacia él.

-¡Doble equipo!

Antes de que llegaran a impactar sobre él, un montón de copias de pikachu aparecieron de improviso, errando el tiro justo a tiempo; un par de copias desaparecieron pero el resto continuaron en pie, entremezclándose entre sí y confundiendo a beedrill.

-¡Ataca a todas con pin misil!

Un buen montón de misiles verdosos se precipitaron contra las copias, haciéndolas desaparecer a casi todas; pero en un momento dado, y sin ni siquiera darse cuenta, el pikachu original se acercó a él sin que se diera cuenta y Rojo aprovechó para atacar.

-¡Ahora, pikachu, rayo!

-¡Beedrill, cuidado!

Sin embargo esta vez pikachu fue más rápido, soltando una rápida descarga que dio de lleno en el pokémon bicho volador, cayendo al suelo y dejándole severamente dañado.

-¡Es nuestro, ataque rápido!

-¡Arriba, beedrill, agilidad!

Aun así el pokémon estaba demasiado atontado debido a la fuerte descarga, lo que hizo que sus movimientos se ralentizaran y siendo un blanco fácil para pikachu, el cual le embistió con todas sus fuerzas. Beedrill cayó al suelo cual peso muerto, sin poder volverse a levantar

-¡Beedrill está fuera de combate, pikachu es el ganador!-anunció el árbitro.

-¡Bravo, pikachu, eres genial!

Y es que el primer combate de cuartos de final de la mañana no había podido empezar mejor. Rojo se había levantado especialmente inspirado, y eso se había traducido en un desempeño impecable por parte de pikachu, demostrando una vez más que era uno de los pokémon más polivalentes y veloces del chico. En cuanto a su oponente se refería era una vecina suya, concretamente la chica que le llegó a increpar aquella vez cuando vio a articuno, de nombre Mireia.

-¡Vuelve, beedrill!-indicó ella.

Por su parte Rojo dejó en el campo a pikachu, dispuesto a seguir. Mireia sacó entonces a un imponente clefable, dando comienzo al segundo combate.

-¡Vamos a empezar fuerte! ¡Pikachu, placaje eléctrico!

Al punto el roedor eléctrico se envolvió en electricidad y salió disparado en dirección hacia su oponente para embestirle con fuerza.

-¡Clefable, megapuño!

El pokémon normal preparó una de sus extremidades, golpeando con ella a pikachu en cuanto se acercó lo suficiente. Por un instante los dos hicieron fuerza el uno contra el otro, pero en ese justo momento la carga del ataque eléctrico se invirtió y pikachu salió re golpeado, reculando un poco hacia atrás.

-¡Doble bofetón!

Aprovechando esa circunstancia, clefable se echó hacia delante y golpeó dos veces a pikachu con sus extremidades, siendo un doble golpe directo.

-¡Cola férrea!

La rata eléctrica contraatacó inmediatamente después latigando su cola hacia delante y golpeando a clefable a la altura del pecho, lanzándolo hacia atrás unos pocos metros.

-¡Mantente fuerte, clefable, metrónomo!

Demostrando una resistencia admirable, clefable se recompuso enseguida y empezó a mover sus extremidades de forma sincronizada, como si fuera un metrónomo de verdad. Al principio no ocurrió nada, lo que hizo que pikachu bajara la guardia, pero inmediatamente después el suelo comenzó a temblar de improviso de la misma forma cuando se ejecutaba el movimiento de terremoto, pillando de improviso a pikachu, que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar y saliendo gravemente afectado.

-¡No, pikachu!

-¡Bien! ¡Megapuño!

Aprovechando que después de ese movimiento pikachu salió bastante perjudicado, clefable se adelantó y le asestó un fortísimo golpe que fue directo, lanzándole hacia el otro lado del campo. Pikachu cayó al suelo duramente, de donde no se volvió a levantar.

-¡Pikachu está fuera de combate, clefable es el ganador!-dictaminó el árbitro, levantando la banderilla a su favor.

Rojo recogió a su pokémon con la sorpresa dibujada en la cara, a lo que Mireia aprovechó para comentar.

-¿Sorprendido, Rojo?

-Sólo un poco… ¡vamos, charizard!

Esta vez el gran pokémon fuego volador ocupó el lugar de pikachu, recibiendo una cálida ovación por parte del público. Y es que desde que empezó la conferencia poco a poco Rojo comenzó a destacar rápidamente en las batallas de la mañana, siendo uno de los más populares y en los que más expectativas había, sobre todo por su particular estilo de lucha y su tesón inagotable. Pasaba lo mismo con Azul en los combates de la tarde, donde el chico también era bastante conocido, e incluso coreado en ocasiones.

-¡Adelante, charizard, cuchillada!

Al punto las enormes garras del pokémon centellearon con fuerza, al tiempo que echaba a volar al raso aproximándose a su oponente para golpearle con ellas.

-¡Clefable, rayo burbuja!-ordenó entonces Mireia.

Para su sorpresa, el pokémon normal soltó una ristra de burbujas que fueron directas hacia charizard.

-¡No te pares, enfrentalas!

Usando sus garras ya listas, charizard explotó todas y cada una de las burbujas mientras se acercaba a clefable, lanzándose sobre él inmediatamente después para contraatacar.

-¡Megapuño!

En una milésima de segundo, clefable fue capaz de contener de golpe el ataque de charizard, haciéndole frente y bloqueándolo en el proceso.

-¡Rayo!

-¡Lanzallamas!

A escasos centímetros el uno del otro atacaron casi a quemarropa, dando como resultado una súbita explosión que llegó afectar a ambos, haciéndolos cabecear hacia atrás.

-Vaya, se desenvuelve muy bien a corta distancia, será mejor nos mantengamos un poco alejados… ¡charizard, dragoaliento!

-¡Rayo burbuja!

Una vez más ambos ataques colisionaron entre sí, bloqueándose mutuamente y provocando una leve explosión que levantó una nube de humo entre ambos. Rojo aprovechó esto para atacar.

-¡Ataque ala!

Charizard alzó el vuelo con sus alas brillando y echó a volar hacia delante, atravesando la nube de humo, pero en cuanto lo tuvo a tiro vio entonces que clefable también había aprovechado para realizar metrónomo, terminando de mover sus extremidades. Por un instante no hubo nada, pero de improviso un súbito hidrobomba hizo acto de aparición, echándose sobre un inadvertido charizard que no se esperaba para nada algo así, recibiendo el ataque de lleno y cayendo al suelo con fuerza.

-¡No, aguanta charizard!-exclamó Rojo, contrariado.

-¡Sí, genial, ya casi lo tenemos! ¡Rayo!-hizo lo propio Mireia, exultante.

Inmediatamente después clefable atacó de seguido, lanzando una rápida descarga que fue directa hacia un magullado charizard que aún no se había reincorporado del todo debido al golpe recibido.

-¡Cuidado, charizard, excavar!

Aprovechando que estaba en el suelo, el pokémon comenzó a excavar todo lo rápido que pudo y se ocultó bajo tierra poco antes de que el rayo le alcanzara, fallando el golpe por los pelos.

-¡Diablos! ¡Atento, clefable!

El pokémon normal estuvo ojo avizor por si le veía aparecer por las inmediaciones, pero de golpe y porrazo el suelo se hundió bajo sus pies y por un instante no hizo pie.

-¡Ahora, arriba con él!

Fue entonces cuando charizard surgió de improviso del suelo, cogiendo a un desprevenido clefable con sus fuertes garras y echando a volar hacia arriba a gran velocidad.

-¡Oh, no, suéltate de él, rayo!-exclamó Mireia, alarmada.

-¡Ahora, charizard, con todas tus fuerzas, movimiento sísmico!

Antes de que clefable pudiera cargar del todo el ataque, charizard se movió deprisa, dando una vuelta en el aire con él en su regazo y lanzándolo hacia abajo con una fuerza descomunal. El pokémon normal cayó a plomo y a una velocidad increíble, estampándose contra el suelo con una fuerza tremenda y levantando una gran nube de polvo en el proceso.

-¡No, clefable!

En cuanto el polvo se posó se pudo ver a un clefable en medio de un vistoso boquete en el suelo, completamente KO.

-¡Clefable está fuera de combate, charizard es el ganador!

-¡Bravo, charizard, bien hecho!-exclamó Rojo, satisfecho.

Por su parte el pokémon soltó un gran aullido acompañado de un feroz lanzallamas, al tiempo que la gente aplaudía con fuerza y vitoreaba a rabiar.

Por otro lado Mireia recogió a clefable, comentando entre medias.

-Vaya, estás hecho toda una caja de sorpresas, Rojo…

-Ya ves ¿te gusta?

-Tengo que admitir que tiene su aquel, pero como comprenderás no quiero perder… ¡adelante, golduck!-exclamó entonces la chica, sacando a uno.

El ceño de Rojo se frunció, pensando en las posibilidades, hasta que finalmente decidió.

-¡Vuelve, charizard!

El pokémon obedeció y regresó a su poké ball, al tiempo que el chico decidía enseguida a quien sacar en su lugar.

-¡Vamos, haunter!

El aludido salió al campo de batalla esbozando una burlona y confidente sonrisa, dispuesto a pelear.

-¡Muy bien, vamos allá, puño sombra!

Haunter fue el primero en atacar, lanzando de golpe uno de sus puños que fue directo hacia su oponente.

-¡Páralo con confusión!

Antes de que pudiera asestarle un golpe, un aura brillante envolvió al puño y, por extensión, al propio haunter, deteniéndolo en seco y aprisionándolo al tiempo que una fuerza psíquica no muy potente sujetaba al pokémon fantasma, haciéndole un daño considerable.

-¡Sujétale tú también, psíquico!

Por su parte haunter hizo lo propio, aunque esta vez con un ataque bastante más potente, haciéndose daño mutua y paulatinamente.

-¡Aguanta ahí, golduck, anulación!

Fue entonces cuando los ojos del pokémon de agua lanzaron un breve destello que afectó a haunter, el cual detuvo su ataque de golpe, como si le hubiera sido imposible ejecutarlo. Esto cogió a Rojo por sorpresa, que no se esperaba que le llegara a anular nada.

-¡Ahora, hidrobomba!

-¡Intercéptalo con tinieblas!

Haunter fue lo suficientemente rápido como para parar ese ataque a tiempo, alejándose de golduck en cuanto tuvo la ocasión.

-¡Rayo confuso!

-¡Excavar!

Antes de que haunter pudiera lanzar la luz morada, el pokémon de agua comenzó a excavar, ocultándose bajo tierra y evitando así caer confuso. Por su parte el pokémon fantasma flotó un poco más alto, aunque de por sí excavar no le iba a hacer nada gracias a su habilidad, levitación. Aun así estuvo ojo avizor por si le veía reaparecer en algún momento, cosa que sucedió al poco rato después no muy cerca de donde estaba.

-¡Ahora, golduck, hidrobomba!

Nada más surgir del suelo el pokémon soltó una fuerte columna de agua que fue directa hacia él.

-¡Esquívalo, haunter!

En otras circunstancias le hubiera ordenado que lo desviara con psíquico, pero dado que ese ataque se encontraba desactivado las opciones se reducían significativamente. Por su parte no tuvo problemas para esquivarlo justo a tiempo, haciéndose a un lado rápidamente.

-¡Puño sombra!

Haunter aprovechó su rapidez para atacar primero, llegando a golpear de refilón a golduck, pero este se recompuso enseguida y lo enfrentó.

-¡Confusión!

Una vez más haunter se vio atrapado por un aura brillante, impidiéndole moverse normalmente.

-¡Aguanta ahí, haunter, hipnosis!

Aprovechando entonces que lo tenía quieto y a su merced, los ojos del pokémon fantasma brillaron intensamente e impactando directamente sobre golduck, el cual se encontraba concentrado realizando confusión. Nada más verlos cayó irremediablemente dormido, dejando de atacar.

-¡Esta es la nuestra, haunter, tinieblas!

Por un momento parecía que iba a atacar, pero entonces en vez de eso se lanzó hacia delante, proyectando una sombra suya algo más oscura que impactó sobre golduck, el cual se retorció en el suelo dormido.

-Un momento, eso es… come sueños-se percató entonces Rojo, recordándolo del combate entre Agatha y Lorelei.

Golduck estuvo retorciéndose durante un buen rato más hasta que finalmente dejó de moverse, quedándose tirado en el suelo.

-¡No, golduck!

-¡Golduck está fuera de combate, haunter es el ganador! ¡La victoria es para el aspirante Rojo de pueblo Paleta!-anunció el árbitro, levantando la banderilla a su favor.

-¡Sí, eso es, haunter, lo hemos conseguido!-exclamó el chico, exultante.

Otra ola de aplausos, vítores y silbidos se extendió por todo el campo menor primero, oyéndose también algún que otro jaleo coreando el nombre del chico, el cual saludó a la afición.

Por su parte Mireia recogió a su pokémon y se marchó del campo sin decir nada, con la cabeza gacha. Rojo vio esto y se retiró él también para ir a buscarla, encontrándola en el vestíbulo.

-Hey, Mireia.

-¿Sí?-inquirió ella, sin muchas ganas.

-Tan solo quería decirte que ha sido un buen combate, usaste muy bien anulación.

Ante eso la chica tan solo se limitó a sonreír lacónicamente, murmurando de seguido.

-Bueno, después de todo parece que no te ha hecho falta recurrir a articuno para ganar. Aun así no he tenido mucha oportunidad, has ido a saco desde el principio. Eres un buen entrenador, Rojo.

-Ah, gracias…

Tras eso la chica se despidió de él y se retiró, llegando en ese justo momento Hoja, su madre y la suya propia. Nada más llegar su novia le abrazó de golpe, exclamando.

-¡Has vuelto a ganar, estás en la semifinal, genial cielo!

-Sí, espero poder llegar hasta la final…

-¡Lo harás, ya verás, estoy convencida!

-Sí… y espero que él también-pensó el chico hacia sus adentros.

Aunque no tuvo que esperar mucho para averiguarlo. Esa misma tarde Azul abrió los combates vespertinos, ganando de forma impecable con un alakazam, un arcanine y un rhydon, los cuales demostraron una técnica de lo más trabajada e incisiva, atacando con fuerza y defendiéndose apropiadamente cuando más lo necesitaban. Realmente había mejorado mucho desde la última vez que combatieron, y eso tan solo le daba más motivos a Rojo para enfrentarse a él en la final, incluso tenía que admitir que las ganas eran tremendas hasta para él.

Una vez que los combates de por la tarde finalizaron, se pasó directamente a anunciar las semifinales que se darían por la mañana, dos combates de equipo completo, para luego dejar la final por la noche en la que se decidiría el ganador de la conferencia de ese año. Y casi estaba todo dispuesto, tan solo faltaba un combate más antes de enfrentarse a Azul. Mañana sería un gran día.

* * *

-¡Gyarados, dragoaliento!

-¡Esquívalo, articuno, agilidad!

Un poderoso dragoaliento fue directo hacia el ave legendaria, la cual aumentó su velocidad de forma progresiva mientras volaba haciendo cabriolas, haciendo muy sencillo esquivarlo.

-¡Vamos con todo, gyarados, danza dragón!

Al punto el enorme pokémon comenzó a retorcerse en una excéntrica danza, al tiempo que un aura rojiza le rodeaba, aumentando de esta forma bastante su ataque y velocidad.

-¡Golpe aéreo!

-¡Furia!

Articuno rasgó con rapidez el aire, golpeándole de refilón, pero gyarados se movió inmediatamente después y latigó su enorme cola hacia delante, llegando a alcanzar al ave legendaria. Todo el estadio principal se puso en tensión, mientras que algunas voces se alzaban sobre las demás, animando a articuno y a Rojo. Y es que esa semifinal estaba siendo especialmente emocionante. Al ser el primer combate de equipo completo que Rojo realizaba estando allí, finalmente articuno salió a la luz, dejando a todo el mundo pasmado y extasiado a partes iguales, haciendo que los fans que se había granjeado Rojo por méritos propios durante todos esos días le animaran y le jalearan aún más.

Y ahora, después de una lucha larga y bastante apasionante, el combate final se daba entre un especialmente fuerte gyarados y el ave legendaria de hielo.

-¡Sigue con furia, gyarados!

-¡Esto es malo, no voy a poder golpearle directamente! ¡Neblina, articuno!

Antes de que su oponente atacara, el ave legendaria se ocultó entre una densa neblina, consiguiendo despistar por un instante a gyarados, errando el golpe.

-¡Hidrobomba!

-¡Párala con rayo hielo!

Una potente columna de agua se abalanzó sobre articuno, pero éste lanzó un rápido rayo congelante que interceptó el hidrobomba, llegando a congelarlo en el proceso y afectando a gyarados.

-¡Agh, me estoy cansando! ¡Furia!-exclamó el entrenador del gyarados, un chico algo más mayor que él proveniente de isla Canela.

Una vez más el enorme cuerpo del pokémon se movió con fuerza, tratando de golpear a articuno, pero éste revoloteó a su alrededor, esquivando con elegancia los golpes que le venían llegando a realizar algún que otro tonel volado para ello. Esos momentos dejaban especialmente extasiado al público, puesto que el plumaje del pokémon legendario brillaba como la escarcha cuando el sol incidía sobre él, dando un efecto estético de lo más atrayente.

-¡No le pierdas de vista, articuno, rayo hielo!

-¡Enfréntalo con dragoaliento!

Ambos pokémon estuvieron atacándose constantemente con esos ataques, sin apenas llegar a tocarse en ningún momento; articuno voló a su alrededor con rapidez, esperando al momento apropiado para atacar. En cuanto gyarados cesó su ofensiva tanto él como Rojo supieron que era el momento.

-¡Ahora, articuno, dale con todo, ventisca!

El ave legendaria azotó sus alas con particular fuerza, al tiempo que una potente ventisca incidía sobre gyarados, llegando a extender una gruesa capa de hielo a lo largo y ancho de todo su alargado cuerpo, aunque no lo llegó a congelar del todo, sino sólo en parte.

-¡Rargh, libérate!-exclamó el chico, enaltecido.

Fue entonces cuando gyarados sacudió todo su cuerpo, rompiendo las capas de hielo que le aprisionaban y volviéndose a mover con más agilidad.

-¡Se acabó, vamos con todo, y esta vez de verdad! ¡Hiperrayo!

En cuanto le tuvo a tiro, el gyarados cargó el poderoso ataque para lanzárselo de sopetón sobre él.

-¡Cuidado, articuno!

Inmediatamente después un potentísimo rayo blanco surgió de la enorme bocaza de gyarados, precipitándose sobre el ave legendaria, la cual se movió a tiempo y levantó un rápido reflejo que detuvo en seco el hiperrayo. Hubo entonces una súbita explosión que cubrió al campo de una densa nube de humo, ocultando de la vista a articuno. Rojo no dijo nada, mirando fijamente al lugar donde estaba su pokémon, mientras que su oponente esbozaba una confidente sonrisita, convencido de su victoria.

Sin embargo, en cuanto el humo se despejó, la figura el ave legendaria reapareció de improviso, algo magullada debido a la explosión, pero aún con fuerzas para luchar, lanzando un agudo chillido que resonó por todo el campo. Rojo esbozó una genuina sonrisa de complicidad, mientras que el chico se quedaba a cuadros, sin esperarse algo así.

-Oh, no…-musitó entonces, comprendiendo la situación.

-Oh, sí… ¡ahora, articuno, con todas tus fuerzas! ¡Ataque aéreo!

Aunque en un principio tenía que esperar al menos un turno para poder atacar como la última vez, esta vez pudo hacerlo igualmente, puesto que gyarados se encontraba completamente inmóvil para recuperarse de su anterior ataque, dándole vía libre para atacar. La figura de articuno se difuminó en un aura blanca brillante, haciéndola ver aún más hermosa de lo que ya era, dejando extasiados a todos los presentes. Una vez que estuvo listo para atacar, el ave legendaria se lanzó en picado hacia un indefenso gyarados, cortando el aire a su paso y embistiendo con una fuerza tremenda al coloso escamado, habiendo una súbita explosión que le empujó hacia atrás. Gyarados cabeceó, soltando un gran aullido de dolor, al tiempo que perdía el equilibrio y su enorme cuerpo se precipitaba hacia atrás, cayendo inexorablemente al suelo.

El impacto fue brutal, provocando una enorme nube de polvo que cubrió gran parte de su cuerpo, al tiempo que articuno se posaba en el suelo con gesto cansado, pero aún en pie. En cuanto el polvo se posó se pudo ver a un exhausto y rendido gyarados tendido en el suelo.

-¡Gyarados está fuera de combate, articuno es el ganador! ¡La victoria es para el aspirante Rojo de pueblo Paleta!

Al segundo siguiente una gran ovación se extendió por todo el estadio, al tiempo que miles de aplausos comenzaban a resonar junto con chillidos varios, silbidos y jaleos tanto a Rojo como a articuno, los cuales celebraron la más que merecida victoria. En el palco de honor tanto los líderes de gimnasio como el Alto Mando comentaron sus impresiones entre sí.

-Impresionante, ese chico es excepcionalmente fuerte-comentó Bruno, siendo el primero en hablar.

-Desde luego, tiene madera-asintió Agatha.

-Sin duda alguna tiene una fuerza interior desbordante, puede llegar muy lejos si se lo propone-añadió Lance, particularmente impresionado.

La única que no dijo nada fue Lorelei, la cual esbozó una grata sonrisa, recordando su encuentro con él en la cueva Glaciada.

Por parte de los líderes no había más que halagos hacia el chico.

-Es increíble todo lo que ha mejorado Rojo, cuando luché contra él era un simple novato, pero apuntaba maneras, y mírale ahora-murmuró Brock, impresionado.

-Sí, ya sabía yo que llegaría lejos, y ahora está en la final-asintió Misty.

-¡Ese zagal es toda una caja de sorpresas, y aún lo sigue siendo, menudo soldado hubiera sido en mis tiempos!-exclamó Surge, ciertamente emocionado.

-Tiene una fuerza digna de un héroe y demuestra tener un gran cariño y confianza hacia sus pokémon, eso es lo que más le hace destacar-murmuró Erika, sonriente.

-La forma que tiene de moverse es casi tan sutil y fugaz como la de un ninja, me alegro de haber combatido contra él en su día-aseguró Koga.

-No podía ser de otra forma-murmuró Sabrina, esbozando una media sonrisa.

-Sí, es el mismo Rojo contra el que luché, pero un poco más fuerte que antes. Has llegado lejos, muchacho-añadió Blaine, mirándole con respeto.

Por su parte el chico y articuno saludaron un poco más antes de retirarse en dirección hacia el centro pokémon; al salir al pasillo se encontró entonces con Azul, el cual estaba esperando a su turno ya que su combate sería el siguiente.

-Así que has ganado… bien, porque en caso contrario me hubiera enfadado mucho contigo, Rojo.

-No hubiera perdido ni aunque quisiera, me propuse ganar y he llegado hasta aquí gracias a mis pokémon. Esta noche terminaremos lo que empezamos, Azul-aseguró Rojo, con vehemencia.

-Por supuesto que sí, no podía ser de otra forma. Aunque primero tengo que ganar yo también-murmuró Azul, con seguridad.

-En ese caso ya puedes ganar, si no quieres que me enfade contigo.

Ante eso Azul dejó escapar una pequeña risita, comentando de seguido.

-Vaya, sí que aprendes, sí… eso está bien.

Sin decir nada más el chico pasó a su lado, pero antes de dirigirse al campo murmuró.

-Nos vemos esta noche, Rojo.

El aludido tan solo asintió con la cabeza, yéndose de allí. Esa noche sería decisiva, y por nada del mundo pensaba perder. Había llegado hasta ahí con esfuerzo, constancia y gracias sobre todo a su fuerza y a la de sus pokémon, que eran los que habían hecho todo esto posible. Ganaría no sólo por él y su honor, sino por ellos, siendo la victoria su forma de darles las gracias.

Mientras tanto, el campeonato seguía su curso, encaminándose hacia la esperada final.

* * *

Bof, madre mía, idear y escribir combates puede llegar a ser más arduo de lo que puede parecer, porque claro, hay que tener en cuenta la efectividad de tipos, pensar en una estrategia, y decidir cómo quieres describir tal o cual movimiento. Y todo eso lleva su tiempo. Pero bueno, aquí está el grueso de la liga, donde cubro la ronda preliminar, la segunda ronda, los cuartos de final y la semifinal, todo desde el punto de vista de Rojo. En un momento pensé en darle un poco de foco también a Azul, pero al final opté por hacerlo para la final, donde tanto él como Rojo van a brillar de verdad. Espero tenerla para mañana o pasado, trataré de darme toda la prisa posible, pero lo dicho antes, lleva su tiempo pensar cómo se desenvuelve una batalla. Pero eso sí, haré que la espera merezca la pena. Entre medias he aprovechado para tratar oros temas más variados, además de darle un poco más de juego con las conversaciones entre los pokémon. Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 31**

**El fin del camino**

El resto del día pasó lentamente, como si el tiempo le estuviera dando algo de espacio a Rojo para prepararse y mentalizarse como era debido. Pero él ya no necesitaba eso, estaba del todo listo, y tan solo pensaba en esa noche y cómo acabaría todo.

Tras su combate el de Azul no fue menos, consiguiendo salir vencedor y pasando así a la final, la cual tendría lugar en ese mismo estadio a las nueve de la noche.

Aunque había tiempo de sobra, Rojo no pensó en entrenar un poco más, prefiriendo ir con todo para la final y esperando pacientemente a la hora señalada, pasando el tiempo con su novia y dando una vuelta por la zona comercial de la Meseta Añil.

-Te veo muy tranquilo ¿no estás nervioso?

-No, la verdad es que no, al principio sí que lo estaba, pero en cuanto fui escalando puestos en la clasificación poco a poco fui perdiendo el miedo, y eso me ha ayudado a llegar hasta aquí. Bueno, eso y vuestro constante apoyo también, especialmente el tuyo. Gracias, cielo-añadió el chico, dándole un toque en la nariz.

-Oh, no es nada, sabes que yo siempre te voy a apoyar, especialmente en esto. Además, vas a ganar, estoy segura.

-Yo también quiero ganar, lo haré, ya lo verás.

Ante tanta energía y determinación la chica le sonrió con ganas, dándole un fugaz pero intenso beso en los labios.

Finalmente, y poco después de cenar, todo el mundo se personó en el estadio principal casi a la hora, llenando todas las gradas y alcanzando el aforo máximo rápidamente. Todo el mundo esperaba expectante a que las dos jóvenes promesas que más destacaron a lo largo de toda la competición se enfrentaran entre sí en pos del título de ganador, coreando el nombre de ambos entrenadores de cuando en cuando. La expectación era máxima y se podía notar en el aire un intenso aroma a competición.

Por su parte Rojo se estaba preparando antes de salir al campo, en esos momentos se encontraba en los vestuarios de ese lado del estadio acicalándose un poco y mojándose la nuca antes de salir, ya que esa noche iba a ser especialmente cálida al contrario que las anteriores según el parte meteorológico. Pikachu estaba ahí con él fuera de su ball, haciéndole compañía y sosteniéndole la toalla para dársela en cuanto la necesitara.

-Gracias, colega-agradeció el chico.

Pikachu le quitó importancia, poniéndose justo delante de él.

-Ha llegado el momento, debemos de dar todo lo que tenemos y derrotar todos juntos a Azul. ¿Qué me dices, colega? ¿Estás conmigo?

El pokémon eléctrico asintió con energía, chocando un puño con él.

-¡Muy bien! Pero antes un pequeño recordatorio.

Nada más decirlo pikachu se subió a su hombro, al tiempo que el chico hacía mano del resto de sus balls, sacando a los demás para hablarles también.

-Ha llegado la hora, he llegado hasta aquí gracias a vosotros, todo lo que hemos logrado ha sido porque me habéis ayudado, aunque ahora vamos a tener que hacer un último esfuerzo. Azul nos espera ahí fuera, no va a ser una batalla fácil, pero estamos todos juntos en esto, por lo que le venceremos juntos. Confío en vosotros.

El resto de sus pokémon soltaron varios gritos aprobatorios, dispuestos a lo que fuera con tal de ganar. Rojo lo sabía, por lo que en ese sentido no había nada de lo que preocuparse.

-Muy bien… ¡pues vamos allá!

Tras esas palabras volvió a recoger a todos excepto a pikachu, que se quedó subido a su hombro. En ese justo momento oyó una voz apagada proveniente de megafonía que anunció.

-Señoras y señores, en breves instantes comenzará la final de la decimosexta edición de la conferencia Añil, que los participantes se presenten en los accesos al campo a la mayor brevedad posible.

Esa fue la señal para marchar hacia el pasillo de acceso y se puso rápidamente en movimiento, dirigiéndose hacia allí a no más tardar. En cuanto salió al campo por el vomitorio las fuertes luces del estadio llegaron a deslumbrarle un poco, pudiendo ver un poco mejor el panorama desde donde estaba. El estadio estaba lleno hasta la bandera, todas las gradas se encontraban ocupadas por una marea de gente que le miraban con atención, y en el palco de honor tanto los líderes de gimnasio como el Alto Mando no perdían detalle de nada, viéndolo prácticamente todo. Al otro lado del campo vio a Azul, que le miraba con gesto retador, llegando a comentar de seguido.

-¿Nervioso, Rojo?

-¡No tanto como tú!-respondió él con contundencia.

Ante eso su rival tan solo sonrió levemente, como si se esperara una contestación así. En ese mismo instante el árbitro hizo el pertinente anuncio.

-¡Combate final de la conferencia Añil! ¡El aspirante Rojo contra el aspirante Azul, los dos de pueblo Paleta! ¡Seis versus seis, se permiten sustituciones!

Y, tras eso, el combate dio inicio en cuanto lo indicó, siendo Azul el primero en sacar, seguido inmediatamente después por Rojo.

-¡Adelante, pidgeot!

-¡Vamos, porygon!

Ambos pokémon se enfrentaron con la mirada, diciéndoselo todo en nada.

-¡Vamos a prepararnos, pidgeot, danza pluma!

Nada más empezar, el pokémon volador batió sus alas hacia delante, lanzando una serie de plumas que rodearon a porygon y le bajaron el ataque.

-Con que esas tenemos ¿eh? ¡Porygon, afilar!

Como respuesta, los costados del pokémon virtual se aristaron un poco más, viéndose algo más rectilíneo y aumentando de esa forma su ataque, contrarrestando un poco el efecto del danza pluma.

-¡Golpe aéreo!

-¡Agilidad!

Pidgeot fue el primero en moverse, lanzándose rasgando el aire contra su oponente, pero antes de que le llegara a alcanzar porygon salió disparado hacia un lado incrementando su velocidad de golpe, esquivando de esa forma el ataque mientras corría.

-¡Vamos a seguirlo, agilidad!

Al igual que su rival, pidgeot incrementó de forma exponencial su velocidad mientras volaba, poniéndose al nivel de porygon y alcanzándolo rápidamente.

-¡Ataque rápido!

-¡Intercéptalo con psicorrayo!

Pidgeot fue el primero en moverse, abalanzándose sobre porygon para embestirlo, pero éste respondió a tiempo lanzando un rápido psicorrayo que, por un instante, pareció que iba alcanzar a su objetivo, sin embargo pidgeot maniobró de golpe y consiguió evitarlo por los pelos, retomando el ataque y consiguiendo alcanzarle, embistiéndole hacia un lado con fuerza.

-Está muy encima, hay que poner algo de distancia… ¡agilidad!

Una vez más porygon siguió corriendo ágilmente, aumentando su velocidad y convirtiéndose en una mancha azul y rosada en el aire que logró rebasar a pidgeot y dejarlo atrás.

-¡Ahora, triataque!

-¡Viento cortante!

Antes de que pudiera lanzarlo, pidgeot creó a su alrededor un remolino rápidamente y luego batió las alas con fuerza, al tiempo que varias ráfagas muy similares a cuchillas se abalanzaban sobre él. Al segundo siguiente porygon lanzó el ataque combinado, consiguiendo bloquearlo a tiempo.

-¡Sigue siendo más veloz! Si no podemos rebasarlo vamos a tener que aprovechar esta circunstancia a nuestro favor… ¡afilar!

De nuevo porygon se aristó un poco más, recuperando de esta forma un poco más de su fuerza, al tiempo que pidgeot seguía volando a su alrededor.

-¿Qué tramas?-se preguntó Azul, sin quitar la vista de encima de porygon.

-¡Psicorrayo a discreción!

-¡No te va a funcionar! ¡Pidgeot, esquívalos!

Haciendo gala de su velocidad, pidgeot voló alrededor de todo el campo realizando piruetas y toneles varios que le ayudaron a esquivar fácilmente los ataques que se acercaban a él, llegando a volar al raso en ocasiones, pero constantemente sin alejarse demasiado de su oponente.

-¡Golpe aéreo!

-¡Tri ataque!

Aprovechando que no se había alejado mucho, pidgeot cargó contra porygon, el cual atacó para evitar que le golpeara, cosa que funcionó, puesto que el pokémon volador varió el rumbo, desistiendo de atacar.

-¡Ahora, porygon, no le pierdas de vista, fijar blanco!

Los ojillos del pokémon virtual se movieron mecánicamente, al tiempo que fijaba su objetivo en pidgeot, el cual se dio la vuelta.

-¡Ahora, electrocañón!

Acto seguido comenzó a cargar energía formando una gran bola verdosa con destellos dorados, lanzándola inmediatamente después y yendo directa hacia pidgeot, sin errar el tiro.

Sin embargo Azul esbozó una sonrisita fugaz y exclamó.

-¡Movimiento espejo!

En un visto y no visto, pidgeot encaró sin miedo alguno el electrocañón y, en cuanto estuvo a un palmo de tocarle, movió las alas de tal forma que el movimiento salió reflejado, volviendo por donde había venido e impactando de lleno contra porygon, que no se esperaba para nada algo así.

-¡No, porygon!

El pokémon virtual salió despedido hacia atrás, al tiempo que un aura eléctrica le envolvió por completo, paralizándolo.

-¡Oh, no, reacciona, agilidad!

-¡Te ha salido el tiro por la culata! ¡Viento cortante!

Aprovechando que porygon no se podía mover, pidgeot formó otro remolino que luego convirtió en ráfagas cortantes que sacudieron a porygon, dañándolo un poco más.

-¡Tienes que reaccionar, porygon, recuperación!

Sin embargo la parálisis era tan fuerte que no pudo hacer nada, cosa que Azul aprovechó una vez más.

-¡Golpe aéreo!

Pidgeot se abalanzó cortando el aire y embistió con todas sus fuerzas a porygon, el cual cayó al suelo cubierto de electricidad y sin volverse a mover.

-¡Porygon está fuera de combate, pidgeot es el ganador!-anunció el árbitro, levantando la banderilla a su favor.

Una parte del estadio vitoreó la primera victoria de Azul, mientras que la otra permanecía en un inusitado silencio. Por su parte Rojo recogió a su pokémon, con la sorpresa aún dibujada en su cara.

-Vaya, qué buena forma de aprovecharse de un ataque como electrocañón… no va a ser fácil enfrentarse a él, aunque tal vez pueda tener una oportunidad si soy lo suficientemente veloz-pensó Rojo rápidamente.

Sin mayor dilación sacó a su siguiente pokémon, siendo pikachu el siguiente en salir a luchar, el cual saltó de su hombro y presentó batalla. Por un instante Azul le miró fijamente, evaluando la situación, hasta que finalmente decidió.

-¡Vuelve, pidgeot!

Esa decisión cogió por sorpresa a Rojo, que no se esperaba que Azul lo recogiera así sin más, desmontando en parte la estrategia en la que había pensado.

-¡Adelante, arcanine!

En su lugar apareció un fiero e intimidante arcanine, el cual le hizo recordar su combate contra Blaine.

Por su parte el líder de gimnasio se inclinó en su sitio en el palco de honor, con gesto interesado.

-Fuego contra eléctrico… esto va a ser interesante-comentó en ese momento Surge, dirigiéndose a su compañero.

-Sí, sin duda alguna…

-¡Muy bien, vamos a empezar fuerte! ¡Pikachu, placaje eléctrico!

Nada más decirlo el ratón eléctrico se envolvió en electricidad, lanzándose contra arcanine con furia visigoda, el cual apenas se movió. En cuanto estuvo a punto de embestirle Azul indicó.

-¡Reflejo!

Al punto un rápido reflejo apareció entre él y pikachu, deteniéndole en seco y embistiendo la pared brillante; en ese justo momento la carga se invirtió y pikachu salió re golpeado, echándose hacia atrás instintivamente

-¡Lanzallamas!

-¡Rayo!

Los dos atacaron al mismo tiempo, una columna de llamas chocó contra una fuerte sacudida eléctrica, provocando así una súbita explosión que cubrió de humo el campo. Rojo aprovechó ese instante para atacar.

-¡Ataque rápido!

El pokémon eléctrico salió disparado hacia delante, pero en ese justo momento algo pasó zumbando a su lado, haciendo que el humo ondulara sin apenas darse cuenta. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, exclamando de seguido.

-¡Pikachu, aléjate!

-¡No le dejes huir, velocidad extrema!

Una mancha de color rojizo pardo rodeó a pikachu, embistiéndole de improviso y lanzándolo hacia un lado del campo.

-¡Mordisco!

Las fauces de arcanine se acercaron hasta él y le asestó una fuerte dentellada, agarrándole de la cola y haciéndole daño en el proceso.

-¡Suéltate, cola férrea!

Fue entonces cuando la cola de pikachu centelleó, sacudiéndola en el proceso y obligando a arcanine a soltarle debido al fuerte golpe encajado en su mandíbula, cayendo al suelo justo enfrente de él.

-¡Ahora, rayo!

Inmediatamente después una fuerte sacudida eléctrica azotó a arcanine, dañándole en el proceso.

-¡Agh, aléjate!

-¡No le dejes, salta!

Antes de que arcanine se moviera, pikachu dio un lustroso salto y aterrizó en el mullido lomo del pokémon fuego, agarrándose a su pelaje para no caer.

-¡Rayo otra vez!

-¡No, esta vez no! ¡Velocidad extrema!

Esta vez fue arcanine el primero en moverse, echando a correr como una centella por todo el campo. Pikachu no pudo atacar debido a la gran aceleración de su rival, pero se agarró con fuerza a él para evitar caer al suelo y darse una muy segura costalada que le dañaría bastante.

-¡Sigue ahí! ¡Deshazte de él, arcanine!

-¡No le dejes, rayo!

Por un instante el pokémon fuego se detuvo y pikachu aprovechó para atacar de nuevo, envolviéndole en una fuerte descarga eléctrica que le dañó un poco más de lo que ya estaba. Para entonces Azul comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, pensando a toda velocidad.

-¡Sacúdete!

En cuanto la descarga se detuvo, arcanine aprovechó y se sacudió como si su pelaje hubiera salido empapado, zarandeando a pikachu y consiguiendo que este le soltara, cayendo justo delante de él. Antes de que se moviera Rojo se adelantó.

-¡Doble equipo!

Al punto un buen número de pikachu se congregó alrededor del original, entremezclándose entre sí para despistar a arcanine. Sin embargo Azul indicó.

-¡Rugido!

Fue entonces cuando arcanine abrió su boca y soltó un fortísimo rugido, tan fuerte era que provocó una onda expansiva que peinó todo el campo, haciendo desaparecer a las copias de un plumazo y sacudiendo a pikachu hacia atrás, el cual se vio arrastrado de vuelta a su poké ball, saltando otra al alzar del cinto del chico y saliendo de ella lapras.

Ese fortuito cambio favoreció a Rojo enormemente, aun así su rival apenas se vio intimidado, conservando en todo momento un gesto de calma. Por su parte el chico aprovechó.

-¡Adelante, lapras, hidrobomba!

Una fuerte columna de agua fue directa hacia arcanine, el cual apenas se movió.

-¡Reflejo!

Antes de que el agua llegara a alcanzarle, éste alzó rápidamente un reflejo que detuvo en seco el ataque, quedándose en nada.

-¡Velocidad extrema!

Acto seguido se volvió a convertir en una mancha en el aire y se acercó a lapras, vapuleándole repetidamente para luego golpearle directamente en el pecho, lanzándole unos metros hacia atrás.

-¡Rayo confuso!

-¡No te pares!

Lapras trató de confundirle lanzando un rayo de color morado, pero arcanine iba tan rápido que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de verlo bien, evitando así caer confuso. Aprovechando que lo tenía cerca de él Rojo exclamó.

-¡Derribo!

-¡Tú también!

Ambos pokémon se lanzaron hacia delante al mismo tiempo, llegando a bloquearse mutuamente y alejándose el uno del otro.

-¡Danza lluvia!

Aprovechando ese breve inciso, lapras soltó una nube de vapor de su boca que se fue alzando hacia lo más alto del estadio, cubriéndolo por completo y empezando a descargar las primeras gotas.

-¡Eso no nos detendrá! ¡Velocidad extrema!

-¡Lapras, surf!

Al punto lapras reunió toda el agua posible a su alrededor, apoyado además por la lluvia, la cual potenció ese ataque, formando una ola gigante que luego el pokémon remontó y dirigió a su antojo para lanzarla directa hacia arcanine, el cual no dejó de correr en ningún momento.

-¡Ahora, a por él!

-¡No te pares, salta!

Antes de que la ola llegara incluso a romper, arcanine flexionó sus patas y, aprovechando la aceleración que confería velocidad extrema, el pokémon fuego logró dar un vistoso salto que le permitió llegar hasta lapras sin que el agua le tocase, cayendo encima de él, algo que pilló con la guardia baja al pokémon hielo agua.

-¡Ahora, derríbale!

Arcanine tan solo tuvo que embestir con fuerza a lapras para tirarle de la ola, la cual acabó rompiendo contra el suelo y disolviéndose rápidamente, al tiempo que el agua se drenaba por los costados del campo. Lapras cayó al suelo con dureza seguido por arcanine, el cual se lanzó a por él.

-¡Mordisco!

Acto seguido abrió sus fauces y le soltó una fuerte dentellada en el cuello, provocando que lapras chillara de dolor.

-¡Aguanta, lapras, hidrobomba!

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, el pokémon dejó escapar una fuerte columna de agua apuntando directamente a la cara de arcanine, obligándole a soltarle y consiguiendo propinarle un golpe directo.

-¡Agh, derribo!-exclamó Azul.

-¡Rodéalo, rayo hielo!

Antes de que arcanine se moviera, lapras soltó un rápido rayo hielo en dirección hacia el suelo, trazando con él un amplio circulo y congelando la lluvia a su alrededor hasta convertirla en una cortina de hielo que lo rodeó por completo, encerrándole.

-¡¿Pero qué es esto?! ¡Libérate con lanzallamas!

Al punto las ardientes llamas fundieron el golpe el hielo que lo aprisionaba, dando como resultado una densa nube de vapor rodeándole por completo. Fue entonces cuando Rojo aprovechó eso a su favor.

-¡Ahora, hidrobomba!

Aprovechando una vez más la lluvia imperante, soltó una columna de agua que fue directa hacia él.

-¡Cuidado, arcanine, velocidad extrema!

El pokémon se movió rápidamente, azotando con fuerza el vapor, pero al hacerlo reveló al instante su posición a lapras, el cual corrigió ligeramente la dirección de su ataque, dando como resultado un golpe directo que arrastró a arcanine hacia atrás.

-¡No, arcanine!

El pokémon fuego trató de levantarse de nuevo, pero entonces su propio peso le venció y cayó al suelo, extenuado.

-¡Arcanine está fuera de combate, lapras es el ganador!

-¡Sí, eso es, bravo lapras!

Esta vez la otra parte del estadio rugió con intensidad, animando a Rojo. Por su parte Azul recogió a arcanine, sin mostrar ni un ápice de nerviosismo en su cara, conservando en todo momento una muy buena cara de póker.

Sin decir nada al respecto sacó en su lugar a un imponente rhydon, el cual le miró fijamente desde donde estaba. Rojo aprovechó ese inciso para atacar de seguido y tener la ventaja.

-¡Hidrobomba!

Lapras fue el primero en atacar, llegando a golpear de lleno a rhydon, que no hizo nada por esquivarlo o enfrentarlo. En cuanto el ataque cesó el pokémon se echó hacia delante, mostrando una resistencia admirable y lanzando un gran rugido.

-¡Tumba rocas!-exclamó Azul.

Inmediatamente después rhydon hundió uno de sus puños en el suelo y, en un visto y no visto, una serie de piedras del tamaño de menhires surgieron de improviso del mismo, aprisionando de esta forma a lapras entre ellas.

-¡No, lapras!-exclamó Rojo.

-¡Es inútil, está atrapado! ¡Terremoto!

Acto seguido el suelo tembló con una fuerza abismal, afectando bastante a lapras, que no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo. Las piedras que lo aprisionaban apenas le dejaban moverse ya que no había el suficiente espacio, encontrándose literalmente apilado entre ellas. Con terremoto llegaron a aflojarse un poco, cosa de lo que Rojo se percató.

-¡Trata de moverlas con hidrobomba!

-¡Es inútil! ¡Rhydon, perforador!

Mientras que lapras trataba de salir de allí, rhydon se lanzó como un miura con su cuerno girando a toda velocidad. Aun a pesar de sus esfuerzos, lapras no pudo hacer nada por salir de su prisión, y en ese justo momento rhydon le alcanzó perforando las rocas como si nada y embistiéndole con una fuerza arrolladora. En cuanto se vio golpeado lapras abrió mucho los ojos, notándolo, y cayó al suelo de seguido como un peso muerto y KO del todo. Inmediatamente después la lluvia cesó.

-¡Lapras está fuera de combate, rhydon es el ganador!-anunció el árbitro, levantando la banderilla a su favor.

Otra ola de aplausos, vítores y ánimos surgieron del otro lado del estadio, extendiéndose por todo el campo. En el palco de honor Brock llegó a comentar en voz alta.

-Vaya, esa ha sido una muy buena forma de usar tumba rocas…

Rojo recogió a lapras, al tiempo que pensaba a toda velocidad en su cabeza.

-Ese tumba rocas podría incapacitar a cualquiera, necesitaría ser lo suficiente veloz como para evitarlo.

Sin pensárselo mucho más hizo mano de la ball de pikachu y lo sacó de nuevo al campo, presentando batalla con él. El ceño de Azul se frunció, sabiendo a quien se enfrentaba, por lo que ordenó se seguido.

-¡Tumba rocas!

Antes de que rhydon llegara a golpear el suelo Rojo exclamó.

-¡Esquívalo!

Al punto pikachu echó a correr haciendo gala de su gran velocidad, siéndole sumamente sencillo evitar acabar literalmente lapidado; además aprovechó para acercarse a él en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad.

-¡Cola férrea!

-¡Cornada!

Pikachu dio un lustroso salto con la cola en alto y latigándola hacia delante, pero rhydon interpuso a tiempo su cuerno y detuvo en seco la estocada, quedándose en nada.

-¡Derribo!

Acto seguido rhydon se echó con todo su peso hacia delante, llegando a embestir con fuerza a pikachu y lanzándolo hacia atrás.

-¡Ahora, terremoto!

Al oír esa orden el ceño de Rojo se frunció, pensando a toda velocidad cómo podía esquivarlo; estando en el aire sería la única forma de evitar un ataque así, pero pikachu no era de tipo volador, evidentemente. Miró al suelo, con gesto inquisitivo, y entonces tuvo una idea.

-Pues claro… podría funcionar. ¡Atento, pikachu!

Por un instante esperaron a que el suelo comenzara a temblar, en cuanto éste dio la primera sacudida Rojo exclamó.

-¡Ahora! ¡Cola férrea hacia el suelo!

En cuanto parte del suelo se movió, pikachu lo golpeó con toda la fuerza de su cola, dando como resultado un gran salto potenciado por el impulso del propio terremoto, permitiéndole saltar inusitadamente alto y esquivando de esta forma el ataque. Tanto Azul como la gran mayoría de los presentes se quedaron visiblemente sorprendidos debido a esto.

-¡Sí, funcionó, esta es la nuestra! ¡Doble equipo!

En pleno vuelo pikachu se desdobló en multitud de copias, al tiempo que éstas comenzaban a caer en picado en dirección hacia rhydon.

-¡Ahora, cola férrea!

Fue entonces cuando Azul comprendió lo que quería hacer, mascullando de seguido.

-¡Agh, maldición! ¡Cornada, rápido!

Sin embargo todas las copias imitaron al original, con la cola brillante en alto y dispuestos a golpear con ella a un rhydon que comenzó a dar cornadas en el aire para tratar de bloquear al original en cuanto tuviera la ocasión. Algunas copias llegaron a desaparecer debido a esto, pero el original aprovechó para mezclarse entre ellas y salvar las distancias hasta que finalmente lo tuvo a tiro, latigando su cola hacia abajo y consiguiendo golpear con todas sus fuerzas a rhydon en la cabeza.

El pokémon tierra roca cabeceó debido al golpe, echándose entonces hacia atrás y dejándose caer de espaldas, de donde no se movió. Pikachu aterrizó en el suelo cayendo a cuatro patas, a pocos metros de distancia de él.

-¡Rhydon está fuera de combate, pikachu es el ganador!-dictaminó el árbitro levantando la banderilla a su favor.

-¡Sí, eso es, lo has conseguido, pikachu, eres el mejor!

Una gran ovación se extendió esta vez por todo el estadio, llenando todos sus rincones. En el palco de honor algunos líderes de gimnasio y miembros del Alto Mando comentaron la jugada.

-¡Impresionante! ¿Ya se puede hacer algo así con la cola?-inquirió un pasmado Lance.

-¡Ya lo creo que sí, ese pikachu usa su cola como nunca antes lo había visto!-asintió Surge, esbozando una grata sonrisa.

-Según me llegaron a comentar es del nuevo tipo acero, lo descubrieron hace pocas semanas en la prefectura de Johto-comentó Blaine justo después.

Por su parte Azul recogió a su rhydon, esta vez con un gesto ligeramente molesto grabado en su cara.

-Ya sabía yo que no me podía tomar a la ligera a esa pequeña rata…-murmuró entonces.

-Te ha gustado ¿eh?-inquirió Rojo, divertido.

-Me ha enamorado. ¡Exeggutor!

El pokémon planta psíquico hizo acto de presencia, mirando a pikachu con sus tres cabezas y moviéndose rítmicamente. Recordaba ese pokémon como uno de los más duros y fuertes de Azul por lo que debía de andarse con cuidado.

-Vale, sigamos moviéndonos… ¡placaje eléctrico!

Al punto pikachu se envolvió en electricidad una vez más y se lanzó contra exeggutor, el cual apenas se movió.

-¡Pantalla luz!

Antes de que llegara a embestirle una rápida pantalla luz le detuvo en seco, cabeceando hacia atrás en cuanto la carga se invirtió, saliendo levemente re golpeado.

-¡Somnífero!

-¡Esquívalo, ataque rápido!

Usando la velocidad del propio ataque pikachu corrió a su alrededor, evitando de esta forma caer dormido y aprovechando también para acercarse a él y atacar.

-¡Portazo!

-¡Bomba huevo!

El primer golpe se lo llevó pikachu, pero luego exeggutor contraatacó lanzando una serie de huevos que el ratón eléctrico estuvo evitando en todo momento, bloqueando unos cuantos usando su cola, aunque un par le llegó a alcanzar de refilón, lanzándole hacia atrás.

-¡Doble equipo!

Al punto un buen montón de pikachus cubrieron gran parte del campo, confundiendo a exxegutor, el cual apenas se movió. El ceño de Azul se arrugó en un gesto molesto, pensando en cómo poder barrer las copias de un plumazo.

-¡Da una pasada con rayo solar!

Exeggutor reunió toda la energía posible en las hojas de su cabeza y luego la lanzó rápidamente contra las copias de pikachu describiendo un amplio círculo; la gran mayoría de ellas acabaron desapareciendo, el original se movió para no ser golpeado, pero al final le dio de refilón.

-¡Acércate a él y cola férrea!

Pikachu se movió con rapidez y se lanzó con la cola en alto, dando un salto y latigándola hacia delante, consiguiendo golpear a exeggutor justo en el pecho.

-¡Ahora, gigadrenado!

En un visto y no visto, dos lianas surgieron de entre las hojas de su cabeza y cogieron a pikachu de golpe, comenzando a drenar su energía.

-¡Aguanta ahí, pikachu, contraataca con rayo!

En esa pose el ratón eléctrico cargó energía y la soltó de sopetón, dañando levemente a exeggutor ya que el tipo planta era más resistente a las sacudidas eléctricas. Las lianas siguieron aprisionándole y drenándole la energía, compensando de esta forma el ataque del rayo, debilitando más y más al pokémon eléctrico, el cual estaba a su merced.

-¡Ahora, somnífero!

Atrapado y sin posibilidad de moverse, las esporas somníferas cayeron sobre él y tuvieron un efecto casi instantáneo, acabando de esta forma dormido.

-¡No, pikachu!

-¡Es nuestro! ¡Lánzalo!

Exeggutor movió sus lianas hacia arriba y lo soltó, haciendo que pikachu alcanzara cierta altura estando totalmente sopa y sin poder reaccionar.

-¡Bomba huevo!

Inmediatamente después comenzó a lanzar intermitentemente varios proyectiles con forma de huevo hacia él, haciendo colisión con todos y cada uno de ellos y vapuleándole en el aire, y todo eso sin despertarse siquiera. Tras la refriega pikachu cayó al suelo como un peso pesado, levantando una leve nube de polvo.

-¡Pikachu!-exclamó Rojo, alterado.

En cuanto el polvo se posó se mostró a un pikachu aún dormido y totalmente KO.

-¡Pikachu está fuera de combate, exeggutor es el ganador!

Otra gran ovación se extendió por todo el estadio, coreando el nombre de Azul. En el palco de honor Erika comentó.

-Qué buena técnica tiene ese exeggutor, aprovecha muy bien sus habilidades.

-Sí, aunque puede dar más de sí al ser también psíquico, me da que se está guardando un as bajo la manga-añadió Sabrina, interesada.

Rojo recogió a pikachu, murmurando a su ball.

-Gran trabajo, pikachu, te has merecido un buen descanso.

Tras eso decidió rápidamente a su siguiente pokémon.

-¡Adelante, haunter!

El pokémon fantasma veneno hizo acto de presencia en el campo, esbozando su característica gran sonrisa. Por su parte Azul conservó en todo momento su porte chula y gesto impertérrito, ordenando de seguido.

-¡Somnífero!

-¡Evítalo, haunter!

Flotando hacia arriba le fue sumamente sencillo evadirlo, evitando así caer dormido.

-¡Tinieblas!

-¡Pantalla luz!

Haunter fue el primero en atacar, lanzando sendos rayos negros de sus ojos, pero exeggutor alzó a tiempo un rápido pantalla luz que le ayudó a cubrirse.

-¡Rayo solar!

Fue entonces cuando Rojo vio una oportunidad para acercarse y atacar de frente, ya que debía de cargar primero el ataque antes de lanzarlo.

-¡Ahora, acércate a él y lengüetazo!

Aprovechando ese breve inciso haunter flotó hasta él y le soltó un largo lametón en una de sus cabezas, la cual se quedó paralizada debido a la impresión, interrumpiendo de esta forma el rayo solar. Pero las otras dos no, ya que operaban de manera independiente, lo cual aprovechó Azul exclamando.

-¡Ahora, psíquico!

Dos pares de ojos brillaron con fuerza, al tiempo que un aura brillante atrapaba a haunter, dejándole clavado e infringiéndole una fuerte presión psíquica que le hizo bastante daño.

-¡Aguanta ahí, haunter, puño sombra!

Realizando un gran esfuerzo, el pokémon consiguió lanzar de golpe sus dos puños impactando sobre su oponente con fuerza y librándose de la influencia de psíquico. Exeggutor se vio arrastrado levemente hacia atrás debido a la súbita fuerza de ese ataque, dejándole un tanto tocado.

-¡Gigadrenado!

-¡Agárralas!

Las lianas surgieron de sus hojas, dirigiéndose directas hacia haunter, pero este las cogió de improviso con sus dos puños, deteniéndolas en seco.

-¡Tira de él y somnífero!

-¡No le dejes, hipnosis!

Antes de que exeggutor pudiera reaccionar, haunter le lanzó sus lianas y estas latigaron contra él, golpeándole de refilón y desorientándole momentáneamente. Haunter aprovechó entonces para hacer brillar sus ojos mirando hacia las tres cabezas del pokémon, durmiéndolas a las tres y dejándole del todo incapacitado, cayendo al suelo.

-¡No, exxegutor!

-¡Es nuestro! ¡Come sueños!

La sombra de haunter se proyectó sobre él, al tiempo que exeggutor comenzó a retorcerse en sueños, mientras que haunter se alimentaba de ellos. Al poco rato dejó de retorcerse y tan solo se quedó tirado en el suelo, incapaz de continuar.

-¡Exeggutor está fuera de combate, haunter es el ganador!-anunció el árbitro.

Esta vez los jaleos a Rojo se intensificaron, al tiempo que haunter saludaba como lo haría una celebridad de barrio. En el palco de honor Agatha comentó.

-Vaya, nada mal, ese haunter tiene una técnica de lo más personal.

-Los de tipo fantasma pueden llegar a ser un verdadero dolor de muelas-comentó Bruno, apurado.

-Oh, por supuesto, y ese es su mayor encanto-asintió la anciana, divertida.

Azul recogió a su exeggutor con un gesto molesto en su cara, sacando sin decir nada a su siguiente pokémon.

-¡Vamos, alakazam!

Por su parte dejó a haunter en el campo, ya que con él estaba en cierta ventaja que quiso aprovechar.

-¡Muy bien, puño sombra!

El tipo fantasma veneno fue el primero en atacar, lanzando rápidamente sus puños hacia su oponente.

-¡Reflejo!

Antes de que llegara a alcanzarle, alakazam alzó un rápido reflejo que detuvo en seco los puños, quedándose ese ataque en nada.

-¡Anulación!

Acto seguido los ojos del pokémon psíquico brillaron fugazmente, al tiempo que haunter se detuvo de improviso, incapaz de seguir atacando con puño sombra.

-Maldición… ¡hipnosis!

-¡Protección!

Una rápida barrera se extendió entre alakazam y el brillo de los ojos de haunter, evitando de esa forma caer dormido.

-¡Anulación!

Inmediatamente después el fugaz brillo regresó a los ojos del pokémon psíquico, anulando de esta forma hipnosis e impidiendo que haunter lo volviera a usar.

-Dita sea ¿Qué pretende? ¡Tinieblas!

De los ojos de haunter salieron dos rayos oscuros como la noche que fueron directos hacia alakazam, el cual apenas se movió desde que salió de su ball.

-¡Reflejo!

Una vez más, la barrera de reflejo detuvo el ataque, demostrando así la gran capacidad defensiva de alakazam.

-¡Anulación!

Esta vez tinieblas fue desactivado, dejando a haunter cada vez más y más limitado en sus ataques.

-Oh, no, esto es malo, si sigo así me seguirá anulando ataque tras ataque… ya veo, entonces eso es lo que pretende…-pensó Rojo, particularmente asombrado.

En el palco de honor Sabrina también opinó al respecto.

-Vaya, qué estrategia más buena, ir anulando ataque tras ataque protegiéndose por el camino… ese chico es realmente astuto.

-Ya lo creo, ese haunter tiene problemas haga lo que haga-añadió Agatha, frunciendo el ceño.

Por su parte Rojo se sentía cada vez más y más limitado, al igual que su pokémon, y pensando a toda velocidad.

-¡¿Qué puedo hacer, qué puedo hacer?! Haga lo que haga lo más probable es que me lo anule, si sigo así haunter se quedará sin nada y no podrá atacar de ninguna forma. A no ser que yo sea más rápido…

-¿Qué pasa, Rojo, se te ha comido la lengua el meowth? ¡Psicorrayo!

-¡Esquívalo!

Alakazam fue el primero en atacar, pero haunter fue lo suficientemente veloz como para poder esquivar ese peligroso ataque, haciéndose a un lado justo a tiempo.

-Agh, no me puedo quedar parado, tengo que atacar… ¡rayo confuso!

-¡Protección!

Una vez más la barrera psíquica le protegió incluso de la luz morada que inducía a confusión, contraatacando de nuevo con su gran pero peligrosa combinación.

-¡Anulación!

-¡Trata de evitarlo, haunter, no le mires!

Sin embargo alakazam fue mucho más rápido, destellando sus ojos y desactivando rayo confuso de haunter, dejándole un poco más impedido.

-¡Maldición, ya sólo me quedan psíquico, lengüetazo y come sueños, y encima come sueños no se puede usar sin hipnosis! ¡Me tiene a su merced!-musitó Rojo desde lo más hondo de su ser.

-¡Me parece que gano yo! ¡Psíquico!

Sin poder hacer nada por defenderse, haunter se vio atrapado por el aura de psíquico, viéndose sometido por alakazam a un gran daño.

-¡No, haunter!

Por su parte Rojo se sentía impotente, nunca se había visto en una situación así, y en ese mismo momento parecía que no había nada que hacer. Podía usar psíquico, pero no le haría gran cosa al ser alakazam también del mismo tipo, aunque aun así era lo único que tenía, decidiendo ir con ello con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Haunter, no te rindas, adelante, psíquico!

Haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal, el pokémon fantasma veneno luchó contra la presión psíquica que le mantenía inmovilizado, reincorporándose lentamente y, haciendo un gran acopio de fuerzas, las concentró en un solo ataque, envolviendo a alakazam y sujetándose los dos mutuamente. Al contrario que él, alakazam apenas lo notaba, por lo que sus esfuerzos eran casi en vano. Todo el estadio parecía haber enmudecido, siendo testigos de tan cruenta situación, pero aun así totalmente legal.

Aun a pesar del esfuerzo, alakazam redobló la fuerza de su ataque y haunter se retorció, poniendo los ojos en blanco y al borde del abismo.

-Haunter…-musitó el chico, descorazonado.

El aludido tan solo se retorció un poco más, llegando a realizar un extraño amago con uno de sus puños hacia delante; nadie lo vio, pero una fugaz sombra se deslizó por el suelo hasta colocarse debajo de alakazam, que no se percató de ello. Al segundo siguiente haunter cayó al suelo, del todo KO.

-¡Haunter está fuera de combate, alakazam es el gana…!

Sin embargo el árbitro tuvo que parar, ya que lo que ocurrió a continuación cogió por sorpresa a todo el mundo; inmediatamente después de que haunter cayera, un aura oscura rodeó a alakazam, el cual se quedó muy quieto y con una expresión en su cara que denotaba una mezcla de sorpresa, estupor y dolor a partes iguales. Al segundo siguiente el pokémon psíquico cayó hacia atrás y se quedó tendido en el suelo, completamente KO.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Pero qué diablos?!-musitó Azul, incrédulo.

-¡Ha… haunter y alakazam están fuera de combate, tablas!-exclamó el árbitro, confuso y levantando ambas banderillas, poniéndolas en posición horizontal.

Todo el mundo estaba del todo sorprendido, sin comprender del todo lo que había pasado exactamente. Sin embargo en el palco de honor Agatha exclamó.

-¡Pues claro, mismo destino!

-¿Cómo?-inquirieron todos.

-¡Mismo destino, es un ataque de tipo fantasma que, si se ejecuta bien, puede llevarse al rival si el usuario cae debilitado! Y es justo lo que acaba de pasar. Vaya, ese haunter es toda una caja de sorpresas…

Ambos recogieron a sus pokémon, aunque Azul se mostró particularmente molesto, comentando de seguido.

-No sé qué habrá sido eso, pero pienso derrotarte.

-Lo mismo digo.

Ambos chicos se miraron fijamente, con sendas miradas encendidas, mientras sacaban a sus siguientes pokémon.

-¡Vamos, pidgeot!

-¡Adelante, articuno!

Nada más salir de sus respectivas ball, los dos pokémon voladores comenzaron a volar con gran rapidez, como si presintieran que, esta vez, todo se jugaba a una sola carta. Por parte de ambos entrenadores exclamaron.

-¡Golpe aéreo!

Tanto pidgeot como articuno se lanzaron como una bala el uno contra el otro, embistiéndose a la vez y bloqueándose mutuamente.

-¡Danza pluma!

-¡Neblina!

Pidgeot trató de bajarle el ataque a articuno lanzándole una serie de plumas, pero éste se cubrió a tiempo con una rápida neblina que le envolvió a él y a su oponente, ocultándoles de la vista.

-¡Ataque rápido!

-¡Reflejo!

No se vio muy bien lo que ocurrió dentro de la neblina, pero los gritos de articuno y pidgeot evidenciaron una feroz lucha entre ambos pokémon voladores. En un momento dado hubo un ligero ventarrón y la neblina se disipó, saliendo pidgeot disparado de allí.

-¡Agilidad!

-¡Tú también, persíguelo!

Ambas aves comenzaron a volar cada vez con más rapidez, llegando a rozarse de vez en cuando, intercambiándose golpes por doquier y realizando alguna que otra filigrana en el aire. Volaban tan rápido que los dos dejaban una fina estela tras de si, cortando el aire allí por donde pasaban. En un momento dado pidgeot logró sobrepasar a articuno, aprovechando entonces Rojo para atacar.

-¡Rayo hielo!

-¡Detrás de ti, pidgeot, movimiento espejo!

Articuno fue el primero en atacar, lanzando un rápido rayo congelante que fue directo hacia él; pero pidgeot se dio la vuelta de improviso, agitando sus alas justo a tiempo y devolviéndole de esa forma el ataque. Articuno se hizo un lado para evitar que su propio ataque le golpeara a él, manteniendo entonces la distancia con pidgeot.

-¡Golpe aéreo!

-¡Reflejo!

Esta vez fue pidgeot el primero en atacar, abalanzándose sobre el legendario cortando el aire, pero este alzó a tiempo un rápido reflejo que consiguió frenarle en seco.

-¡Rayo hielo!

Aprovechando su cercanía articuno volvió a atacar con lo mismo, pero pidgeot se movió a tiempo y logró esquivarlo rápidamente.

-¡Viento cortante!

-¡Esquívalo!

Mostrando unos buenos reflejos, articuno esquivó todas las ráfagas volando con una maestría y elegancia sin par, llegando incluso a describir algún que otro tonel volado en el proceso, aunque alejándose de su oponente para ello.

-¡Ventisca!

Aprovechando la distancia, el pokémon legendario formó una fuerte ventisca que luego lanzó directa hacia su rival.

-¡Movimiento espejo!

Una vez más, las alas de pidgeot se movieron con rapidez y replicaron sin problemas el ataque amenazante, lanzándoselo a su propio autor.

-¡Reflejo!

Dado que no había tiempo para esquivarlo, un rápido reflejo le cubrió de la fuerte ventisca, librándose por los pelos de salir re golpeado.

-¡Necesitamos más velocidad! ¡Agilidad!

-¡Tú también, pidgeot!

Ambas aves volaron cada vez más y más rápido, alcanzando tal velocidad que apenas se les distinguía al volar, convirtiéndose en sendas manchas de colores en el aire. En esa situación las dos se siguieron intercambiando golpes en el aire, dándose varios encontronazos en los cuales saltaban chispas al chocar sus garras entre sí, todo ello sin bajar el ritmo en ningún momento.

-¡Golpe aéreo!-exclamaron a la par Rojo y Azul.

Pidgeot se lanzó en picado y articuno se embaló hacia arriba, encontrándose en medio del aire y bloqueándose mutuamente con sus picos, haciendo fuerza el uno contra el otro hasta que finalmente se soltaron, remontando el vuelo inmediatamente después.

-¡Estamos muy igualados en cuanto a fuerza y velocidad se refiere! He de golpear antes de que me devuelva el ataque… ¡rayo hielo!

-¡Movimiento espejo!

Sin embargo pidgeot era lo suficientemente veloz como para interceptar a tiempo el ataque antes de que éste le golpeara, replicándolo inmediatamente después y devolviéndoselo, lo que hacía muy complicado tomar la delantera.

-¡Viento cortante!

-¡Ventisca!

Pidgeot fue el primero en atacar, aunque las ráfagas no pudieron hacer frente a la gran fuerza de la ventisca, llegando a alcanzarle de refilón.

-¡Golpe aéreo!-exclamaron a coro los dos entrenadores.

De nuevo ambas aves se embistieron mutuamente, sin que ninguna de las dos llegara a golpearse del todo y aguantando el pulso con gran fuerza y entereza. Aunque, aprovechando esa cercanía, Rojo exclamó.

-¡Ahora, rayo hielo!

-¡Atrás, pidgeot, movimiento espejo!

Articuno comenzó a cargar el ataque en su pico, pero pidgeot lo vio y se echó hacia atrás a tiempo para replicarlo con sus alas, lanzándoselo entonces a bocajarro y logrando alcanzarle, empujándole hacia atrás.

-¡Viento cortante!

-¡Reflejo!

Esta vez articuno se cubrió a tiempo y el golpe se quedó en nada, siguiendo en las mismas. Por un instante las dos aves se miraron a los ojos, con un gesto retador y de respeto grabado en sus rostros. Hasta el momento pidgeot había demostrado tener una habilidad portentosa, lo que hacía de él un rival formidable, pudiendo enfrentarse a articuno sin apenas despeinarse.

-Sin duda alguna es un oponente digno. Hasta ahora nadie había hecho frente así a articuno-pensó Rojo, mirando a Azul con una mezcla de admiración y respeto.

Pero ese tira y afloja no iba a llegar a ninguna parte, y eventualmente los dos se acabarían cansando, por lo que Rojo decidió enseguida. Era todo o nada. Muy probablemente pidgeot le replicaría con movimiento espejo, pero en ese instante era cuando todo se concretaba. Por lo que, sintiéndose más seguro que nunca, y compartiendo con su pokémon un gesto de confidencia, exclamó.

-¡Articuno, ataque aéreo!

Al punto la figura del ave legendaria se envolvió en un aura blanca brillante, echándose un poco hacia atrás y embalándose inmediatamente después hacia delante, directa hacia un estático pidgeot, el cual esperaba órdenes.

-¡Ahora, movimiento espejo!

En cuanto el ave legendaria estuvo a escasos metros de él, pidgeot movió sus alas y replicó el ataque, abalanzándose sobre articuno. El choque entre los dos fue brutal, provocando una súbita explosión que cubrió a ambos de humo, ocultándolos de la vista. Tanto Azul como Rojo no dijeron nada, mirando fijamente la nube y esperando una respuesta por parte de sus pokémon.

Al cabo de unos pocos pero muy largos segundos, dos bultos cayeron a plomo al suelo, levantando una nube de polvo que los cubrió momentáneamente. En cuanto éste se posó se pudo ver tanto a pidgeot como a articuno tendidos en el suelo uno frente al otro, los dos completamente KO.

-¡Pidgeot y articuno están fuera de combate, tablas!-anunció el árbitro.

Esta vez hubo una gran ovación por parte de ambos lados del estadio, vitoreando tanto a articuno como a pidgeot, que habían dado un combate aéreo memorable. En el palco de honor tanto los líderes de gimnasio como los miembros del Alto Mando compartían opiniones entre sí.

-Increíble, jamás había visto una batalla aérea tan intensa como lo ha sido esta-murmuró Lance, sin salir de su asombro.

-Desde luego, ha sido algo único, qué fuerza, qué fiereza, qué tesón, impresionante-asintió Bruno.

-No sabría decir con certeza quien es mejor, si Rojo o Azul-comentó Brock, dudoso.

-Son muy distintos, pero a la vez similares. Azul se apoya más en la fuerza y las habilidades de sus pokémon, mientras que Rojo también hace lo mismo, pero desde un punto de vista más táctico y estratégico. Aun así en cuanto a fuerza se refiere están muy a la par-explicó Misty, con todo detalle.

-Caramba, Misty, parezca que los conozcas muy bien, sobre todo a Azul-murmuró Erika, curiosa.

Esas palabras hicieron sonrojar levemente a Misty, la cual se apresuró a decir.

-Oh, bueno, ya sabes, se me dan bien estas cosas…

Azul recogió a su pokémon al tiempo que dejaba escapar un sonoro estornudo.

-¡Salud! ¡No te me resfríes ahora!-exclamó Rojo, haciendo lo mismo.

-Descuida, después de todo ha sido algo puntual, ahora viene lo mejor.

-Sí… ya llegamos al final…

Por un instante ambos chicos recordaron su primer combate, siendo una clara y ventajosa victoria por parte de Azul. Pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez los dos buscaban lo mismo, e iban a luchar por ello. El ganador se llevaría la victoria y la gloria. Y, en un momento como ese, tanto Rojo como Azul no deseaban ninguna otra cosa.

-¡Adelante, blastoise!

-¡Vamos, charizard!

Los dos iniciales se miraron fijamente, diciéndoselo todo en nada.

-¡Danza lluvia!

El primero en moverse fue blastoise, el cual dejó escapar sendos chorros de vapor de sus cañones, subiendo hasta lo más alto del estadio y comenzando a descargar agua con fuerza.

-¡Cuchillada!-exclamó Rojo, ignorando la lluvia.

Charizard preparó sus garras y se abalanzó de golpe hacia delante, volando al raso y acercándose a blastoise para golpearle con fiereza.

-¡Refugio!

Antes de que charizard le alcanzara, blastoise se escondió en su concha, e inmediatamente después, las garras de charizard arremetieron contra ella. Como resultado apenas le hizo un rasguño, ya que al esconderse en su interior aumentaba de esa forma su defensa, protegiéndose ante los golpes físicos.

-¡Cabezazo!

Como respuesta a su anterior ataque, blastoise salió de su concha y embistió a charizard con su cabeza en toda la panza, lanzándole hacia atrás en el proceso.

-¡Hidropulso!

Inmediatamente después formó una esfera de agua entre sus patas delanteras, potenciándose gracias a la influencia de la lluvia, y se la lanzó hacia un desprevenido charizard.

-¡Intercéptalo con cuchillada!

Blandiendo una vez más sus garras hacia delante le dio tiempo de sobra para parar el hidropulso, cortándolo en dos y disolviéndose acto seguido. Pero en ese justo instante, lo más parecido a una peonza gigante apareció de improviso justo enfrente de él, embistiéndole de seguido y lanzándolo hacia atrás.

-¡Eso es, hidrobomba!-exclamó Azul.

-¡Arriba, charizard, dragoaliento!

Antes de que la columna de agua potenciada le llegara a alcanzar, charizard se reincorporó enseguida y lanzó un fuerte aliento blanquecino que interceptó a tiempo el hidrobomba, provocando una ligera explosión que lo disolvió en una ligera llovizna que se sumó a la lluvia que ya caía de antes.

-¡Vuela, charizard!

Antes de que blastoise reaccionara, el pokémon fuego volador agitó las alas y alzó el vuelo, alcanzado terreno elevado y dejando atrás a su oponente.

-¡Hidrobomba a discreción!

-¡Esquívalo y ataque ala!

Los cañones de blastoise comenzaron a disparar reiteradamente una serie de hidrobombas que cruzaron el aire, pero charizard, demostrando su gran capacidad de vuelo, esquivó todos con gran soltura y maestría, llegando a trazar en el cielo varios toneles volados para ello. Tras eso se abalanzó sobre su oponente con las alas brillando para asestarle un duro golpe con ellas.

-¡Bloquéalo!

Antes de que llegara a golpearlo, blastoise levantó las patas y cogió a charizard de las alas, deteniéndole en seco.

-¡Cuchillada!

Aprovechando esa pose, las garras del pokémon fuego volador se movieron hacia arriba, logrando alcanzar a blastoise y arrastrándole hacia atrás.

-¡Giro rápido!

Acto seguido blastoise comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo como una peonza, acercándose con rapidez hasta su oponente y rodeándole antes de atacar.

-¡Arriba y lanzallamas!

Charizard alzó el vuelo a tiempo antes de que le llegara a golpear, lanzando un rápido lanzallamas desde arriba que, si bien no hizo mucho, sirvió para frenar a blastoise y tenerlo más a tiro.

-¡Cuchillada!

-¡Cabezazo!

Esta vez blastoise fue mucho más rápido y le propinó un fuerte golpe en la parte baja del cuello, embistiéndole lanzándose desde donde estaba y consiguiendo que charizard regresara al suelo.

-¡Te tengo! ¡Mordisco!

Inmovilizándole contra el suelo, blastoise se inclinó sobre él y le propinó una fuerte dentellada en el cuello, al tiempo que charizard aullaba de dolor. Sin embargo Rojo exclamó.

-¡Aguanta ahí, charizard, arriba con él!

Aprovechando entonces esa situación, y soportando el dolor, reaccionó rápidamente asiendo a blastoise con fuerza, reincorporándose de golpe y echando a volar hacia arriba cargando con él. En un momento dado el pokémon de agua dejó de atacar para tratar de huir, pero aun así no pudo hacer nada mientras que charizard iba subiendo más y más alto. La lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza, pero eso no le importó, volando cada vez más y más rápido.

En cuanto llegó al punto más alto del estadio volteó en el aire al tiempo que Rojo exclamaba.

-¡Eso es, movimiento sísmico!

Inmediatamente después charizard lo lanzó hacia abajo con gran fuerza, blastoise cayó a plomo hacia el suelo, sin poder hacer nada por evitar el golpe. Sin embargo Azul no se mostraba preocupado ni nada por el estilo, conservando en todo momento su cara de póker.

En cuanto el pokémon de agua impactó duramente contra el suelo se formó una gran nube de polvo que lo cubrió por completo; charizard descendió unos cuantos metros para comprobar el golpe, pero en cuanto el polvo se despejó por efecto de la lluvia, se mostró entonces el caparazón de blastoise en medio de un vistoso cráter. Inmediatamente después el pokémon salió de él, sin apenas rasguños. Azul sonrió y exclamó.

-¡Ahora, hidrobomba!

Cogiendo totalmente por sorpresa a charizard, dos fuertes chorros de agua impactaron de lleno sobre él, cayendo a plomo al suelo bastante afectado.

-¡No, charizard!-exclamó Rojo, preocupado.

Y es que no podía haberse protegido mejor de un golpe como ese, realizando refugio justo antes de impactar contra el suelo, salvando de esa forma la caída. Tanto Rojo como el resto de asistentes se mostraron impresionados ante semejante movimiento.

-¡Te tengo! ¡Hidrobomba otra vez!-exclamó Azul, con tonito triunfal.

-¡Arriba, charizard, bloquéalo!

El pokémon fuego volador se levantó lenta y pesadamente del suelo por efecto del anterior ataque, tratando de atacar para salvar ese ataque, pero no le dio tiempo y recibió otro fuerte golpe que le volvió a tumbar en el suelo. Todo su cuerpo se encontraba empapado por efecto de la lluvia, facilitando que esos hidrobombas fueran el doble de eficaces, dejando a charizard al borde del abismo.

-No… no pienso perder. Hemos llegado hasta aquí y voy a hacer valer todo el esfuerzo invertido. Lo haré… no… lo haremos juntos-pensó Rojo, apretando los puños.

Inmediatamente después se dirigió a su pokémon.

-¡Charizard! ¿¡Estás bien, puedes seguir?!

Como respuesta el pokémon fuego volador se levantó con esfuerzo pero con entereza, dejando escapar un gran rugido que resonó por todo el estadio.

-¡Eso es, no nos vamos a rendir, lucharemos hasta el final! ¡Confío en ti, amigo!-exclamó el chico, enaltecido.

-¡Bonitas palabras, pero esto ya está sentenciado, voy a ganar yo! ¡Hidrobomba!-hizo lo propio Azul, igual de exaltado.

-¡Charizard, dragoaliento!

Los dos atacaron a la vez, encontrándose ambos ataques en el centro del estadio y bloqueándose mutuamente.

-¡Cabezazo!

-¡Páralo con cuchillada!

Ambos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, charizard con sus garras en alto y blastoise con su cabeza al frente; el impacto fue brutal, llegándose a bloquear entre sí.

-¡Hidropulso!

-¡Sigue con cuchillada!

Blastoise formó la esfera de agua, pero charizard fue más rápido y la interceptó rápidamente antes de que la lanzara, estallándole entre las patas y asestándole otra cuchillada justo en el centro de su caparazón, lanzándole hacia atrás.

Fue entonces en ese preciso instante cuando supieron que debía de ser en ese momento. Desde el primer minuto Rojo no tenía intención de volver a usarlo, pero por alguna extraña razón sintió que debía de ser ahora, como si su voluntad y la de su pokémon se volvieran una sola. Rojo y charizard se dirigieron una rápida mirada, llegando a asentir levemente entre medias. Sí, sin duda alguna era el momento, ambos podían sentirlo, fluyendo entre ellos como si fuera lava incandescente.

-¡Vamos con todo, charizard, ahora o nunca! ¡Anillo ígneo!

Una vez más el pokémon fuego volador rugió con fuerza, al tiempo que un mar de llamas le envolvía por completo, levantando sus puños y golpeando al suelo con ellos con todas sus fuerzas. Al punto el suelo comenzó a abrirse, al tiempo que un brillo intenso e incandescente surgía de las fisuras que se formaban al agrietarse el suelo. El efecto rodeó a blastoise rápidamente, el cual se mostraba particularmente confuso, sin saber muy bien qué estaba ocurriendo.

Al segundo siguiente la tierra terminó de abrirse y un cerro enorme surgió de improviso bajo los pies de blastoise, elevándole en el aire y haciendo imposible su escape. Inmediatamente después el cerro emitió una serie de rayos de fuego brillantes que aprisionaron a su víctima, formando entonces un anillo a su alrededor.

-¡Blastoise, sal de ahí!-masculló Azul, perplejo.

Sin embargo no hubo tiempo de nada. Al segundo siguiente el ataque se concretó y, de improviso, hubo una potentísima explosión de fuego y tierra que sacudió todo el campo, una enorme bola de fuego envolvió el cerro y éste acabó completamente reventado, esparciendo brasas, rocas y cenizas hacia todos los lados. Incluso dejó de llover.

Por un instante no hubo nada, pero en cuanto el humo, las brasas y la tierra se despejaron se pudo ver a un rendido y exhausto blastoise tendido en el suelo y en medio de un cráter enorme.

-¡Blastoise está fuera de combate, charizard es el vencedor! ¡Tenemos un nuevo ganador este año, la victoria es para el aspirante Rojo de pueblo Paleta!-anunció el árbitro.

Al segundo siguiente el estadio se convirtió en un hervidero de gritos, jaleos, aplausos y emociones desbordadas, resonando la gran cacofonía por toda la Meseta Añil, al tiempo que una lluvia de confeti comenzaba a cubrir todo el campo, cayendo sobre Rojo, el cual aún no se creía que realmente hubiera ganado.

-Hemos ganado… ¿hemos ganado? Sí, lo hemos hecho… vencimos…-musitó el chico, aún en shock.

Charizard soltó un gran rugido de victoria que sirvió para que el muchacho despertara del todo, exclamando de seguido.

-¡Lo hicimos! ¡Lo hemos conseguido, hemos ganado! ¡Y todo gracias a ti, charizard, eres el mejor!

Pokémon y entrenador se dieron un gran abrazo, festejando la merecida victoria. En el Palco de Honor todos los líderes de gimnasio y los miembros del Alto Mando se encontraban de pie, aplaudiendo a rabiar y mirando a Rojo con respeto y admiración.

Por su parte las cámaras que grababan el evento seguían emitiendo en directo, llevando ese mismo instante a los televisores de las casas de todo Kanto; en pueblo Lavanda el señor Fuji miraba a Rojo con gran admiración, aplaudiendo también en su casa acompañado de cubone y la chica que lo asistía. En isla Secunda, la anciana Kimberly sonreía satisfecha por los resultados de su movimiento de tipo fuego definitivo. En isla Prima tanto Bill como Celio celebraban la victoria del chico, con el rubí y el zafiro guardados en una caja hermética.

Tras la celebración Rojo recogió a su pokémon para que descansara y se acercó hasta su rival, el cual no dijo nada cuando perdió, recogiendo a blastoise y encontrándose con él justo en el centro del campo. Ambos chicos se miraron fijamente, Azul con un gesto algo receloso, hasta que finalmente murmuró.

-Me repatea admitirlo, pero… eres mejor que yo.

Ante eso Rojo no dijo nada, mirando a su antiguo amigo con gesto inquisitivo, pero al final sonrió y, tendiéndole la mano, murmuró.

-Ha sido un gran combate, Azul, me alegro que hayas sido tú.

El aludido miró a su rival con cierto deje de sorpresa dibujado en su cara, pero finalmente esbozó una cínica sonrisa, dándole la mano y comentando de seguido.

-Por supuesto, no podría haber sido otro…

Ante eso Rojo dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado, murmurando.

-No vas a cambiar nunca ¿verdad?

-Bueno, eso depende de cómo se mire…

El chico prefirió no decir nada al respecto, pero entonces Azul se puso serio por un instante y habló.

-Gracias, Rojo.

El aludido quiso decir algo, un tanto chocado por esas palabras, pero en ese momento una voz por megafonía anunció.

-Debido a la ausencia del campeón entregará el trofeo la junta directiva de la Meseta Añil.

Ambos se dieron la vuelta y vieron entonces a varios hombres con traje acercándose a ellos, uno sostenía consigo el pertinente trofeo y el profesor Oak iba con ellos. En cuanto llegaron justo a su lado el profesor se dirigió a su nieto.

-Azul… espero que hayas aprendido algo de este combate…

-Sí, supongo que sí…

-Aun así ha sido un combate excelente, aunque no hayas ganado estoy orgulloso de ti.

-Gracias, abuelo.

Tras eso se dirigió al ganador con una mirada que denotaba cierto orgullo también por su parte.

-Y en cuanto a ti, Rojo… mi más sincera enhorabuena, lo has conseguido, muchacho.

-Muchas gracias, profesor.

-Sí… aquí el director de la Meseta Añil te hará entrega del trofeo.

-Así es, felicidades, chico, ha sido un gran combate. Es todo tuyo.

-Muchísimas gracias…-murmuró Rojo, con la voz quebrada debido a la emoción.

Dicho trofeo era redondo, tenía forma de poké ball, con los costados adornados con sendas asas laureadas y coronada por una gran corona de laureles, con otras dos poké ball chocando entre sí. En la parte frontal había grabada una inscripción con letra estilizada en la que se podía leer: _Conferencia Añil Decimosexta Edición_.

Con manos temblorosas el chico lo cogió, mirándolo atentamente y con lágrimas en los ojos; desde que era pequeño había soñado con ese mismo instante, que ahora era real. No podía haber pedido un mejor momento. Lo asió con fuerza y lo levantó por encima de su cabeza, recibiendo una cálida ovación por parte de todos los asistentes.

Justo después uno de los hombres trajeados que iba con ellos se adelantó con un micrófono en la mano, tendiéndoselo y comentando.

-¿Te gustaría decir algunas palabras?

Rojo aceptó el micrófono, llevándoselo a la boca y comenzando a hablar atropelladamente.

-Me… me gustaría agradecer a varias personas que siempre han estado ahí, apoyándome y dándome ánimos. Una de ellas es mi madre, gracias mamá por haber estado siempre ahí. Otra es el profesor Oak aquí presente, que siempre ha estado dispuesto a ayudarme en todo momento. Gracias también a mis pokémon, sin ellos no hubiera podido llegar hasta aquí, gracias chicos, de verdad.

Ante eso todas las balls en su cinto se agitaron levemente, emocionando un poco más al muchacho.

-Y… gracias también a alguien muy especial para mí, que ahora es parte de mi vida, Hoja, mi novia, gracias por todos tus ánimos, te quiero cielo.

En algún lugar de las gradas una colorada Roja le mandó un beso, al tiempo que todo el estadio prorrumpía en un sonoro oooh, digno de cualquier comedia costumbrista. El confeti siguió cayendo, cubriendo el desgastado suelo del campo, mientras que la llama de Moltres se iba apagando poco a poco hasta extinguirse del todo, anunciando así el fin de la conferencia Añil. Los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a silbar e iluminar el cielo de la noche, con una luna llena por corona.

* * *

Y aquí está, ya hemos llegado al final. Uauh, la verdad es que echo la vista atrás, a la primera versión que tuvo esta historia, y la verdad es que hasta yo mismo puedo darme cuenta de que ha merecido la pena reescribir gran parte de las batallas. El esfuerzo ha sido considerable, pero los resultados bien lo atestiguan. Muy posiblemente tenga que reescribir más cosas en futuras generaciones, pero no me importará, porque sé que merecerá la pena y quedarán igual de bien o incluso mejor que esta. En cuanto a la batalla en sí qué decir tiene que ha sido super ardua de escribir, sobre todo en cuanto a ritmo se refiere, tuve que escribir una versión sintetizada de la misma para aclarar bien lo que quería contar, además de apuntar los ataques de cada pokémon y consultar una y otra vez los efectos de tal o cual ataque para que no perdiera credibilidad, teniendo incluso que desechar algunos movimientos o escenas en las que había pensado. También tuve que medir bien el tiempo de cada batalla, ya que no quería escribir algo excesivamente largo o muy enrevesado, basándome más en las descripciones y apoyándome sobre todo en los ataques de cada pokémon. Pero bueno, el resultado final me satisface, y espero que haya cumplido con las expectativas. Aunque aún no hemos acabado, queda algo más, pero lo publicaré en breve, así que nos leemos ahora.


	33. Chapter 33

Epílogo

El tiempo comenzó a pasar rápidamente para todos tras el fin de la conferencia; poco después de que esta se cerrara, se pudo saber que el campeón anterior renunció a su título por causas personales, dejando vacante el puesto. Según las reglas de la Meseta Añil, los ganadores de las conferencias podían optar a dicho título sólo si se ponían a prueba una vez más enfrentándose al Alto Mando y luego al campeón, aunque como en este caso el campeón ya había renunciado, tras ganar al Alto Mando el aspirante podía tomar posesión directamente del título. Por su parte Rojo ni aceptó ni desestimó la oferta, ya que consideraba que aún no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para ostentar un título tan distinguido, por lo que optó por retirarse a entrenar en algún lugar remoto y apartado. Actualmente se encontraba entrenando intensamente en un lugar que sólo sus más allegados conocían. Por su parte Hoja le apoyó en todo momento, siendo una de esas pocas personas que conocían dónde se encontraba.

Por otro lado Azul, tras quedar segundo en la Conferencia, no supo muy bien qué hacer y estuvo un tiempo tomándoselo con más calma y pensando en sus cosas; por intercesión de su abuelo y sugerencia personal de Misty, la Asociación Pokémon contactó con él y le ofreció el puesto de líder de gimnasio de ciudad Verde, ya que éste había estado desocupado tras la fuga de su anterior líder, que se descubrió como el líder del Team Rocket. Al principio no estaba del todo muy seguro, pero después de hablarlo seriamente con Misty aceptó, debiendo de prepararse para un examen para poder evaluar su capacidad como entrenador. Actualmente se encontraba entrenando duro para dicho examen.

Aun a pesar de sufrir el ya conocido ataque a manos del Team Rocket, con tiempo y algo de inversión Silph S.A. volvía a estar recuperada y al alza en bolsa, reforzando la seguridad especialmente y comenzando a anunciar bastantes proyectos futuros, entre ellos la compra de los derechos de la tecnología de la transferencia, en la cual Bill comenzaba a dar sus últimos retoques, y los de la pokédex del profesor Oak, para producir más y distintos modelos, actualizándolos conforme fueran surgiendo más pokémon nuevos. De la master ball no se volvió a saber nada, ni se volvió a desarrollar de nuevo.

En cuanto a la tecnología de la trasferencia como tal, Bill estaba a punto de terminar de ponerla a punto, y había llegado a un acuerdo para expandirla un poco más hacia la prefectura vecina de Johto, aumentando el cableado y sus posibilidades técnicas. También se pudo hacer un empalme entre las dos prefecturas y las islas Sete usando la máquina de redes de Celio, permitiendo una conexión constante con la gran isla.

En cuanto al Team Rocket, la Interpol anunció oficialmente su disolución de cara al público, a todos los detenidos les cayeron bastantes años en la sombra; aunque desde el punto de vista interno, la desaparición de Giovanni fue un duro golpe para el departamento, estando bajo búsqueda y captura secreta, la cual provocó que la cúpula directiva decidiera realizar un saneamiento del mismo, apartando de sus funciones a los agentes con más años y renovando la plantilla por completo. En un primer momento Smart tenía intención de retirarse él mismo, pero al final le ofrecieron una prejubilación y al final aceptó, retirándose a los grandes lagos y dedicándose a la pesca.

De mewtwo nada más se volvió a saber, aunque mucha gente del este de Europa afirmaba haber visto la silueta de un extraño pokémon volando en la distancia, y en las ciudades más grandes se reportaban de vez en cuando avistamientos de una figura extraña envuelta en una capa subida a lo alto de los edificios, vigilando desde las alturas, aunque no había nada probado.

Y en cuanto a la prefectura de Kanto… eso ya es otra historia.

Fin

* * *

Y ya está, ahora sí, se acabó. Ya sé que no es gran cosa, pero quería dejar algunos detalles del todo cerrados, aunque algunos de ellos seguirán teniendo cierta relevancia en futuras generaciones, ya lo veréis, ya. En cuanto a posteriores generaciones tened por seguro que las publicaré, después de todo ya están escritas, de hecho voy a hacer una declaración de intenciones para que os hagáis una idea:

La segunda generación será la siguiente, aunque no empezará inmediatamente, la voy a dar un poco de margen mientras le doy un breve descanso a este proyecto, aunque seguiré escribiendo otras historias mientras tanto. Esta generación ya está escrita y del todo planteada, aunque no descarto reescrituras varias en algunos combates de gimnasios, aparte de sanear y pulir un poco la trama en algunos puntos que me interesan. Puede que también haya algún que otro cambio estético aquí y allá en cuanto a algunos personajes y entornos se refiere, pero nada muy profundo.

La tercera generación también está del todo escrita y planteada, aunque tampoco descarto futuras correcciones, reescrituras y añadidos varios. Esta en concreto es una de mis preferidas y cundo la escribí me esmeré mucho, por lo que no creo que los cambios sean muy profundos.

La cuarta generación es un caso aparte ya que fue la primera que escribí y es la que más fallos, inconsistencias e incongruencias tiene si la comparo con otras generaciones que también ya están escritas. La voy a tener que reestructurar de arriba abajo y eso me va a llevar mucho más trabajo que una simple corrección o revisión, de hecho muy probablemente tenga que volverla a escribir entera partiendo de cero, por lo que si acabo llegando a esta probablemente me la salte porque ya os digo que es un caso aparte.

La quinta generación está también toda escrita y planteada por completo, tanto la primera como la segunda parte, y son las más recientes en cuanto a estilo y narración se refiere, por lo que no creo que tenga que hacer mucho trabajo de revisión y reescritura. Aunque por si las moscas prefiero tocar madera, ya que de la revisión no me libra nadie, y probablemente haya cosas que quitar o añadir.

La sexta generación no está escrita, pero si planteada, pero por vicisitudes varias no llegué a empezarla y se ha quedado en el tintero, principalmente por cuestiones narrativas relativas a los propios juegos; de hecho he estado haciéndome esquemas mentales, y es muy posible que me tenga que tomar muchas licencias y libertades con respecto a la trama de los juegos, apoyándome más en detalles del manga y del anime, principalmente para mantener la coherencia y lógica argumental. Aunque en un principio llegué a pensar que la sexta generación es buena argumentalmente hablando, al final con el tiempo me he ido dando cuenta que realmente no es así, teniendo muchas inconsistencias y cosas sin explicar, de ahí a que me vea obligado a tomarme licencias y libertades en ese sentido.

Y eso es todo por ahora, espero que esta primera generación haya sido de vuestro agrado y espero también veros en siguientes generaciones. ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
